The Front Line OBSOLETE AS OF NOVEMBER 11, 2018
by CazBunny
Summary: War is fought on many fronts and Corrin finds herself fighting on all of them. Inexperienced and out of her league, she struggles just to keep herself and her cause alive. A quest for peace is not so simple when pacifism has no place on the battlefield and the enemy can't be seen. Revelation Divergence. OBSOLETE AS OF 11/20/18
1. Beginnings

**War is fought on many fronts and Corrin finds herself fighting on all of them. Inexperienced and out of her league, she struggles just to keep herself and her cause alive. A quest for peace is not so simple when pacifism has no place on the battlefield and the enemy can't be seen.**

* * *

Corrin had always known that she was not Nohrian. She couldn't say how she'd known; only that she did. She'd spent much of her childhood in front of mirrors, staring. The face that stared back was never Nohrian, never like them. She dreamed of having blonde hair or warm violet eyes; dreamed of being like them, being one of them. When she said as much to her them, they tried to brush it off and to reinforce the lie.

 _"It's your differences that make you so cute,"_ Camilla had told her, immediately pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. But Camilla's eyes told a different story. Leo had shrugged before turning back to his book, eyes hidden, hoping she'd forget. Elise only asked to braid Corrin's hair again sighing, _"I wish I had hair as curly as yours."_

Even Xander hid his concern, but she knew better. Of all of them, she knew Xander best and could see right through his emotionless façade. As the years went on and he truly embraced his role as crown prince of Nohr, it became nearly impossible to read him. He was constantly stoic, always appearing regal and stern, no matter the circumstance. But on that day he'd still been young, not having yet mastered his expressionless mask.

 _"Xander, am I truly Nohrian?"_ she'd asked _"I don't look like any of you and I-"_

He'd hugged her then, but not like Camilla, and said nothing, leaving her to question why they persisted in the falsehood.

For years she continued to lie to herself. As she grew older it only became more difficult to believe; too many aspects of her life didn't make sense. Soon, most of her time with them was spent pestering them with incessant questions. Their answers were always the same. It was like they'd practiced.

 _"Why can't I leave?"_

"The outside is too dangerous. Father wants to keep you safe."

 _"But what's so dangerous about it?"_

"Those that killed your family want you dead as well."

 _"But **why?"**_

"We don't know. That's why you're here, to keep you safe until we do."

 _"Well why am I here then? Why not somewhere else?"_

"Your family was close with ours. Father has taken it upon himself to ensure your safety."

 _"If the king is so concerned with my safety, then why doesn't he visit?"_

"Being the king keeps him busy. Surely, you realize that."

They claimed she hailed from an old noble house, one that dated back to the time of the Dusk dragon. But no matter the hours she spent scouring the portraits they gave her of her supposed mother and father, she found no similarities in them, only a sense of unease and confusion. As the years passed, she believed them less and less.

The only answers she got were from her dreams. They had begun the week after she turned eighteen. Most of the time, she woke up with no memory of them, only vague sensations of hot or cold, light or dark. But she never forgot the voices; foreign voices calling her sister.

Learning she was Hoshidian came as such a relief. Maybe not at first, but it meant she came from somewhere, belonged somewhere. She only knew of Hoshido what little she could glean from the books she read. The Nohrians never spoke of it. But she quickly learned that Hoshido was the enemy. It wasn't that hard to figure out. After all, Garon had wasted no time in tasking her with the execution of two Hoshidian spies.

They'd called her naïve for refusing to kill them. Maybe she was naïve. It wasn't like she'd been kept isolated in a fortress for all of her childhood with no contact from the outside world, right? She'd had her books and she'd had the royal siblings but only when their schedules allowed. They visited less and less as the years went by. She spent the most time with Elise but Elise has just turned fourteen. It had only been a matter of time before she too was called away to serve her country, leaving Corrin alone in the fortress. Most of the servants acted as if she didn't exist. Only Jakob, Felicia, Flora, and old Gunter paid any attention to her.

It was different in Hoshido. The Hoshidians had been kind to her. Immediately, they treated her like family. Their bond had formed quickly and naturally. They were nothing like the Nohrians. These were a bright and happy people in a bright and happy land. The sun shone every day in Hoshido, the ground was green and fertile, and there always seemed to be a smile on everyone's face. After the first few days, even Takumi began to smile around her.

On her second day in Hoshido, Ryoma had insisted upon an official family picnic and they'd sat in the palace garden under the warm sun, gods she loved the sun, and eaten together among the blooming flowers. They'd told her stories of the childhood she'd missed, Ryoma doing most of the telling, and laughed together.

She couldn't recall the last time she'd been with all four of the Nohrians at the same time. Rarely did the royal siblings visit her together, and on the rare occasions that they did, Xander was always too preoccupied with his duties as crown prince. Or Camilla was dealing with a moody wyvern. Or they were all dealing with a moody Leo.

In fact, the only time she could remember being with them all, excluding the day she left the Northern Fortress, had been on her fourteenth birthday, six years ago. Elise had insisted they all play hide and seek. She'd designated Xander the seeker, _"he's the oldest so he gets the boring part,"_ and they'd all run off as he began to count. He found her, Leo, and Camilla within the first ten minutes and they spent the rest of the day looking for Elise. But then they'd left and she was alone again.

Hoshido was a dream come true; she was never alone. Anytime she wanted to be with her siblings, all she had to do was leave her room. She spent every moment she could with her them and they never seemed to tire of her.

And she finally had a mother. Queen Mikoto was everything a girl could want in a mother she'd never met; strong, beautiful, and wise beyond her years. Though she'd been in Hoshido for a month, she saw Mikoto least of all. The tensions with Nohr kept the queen busy and she often retired to her chambers early.

 _"Maintaining the barrier leaves her very drained,"_ Hinoka had told her. Still, Mikoto made time for Corrin and they had tea once a day. In her mother's presence, Corrin felt truly at peace. Mikoto asked all the questions, wanting to know all about her daughter's life until that very moment. They talked about everything from her favorite books to her adventures with the Nohrians. Corrin recounted stories of their escapades without much prompting. Both she and her mother had practically been in tears when she recounted the time Leo had convinced her that the fortress was haunted and she'd salted Gunter, believing him to be a ghost. One day, Mikoto had asked _"Do you miss them?"_

 _"Everyday,"_ she'd said, _"But I'm used to missing them."_

When Mikoto had requested to officially announce Corrin's presence to Hoshido, Corrin had agreed in an instant.

 _"I would like nothing more,"_ she'd beamed. She loved being with her mother, but a lifetime without her made Corrin more determined to make every moment count. She never asked any of the burning questions she had, always believing there'd be time later. But Mikoto was dead now and Corrin was motherless again.

Mikoto's body wasn't even cold before the reports came in of a Nohrian incursion. With the queen dead, the barrier had vanished. Garon was nothing if not opportunistic.

Camilla had spotted her almost immediately and it all went to hell from there.

Now, standing between the assembled armies of Hoshido and Nohr, Corrin had never felt more alone. She closed her eyes, picturing Ryoma's outstretched hand and Xander's wary expression. The Nohrians had kept her prisoner and fed her a falsehood of a family murdered by unknown assailants when it had been their own father that had done the killing. But she could not deny that she loved them. It had been love grown in a lie yet it was love all the same. But how could she return to Nohr after the murder of her mother and how could they expect her to? After Garon had tried to kill her too? After they had lied to her for years on end? Knowing the atrocities that a Nohrian conquest of Hoshido would bring?

In that moment, the impulse to take Ryoma's hand was overwhelming. Hoshido was a veritable paradise, and her siblings loved her so ardently and openly. But life in Hoshido was a fantasy. One that was shattered the moment Mikoto died in her arms. Hoshido deserved her support, but Corrin could never fully give it to them. Her heart would always be guilty and torn.

"I won't side with either of you!" she said at last, eyes flying open. Both elder brothers stared at her, unbelieving.

"I could never betray Nohr," she announced, "Xander, Elise, Camilla, Leo, you cared for me and-"

And the expression on Elise's face was heartbreaking so Corrin could no longer look at them.

"You loved me even when it was in direction opposition of your father but-"

"Little princess-" Xander interrupted, only to be ignored by Corrin as she continued, "I cannot swear fidelity to a country that has a tyrant on the throne."

Corrin turned to Ryoma, took his hand in her own and said, "I am so grateful for the month we spent together but I can't betray those that I have come to love."

Ryoma's hand was suddenly empty, hanging loosely at by his side. Xander too, had dropped his hand. They just stared at her. She couldn't look at Xander, couldn't bear to see his cold and emotionless eyes.

Xander broke the silence saying, "Corrin, what are you-"

"-going to do?" Ryoma finished. It seemed that the whole battlefield had turned its attention to her. The fighting around them had ceased. So Corrin did the only thing she could do. The thing she should have done years ago when the streets of Cheve turned red with her father's blood.

She ran.

"Damn it all! Spread word among the troops. Corrin has turned traitor!" Xander yelled as she sprinted away. Ryoma followed suit, shouting similar commands to his army. As the battle broke out again in full force, no one noticed Jakob sneaking away. Or Azura following after him.

* * *

 **A/N: And off we go! This story has been bouncing around in my head for months and I finally worked up the courage to type it all out and post it! Though I've been consuming fanfiction for years, this is my first attempt at contributing to the community. I hope you all will enjoy the journey with me!**


	2. After Izumo

**Corrin has a nightmare. Leo grapples with their encounter in Izumo.**

* * *

It was long past midnight when Corrin shot upright with a scream dying on her lips. Her body trembled as she glanced around her quarters the mantra of _it's not real it's not real_ racing through her head. It had felt real. She could still feel the cold wind on her back, the unholy aura in the air, _Leo._

Shaking her head, she stood and made her way across the room to the window. With two fingers, she pushed aside the curtains and stared through the opening. The courtyard was a dead space. The usual hum of active life was gone and a hollow silence hung in its place. She turned from the window and the curtain swung back into place with a soft rustling. She stood there, wrapped her arms around herself, stared ahead but didn't focus. Even as a child, she had never been afraid of the dark; it was lonely like her. But now…

 _"I hope you like the dark. I'm about to drown you in it!"_

She shivered but the chill passed. Her breathing evened and she no longer felt dizzy with fright, but her chest hurt. She didn't even realize she had been crying until the wet dripped off her chin and onto the bare skin of her arm. Swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand, she moved to the door, threw it open. She took the steps slowly, one at a time, careful not trip and then she was outside.

The night air was soft and her hair swayed in the gentle breeze. The weather was always temperate here, never too hot or too cold, always just right. She walked around the treehouse she affectionately called home and began to move through camp. Dozens of tents spanned the grounds and even more huts dotted the landscape. From where she stood, the fortress seemed endless, stretching forever into the horizon. She knew before the end of the month, there'd be more huts built for more families that arrived. From the moment she had led an attack on Fort Jinya and convinced Sakura and her retainers to join her, waves of refugees, Hoshidian and Nohrian, began pouring into the fort. With the threat of war ever present, they flocked to the idea of peace and quickly surpassed the capacity of the fort. Of course, this had led to quite the confrontation with Lilith as keeping strangers out was part of her job.

 _"Lilith, when you first brought me here you said this place was safe," Corrin explained, "You said no one could get here unless you showed them how."_

 _"What is this about, Lady Corrin?" Lilith questioned. She spoke slowly but her voice was strong and her eyes stayed wide. Corrin's eyes narrowed._

 _"There are hundreds of people in the courtyard and I want to know how they got here!" Corrin demanded. Lilith's tail twitched and she began, "Lady Corrin, you must understand that-"_

 _"Either you lied to me or you brought them here yourself!" Corrin interrupted, "Which is it Lilith?"_

 _Lilith hung her head and responded lowly, "I brought them here."_

 _"I-wait, what?" Corrin blurted. The reprimand she had been mentally preparing dropped off her tongue and was replaced by shock. It felt like betrayal._

 _"I brought them here," Lilith repeated, eyes focused on the ground. Thoughts racing, Corrin finally managed to spit out, "But why?"_

 _"You are an inspiration, Lady Corrin," she explained, "They're following in your footsteps. They want peace like you do."_

 _"How do you know that?" Corrin demanded, "They could be spies, sent by Garon to wipe us all out in the dead of night."_

 _"The Astral Dragons told me," Lilith stated. It wasn't a good enough explanation, but Corrin knew she'd receive no other from the little dragon so she kept her mouth shut._

 _"These people need security and a cause. They have that here," Lilith announced, face softening, "And you need them."_

 _"And why exactly do I need them?" Corrin responded, eyes narrowing. Lilith laughed._

 _"You can't fight a war without an army Lady Corrin."_

Anything they had need of was found in ample supply in the land surrounding the fortress and the refuges were more than willing to help, but it had not been easy. Establishing a livable space for an army was an arduous process and there was no end in sight. Every day, new refuges arrived and they wouldn't stop coming until the war was over. But there were advantages. The displaced villagers turned the everyday minutia of the fort into a well oiled machine. They ensured that the army was well fed, equipped, and clothed. The army ranks swelled with young soldiers, eager to fight for a cause of justice and peace. Though inexperienced and quickly trained, their vigor and dedication to their cause, and to her, proved to be ferocious on the battlefield. When Zola's lackeys had outnumbered them two to one in Izumo earlier that day, they'd emerged victorious and suffered few causalities. It was unbelievable.

The thought of Izumo made her eyes sting and her chest heavy. " _I no longer think of you as my sister,"_ he'd said and that was fair. She'd never been his sister. But it hurt all the same.

Of them all, Leo had been the one she'd most considered a kindred spirit. Years of trust and love were shattered in a single instant by the denial of a word that should never have been used to link them in the first place. It left her with a bitter taste in her mouth.

Corrin walked until she came to the gates and kept walking still. She walked into the forest and didn't stop until she reached the lake. It was just as beautiful as the first time she saw it.

 _They had spent the past hour tramping through the forest, documenting any resource they located. It was exhausting, but it needed to be done if they were going to survive. It may have been a magical fortress in a magical land, but, so far, nothing they needed had magically appeared. So they scouted._

 _Tired of staring at tree after tree, Corrin insisted they follow a nearby creek to its source. Annoyed, Jakob dismissed her and so she followed the creek alone. When she crested the hill to stand before the lake, she was glad she was alone._

 _In reality, it was more of a glorified pond than a lake but to her it might as well have been the ocean. It was a murky sort of blue with a scattering of water lilies and cattails. A heron stood by the edge, hunting for lunch. A warm breeze blew through her hair and when she inhaled it tasted like the sun. Standing on the hill, staring across the water at the beautiful scenery, she wept._ _ **This is what freedom is**_ _she thought to herself_ _ **this is freedom.**_

Now, she sat on the sandy bank with a sigh. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her chin on her knees and stared out at the calm water. There were ripples and, in the distance, a lone bullfrog called out into the night. Though her dream had not left her, she felt at peace.

She didn't know how long she sat there before someone came through the woods behind her. At the sound of their footsteps, she shot to her feet and spun around shouting, "Who's there?"

"Calm down," came the gruff reply, "It's just me."

As her brother stepped into the light, she breathed a sigh of relief and released her grip on the dragonstone around her neck.

"Can't sleep?" she asked as he approached. In the starlight, his hair was just as colorless as hers and his skin even paler. His entire body glistened with sweat.

"No," Takumi replied, crossing his arms. She turned back towards the lake saying, "Me either."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Saw you leaving, followed you here."

"Oh" was all she said. She sat back down on the bank and motioned for him to join her. Without protest, he joined, crossing one leg under the other.

 _Did you have a nightmare?_ she wanted to ask but didn't; the moment was too fragile. They sat in silence, both staring out at the lake, listening to the running water and the wind through the trees.

"There was a lake like this in Shirasagi," Takumi told her, "Did you ever-?"

She shook her head and he responded, "I'll take you there after this is all over."

"I'd like that."

They stayed until the stars went away and the sun began to peak over the horizon.

* * *

 _February 17_

 _I had the dream again tonight. The one that I don't know I'm having until I wake up. Is a dream really a dream if you don't know it's a dream? If, even after you wake up, it still feels real even though you know there's no way it could be?_

 _This is the fifth time that I can remember having it. I always wake up in a cold sweat with my own name ringing in my ears so loud. Then the silence falls so sudden that I swear I must have gone deaf. I bet if my name were Beth it'd be a lot less foreboding. Less syllables, less emphasis._

 _I wish I could remember. If I remembered then maybe it wouldn't be so damn frightening. It's not so much the dream itself but the feeling after I wake up. The silence, the dread that settles in goose flesh across my entire body when I realize where I am, that I'm not wherever I was in the dream. There's always some part of me that says 'you don't belong here.' I wish I could say it was a ridiculous notion._

 _All I want is to return there. I know if I go to the place in my dream, things will heal. Because right now, I feel broken but I don't know what has done the breaking. It's always been a part of me but it's become so much more prominent. It invades my every thought._

 _After I'd woken, I walked around the fortress. The cold stone felt good under my feet and I began to relax. There is something incredibly calming about being the only one awake in the dead of night. No one to tell you what to do or say-_

"Ah, I was wondering where you were hiding Leo."

The voice made him jump and Leo slammed the book shut. Remembering himself, he relaxed his guilty posture and asked, "How is Father?"

Xander sighed behind him and Leo knew that his eyebrows were pinched together. Camilla often said their older brother's royal portrait should be redone because he had been painted without the customary worry lines between his brows. _Someone might get the wrong idea,"_ she'd remarked, " _they might think he knows how to relax."_

"Father is," he paused, thinking of the proper words, "occupied with the war. We barely spoke."

Leo clenched his fist. That roughly translated to _Father is continuing to act strangely and pray to the ceiling dragon but there's nothing to be done about it._ He thought of what Corrin had said in Izumo, " _I learned that Garon… He's being manipulated by someone"_ but did not share this with his brother. When reporting to his father earlier that morning, he hadn't mentioned that he'd encountered Corrin. Or that he had even gone to Izumo.

 _"Mokushu has agreed to an alliance," he'd announced, "They've begun rallying their forces against Hoshido."_

 _Garon shifted on his throne but said nothing. Iago spoke for him, saying, "Well, done Lord Leo. This is good news. Especially after hearing about poor Zola."_

 _"The illusionist?"_

 _"Hmm, yes, seems he met in unfortunate fate in Izumo," Iago cooed, "Too bad you were all the way Mokushu right?"_

 _"Quite," Leo replied, his tone smooth. His face remained stoic even though his stomach turned at the hanging implication. Garon shifted again and appeared bored. He hadn't spoken so much as a word since Leo had returned from Mokushu that morning. He'd allowed Iago to do all the talking for him. Before Izumo, Leo wouldn't have questioned his father's silence, but now?_

 ** _Why won't father speak? Does he think I'll be able to tell something's amiss?_** _he thought, staring at his father. Corrin's eager face appeared in his mind, bright and hopeful, begging him to join her. He buried the thought,_ _ **She lied. That's what traitors do.**_

But he'd let her go all the same.

As Xander moved to sit down, Leo questioned, "Has there been any word from Camilla?"

The once overbearing Camilla had become a recluse. Since that fateful day on the outskirts of Hoshido months ago, she avoided all her siblings and spoke only in monotone. She hadn't been at Castle Krakenburg in at least a month. She'd taken to throwing herself into the thick of battle whenever possible. Though she was wildly successful and had yet to fail a mission, the reports detailed her as reckless and sloppy. If not for Beruka and Selena, she would be dead. Before he'd left for Mokushu, Odin had shared a letter with him from Selena: _Lady Camilla is getting worse. She refuses to listen to us and keeps throwing herself into danger every chance she gets. She wants to die before King Garon sends her after Corrin._

Xander's voice drew Leo out of his thoughts, "She's made contact with the Ice Tribe but, beyond that, nothing."

"Good," Leo responded, leaning backwards in his chair as relief washed over him. Before a silence could fall, Xander gestured to the closed book.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh," Leo began, hands unfolding to rest on the cover, "this details the geography of Hoshido."

Xander's mouth tightened but, if he sensed Leo's lie, he didn't press the subject. Leo thumbed the spine, wondered if the loose binding was Corrin's doing or damage done from his own poor care. He'd already read it several times over, finding comfort in the words. He'd found it the day Corrin had died, hidden among her many unworn shoes. Of course, she hadn't actually died, but they hadn't known.

 _"The boards," he'd said, "they must have broken. She must have-"_

 _He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. Elise began to sob. It was a broken, shrill sobbing that resonated in the clear air. Leo cringed, clenched his fists. His face grew hot but he did not cry. Xander walked up beside him, stopped, bent down, picked something up. Behind them, Camilla spoke comforting words to Elise but her voice was watery and thin. Soon, Elise's sobs broke and she began to hiccup. After a moment of staring at Xander's clenched fist, Leo asked, "What is it, brother?"_

 _Without warning, Xander spun on his heel and shoved past Leo. His broad shoulder slammed into Leo and threw him backwards. Leo stumbled and stared after him, mouth gaping. He turned to Camilla for explanation as the crown prince stormed off but found none. Her cheeks glistened with tears and she held Elise tight in her arms. His throat threatened to close so he turned away, looked out over the chasm instead. He could not fault his brother for behaving irrationally. Despite what he wanted everyone to think, Xander was still human. And Corrin was dead._

 _"You have the devil's own luck," he'd said to her before she left but that luck had run out. She was somewhere at the bottom of that canyon and they'd never find her body. He poked at the ground with his foot, holding back tears. His foot turned over a strip of black and he picked it up. Holding it between two fingers, he recognized the scrap of fabric, realized Xander must have dropped it, understood why. Corrin had tied her hair back with it every day. She'd pull her wild curls high on her head and wrap the ribbon tight around them. He couldn't recall how many times he'd pulled it from her hair, sending colorless strands spilling across her face; her angry shout as she ran after him, screaming at him to give it back._

 _It crumpled inside his fist._

The ribbon had been passed from sibling to sibling until ending with Elise. She now wore it around her wrist long after Corrin had turned traitor. They all handled the betrayal differently. Xander devoted himself to Nohr even more than before, never so much as mentioned Corrin. Camilla stopped speaking, grieved alone. Leo took notes from both but he couldn't be as selfish as Camilla or as heartless as Xander. He had tried, but Izumo had changed everything, shaken his faith in himself. Only Elise had chosen to act like it hadn't happened. She was still Elise, a little sadder, but still a bundle of energy and joy. Her belief in Corrin remained steadfast, openly hoping for the day Corrin returned to them. None of them had the heart to tell her to take it off, to tell her that Corrin was never coming back to them.

 _Corrin,_ he thought, glancing down at the book. He burned when he thought of her and it hurt. She'd abandoned them, didn't deserve his thoughts. _"I no longer think of you as my sister,"_ he'd told her, but that was only partially true. She wasn't his sister now, and he supposed she never had been, but they'd shared something deeper than that. He couldn't pretend it had vanished the moment she turned traitor. It would always be there to stay his hand and to give his pause. He closed his eyes.

 _He stood in the courtyard, right hand outstretched, left holding the ancient tome close to his body. He closed his eyes, inhaled. Exhaled, recited the words, flexed his fingers. Twisted roots exploded from beneath the concrete. They eviscerated the stone statue across from him before retracting back into the ground. For a moment, all he could hear was the pounding blood in his ears and the magic crackling across his fingertips. He still hadn't gotten used to the raw power of it yet. Then she shrieked, "That was amazing!"_

 _She sprinted to where the ground was cracked and stared down at it breathing, "Wow."_

 _He walked up beside her, slightly lightheaded from the demonstration. It wasn't the first time he'd successfully used Brynhildr, but it was the first time he'd shown anyone besides his father. His nerves had nearly got the best of him._

 _As he drew close, she threw her arms around him and squeezed tight. At thirteen, he was still shorter than she. It would only be a matter of months before he would stand taller, something she would never forgive him for. He hugged her just as tightly. When she finally let him go she announced, "I'm so proud of you Leo."_

 _He smiled but said nothing, not wanting to ruin the moment with unnecessary words. As they walked inside, she turned to him and asked, "So when do I get a cool weapon?"_

 _"When you actually succeed at something," he teased, but his eyes darted away. He knew she'd never get a weapon akin to Brynhildr; father would never allow it. She stuck her tongue out at him and challenged, "Just you wait. I'll get a weapon so cool all the other weapons will bow down before it."_

 _He laughed along with her. Just as the doors to the courtyard were slamming shut behind them, the massive front doors were swinging open. Jakob came stumbling through, straining under the weight of several cases of luggage and mumbling curses under his breath. Laslow followed behind him with Peri close by. Leo hadn't even realized she'd left his side until he watched her launch herself at the Crown Prince. Xander caught her effortlessly and spun her around. They both laughed and Leo's good mood plummeted. With Xander here, Corrin wouldn't be anywhere else but glued to his side._

 _Dejectedly, he looked at down Brynhildr. Even with a magical tome of unfathomable power, he was no match for Xander. He would never be strong enough or impressive enough or charming enough or-_

 _"Leo!" she shouted. He looked up, eyes widened as she came barreling towards him, dragging Xander behind her by his brothers acknowledged each other as they often did, with a nod, and Corrin exclaimed, "You've got to show Xander, Leo!"_

 _"W-what?" Leo stammered eyes wide. She laughed and shouted, "Brynhildr! Show him what you can do with Brynhildr!_

 _She turned to Xander and announced, "I think he's got you and Siegfried beat, honestly."_

 _"I would not be surprised," Xander said, smiling at Leo. Leo's face began to redden at the unprecedented praise from his older brother and he turned away before they could see. Corrin took his hand in her own and squeezed._

 _"C'mon," she teased with a sly grin, "Don't tell me you're nervous!"_

 _Feigning offense, he took his hand back and narrowed his eyes at her. Throwing open the doors to the courtyard, he quipped over his shoulder, "Prepare to be amazed!"_

Leo stared at his hands, his whole body cold. Did it even matter anymore? All the time they'd spent together? The laughs they'd shared? The years of secrets and books and pain and friendship?

"Something troubling you, brother?"

His stern eyes seemed to bore through Leo's skull, see through him.

"Could you kill Corrin if it came to it?" Leo asked. His voice was calm, metered despite the question. His brother scowled.

"Where did that question come from?"

"What does it matter where it came from?" Leo spat, "Could you?"

"Did something happen in Mokushu?"

"Could you kill her, Xander?"

Xander didn't respond. Sitting there, arms crossed, Xander didn't look like Xander. Shadows cast sharp angles across his regal face, twisting it into something darker. In that light, he looked like their father.

"If necessary," was all Xander said. Leo frowned, tone dangerous, inquired, "And if it weren't?"

Xander sighed in frustration and leaned back against the chair. His grim expression melt away and, instantly, he looked younger, tired. Running a hand through his hair and then gesturing outward with the same hand, he asked, "Could you Leo?"

"Of course," he lied, sounding far too confident in his answer. Xander nodded, mouth tight and turned away, masking the pain in his eyes. And, in that moment, Leo's anger towards his brother vanished. Because Xander had been lying too, even if he didn't know it himself.

* * *

 **A/N A bit of a somber note to begin on, I know. Things will get worse before they better for Corrin but that's usually how it goes after making unpopular decisions.**


	3. Children

**Saizo catches thieves. Azura tells a bedtime story. Corrin babysits.**

* * *

It was four in the morning when Saizo went to the mess hall for breakfast. As the rest of the camp had yet to rise, he was very much alone. Per his request, last night's dinner shift had prepared his breakfast and left it out on the counter. It was a miserable bowl of flavorless gruel but it was food and flavor had never been a concern of his. So he ate in silence, enjoying the solitude.

He was halfway through his porridge when he heard them.

 _"How long have we been in here?"_ a muffled voice asked. Saizo froze mid bite. His spoon hung in the air between his lips.

 _"Four hours? Five hours? Who's to say?"_ He abandoned his breakfast and left his spoon on the table.

A third voice now, deeper than the other two, _"This is your fault."_

 _"My fault?"_ the second voice shouted, _"How is this my fault?"_

He stalked through the kitchen, listening.

 _"You were the one that put us in the damn pantry!"_

It was almost too easy. The pantry door was at the very back of the kitchen. It was locked every night to prevent thieves, but he suspected that lock would have to be replaced.

 _"You're both insufferable,"_ a new voice sighed, female this time. Saizo's intent to dramatically throw open the door and catch the thieves was halted in its tracks. The lock hung on the door, completely intact. His good eye narrowed and he yanked the lock. It didn't break. The voices fell silent as he began to pick the lock. It opened wide in a matter of seconds and he flung open the door. Anyone else might have gasped in surprise at the sight. Saizo merely sighed and muttered, "Thieves would have been easier."

"How long has this been happening?" Azura asked. She sat daintily on the edge of Corrin's bed with her hands folded in her lap and concern tightening her lips. Corrin sat on top of her desk with her legs crossed beneath her. She sighed.

"I think I've always had them. Only now I remember them," she explained. Azura nodded, lips pursed, and Corrin continued, "Our first night here was when I had the first one."

"I dreamt of my sister, falling from the sky to kill me."

Azura was silent for a long time. Her eyes were hazy, deep in thought, and when at last she did speak, she spoke slowly as if she were unsure of her words.

"Have you heard the tale of Ambrose the Vigilant?" Azura asked after a long silence. Corrin shook her head.

"It was a story my mother used to tell me before bed," Azura explained. Her hand curled around the pendant hanging from her neck and her thumb stroked it.

"Ambrose the Vigilant inherited his father's throne when he was seventeen," she began, voice more resonant than Corrin had ever heard it, "But he was not particularly strong or intelligent and there were whispers of revolt. Soon, even his own advisers had turned against him. Desperate, Ambrose fled into the wilderness."

Corrin listened in silence, digesting the story and biting her lip, wondering what it had to do with her.

"In the wilderness, he encountered spirits and nightmarish creatures but he fled deeper and deeper until he came upon a forgotten kingdom. There he found refuge and love."

"Love?" Corrin interrupted. Her piqued interest must have shown on her face for Azura smiled and continued, "Ambrose fell in love with the princess of the forgotten kingdom. They married in the spring and they were happy. But Ambrose yearned for his home and to prove his worth. So his wife told him of the elder dragon and the power of its blood."

"Ambrose ventured to the dragon's home and bargained for a share of its power. When the dragon refused, Ambrose grew furious and slaughtered it-"

"Wait, the man that was too weak to be king managed to kill an elder dragon?" Corrin questioned, "How is that possible?"

"You are getting ahead of me, Corrin," Azura said with a small smile. Corrin frowned but did not speak again.

"Ambrose stayed in the dragon's cave and drank its blood until it had been drained dry. By drinking its blood, he gained immense strength, intelligence and foresight. With his new found power, he reclaimed his throne and ruled undisputed."

"The dragon blood had granted him great power, but was also a terrible curse. He began to have nightmarish visions in his sleep. In some, his wife laid with his most trusted adviser. In another, she died by an assassin's blade. The dreams plagued him, but they were manageable; terrible, but livable. Eventually, his wife fell pregnant."

"The child was a great source of joy among everyone in the kingdom except for him. The child's eyes followed him wherever he went and each time he held it, he was chilled to the core. He dreamt of the child killing him to usurp his throne. This vision never left him and he saw it even when he was awake. On the child's first birthday, he smothered it in its crib."

"Gods," Corrin breathed.

"When Ambrose realized what he'd done, he fell into a state of madness. The dragon's voice suddenly invaded his every thought, condemning him for his crimes and dictating his every action. Ambrose began to lose himself to the dragon's will. Before it could consume him, he threw himself from the highest tower of the castle."

Azura finished her story and the two sat in silence. The silence was suffocating so Corrin broke it.

"A grim bedtime story," Corrin observed with a frown. Azura nodded solemnly and admitted, "I had nightmares for weeks after hearing it, but I always comforted myself knowing that it wasn't real."

"After my mother died and revealed her secrets to me, I began to question if the bedtime stories she told me were only bedtime stories. If the forgotten kingdom was the kingdom of her birth and if Ambrose the Vigilant truly lived."

Corrin stared at the palms of her hands as her heart seemed to freeze in her chest. Before she could say anything, the door to her bedroom flew open. Gunter stood in the doorway.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Lady Corrin," he said, "but there is a situation that requires your attention."

"Of course."

She turned to Azura, "I hope we can finish this conversation soon?"

Azura nodded and left.

* * *

Gunter led her across camp to the prison. His presence was soothing on her anxious mind. He was not an affectionate man, but he was her most steadfast companion. Growing up, when Xander and the others weren't there, when Jakob was being an ass, or when Felicia and Flora were too busy arguing with each other, Gunter was there to keep her company. He was her first tutor, trainer, friend. She would always be indebted to him, would always be grateful. He was the closest thing to a father she had.

They parted ways at the doors and Corrin went inside alone. She walked past the cells with their wrought iron bars and shifty eyed prisoners to the back of the prison. Saizo leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. When she approached, he stood straight and announced, "I found them locked in the pantry."

"Gunter told me," she said, "But he didn't tell me how they got in there."

"They won't say," Saizo grunted, "Figured you could handle it."

She smirked, "You couldn't get a group of kids to talk?"

His eyes narrowed and he retorted, "Would you rather I interrogate the brats myself?"

"Gods no," she answered quickly, eyes wide. With a grunt he moved passed her and left. The door slammed shut behind him. She rubbed her temples and stared through the window. It had been enchanted so that she could look and hear in but they couldn't see or hear out. It came in handy with the more violent prisoners who were apt to try and jump whoever came into the room.

She sighed. There were five of them in all, one girl, four boys. They were all of varying ages. They didn't look to be related, though the girl and one of the boys appeared to be brother and sister. They seemed very ordinary but her stomach churned as she stared at them.

The youngest of the group couldn't have been any older than twelve and he was by far the happiest of the bunch. While the others sat in stony silence, he swung his legs and hummed to himself. He did this until one of the older ones, a sullen faced boy with blonde hair, snapped at him to be quiet. Another boy, this one appeared to be the oldest, frowned and scolded, "Lighten up, will you? He's just a kid."

"He shouldn't be here," the blonde hissed, glaring at the young boy. The boy hung his head and stopped swinging his legs. It seemed too perfect an opportunity to pass up so she opened the door. Five heads snapped in her direction.

 _"None of you should be here,"_ Corrin said, closing the door behind her.

"Saizo says he caught you stealing food," she told them, crossing her arms. The girl spoke up saying, "That's a lie! We weren't stealing anything!"

"Then what were you doing in the pantry?" she responded. The girl's angry face fell and she flustered, "Er…"

Corrin sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit she was distressed to admit she'd picked up from Jakob.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're gone, m'am," the blonde said. Her face softened and she said "oh."

"How did you manage to lock yourselves in the pantry?" she asked, hurriedly changing the subject. The oldest answered, "We were hungry. Went in for food, locked ourselves in and-"

"So you _were_ stealing food," she interrupted. The boy cursed under his breath and the blonde mumbled, "Nice going, idiot."

Corrin frowned at the interaction and stared at the blonde, something incredibly off putting about him. She had never seen him before yet there was something familiar in his unflinching posture and the slope of his noise. The children shifted uncomfortably in the silence until the eldest cleared his throat and asked, "So, uh, what are you gonna do with us?"

"I'm not sure," she answered candidly. She thought for a moment and then her stomach growled ferociously. With a sheepish smile and reddening face, she asked, "Any chance you're still hungry?"

* * *

They sat in the mess hall and Corrin made conversation while they ate. Soleil wasn't impressed. Sure, this Corrin was cuter than the one Soleil knew, but this Corrin was all sorts of wrong! Where was the great hero Corrin? Warrior and conqueror? She was supposed to be in her prime! But she just looked sad.

Soleil stopped eating to glance at Siegbert, wait, _Bert._ She'd barely been able to contain herself when he'd said it. Of course, not using his real name made sense. As Shiro had put it, _"Your dad's obsessed with his damn sword; you really think he's not going to put two and two together?"_

Still, _Bert_ was such a funny name. _Prince Bert,_ she thought with a snicker. Shigure raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. Ignoring her brother, she turned to Siegbert. His expression was dour and he'd hardly touched his food. She frowned. He'd been in a bad mood since Shiro had hijacked his mission. Kana sneaking in hadn't helped either.

"Where are you all from?" Corrin asked, waving her spoon at them. Shiro began to say "Hoshi-" but Siegbert cut him off, declaring "Nohr." Then they just glared at each other.

"Okay," Corrin mused, holding out the o, but did not press the subject. She turned her attention back to her food and ate slowly. Soleil stared, scrutinizing the dark circles under Corrin's eyes and the slope of her mouth. Corrin didn't look much like a warrior at all, just a tired woman.

"Are you two siblings?" Corrin asked suddenly, matching Soleil's stare. Soleil ears burned as Shigure answered, "Yes."

"You're the oldest?"

"Yes," Shigure stated. Corrin nodded then bit her lip. She waved her spoon at Kana now and questioned, "How did you get mixed up with them?"

Soleil frowned and nearly said _"Isn't it obvious?"_ but didn't. Across from her, Siegbert fixed the boy with a dangerous glare. Kana didn't seem to notice.

"They're my friends!" Kana announced cheerfully. Corrin smiled and he returned the smile tenfold, wide and bright. The missing teeth only served to make it more endearing.

 _The kid definitely knows how to turn on the charm,_ Soleil thought to herself, _All he has to do is smile and the adults just melt._

In all honesty, Siegbert's hostility seemed a tad bit overboard. Sure, Kana wasn't supposed to be there and sure, Kana (and Shiro) being with them threw their team dynamic out of whack, but damn if the kid wasn't adorable! Anytime they got into trouble, they'd just have to hide behind Kana and he'd adorable everyone into submission.

Corrin looked ready to adopt the kid, which made sense, but still. As Corrin began to ask Kana more questions, and got more cute answers, Siegbert looked ready to kill. So, Soleil kicked him under the table and suddenly that murderous glare was fixated on her.

With her index finger, she pushed the corner of her mouth upwards. He only frowned more and glared into his dumplings. She scoffed and muttered, " _tight ass."_ If he heard her, he didn't respond.

"Can I get more?" Kana asked, glancing down at his empty plate. Corrin stood and responded, "Of course! I'll go with you."

Then they were gone.

"This is not going well," Shigure sighed to which Shiro rolled his eyes and mumbled, "No shit."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Soleil announced, "They won't kick us out. We'll probably just get a lot of chores or something."

"Yes, but we won't be able to accomplish anything if we're stuck doing chores," Siegbert responded, rubbing at his temples.

"Look, it's not all bad," Shiro began, gesturing with his right hand, "If we're doing chores we can get to know people, yeah? Gain their trust and work our way up."

"That's a good point," Shigure admitted, "We've no connections here. Even our parents-"

"We need to stay away from our parents," Siegbert interjected. Soleil rolled her eyes, "Yes, you've been very clear on that."

"That's easy for you to say," Shiro said, "Both of your parents are still alive."

"You're lucky you're even here," Siegbert snapped.

" _Lucky!?_ Last time I checked, I was the only one _personally_ picked for this!" Shiro shouted, face darkening. Soleil groaned. They argued every chance they got and it was getting so old. She had spent months listening to them argue over the most useless things. They had once spent four hours arguing about the proper way to set up a tent.

For the record, they had both been wrong and it was Shigure that successfully put the tent together.

"He has a point, Siegbert," Shigure said, quietly, "The chance to be able to talk to my mother…"

He trailed off, leaving it unsaid, unable to finish. Soleil's heart twitched. _Mother._ That had never been a word in her vocabulary. She'd never had a mother, only a father trying his best. The woman had disappeared from their lives when Soleil was two months old. But Shigure remembered, if only through the song she had sang him to sleep with. And their father remembered. He spoke of her little and only at times that didn't make sense.

 _"You look so much like your mother," he'd said to her one night. Soleil was only sharpening her sword, not something commonly associated with fond memories. She nearly said as much but instead asked her father, "What do you mean?"_

 _"During the war," and his eyes glazed over the way they always would when he talked about_ _ **the war,**_ _"Your mother would stay up every night making sure all my swords were sharpened."_

 _Soleil stared at her sword, her own face stared back, distorted in the metal. Laslow laughed to himself, "Between you and me, she made an awful mess of it. But I never had the heart to tell her to stop."_

 _"Why not?" she asked, knowing it was what he wanted; a dialogue. He sighed, "When I asked her why she did it, and this was when she was pregnant with your brother, she said sharpening my swords was her way of keeping me safe. Especially since she couldn't be on the battlefield with me."_

 _Soleil didn't say anything else, only stared down. Eventually, her father left, leaving her alone to wonder why what he said hadn't meant anything to her at all._

Across the mess hall, Corrin was laughing boisterously at something Kana had said. Soleil couldn't imagine why; the kid was cute, not funny.

"What are you going to do about Kana?" Soleil asked, changing the subject before her brother started crying or something equally sappy. Siegbert sighed, "All I can do is keep him under control."

When Shiro shot him a glare, Siegbert bristled, "You don't know how he gets. He's ten years old but acts like he's four."

"He's not kidding," Soleil added, "Two years ago, he picked flowers for his mom and then cried for a whole day after she told him that picking flowers killed them. His tantrums are monstrous."

"He's a good kid though," Siegbert asserted. Soleil reddened and thought, _whoops, forgot about the whole I-can-talk-bad-about-Kana-but-you-can't-talk-bad-about-Kana rule._

"I can't wait to eat this!"

 _Speak of the devil,_ she thought wryly. When Corrin sat down, Kana sat next to her, instead of across and the two chatted like old friends. With a wry smile, Soleil bit into her dumpling and glanced at Siegbert, wondering if he was jealous yet.

* * *

 **A/N Now begins the big divergence from the canon! I love the children of Fates but I absolutely hated the whole deeprealms thing. This story will play heavily with a multiverse so I can avoid the deeprealm nonsense and still include the children. They have a major role to play and I'm a sucker for Kana!**


	4. Darling

**Corrin ruins a celebration. Sakura's alone time gets interrupted. Soleil reconciles the timeline.**

* * *

One of the great advancements brought to camp by the displaced villagers was a tavern. It was shoddily built and the roof seemed on the verge of collapse, but, by some small miracle, it stayed standing. And thank gods it did. There was no better booster of troop morale. Every night, the tables were full and the alcohol flowed. Sometimes, there was live music and people danced along. Hoshidian and Nohrian alike would dance beside each other, brought together by music and good will and booze.

It was like that now, alive and carefree. Today had been an indisputable success. They'd been pitted against the forces of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla at the same time and had emerged victorious. Miraculously, there'd only been two casualties; an infantryman with an arm injury and a ninja that took an arrow to the chest. They both healed in the camp infirmary while their brothers in arms celebrated.

It was in the tavern that Corrin sat now, silent and contemplative. A mug of hard liquor sat in front of her and Kaze sat to her left. She'd never had alcohol before, a few sips of wine or champagne on birthdays in years past, but never in such a large quantity. But it was a night of celebration and she hadn't been allowed to sit down without it in her hand. When she had walked in, they'd cheered for her. It was a massive sound, loud and joyous, but it hadn't made her feel any lighter. She had smiled and the blush that dusted her cheeks came naturally, but didn't last.

"Lady Corrin?" Kaze asked, "Are you all right?"

"Of course," she responded easily, "Why do you ask?"

"You are not acting like a woman that led her army to a massive victory this morning."

She smiled a little.

"It's been a long day Kaze."

"Yes, but there have been many long days," he said slowly, "And this is the first long day where you've turned down an opportunity to dance."

His words rang true and her eyes darted to the dance floor, to the shock of purple hair bouncing and twirling in the center, surrounded by men and women alike. The band began to play a popular waltz and everyone paired off. Corrin could feel the music thrumming through her blood and she knew exactly when the musicians would switch meter, cuing the men to spin their partners faster and faster until the dance ended. She loved to dance. She wasn't particularly graceful and often made a fool of herself, but it was the most fun she'd ever had. At the age of eleven, dance lessons were added to her learning curriculum. This change came after singing, painting, piano and violin lessons were deemed to be hopeless endeavors by her tutors. Dancing, however, she excelled at.

It wasn't that she had a natural talent for it or even that she was pleasing to watch, but that she remembered all the steps and that was enough. Anytime the royal siblings visited, she made all of them dance with her. Elise loved it and would cry for Corrin to spin her as fast as she could. Leo often refused but on rare occasions, he'd permit her to walk him through a few steps until he became too embarrassed and quit. Camilla never refused her requests and insisted upon leading. Their dance sessions would often end in fits of giggles and bone crushing hugs. Xander was her favorite to dance with, only because he could lift her, but he danced with her even less than Leo. But her requests were incessant and she danced with her siblings as much as she could until she was sixteen. Sixteen was when she realized that dances were not made for siblings, but for lovers.

Her dance instructor was fired that year.

"This has been a _very_ long day," she sighed. Kaze accepted this answer and took a sip from his own cup. He'd managed to get away with just water saying, _"It would be inappropriate to be intoxicated in your presence, Lady Corrin."_

Because of course it would be.

Experimentally, she took a sip of her own drink. She drank too much at once, far too much, and the taste set her nose and throat aflame. Coughing, she pushed it away as her eyes began to water behind closed lids. It was a bitter taste and she couldn't fathom why anyone enjoyed it. When she opened her eyes, Kaze laughed at her behind his hand. She smiled sheepishly, ignoring the heat on her face.

"You have to start slow," he advised with a chuckle. Corrin shook her head and admitted, "I think that was more than enough for me."

"It takes some getting used to," he agreed with such an air of experience that Corrin couldn't help but to squint at him. He said nothing more, only drank more of his water.

"Ah! Corrin!"

A chair was pulled over, its scraping legs audible even above the music, and turned around so that its back was closest to the table. With a sigh, Camilla straddled the cushion, her arms folded on the back and her head perched on top. If anyone else mimicked the position, it would have been undignified but it wasn't so for Camilla. As with everything, she made something inappropriate look regal and refined. It was a trait Corrin normally admired, but now she thought, _Why can't she just sit like everyone else?_

"Why aren't you dancing, darling?" Camilla asked, lifting the _ing_ so that it hit the top of her mouth, "You seem so unhappy sitting here."

"I'm fine," Corrin said, dismissively. The air felt heavier. Camilla tilted her head, pursed her lips.

"You simply don't _look_ fine," Camilla told her. Selena and Beruka appeared at her sides, flanking the princess in silence. Corrin did nothing to convince her otherwise. Disliking the air between her fingers, she wrapped her fingers around the mug in front of her, brought it closer.

"Is that alcohol?" Camilla questioned, frowning but trying not to. Corrin said, "So what if it is?"

Over Camilla's right shoulder, Selena crossed her arms. Camilla sighed, "Be careful darling."

 _You're not my mother,_ Corrin thought and stared down into her drink. She made a circle with her hand and watched the clear liquid swirl.

"What is wrong darling?" Camilla tried again, reaching a hand for Corrin's shoulder. Corrin shrugged away. Beruka loomed, silent and foreboding. Corrin lifted the mug, put it back down.

"Nothing's wrong," Corrin announced. She didn't even try to sound convincing.

"You should be celebrating," Camilla said, "Not brooding."

She directed the last part at Kaze and the insinuation was not lost on the ninja. His eyes narrowed but he said nothing, knowing there was nothing he could say.

"I _am_ celebrating," Corrin insisted, but her words lacked conviction. Camilla leaned closer and asked quietly, "Does this have anything to with seeing Xander today?"

Suddenly, Corrin was back in Cyrkensia, chasing after him and begging him to believe her. It had been to no avail.

"That's not it Camilla," Corrin deadpanned even though she knew Camilla wouldn't believe her.

"Darling-"

"It has just been a very long day," Corrin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, wishing Camilla away. She didn't want to talk to her. Didn't want to talk about the weight on her chest. Didn't want to talk about why her head was starting to spin but her thoughts would not sway from the person turning her stomach.

"Hmph, well I simply won't leave until tell me what's bothering you!" Camilla announced, sitting up straight and whispering something to Beruka. The assassin turned and melted into the crowd, disappearing behind a stumbling Hinata. He gave Corrin a cheeky wave before being dragged away by Oboro. A little smile curved her lips. Then Camilla started talking again bursting Corrin's momentary happiness.

"I'm just worried about you," she said, "You used to be so bubbly and happy bu-"

"That was before I was waging war against my entire family," Corrin mumbled, rubbing her forehead. Camilla frowned, "Not your entire family. I'm here as are _brother and sister."_

Camilla's reference to Takumi and Sakura was flippant, but the fact that she mentioned them at all was an improvement. Normally she ignored their existence entirely, preferring to imagine a world in which Corrin didn't consider them family.

"You're right," Corrin drawled, "Only half of them are trying to kill me."

"Xander will come around," Camilla insisted, "You just have to give him time."

Corrin scowled. If their short conversation in Cyrkensia was any indication, there wasn't enough time in the world for Xander to come around. After having been numb to the word for so long, it was an unpleasant shock to learn that being called a traitor could still hurt.

"You should have spoken to him today," Corrin said, staring at her sister, "You could have convinced him."

"Nothing I said would have made a difference, Xander is far too stubborn," Camilla replied. She dismissed the notion with her hand, waving it away.

"The war could have ended today!" Corrin snapped rubbing at her forehead.

"Wars don't end in a day and-"

"I know that," Corrin conceded, now rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. Camilla continued, "and Xander won't be the one to end it."

Camilla paused and then slowly began, "Darling, you've clearly done a tremendous job with this army, but you have no experience. You must be horribly overwhelmed and-"

"Of course I'm overwhelmed!" Corrin interrupted, frustrated with the direction of the conversation.

Camilla's lips puckered and fell silent.

With blessed timing, Beruka returned carrying two mugs. She handed one to Camilla and put the other in front of Corrin. Then, she returned to hovering behind Camilla, partially hidden in the dim light.

Corrin stared down at what Beruka had brought. Her face twisted and Camilla stated, "Alcohol isn't good for you."

"I'm not a baby, Camilla," Corrin snapped, "I'm old enough to drink."

"That doesn't mean you should," Camilla advised, sipping from her own mug. Corrin's fists clenched. It was not the blasé tone that Camilla took, the one that implied _I-know-best,_ or the gentle smile on her face, the one she always had when she was trying to coddle her siblings, that caused Corrin to snap. It was not even that Camilla had requested liquor for herself while giving Corrin milk or that she did so without question, allowing Corrin no say in the matter, though both certainly angered her. The breaking point came from Selena, her wicked smirk so bright in the candlelight that Corrin thought her head might burst. The blush was scarlet, the embarrassment painful, and the knee-jerk reaction instant.

"How the hell do you expect me to lead an army while you treat me like a child?" Corrin shouted. Camilla's pristine face soured but she did not miss a beat.

"Someone has to take care of you."

"I don't need you."

It came out colder than she'd intended but she didn't stop.

"All you do is suffocate me."

She'd blame it on the alcohol later, not that she'd even had enough to impair her judgement, but it didn't matter. She had still said it and regretted it the moment she did. Camilla's face broke. Only for a moment, but it was enough; too much. Behind her shoulders, Beruka and Selena tensed. Camilla stood suddenly. Her motion knocked her chair over and it clattered against the floor. Corrin didn't say anything, just let her leave, fingers feeling like air and head buzzing. When Kaze took her half full mug away, she didn't protest. He sighed and shook his head.

* * *

When she was nine years old, Queen Mikoto had taken her by hand and into the garden. They ate beneath budding cherry blossoms, the very same ones for which she had been named, and she was so happy to be spending the day with her mother. She was still a horribly shy child, but Mikoto encouraged her to speak her mind and she did. She really did. They talked about her studies, which tutors she liked and which ones she didn't.

They talked about her siblings, how Takumi had been cruel to her the day before but he had apologized and played with her for hours afterward, how Hinoka had taken her to the stables to see the pegasi, how Ryoma had promised to read with her later that day, how Azura was teaching her to sing (there was no progress, and never would be, but she loved to listen to the older girl sing and so she pretended that some day she might do the same).

They talked about the coming spring, how it was almost upon them, how beautiful it was already, how soon there'd be spring festivals to hold and attend, how wonderful the birdsongs overhead were.

Of course, they talked about Corrin. It had started innocently enough, a poorly worded question on her part, a solemn response from Mikoto. And then, _"Sakura, do you miss your big sister?"_

She hadn't known how to respond. How could she miss someone she had little memory of? Sometimes, she thought she remembered a bright smile, gentle hands, a quiet laugh, but other times she was certain those were memories she'd stolen from her siblings. When she thought of her missing sister, she thought of someone that was softer than Hinoka but more honest than Azura. But she could never picture a face. They told her, of course, what the missing princess looked like, but it never took. Corrin was a shadow in her thoughts.

Even now that she knew what Corrin looked like, sometimes, she still saw shadows. And sometimes, those shadows flooded her sister's face, jagged and angular, emphasizing her ruby eyes and pointed ears when she thought no one was watching her. But she didn't look scary. Just distant, thinking about things that no one else would understand.

With a delicate curve of her wrist, she finished off her sentence and stared down at her work. The ink had a liquid sheen in the candle light. When it had dried, she closed the cover and ran her finger along the imprint on the front. It said **Sakura** in gold foil. She'd attempted journaling on many occasions at home in Shirasagi but never quite got into the routine. She'd write in it every night for weeks and then would cease for months. Now, the pages were nearly full. There was an entry from every day since the outbreak of the war, over a year ago. Before, journaling had been an attempted hobby. Now, it seemed to be all that kept her from going insane. She spoke more and more each day, _she had to,_ but she said less and less. There only seemed so much she could say to the stream of wounded she attended to. The battles were the worst. There was nothing to be said about them.

She stretched; arms reaching open palmed towards the ceiling, and felt the tension break, relief settling into her shoulders. She wondered at the time and peered through her window, up at the endless sky. The stars shone strong and unblemished, not unlike the Hoshidian night sky but here they were more supple, virgin and unseen. The moon balanced high in the sky and she guessed at 10 o'clock.

Humming to herself, she returned her journal to its place on the shelf and began to undo her bed, preparing to sleep. As she fluffed her pillow, a knock sounded twice in rapid succession. If the candle had been extinguished, she might not have answered, would have pretended to be asleep. But it burned bright so she opened the door.

"Sister," said Takumi by way of greeting. She responded quietly in kind and he asked, "Would you care to go for a walk?"

His tone suggested it was not much of a question. All the same, she responded, "I was getting ready for bed."

"Walk with me."

There was no longer the pretense of a question.

Her lips pulled towards the right, but she blew out her candle. They walked side by side though not shoulder to shoulder. She lagged only slightly, the tip of her toes traveling adjacent to his instep. For a while, they walked in silence, listening to the stirrings of nighttime, the celebration coming from the tavern, the whisper of the wind. She stared at the side of his face, saw the tension around his eyes. When he spoke, she lengthened her stride.

"Ryoma was in Cyrkensia today."

"Oh," she said, "Nobody told me."

Her heart hurt. She missed her big brother terribly. No one had even bothered to tell her. She wasn't that far from the front lines, she could have made it to see him. _Didn't he want to see me? Why didn't anyone tell me? Does he think I'm a traitor?_ The thoughts came unbidden, one after the other and caught in her chest. She'd never considered before that Ryoma disapproved of her decision, just assumed it was only a matter of time before Ryoma joined himself, that he was only biding his time. _But he called Corrin a traitor and I'm with Corrin now._ But Takumi was here now and Saizo and Kagero too. They'd been here for a while. Surely, Ryoma couldn't think they were all traitors?

"I'm telling you now," he stated, stopping. They stood before the steps of the throne. The throne seemed ridiculous to have. No one ever sat in it but it was there all the same. Still, the steps were a nice place to sit and enjoy the sunlight. Or moonlight. Takumi stared up at it now, eyes hooded and endless.

"Did you talk to him?" she asked and his head whipped towards her.

"What?"

"D-did you talk to Ryoma?" she asked again. The stammer was minimal but embarrassing all the same. She focused on her knuckles.

"Just barely," he answered. His fists clenched, unclenched and then he sat on the steps, legs splayed. Propping his elbow just above his knee, he leaned over it and held up his head. His dark eyes were pointed to the sky and starlight swirled in them. She did the same, sitting beside him, having felt awkward looming above him.

"By the time I got there, the Hoshidian army was in full retreat," Takumi explained, "We talked for a couple minutes. He asked how you were. Said he'd see me again soon."

"He's going to j-join us?" she asked, the excitement catching in her throat. Takumi shrugged and muttered, "I guess."

"You don't seem happy about that," she observed quietly. Takumi turned to her and seethed, "He should be with us _now._ "

"I want him here too," she agreed, not understanding but thinking she did.

"No that's not what I mean," Takumi said, "Corrin didn't say two words to Ryoma. She ran off after that damn Nohrian."

"Oh," she said. She knew which damn Nohrian he was referring to without him having to say it. There were a lot of them but there was only one whose name made Corrin's eyes listless and melancholy and furious at the same time. Sakura didn't understand and hoped she never would. She never wanted to know what it felt like to have the person she admired the most hate her.

"If she had talked to him, he'd be here," Takumi told her, "She would have convinced him."

"Why didn't you convince him?"

The accusation was unintended, but it was there. Her eyes widened in surprise at her own audacity as his narrowed.

"I tried!" he shouted, "I tried but all he wanted to do was talk to Corrin."

His voice trailed off, dejected, and he stared outwards. Sakura had never felt close to Takumi, she wondered if anyone did, if he _let_ anyone close, but she knew that his motionlessness was never a good sign. He was never still, always fidgeting, moving his fingers, tapping his toes, _something_. The only time he was ever still was when he was firing the Fujin Yumi or hurting. And right now, he was hurting bad.

She wanted to hug him, wanted to hold her older brother and let him know that she loved him, but didn't. She was too shy, too scared of his rejection that she just sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. It wasn't much but, for the moment, it seemed to be enough.

* * *

They sat in the hut she and Shigure shared, cross-legged and cramped in the small living space. Normally, they'd be meeting in the much larger hut shared by Siegbert, Shiro and Kana, but Kana was currently snoring there and none of them had any desire to rouse him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've gathered you all here today," Soleil announced, tenting her fingers and staring out at her audience. They rolled their eyes in unison. It was like they'd rehearsed.

"Okay but seriously," she said, starting again, "Have you guys noticed anything weird here?"

"We've been sent nearly twenty years into the past, everything's weird," Siegbert answered with the low tone he often took when he thought she was saying something stupid.

"Well yeah, but the Hoshidian royal family being here is extra weird," Soleil stated, enjoying the expression he made as the confusion sank in. With his nose scrunched and eyes incredulous, he looked very un-princely. It was priceless.

"I saw Princess Sakura this morning," Shigure announced. When Shiro and Siegbert wore nearly identical looks of shock, Shigure explained, "When you two were arguing with Corrin about going with the army to Cyrkensia."

"Are you sure it was her?" Siegbert questioned, "She never leaves the shrine-"

"I'm certain," Shigure insisted, "I remember her from her royal portrait."

"But why would she be here?" Siegbert responded.

"I mean, it makes sense doesn't it?" Soleil added, "That Anando guy-"

 _"Anankos,"_ Shigure interrupted to which Soleil rolled her eyes and continued, "Anamdos, _whatever,_ said that we'd be saving Nohr _and_ Hoshido, right? So why wouldn't Lady Sakura be here?"

They sat in silence, mulling it over. Then, Shiro said, "I could see my mom again."

Soleil didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. Neither did Siegbert. His face was suspiciously blank and his eyes darted away from Shiro, towards the ceiling.

"Yeah," Shigure agreed with a small smile and Soleil knew she was missing out on something. Whatever transpired between her brother and Shiro was special, they could relate to each other in a way that they couldn't with her or Siegbert. She couldn't say she was heartbroken by it though; she wasn't looking to join the _I-don't-have-a-mom_ support group anytime soon.

"So Sakura's here," she announced, "What does it mean?"

"It means that this isn't the same timeline we're from," Siegbert answered, "Which we already knew."

"Yeah, but we thought this was the war our parents fought, which it isn't," Soleil explained, "and that we'd be the ones that would make everything different. But what if it has nothing to do with us?"

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked. Soleil explained, "Whatever changed everything has already happened. It doesn't have anything to do with us."

"Corrin," she continued, "It has to be something Corrin did. Maybe she didn't side with Nohr. Maybe she-"

"No," Siegbert disagreed, "If everything is already different without us being here, then why are we here? What are we supposed to do?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Soleil answered, "But there's gotta be something. There's a reason we're here. It's just not the one we thought it was."

Siegbert huffed and rubbed at his temples at the same time that Shiro frowned and scratched at his head. Shigure only nodded a little as he thought it over.

"We need to get out of doing the chores," Shigure finally said, "We don't have time for anything else when we're stuck doing them."

That much was true. It was exhausting work and their interactions were limited to Gunter, whom Corrin had appointed to oversee their punishment, and he only stayed around long enough to tell them what to clean. The cleaning itself took hours and the only breaks they were permitted were spent eating. It left them with little energy to do anything beyond sleep. It was also murder on Soleil's back and arms. Even the rigorous training she'd received as a child was nothing in comparison. Like _sure_ they were being punished for "stealing" but this was just plain excessive. She didn't see the point in making five **kids** scrub the hot springs from top to bottom or wipe down the _entire_ mess hall or muck the massive stables. She was convinced Gunter was the devil.

"That's a great idea!" Soleil cried then sobered her voice and asked, "But how? We'd never be able to convince Gunter to let up on the chores."

"Er," Shigure faltered. They all thought it over. Soleil only pretended to. She had never been the planning type. She left that up to her brother and Siegbert (mainly Siegbert but Shigure offered helpful criticisms) and more or less did what they told her. It wasn't a perfect system, but it usually worked.

"We don't have to convince Gunter," Siegbert said slowly, the beginnings of a plan forming, "Just Corrin."

The name came out hesitant and unsure, but he didn't stumble over it like he had in the past. Soleil didn't comment on it, only nudged her brother to see if he'd noticed. The look on his face told her that he had.

"Could you elaborate?" Shiro asked, frowning. Soleil expected a snarky remark or an eye roll, but instead, Siegbert announced, "I duel her for it."

"You can't be serious," Soleil balked. Siegbert nodded, eyes determined, "She won't expect it. Plus, she doesn't know that I'm trained so-"

"No," Shiro interrupted, "I'll duel her."

Siegbert laughed, "The point is to _win._ "

"Oh, right," Shiro snapped, "I forgot that _you're_ the best spear fighter in Hoshido."

"You boys can have your pissing contest later," Soleil remarked dryly. Then, avoiding Siegbert's eye, she said, "Shiro should do it."

"I agree," Shigure announced, "He'll have a better chance at beating her with a spear."

Siegbert sighed but didn't argue, only said, "I hope you're right."

His concession meant that he knew they were right. But he would never admit it.

Soleil eyed him and noticed the bags under his eyes and the paleness of his skin. He was exhausted, even more than the others. Her stomach clenched and she thought _Of course he's exhausted. Nothing has gone the way it was supposed to. And we've all blamed him._

Siegbert sighed and rubbed at his eye with the back of his hand and his brows furrowed. He looked so much older than sixteen. He looked too much like his father.

 _Some best friend I am,_ she realized knowing that the last real conversation she'd had with Siegbert was nearly a month ago, on the night they'd arrived in the past. Ever since then they only talked about **the mission** and with each passing day, Siegbert became more brusque and defensive. His chance to prove himself was slipping through his fingers. He was losing ground to Shiro and knew it. It was only a matter of time before Shiro was calling the shots.

Siegbert was a faster thinker than Shiro and much more traditionally charming, but he was no match for the Hoshidian's iron-clad willpower and aggressive friendliness. Together, they would have been unstoppable, but Soleil knew they'd never be able to put aside their differences. They each had too much pride and too much to prove. She sighed and thought, _In a perfect world they could be best friends,_ but she knew there was no such place.

* * *

 **A/N Sakura is a top contender for my favorite Fates character and I will be shamelessly including her as much as I can. She doesn't get enough love.**


	5. Best Friends

**Sakura observes a duel and makes a friend. Arthurian escapades ensue. Silas and Corrin reconnect.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the battle in the Port Town of Dia and Sakura was finally willing to admit that she was jealous.

The youngest Nohrian royal had made quite an impression on the camp. She was charming and expressive and confident and extraordinary and perfect and everyone absolutely adored her. With her in camp, anyone who hadn't already forgotten about Sakura did. And it wasn't that Sakura didn't like Elise, but that Elise was everything she wanted to be but never would be. The only solace she took was that her skill in healing was far superior to Elise's. But that didn't matter much in conversation and making friends. _Confidence_ was all that mattered and she was born with none.

Just that morning at breakfast, she'd taken a risk and sat with Subaki and his friends instead of Hana. There was no real motivation behind the decision, other than wanting a reprieve from the young samurai making goo-goo eyes at Hayato from across the table. So she sat between Subaki and Hinata and listened to the conversation but didn't speak, didn't say a single word. Subaki was a terrible gossip and so the group discussed seemingly everyone in camp and Sakura said nothing. Hinata made several bad jokes that earned him the disapproval of the entire group but she didn't join in on teasing him. The only time she spoke was when Subaki asked her about the condition of a fellow sky knight. All she had said was _"She's doing well."_

Across the mess hall, she had had a clear view of Elise. The blonde sat with her older sister and her retainers. She said something that made her whole table laugh. Corrin laughed so hard that she began to cough. The silver haired knight from Dia slapped her hard on the back and she smiled at him after she caught her breath. Normally, Corrin sat with a different person every day, would eat dinner with her and Hana sometimes but, ever since Dia, she'd been spending all her time with the knight and Elise. Sakura couldn't really remember his name. She'd only heard it once.

Elise looked up and met her eye and then Sakura blushed and stared down at the table. She had no idea what other conversations she missed.

Now, it was late into the day and she sat in the arena. In front of her, Hana fought another samurai. Her opponent was much older and more experienced, but Hana dispatched him with ease. She grinned at Sakura and Sakura forced herself to smile back.

In truth, she was incredibly bored. She'd never had any interest in watching people fight, found it to be too tedious and repetitive. But Hana was her best friend and so she showed her support by pretending to watch her retainer duel every Thursday afternoon. As Hana's second duel of the day began, Sakura's eyes wandered.

The arena was always buzzing with activity and today was no exception. Everywhere she turned, there was a farm boy hacking away at a straw dummy, a sniper trying to line up an impossible shot, or a mage chanting spells from the pages of a well-worn tome. Her brother spent most of his time here, firing arrow after arrow and running laps. She couldn't fathom how he could stand the place. The air always smelled like feet and that alone was enough to make her hate it.

Ryoma's retainers were trying to show each other up again. They never spoke to one another while they did it, just stood side by side and obliterated dummy after dummy with their shurikens. The display was oddly comforting to her and she thought of her brother, wondered what he was doing right now, wondered if he missed her. She thought of Hinoka too. She hoped her sister was proud of her, hoped she wasn't too mad.

"Wow!"

Sakura's head whipped towards the sound. Nearby, a broad shouldered boy leaned against his spear. His eyes were wide and he watched Kagero with rapt attention, mouth wide open. Beside him, a fair haired boy sparred with a grinning girl. Their swords clashed again and again but it was clear the girl was going to win. A blue haired boy watched for foul play. A small boy sat at his feet, drawing pictures in the dirt. Again, the boy with the spear said "Wow!" and Sakura stared at him, tried to place why he looked so familiar. He turned his head and their eyes met. They both flushed red and he rubbed at his neck, hurriedly looking the other way.

 _Shiro,_ Sakura thought, _his name's Shiro._

 _"You can do it Shiro!"_

 _His friends cheered him on as the boy and Corrin circled each other. Only moments before, he had shocked everyone by announcing he'd be using a spear; a real one. Corrin had pursed her lips but agreed to his terms._ _ **What is she thinking?**_

 _Sakura knew her thought was shared by everyone as they all watched with wide eyes. The duel had become a massive event with rows of spectators watching the two. Though duels themselves were a daily occurrence, Corrin never took part in them. She stayed on the sidelines, watching with dark eyes, tracing every movement. Now here she was in her first duel, against a teenager no less. It hadn't even been Corrin that had announced it but the boy's friend, the girl with the blue hair and the pointed grin. She'd climbed up onto a table in the mess hall and shouted, "In ten minutes, Lady Corrin will be participating in the duel of a lifetime!"_

 _The mess hall was empty before she'd even jumped down. Everyone wanted to see their commander in single combat against a worthy opponent. As Sakura moved with the crowd to the arena, she could hear heated discussions of the possibilities. One man claimed, "It must be Selena. They say her sword is just as mean as her personality."_

 _Another suggested, "That fellow Hinata, everyone says he's quick with a blade!"_

 _"Everyone knows that Subaki is the only one here talented enough to best Lady Corrin," a young woman with wistful eyes protested. When they saw a strong jawed teenager instead of a warrior, they all fell silent. Sakura was not above shock; her mouth fell open just like all the rest._

 _Now the boy charged Corrin and she twisted out of the way, avoiding the tip of the spear. She swung at him and he deflected, directing her sword up and away from him. Sakura wanted to shake her sister for letting this proceed._ _ **He has the advantage,**_ _she wanted to shout. But part of her knew that Corrin was well aware of his advantage, that her sister's mind was working on multiple levels._

 _As the two exchanged blows, the crowd's attention intensified. They ooh'ed and ah'ed when it was appropriate and their eyes grew wider and wider. Sakura's narrowed. The fight was certainly entertaining, but she sensed something amiss. It wasn't until Corrin faltered for the first time that she realized what it was._

 _Corrin had just avoided being skewered and made a misstep. Her clumsy footwork put her directly into his reach again but she didn't correct her mistake. While everyone around her shouted, Sakura only frowned. Corrin would_ _ **never**_ _make such a silly mistake. She was far too methodical and cautious for sloppy footing._

 _It seemed like the boy had come to a similar realization as he did not capitalize on Corrin's mistake. Sakura saw his lips move._

 _"I want a fair fight."_

 _Corrin refused to give him one, she continued to work against herself. She blocked halfheartedly and rarely deflected his blows, giving him ample opportunity to defeat her. But he wouldn't. As the crowd began to pick up on Corrin's ploy, they offered encouragement to the boy. His face grew red and his annoyance and anger began to flow into his movements. For a time, he fought with jerky motions and too much force. His swings were wide and unbalanced. And it was then that he struck a blow on Corrin. It came unexpectedly; a sudden forward motion and her forearm began to bleed. The crowd roared. The duel changed then and Corrin's self sacrificing game ended._

 _The two fought and it was a flurry of motion and shouting and much too confusing for Sakura to follow. Sakura knew that Corrin was a great swordfighter to have lasted so long against a spear, but it was becoming too great a challenge for her. The length of the spear negated her reach and she couldn't get anywhere near close enough to land a hit. Her quick movements were barely getting her out of the way in time and she didn't have a chance to retaliate before he was swinging at her again._

 _One of his lunges went too far and Corrin surged forward, using the full weight of her body to attack. He righted himself but by then it was too late. In a last ditch effort, he swung upwards and managed to catch her blade, but he'd swung too hard and both their weapons went flying. On the sidelines, poor Kaden barely avoided being skewered._

Everybody knew his name now. It had been weeks, but she'd never forget the look on her sister's face when her sword had been sent flying. With her eyes bulging and mouth agape, it had been a mixture of unadulterated shock and horror and the tiniest hint of pride.

The boy was good, _extremely_ good, which was why Sakura didn't believe his story of being a simple daikon farmer. Nor did she believe for a second that his friends tended wheat. Corrin either didn't notice that their stories made no sense or she didn't care.

She had given them free run of the camp and the group seemed to constantly be in trouble. The girl had picked a fight with a catcalling knight and had to be dragged off the man before she did permanent damage. The blue haired boy had a penchant for attracting all sorts of wildlife and was responsible for an infestation of squirrels plaguing the camp. The blonde was caught sneaking around the records hall carrying armfuls of texts by Azura, who helped put them all back, and he and Shiro were constantly trying to sneak into war council meetings. They often went unnoticed until one of them spoke. However, last time, they'd been discovered when Shiro started gnawing on a chicken wing in the middle of a tense discussion regarding troop movements.

The youngest boy was the only one who was never in trouble. He spent his days wandering camp, asking everyone how their day was and picking dandelions. His behavior was endearing if not a little odd. Sakura didn't think he was that much younger than she was.

She watched them with mild interest, wondering what their stories were, what had happened to their parents, why they seemed to have so much tension woven into the lines on their faces.

"Aha! I've been looking all over for you!"

Sakura jumped and her hand flew to her chest, fingers splayed. Breathing heavily, she turned towards the voice that had nearly stopped her heart. The blonde healer ran towards her, curling ponytails trailing behind her. Dust erupted from the ground as she skidded to a halt. With delicate fingers, she smoothed down the black ruffles of her skirt and stared expectantly at Sakura. Sakura realized then that she was supposed to speak.

"L-looking for me?" she stammered. Elise beamed, "Of course!"

"W-why?"

"Corrin said we'd make good friends!

Red hair flew out of her face as her head snapped up and she asked, "She did?"

"Yeah!" she nodded and her ponytails bounced. Her bottom lip jutted and she said, "Everyone is always saying 'Go play with someone your own age' or 'I'm too busy Elise! Go bother someone else!'"

"I'm sure they d-don't say that," Sakura replied. Elise shrugged, "Not exactly, but I can take a hint."

Then, she sat next to Sakura.

"Corrin and Camilla are the only ones who don't tell me that but Camilla's been crabby and I don't want to take up all of Corrin's time."

Lacing her fingers under her chin, Elise leaned forward and took in her surroundings. Sakura stared at her. The gentle midday light made the Nohrian princess' ivory skin glow and her lavender eyes nearly transparent. The curve of her face was gentle but tempered like steel. Suddenly, she turned to Sakura and groaned, "This is so _boring._ "

Sakura laughed behind her hand and agreed with a nod. Elise frowned and asked, "If you think it's boring too, then why are you here?"

"That's my retainer," Sakura said quietly, pointing to Hana. Elise's eyes widened as Hana executed an effortless parry and used the momentum to surge forward and disarm her opponent.

"Wow," Elise cried, "She's amazing!"

Sakura smiled and replied, "Yeah, she is."

"My retainer's over there," Elise announced pointing to a mountain of a woman in full armor. The woman dragged weights behind her as she jogged around the arena. She moved easily and fluidly as if she _didn't_ have three-hundred pound weights attached to her legs.

"Effie's really strong," Elise explained, eyeing Sakura's flabbergasted expression. Sakura swallowed and nodded. They sat for awhile in silence, watching their respective retainers.

"Okay, so I'm about to fall asleep," Elise said suddenly. Her large eyes blazed with determination and she announced, "Let's go do something!"

"Like what?" Sakura responded, still staring at Hana. The other healer's eyes searched the arena before landing on the group of teenagers. She stared at them for awhile and Sakura shifted her legs, frowning. At last, Elise hummed and said, "Have you noticed how miserable all the kids look around here?"

Sakura thought of the miserable faces on children younger than her, the tears shed when the adults weren't looking, the longing in their eyes for a home that would never exist again. Sakura nodded.

"You and I should work together to make them happy!" Elise announced, "If we start playing with them, think how happy they'll be!"

Sakura frowned.

"Just playing with them won't be enough," she admitted, looking at Elise. The other girl's mouth scrunched up and she said, "It's better than nothing!"

Elise stood and held her hand down to Sakura.

"C'mon, I'll prove it!"

Sakura allowed Elise to pull her to her feet. She brushed off her skirt as Elise took off. Sakura followed Elise as the other girl blazed towards the group of teenagers. The grinning girl was no longer grinning and lay on her back in the dirt. As they neared, they could hear her cursing.

"Damn it, how do you always do that?" she seethed. She made no effort to get up, only glowered up at the sky. The blonde boy wore a grin now and he shrugged, "You always get sloppy when you think you're winning."

The girl crossed her arms and huffed. The blonde boy poked her in the ribs with the tip of his foot and she glared at him before rolling away.

"You'll never learn, Soleil," the blue haired boy sighed, shaking his head. Shiro still stared at Kagero, dumbfounded. The youngest boy was the only one who noticed their approach. He inclined his head to them and beamed.

"Hello!" he greeted. The entire group turned and the girl in the dirt, Soleil, shot up. They were all tense, staring, and silent as if expecting an attack. Elise didn't let their discomfort stop her. She fixated on the youngest and asked, "What's your name?"

"Kana!" he replied. Elise nudged Sakura with her elbow. Bewildered, Sakura made an expression that questioned _what am I supposed to say?_

Elise gestured to the boy with her eyes, _Talk to him._

"Uh, hi Kana," Sakura decided upon. The boy grinned at her. Elise smiled too.

"Do you want to play with us?" Elise asked and the boy's face glowed. He began to nod yes then stopped. He looked over his shoulder at the blonde boy.

"Can I?" he asked. The blonde boy frowned. Before he could speak, Kana begged, "Please? It's so boring here!"

The blonde sighed and his eyebrows furrowed but he nodded. Kana squealed and threw his arms around the other boy's midsection. The blonde's face slackened and he wrapped his left arm around the younger boy's shoulders slowly as if he were surprised by the contact. As they hugged, Sakura noticed a resemblance for the first time; they had the same soft red-violet eyes.

"Thank you!" Kana cried, squeezing. Then, he raced to stand by Elise and took her hand in his. Sakura realized he hadn't so much as looked in her direction. None of them had. They only stared at Elise and her honey curls. She tried not to take it personally, but somewhere inside her stung.

* * *

"Lady Elise?" Arthur cried, "Lady Elise where did you go?"

His liege had been missing since lunch. She had disappeared from his sight after he had spilled boiling soup all over himself. It had been accident of course as most things were with Arthur. He had excused himself to freshen up because no purveyor of justice should ever appear slovenly! When he had emerged in a clean shirt and fresh pantaloons, Elise was gone!

Arthur scoured the camp in search of her, looking in every spot she had ever visited. He didn't even bother to go near the arena as Elise detested places of physical exertion. When the infirmary, mess hall, hot springs, camp store, and her room yielded no results he began to fear the worst. There were endless culprits behind her disappearance; thieves, bandits, marauders. As he walked towards his hut, he decided upon marauders. Nothing said _enemy of justice_ quite like "marauder."

With a frown he threw open the door to his humble abode. It was a small, uncomfortable living space with only a single bed and a small chest for his personal belongings, but he had insisted upon it for he could not truly call himself a hero if he did not live as humbly as he could. It had not been entirely his idea, however. When asked if he would like a room within the fortress itself alongside the other retainers and their nobles, it was _Effie_ that had jokingly suggested he live "amongst the little people" and it was Elise who had missed the joke, who had cried, _"Yeah Arthur! You have to protect them!"_

Arthur couldn't bear the thought of her little face breaking, of not being the hero she saw him as. So he agreed to the meager hut and the dreadful bed, only to see Elise's face light up as her hero extended his protection over the entire camp. So now, as he sifted through his belongings for his trusty ax, panic gripped his heart. When his hand finally wrapped around the hilt of his weapon, the panic was abated.

"Those marauders will taste justice today!" he shouted as he lifted his ax overhead. It was a giant ax, comically large but the bane of evil doers everywhere. How it fit into the tiny little box at the foot of his bed was a complete mystery and a subject of fervid debate.

It was to the forest that he turned to first and he would have sprinted headfirst into it if a small occurrence had not given him pause. Right before the gates, there ran a squirrel and in its mouth, it carried a string of pearls. Now, Arthur was certainly no expert on the dietary habits of squirrels, but he felt safe in assuming that it did not consist of pearls. He reached one large hand towards the furry thief and it slipped between his fingers, running into the forest.

Though he had not forgotten about Elise, the rodent burglar seemed the more pressing issue and he followed its trail without hesitation. He chased it around trees, over hills, through meadows and across two creeks before he finally managed to catch up with it. It settled in a clearing where it began to burrow into the dirt. A cursory glance revealed dozens of half buried trinkets and priceless jewelry spotting the landscape. This squirrel was a habitual offender!

Arthur slung his ax across his back as he leaned over to retrieve the freshly buried pearls. He had waited for the squirrel to run off before doing so, not wanting it to be aware of the raid he was going to conduct. After the pearls, he uncovered an ornate paperweight, a blue barrette, and a pair of cracked bifocals. It wasn't until his fifth find, an iron belt buckle half submerged in the ground, that he heard the rustling. It originated from behind him, in a bush that came up to his knee. As the rustling intensified, he crept towards it, dropping the stolen treasures from his hand and drawing his ax. When he stood before it, the rustling stopped. With a steady hand, he pulled back the brush and looked into the face of the enemy. It wasn't until it overtook him that the Hero of Nohr began to shriek like a newborn baby.

* * *

Corrin was desperate for a friend. More than that, she wanted a friend that didn't feel obligated to entertain her and one that her presence wasn't a burden on.

Though she loved Jakob and Kaze deeply and did enjoy spending time with them, their concern for her well being always overshadowed any interactions they had. Kaze always kept a watchful eye on the horizon, searching for attackers and Jakob was constantly fretting over every inch of her, making sure everything was as it should be.

Azura had grown more reserved and withdrawn as the days passed, spending most of her time tucked away inside her room, leaving only for dinner. Elise was as sweet and fun as she'd always been, but, now, Corrin could never find the energy to entertain her. She didn't have time for a game of tag and she was too stressed for hide-and-seek. Each time she turned down her little sister's requests to oversee scout reports and troop trainings, she felt like she was being torn in two. She wondered if this was how Xander felt growing up, having to turn down his siblings requests to play. If he too, felt the awful twisting in his heart at the sight of Elise's disappointed frown, her sad eyes. Then she'd buried the thought to avoid the sting that accompanied it.

In regards to Elise's older sister, Corrin had been actively avoiding Camilla since their fight. She didn't have the vocabulary to apologize and knew that an incomplete apology would only make things worse.

Sakura always seemed too busy, tending incessantly to the wounded in the infirmary, and, as for Takumi, Corrin was convinced he was avoiding her. Every attempt to initiate conversation was brushed off or ignored.

So when Silas had begged to join her army claiming to be a forgotten friend after his defeat in the Port Town of Dia, she had welcomed him with open arms. Her initial interest in him stemmed from the secrets he held from a part of her life she'd been made to forget. He had taken her outside the Northern Fortress, but she had no memory of it, hadn't even known it had happened. Their friendship had grown from there and it had been a good decision to befriend him. At least, it had been at first. Now, she wasn't so sure.

They sat across from each other, cross-legged on the blanket. A picnic basket lay on its side, its contents spilled onto the grass, soiled by the dirt. That had been his doing; he'd knocked it over when he'd moved closer to her. It was useless now, overturned and unnecessary, but she stared at it, unable to bear looking at him. His gray eyes would not move from her face.

"Won't you say something?" he questioned at last. She swallowed and tried to ignore the heat in her face. The tips of her index and middle finger pushed unconsciously against her lips, warding him off from trying again.

It had been so unexpected. They'd been discussing Leo and Xander of all things. He had been the one to bring them up, questioning why she never mentioned them. She'd admitted, _"It hurts too much. To know they hate me."_

 _"They don't hate you,"_ he'd insisted, _"How could they hate someone as wonderful as you?"_

She hadn't gotten a chance to argue because he had continued with _"You're so wonderful Corrin."_

Then he'd surged forward, kissed her. It hadn't lasted long, a few seconds really, before she'd flinched away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Now, they both jumped at the scream and the awkwardness of the moment vanished. Without a word, they rose to their feet and chased after the sound. The branches flew past her, scratching at her arms. Silas ran ahead of her, leading the way and forcing any potentially harmful sticks or rocks farther into the dirt beneath his boots. Despite the path he created, her bare feet began to ache as they collided again and again with the hard, uneven earth.

They ran deeper and deeper into the forest, drawing closer to the noise as they went. Corrin had no idea what to expect and she suspected Silas didn't either. Neither had their swords, only a dagger and, in Corrin's case, a dragonstone. Though she was in no mood to use it, (when was she ever?), her fingers ripped it from her neck, squeezing it in anticipation. Even though she was charging headfirst into an unknown, she felt more at ease than before. Gone was the discomfort and embarrassment, now she felt only the familiar surge of adrenaline. It was a welcome change.

"There!" Silas suddenly shouted and she skidded to a halt beside him. Before them, Arthur brandished his axe wildly and screamed at an army of squirrels encircling him. The squirrels appeared docile, sitting on their haunches and twitching their tails. However, from the scratches marring Arthur's chiseled face, Corrin could only assume that the squirrels were not as friendly as they appeared. At the sound of their arrival, the squirrels scattered, vanishing into the surrounding shrubbery.

"Ho!" Arthur called to them, "We mustn't let them get away!"

Without allowing them to respond, he disappeared into the forest shouting, "No pilfering rodents shall escape the Hero of Justice!"

As Silas sighed and stared after the bumbling hero, Corrin laughed aloud. It was a deep belly laugh that burst out of her unceremoniously and echoed among the leaves.

"What is it?" Silas asked. She shook her head affectionately and announced, "That man never fails to entertain."

"That he does," Silas agreed. Their eyes met and hers jumped away a split second later. He reddened. Then, he looked up into the sky and said, "It's getting late. I should be meeting with Kaze for patrol soon."

"Yes," Corrin responded mechanically, wanting him to leave very badly. His fingers poked at his cowlick and he timidly asked, "Could we talk, uh, later? About-?"

"Sure," she interrupted. She would say anything in that moment to get him to leave. He nodded and swallowed at the same time before saying, "Okay well, bye."

Then he was gone and she was standing alone. Her head spun. Was any of their friendship real? All the secrets she'd shared threatened to spill out of her mouth as her stomach turned. Part of her felt used, but she knew that was unfair. Silas had never acted out a turn before today.

Things she had refused to acknowledge before jumped to the forefront of her thoughts. His hand lingering on her shoulder for a second too long, the way he said _"I missed you"_ the first day they spent together, a smile so sincere that it permeated the dusk. Sometimes he looked at her with such longing her teeth hurt.

 _Perhaps, this is all a misunderstanding,_ she thought but she knew it wasn't. She stretched above her head and plucked a leaf from a low hanging branch. Between her fingers, she ripped it into shreds. The wind took the pieces and carried them away.

She had led him on in a way, by knowing how he felt and never saying no. Spending so much time with him had only fueled his affection, his want. She should have known better.

 _Why don't you like him?_ she questioned herself _What's so wrong with Silas?_

And she knew the answer was _nothing._ There was absolutely nothing wrong with Silas. He had a gentle heart, a quick wit, and a strong will. He made her laugh more than anyone in recent memory and he was exceedingly thoughtful. When she had developed a head cold, he had convinced the mess hall staff to make soup and insisted she take the day off. When she hadn't, he stopped by to check on her numerous times throughout the day.

And Silas certainly wasn't ugly. Corrin couldn't count how many times she'd been on the receiving end of a jealous glare or an envious frown when she was out in public with him. Part of her, however small, enjoyed that attention, that people thought they were an item. Now the thought made her guilty. She did not have any feelings for Silas but had profited off his feelings for her unfairly.

At her sides, she clenched her fists, raised her head a little higher. She would apologize, beg for his forgiveness. She had abused his feelings and would not stop until that had been set right. Their friendship was too important for her to lose.

 _Later,_ she thought, _Later I'll find him. After his patrol._

She didn't know it, but the discussion would never occur. Because she didn't find him later and the next day was too late because that would be the day that everything went wrong.

* * *

 **A/N Let me start by saying, Arthur is way too fun to write. He's like Batman if Batman were completely incompetent and extremely unlucky. I always got a serious lovey dovey vibe from Silas towards Corrin in game (even in the non-S supports) and I couldn't help but to play off that in this chapter.**


	6. Changing Skies

**A race against time.**

* * *

Corrin wiped the back of her hand against her forehead. It came away drenched in sweat. She snapped her hand out from her and sent tiny wet droplets soaring in every direction. For the first time in hours, she was motionless. Her joints ached, refusing to settle. Around her, the army groaned and stuttered to a halt. It had been a long day. A _very_ long day.

"The outlook is grim," Gunter huffed beside her. He removed a scope from his eye and passed it to her. She held it flush against her right eye and felt her blood run cold.

They crouched in a brush on an overlook, just before the Bottomless Canyon. From their vantage point, they could see the entire enemy line stretching endlessly in every direction; an impenetrable wall. Through the scope, she saw Iago positioned at the rear. He rubbed at his wrists and barked orders at the nearest troops, spittle flying from his mouth. He seemed nervous but that wasn't a surprise. Iago wasn't the type of man accustomed to full out warfare, preferred to work in the shadows instead.

Corrin looked over the rest of the army as what little hope she had left dissipated. Xander and Leo were in that block somewhere. She didn't try to find them, ignored the hurt swelling in her chest. She would need to be stoic, completely unemotional when it came time to face them. Otherwise, she ran the risk of becoming a hysterical mess. They'd kill her in an instant.

She lowered the scope and backed away from the brush. She walked to where her siblings and their retainers were gathered and explained the situation.

"What do you think, Ryoma?" she asked when she'd finished, turning to her brother. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his chin pointed to the sky, face pensive.

"We charge straight through the middle," he said, "and pray we make just enough headway to get through."

Corrin nodded. It was what she would have said herself, but knowing that he thought the same was a comfort. He had only been at her side for the past few hours, but his was a welcome and much needed presence. She trusted and relied upon the opinions of her other companions but they weren't _Ryoma._

They had little time. Overhead, the sky was already beginning to turn the same shade. Once it was a solid blue, they would only have a few hours before the skies switched completely; three hours at the most. Three hours to make it through the entire Nohrian army. And they were starting with a disadvantage; half of their army was either dead or too injured to fight. The other half was about to drop dead from exhaustion, herself included. She could still feel the immense heat from the lava fields in her bones, searing her flesh.

"Most of us won't make it," Hinoka observed. She held her lance perpendicular to her body in a stance that demanded respect. Camilla stood next to Hinoka, slumped over her ax as though she were about to take a nap. The Nohrian had taken to rolling her eyes every time Hinoka spoke. Now was no different.

"We don't have time for a more nuanced approach," Corrin responded. She moved back to the brush, not bothering to hide herself, and lifted the scope to her eye one last time. Iago smiled at her. The smile curled at the edges and dripped with malice. He wiggled his fingers at her and she threw the eyepiece to the ground. It began to smolder in the grass. When she turned, she found that everyone stared at her with growing dread. Running from the overlook, she yelled, "We have to move! _Now!"_

"Ready the troops!" Ryoma shouted raising Raijinto above his head. The command was carried back through the ranks like wildfire. She closed her eyes and there followed a moment of complete silence. Even the wind seemed to take pause. Silent prayers were given, promises were made, mantras recited.

The command to attack echoed, but she didn't hear it. Her hair blew across face as the army surged forward. When next she opened her eyes, she was among them, wedged between Gunter and Jakob, hurtling towards the Nohrian line. The cavalry rushed ahead of her and she was far enough behind to see the first blows exchanged and then she wasn't anymore.

Three Nohrians attacked her at once. She swung at the first, caught him in the arm. He shrieked and went down. She dodged an overhead attack. Kicked out, managed to buckle the second's legs. She moved forward. The third followed, heavily armored.

Sweat dripped into her eyes. Her vision blurred until she saw only streaks of color. She twisted out of the way of his broad ax but caught a boot to the ribs. Something cracked. Bile shot into her mouth. She spat into the dirt and aimed for his head. It didn't connect and she barely avoided the next attack. There was a sound of slicing wind. Then the man fell to the ground, an arrow sprouting from the crack between his helmet and mantle. A burn spread across her chest and the pain vanished. Elise was nearby, her particular brand of healing significantly more fiery than anyone else's. Corrin didn't have time to thank her. She moved forward.

The air by her ear sizzled and she dove to the ground, Nosferatu erupting behind her. She twisted to her feet and Yato skewered the sorcerer. She yanked the blade free as the mage fell. She moved forward. A berserker came at her next, but moved too slowly. She dodged. Then Yato severed the berserker's arm off. Her mouth tasted like dirt. Her eyes stung from the sweat. She moved forward.

She was rushed again. There were five this time. It became a matter of dodging. She couldn't attack. They would catch her if she attacked. She parried and deflected until her legs felt like lead. One drove the tip of a spear into her shoulder. She lurched away. Blood gushed. Still she dodged. The stone lying against the hollow of her throat pulsated in time with her heart beat. The sensation spread but then she heard the thunder of wings.

Corrin extended her arm upwards and a sky knight snatched her. The momentum carried her onto the back of the Pegasus and nearly tore her shoulder from her socket. She slumped forward until the gentle, feathery touch of Sakura's healing blossomed across her back. Her fingers nudged the sky knight and she dipped low, farther behind enemy lines. Corrin leapt, rolled into the landing. Her jaw clicked together as her body hit the ground and the pain radiated through her spine. She moved forward.

An infantryman engaged her but they didn't fight for long. The air seared and gnarled roots burst through the ground, narrowly missing Corrin's foot. Her heart leapt into her throat and she stumbled back, Yato suddenly seeming inadequate. _Where is he oh gods oh gods._

The infantryman swung at her head. The shock from Brynhildr so close stunted her movements. She pulled her head back too late. The infantryman's sword ripped through the skin on her cheek. Blood oozed and she could taste it; oily and slick. Corrin charged her enemy head-on. She feinted and ducked close. Yato ripped through the infantryman's side into their ribs. She moved forward. Nearby, Brynhildr tore apart a general and the woman's agonized screams joined the cacophony of misery already in the air.

Her head throbbed and the entire battle pulsated in and out of focus. Still she fought. Duel cavaliers rushed her and she leapt out of their paths. They didn't come back at her. All around her, she could hear the suction of the roots from Brynhildr returning to the earth and the screams. _I'm next gods gods gods_

A lancer lunged and she spun away. They swung overhead and she rolled under, about to pop back up when someone _leapt over_ her. The lancer shrieked then collided with the ground, dead. Corrin stood, eyebrows arched and mouth tight. He turned. She jumped back, sinking low and raising Yato without really meaning to. The adrenaline pumping through her veins slowed her rationality. He had just killed one of his own, killed her enemy but she couldn't process that. Couldn't acknowledge that the fight she had been dreading didn't have to happen. There was no time to question. She had only one thought; _survive._

She charged him. He sidestepped, eyes widening. She lashed out again almost catching him in the bicep. Again, he dodged but now Siegfried came up to defend him. He didn't attack her, tried to tell her to stop but she didn't. Teeth gritted, she put all her weight into her next attack but the swing went too wide and he deflected, sending Yato into the dirt. She leapt towards it but he kicked it away. She stepped back, heart in her throat. The tension in her back threatened to snap her in two.

But he didn't attack. He lowered his weapon, free hand spread flat in the air, fingers slightly curled. She relaxed, but only a little. Behind him, a Nohrian archer lined up a shot, arrow pointed directly at her forehead. Before she could even consider moving, roots burst from the ground and encircled the archer. Blood sprayed out in a fine mist, the man screamed as his bones were reduced to dust and then it was over. Brynhildr returned to the earth. Leo moved to stand beside his brother. Confusion came first then relief. There were questions but there was no time to ask them so she didn't.

"I hope you brought reinforcements," she snapped instead. Leo rolled his eyes and huffed, "Unlike you, we planned our treason."

Xander only nodded and Corrin realized it was the only reunion they were to have.

* * *

As she was apt to do, Corrin had separated herself from her own troops almost immediately. Though it greatly upset her retainers, she did so without hesitation or forethought. One minute she'd be between two of them and the next she'd be gone. It was incredibly dangerous, but she brushed it off anytime it was mentioned, saying, _"I can't be near anyone if I have to use the dragonstone."_

The troops accepted this excuse. Her retainers and family didn't.

Corrin running off caused the chain of command to fall onto the next highest ranking member which, until earlier that day, had been Camilla. Camilla was a fine warrior but wasn't much for strategy. Whenever a question was directed towards her, the usual response was "kill the bad guys." It wasn't the most helpful advice and led to battles won through sheer demonstrations of force. It went without saying that the troops were relieved that Ryoma had seniority over Camilla. His command instilled bravery and, against the daunting odds, the army fought valiantly. But it wasn't enough.

The Nohrian army engulfed them instantly and they fought on all sides. Corrin, the wyvern riders, and the sky knights were the only ones who managed to escape the blockade. The healers stood in the center, protected by the archers and mages, while hell raged around them. Out of everyone, they were under the most emotional strain. It was them that kept the soldiers alive, casting healing spell after healing spell. If it were not for them, Corrin's army would not have lasted as long as it did.

Their saving grace came from within the enemy. One minute there seemed to be no hope, only annihilation from all sides. Then, the Nohrian line split in two and a cry from the cavalry echoed _"The Nohrians are attacking themselves!"_

There was no hesitation. Ryoma led the charge through the gap as the Nohrians devolved all around them. When the line tightened again, he slashed his way through, invigorated by the mayhem affecting their enemy. Ryoma's only thoughts circled around victory and the safety of his siblings. With each enemy he cut down, his fears lessened.

Raijinto spit lightning as the Nohrians fell away until the army was able to move again, inching closer to the Bottomless Canyon. Among the healers, Elise wept as they moved forward, knowing her brothers had come to their rescue. She imagined coming upon them, each taking one of her arms, Xander the left one and Leo the right, and lifting her into a big group hug. Then Camilla would join and Corrin too. It would be the family reunion she had been dreaming of since she'd left Nohr months ago.

Meanwhile, Hinoka soared overhead providing air support and searching for her sister. No one had explained Corrin's disappearing act and she was rife with panic. An arrow ripped past her ear and she jerked the reins down, spearing the attacking archer through the stomach. She swept low over the soldiers below, sweeping their faces for ruby eyes and pointed ears. It wasn't until a dragon towered above the enemy that she gave up her search and returned her attention to the battle.

With the aid of Xander and Leo's double-cross, the Nohrian army disintegrated. Many still loyal Nohrians fled, sprinting away from the battle as fast as they could. Others stood their ground but it was only a matter of time before they were cut down. The only real remaining challenge came from Iago. In his desperation, he summoned Faceless and the monstrous horde seemed endless. The Faceless blocked the bridge over the canyon and proved formidable. Each time one was cut down and a path created, two more sprung up to take its place.

Overhead, the sky stratified slowly. The uniform blue had dissipated, replaced by contrasting night and day. Inky black began to darken over Hoshido and yellow dawn spread over Nohr. There was only an hour left. Corrin had even less than that.

* * *

Leo was not there when it happened. In fact, he was as far away as he could have possibly been. He had ridden with Xander to the back of the formation to rally the troops for the last forward push. They were greeted by their retainers, waving them closer. The fighting at this end had come to a close and all that was left was dealing with those that had surrendered. Laslow motioned to Corrin, still visible above the horde of Faceless, and said, "Hell of a trick!"

And it _was_ a hell of a trick. The shock of Corrin shedding her human form had nearly stopped his heart.

 _They formed a sort of triangle as they ran; Xander and Corrin in the front, Leo the point in the back. Anytime he stopped to cast, they defended him. The system worked until they drew closer to Iago. The sorcerer greeted them by sending a volley of formidable dark magic their way. It didn't connect and Leo's stomach flipped. He ignored the sensation and closed his eyes. Brynhildr tore through a knight._

 _He opened his eyes and Corrin was darting forward, Yato aimed at Iago's neck. The spell Iago had cast began to thicken, tendrils of smoke rising through the ground. Too late, Leo realized his imprudence. He screamed her name as the Faceless began to form around her, Iago cackling wildly above it all._

 _He surged forward, palm outstretched, Brynhildr at the ready when the Faceless tumbled down. He could see her in a corona of blazing light and then her body was melting away, splitting apart, growing bigger. Her arms sharpened, elongated into thick, armored appendages. Her face blurred and formed into the face of a monster. He stopped so suddenly that he fell backwards onto the solid earth. He bounced and it hurt. The dragon roared and batted away the Faceless. They crumpled into dust as her razor claws ripped through them._

 _Still on the ground in an incredibly undignified position, he stared with his mouth hanging open. At his side, Xander, stoic, unflinching Xander, was stunned into immobility, gawking up at the thing that was Corrin. There had been rumors of course, but neither had believed them. It didn't seem possible but here she was; Corrin the dragon._

 _As Iago summoned more Faceless and Corrin tore them apart, the rest of her army caught up and Ryoma insisted they had the situation under control._

Now, Xander explained logistics and how their ragtag group of turncoats was to attack the Faceless and the remaining Nohrians. Leo barely listened. His mind raced at a frenzied pace, a result of all the adrenaline in his system, and he thought of Corrin.

 _How is this possible?_ he wondered. _No one in a millennium has had blood so potent._

Beside him, Xander was saying, "We have to kill Iago to stop the Faceless" and slid from his mount. It was as he dismounted that the scream rang out, shrill and inhuman.

Leo slammed his hands over his ears and spun to the source of the noise. In the distance, Corrin stood frozen above the masses, head stiff and pointed to the sky. His jaw clenched so tight that his teeth were on the verge of shattering. Around him, everyone did the same. It was the kind of sound that drove a man insane and it persisted far too long. Then Corrin's draconic form shrank and disappeared. The screeching ceased.

He was the first to move, spurring his steed forward. He snapped the reins thinking _faster faster_ and heard the thunder of hooves in pursuit. The land flew past, a blur of grayscale and muted flashes from the polished armor of the dead.

He skidded to a halt and dismounted in a single, fluid motion. His boots sank in the dirt. Elise stood nearby, Arthur and Effie on either side of her. They fought off the Faceless that came near, keeping their liege safe. Elise did not move. She only stood still, rod clenched between white knuckles. His fingers wrapped around her shoulder and he yanked her backwards demanding, "What happened?"

The movement broke her and she doubled over, collapsing against his chest. Tears streamed from her eyes and she wept, "It's Corrin! She's hurt bad and w-we can't heal her!"

"How bad?" he asked. His voice was even, but cold. Not being able to heal her wounds meant Corrin had been poisoned by something incredibly powerful. Or she was dead.

His sister didn't answer, couldn't answer, and he released her. She fell to her knees and screamed in hysteria. He retrieved Brynhildr from his mount. The blood thrumming in his head drowned out the sound of his sister's choked sobs. He stepped past Elise and her retainers.

Leo would later hear the situation explained like this:

 _Corrin stood among the Faceless, destroying twenty with each flick of her tail. Iago got close enough and lashed out with a wyrmslayer. The blade ripped through her right leg and that was when she screamed. Nobody actually saw it happen but everyone knew it did._

 _Ryoma managed to retrieve her before the Faceless killed her. She bled heavily from the wound which spanned from the top of her hip to just above her kneecap. The distinctive marks of the blade marred the edges of the wound. Within minutes, she lost consciousness. The skin around the wound turned a sickly purple, spreading upwards through the healthy flesh. Ryoma brought her to Sakura but nobody could heal her. She'd been poisoned and it was moving too fast._

 _"We have to get her to the infirmary!" Sakura shouted, wrapping every inch of gauze she had around the wound. It was then that Elise saw and began to sob. Her crying drew the attention of others but they were all too preoccupied with their enemy to do anything about it. The sight of Corrin motivated them to fight harder, angrier._

 _"There's no way to break through the line!" Ryoma told her. In his arms, Corrin's face grew ashen and blood soaked through the bandages. Azura appeared then and said, "I can get you through the Faceless."_

 _Ryoma tried to protest but the songstress shouted, "You have to trust me or Corrin dies!"_

 _"I'm going with you!" Elise cried running after them. Sakura turned and yelled, "You can't help! You'll only get in the way!"_

 _Then they were gone._

Of course, Leo didn't know any of this, but as he tore through the Faceless, it didn't matter. He knew that Corrin was massively injured, maybe fatally injured, and that it was Iago's doing.

Maybe that had been the plan all along. Maybe his father knew of their treachery but sent the army anyway. Maybe Iago's only instructions were to kill Corrin; sacrifice the army, kill Corrin. Maybe his father had permitted their treason so they could watch her die.

Leo screamed and directed Brynhildr outward. The incantation came without thought and dozens of Faceless disappeared, taken by the roots. His fingers trembled so he laid them flat against Brynhildr's cover. He inhaled deeply then threw his arm out, opening the tome with a flick of his wrist. _Again._

The roots shot up, punching through the monsters' legs and chest until they vanished. His vision blurred but he didn't stumble. He shook his head to right his vision and drops of sweat flew from his white-gold hair. A hand pulled him back and Niles shouted, "Lord Leo, you'll kill yourself!"

He shrugged off Niles' hand and moved forward. The ache in his blood radiated but he didn't stop. He thought of Corrin, massively injured and weak; his fault. He should have known. Distracted, a Faceless managed to attack him and dented the armor on his forearm. A blast of magic and the monster fell away. Leo didn't have to hear the shout of "Odin Dark has your back!" to know who was responsible.

He shook the fog from his head and destroyed another row of Faceless. His hands wavered as the tome sapped more of his strength but he didn't care. Corrin was dying, maybe already dead. His fault.

"Lord Leo!"

A Faceless drove a shackled claw into his stomach and he stumbled backwards with an ungraceful "umphf." His lungs burned as he refilled them, throat raw. Behind him, Niles grunted and an arrow bloomed from the Faceless' head. It disintegrated.

Leo continued to tear through the Faceless as both his retainers cried for him to stop. Their concern was appreciated but wasted. He wouldn't stop, not until Iago was dead. His skin grew nearly translucent with each massive use and the veins beneath shone throne. Brynhildr was draining him dry. It ate his mortality as he drew upon more of its power; too much of its power. More power required more strength, more sacrifice.

The rest of the army finally caught up and made short work of the rest of the Faceless. More Faceless came, but their formation rate slowed. Iago was tiring.

Xander joined the fray, charging in on his horse. Siegfried blazed and a dozen Faceless evaporated in the crimson light. Leo desired that kind of power; power so immense that didn't require personal sacrifice. Still, Brynhildr certainly had its advantages.

Leo flexed his fingers and summoned Brynhildr once more. A wall of roots burst in front of his brother, destroying nearly a third of the attacking Faceless. His vision turned black and he swayed in place. By sheer luck alone, he managed not to fall. He tasted rust. He spit and blood stained the dirt. Xander shouted something at him but Leo couldn't hear. His ears rumbled with low static. Once more, he raised his hand.

Just as he began the incantation, a wyvern rider swooped low. He stumbled out of the wyvern's way, throwing an arm up over his eyes to deflect the bits of dust and rock the landing tossed up. The wind from its wings pushed Brynhildr from his palm and the tome slammed shut as it fell. Instinctively, he bent to retrieve it. His fingers just brushed the leather binding when the edge of an ax nearly cut his arm off. Astonished, his head snapped up and he met his sister's burning eyes. Her leg swung from the stirrup and kicked him square in the chest. For the second time that day, he fell ungracefully onto the ground. The swell of movement made him see black again and his head felt like it would burst. He gripped his head, fingers burrowing against his temples in an attempt to relieve the pressure. When the darkness cleared, both Brynhildr and his sister were gone.

"Damnit Camilla!" Leo cursed after her, scrambling to his feet. Odin and Niles rushed to his side and poked and prodded for broken bones. He batted them away and scowled at their concern.

Ahead of them, Iago fought off Xander and the others. He managed to keep them at bay by replicating himself and having them chase after the wrong one. The clones were identical in every way and an untrained eye would never be able to discern the real one. And if the clones weren't enough of a challenge, the Faceless still persisted. With the focus on Iago, less Faceless were killed and more continued to form, attacking from all sides.

Lurching forward, Leo ripped his sword free from the scabbard on his waist. It felt abnormally heavy in his grasp. Odin and Niles flanked him and they moved as a unit. Each time he engaged one of the monsters, it was dead in seconds, but that was his retainers' doing. The sword certainly wasn't his strong suit. With their help, he quickly reached his brother's side.

"Leo!" Xander grunted and decapitated an Iago replication, "Can you tell?"

Leo could. The real Iago was a split second faster than his counterparts. When he waved his arm to raise more Faceless, his clones lagged behind. Unless you knew to look for it, it was imperceptible. The true Iago stood just to their right and tried his best to hide that he was watching them. But Leo pointed ahead and Xander moved without question.

The Iagos cackled at the misdirection and sidestepped Leo's attack. As Leo swung again the sorcerer chided, "Best call your big brother back."

Leo's movements were lethargic and haphazard. His blows landed nowhere near Iago. Camilla was right to take Brynhildr when she had; another massive use and he'd probably be catatonic. The adrenaline in his veins was the only thing keeping him on his feet. Behind him, he heard Niles nocking an arrow and he screamed, "I have this!"

Niles didn't lower his bow, but he didn't fire either.

"Ah the arrogance of youth," Iago remarked, "I miss those-"

Blood spurted across Leo's face and a sword slashed into Iago's neck with a wet _thwack._ Retching, Leo's blade fell from his grip and he wiped at his skin with both hands. Iago slumped to the ground with a thud and his clones disappeared. In the sorcerer's place stood a silver haired knight with an awful cowlick and a good natured smile.

"Sorry about that," he said, "You looked like you needed help."

Leo considered killing Silas for longer than he should have. In the end, he sighed and turned away. The Faceless had stopped rising and the rest were quickly being done away with.

Camilla landed beside Leo and held Brynhildr out to him. He snatched it from her and cradled it to his chest, glaring at her. She pursed her lips and it occurred to him that even though they hadn't spoken in months she was still looking out for him.

"We have to go!" a man shouted. Leo frowned and thought, _Go where?_

The man, whom Leo recognized as Corrin's butler Jakob, rushed towards the bridge urging everyone to follow. Jakob made it onto the first plank on the bridge when the Hoshidian prince, Takumi, called, "Hold! Where are we to go?"

"Into the canyon!" Jakob responded huffily, "And quickly, the skies are almost completely switched."

Leo exchanged a dumbfounded expression with Niles. Today seemed to be a day of utter bewilderment. Takumi opened his mouth to protest but didn't manage to get a word out as the earth began to rumble around him and the archer was thrown unceremoniously to the ground. As the tremors spread, others were knocked off their feet as well. Leo managed to stabilize himself but Odin's feet flew out from underneath him and Niles was launched forward. The stream of curses that left the outlaw's mouth when he landed were so vile that Leo felt the sudden urge to bathe.

The dirt split open all across the battlefield. The landscape shifted and spectral figures rose through the cracks. Their forms wavered in the sunlight and some were nearly invisible. Their numbers grew until there seemed to be infinitely many. The rumbling stopped and the silence was tremendous. No one moved and there was total still. Then, Jakob shouted, "No time to argue!" and took a swan dive off the bridge.

"Well, today's really gone to shit," Niles muttered from the dirt and Leo was inclined to agree.

* * *

The Vallite attack was merciless. It came without warning and without a moment's reprieve. They were fast, deadly, and nearly impossible to see. They made quick work of Xander's reinforcements, ripping through the ranks and killing everything in their path. Corrin's army fared little better. Though accustomed to fighting this enemy, the army was in no shape for another battle. Their numbers declined by the hundreds.

For the time being, the royals of Hoshido and Nohr held their own. Takumi fired the Fujin Yumi at such incredible speeds that it was a wonder his arm didn't fly off. Though the constant volley of arrows discouraged the enemy from approaching, very few met their target. Hinoka soared through the air; fighting defensively against an enemy she had no hope of seeing. Elise darted across the battlefield, healing whomever she came upon. Her face was sober and focused, but tear tracks glistened on her cheeks. Arthur followed close behind, keeping her safe. Leo was doing the worst. He was visibly drained and could barely defend himself. He had Brynhildr, but he was hesitant to use it. If not for Odin and Niles, he would have been added to the casualty count.

A steady stream of soldiers sprinted for the bridge, jumping off it in droves. Most of them didn't make it that far; they were cut down along the way. Camilla was one of those on the bridge. She had to be helped over the railing by Selena and Beruka. Something was wrong with her back. She made them jump first and then followed after, twisting in the open air.

On the battlefield, the Vallites continued to tear through the army. The broken earth posed a challenge as the jagged chasms were too great to risk jumping across. Most of the soldiers died trying to maneuver around the ground hazards. It was a massacre.

Above, Vallite flyers took down the wyvern riders and sky knights one by one. Against the backdrop of the sun, they were invisible. Occasionally, there was the flickering of purple flames but that was it. The only indication that they were there at all was the rain of wounded wyverns and pegasi.

Corrin watched all this happen. She was not there but somewhere in between, able to watch but do nothing else. It felt like another nightmarish dream but she knew it wasn't. She didn't know how she knew; only that she knew. There was a fog in her head that replaced her thoughts. She felt muted panic and concern, but could not reason through them. She could only watch.

Gunter rode through the ranks shouting at the royals, "You all must go into the canyon! There's no way of knowing whether we will triumph today! Lady Corrin would not have you die so needlessly!"

Corrin nodded absentmindedly at this. The veteran knight was right.

She watched Leo get knocked off his feet and a sword driven into the dirt inches from his thigh. He scooted backwards and stabbed his sword through the warrior's foot. The Vallite opened and closed its mouth wordlessly, the way that a fish does when it is first pulled from the water. Odin yanked Leo to his feet and they scampered away. The Vallite pulled its foot free and limped after them.

Corrin turned her attention to the Vallite soldiers and watched them with mild interest. Some of them moved effortlessly and smoothly like perfectly trained war machines. The vast majority however were effective in brutality alone. They moved heavily and awkwardly, lurching after their victims, and seemed completely emotionless; almost like the Faceless, almost dead.

Her leg seemed to flare in pain at the word, but it was gone as quickly as it came. The pain sharpened her senses and she looked over the scene with alert eyes. The wind blew through her and whispered in her bones. _Suffer_ it seemed to tell her. The chill that ran through her then was out of fear. Something bad was happening but there was nothing she could do. She could only watch what she was being shown.

High above the Bottomless Canyon, Hinoka was circled by three Vallite flyers. They lashed out at her with their blades and cuts opened on her forearms. They were taunting her, playing with their kill. There was little she could do but pray that it would be over quickly.

Xander fought alone, farthest from the bridge than the others. His movements were even and tempered, refined to near perfection. Watching him fight was mesmerizing. He never faltered, never missed, never slowed. He seemed unstoppable; a veritable whirlwind of steel. Corrin had spent many hours sparring with him over the years, had thought she was familiar with his movements and stance. Now, it was clear he'd barely put any effort into their sparring sessions.

Her view shifted to one of Elise leaping out of the way of a lance, but Corrin was only mildly concerned. Elise would be fine; Arthur was with her. All of them would be fine because their retainers were with them. Hinoka had been saved by Setsuna who had managed to take out one of the enemy flyers and allowed Hinoka room to escape. Even Leo, stumbling, barely conscious Leo, would be okay because Odin and Niles would never let him die. But Xander was alone.

 _Show me Xander,_ she thought, _I want to see Xander._

Her vision blurred and she couldn't see anything. There was a forward motion in her stomach and a pulling on her skin and then there he was. His blonde hair lifted like a halo as he spun to face his nearest attacker and stabbed Siegfried through their armor. He twisted out of the way of another attacker and shouted as he kicked them away. Corrin wondered where Laslow and Peri were, wondered if he'd sent them away.

If they'd been there, they'd have noticed what he missed. A Vallite assassin stalked outside his area of attack, head low. Corrin screamed at him but there was no sound. She gestured wildly but he could not see. She could only watch.

As more Vallites rushed to engage Xander, the assassin bided their time, waited for a chance. It came when Xander's back was turned, dealing with a different attacker. The assassin sunk low and crept up behind. In her hysteria, Corrin leapt at Xander, felt herself fall out of the place she was in and into another. The assassin's blade punched through her back but it didn't hurt. Her body slowed the blade and it hung suspended within her. It was disorienting to feel something move completely through her. The noise alerted Xander to the danger and he spun and cut down the assassin. Siegfried ripped through her and she felt her edges waver but again there was no pain.

The tension in Xander's face dropped and he took a step backwards. His eyes flared in recognition and the expression that spread across his face was one of pure shock. Corrin had never seen him surprised, for years she believed him incapable of the sensation. But now she knew she'd been wrong. She wished he'd furrow his eyebrows so she could see something familiar. She nearly reached for him, but didn't. She wouldn't have been able to feel him anyway.

Xander turned from her and darted through the Vallites shouting, "Full retreat!"

She watched him disappear into the distance and felt an impending sense of dread closing around her heart. She couldn't shake his horrified expression from her head, the parted lips, the bulging eyes. The sky darkened and the sounds of the battle began to dull. She tried to follow after him but was unable to move. Standing in the field, completely still, her leg began to throb.

 _Why had he looked like he'd seen a ghost?_

The light from the sun had faded completely and she stood alone in the dark. Her right leg ached terribly now and some terrible pressure in her skull left a hole where the explanation should have been.

With slow fingers, she pressed against her leg in a downward path until she came upon ragged, torn flesh. A simple, "oh" escaped her and then her leg buckled. She fell hard against the ground and lay still. The pain spread with each beat of her heart until it had spread into every inch of her body. Her stomach rolled in thick, furious waves and her teeth felt hollow. Was this death? Suffering and nothingness?

Footsteps sounded in the emptiness, far off but nearby at the same time. Through watering eyes, Corrin could make out a small figure approaching slowly. They moved smoothly and, if their footsteps were not audible, they might have been gliding. In her agony, Corrin reached blindly for them, praying for their assistance. They stopped just before her floundering fingers and stood. The tips of her fingers brushed against the hem of a silken gown. Corrin blinked and found recognition in their calm stature, the compassionate curve of their mouth.

Through gritted teeth she was able to form a single word.

"Mother."

* * *

 **A/N Super long, super grueling to write (especially the more action heavy sequences) but all in all, I'm really proud of this chapter.**

 **Also, I want to mention that out of all the legendary weapons, I think Brynhildr is definitely the most sinister. Not because it's the only tome but because of its user. Brynhildr's whole thing is nature & trees and Leo uses it to crush his enemies. It's cool as hell but also really merciless. There's really no coming back from that.**


	7. Trauma

**Corrin has visions and entertains guests.**

* * *

 _The war had ended eight months ago; she had been married for six and the baby was coming now, four weeks premature._

 _She was in Hoshido, visiting with her sister and arranging for more peace talks when an intense ache flared in her lower back. She steadied herself against the table and Hinoka glanced up from the documents asking, "Are you alright Corrin?"_

 _Corrin had nodded,"Yes I'm fine, just the baby."_

 _The aches and pains of being pregnant had become a regular part of her life and so she was continually dismissing them, especially when others inquired about them. Several more bouts of pain flared but she wasn't concerned until her water broke._

 _The woman that delivered the baby was a diviner turned midwife after the war andCorrin's was the first baby she helped deliver. She didn't mention this of course, but Corrin knew something was off all the same. The woman didn't ask Corrin any questions about the pregnancy thus far or about her pain level or anything that Corrin's midwife in Nohr had assured her they would thoroughly discuss when labor started. The midwife just sat in the corner, reading and ignoring Corrin's discomfort. Not that Corrin was vocal about her misery. The most noise she made was a muffled gasp every now and then._

 _When it came time to deliver, the pain was worse than anything else she'd ever experienced. Not even the Fujin Yumi piercing her heart hurt nearly as bad as this did. That may have killed her, but at least it had been quick._

 _She was in labor for ten hours. Hinoka left two hours in. Corrin had asked her to send Sakura but Sakura never came. She learned later that Sakura had outright refused to come. She didn't want anything to do with Corrin. The news was like a punch in the gut but Corrin couldn't blame her. She didn't know why she'd thought the outcome would be any different._

 _Silas and Felicia had come with her to Hoshido, but Corrin didn't summon them. She didn't want them there for the birth of her child when her husband couldn't be. He was hundreds of miles away, completely unaware of the agony she was enduring._

 _So her first child was born alone and loved only by her. When she held him in her arms, she was struck by how very small he was. His little face puckered and she was fearful that she might crush him somehow. He was so tiny; one wrong movement and her baby would be gone and nobody would even know he had existed except for her._

* * *

Silas was not Corrin's first visitor but he was the first not to cry.

He had left the battle at the Bottomless Canyon very early into the Vallite attack when a fellow cavalier had been gravely injured by a Vallite mage. Silas had taken it upon himself to get the woman to safety. He got her to the infirmary but there were too few healers and too many injuries. She had only died moments before, holding his hand.

Silas walked in unannounced. He threw open the door and moved like he was well acquainted with the room, like he had been there many times before. This was not the case because, despite his best efforts, Corrin had never invited him to her quarters. Still, he dreamt of it often and hoped that someday that might change. Today was not that day.

Corrin lay perfectly still and unconscious. The only indication that she was still alive was the weak rise and fall of her chest. Her skin was translucent and the veins shone through, dark and purple.

He sat beside her waist and stared down at her. With the back of his hand, he stroked a stray piece of hair from her face. The feel of her skin reminded him of their kiss in the forest. It wasn't the kind of fairy-tale kiss he'd been hoping for, certainly. She had flinched away so violently that he was certain she didn't feel the same, but she never told him she didn't, only stared at him in surprise. Did that mean there was a chance? Because she hadn't told him no? Maybe she had only drawn away because of her initial surprise? He wasn't sure. The thoughts had kept him up the night before. Either way, he felt like a lovesick fool that had pressed his luck far too soon.

Sakura sat at the desk, watching him. He knew she was there, but pretended that he was alone with Corrin. It would have been much easier if he was alone. He wanted to say aloud all the thoughts he'd kept secret even if she couldn't hear him. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how she was always in his thoughts, how he'd spent years chasing after her because she was the greatest person he had ever come to know, but he couldn't. Not with Sakura's wide eyes acknowledging his every move. So instead, he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and left. He knew she'd be okay. Corrin had never given up before.

* * *

 _The crown was heavy on his head. It was obvious it wasn't meant to be his. She'd heard he refused to have it refitted; it was to serve as a reminder of the brother he could never replace._

 _When she walked in, his head was bowed to the ground. There was insurmountable grief etched into the downward curve of his mouth and reflected in the far-off look in his eyes. His fingers curled into the alabaster armrests as if he strove to leave a permanent mark in the stone. The throne was too big and he shrank himself smaller. When she drew closer, his head snapped up and his expression shifted to one of cool disdain. His eyebrows evened and his eyelids leveled._

 _It had been a week since his coronation; two since his brother and sister had died._

 _"I don't think you should be alone," she told him, resting on the first step._

 _"Your concern is unwanted," he responded lazily. He was trying very hard to be appear unconcerned but she knew him better than she knew anyone else. Two years apart had done nothing to change that. His fingers rapped against his thigh the way they did only when he was upset._

 _"You can't shut me out," she said but he snarled, "Why not? Because you're the only family I have left?"_

 _As her eyebrows rose, he continued, "Camilla's gone. She disappeared after the funeral."_

 _"Leo," she contended, "You shouldn't have to live in misery. You shouldn't-"_

 _"You don't get to boss me around anymore," he interrupted, "I'm king now. You saw to that yourself."_

* * *

Camilla limped into Corrin's room about twenty minutes after Silas had left. Even as she entered the room, she knew she had made a foolish decision. It would only be a matter of minutes before Selena and Beruka realized she had snuck off and came looking for her. But she had to see Corrin.

She didn't even know how long it had been since they'd last spoken. She regretted their silly fight. She wished she had been able to apologize and mend the gap, but she'd been too prideful. Now, it might be too late. Corrin might die thinking Camilla hated her.

Like everyone else, Camilla had heard of the terrible state Corrin was in but the rumors and hearsay in no way prepared to see Corrin with her own eyes. It was something out of one of her worst nightmares. Corrin lay still and silent. Her breathing was barely audible and very weak. There was terrible grief first, followed by how-could-this-have-happened disbelief, and then there was only anger.

Though she wanted to kiss Corrin's forehead, her back injury prevented the motion. So instead, Camilla pressed a kiss to her fingertips and transferred it to Corrin's hairline. Her fingers wavered when she found the skin to be hot and feverish.

"I'm no healer but I don't believe she's supposed to be burning up," Camilla snapped at Sakura. The Hoshidian princess didn't deserve her anger but seeing as the degenerate worm that had done this wasn't there at the moment, Sakura would have to do. Sakura explained, "I-it's from her body trying to fight off the poison."

"Well if her body's fighting off the poison, then why can't you heal her?" Camilla asked with false saccharine. The question was barbed; no matter how Sakura responded, Camilla would pounce, ripping the poor girl to shreds. Sakura, unaware of the danger, opened her mouth to respond and began, "There's-"

"There you are!" Selena shouted bursting through the door. Beruka followed silently behind; her face just as cross as Selena's. The two grabbed each of Camilla's arms despite her protests and dragged her through the door chastising, "The healers told you to stay put!" and "You can't just go running off like that!"

As the door slammed shut, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

 _The graveyard was located deep within the palace garden, past the sakura blossoms and beyond the zen garden. Corrin had never been so deep into the garden before. She'd never deviated from the main stone path. Her feet sank into soft dirt as Hinoka led her farther and farther from Castle Shirasagi. They traveled in silence and Corrin wished for some sort of conversation. But she couldn't make herself speak. Nothing felt right, the colors muted, the sounds muffled, and the world smaller._

 _"Here we are," Hinoka said stiffly like her voice might shatter at any moment. Two graves stood out from the rest, more polished and clearly newer. Corrin could not read the kanji but she knew that they said_ _ **Ryoma**_ _and_ _ **Takumi**_ _respectively. Unlike a Nohrian grave, there were no flowers, only incense before each one. She blinked hot tears from her eyes._

 _She moved forward and knelt before the graves as she'd been told was custom. She bowed her head in respect and tears rolled off her nose into the dirt. Her knees began to ache but she could not bring herself to move. She thought of the few happy memories she had of her brothers, from the few weeks she'd spent with them before the war._

 _"Corrin, it's late," Hinoka announced. When Corrin didn't move, Hinoka turned and left. This had become a sort of ritual between the two; Corrin would do something for too long and Hinoka would leave without a word. It didn't upset her anymore; Hinoka had every right to not want to be around her. She had ruined Hinoka's life by forcing her into a role she was never meant to have and she had destroyed their family. It was only made sense that Hinoka hated her._

 _But at least Hinoka could still stand to be in her presence. Corrin had not seen Sakura since the end of the war. Her younger sister had avoided her at Hinoka's coronation and had ensured that Corrin didn't get the chance to speak to her. Sweet and gentle Sakura no longer existed. The deaths of their brothers had changed her into this bitter, sorrowful thing._

 _Though she'd been invited, Corrin couldn't bring herself to attend the funeral. She wasn't stupid; she knew she wasn't wanted there._

 _Her husband couldn't understand her anguish. He didn't even know that this was the reason for her journey. She mourned alone._

 ** _"They gave their lives so the war could end,"_** _he'd say but Corrin knew that wasn't so. Ryoma sacrificed himself for Corrin and her betrayal of Hoshido had killed Takumi._

 _"I'm so sorry," she said to the black stones, "This is my fault."_

 _Her voice broke and gasping sobs racked her body. She wept and she prayed for their forgiveness._

* * *

Azura almost didn't visit Corrin. She certainly didn't want to and came up with numerous reasons not to. But she found herself making her way there nonetheless.

Sakura was barely awake when Azura entered. Her head bobbed up and down and her eyelids fluttered opened and closed. When Azura entered, the girl's head snapped up and her face turned as red as her hair. Azura smiled to let her know it was okay; she wouldn't tell anyone. Sakura sighed and rubbed at her eyes.

As Azura moved closer, she forced herself to look at the face of the woman she'd forsaken. In her comatose, Corrin seemed entirely at ease. She breathed through her nose so her lips were completely even. Crossing one leg beneath her, Azura sat on the bed and reached for Corrin's hand. She held the limp hand between her own and thought of her mother's dying words.

 _"The child of the dragon is easily corruptible,"_ she'd gasped, _"You have to keep her safe, Azura."_

At the time, Azura had no idea what that meant. She didn't know any dragons and she only vaguely understood the word _corruptible_ yet she had promised her mother she would all the same. But she'd broken that promise. She'd abandoned Corrin the moment Corrin had brought up her nightmares because possession always started like that. Azura had resorted to an old bedtime story because to say the words was too terrible; the actual truth of it seemed too awful. How do you tell your best friend that they were susceptible to having their soul destroyed and body stolen? That the visions they were having meant that the process might have already begun?

After she'd left Corrin's room, she'd returned to her own and suffered a bout of severe hysteria. She sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs and stared in silent horror at the wall. On the blank stone she visualized her mother's death, devoured by the vitriolic tendrils of Anankos' curse, Mikoto's tragic sacrifice, killed so suddenly and unexpectedly by Anankos' trickery, and her father's death, mutilated by the dragon in its madness, over and over and over and over. She relived Mikoto's violent death most of all. When she finally managed to calm herself down, hours had passed and her eyes stung.

After that, Azura couldn't bear to be near Corrin when she knew that her friend could be taken at any moment and become the very monster that had killed her entire family.

Staring at Corrin now, Azura knew how foolish and selfish she had been. Corrin laying here, practically a corpse meant Anankos wanted her dead, not a puppet. She was the only person on earth that could kill him and he wouldn't risk a failed possession if it meant his death.

And even if he _did_ want her as his puppet, Corrin was strong, inordinately so. The injustices she had suffered at the hands of Garon were soul crushing and yet she never faltered. Her sorrow never clouded her judgment, never affected her interactions. If she lived through this, she would never let Anankos take her. But she had to be aware to prevent it.

Azura wanted to tell Corrin everything, if only to get it off her chest, but she didn't know how much she should or shouldn't share. If she told Corrin about her father would she be able to kill him efficiently or would their relationship give her pause? If she told Corrin that the nightmares weren't nightmares at all but visions from every possible future, would she stop sleeping entirely? If she told Corrin that anybody in the camp could be a spy of Anankos', would she trust anyone? If she told Corrin that she might end up killing them all, would she leave and go on her own? There was no way to know.

But Corrin had a right to know about the risk of possession. The other things, Azura would decide whether to share or not later. If Corrin survived.

At the moment, Azura wasn't so sure she would.

* * *

 _Scarlet died quickly, but she shouldn't have died at all. One minute she was flying along the remaining soldiers ordering a full retreat and the next she was spiraling towards the earth; an arrow sprouting from her chest. She hit the ground hard, but it was neither the fall nor the arrow that killed her._

 _A knight rushed forward to retrieve her but he was cut down, an ax splitting his head in two._

 _She lay flat on her back staring up at the sky when a figure darkened her view. All she could say was, "You?" before a burst of black magic stopped her heart. Anyone that saw was killed seconds later by the same magic._

 _The killer strung her across his back and turned to the bridge. He lumbered through the ranks but nobody attacked because they knew him. They let him pass through, Scarlet motionless over his shoulder. Then, with a grunt, he flung her into the chasm._

* * *

Corrin became aware immediately of her mother's embrace and of the tears cascading from her eyes and turning her mother's white kimono gray. Mikoto stroked Corrin's hair and hummed low in her throat. It brought little comfort as debilitating pain still raked Corrin's entire body. Corrin sobbed, "W-why do I keep seeing all these things, mother? All these awful, painful things? All this suffering?"

Her mother said nothing, only held Corrin tighter, but Corrin could hardly feel her arms around her anymore. Breathing became a struggle and her vision diminished. Corrin curled against her mother, searching for warmth but receiving none. Her thoughts slowed and she felt very, very cold. In a way it was like falling asleep.

Elise had only been in the room for two minutes before she shrieked, "Her heart's stopped!"

Sakura leapt across the room, heard the gasping breaths Corrin tried to take and felt the nonexistent pulse.

"The poison's in her heart," Sakura responded. She stepped away from her sister. There was nothing she could do. She had been watching over Corrin for hours believing with each passing hour that her sister was growing stronger. There had been no indication either way, but Sakura had done her best to remain optimistic. It was all for nothing.

"There has to be something we can do!" Elise shouted. Even as she said it, it was obvious she knew it was a fruitless thought. Her mouth sagged and her eyes were devoid of hope. Sakura had administered an antidote but there was no way to know whether it had taken. Now, it was obvious that it hadn't.

Sakura had not cried through the entire ordeal and had held herself together with poise and calm. Now, she broke. The tears came unbidden and gushed so intensely that her vision blurred. She stumbled and Elise caught her. Sakura's knees buckled and she sank to the floor, dragging Elise down with her. They cried together and held one another as Corrin struggled to breathe. The sounds were guttural and haunting. When it was finally over, Sakura was numb from Elise's squeezing.

They cried for awhile longer, clinging to each other and pretending like it hadn't happened. It was Elise that stood first. Sakura held herself on the floor but found no support in her own arms. Elise reached towards Corrin face and it was then that their sister took a gigantic gasping breath.

Elise shot backwards and tripped over Sakura and they both tumbled over. Elise banged her elbow off the floor and Sakura twisted her ankle but their minor injuries didn't stop them from scrambling to their feet and then to Corrin's side. They examined Corrin from top to bottom and then stood side by side, arms hanging limp. She still had no pulse. They exchanged wide eyed glances as Corrin took another gulp of air.

"T-this is impossible," Elise stuttered. Sakura nodded mutely and fumbled for Corrin's wrist. Her skin was cold to the touch and for a moment there was nothing. Then there was a very dull bump. Her pulse was weak and slow, but it was there. Still unable to speak, Sakura gestured for Elise to check the pulse herself and soon they both wore identical open mouthed dumbfounded expressions.

Corrin had come back from the dead.

* * *

Corrin, of course, had no idea she'd been dead. All she knew was that she had fallen asleep in her mother's embrace and woken up in a field of green. Long grass tickled her face. She sat up and stared at her leg. It was still just as mangled as it was before, but it didn't hurt, not even a little bit.

"That's gonna take awhile to get better," someone said. A small figure descended from the sky and there was a flash of light. Corrin threw her arm up to shield her eyes and when she lowered it, a young girl in simple clothes sat crossed legged in the grass. Her hair was a blue, similar in shade to Azura's but a hint darker. It lay braided against her right shoulder and stuck out beneath a white bonnet. Corrin almost didn't recognize her.

"It feels good to be in this form again," Lilith confided. The little-dragon-now-human plucked a blade of grass and twisted it between two of her fingers. Corrin blinked rapidly but couldn't find the words. Lilith smiled and announced, "You look a little confused."

"I-I am a little confused," Corrin admitted slowly. Lilith nodded and stated, "Well, you died."

"I did?" Corrin asked. She had no idea how to react to that information so her face contorted into a sort of bemused calm. Her eyelids flickered and her mouth formed into a shape somewhere between a smile and a frown.

"Yeah," Lilith responded with a nod. She twisted the grass around her ring finger and held it out in front of her so she could examine it.

"So I'm dead?" Corrin questioned trying to mimic Lilith's blasé tone.

"Well," Lilith said slowly, "no."

"No?" Corrin repeated.

"You're not dead anymore."

"But you just said-"

"I said you died."

Corrin didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. In front of her, Lilith tore up another piece of grass and wove it around the other on her finger.

"Lilith, where are we? Are you real?"

"I'm real Corrin. So are you."

"This is the in-between," Lilith continued, "We're here together because we're both nearly dead."

"What? Lilith you-"

"The astral dragons decreed a dragon must die today but I can't let it be you," Lilith said matter-of-factly, "When I heard about what happened to you, I begged them to take me instead."

Corrin's throat closed as the realization set in; Lilith was giving up her life for her. The little dragon was going to die instead. Somehow, the astral dragons thought that was an okay thing to let her do.

Before she could say anything, Lilith hushed her and announced, "Corrin you're too important to die."

Her smile didn't reach her eyes. It was a very sad smile. It broke Corrin's heart.

"No, I won't let you do this!" Corrin shouted but it already seemed to be too late. She lunged at Lilith but couldn't reach her. Lilith's eyes began to water and Corrin felt her body becoming dust.

"I love you sister," Lilith whispered as Corrin faded away. Corrin heard the words in the nothingness and began to weep.

* * *

 _"This is amazing!" Corrin squealed, squeezing her sister tighter. Hinoka laughed and swooped low, bringing the pegasus to graze the tops of the trees below. The wind whipped the hair from both their faces and Corrin's streamed behind them like a silver banner._

 _Beneath them, the Hoshido landscape sprawled in shades of green. They flew over towns and lakes and forests and rolling hills and Corrin took it all in with shining eyes. The air was crisp and sweet and invigorating on her skin. As they drew closer to Shirasagi, the landscape exploded in a symphony of pinks and whites. Corrin felt tears escaping her eyes and was grateful to the whipping wind that blew them from her face._

 _"You know, I always wanted to take you flying," Hinoka admitted as she brought them in for the landing. Corrin leapt down and pulled her sister down behind her. She wrapped the older girl into bone crushing hug. Hinoka laughed and returned the hug, squeezing her sister just as tightly._

* * *

Ryoma went to see Corrin after her miraculous return from the dead. He was one of few in the camp to know that she'd been dead at all, though it wouldn't be long before the news spread. It would be good for troop morale to know that they were being lead by a woman that had escaped death. It would certainly squash any harbored doubts about Corrin being unfit for the role.

He knew from experience what a worthy adversary Corrin was. He had been at the receiving end of her army and had suffered many substantial setbacks at her hands. Yes, he was very confident in her abilities as a leader.

When last he'd seen her, Corrin had looked like a corpse. Sakura had told him she didn't look much better, but he thought she looked great!

Yes, her skin was still frighteningly pale and yes, she lay completely motionless but her veins were not as prominent nor were they purple and her breathing was strong! The bandages had been removed from her leg and the once mangled flesh had been knit back together; an angry, puckered line indicating where the flesh had been split. It wasn't a pretty sight, but it was infinitely better than it had been.

 _"We healed the leg, but it's going to give her a lot of trouble,"_ Sakura had told him, _"Since we had to wait so long, there was a lot of muscle decay. She might not be able to walk for a while."_

Ryoma knew Corrin wouldn't be pleased to hear that and, to be honest, he had no idea what that meant for the army. He was capable of filling in for her as she regained her strength, but he wasn't eager to. He also doubted that Corrin would even let him.

But those were thoughts for a later time. Now, he cleared his mind of such worries and sat awhile longer, hoping for the best.

* * *

 _"Oh Corrin, you're late!" Camilla scolded as Corrin entered. Camilla had set up a table with five place settings and a steaming tea kettle in the center of her bedroom. Around the table sat Elise, Leo and Xander who all stared at her expectantly. She blushed and hastened to sit down. Camilla laughed her tinkling laugh and poured Corrin's tea. She smiled sheepishly and thanked her._

 _"So does this mean you've canceled your party?" Leo asked Camilla sipping from his own cup. She laughed again and shook her head._

 _"Of course not!" she tsked, "I only wanted to spend the day with my lovely family before the festivities tonight."_

 _Leo grumbled and turned away, thrumming the fingers of his free hand against the table._

 _"Oh Leo, I'm sure it won't be as bad as last year!" Elise chirped, "I mean what are the odds of you tripping into the courtyard fountain two years in a row?_

 _Leo glared at her as they all laughed, remembering his epic blunder last year. He smoothed his face and quipped, "At least I ended up in my own room that night."_

 _Now it was Corrin's turn to blush. Ignoring the heat in her face she responded, "Only because you wouldn't tell me how to get back to the right wing!"_

 _"That's not a good enough excuse for falling asleep in Silas' room," he retorted with a smirk, "The poor man thought you were trying to run away with him."_

 _"Don't remind me," she groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, "That was an absolute nightmare."_

 _Beside her, Xander shifted uncomfortably. She nudged his foot under the table with her own. He offered her a small smile but she could tell he was still troubled._

 _"So Camilla," Elise began looking over the rim of her cup, "I hear you've grown awfully close to Kaze."_

 _"Mmm? Who told you that?" Camilla responded coolly. She sipped from her cup, cautious not to smudge her lipstick._

 _Elise didn't answer only gave a big grin in response. Camilla slammed her cup down and shouted, "It was Charlotte, wasn't it!? I knew I shouldn't have told her anything! That girl is such a terrible gossip!"_

 _Elise giggled and Camilla sobered._

 _"Charlotte didn't say anything, did she?" Camilla asked, squeezing her eyes closed. Elise shook her head, pigtails whipping from side to side, and announced, "Corrin saw him sneaking out of your room last week!"_

 _Corrin shouted "Elise!" at the same time Camilla shouted "Corrin!"_

 _Elise giggled and sipped more tea._

 _"I didn't know it was a big secret!" Corrin responded and then turned on Elise yelling, "I didn't even say anything to you about it!"_

 _"No, but Leo did!" Elise smirked. Camilla threw up her hands and exclaimed, "Is nothing sacred?"_

 _"Camilla, you set the precedent for sharing everyone else's secrets years ago," Xander stated taking a long drink. Camilla's face soured and she muttered, "Keep pushing it and I'll tell Corrin what happened at my party four years ago."_

 _He choked on his tea which sent Leo and Elise into hysterics. Corrin leaned forward with a smirk and asked, "What happened at your party, Camilla?"_

 _"Camilla if you say anything I'll tell them about what you did in Nestra!" Xander shouted. A furious blush spread across Camilla's face and she growled, "You wouldn't dare!"_

 _"Try me."_

 _Camilla huffed and conceded, "I guess you'll have to hear about that another time Corrin."_

 _She raised her cup to her lips but paused before taking a sip._

 _"Leo?"_

 _"Yes Camilla?" he responded mocking his cheery tone._

 _"Your collar's inside-out."_

 _"Damn it!" he cursed and fled the room like a chicken with its head cut off. They all laughed, Xander laughed so hard he slapped his palm against the table and made all their teacups jump in place. Between giggles, Camilla shouted, "You better come back! It's still my birthday!"_

* * *

When Xander entered Corrin's room, Ryoma still sat on her bed. Though they'd come to a mutual agreement to put their animosity aside, neither was in any rush to be around each other. The two stared at each other uncomfortably until Ryoma stood and cleared his throat saying, "I'll be going."

Ryoma hustled through the door without another word and Xander was thankful to have him gone. He stared down at Corrin and was shocked by how small she seemed. She had always been small, standing nearly half his height, but now she seemed the size of a child; tiny and innocent. He sighed and took the spot previously occupied by Ryoma. Much to his discomfort, it was still warm. He tried to ignore it and focused on Corrin.

The angles in her face seemed harsher than he remembered but he knew that wasn't just from her near death experience. He had to remind himself that she was no longer the excitable young girl that spent her days dreaming about the outside world. She was this new person, hardened by war and loss. But she was still Corrin, even if she wasn't the one he remembered. He folded his hands in his lap feeling very exposed in the silence.

"Leo was the one that wanted to visit you," he said aloud. He listened to her steady breathing for a moment then continued, "The medics won't let him out of their sight."

Then, as an afterthought, added, "He nearly killed himself today."

She didn't respond, of course, and he wondered if she could hear him. He didn't dare touch her like the others before him had.

Unlike Leo, he wasn't confident in that the hostility would end between them. They had spent the better part of a year on opposite sides of the war and Xander remembered well their last interaction. He could never forget her broken eyes after he'd spat _traitor_ at her. If Leo hadn't shown him the truth of what their father had become, it would still be the first thing on his mind when he thought of her. Still, that wasn't such an easy association to shake even now that he knew her decision to turn her back on Nohr had been the correct one. Nothing would ever be as it had been.

Looking at her now in the dimming light, he thought of his premonition during the battle today. He'd experienced such a strong sense of impending doom between his shoulder blades and turned to cut down the source of the feeling, an assassin poised to strike, but that hadn't been the end of it. Corrin was there between the assassin and himself, ghostly and ethereal.

At the time he'd taken her appearance as a sign that she had died, but that wasn't the case. She _had_ died for a bit, but not while he had been in battle. He had later attributed the vision of her to pure fatigue but now he wasn't so confident in that theory.

"Did you save me?" he asked quietly.

Corrin stirred and his breath caught. Her eyelids flickered but she didn't wake, only made a quiet noise in her throat and began to breathe deeply once more.

He wondered what she was dreaming about or if she was even dreaming at all.

* * *

 _She awakened with blissful simplicity; one moment she was asleep and the next she wasn't. She shifted her legs and adjusted her arms into a more comfortable position. She lay still for a few moments and then her heartbeat skyrocketed. Her eyes flew open and her breath hitched. Her arms were empty. She could have only dozed off for a couple of moments. Where was the baby?_

 _Frantically, she tore the bed sheets apart searching for the infant. When this proved fruitless, she flung herself from the bed. She stumbled immediately but managed to catch herself on the night stand. Her head buzzed from both dehydration and exhaustion but it did not deter her. After she had overturned every piece of furniture in the bedroom and the baby was still nowhere to be found, she threw open the hallway door. The tile was cool beneath her toes as she ran through the corridors of the castle. Fright motivated her every step and tears streamed from her eyes._

 _Who would have taken the baby? She had not let him out of her sight since the moment he'd been born. No, she'd held him in her arms every chance she got. From the moment she'd learned she was pregnant again, she made a silent promise to herself to love this child as she hadn't been permitted to love the first. Siegbert had been her baby for three days. Now he wasn't fully hers anymore; he was Nohr's. He was barely allowed to be a child, barely allowed to have fun. He'd grown close to Laslow's children and was permitted to play with them, but only after his rigorous lessons. After six years, she'd given up on fighting about it. But she would make sure this one would never have to live like that._

 _Her mind raced as she tried to come up with places to look, but she knew that none of the servants nor her sisters' would have taken the baby without letting her know first._

 _She was not without enemies. There were numerous fringe groups that still remained, blaming her for the desolation of Hoshido. Any one of them could have taken the baby. Her pulse boomed in her ears and she would have thrown up but she had not eaten in hours._

 _"Shh," someone cooed and the sound of a mewling baby caught in the still night air._

 _She skidded to a halt. She spun on her heel and chased after the sound, leading her back past her room. Candlelight flickered from beneath her son's cracked bedroom door. With the tips of her fingers, she nudged the door open._

 _Siegbert sat on the floor in his night clothes, baby brother cradled in his arms. He held the baby against his chest but did not lean over him as if he were afraid the infant might break if he didn't give him enough space. As the baby began to whimper again, he rocked him slowly and hummed a soothing melody. It was one that Corrin recognized, a simple tune that she had heard hundreds of times during the war. As she listened, she realized he must have picked it up from Laslow's son, Shigure._

 _The baby fell silent and Siegbert smiled. He shifted his brother in his arms and kissed the crown of his head. The baby made a small noise and then yawned. Corrin took a step into the room, floor boards creaking underfoot._

 _Siegbert was not alarmed by her sudden appearance only said, "He's sleeping mama."_

 _She knelt beside her children and rubbed Siegbert's back. He stared lovingly down at his brother and told her, "I didn't mean to scare you, mama. You fell asleep and he was still awake."_

 _"It's okay baby," she responded. She let Siegbert hold his brother for a little bit longer, watching them both and thinking that this was one of those moments that she'd want to remember forever._

Siegbert was one of the last people in camp to find out what had happened to Corrin. As far as he knew, the only person still unaware was Kana.

Soleil, Shigure, and Shiro had kept the information from him all day. The fortress was in total turmoil during and following the battle so it wasn't very difficult on their part. They scrambled around all day, doing whatever they were asked. There was little time to talk. He'd discovered Corrin's condition by dumb luck. He'd overheard a conversation that went like this:

 _"Is Lady Corrin okay?"_

 _"No, she's dead."_

* * *

At the time, he'd been carrying a box full of extra gauze for the infirmary. It had fallen from his hands and the rolls of fabric unraveled several feet. He didn't pick them up; he ran to his friends. Shigure calmed him down and told him not to worry. Shiro told him to go see her. Soleil told him to wait.

Now it was well into the night and he sat at the foot of Corrin's bed. She was breathing normally and her flesh was an even beige. If he couldn't see the massive red line running down her leg, he would have thought she was completely fine. He rubbed at his eyes and sighed. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure why he'd been in such a panic. It wasn't like he was close to her; this wasn't his mother after all. Still, knowing that she breathed soothed his racing heart.

Siegbert turned from Corrin to his surroundings. The room was sparsely decorated; a table in the center, a desk in the corner, some boxes along the wall, a few bookshelves, and a dresser. He knew she must not spend a lot of time in here as a thin layer of dust coated everything except the desk and the dresser. His mother hated to be alone too.

Knick-knacks on the dresser drew his attention and he moved to it. He recognized a whittled doll that Kana must have given to her. It was a good likeness of Corrin except Siegbert noted that this doll looked more like their mother than the Corrin in the bed. There were lines on the figure's face that were maternal and weathered. This Corrin didn't know the first thing about being a mother. She was more a friend to Kana than anything else.

Kana had given each of them a doll; "rain-go-away" figures he called them. He'd made them on a lazy day while the others had been training in the arena. Making the dolls had taken hours and then he'd spent days carefully drawing the faces. His hard work had payed off and the tiny figures were nearly identical to their respective inspirations. Soleil had complained that Kana had made her doll's hair look like the back of a porcupine and Shiro's doll had a unibrow, but they were beautiful, thoughtful gifts.

Siegbert's sat on the windowsill in his hurt beside Shiro's. The last time Soleil had been over, she had turned them to glare at each other and said, _"There! Now it's like real life!"_

Beside the doll, there was an assortment of random articles; a broken pearl necklace, a frayed black ribbon, a smooth pebble, a bamboo branch, a torn white glove, a tarnished gold bracelet and a dirty red bookmark. The bracelet was familiar and Siegbert wondered if his mother had the same one.

In his time, his mother also had a talent for finding forgotten or unwanted things, though her collection was much more extensive than this Corrin's. In Krakenburg, her dresser had been covered in obscure things. Most of the objects would be considered trash; anyone else would have thrown them away. The majority of her collection had come from the war and served as a constant reminder of everything she had lost.

His favorite in her collection was an engraved pendant she'd gotten from Hoshido. It was cracked down the middle and chipped at the bottom but the faded script was beautiful. He couldn't read it but his mother had told him it said _for all the forgotten memories._ He thought that was a wonderful sentiment; a reminder of all the lost things so that nothing would ever really be lost. Unlike the rest of her collection, she hid the pendant in a pair of shoes she didn't wear. She wouldn't tell him why but he suspected she'd gotten it as a memento of his deceased uncles'.

Sometimes, he'd sneak into his parents' room when they weren't there and turn the pendant in his hands. He'd think about his uncles that he'd never met and his aunts that never wanted to see him. He'd think about Shigure and Soleil and wonder how they felt about lost things; if they thought of their mother as lost. He'd think about the lines on his father's face that disappeared when he looked at his mother and the lines that appeared on hers when she looked him. He'd wonder why that was. He was always sure to put it back where he found it. Siegbert was positive his father didn't know she had it.

Siegbert frowned and leaned against the dresser. He thought of his parents rarely. He missed them sure, but thinking of them evoked painful emotions. He could picture his mother, worried sick, pacing in the throne room, biting her lip and wringing her wrists until his father shouted at her to stop. The pressures of the throne had created a divide between them and Siegbert knew that their disappearance only widened it. His mother would blame his father; his father would blame his mother. _You're too hard on them! You never let them enjoy being children!_ his mother would shout. _And you're too soft on them! You'd let them get away with murder!_ his father would yell back. They were both right but could never find an easy medium. Siegbert was too cold and calculating and Kana was too emotional and erratic.

Siegbert was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Corrin had awakened. He didn't hear her stir and he didn't hear her push herself up onto her elbows. Her eyes bored holes into his back and when he turned around, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. With a voice low from disuse, she demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

And Siegbert didn't know how to respond.

* * *

 **A/N Corrin's visions come from both the Conquest and Birthright routes. I just really wanted to write King Leo.**


	8. Vigil

**Tensions grow and tempers flare.**

* * *

Torches blazed on the stucco, casting eerie shadows across all of their faces. They stood or, in the case of Corrin, sat around the war table. The table itself was in a room within the fortress that had been deemed too "eerie" to be a bedroom; anytime the wind blew the room was filled with a shrill whistling that unnerved everyone that heard it. The room soon became home to war meetings and discussions of strategy. They had gathered only moments before, about thirty of them in all, at Corrin's behest.

"So you're telling us there's an entire country in the Bottomless Canyon?"

"Yup."

"And that country is ruled by an evil dragon-king, that no one knows exists, that's hell-bent on destroying all mankind?"

"That's what I'm telling you."

"Oh, well that certainly makes sense," Leo grumbled leaning away from the table. Judging by their expressions, the others shared his doubts. Corrin rubbed at her forehead with the bottom of her palm and frowned. It had been going back and forth like this for nearly an hour. Each time they made some headway, they took ten steps back. She _knew_ how ridiculous it sounded but the truth _was_ ridiculous.

"I'm afraid I share Leo's skepticism," Xander said with his arms crossed over his broad chest. Corrin squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled loudly.

Things had been tense over the past few days. Over half of the army had been lost at the Bottomless Canyon and what remained of the ranks grappled with discouragement and depression. Families were torn apart and everyone's confidence had been shattered. But that was war.

As for her family, things had gotten better and worse simultaneously. She and Camilla had rekindled their friendship and were on even better terms than they had been before their fight.

Elise hugged her every time they encountered each other, blinking tears from her wide eyes and Sakura had become much more inclined to physical touch, often slipping her small hand into Corrin's. Their strange behavior made Corrin suspicious.

Takumi was more amicable towards her, even flashing a smile at her the day before. He'd taken to walking with her in the morning and never complained about the slow pace her healing leg forced them to maintain.

Ryoma and Hinoka were eager to be friendly but often seemed at odds with her decisions and offered their criticisms unwanted.

Leo was grouchy as always and, though he expressed great joy that she was alright, their relationship was strained and awkward. She just couldn't shake his cruel words in Izumo and how long he had fought against her. However, out of all of them, her relationship with Xander was the worse off.

They were not on bad terms; they were on no terms at all. While the others had been able to adapt to her new role and strengthened personality, Xander seemed lost. Any conversations they had (and these were far and few between) were stunted and uncomfortable like estranged friends that could no longer relate to one another. There was an insurmountable distance growing between them that tugged at her heartstrings. Gone was the glowing pride from his eyes whenever he saw her, gone was the smile that tugged at his lips when he spoke to her. She hadn't expected them to fall right back into place and forget about fighting on opposite sides of a war, but she had hoped for something better than _this._ At least Leo was making an effort to atone, Xander actively avoided her.

Any chance he got, he was sure to question her decisions and debate the efficacy of them. He was never rude or aggressive when voicing his opposition, but it was demoralizing to know that he had so little faith in her ability. When he looked at her, there was only shrewd appraisement and caution. She found herself wondering about Xander's motives for joining her cause. Leo claimed it was a mutual decision to turn against their father but Corrin wasn't convinced. Xander seemed far too uneasy and reluctant. Garon must have done something truly awful to convince his son to give up on his beloved Nohr.

"Everything Corrin says is true," Azura announced, "I've seen it myself."

"As have I," Gunter added. His voice sent a cold chill down her spine, but Corrin had no idea why. He seemed different since the battle, more distant. Though she couldn't really fault him for that. Gunter had been one of two to survive the final leg of the battle. He had watched hundreds die.

Judging by the skepticism etched into his face, Xander remained unconvinced but was not permitted to continue. Ryoma spoke instead saying, "The more pressing issue is defense. We need to discuss fortifications."

"Yes," Azura agreed. She eyed Xander to bar him from speaking again and continued, "We have to defend this place without Lilith now."

As the discussion flared around her, Corrin sank into her chair. They'd forced her to sit, refusing to start the meeting unless she was resting. At the time, she'd been furious at being treated so delicately but now she was thankful. It was much conceal to hide her trembling hands when sitting down.

 _They stood in a huddled mass, chins pointed to the sky. Everyone was here, even the ones that shouldn't be; the ones that were in danger of gangrenous infections and the ones that were too weak to stand. Corrin fell into the later._

 _She leaned against Kaze and stared ahead. Silvery lines glinted on her cheeks and aged her ten years. Between her two hands, she held a paper lantern that flickered orange and red. Along its side the word **LILITH** was written in an unsteady script. Her hands shook._

 _Earlier that day, Corrin had learned that a roaming farmer had noticed a bright flash of light and had entered the little dragon's temple to investigate. He found Lilith lying motionless on the ground and wheezing. But he hadn't known what to do so he'd left her there. If he had done something, she might not have died. But he hadn't done anything. And Lilith had died sad and alone._

 _Corrin was forbidden from knowing who had left Lilith to die. No one had outright said so, but Corrin knew nobody would tell her. It had only taken her asking once to realize that it was a silent taboo among them. She couldn't blame them; she didn't like the person she became when she thought about that man either._

 _She told no one about what she knew to be true about Lilith's sudden death. She could not bring herself to say, **"Lilith is dead because of me."**_

 _She also did not speak about her vision of Scarlet's death. The wyvern rider's body was one of the few that they had been able to bring into camp after the battle; the others rested in the field before the Bottomless Canyon, never to be properly laid to rest._

 _Scarlet's death had affected everyone. She was well liked and respected by everyone she came into contact with. Ryoma had admitted that he had had intentions to make her one of his retainers and the two were close friends. The reverence in his voice as he told her this made Corrin wonder if he and Scarlet had possibly been more than friends. But it didn't matter now if they were; Scarlet was dead._

 _Though Corrin maintained severe suspicions about the manner of Scarlet's death, she would not suggest there was a traitor among them until she could prove it._

 _Around her, lanterns nearly identical to hers began to float lazily into the sky. She wasn't sure whose idea the paper lanterns had been but she was grateful to whoever had come up with it. Everyone could mourn independently but not alone. The lanterns lifted slowly into the night sky like newborn stars._

 _Her lantern stayed locked between her fingers. She wasn't ready to let go yet. She heard somebody say, "I'm so sorry Corrin."_

 _She didn't speak. There was nothing to say._

Uneasily, she pushed the memory from her mind and focused on the situation at hand. They continued to squabble over how best to bolster their defenses. Some argued for the construction of turrets while others shouted for a boost in patrol numbers. The arguing got them nowhere but it gave Corrin time to think. Only moments prior, a scout had entered the room and handed her a thick envelope. She hadn't bothered to look until now. She peeled back the cover and inside were diagrams and sketches all depicting the same thing; _desolation._

The images were unsurprising to her but disturbing all the same. One of the more distressing sketches depicted a mass grave full of bleached bones. There was a note in the right-hand corner that read _"Joanne has disappeared. This was found in her pack."_

As she flipped through, she discovered that at least four of the scouts were missing. All that remained of them was the contents of their packs and arcs of blood that stained the landscape. The voices around her rose into heated disagreement and she frowned. She knew the fortifications didn't matter if they couldn't agree upon what they had to defend themselves from.

In the midst of their arguing, she flung the papers outward, sending them spiraling across the room. It was a very dramatic gesture that brought the arguing to an immediate halt. They all stared in disbelief at her sudden outburst. With a dark expression and down-turned eyes, Corrin looked very unlike herself. The papers settled softly on the table and gave everyone a clear view of the horrifying images.

"This is what we're up against," she said evenly but her voice was low and dangerous, challenging anyone to speak against her. She stood from the chair and those nearest to her jerked in her direction as if they intended to force her back down with their bare hands. Upon seeing her thunderous expression, they shied away.

"We don't stand a chance if we continue to bicker among ourselves," she continued. She directed her gaze towards Xander as she said this but he did not flinch away as others might have and held her stare. In that moment, she felt no familiarity towards him; he seemed a complete stranger.

"This doesn't prove anything," Saizo argued, speaking for the first time that night, "Anything could have done this."

The others nodded mutely in agreement. Then, a voice from the back shouted, "Are you _crazy!?"_

Everyone turned to the glowering teenage girl and she repeated, _"Anything could have done this!?"_

"Soleil," her brother hissed, wide-eyed and desperate for her to stop embarrassing him. He reached for her arm but she shrugged away and surged forward. She slammed her hands flat against the table and yelled, "Why are you all too proud to accept the truth!? Why would Corrin lie about this!?"

Corrin rubbed at her forehead. Soleil's support was appreciated but unnecessarily aggressive. Corrin's decision to allow Soleil and the others to attend the meeting had already conjured very negative reactions and Soleil's behavior would only serve to strengthen that disapproval.

"The kid's right!" Silas shouted and Corrin's mouth fell open. The knight moved to stand at her elbow and he hovered so close that she could feel the heat of his skin on her own.

"You've all forgone your own causes to join Corrin's yet you resist everything she says!" he announced. Uncharacteristically, soft-spoken Felicia joined the conversation by yelling, "Yeah! Corrin's in charge here!"

Corrin felt lightheaded as others stepped forward to vouch for her. For so long, she had felt so uncertain and hesitant yet these people had always been there for her, supporting her the entire time. And she'd been too preoccupied with her duties to notice.

Her eyes roamed the crowd that had stepped forward in solidarity. Among them were all her retainers, Elise, Sakura, Camilla, Kana, Shigure and Shiro. The others hovered and their faces were heavy with uncertainty as if they were expecting to be called out at any moment. In the back, hidden behind his friends was Siegbert, **her son.** He turned away from her gaze and focused intently on Shigure's back.

They had not spoken since that night when she'd learned the truth.

 _"Who the hell are you?" she'd said but she had known the truth before even speaking. He was much older and taller, but there was no mistaking him; he was the boy in the dream. He called himself Bert but she knew that wasn't his real name._

 _"My name's Siegbert," he'd responded. He carried so much tension on his shoulders that it seemed he might snap in two at any second._

 _"You're from the future."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"My future?"_

 _"Kind of," and he began to explain. He needed no prompting and somehow she knew that this had weighed heavily on him for a while. He did not try and deny anything, only spoke stiffly. She never asked about the identity of his father, the outcome of the war, or anything else that might influence her thoughts. She only listened attentively, nodding when appropriate and watching his mouth move as he spoke._

 _It went unsaid that he was of her flesh and blood, but she knew now. And he knew that she knew. It changed everything._

She could not fault Siegbert for his actions. After all, how do you interact with the woman that is your mother but not your mother? And how was she supposed to speak to him when she knew this secret? It was too raw and confusing for either of them but Corrin knew there'd come a time when she would have to confront him about the more delicate details. But for now, any communication she had with him went through the others. They did not speak directly.

"I appreciate everyone's support but if there are those still unwilling to accept the truth as it exists then there is nothing we can do to change that," Corrin announced. She turned her eyes to the papers and said, "Regardless of what you accept as truth, there is no denying these reports. Something is out there. And it _will_ kill all of us if we let it."

"I say, we strengthen all our defenses and increase patrols," she continued, "We've come too far to be cut down unawares."

The dismissal was not said but it was clear she was done speaking. They began to file out of the room silently as Jakob bustled around the table, scooping up the papers. Some stayed behind, talking amongst themselves. Silas turned to her and smiled. When she returned the smile, he reached for her arm and squeezed once. For the first time, his touch did not stir revulsion within her and brought comfort instead.

"Corrin."

Silas dropped his arm as if he'd been burned and his expression morphed into one of distress. Corrin turned to the voice and found Xander to be standing beside her. His stance was rigid.

"Er, yes?" she responded. Behind her, Silas fled. Xander shifted, "I did not intend to disrupt-"

"It was nothing," she interrupted quickly. A blush dusted her cheeks and her stomach turned. Truly nothing _had_ happened but she was embarrassed all the same. As her blush deepened, his mouth tightened.

"I wish to apologize for my behavior," he said at last. Corrin's eyebrows shot up.

"The decision to leave Nohr was not one I made lightly," he admitted, "And I've been taking my frustrations out on you."

"I-it's alright," she responded, too dumbfounded to formulate another response. His humility was unsurprising; she had always known him to be humble and modest. But his confession was unexpected and a little forced. A cursory glace and Corrin saw that Camilla hovered behind him. When Corrin caught her eye, she pretended to be very intrigued by a scratch in the table.

"I hope you and I can regain the friendship that we once had."

She nodded and told him, "I hope so too."

He didn't smile when he left, only inclined his head to her. Behind him, Siegbert and his friends watched with rapt attention. When Corrin saw them, she narrowed her eyes and they scattered, pretending they hadn't been eavesdropping on her conversation. She rolled her eyes and wrote off their spying as pure paranoia. Since her conversation with Siegbert, they had been consistently skittish and overly anxious.

Sighing, Corrin left the room and traveled outside. As she walked into the still night air, she caught sight of Azura leaning casually against the stone. The songstress stared up into the night sky, completely lost in thoughts. Against the backdrop of the fortress, she seemed very small and very alone.

As Corrin drew nearer, Azura did not draw her attention but watched with veiled eyes. When Corrin began to pass by, Azura peeled herself from the wall and moved to stand in front of Corrin. At first, Azura said nothing as if gathering her strength. Then she asked this:

"Corrin, can we talk?"

* * *

 **A/N We're finally in Valla! I know that in-game Corrin forgives Leo and Xander instantly (and they her) but I can't imagine welcoming someone who spent the past year trying to kill me with open arms. There's forgiveness for them in the future but they'll have to earn it!**


	9. Recovery

**Corrin pushes herself too hard. Leo saves the day. Soleil meets her father. Sakura does what she does best.**

* * *

It had been exactly sixteen hours since Azura told her the truth. In those twelve hours, every breath was measured and savored because it might be her last. Every thought was re-thought and analyzed because it might not be hers. Every emotion was reconsidered because it might not be the right one. Everything she did was different from every movement to every passing observation. Who knew so few hours could change so much?

Her opponent managed to rip through the skin on her forearm and she stumbled back. The pain awakened her senses like she'd been doused in cold water and she charged, even though the other fighter had their hands raised and was mumbling apologies.

She swung at the other swordsman and blood flew from her arm in heavy droplets. They fell to the ground and mixed with the dirt and dust underfoot. They flattened and spread, undisturbed until coming into contact with the bottom of her boot. Then, they traveled with her, leaving the faintest trace of burgundy in each step.

It had started with just a few dummies, now sliced into a thousand pieces. That had been unintentional. An errant thought and all she could feel was acid horror burning a hole through her chest. A slip of her wrist and the training dummies were gone. Thankfully not many saw her do it. Only a young, red lipped soldier that approached warily and asked, _"Do you need someone to spar with?"_

Once she'd dispatched the first, another filled their place. Then another and then another. She had no idea what they hoped to prove. Maybe they wanted to test their might against hers? Or maybe they wanted to be able to say they'd bested her? It didn't matter though; they failed the moment they took notice of the hitch in her step and her awkward forward motion.

Soon a crowd began to form. They watched with rapt attention and applauded each of her victories. The loser was given a consolatory pat on the back and the next stepped up. Soon, the faces all blended together into one expressionless enemy. Even as her exhaustion grew and the throbbing in her leg became white hot agony, she continued to fight. There would be no surrender. She needed to be stronger. Azura's warning echoed ceaselessly in her head; the words swirling in the growing mania.

As a sword sailed passed her ear, she heard, _"There's little you can do."_

When a blade nearly took off her head, she heard, _"You can try to fight it."_

 _"But it still may not be enough,"_ she heard as she leapt out of the way of a blow aimed at her shoulder. In her mind, she saw Azura's golden eyes, brimming with tears, and heard the fragile way she whispered, _"I'm so sorry, Corrin."_

Corrin disarmed the other swordsman and dared a glance at her arm. It was bleeding steadily and the dark red ooze bore stark resemblance to the alabaster of her skin. She frowned. It was the first injury she'd sustained all day.

From the crowd came Silas and she only vaguely recognized him. She raised her sword to him, sinking into attack position.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, palms extended, "I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine," she hissed, shrugging away from him. But she didn't _look_ fine. In fact, she looked like she'd been through the fight of her life. Her breaths were heavy and labored and sweat drenched her brow. He reached for her again and she darted out of reach.

"Corrin, you need to take a break," he told her. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and didn't look her in the eye.

A gasp escaped her mouth as heat flared across her arm and her skin knit back together. Glancing around at the crowd, she saw Elise watching with hooded eyes. Corrin ignored her and turned to Silas.

"If you want me to stop," she drawled, "then beat me."

"W-what?" he stuttered, off guard. Her face was completely expressionless.

"Beat. Me," she enunciated. Something had broken inside her; something that she had so desperately tried to hold together had snapped in two. But this made sense to her. To protect the ones she loved from herself, she had to be better; _stronger._

"You're serious?"

Corrin advanced slowly, aiming the point of her sword at him. With each step, her leg dragged farther behind her but she did not stop. Silas drew his sword hesitantly and held it up in front of him.

Without hesitation, she swung at him and he danced out of her reach. His eyes darted to her limp and she grimaced. She took another swing and again he dodged. She faked a blow to the left and switched momentum at the last second. The edge of her blade dug into the side of his leg and he leapt away.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he yelled at her, grabbing at his now bleeding leg. She didn't say anything, only came at him again. He dodged and struck out at her. She caught the blow with her sword and deflected it away. His eyes darted to her awkward gait and she knew she had him. She surged forward and knocked his sword from his hand. It clattered to the dirt and he stepped back. He held up his hands and shouted, "You beat me okay?"

She continued towards him not thinking, only feeling. Her leg refused to cooperate. It was like a stiff, immovable log hanging from her hip. In her peripherals, she saw Elise darting from the crowd; her blonde pigtails streaming behind her as she fled. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was this.

She lunged at Silas again.

* * *

Leo's day had been pretty normal so far. He'd risen with the sun and spent his entire morning in the archives. He'd discovered the place only the day before and was dead set on gleaning every bit of information it had to offer. When he grew hungry, he made his way to the mess hall and ate with his brother. Their conversation was pleasant and Leo was happy to spend the time together. It was the first time since joining Corrin that Leo enjoyed Xander's company.

For the past week, Xander had been stiff, unresponsive, and kind of an ass. It was all Corrin's fault. Leo had trouble adjusting to Corrin's newfound confidence and leadership, but at least he was _trying._ Xander was either completely unable or completely unwilling and that developed into some sort of silent animosity between he and Corrin that neither was willing to back down from. War meetings would devolve into bickering between them and often ended in residual tension so thick that Leo was worried they would start physically attacking each other. It was hard to sit through.

But now, Xander was in a great humor. Leo had practically leapt out of his seat when his brother laughed at a snide comment he'd made. He wasn't certain of the last time he'd heard his brother laugh, probably before the war had broken out. From there, Xander had been jovial and happy and Leo couldn't help but to hope that his good mood meant that he and Corrin had worked things out. Though Leo would never admit it, it would be nice to be one big family again.

It was as Leo was parting ways with Xander outside the mess hall that his day took a turn for the worse.

"Xander! Leo!"

The screech came from far off but there was no mistaking the crystalline voice. Elise came tearing up the path, dirt exploding from beneath her feet and slammed headfirst into Leo. All the breath burst from his lungs and he flailed his arms as he fell backwards. Elise bounced up immediately and flung herself at Xander, wrapping him in a tear soaked hug.

"It's awful!" she cried, burying her face into his stomach. Xander stared down at her and held his arms out to emphasize his confusion. Leo pushed himself onto his elbows and glared at Elise.

"Has something happened, Elise?" Xander asked slowly. The young girl nodded and wailed, "It's Corrin! You have to stop her!"

"Stop her?" Leo repeated as he got to his feet. He dusted himself off hastily and prayed that Odin and Niles were nowhere in the vicinity. If they had seen his ungraceful tumble Leo would never hear the end of it. His retainers had an ongoing bet regarding how many times Leo fell down in a day.

"She's been fighting in the arena all day and she won't stop and now she's attacked Silas! It's horrible!"

"She's acting crazy!" Elise finished. Leo exchanged a wary expression with his brother and then they moved at once, taking off towards the arena. Elise scrambled after them shouting, "Hey wait for me!"

They found Corrin in the arena like Elise had said. She was drenched in sweat from head to toe and tremors rocked her body. She seemed on the verge of collapse but she slashed at Silas. He was doing everything he could to keep her at bay. Judging from the gash on his leg, he hadn't been successful.

Her attacks on Silas were merciless. The poor knight kept dodging her swings but refused to fight back. There were murmurs from the crowd questioning Corrin's stability and Leo frowned. He wanted to shout at them to turn away and protect Corrin's reputation because whatever was happening certainly wasn't good for it. Something was definitely wrong with Corrin.

Though Siegfried hung from his hip, Xander pried a sword from the hands of the nearest soldier saying _"I need to borrow this"_ and burst through the crowd. Leo and Elise followed in his wake.

"Corrin," he shouted and her head whipped towards them. Her ruby eyes were bloodshot and her skin had a ghastly pallor. She seemed dead on her feet as she summed them up.

"I don't think she recognizes us," Leo observed and Xander's expression darkened while Elise set her bottom lip. With her attention no longer on him, Silas darted back into the crowd, trying to catch his breath.

Corrin attacked on instinct. She flung herself at Xander and he caught the blow with ease. As Corrin came at him again and again, Leo bent down to Elise and instructed, "Get these people out of here."

She nodded stiffly and turned to the crowd announcing, "Okay people Xander and Corrin are going to have a private duel now!"

When nobody moved, she slammed her foot down into the dirt and shrieked, "So scram!"

They left begrudgingly, muttering amongst themselves but they did leave. And they left just in time.

Corrin was moving erratically which made it difficult for Xander to get close enough to subdue her. Leo circled the two, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. Corrin seemed to be in some sort of trance as she rained down blow after blow. Like Silas, Xander was hesitant to strike her and used his sword only in self defense. That changed when Corrin managed to hit him.

Though she was sloppy with exhaustion, she fought quickly. She feinted and when Xander reacted, her hand shot forward. When she pulled back, Leo could see that her nails had elongated and that scales stretched between her fingers. Xander had managed to leap away just in time so that only five, thin red lines marred his cheek, the highest of which was just barely below his right eye. If he had not leapt back in time, Corrin might have taken his face clean off.

"Elise!" Xander shouted and their sister clambered to heal his face. Her hands shook on her staff as she watched them fight. Xander grew more aggressive and forced Corrin to focus on keeping herself alive.

Leo had never seen them fight like this. He'd spent years sitting on the sidelines watching Xander cater to Corrin. He had always gone easy on Corrin and had softened his blows. Now wasn't like that at all. Xander threw all his weight into his attacks and Corrin was losing ground to his immense strength. Leo could only assume that Xander had seen something in Corrin that frightened him.

Corrin came down too hard on her bad leg and she stumbled. The small mistake was all Xander needed. With a flick of his wrist, he sent her sword flying and leveled his sword against her throat.

The point of the blade dug into her skin. A modicum more of pressure and she would bleed. The look in his eyes warned that he was a second away from cutting her. It wouldn't be necessary. Leo surged forward and slammed the butt of his sword into the top of her head.

She swooned immediately, tipping forward and hurtling towards the ground. Xander caught her and she slipped into unconsciousness. With ease, he shifted her body so that she was cradled between his arms. Her head lolled against his shoulder.

"Did you have to hit her so hard Leo?" Elise asked with a cringe. Leo sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. Xander frowned and said, "Let's get her to the infirmary."

* * *

Soleil was in pursuit of an _extremely_ cute girl when she ran into her father. _Literally ran into him._

The girl's name was Lorraine and Soleil was in love. Of course, it should be noted that this was the sixty-second time Soleil had been in love. She only stayed in love until she encountered another girl, usually even cuter than the last. It was tragic really how fleeting her love was.

It had been love at first sight. Lorraine had been knitting quietly in the afternoon sun and the golden rays made her onyx hair dance. She had smooth, tanned skin and eyes so green Soleil could imagine looking into them for hours and hours. Lorraine's face was the kind that inspired symphonies and works of art so masterful and delicate that only a true visionary could properly encapsulate all her beauty. Oh, how her heart sang when she thought of Lorraine!

When she first spied Lorraine, Soleil had been chatting happily with her brother but the moment she saw this angel, she left him without a single word. Shigure had rolled his eyes but didn't pursue her. She appreciated it; his awkward presence would only mess with her mojo.

She had approached cautiously, not wanting to scare the girl away by being too overzealous. Excitement was her enemy. Soleil found herself driving away beauty after beauty with an ill thought compliment or over eager hands. This time would not be like that. She would not shame herself or her future wife with her unsavory and anxious antics.

It had gone well at first; a simple question about Lorraine's knitting, an inquiry about her name, a comment on the clever stitching. But _oh_ how quickly everything had gone wrong!

A delicate breeze tousled Lorraine's silken locks and Soleil, gods, she just couldn't help herself. She wasn't even truly sure _what_ she'd said, only that it escaped her mouth without forethought and knocked the gentle expression from Lorraine's ethereal face.

The girl stood suddenly and left without a word. Soleil chased after her calling, "Lorraine, I love you! Don't go!"

In her hysteria, she paid no attention to where she was going. She ran headfirst into a man's chest and yelped. The collision was violent and he stumbled backwards while she was sent onto her behind. The hard ground was unkind to her soft flesh and it stung but it was the face of the man that she had run into that made her yelp, not the collision or her unceremonious fall. He was much younger than she knew him to be and his face was unblemished by the agony of a vanishing wife, but there was no mistaking him; _her father._

It had been months, almost a year, since she'd last seen her father. On that fateful day when she'd left the future for the past, she hadn't even said goodbye. She hadn't even given it a second thought. At the time, she'd thought the premise of saving the world justified their secrecy, but now she doubted it. He must be worried sick. All he had in the world were her and Shigure and they had disappeared without any warning.

But now here he was aglow with youth. Her stomach turned and her throat constricted. The sky seemed to spin overhead as she tried to reason through the situation. Was the Laslow in front of her father but not yet her father or would this Laslow never be her father because of the differing timelines? Was he even similar to the man she called dad or was he someone else entirely? Was he a completely new man with the same name and face?

The thoughts made her nauseous and she thought, _No wonder Siegbert is so grumpy all the time. This is giving me a migraine!_

Soleil's yelp caused Lorraine to turn and it was then that her father sprung. He left Soleil in the dirt and moved to the other girl saying, "Are you alright, dear lady? As I passed, I could not help but take notice of your predicament."

"I am fine," Lorraine responded, shooting an icy glare at Soleil, "But my honor has been considerably wounded."

"Say it isn't so!" Laslow cried with false offense. Soleil's eye began to twitch. Surely he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing.

"Fair maiden, please allow me to escort you home!" he exclaimed, "I shudder at the thought of another scoundrel sullying your honor!"

Soleil's mouth fell open soundlessly. Lorraine nodded shyly and extended her arm to Laslow. He was about to loop it through his own when he froze and turned to Soleil.

"But we should not extend the same uncivil behavior towards our companion here," he announced moving to Soleil. He grabbed her by the wrist and, as he pulled her up, whispered, "Good try dove, but you're just a bit too overzealous."

He released her with a wink and moved back to Lorraine. As they walked away, Soleil heard him ask Lorraine, "Would you fancy a cup of tea? There's no better cure for tarnished honor!"

Soleil swayed on her feet, watching them leave. Her eye twitched so violently that a passerby might think it was about to pop from her skull. When they had disappeared from sight, Soleil flung into motion shouting, "Gods I'm gonna throw up!"

* * *

"I don't think she's slept," Sakura announced. She turned from Corrin's slumbering form to face the others. Initially, there had been more, nearly twenty people, that had flooded in behind the Nohrian royals and crowded around Sakura, giving her no room to work. She'd made them all leave except for Xander because she didn't think he'd ever leave. Elise had tried to help but had only gotten in the way so Sakura had asked her to leave too. She had to be dragged out by Leo. It made Sakura's chest hurt and thank gods Elise couldn't hold grudges.

As soon as Corrin's retainers heard what happened, they'd come running and had nearly trampled Sakura in the process. In the cramped infirmary, the four of them, including Silas, huddled around Corrin's cot while Xander hovered nearby. Sakura was thankful for his discretion. The four retainers she could handle but to her, the Nohrian crown prince seemed a giant. She wasn't sure she would have been able to focus with him casting shadows over her.

Azura had come after the others and stood silently in the corner, saying nothing. Her cheeks were ashen and her eyes were rimmed with red like she'd spent the day crying.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"As long as she gets some rest," Sakura responded. They nodded and Xander crossed his arms.

"I was afraid this would happen," Azura said softly. They turned to her and she seemed on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean, Lady Azura?" Kaze asked. Azura came forward and laid the palm of her hand against Corrin's arm.

"We had a discussion last night," Azura stated, "I should have known she would do something like this."

She retreated from Corrin's motionless form back to the corner. Before anyone could question Azura's cryptic confession, Corrin stirred and asked, "Where am I?"

Her voice was low and raw from disuse. Sakura checked her vitals, even as her sister tried feebly to push her away.

"Do you remember anything?" Sakura questioned while checking her pulse. Corrin's eyes darted from Sakura to her retainers to Azura before resting on Xander. Though he'd tidied himself a little since their fight, his clothes were scuffed from their skirmish and his hair was thoroughly disheveled and slick with sweat. Elise had healed the lacerations on his face but faint pink lines stood where the bloody scratches had been. Hiding her eyes, a blush crept from Corrin's throat onto her cheeks and she groaned, "I was hoping that was a dream."

"No," Sakura answered, "You suffered a mild psychotic break brought on by severe sleep deprivation. I doused you with regenerative healing so you should be okay so long as you sleep tonight."

Corrin cursed and rubbed at her eye with her free hand. Sakura released Corrin's wrist and moved to examine her leg.

"Are you feeling alright Lady Corrin?" Kaze inquired. He drew closer and bumped Sakura as he did so. She sent him a scathing glare and positioned herself at the base of the cot.

"No," Corrin muttered, throwing her free arm over her eyes. Kaze's face soured.

"Can you feel that?" Sakura asked quietly, poking at the base of Corrin's foot with her finger. Corrin scowled.

"No, are you doing something?"

Felicia gasped and her hands flew to cover her mouth as the others stared on in muted horror. Sakura jabbed her finger as hard as she could into the arch of Corrin's foot and her sister's mouth puckered.

"Okay I felt _that,"_ she snapped and pushed herself upright. The others looked to Sakura for an answer but she didn't give them one. Instead, she worked her way up Corrin's leg, poking and prodding, keeping track of every uncomfortable face her sister pulled each time she hit a tender spot.

"You're experiencing generalized numbness because you pushed yourself too hard," Sakura explained at last. Corrin grimaced but didn't respond. Instead, she swung her legs off the cot and went to stand.

"Hey!" her retainers shouted in unison and scrambled to push her back down. She didn't glare at them as they held her down, only sighed and questioned, "Are you going to carry me?"

"If that's what it takes," Jakob responded huffily. Sakura rummaged through her desk and retrieved an apple. She'd brought it to eat for lunch but Corrin needed it more. She tossed it to Corrin and her sister deftly caught it. When she arched her brow, Sakura asked, "When's the last time you ate?"

Corrin scowled but didn't argue. She took a bite of the apple and a satisfying crunch sounded. The clear juice dribbled down her chin and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Jakob chastised, "So unladylike."

She glared at him and swallowed loudly.

"So," she began, "Does everyone think I'm insane?"

"No," Silas responded quickly, "They're just a little scared of you now."

Corrin hummed low in her throat. Sakura could tell Corrin was trying very hard to appear calm and collected while she was anything but calm and collected. She was embarrassed first and foremost but there was something darker beneath the surface. Judging from Xander and Azura's expressions, she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about that," she said taking another bite from the apple. Sakura wished she could bury her emotions so easily.

"Corrin," Xander said and they all turned to him. He shifted and announced, "I have been neglecting your training."

Corrin appraised him for a moment, took another bite of the apple, and nodded saying, "Okay but only so long as we start after nine. I won't be waking up at five ever again."

"That's fair," he agreed. Sakura stared at her hands and thought, _That was awkward._

Corrin tossed the apple at Jakob and Felicia and they shot apart to avoid being hit with it. Smirking, she slid from the cot and allowed Kaze to hold her upright.

"Thank you Sakura," Corrin said and squeezed Sakura's shoulder. Sakura desperately wanted to hug her sister and to let her know that everything would be okay, but she didn't. Everyone's eyes made her uneasy so she stayed rooted in place.

As they drew closer to Azura, Corrin drew herself from Kaze's grasp despite his protests. She lurched forward and slung her arm around Azura's shoulders, demanding, "What're you crying for? I'm the one that's hurt!"

Azura sniffed and a smile curved her lips. Together, they made their way slowly out the door. Corrin's retainers trailed behind them, far enough so that Corrin couldn't tell them to leave but close enough to swoop to her side should she stumble.

Sakura shook her head at their antics. It wouldn't be long before they gave up on their sneaky approach and swarmed around her again. A small part of her wondered if Subaki and Hana would react similarly if she was ever injured like Corrin. Maybe that was all they needed to get along, a common goal: ensuring her health. She smirked a little at the thought because she knew it would take a matter of life and death for them to get along.

A string of words interrupted her musings but she did not comprehend them. With a reddening face she looked to Xander and stammered, "I'm s-sorry, w-what did you say?"

His expression was soft and for the first time she noticed that he had kind eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of Corrin so diligently," he repeated, "I understand it must be a chore when she's always throwing herself into harm's way."

"I-it's no t-trouble," she responded, "S-she's my sister."

He nodded his gratitude and moved for the exit.

"Xander!" she shouted after him and her boldness surprised them both. He turned.

"H-has Corrin always b-been so strong?" Sakura asked timidly. Xander's eyes shimmered as if he were thinking of a time long since past. His answer was absolute and upturned the corners of his mouth.

"Always," he said.

* * *

 **A/N This isn't my favorite chapter but I didn't want to postpone it longer than I had to. Sorry for such a delayed update! School is hard!**


	10. Momentum

**Sakura stays quiet. The gang lies for the greater good. Corrin is a sore loser. Leo endures an awkward display.**

* * *

"C'mon Sakura! I don't have much time before Arthur realizes I'm gone!"

Elise tugged Sakura's wrist forward and pulled her into motion. Sakura moved at the other girl's behest but she was sure to keep her footsteps slow and small. Dread welled in her belly and spread up into her throat. She detested confrontation.

They wandered through the camp, criss-crossing their way past the courtyard and tavern until they reached the sea of huts. Sakura only had a very vague idea of where they were headed but Elise assured her she knew exactly where to go. Sakura didn't know how; everything looked the same to her.

Elise slowed her pace and muttered, "I think its somewhere around here."

Sakura groaned. This wouldn't be the first time Elise had gotten them lost. Just yesterday she had been emphatic that she knew _exactly_ how to get to the lake but had led them astray not five minutes after they walked into the forest. It was pure luck that they happened to come across Ryoma and Kagero and were led back to civilization.

 _I still need to ask him about that¸_ Sakura noted. It wasn't unusual for a royal and their retainer to be spending time alone together but Ryoma had acted _very_ suspicious when they'd encountered each other. His speech was rather flustered and his mannerisms were fidgety. Kagero had been as resolute and expressionless as always.

She hoped that meant her brother had finally made a move on Kagero; gods knew he'd been pining for years. Though Sakura knew if there was any sort of romantic relationship between the two, Ryoma would never admit to it for proprietary's sake.

"Ah!" Elise shouted. "This is it!"

She brought them to halt in front of a rather shabby hut that looked no different from any of the others. Sakura frowned.

"How do you know it's this one?"

Elise jabbed a finger towards the window and exclaimed, "Look!"

Against the windowsill were three wooden figurines. Of the three, the most eye-catching had a large, dark unibrow while the other two were rather nondescript. However, there was no mistaking the smallest of the three as a likeness of Kana. The massive grin and tiny blue scarf gave it away.

Kana had been in a very bad mood for weeks. The happy go-lucky kid had a perpetual dark cloud hanging over his head and he extended it over the others whenever he got the chance. He rarely played with them anymore and, when he did, he was far too grouchy. Their games of hide and seek turned into games of seek-everyone-but-Kana because when he was found, he was apt to fume and rage until he stormed off.

Elise was understandably worried and Sakura was too, but she didn't want to deal with a tantrum. She was liable to freeze up and do nothing while the kid screamed until his face turned beet red; she would be no help in mediating his outburst.

"C'mon, let's see if he's home!" Elise announced, marching for the door. Sakura trailed behind and practiced her breathing.

Just as Elise's knuckles were about to rap an inquiry against the door, an explosive **IT'S NOT FAIR** rang out from inside. Sakura flinched and Elise's mouth fell open.

"It's not fair!" Kana wailed again, "It's not fair at all!"

"Kana, calm down," said a voice unfamiliar to her, "You know why-"

"No!" Kana screamed, "Why can she know about you but I can't tell her? I just want to see my mom!"

The door flew open with a bang and Elise barely managed to avoid a sprinting Kana. The young boy darted past them and ran until he disappeared from sight. A blonde haired boy stepped from the hut but did not pursue Kana. He only stared after the younger boy with hooded eyes.

"You big jerk!" Elise shrieked at the boy, surprising both he and Sakura. "How can you stop him from seeing his mother!?"

As Elise's smooth skin splotched with anger, Sakura's chest compressed. The air refused to fill her lungs properly and she felt very sweaty. She felt anger first and foremost, _How could they do this to Kana?_ , but the anxiety came from being unable to express it. Elise could easily yell and make a fuss over this but Sakura was held still by her own shortcomings.

The boy blanched and three more teenagers suddenly took up the space behind the first and Sakura recognized them as Kana's friends; Shiro and Soleil and her brother.

With large eyes, Soleil whispered to the others, "How much did they hear?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and Elise shouted, "What other terrible things are you doing to poor Kana!?"

"We're not doing any terrible things to him!" the blonde boy snapped. "You have no understanding of the situation!"

"Then explain it to us!" Elise demanded, "Or else I'm going to go straight to Corrin and tell her that you're keeping Kana prisoner!"

Sakura balked and glanced at Elise with wide eyes. Obviously, saying they were keeping Kana prisoner was a great exaggeration but Elise said it with complete certainty.

 _How can she be so confident?_ Sakura wondered in total awe. Elise was pretty amazing.

The four teenagers exchanged worried glances before the blonde conceded, "Fine, we'll tell you everything."

* * *

Soleil had no idea how they were going to talk themselves out of this one. And judging by their expressions, the others didn't either.

"Start talking!" Elise commanded with dark eyes. Soleil was honestly surprised they were still alive. She had only heard rumors of the wrath contained within Elise's tiny body and, though tales of the youngest Nohrian noble's ire were scarce, they struck fear into her very core.

"The war has orphaned us. Our families are just some of the thousands of causalities the war has caused," Shigure announced and Soleil's head snapped backwards in surprise.

"And?" Elise prompted and Soleil thought, _Damn, not even a little sympathy for our fake dead families?_

 _"And,"_ Shigure continued, "We believed that Kana's mother was among those."

Soleil eyed him warily, wondering where he was headed. Shiro bore a squinted, confused expression while Siegbert stared at his hands. Soleil knew he was concerned about Kana but the moody kid was the least of their worries at the moment.

"About three weeks ago, we learned that she was in fact _not_ dead but-"

"So why won't you let Kana see her!?" Elise hissed. The fury of a thousand volcanoes was reflected in her glare. Unsurprisingly, Sakura was speechless and expressionless. Soleil didn't know much about the Hoshidian princess other than she had a reputation for silence.

"I was getting to that," Shigure muttered low enough so that Elise couldn't hear. Evening his expression, Shigure dramatically announced, "We discovered that Kana's mother left him for dead."

Elise gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands. Sakura's eyes widened. Soleil's mouth fell open simultaneously with Shiro's. Shigure always had an affinity for drama but to come up with something like this so fast? Soleil was impressed.

"Kana doesn't know of course," Shigure announced. "How could we tell him that his own mother left him to die?"

Elise's eyes watered and she sniffed loudly. Soleil was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when quiet Sakura spoke.

"But Kana said his mother knows about someone else," Sakura stated.

"Yeah!" Elise cried, "That doesn't make sense with your story!"

Shigure balked and fell silent. Soleil's inner monologue turned into a repetition of _oh no's_ as she watched her brother fail to come up with a solution. Just when all hope seemed lost, Siegbert broke the silence.

"Kana's my brother," he said quietly. That would be the first real truth revealed today.

Elise's scowl softened but she didn't appear convinced.

"Okay, but why did you meet her and not him?" she asked. Siegbert still had yet to look up from his hands.

"It wasn't intentional," he told her, "I ran into her in the courtyard."

"But then how do you know she left him for dead?"

"She told me herself."

After that dramatic finish, Elise was muttering apologies and dragging Sakura through the door behind her. Soleil almost felt bad for her being so torn up over a fake story but it couldn't be helped. It was better to leave Elise feeling incredibly guilty than telling her the truth.

As they vanished in the distance, Soleil could have cried. Siegbert's performance was worthy of every accolade available.

"Gods you were magnificent!" she shouted, clamping a hand over his shoulder.

"Let's not forget about Shigure here! I can't believe you came up with that so fast!" Shiro exclaimed. Shigure blushed and rubbed at his neck. Soleil grinned.

Siegbert shook her hand free and moved through the door. Without a word, he walked away from them, leaving them with grins frozen in uncertainty.

"What's up with him?" Soleil questioned. Shiro rolled his eyes and muttered, "He's such a killjoy."

* * *

Corrin's sword fell to the ground again and kicked up a cloud of dust. She mumbled a curse and glared down at her displaced weapon. Never before had she been so inclined to cursing but now it came instinctively each time her sword was sent flying. After losing forty-seven times over the past week, she really should have become accustomed to failure but during their months apart, she had forgotten how utterly mortifying it was to lose in a thousand different ways. Plus, she had always been a bit of a sore loser.

"When you lunged, you dropped your defense," Xander told her even though she hadn't asked for an explanation. She nearly made an excuse, _well this isn't even a fair fight because I can barely use my leg,_ but didn't. In the end, it only came down to one thing; he was better than her.

"Is your leg troubling you?" he asked as he always did after he won even though he knew it was troubling her.

"It's fine," she answered as she always did after he won even though it felt as if her bone were splintering apart.

Corrin sighed and bent to retrieve her sword. She had to do this by bending awkwardly and groping blindly with her fingers until they came across the blade. Bruises darkened her flesh, his doing, and her arms throbbed from the weight of the sword. Exhaustion was etched into every crease on her face and her eyes were red with frustration. Unsurprisingly, Xander suggested, "Perhaps we should stop for the day?"

She shook her head and said, "I'm fine."

Xander remained unconvinced but he didn't have time to argue. With a burst of speed, she launched herself at him again. They exchanged blows, him holding back and her doing everything she could to keep the fight going until she made a misstep and he had no choice but to disarm her.

Her foot slammed against the ground and she bit back a particularly unpleasant curse. His eyebrows furrowed and she averted her eyes with a scowl.

"Your right side was open," he told her. She bent to retrieve her sword again. Her jaw was clenched so tightly that her teeth were on the verge of shattering.

He stood casually with his arms at his side and his face smooth. He had barely broken a sweat. Her face reddened as she became acutely aware of the waves rolling off of her skin, sticky and odorous. Then, to her added embarrassment, her stomach growled at such an inhuman volume that everyone in a ten mile radius must have heard it.

"Corrin, that's-"

"I'm fine!" she insisted. She'd endured too much defeat to walk away now. Xander frowned.

"Xander! Corrin!" cried a familiar voice. Corrin turned to see Camilla dashing towards them with a scowling Leo in tow. A basket dangled from her hands, brimming with food. Corrin's stomach growled again.

Xander waved them over with his free hand.

"Good afternoon," Camilla chirped as she drew closer, "I've prepared a picnic for us to share on this lovely day!"

Corrin raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the overcast, gloomy sky. Xander bore similar skepticism with furrowed brows. Leo rolled his eyes and announced, "Don't try to argue. It's a waste of breath."

Camilla shot him a murderous glare but was soon beaming again.

"Surely you two are done for the day?" she asked.

"No," Corrin answered quickly. Xander eyed her with suspicion. Camilla arched an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then Leo and I will just observe until you're finished," she announced, sauntering out of the way. Leo shot a quizzical expression at Xander but followed Camilla.

"Corrin, you're clearly exhausted-" Xander began but she interrupted, insisting, "One more time."

In her youth, she would have tried to convince him with the most heart wrenching puppy dog eyes she could muster, but those days were long since past. What kind of leader would she be if she had to resort to begging to get her way?

Xander sighed and raised his sword.

"This is the last time," he said with an air of finality.

 _My losing streak ends now,_ she thought to herself and launched herself into combat once more.

* * *

The last thing Leo wanted to do was have a picnic. Not only was he positive it was going to rain but he had been looking forward to spending his free time soaking in the hot springs. He'd spent the past two days hunched over an incredibly challenging text he had come across in the archives and he'd finally finished deciphering it earlier that morning. His aching back and compressed legs were screaming for the heat of the springs. Camilla, however, had different inclinations.

She had more or less blackmailed him into agreeing to the picnic and, at the moment, he hated her for it. He couldn't even stand to look at her. The sight of her jovial face and purple hair threatened to send him into a rage. He dreamed of binding her in place with Brynhildr and shouting, _"I'm going to take a bath!"_

Instead, he was stuck in the sweltering arena, watching Corrin and Xander spar. It was a sight he was well accustomed to. He'd spent much of their joint visits to the Northern Fortress sitting on the sidelines and wishing either one of them would spar him next. It never happened, especially after he'd begun his studies with Brynhildr. They fought each other for hours and then decided to turn their attentions elsewhere.

Even in his atrocious mood, he appreciated Corrin's growth. Xander was pushing her harder than ever before and she was managing to hold her own. In fact, Leo hadn't seen anyone last this long with Xander in years; since before his trip to the Rainbow Sage in fact.

Still, Corrin was slipping with each blow and it wouldn't be long before his brother's sheer strength overwhelmed her. But what else was new?

Leo slouched in place and examined his nails. He really needed to stop biting them. It was unbecoming of a prince to have jagged, chewed fingernails. Even as he considered this, the tip of his thumb made its way between his teeth and he gnawed on it absentmindedly.

 _How much longer is this going to take?_ he thought, eyeing them with disinterest. _I want to get this accursed picnic over with._

Corrin's attacks were slowing and Xander moved to end it. Just as he swung to disarm her, Corrin ducked under his arm and charged him. She slammed against his torso and managed to catch him off guard. He was thrown off balance and she pushed, sending them both crashing to the dirt.

Leo's back snapped ramrod straight as his mouth fell open and his thumb wavered in the open air. He turned to Camilla; _did she see what just happened?_

But no, she was talking to Effie, halfway across the arena. Leo rolled his eyes.

 _Leave it to Camilla to miss something important for idle chit chat,_ Leo thought scathingly.

He turned back to find Corrin on top of Xander with the point of her sword angled against the hollow of his throat. Despite his black mood, he jumped up and nearly cheered aloud.

 _She's done it! She's beat Xander! She's-_

He peered at them through squinted eyes and felt his stomach turn.

 _Why aren't they moving?_

As Leo continued to look on, the two remained motionless. They were obviously exhausted, Corrin's shoulders heaved with each breath and Xander's face was slick with sweat, but they only stared at each other. Now that Leo thought of it, Corrin was practically straddling Xander's waist. At the time of her victory, it hadn't been odd at all, but now?

He felt like a voyeur as the moment had turned intimate so suddenly and unexpectedly.

"Oh my!" Camilla chirped which sent Corrin into a flurry of motion. She leapt away from Xander shouting, "I won! I did it!"

Then she ran at Camilla for a victory hug which was followed by Camilla muttering, "Ugh, you're very sweaty."

Xander joined them and stood uneasily. Corrin glanced at him and her flushed face darkened. Leo averted his eyes.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ he wondered. He'd become a completely unwilling partner in an incredibly awkward encounter.

 _Gods I'm probably more horrified than either of them,_ he thought. _At least they didn't have to watch themselves._

As Camilla led them to their picnic, whistling to herself and nearly skipping in place, more than ever, Leo just wanted to take a bath.

* * *

 **A/N Updates _will_ be quicker from now on.**


	11. Hijinks

**Niles sates his boredom. Corrin's secret is revealed.**

* * *

Walking along the gravel path outside the fortress walls, Niles viciously kicked at a pebble and sent it flying out of his way. It hit a nearby tree and ricocheted back, ripping through the skin of his ankle. It was a shallow wound and it didn't bleed but a grimace still found its way across his face.

"Yet another reason to hate nature," he grumbled to himself and continued on his way.

Unlike countless others, Niles was not a fan of the rolling meadows of green and the thousands of trees surrounding the fortress. There was too much empty space, too much left untouched and unexplored. Plus the bounty of blooming wildflowers and cute fauna made his skin crawl. The path along the perimeter would be as close as he got to any of that nastiness.

As the days went by, he could practically feel his mind shrinking from the monotony. Walking the path kept his body active while his brain deteriorated into mush. If the mood caught him, he would run instead of walk and could even be seen doing some sit ups. At the very least, he could maintain his six pack while gray matter dribbled out his mouth.

His daily walks had become the high point of his day. Everything devolved into mind numbing repetition from there.

As far as entertainment went, there was almost none to be found among the ranks of Corrin's army. Most of the soldiers were dense, boorish brutes that grew agitated easily. They were little challenge but their distress kept him satisfied. Two words and their faces turned red and their eyes bulged out of their heads but that had stopped being amusing about three weeks ago. And Lord Leo had forbidden him from toying with the troops. Allegedly, his lewd comments led to demoralization and emasculation.

Before that, he'd been forbidden from telling the Hoshidians that complimenting a woman's tits was a colloquial way of admiring their smile and that the word "pubic" must precede any mention of hair. It was low brow, even for Niles, but he'd been desperate for excitement because just before that incident he'd been publicly reprimanded for embarrassing Lord Leo in front of the opposing royal family by complimenting his "massive package." It wasn't Niles' fault that Lord Leo had set himself up for that one; he really should have known better than to walk around with a giant box. It was like he was just _begging_ for it.

And before _that,_ he'd been forbidden from speaking to Lady Elise and her cohorts after instructing them in the ways of sentence enhancers that eventually culminated in Lady Elise informing Lord Xander that he was the "best fucking brother in the whole wide world."

To be completely honest, Niles was incredibly lucky he hadn't been slaughtered on the spot but gods had that been worth the punishment. Now he was just chasing the high of seeing the crown prince of Nohr's face contort into seven different emotions all in a single instance. He feared there would be nothing greater than that. No, he _knew_ there would be nothing greater when he was restricted upon threat of exile from speaking to anyone of interest.

Niles had even tried to get around the deadlock by approaching the sardonic monk from Hoshido. There'd been rumor of the monk's twisted comments and, even if there was little truth to them, Azama was undeniably a kindred spirit of inflicting discomfort. Under normal circumstances, Niles preferred to work with vocabulary rather than nihilism but he was desperate for the thrill of another's mortification. It took only one conversation with Azama for Niles to change his mind. After their brief interaction, Niles had spent the rest of that day contemplating his own mortality and considering the implications of free will and human consciousness. It really pissed him off.

Now Niles bided his time, waiting for an opportunity to arise. He was as patient as he could manage and kept a shifting eye on everyone around him. All he needed was for someone to misspeak and he could swoop in with a vile comment and ruin their day. He knew his preferred mode of entertainment was borderline sadistic but there was nothing that excited him more. He was a junkie for humiliation and inflicted it with glee.

It was as he rounded the corner that a golden opportunity fell into his lap. Sitting in the shade of a towering pine was Corrin. She reclined against the tree and stared at a book held inches from her nose. Her eyes were bright and her lips slightly agape as she devoured the novel word by word. The binding was familiar to him and a long awaited sensation of a developing plan tingled his senses.

The gods had answered his prayers and they'd sent him Corrin; poor, unsuspecting Corrin. She had no idea the embarrassment she was destined to suffer.

* * *

 _In a sudden burst of momentum, he had her pinned against the wall. She knew she should push him away, banish him from her sight, but she couldn't. Her arms were frozen, docile in his grip. He held her there and his breath was hot on her skin as he whispered into her ear, "How can I stay away when you drive me so crazy?"_

 _Later, she wouldn't remember who kissed who first only that they did kiss and, gods, did it feel so good. His hands moved from her wrists to her hips and she curled her fingers into his unkempt hair. It was a frantic, hungry kiss; one that had been building over months. She was aware of everything, his fingers digging into the curve of her hip, the taste of him, and the desperation with which he kissed her as if he might never do so again. Soon, his lips trailed down her neck and her breath labored, skin burning at his touch._

 _His hands crept upwards, slipping under the hem of her nightshirt and she breathed, "Please don't-_

"Whatcha' reading?"

With wide eyes and open mouth, she looked up from her book and stared straight into the face of the devil.

Well, Niles actually, but it was very easy to mistake one for the other.

The archer had a smirk that stretched from ear to ear and a glint in his eye that told Corrin she'd been caught. Snapping the book closed, she lied, _"Royal Relations._ It's about the inner mechanisms of royal lineage, prejudice, and class divisions."

"Sounds interesting," he hummed, "Maybe I'll borrow it."

"It's over your head," she announced haughtily. His smirk grew and, before she had any time to react, he had snatched it from her hands.

"Hey!" she shouted, lunging towards him, "Give that back!"

"The kingdoms of Scia and Fralen have been at war for centuries," Niles read aloud from the back cover, "But when Princess Gilda of Scia finds herself at the mercy of Prince Dmitri of Fralen-"

She lunged at him again, but he reared backwards and her fingers just glossed the cover before grasping helplessly at the empty air.

"Give it back Niles!" she demanded. He only shook his head and continued, "She discovers that Fralenes are a lot sexier, _oh my,_ then she ever knew. Will their steamy love be enough to bring peace? Or will succumbing to their desires spell doom for them both?"

He lowered the book and a crooked sort of smile spread across his face. He leaned closer to her and said in a low voice, "Dear Corrin, this sounds like smut."

Again, she lunged for the book and, again, he pulled it away from her grasp.

"Niles," she growled, "If you don't give that back-"

"Oh, but I can't give it back," he mused, "What would your brothers say if they knew I was allowing this filthy habit of yours to persist?"

"You wouldn't dare," she snarled, eyes flashing. His lip quirked.

"Oh you know I would," he sing-songed, shaking the book at her. Then he took off in a cloud of dust. Screaming, she hobbled after him, moving as fast as her healing leg would let her.

* * *

It had not been his idea to dine with the Hoshidians but his brother had insisted upon it. They'd made a habit of it and Leo now dreaded his meals. While Xander and Ryoma discussed everything from the weather to their favorite books and got along swimmingly, he and Takumi spent their meals in silence, wishing ill thoughts upon the other until they were permitted to go their separate ways.

He hated Takumi. The other prince was a whiny, little brat that couldn't hold a candle to his vast intellect or wealth of talent. Glaring at the Hoshidian, Leo thought, _all he's good for is making me look better by comparison._

"Ah good!" came Niles' sly voice from the doorway interrupting his tirade, "You're all here!"

"Niles?" Leo questioned. His retainer had a devious smirk on his face that only meant one thing; he'd done something bad. Xander and Ryoma shared similar expressions of mild interest, well aware at this point of the oddities of the archer. Takumi was eating so he wasn't paying any attention. Leo's face soured and he thought, _What a pig._

"Corrin's been a naughty girl," Niles tsked, wagging his finger. Leo blanched and his eyes went wide.

Takumi began to cough, having inhaled his food in surprise, Ryoma's eyes were wide at Niles' words, and Xander's face was emotionless, but tight. His mouth was a razor thin line. None of them spoke. Niles sighed.

"You're supposed to ask, ugh, never mind," he groaned, "I caught her in the act."

"T-the act?" Leo stammered as his mind flashed through any possible act Corrin could have been caught in. He prayed she was starring in a production and was rehearsing lines or something equally benign but Leo knew all too well that nothing with Niles was ever benign.

"Yes," Niles said, smirking.

Astutely, Ryoma observed, "You seem far too happy for someone who walked in on-"

"Oh, I didn't walk _in_ on anything," Niles announced. The implication hung in the air. Takumi uttered, "ew" but no one else spoke. Leo turned to his brother, searching for an example of how to react. However, his brother's expression gave him pause. His eyes were hooded and his mouth was not one of shock or disgust, but contempt? Leo's mouth twisted and he thought of his brother, _Corrin being indecent is absolutely nauseating but you're no saint either._

With a tremendous crack, the doors flew open and Corrin stalked through the opening.

"Niles!" she screamed, "You son of a bitch!"

"Well that's not nice," he pouted. She limped to where he stood and she held up her hands as if she intended to strangle him right then and there.

"If you're going to kill my retainer, best do it out of my sight," Leo drawled. Corrin's expression morphed into one of shame and her hands flew to her face to cover the reddening skin.

"Gods," she groaned, "What did he tell you?"

"Enough to ruin my appetite," Takumi supplied, pushing his bowl away in disgust. She started to spout off an excuse, "It's so dumb and I-"

Ryoma held up his hand and she fell quiet.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say it is not that you need to stop, only that you be responsible and considerate about it. Surely your private quarters are not so unpleasant that you and Silas-"

"Wait," she interrupted, peaking through her fingers, "What does _Silas_ have to do with this?"

"Oh, I apologize," Ryoma said, "I only assumed Silas was the one you are sleeping with-"

"Sleeping with!?" her voice gained another octave and red crept up her neck as her hands shot away from her face. "I'm not sleeping with _anyone!"_

Leo rubbed at his face with the palms of his hands. If the entire mess hall wasn't listening before, they certainly were now. Niles burst out in resounding peals of laughter and Leo very much wanted to melt into the floor.

"You bastard!" Corrin screeched, rounding on him. He only laughed and grabbed at his stomach to steady himself.

"I only said I caught you in the act," he explained between wheezes, "I didn't say which act."

"Then what-?" Leo asked, falling silent under Corrin's venomous glare.

"She's reading smut," Niles announced despite Corrin's efforts to cover his mouth. Takumi cringed but pulled his bowl closer. Apparently smut wasn't enough to ruin his appetite.

"And I'd be careful," Niles continued as Corrin all but tackled him to stop him from talking, "I think she's into the whole 'forbidden' romance thing."

"Shut up Niles!" she shouted, face blood red. He ducked away from her attack and began heading for the door. She chased after him and before he left, he called over his shoulder, "That means you, Crown Prince!"

"I'm going to kill you!" she roared as the doors swung closed. Leo rubbed his eyes. None of the others spoke but there was a steady murmuring from the surrounding tables.

As the mess hall returned to its usual volume, Ryoma sighed and began to eat once more. Takumi followed his brother's lead and began to stuff his face with incredible speed. There seemed to be no force on the planet that would keep the sniveling archer from his food. Leo attempted to make eye contact with his brother to make a _"get a load of this guy"_ kind of gesture at Takumi but Xander's eyes were miles away. Leo frowned but pushed his questions aside; he'd ask Xander what was troubling him later. Right now, Leo had a more pressing issue to take care of. The mess hall had made his favorite today, beef stew. He took a bit and smiled as the flavor coated his tongue.

 _It's really the simple joys that make life worth living,_ Leo mused as he took another bite and wondered what was for dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit of a goofy chapter for today's update. Niles is way too much fun to write!**


	12. Precipice

**Sakura has a serious conversation. Soleil rights a wrong. Corrin scouts ahead.**

* * *

Sakura didn't second guess Hinoka and Ryoma's intentions when they asked her to join them for a walk. In fact, she was ecstatic to spend time with them and couldn't think of anything else but enjoying the afternoon with them. Their responsibilities kept them busy and it was rare that she saw them at all, let alone _together._ She missed them always.

In the midday sun, they walked through the forest and admired its untouched beauty. Hinoka discussed all the different edible plants they passed and Ryoma pointed out all the animal tracks and Sakura was so in awe that she didn't say a single word. She stayed sandwiched between them, holding each of their hands like they were the most precious things in the world.

A breeze shuffled the dead leaves on the ground and they lifted into the air in a symphony of browns and oranges. The smell of fall was on the wind; earthen and rich.

 _I wonder if they have winter here,_ Sakura pondered. So far, there'd been something like spring and a very long summer but Sakura had no idea what to expect. It was only last week that the trees began to change colors and she supposed that fall was in the works but she wasn't sure how long it would last or what was to follow. The weather here, _wherever they were,_ was very different from Hoshido.

Thoughts of home darkened her brow and she wondered, _Will I ever see the cherry blossoms again?_

It wasn't a question that was foreign to her. She often considered the possibility that she might never again walk the halls of Castle Shirasagi, might never again sit in quiet reflection within the castle's shrine, might never again spend the night in her own bed. She knew little about the enemy they faced but that only heightened her fear.

War meetings had become an increasingly dismal affair as scouts encountered more ruins and desolation. The enemy had yet to strike but they were all on edge. A monster that could raze an entire city and leave no survivors could take out their army in one fell swoop if they weren't cautious. Nobody wanted to say so, but something bad was going to happen; it was only a matter of when.

Another gust of wind blew through the trees and pushed her bangs from her face. A leaf caught on her headband and Ryoma plucked it free. With a smirk he wiggled it underneath her nose and she pulled her head backwards with a giggle. When he persisted, Hinoka commanded, "Stop it Ryoma! You're going to make her sneeze!"

Sakura exchanged a bemused glance with her brother and then he leapt at their sister, waving the leaf wildly at her instead. Hinoka emitted a very unbecoming squeak and darted behind Sakura. In one swift motion, Hinoka scooped Sakura off the ground and utilized her tiny form as a shield to ward off Ryoma's advance.

"Put me down!" Sakura shrieked between giggles as Ryoma's leaf attacks became merciless. Hinoka laughed and pushed Sakura towards their brother. Ryoma caught her before she slammed into his chest and, never having been one to miss an opportunity, Hinoka took off down the path.

"After her!" Ryoma shouted running down the path behind her. Sakura followed, struggling to keep up with his massive strides. Just as she was about to fall behind, they burst out of the forest and came upon the lake.

The lake had become a common leisure spot as its pristine water made for a wonderful swim and its gentle banks were perfect for picnicking and sunbathing. Despite the cold wind, the lake was teeming with people: children splashed in the water, dozens of games of catch were had along the banks, lovers cuddled in the sunshine and every single one of them stopped what they were doing to stare at Sakura and her siblings. Hinoka's face flushed to match her hair and she elbowed Ryoma in the ribs muttering, "Idiot."

He grinned and ruffled her hair with his hand. She scowled but didn't retaliate. Instead, she moved to an empty space along the bank and sat. She patted the ground in front of her and Sakura happily obliged. Ryoma sat beside Hinoka, crossing his legs underneath him as he did so.

Sakura beamed at them both but then realized they were a member short. Her brother's moody eyes and crossed arms were sorely missed. He'd been reclusive as ever, moving only between the arena, mess hall and his bedroom. He spoke less and less during war meetings and the bags beneath his eyes grew darker with each passing day. Often, Sakura spied him roaming the castle grounds late at night. Once, she had tried to follow him but he'd caught her.

 _"Go back to bed sister,"_ he'd demanded of her. _"There's nothing you can do."_

To put it simply, Sakura was worried about him.

"Where's Takumi?" she asked.

Hinoka and Ryoma exchanged a guarded expression and Hinoka said, "We didn't ask him to join us."

"What? Why?"

"Well," Ryoma began slowly, "We wanted to have a very serious conversation with you."

"W-with me?" Sakura stammered. Her eyes darted between their faces. Though their expressions were stern, there was an uneasiness lurking. Whatever they wanted to discuss, it was unpleasant.

"Yes," Hinoka said solemnly, "We uh-"

She trailed off and looked to Ryoma for help. He frowned and cleared his throat.

"The day that Corrin got into an argument with Lord Leo's retainer in the mess hall," Ryoma began slowly, "you were there, weren't you Sakura?"

Sakura swallowed nervously and nodded. That had been a very strange argument. She didn't hear all of it, or even know what it was about really, but she knew that Corrin had been very upset by it. Still, Sakura couldn't imagine why her brother was bringing it up.

 _Have I done something wrong?_ she fretted.

"How much of that argument did you hear, sister?" Hinoka questioned. Her face was tight and Sakura feared the worse; she was going to be scolded for something wrong she hadn't even known she'd done.

"I-I only h-heard Corrin call the man w-with the eye patch a b-bunch of bad words and s-say that she w-wasn't s-sleeping w-with anyone," Sakura stammered. The last part made her blush. When Corrin had yelled that, Elise had clamped both hands over her mouth and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Sakura had turned completely red. Corrin's words were certainly unsuited for the mess hall.

Ryoma and Hinoka exchanged that same worried glance again.

"Do you know what that means?" Ryoma asked with a grim expression. Sakura blushed.

 _Am I not supposed to know what it means?_ she questioned. She stared at both of them with wide eyes and quickly shook her head. Ryoma bowed his head and she just barely heard him whisper, _"Your turn."_

Hinoka straightened her back and a defiant spark entered her eye. She fixed Sakura in her sights and barreled forward with, "When two people love each other very much they-"

As Hinoka continued, Sakura's eyes grew to inhuman proportions. She was so shocked she couldn't find the words to scream, _"STOP I KNOW ALL OF THIS!"_

Her blush reached down into her bone marrow and she was positive she was going to be permanently red. As her sister pressed forward in more graphic detail, Ryoma began to chime in with bonus info such as, _"if they say they're bigger than eight inches then they're lying"_ and _"some prefer you to use your mouth but don't do anything you're uncomfortable with."_ He also contributed quick demonstrations with his fingers.

Frozen in horror, Sakura realized that this was what hell must be like.

Hinoka's posture remained stiff the entire time and she explained sex like she was giving a report at a war meeting. A light blush dusted Ryoma's face but it didn't meld into his speech. As Hinoka dragged on and on, Sakura knew exactly why Takumi hadn't been asked to come. His presence during this conversation surely would have given her a heart attack.

"Do you have any questions?" Hinoka asked. Sakura's eye twitched as she searched for the strength to speak. As her embarrassment grew, her voice sank deeper and deeper inside her.

"P-please stop," she managed to spit out. She couldn't even look them in the eye after hearing them say "orifice" one time too many.

"I know it's uncomfortable but its best you hear it from us," Ryoma announced.

"I-I already k-know," she stammered. Hinoka's eyes grew to comical proportions and Ryoma's jaw slackened.

"Y-you already knew," Hinoka muttered, staring open mouthed. Sakura averted her gaze and nodded sheepishly. In the span of three seconds, Hinoka's expression shifted from bug-eyed horror to intense outrage.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?" she exploded, throwing her hands up.

Suddenly, the water lapping against the shore seemed the loudest thing in the world and Sakura wished for anything, _anything_ to ease the tension. As if he'd been reading her thoughts, Ryoma suddenly broke out into laughter and surprised Sakura so much that she found herself laughing with him. Soon, they were both bent over, clutching their stomachs with tears streaming from their eyes while Hinoka raged at them both.

Though Sakura's stomach would hurt for hours after from laughing so hard and she would be incredibly embarrassed later about the subject of their discussion, she was so elated to have spent the day with them that it wouldn't even matter.

* * *

The sun was just beginning its descent across the horizon when Soleil set out with a mission; find Siegbert.

She didn't know exactly where he might be but she had a pretty good idea as to where he might be found.

Under constant lock and key in Castle Krakenburg, there were few places Siegbert could go to escape the pressures of his blood. Though the majority of the castle was barren and dark, the courtyard was home to a veritable paradise of flora.

At the heart of the courtyard was a grove of towering trees rumored to be as old as Krakenburg itself. The three of them, her, her brother, and Siegbert, spent years climbing each until they knew exactly where the best knotholes were to boost themselves up, which branches to avoid, which areas the ravens nested in, which tree had the best view of the sunset or sunrise; everything there was to know and discover in the ancient pines.

Those trees held a special place in all their hearts but they were sacred to Siegbert. When his parents fought, Kana became too much to handle, or his tutors were pushing him too hard, Siegbert could be found hiding among the treetops. He'd stay up there for a couple of minutes before climbing back down and acting like nothing had ever been wrong in the first place.

All it had taken was one bad fall to put an end to his only place of solace.

 _One second Siegbert was sitting on a branch and the next he wasn't. Nobody had even seen it happen. They all rushed around him, her, Shigure and the rest of their friends, and he rolled over onto his back. His face was ashen and he seemed to be alright but the sickening snap had echoed even over the thump of his body hitting the ground._

 _"Are you alright?" Shigure questioned as he extended his arm to pull Siegbert to his feet. Though Siegbert nodded, his left wrist lay at an angle that was unnatural._

 _"Your wrist! It's been mangled by terrible darkness!" Ophelia cried. Siegbert scowled and lifted his arm to get a better look. His hand bent at a different angle than the rest of his arm._

 _"Ew!" Sophie exclaimed, backpedaling away. Soleil glared at the girl. She always talked a big game but really she was just a big wimp._

 _"Dwyer," Siegbert grunted through gritted teeth. The butler-in-training crept forward and Siegbert gestured to his wrist. The younger boy's eyes went wide and he was quick to shout, "I can't fix that!"_

 _"Do it," Siegbert snapped. Soleil exchanged a worried glance with her brother; she'd never heard him take that tone of voice before._

 _Dwyer's hands trembled as he fumbled for his staff. He drew it from the folds of his cloak and directed it towards Siegbert's wrist. There was a flash of light and when it faded, Soleil wasn't the only one that gasped._

 _Due to his haste and inexperience, Dwyer had fused the bone incorrectly; Siegbert's wrist now flared out in the wrong direction._

 _"We have to re-break it," Dwyer whispered frantically, "We have to re-break it!"_

 _Sophie excused herself by covering her mouth and sprinting away as fast as she could. Ignatius shot them an apologetic look before taking off after her. The others stayed put, hovering. Soleil's fists clenched and she wanted to shout until she scared them off._

 ** _They shouldn't see him like this,_** _she thought to herself._

 _"Okay so who's gonna do it?" Nina asked apathetically. Soleil's eyes narrowed and she started towards the other girl but Shigure laid his hand on her shoulder and she fell still._

 ** _Relax,_** _his eyes advised. She deflated with a frown because he was right; her anger would only worsen the situation._

 _"Soleil," Siegbert said. She held his gaze and he announced, "You're the only one with the guts to do it."_

 _Her expression darkened but she didn't deny it._

Siegbert didn't shed a single tear or cry out as the pommel of a sword was slammed into his wrist over and over again. It took twelve hits before the bone snapped and the resulting crack still turned her stomach. Neither the noise nor the look on Siegbert's face would ever leave her.

 _"The only one with the guts to do it,"_ Siegbert had said but that wasn't entirely true. Any of their friends had the guts to do it but she was the only one that wouldn't hold back. It had taken her twelve strikes but it would have taken the others more.

Though she still had no idea how, Siegbert's parents somehow found out about the incident and forbid him from going anywhere near the grove. Out of respect to their friend, she and Shigure stayed away from them as well. Their days spent among the leaves were over.

It had been six years since then and Siegbert had never disobeyed his parents but they weren't in Nohr anymore.

Soleil followed the path along the fortress walls, keeping an observant eye on the tree line. She spent nearly an hour scouring the leaves before she spotted him. At the very top of a sturdy oak, his blonde head peaked out from between the branches. If the sun hadn't caught his hair just right, she never would have found him. With quiet feet, she approached the trunk and called up to him, "How's the weather up there?"

He jumped causing the branches and leaves to quake around him. When they settled he responded, "Come see for yourself."

Soleil was way ahead of him for she had already begun to climb up. She moved quickly and in a matter of minutes she had made it to the very top of the tree. He shifted so that she could sit beside him and she scooted onto the branch with ease.

"I'm surprised I got up here that fast," she said and he shrugged.

"I'd be surprised if you _hadn't_ gotten up here that fast."

She smirked and plucked a leaf free. Meticulously, she stripped it down to the stalk and twirled the thin strand of green between thumb and forefinger.

From their perch, Soleil could see for miles and miles. The forest eventually gave way to the slopes of a grassy plain and beyond the grassland laid the beginnings of a mountain range. Birds flew through the clouds and the gentle buzz of untouched life hung in the air. The sky around them began to coalesce in shades of pink and purple as the sun dipped low behind the mountains in the distance.

"The view back home has nothing on this," Soleil mused and to her surprise, Siegbert cracked a smile and said, "Not unless you're a fan of dark and ugly."

"Hey now," Soleil chuckled, "You're going to be the king of dark and ugly someday!"

Siegbert's face fell and he mumbled, "Yeah."

 _Idiot!_ Soleil thought and she kicked her legs out in frustration. Nearby, a songbird landed on a branch and began to croon into the dusk. The bird's crest sparked a memory and she said, "Do you remember when we were younger and we bet Shigure to go near the raven's nests because we wanted to see what would happen if we ever got too close?"

"And all the birds perched on his arms and head?"

"Yeah! And we called him-"

"Bird Lord," Siegbert finished. Soleil grinned and added, "And remember when we tried to go near the ravens?"

"I still have a scar on my shoulder from those demons," Siegbert remarked.

"Simpler times," Soleil sighed. Siegbert nodded.

They watched together as the sunlight vanished and twilight spread. In the canopy below, tiny lights blinked as the fireflies took flight. One landed on the back of her palm and she watched it traverse the ridge of her knuckles. Its tiny feet tickled her skin as it moved forward. A gentle breeze tousled her hair and the firefly leapt into the air, flying off to bigger and better.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Siegbert wondered aloud. Soleil turned to him and found him to be facing straight ahead with a stiff jaw. His brow was weary and his eyes were drowning in starlight.

"Of course," she answered but that only drew his mouth tighter.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about," he sighed. She frowned and said, "Kana?"

The hoot of an owl sounded with the breeze and she drew her arms around herself.

"Am I wrong for keeping him from our mother?"

"No. He wouldn't be able to keep anything secret."

"Are secrets worth torturing him for?"

"It isn't torture to ask for his silence, Siegbert."

Soleil wished Shigure had come with her. He had always been better with more delicate issues. Her only worth in these conversations was her blunt honesty.

 _But maybe the hard truth is what he needs right now,_ Soleil thought eyeing Siegbert warily.

"You can't blame yourself for his immaturity," she said, "That has always been your mother's fault. Not yours."

"No, Kana's immaturity is my father's fault. He should have known raising me like he did broke mother's heart. He forced her hand."

"Siegbert," but she didn't know what else to say. Siegbert spat out a sour chuckle and announced, "They're probably too busy being at each other's throats to even notice that we're gone."

"You know that's not true," Soleil insisted. "They've got to be worried sick."

"Yeah, what will they do without their precious crown prince?" Siegbert snorted.

Soleil was horrified. She'd been around Siegbert in a bad mood dozens of times but this was more than that. He had never spoken so brazenly ill of his parents before nor had ever been one for pessimism. Black humor did not suit him.

"Your parents love you Siegbert. Not because you're the crown prince but because you're their _son."_

Siegbert said nothing. The breeze shifted his golden locks and Soleil noted how long his hair had gotten. Usually, he kept it close cropped but now it hung around his ears and low over his forehead. Absentmindedly, she reached for her own hair and found that it came to a halt just above her tailbone.

 _How long have we even been here?_ she wondered. _A year? More?_

"Kana isn't speaking to me again," Siegbert announced, interrupting her ponderings.

"I had thought that yesterday would have changed things but I was wrong to hope."

Ah yes, _yesterday._

 _Cards had become the group's favorite pastime. Soleil had grown up playing cards with her friends in the corner while the adults discussed adult affairs and it only made sense that they continue the tradition now. They'd even made an effort to teach Shiro to play though he was hopeless and made every mistake possible._

 _Shigure was the definitive card king. He had a ridiculous amount of luck and always managed to edge out the competition. He won nearly every game and it never failed to piss off Soleil._

 _It was as they settled in for their nightly game that Kana burst in. He was red faced and tear coated and it was the first time Soleil had seen him in a week. He tore across the room, trampled the cards on the floor and threw himself down into Siegbert's arms._

 _In the commotion, Shigure laid down his winning hand with an expressionless face. As Kana wept, Soleil threw her cards in anger and cursed. Shiro glared at them both while Siegbert was preoccupied with Kana._

 _"Kana, what's wrong?" Siegbert prodded softly. The younger boy wailed and Shigure silently collected his winnings._

 _"Mama's not with papa!" Kana cried. Soleil's face screwed up in confusion and she found a similar expression on Shigure's face._

 ** _Is that even possible?_** _she wondered. He raised an eyebrow at her and she thought, **If our parents don't hook up then do we disappear or something?**_

 _She didn't really want to find out._

 _"What are you talking about Kana?" Siegbert asked. His expression was downright grim and Soleil was willing to bet that he was sharing similar thoughts as her. Kana rubbed at his eyes and announced, "I heard some of the older boys talking about mama being with a knight! A **knight!** Not papa!"_

 _The tension around Siegbert's eyes dissolved and Soleil released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. They all knew first hand that Corrin wasn't seeing **anyone.** Though Soleil believed the exact words Corrin had used were, **"I'm not sleeping with anyone!"**_

 _Gods, had **that** been a wild, gross ride for which Shigure had been entirely at fault for. If he hadn't suggested they sit close to the royals to eavesdrop then they might have been spared the nastier bits. But noooo, they had to sit a table away and listen to them discuss Corrin's sex life._

 _Thank gods Nina's father had just been leading everyone on because Siegbert had been on the verge of murder and Soleil had been on the verge of losing her lunch. What people did in their spare time was their choice but the thought of Corrin with Sophie's father was just **wrong** and pretty nasty._

 _Plus Corrin allegedly being **with** Sophie's father outside? Absolutely disgusting._

 _However, Soleil was extremely interested in the book Corrin read that caused the whole mess. It must have been a hell of a smut novel to cause such an uproar._

 _"Oh Kana, that's just a rumor," Siegbert said to his brother. Kana's brow furrowed and he demanded, "How do you know?"_

 _"I was there when the rumor got started. One of Corr-"_

 _The look on Kana's face got Siegbert to backtrack and say, "One of **mother's** brothers incorrectly inferred that one of her friends was more than her friend."_

 _Kana's mouth puckered and he asked, "So it's not true?"_

 _"No, it's not," Siegbert responded. Soleil glanced at her brother and thought, **hopefully we won't have to worry about our parents getting together like these two do.**_

 _Kana sighed and relaxed. He sprung from his brother's grasp and moved to his bed. He snuggled under the covers and Shigure began to deal a new hand._

 _Soleil smiled at Siegbert and he returned it._

 ** _Thank gods,_** _she thought, **he can finally stop worrying about Kana.**_

 _Just as Shiro threw out the wrong card and allowed Shigure to win the hand, Kana piped up from his bed._

 _"Hey guys, what's smut?"_

Soleil smirked as she thought about how the others had practically thrown her from the room to prevent her from corrupting Kana. She had _desperately_ wanted to answer his question and they all knew her too well to let her do it. She never did find out if they answered him after she'd been tossed out.

Soleil had thought Kana's outburst meant that he had gotten over not being able to speak to his mother. Judging by Siegbert's expression, it was just the same as before or _worse._

"Kana will get over it," Soleil announced. Though even as she said it, she wasn't so sure. That kid could hold a grudge like nobody else.

"Maybe in a few years," Siegbert grumbled. Soleil stared at her hands. She didn't know what to say to make him feel better or how to get his mind off his troubles. So she started talking and hoped something would stick.

"I don't remember anything from when I was little. I know that nobody does but I have absolutely _zero_ memories. I know that we moved around a lot and that it was really hard and there were a lot of empty nights but that's only because Shigure told me all that."

"I know that the only reason we came back to Nohr was because your father came to my father and convinced him to return and I know that I hated Nohr because everyone looked at me funny and whispered things behind my back."

"I know that on my _third_ day there I got into a fistfight with a boy that was making fun of my brother and I know that got me into _a lot_ of trouble."

"It's not even until my _fifth_ day in Nohr that I even remember anything and that's only because I got lost and I remember being completely alone and terrified."

She chuckled and continued, "When somebody found me and brought me home, I went up to my father and said 'I'm going to run away like mom' and boy did I wish I was still wandering around in the dark after that."

"But the thing I remember the most from that time was when the same bully from before tracked me down and said some awful things, that I don't even remember now, and pushes me down as hard as he possibly can. I remember thinking 'I'm going to murder this guy' and I'm plotting my revenge when this scraggly blonde headed boy comes running in and yanks me to my feet yelling 'What's going on here!?' So I explained what the prick had said and the blonde's boy's face goes cold and he just steps out of the way so I can deck this kid."

From the corner of her eye, Soleil could see the tiniest of smirks on Siegbert's face. He hadn't made a single peep the whole time she spoke but she now she knew that he was listening. She shifted her legs beneath her and a smirk spread across her face as she recalled the encounter.

"I broke that punk's nose," she announced happily.

Around them, the sky had turned completely dark and the moon hung solitary. Every once in awhile, an errant cloud would pass in front of the luminescent surface and bathe them in black. When it passed, the entire world felt stiller.

"It was when you helped clean the blood off my knuckles that I knew we were going to be great friends," Soleil finished and stared at Siegbert expectantly. He didn't say anything. She resisted the urge to sigh and thought, _This is harder than I thought._

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that even when you were seven years old you knew the right thing to do. Then it was getting the hell out of my way, now it's keeping Kana in check," she explained.

A moth flapped near her head and Soleil batted it away with the back of her hand. It was sent spiraling and regained its flight just in time to avoid being smeared on the tree trunk. The moth flew upwards, silhouetted briefly by the moon, before disappearing into the night.

"You've always been the best of us Siegbert," she said quietly, "You've never let me or Shigure down and you're the best brother Kana could ask for. We may not know what we're doing here, but we'll never figure it out without you."

"I know you're hurting and you have every right to be but you don't have to be alone. Let us be there for you like you've always been there for us."

He nodded mutely and that was enough; it was a silent promise and Siegbert had never broken a promise.

They sat together for awhile longer, watching the stars and listening to the symphony of the crickets. It wasn't until Soleil's eyes started to droop that an extremely distressing thought occurred to her.

"Uh Siegbert?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get down from here?"

* * *

It had been two days since what had been come to be referred to as the "Niles incident" and Corrin was still a mess of hot fury. It had taken every ounce of self control to keep from breaking his nose that day and her hand still itched for it. She'd never been so embarrassed in her entire life.

The rumor had become hot gossip and the entire camp seemed to have branded her as some sort of sexual deviant. Several women had approached her to commend her "bravery" and even more men had tried their luck. After the fourth had gotten too fresh with her, she'd been forced to handle the situation a bit more harshly than she normally would have. Now, anyone with lecherous eyes steered clear of her for fear that she might hurl them into the nearest wall as well. Though, in retrospect, that wasn't an entirely bad thing.

"Corrin, come see this," Silas said. It was the first time they'd interacted with each other since the Niles incident. As it turns out, being falsely presumed to be sleeping with one another really puts a damper on a friendship.

When the scouts had brought reports of populated country the day before, she had been quick to volunteer herself to scout it. She anxious for an excuse to be away from camp and prying eyes. Her plan backfired when Silas voiced his desire to join her. The gossip would only worsen now.

So far, it had been uncomfortable at best, unbearable at worst, but at least now she could stomach looking at him. Before, all she'd felt was nervous nausea brought on by thoughts of how quickly her family had presumed she was intimate with him. There had been one kiss and she hadn't spoken of it nor pursued more.

 _Did Silas tell someone?_ she thought angrily. _Did they hear a rumor and just assume it to be true?_

It truly didn't matter _why_ they thought she was with Silas but it was important to her that they perish the thought. She had denied any intimate relations, _hell_ anybody within a twenty foot radius had heard her scream the truth, and Ryoma had apologized to her for being so hasty in his summation. Still, she was _bothered_ by it.

It didn't help that she couldn't shake Xander's revolted expression or the way his eyes had tightened at Niles' parting comment. She couldn't bare to even glance his way anymore for fear of the disgust she might find there.

 _"I think she's into the whole forbidden romance thing,"_ Niles had singsonged, _"That means you, Crown Prince."_

She knew it had only been said to mess with her further but it would be a lie to say she _hadn't_ thought about Xander in such a way. He had always been her hero and now that they were on better terms and no longer trapped beneath Garon's thumb..?

It was a tempting thought but one that she refused to give any credence to. He had made it clear that she was like a sister to him and even if that weren't the case, he was the crown prince of Nohr. He received dozens of marriage proposals every day and each was more beautiful and suitable to him than the last.

She knew better than to hope for anything and left those thoughts in the dark where they could whither away. It was for the best that she ignored the way his smile made her heartbeat quicken. There would only be disappointment and she didn't have the liberty to entertain such fantasies. Besides, she had no time for any sort of romantic endeavors. Her focus needed to be on the war and on defeating Anankos. Anything else was a betrayal of her followers' trust.

"Corrin?" Silas called again, pulling her from her tumultuous thoughts.

"Ah, sorry," she mumbled and moved to stand beside him. She took the spyglass from him, careful not to touch his fingers, and directed it over the field before them.

 _"Gods,"_ she breathed, registering the scene.

In the valley below, the remnants of a village smoldered and billowed with black smoke. There was no movement beyond the rising ash and, even at the great distance, she could see hundreds of charred remains; the majority too small to be adults. Her stomach turned and she lowered the lens.

"Let's go," she said softly. Silas set his jaw and nodded, following her down the hill.

It was a short trek down into the valley but it was one drenched in fear. Corrin had no idea what to expect and her hand hovered over Yato's hilt. Though many scouts had come across countless ruins, they had never encountered any bodies. Valla was an empty graveyard.

As they drew closer, the heat from the fires blew the hair from her face and she thought, _We're too late._

Upon entering the village, they were greeted with burned bodies and a plethora of gore. Blood stained every stone they tread over and the stench from the corpses made her eyes water. There was not a living soul in sight.

Her feet stumbled over an uneven stone and she would have fallen had Silas not caught her by the forearm. She thanked him and took a moment to regain her composure. Though she was greatly accustomed to war and the stink of battle, she had never been familiar with death. By sheer luck alone, she had avoided encountering the visceral horror of death and decay. Now, faced with it in its entirety, she faltered.

"Are you alright?" Silas inquired softly. He laid his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, shaking him free as she did so.

"I'm fine," she insisted and set off further into the village. He kept close to her but did not attempt to speak again.

There was little to be seen; more mangled corpses, each more terrifying than the last, and more burned huts.

She took note of everything and etched every detail into her heart, making a silent promise to herself to keep this horror from spreading out of Valla. Beside her, Silas moved stiffly and she wondered if he was just as deeply affected. One look at his troubled eyes revealed to her that he was.

As they passed by a collapsed house, a small sound halted her progression. When Silas turned to her with a question balanced on his tongue, she shushed him and listened.

 _"Please,"_ a voice rasped and she flew into action. Her fingers bled as she dug through the rubble and her body screamed for her to slow but she would not. Silas dug with just as much fervor and pieces of brick and tile went flying behind them. Seconds turned into minutes and her fingers went numb from the pain of digging. When Silas unearthed the child, she realized that her fingernails had been torn apart on the rubble.

"Thank you," the boy sobbed as Silas yanked him free of the wreckage. "I thought I was going to die in there."

"You're alright now," Corrin soothed. Bright green eyes stared out of a soot and blood stained face and he was missing several teeth. He couldn't have been any older than twelve.

She knelt in front of him and offered him a drink from her canteen. He took it hastily and drank in frenzied gulps. When he finished, the canteen was completely empty.

She wanted to ask what had happened but she couldn't bare to make him relive the horror he had witnessed. His youth reminded her of bubbly Kana and she swallowed a sob.

 _I won't cry,_ she told herself. _Tears solve nothing._

Corrin willed her face to harden and her mouth to tighten.

"We should turn back," Silas said softly. Corrin shook her head.

"There might be others," she announced and stood. She didn't wait for his response and began to head further into the village. Silas whispered something to the child and then two sets of footsteps sounded behind her.

As they continued through, it became obvious that the fire hadn't been the only killer in the village. Some of the corpses they passed had their throats cut; these were the most merciful deaths. Some were missing their heads but the heads were nowhere to be found, others were covered in vicious stab wounds that left copious amounts of coagulated blood all around them. The worst had been gutted and their entrails stretched out in front of them.

Each time she thought she might be sick, she thought of her mission. She thought of how she needed to be strong for her family and how she would do anything to protect them from this. Above all else though, her body screamed for justice. She would destroy the monster that did this at all costs and bring justice to its innocent victims.

A nearby wall drew her attention and she walked towards it. The building it had once held up had crumbled but it stood tall, clean and sturdy among the wreckage. At the base of the stones lay a body. Though they had been spared from the fiery fate that most of the villagers had succumbed to, they were most certainly dead; half of their head was splattered across the brick.

Swallowing her revulsion and horror, Corrin moved closer. Her feet moved of their own volition and she found herself wondering, _Am I awake?_

Like a childhood fantasy, she knew it couldn't be possible and yet…

"Mother?" she whispered aloud. It was grotesque, but the blood spatter formed a perfect silhouette of the late Mikoto, right down to the mole on her chin. Her fingers pressed against the blood and her muscles clenched in sudden agony. Her veins swam with deep sorrow and her breath froze in her chest. Her heart beat in time to the steady rhythm of a whispered, _Mikoto Mikoto Mikoto._

Her pulse throbbed and in that pulse she heard, _"I'm sorry my love."_

"Corrin?" Silas called and she turned to find him looking on in horror. The child at his side stared with wet eyes.

 _Can't he see her?_ she thought as it began to change.

Beneath her fingers, the blood ran slick and raced to form something new; something horrible. Gone was her mother, gone was the deep remorse. Demented rage gripped her heart and her mouth burned with the acidity of it. She tried to pull her fingers free but found them stuck in place.

The bloody image of her late mother had twisted into that of a monster.

For as long as she lived, she would never forget the first time she saw the face of her enemy. For a split second, she could see the expressionless maw, huge and terrifying, and the inhuman hate blazing in the lone eye. Brought to life in blood and brain matter, Anankos was even more horrifying than she ever could have imagined.

A hellish scream of **_DiE_** exploded in her skull and her muscles locked. She couldn't move, couldn't unsheathe Yato, couldn't even cry out. She could barely feel the hand that wrapped tight around her ankle above the frigid numb of her fear. The corpse at her feet had come alive and it clawed at her leg, ripping through her armor like it was nothing. Her heart thundered in her ears as she realized, _I'm going to die I'm going to-_

"Corrin!" Silas screamed.

Silas' cry broke her trance and she ripped her hand free. With blood covered fingertips, she ripped Yato from its scabbard and struck her undead assailant. Yato sliced through the dead flesh but the corpse didn't halt its attack. It struck again and managed to break skin. Corrin backed away, wincing at the sting that accompanied the new scratch on her leg.

"We need to move!" Corrin shouted, sprinting to Silas. Wordlessly, he lifted the boy and took off beside her.

All around them, the recently deceased were coming back to life. With rasping moans, they stretched their limbs and fixed their sights on her and Silas. They were not fast by any means, but what they lacked in speed they made up for in sheer numbers. They launched themselves into her path and for every one she cut down, twenty more took its place. Soon, they found themselves surrounded.

"Stay back," Corrin commanded as she wrapped her fingers around the clear stone hanging from her neck.

The sensation was always unpleasant but she was gradually becoming used to her flesh melting away and her bones hardening into scales. It was a disembodied experience where she knew that the body she inhabited had drastically changed but it felt normal somehow. It was like she was meant to have claws and a tail.

Without hesitation, she barreled through the zombie hoard, squishing hundreds beneath her talons. Silas followed in her wake, staying close but not too close.

In her dragon form, Corrin was utterly blind. She had no eyes but her sense of smell was heightened astronomically. Normally, this was an advantage but now, in a burning village full of putrefied, moving corpses, it was a curse. Her movements became haggard and wild as the scent invaded her every thought. It wasn't much farther to freedom, but it seemed like miles to her. She screamed and it came out massive and resonate. Silas cried out at the noise but he didn't falter.

When they were in the open air again and the village of the risen dead was far behind them, she began to run in circles, wringing her head to shake the scent from her memory.

Silas set the child down and grabbed at his head, rubbing his ears and working his jaw. Later, he would reveal that her draconic scream had deafened him but now he only moved his jaw and watched her run. The boy stood beside him, saying nothing.

When finally, _finally,_ the smell had left her, she managed to calm her thoughts and focused on her humanity. Her body shrank and her talons disappeared and then she was standing on two legs again.

"We need to get back to camp and warn them," she announced and Silas nodded quickly.

They moved with haste, unsure whether they were being pursued or not. They proceeded in silence, Corrin lost in her thoughts.

 _How do we even begin to explain this?_ she wondered. It was too horrible for words but it was her duty to find them. As she considered the best way to break the news that their enemy had the ability to raise the dead, the boy reached for her hand. His fingers were so small that they didn't even reach fully around her hand. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"I just realized I never asked your name," she confessed. The boy smiled and held her eye.

"It's Anthony," he said.

* * *

 **A/N: And so returns the plot! Middle of the night update because this week has been and continues to be wild!**

 **I have to admit, I'm a bit out of my league when it comes to developing the romance between Xander and Corrin so I hope its coming along to everyone's expectations! I am really striving to create a believable, subtle and drawn out falling in love type scenario because those are definitely the types of stories I love to read.**

 **And now since this overdue:**

 **amaerasu: Thank you so much for your diligent reviews. It really means so much to me that you read and comment on each chapter as I post them. I spent weeks perfecting Niles' lines so it's good to know that they came off as comedic. He's a difficult character to get right but well worth the effort. I'm so glad that you are continuing to enjoy! 3**

 **JduddjsgzhjZhjaj: First off, the keyboard smash anon name is, for whatever reason, really hilarious to me. Second, I'm so thrilled that you think this story is amazing. I hope you continue to think so! 3**

 **Cyberblast: Thank you for your kind review. It is disheartening to review so few favorites/reviews on here, but thankfully I've gotten reviews such as yours that keep me going. I made myself promise that so long as one person enjoys/follows this story then I will continue to work on it and update.**

 **Unfortunately, I still haven't had the opportunity to play Revelations (I've done a lot of research i.e. watching let's plays) but I knew that if I was going to write fanfiction, it was going to go along with that route. In my opinion, it gives a lot more opportunity to add in my own twists and turns to keep things fresh and interesting.**

 **A lot of things in Fates are poorly executed but the deeprealms is my biggest critique. There were so many ways they could have done it that would have worked. I mean, the whole gimmick of Fates is that you play different routes and get different endings so they could have easily pulled an AU thing and I feel it would have gone over much better but I digress.**

 **I am so glad to hear that you are enjoying and I truly hope you will continue to enjoy. Thank you for your review! It really pushed me to update sooner rather than later!**


	13. Potency

**Secrets become harder to keep.**

* * *

Siegbert thought Kana was angry at him but Kana wasn't; he was just really not happy with him and that was _worse_ than being angry. Anger was fast and explosive but not happiness could last forever. Or at least until Siegbert stopped being such a jerk.

Kana's not happiness made him sad. Nobody wanted to play with him because he was prone to anger and when he was scared or upset, he couldn't go to Siegbert because he was not happy with his brother. It was tough but Kana was determined to hold out until the bitter end. He _would_ get his way.

Because nobody wanted to play with him, Kana spent a lot of his time now writing in his notebook. The notebook had been a gift from Sakura and Elise. Even though they didn't play together much anymore, they came by to ask him how he was doing every day. Sometimes, they would stay and talk to him for hours.

Elise had always been his favorite aunt because Aunt Camilla gave too many painful hugs but he liked her even more now that they were good friends. He really liked Sakura too and it made him wish that he knew Aunt Sakura better. The only time he saw Aunt Sakura was when mama took him and Siegbert to Hoshido with her but Aunt Sakura never spoke to them. She always looked at him like he made her very sad. He wished he knew why but he never had the courage to ask mama about it. Talking about her sister made mama cry.

 _Hi friend_ , Kana wrote at the top of the page in his tiny, delicate handwriting. He held the page away from his face and examined his writing.

Everyone was always so surprised to see how pretty he could write. All his friends back home made him write their cards for them and mama had even asked him to help her with birthday invitations last year! That had made Siegbert really mad because his writing was really messy and ugly and mama would never have asked him to help in a million years!

Kana's fingers hurt from gripping the pen so hard to make sure mama's invitations were perfect but it had been worth it when he'd finished and she'd ruffled his hair and told him, _"Your handwriting is going to be even prettier than your father's someday."_

Until Elise and Sakura had given him the notebook, Kana hadn't written anything in awhile. His handwriting had suffered a little from the disuse but after a few days of practicing his alphabet, he finally got the hang of it again. Now his writing was prettier than ever and he couldn't wait to show it to mama when he went home!

 _I saw Uncle Leo yesterday,_ Kana continued to write. _He was walking with Nina's dad and seemed really mad at him! I couldn't hear what they were saying but Nina's dad had a big bruise on his face. I hope he's okay!_

Kana didn't know about the mean things Nina's dad had been saying about mama or else he might not have been so concerned for the man's health. Kana actually thought he was a nice guy; he'd taught them a bunch of really cool words the other day!

 _Seeing Uncle Leo really made me miss Forrest! If he were here then maybe things wouldn't be so bad! Or Midori! It would be so much fun if they were here!_

Kana straightened his back and shifted his legs so that they didn't hurt anymore. He laid his notebook on the grass and turned onto his belly. The grass was cold but it warmed up after he stayed on it long enough.

 _I wish mama and papa were here too. I miss them a lot. I hope they aren't worried about me. I hope they aren't angry._

Kana put his pen down and laced his fingers under his chin. He wiggled his toes in the wind and furrowed his brow. He'd been so focused on talking to mama that he hadn't even _thought_ about papa. Kana hadn't really seen him around but he also hadn't been looking. Maybe if he talked to papa then he'd tell Siegbert to stop and he'd be able to see mama?

It had been so long since he'd seen mama. After she'd been injured, he hadn't been able to talk to her at all. Siegbert had kept a close watch on him to make sure he didn't go near her. It wasn't fair at all! He just wanted mama to know that he was her son too! What was so wrong with that!?

A weird scraping noise came from across the path and drew Kana out of his angry thoughts. A boy about his age was hunched over the lock into the archives. The lock had been a recent addition after Siegbert had been caught sneaking around. Siegbert's sneaking made a lot of people really angry and mama had no choice but to secure the archives. Siegbert hadn't done a good thing but at least he had intentions of saving the world. This boy looked like he only wanted to cause trouble.

"Hey! You can't go in there!"

At Kana's shout, the boy whipped around and glared. Then, the boy turned back to the door and Kana bristled. Launching to his feet and leaving the notebook in the grass, Kana darted over to him. As the boy pulled on the handle, Kana threw himself against the door to keep it shut.

"Get off!" the other boy snarled and Kana's eyes narrowed. He held his head high and his voice even as he announced, "Only certain people are allowed in!"

"Move or I'll make you!" the boy threatened, pushing against Kana's chest. Kana grimaced and he shoved the boy back. He may not have been as strong as Siegbert but he knew his way around a fight. His papa had trained him well and, if it came to it, he would win easily.

The boy raised his fists and swung. Kana jumped out of the way and the boy's fist collided with the solid door. He cried out and bent over his hand. Concerned, Kana moved closer, completely dropping his stance, and questioning, "Are you alright?"

With a wicked grin, the boy delivered a nasty sucker punch into his stomach. Kana doubled over with a gasp and felt something sharp in his heart. Defenseless, Kana could do nothing to stop the onslaught of blows. He wanted to cry but thought of what his brother would do so Kana curled in on himself and waited. Though it hurt, it hurt so badly, he knew that it couldn't last forever. When the boy took a break, Kana would strike. If the boy wanted to fight dirty then so would he.

As his blood boiled with rage, Kana's thoughts began to deteriorate. The intricacies of his plan faded away until all he felt was cold fury and the desire for justice. He willed his body to grow and to be granted the strength to fight back. By the time he began to realize what was happening to him, it was already too late.

* * *

Corrin was sitting on top of her desk, scouring through a scouting report for any indication of the horrors she'd encountered the day before but finding none. It was as she jumped down off the desk to retrieve a book from her shelf that a knock sounded at the door. Thinking nothing of it, she called, "Come in."

The door opened as she was stretching to retrieve the text from the highest shelf. Her short stature prevented her from reaching it and she began to jump in a desperate attempt to obtain it. Her focus being solely on the text, she experienced a lapse of cognition and ignored the fact that there was someone in the room with her. It wasn't until he stepped beside her and grabbed the book without any struggle that she registered his presence. And even then, she leapt backwards in shock.

With a bemused smile, he extended the text to her. She snatched it from his hand and muttered, "Thanks."

She moved to the desk and set the book on the report she had been reading. Then she turned and felt the need to explain, "Jakob is always moving things out of my reach. He thinks it's funny to watch me struggle."

"I have to agree with him," Xander said with a smirk and she scowled at him. He shifted under her glare and announced, "I came by to see how you're doing."

"Doing?" she repeated over her shoulder. She cracked open the text and began to flip through the pages.

"I didn't get the chance to speak with you yesterday," he explained. "I wanted to make sure you're alright."

Corrin's fingers clenched as memories of yesterday assaulted her thoughts. She blinked and they were gone, shoved down with all the other unpleasant things.

"I'm alright," she told him flippantly. His concern was touching but she couldn't dwell on past horrors. There was too much on her shoulders for her to process everything she'd experienced properly. She heard him step closer and begin, "Corrin-"

"Come look at this," she interrupted and he sighed but moved beside her regardless. She pointed to a drawn image of a castle in the text. It was completely unlike Castle Krakenburg or Shirasagi in that it was less castle and more temple. It seemed the place people went to pay homage to the gods and, considering the history of Valla, the reverent aesthetic made absolute sense. The image depicted the castle as floating among the clouds but Corrin supposed that was an artistic liberty.

"This is Castle Gyges as depicted at the height of the Vallite empire," Corrin announced. She moved the book to uncover the scout report. She flipped the first page and revealed a hastily drawn sketch. It was poorly executed and sloppy but bore striking resemblance to the book's rendition.

"And this was found in one of the missing scout's packs," she said and carefully lifted the sketch to reveal the third, bloody page. Xander's eyes narrowed and she let go.

As he examined the drawings, she was acutely aware of how close they stood. If he moved just a tiny bit closer, they would be pressed against each other at the shoulder. Her heart began to race when his hand brushed against hers as he reached for the scout report. She glanced at his face out of the corner of her eye and saw that he hadn't even noticed.

 _Calm down,_ she chided herself and began to gnaw on her bottom lip nervously. This was the first time she'd been alone with him since Niles' choice comments three days ago. She had actively avoided him from fear of catching on fire from the heat of her blush but now he'd gone and sought her out.

All over again, she felt the same poignant embarrassment as days ago and wondered if she'd ever be unaffected by what Niles had made her scream in the mess hall and what he'd told everyone. Thankfully, Leo had taken care of the rascal by putting him on kitchen duty for the foreseeable future and forbidding him from speaking to her. It was the perfect punishment for Niles found it degrading _and_ he looked ridiculous in a hair net.

Though Niles no longer posed a threat, she'd thrown out all of her smut books in fear of him finding the rest of her collection in his spare time.

"This corroborates the boy's story," Xander said slowly. She frowned and said, "That's what I'm worried about. If what Anthony said it true then what I endured yesterday is only the beginning."

Xander's expression was cross as he suggested, "We should send a scouting party."

"I was thinking the same thing," she agreed.

There was a moment of awkward silence and then Corrin tensed when he cleared his throat and admitted, "I also wanted to speak to you in regards to the other day."

 _Oh gods,_ she thought as heat exploded in her face. Before he could even open his mouth, her door was flung open with such force that it bounced off the wall. A blur of blonde exploded through the door shouting, "Kana's in trouble! You have to-"

Siegbert stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell upon Xander. He stumbled backwards and stared with a gaping mouth.

"What's wrong with Kana?" Corrin demanded, taking a step towards him. It had been awhile since she had interacted with him, but Kana would always hold a special place in her heart. His youth and innocence encompassed everything she was fighting to protect. Plus he was a sweetheart and seeing him always made her day.

Siegbert turned to her like he'd forgotten she was there. He began to speak but his gaze fixated on Xander again and he thought better of it. So instead of giving an explanation, he turned on his heel and ran out of the room, shouting over his shoulder, "There's no time to explain!"

Corrin followed without a second thought, leaving Xander standing alone and confused behind her.

* * *

Siegbert didn't know how to feel; it had all happened so fast. One minute he'd been walking with Soleil and Shigure to the lake, then a massive beast had come tumbling through battlements, tearing through the forest around them. They hadn't even realized what it was until it screamed in a voice that was half nightmare, half Kana. He'd run to Corrin when their efforts to calm his dragon brother had failed.

Now, Corrin cradled an unconscious Kana in her lap while the rest stood around, watching in silence. She'd looped her dragonstone around his neck and his head drooped low, weighed down by it. Her hand squeezed his so tightly that the bone strained against the skin. Kana's eyelids flickered and he shifted in her arms. He seemed so tiny and so vulnerable. His hair, once a silken black, had turned silver and colorless exactly like hers; there would be no denying their shared blood now.

Already, the crowd around them had begun to murmur of conspiracy and sorcery. Their concerns floated on the breeze and he could hear every vile word of distrust and doubt. As time passed the crowd only grew larger and their murmuring became louder and louder.

Siegbert's hands clenched into fists and his face tightened. Shigure laid his hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Ignore them."

Siegbert stepped away and crossed his arms. Shigure sighed and moved to his sister. The siblings exchanged tense looks and their eyes said more than their mouths ever would. Absentmindedly, Siegbert wondered how they were able to communicate so effortlessly. Then he heard the rumblings from the crowd and his thoughts darkened once more.

The landscape around them had been torn asunder and it was the snapped trees that concerned him the most. The trees were nearly thirty feet tall and solid as rock but they'd been severed in clean strokes. The sheer strength required to achieve such a feat was astounding and it concerned Siegbert greatly. Kana didn't possess the control to wield such power and that was evident in the devastation he had caused in such a short time. They were lucky no one had been killed and only one person had been injured. If the rumblings of the crowd were to be trusted, the injured party was a kid about Kana's age.

Kana's transformation came as a complete shock. There had never been any indication that their mother's ability was capable of being passed on. In fact, Siegbert knew that both he and Kana had been forced through rigorous screenings as infants to ensure that neither of them possessed their mother's potent draconic blood.

 _The court can't bear the thought of a dragon on the throne,_ his mother had explained bitterly when he asked why his newborn brother was being kept in the infirmary instead of with them. Until that moment, Siegbert hadn't even known his mother could transform into a dragon. He had never seen and never would see his mother in her dragon form. It was one of the many things she had given up to become queen. His father, unsurprisingly, had said nothing.

Now, Xander knelt beside Corrin and spoke quietly to her so that no one else could hear. She nodded mutely and allowed him to take Kana from her. He stood and gestured them closer.

Siegbert felt very exposed as a soft hush fell over the crowd.

 _Can they see the resemblance?_ Siegbert fretted as they drew closer. Above all else, they had been warned against revealing their true identities to anyone. Corrin's discovery had been unavoidable but they'd been successful in keeping the truth from others. Now it seemed inevitable that their cover was about to be blown. What lie could they weave that would explain Kana's incredible likeness to Corrin in both human _and_ dragon form?

Corrin's eyes lingered on him and he knew that she had already figured it out. How long would it take the others? How long would it take his father?

"This is trippy," Soleil observed wryly and Siegbert scowled. Soleil could make all the jokes she wanted but it wouldn't change that fact that he had no idea how they were going to talk themselves out of this one.

* * *

It was Subaki of all people that alerted her of the situation.

He came barreling into her room as she'd sitting at the windowsill, quietly reflecting on the day. Sakura's thoughts had been with her father, a man she never got the chance to know. As they neared the anniversary of his death, her siblings spoke of him more often and more reverently. Each time he was mentioned, she couldn't help but to recall a time where she had no memories of Corrin as well. Time had brought Corrin back to her but nothing could bring back her father.

"Gods Sakura you're never going to believe this!" Subaki shouted, kicking open the door and scaring her half to death. She could only stare at him in wordless horror as he came to stand before her. His eyes were bright and his grin stretched from ear to ear; it must have been some stellar gossip he had.

Subaki's gossip addiction stemmed from his desire for perfection and his inability to accept his own and others' flaws. Every rumor always found its way to him and he would relay it to everyone he could. Often, Sakura was his first target as he knew that she did not keep herself abreast of the latest gossip. His greatest pet peeve was when he went to tell someone a rumor only to discover that they were already aware of it.

After years of dealing with his obsession, Sakura knew it was best to remain quiet and pretend to be absolutely floored. This was the first time she didn't have to pretend.

"Corrin has a secret love child and it's that Kana kid you're always with!" Subaki announced and Sakura's head whipped back so fast that she accidentally slammed it off of the window. Rubbing her head and glaring ruefully, she demanded, "Who told you that?"

"Nobody!" Subaki cried wildly. "I _saw_ it! Kid transformed into a dragon, looked just like her! She had to calm him down before he ripped the camp apart!"

"Where are they now?" Sakura urged, leaping from the windowsill. She was through the door before he even gave her an answer, fingers gripping the body of her staff so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"They're in the infirmary!" Subaki announced, matching her pace. She threw open the doors into the courtyard and then they were in the golden midday sun.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Subaki inquired cautiously. "You look pretty-"

"Leave me," she commanded. Subaki froze mid step and stared at her, stunned. Her eyes widened immediately and she stammered, "I-I m-mean you s-should-"

"It's alright," he responded before walking off, shaking his head in bewilderment. As she pressed forward, the thought briefly crossed her mind that her outburst might become his new juicy gossip. She tsked the notion away and thought, _If he did that then he wouldn't be able to call himself a perfect retainer anymore._

Sakura moved swiftly but not so fast as to draw attention. Her stomach rolled as she feared for her sister. If there was any truth to Subaki's story, then Corrin was going to be in some serious hot water.

Considering Subaki's bombshell, Sakura expected the infirmary to be a bit more crowded than it was. In fact, there wasn't a soul in sight. It wasn't until she walked inside that she saw anybody. There were the regular patients, the regular healers, and, against the back wall, a cot crowded by familiar faces.

Kana's brother, Soleil, and Shigure hovered nervously, their solid forms blocking her view of the patient. As Sakura drew closer, she could see the tiny hand pressed against the side of the cot. Corrin leaned against the wall, her mouth down turned, eyes focused on Kana's brother. Judging by her frigid expression, she was very upset with him. However, her dark expression morphed into one of surprise as she shouted, "Sakura!"

The others turned to stare and when they moved apart, she had a clear view of the pale boy laying in the cot. Looking at him, her heart hammered in her chest; he barely seemed alive. His chest rose and fell far too slowly and every inch of his flesh was completely bloodless.

If she hadn't already been aware that it was Kana, she might not have recognized him. His black hair had turned as silver as the clouds hanging in the sky above. The shade matched perfectly with Corrin's curly locks and the resemblance was overwhelming.

 _How have I never noticed?_ Sakura wondered, shifting her eyes between the two. Her gaze shifted to the blonde boy, Kana's brother, and she thought, _How does he factor in to this?_

Kana released a raspy breath and Sakura had to resist the urge to launch into a full examination of him. She could tell he'd already been doused with some hefty healing and before her eyes she could see the color returning slowly to his cheeks. Still, it was difficult to watch.

Sakura turned to her sister and whispered, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Corrin responded with a frown. The other three stared at her with muted fear. Side by side, Sakura could see the resemblance between Corrin and Kana's brother as well. It was more subtle than between her and Kana, but it was there in the curve of his mouth and the blaze in his eyes. Sakura's head spun.

It _was_ possible that Corrin could have bore Kana during her imprisonment, though the implications were horrifying, but there was no way she could have had his brother. Corrin was twenty-two and the brother couldn't have been younger than fifteen. It was _impossible._ And yet, the resemblance was undeniable. As she worked for an answer, Corrin asked, "Sakura?"

A furious blush dusted her cheeks and she admitted, "S-Subaki told me t-that Kana was your s-son."

Corrin's face stiffened and the other three shared expressions of mounting dread. Sakura had no idea what she'd stumbled onto but she knew it ran deeper than she initially thought.

* * *

"I'm gone for _ten minutes_ and everything goes to shit!" Shiro cried.

They had just brought him up to speed on everything that happened and he was not taking it well.

"It could have been a lot worse," Shigure said and Soleil rolled her eyes thinking, _Always the optimist._

While Siegbert dealt with Sakura, she and Shigure had gone to inform Shiro of the day's events. It hadn't been hard to find him. As he always was, he was stuffing his face full of chicken in the mess hall, completely oblivious to the hell they'd been through. He had nearly choked on a bone when Soleil sat beside him and announced, _"Hey Kana turned into a dragon in front of everyone, how's the chicken?"_

After that, the next fifteen minutes were spent dragging Shiro out of the mess hall and back to his hut so they could calm him down enough to be able explain everything.

"So if everyone thinks that Kana is Corrin's kid, what do they think about us?" Shiro demanded. Grease dribbled from the corners of his mouth and Soleil had half a mind to wipe his face for him. The conversation was unpleasant enough without his poor hygiene. He caught her staring and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She scowled.

"Nobody knows what to think about us," Shigure said with an air of uncertainty.

 _If they learn the truth, what does that mean for us?_ she wondered but was too afraid of the answer to voice it aloud.

They sat in relative silence for awhile, each mulling over the complications that were to come and how it was to affect them. Soleil's thoughts dwelled on her mother. If everyone knew the truth, would they be forced to meet her?

 _Do I even want to meet the woman that abandoned us?_ Soleil questioned with a glance to Shigure. He _definitely_ wanted to meet her. It was evident in every look he directed towards Azura that he was hoping she would make the connection spontaneously and unequivocally accept him as her son. Soleil knew better than to hope for the impossible.

It would be another hour before Siegbert came to them with a healthy Kana in tow. The kid's hair was white as bone but his smile was bright and there was color to his cheeks. Of the two, Siegbert looked the worse off with a dour expression and hooded eyes.

"We have to tread lightly," he told them. "There's now two people that know."

"Will Sakura keep quiet?" Shiro asked. His brown eyes were guarded and Soleil suspected that, out of all of them, Shiro had no issues with their secret being discovered.

"It seems like it," Siegbert responded, rubbing at his forehead. "Corrin's convinced her to keep it a secret."

Kana bounded over to his bed and laid on his back. From the folds of his scarf, he pulled the clear, smooth stone Corrin had given him. With great reverence, he spun it slowly in his fingers and held it up to the light.

"What about the rumors?" Soleil asked, her eyes never leaving Kana.

"She's leaving them unanswered."

Though his posture was unflinching and his jaw strong as ever, Soleil could tell he was shaken.

 _How do you deal with your brother turning into a dragon?_ Soleil wondered and debated asking him as much. A look at his gloomy face warned her not too and instead she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Just exhausted."

 _That's fair,_ she supposed. Having no more questions, she moved to sit beside Kana. Without her even having to ask, he showed her the crystal and allowed her to run her fingers over its unblemished surface.

"What about your father?" Shigure asked. "Isn't he going to ask questions?"

"He might, but that's Corrin's problem," Siegbert answered, moving to his own bed. There would be no more discussion for the rest of the night. All they could do was wait.

* * *

 _Two sons,_ she thought with a tinge of nausea. _Now I have two sons._

One son from the future was bad enough, but now she had _two._

Though Kana was absolutely precious, he made it very clear that he considered her his mother and referred to her as mama only until Siegbert had commanded him to stop. Even that hadn't ruined his good mood, he was just so pleased that Corrin knew.

His love put a great deal of pressure on her that she couldn't handle. Was she supposed to treat him differently now? How was she to act around him?

At least with Siegbert, he had stayed clear of her and it was obvious that he didn't want the affections of a false mother but Kana was a different story. He had to be pried off of her when Siegbert decided to leave.

"What do you propose Corrin?" someone asked, drawing her into the discussion once more.

They all stared at her with restrained expectation, waiting for her to denounce the rumors besmirching her good character. Niles led the charge, joking that Kana was the product of her and SIlas' childhood affections. Never mind the fact that her time with Silas came when she was _nine_. There was nothing she could say that would soothe their questions so she didn't say anything on the subject. Instead, she laid the groundwork for tomorrow's mission and ignored the constant flush on her face.

When it was over, she left with dignity and composure or, at least, as much as she could muster. The day had been wild and she was near her breaking point. She had nearly reached it earlier when Xander had asked so many questions and all she could say was, _"I don't understand it either. There's no way I can explain so please stop asking me to."_

He had left her alone then but she knew that wasn't the end of it.

For the time being, Sakura's new knowledge proved to be a huge relief. Someone else knowing the truth about the children lifted a huge weight from her shoulders. Now she could share the difficulties of keeping the secret with her sister. And Sakura seemed completely compliant with what was asked of her. She wouldn't be revealing anything to the others anytime soon.

"Corrin!" a voice shouted and she drew to a halt. Silas ran beside her and asked, "Are you alright?"

She wasn't sure how to respond so she began, "Truly the rumors are not-"

"No not the rumors. Are you alright about tomorrow? About going back?"

Suddenly, she felt like crying. In the turmoil of everything else going on, she hadn't registered the implications of leading the scouting mission; tomorrow she'd be going back into hell. Silas' eyes softened and he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm not handling it too well either," he confessed. Then she let him hug her because he was being a good friend. And right now, above all else, she needed a good friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Dragon Kana is best Kana.**

 **NinaIsObsessedWithYaoi: First off, great username lol. Thank you for your review! I'm happy to hear that you marathoned the previous chapters and that you liked the addition of Anthony. His betrayal in game is so ridiculous that I felt I had to include it in this story! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Cyberblast: Part of the reason I started this story was because I wanted very specific things out of the FE fics and was never able to find any. Like you said, there's a lot of good ones, but there's also a lot of bad ones.**

 **I'm also delighted to hear how much you're enjoying this story. Reviews are always nice but there's no pressure or anything :)**

 **The romance is strong with this one. Or at least, it will be.**

 **I'm glad I was able to change your mind on the Hoshidians a bit. "The Talk" scene was far too much fun to write that I've even considered doing a Nohrian version of it with Elise. We'll see if I'm able to make it work with the rest of the story lol.**

 **Thank you for you review!**


	14. Anthony I

**Things go wrong**

* * *

A full day had passed but sleep had yet to claim her. From the confines of her room, she had watched the sun rise and set and rise again. They all came to her, baring excuses that she would not permit herself to make and inquiring after her health. Each one she sent away in anger, refusing to listen to their concerns.

 _"It's not your fault,"_ they all said but the truth was there in the whites of their eyes. It _was_ her fault, entirely her fault. Nothing could change that.

Rationally, she knew that locking herself in her room solved nothing and only worsened her position. While rumors of love children and raging blood lust haunted the darkest voices in every crowd she passed, she should have known better than to add to their paranoia. If they didn't believe her to be an unfit leader before, they would now. Surely, at that very moment, all the dissenters sat together discussing how pathetic she must be for hiding away. In time, she would face them but first she had to piece together how everything had gone wrong.

Hellish sketches hung across her wall, covering the plaster in a palette of blacks and reds. A lone portrait stood out from the rest, framed by whimsical scenes of pastoral lands and crumbling interiors. To the untrained eye, the portrait was of a young boy; his eyes were hollow and his mouth slightly down turned but he seemed the picture of innocence. She had certainly thought so.

But she had been wrong.

The events replayed in her mind over and over and over. She couldn't stop it.

She thought of the bridges collapsing, the scout plummeting to her death, the accusatory stares. She had called them paranoid, comforted Anthony from the spite but it was a mistake.

As Corrin remembered it now, she had seen Ryoma and Xander exchange a tense glance as she moved to bring the boy into her arms. At the time, she'd thought nothing of it beyond the obvious strangeness of the two interacting at all. It was like watching her two worlds collide and it made her head hurt.

Anthony had been warm in her arms, abnormally warm. She had demanded Sakura check his temperature and then..?

Taken by a sudden line of inquiry, Corrin stood and moved to her desk. Colors spun in her field of view but she managed to steady herself against the wall. The dizziness faded slowly. Each time it hit, it took longer and longer to leave her. If she did not find sleep soon, she was liable to collapse.

When she could move freely again, she reached for an open leather-bound notebook and began to write. With each passing hour, her writings had become nearly illegible and now were no better. Her thoughts moved her hand but did not grant it stability or grace. Her frenzied musings were little more than scribbles. Exhaustion pulled at her fingers and she laid the pen down on the wood.

Softening light filtered through the blinds as day turned to dusk. Corrin moved to the window and drew the shade with a single finger. Only her ruby eyes peered out into the day, the rest of her hidden in shadow. Outside, children chased after one another and their giggles reverberated in her teeth.

 _Did he play with them?_ she wondered. _Did he pretend to be a normal child?_

She had no idea. In the hysteria of Kana's transformation, she had failed to check up on him. The shade slid back to mute the daylight and she stepped away. A familiar fright took her and she turned to the hanging portrait once more.

 _He was only in camp a day,_ she reassured herself. _There's nothing he could have done._

But she wasn't certain. She wasn't certain of anything.

 _"He's a child!"_

Her own words echoed a horrifying refrain within her skull. There had been horror then at the accusation, horror now at her own naivety. Anthony's youth made no difference.

"Corrin?" a deep voice called through the door followed by two crisp knocks. She stilled, hoping that if she made no response her visitor might leave. He didn't.

The door inched open and he stuck his head through the opening. His eyes landed on her and he said, "You look awful."

"So do you," she said. Her voice was raw and cracked from disuse. She turned away from him and fixated her attention on the drawings. Her chest deflated as she released a sigh of relief she didn't know she'd been holding.

Corrin hadn't been lying when she said he looked terrible, his face was bloodless, his hair a wild mess, and his arm hung limply in a sling, but there was life in his eyes and that was an improvement over the last time she'd seen him.

The door shut softly and soft footsteps traveled across her room. He came to stand beside her and asked of the sketches, "Are those Kagero's?"

"I took them from her while she was tending to you," Corrin admitted. She wasn't ashamed of the small theft; Kagero would get them all back. Ryoma nodded and announced, "Her style is very distinctive."

She didn't comment. Her body felt as though it was being pulled into the ground and her sole focus was on keeping herself upright.

Unlike the others, Ryoma didn't speak for a long while. He stayed beside her for a moment before moving to her desk. Her eyes followed him and she found that he was reading her writings. In a better state of mind, she might have stopped him but she was not stable. Even in her exhaustion she knew this.

He made no comment of them, only read with great concentration. She watched him with little thought, wishing for it to be over. To her, time passed in the flip of the pages rather than the setting sun outside her window.

When he finally finished, he held up the notebook and said, "This is nonsense."

She didn't correct him. Instead, her voice broke and she croaked, "I'm sorry."

No tears welled in her eyes but she felt that she was crying. Ryoma must have felt the same for he wrapped her in a one arm embrace and directed her to sit on her bed. He held her through the worst of it until her energy ran out and she lay still against his side. In the silence, Ryoma began to speak.

"Second guessing yourself is not a luxury that you have," he told her and she felt very much like she was being reprimanded. The embarrassment and shame choked out the mania and she suddenly felt very small.

"You made the wrong decision and nothing will change that."

She knew he was right but felt no better about the situation. There were things she wanted to say but could not and they slipped along her tongue before tumbling back down, never to be said. Instead she asked the one question she should have known the answer to.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't," he responded but, upon seeing her face fall, quickly added, "I had suspicions but I couldn't confirm them until-"

"Xander," Corrin interrupted ruefully and Ryoma nodded. She stared intently at Anthony's portrait and thought, _If only I had trusted Xander._

"It is odd," Ryoma observed, "that you and Xander should get along so well."

She didn't have to ask him to clarify because he continued unprompted saying, "You trust everyone and he trusts no one."

"It's my downfall," she said and he nodded sagely.

"It is also your greatest strength. Without your ability to believe in others, this army wouldn't exist. You alone unified Hoshido and Nohr under a common banner. Neither I nor Xander ever dreamed of such a feat but you did it with ease."

"Time will grant you better judgment but, until then, you will make mistakes."

"But this army needs you, sister," he said as she found her eyelids heavier with each passing second. "Please take better care of yourself."

He left the rest unspoken but she knew how the thought concluded.

 _Our lives depend on it._

* * *

Sakura had gone to the lake when the confines of her room had proven to be too small. She sat on the bank and dipped her feet in the cool water. The fresh air helped to breathe easier and cry less. For the most part, she'd been able to keep her more distressing thoughts away and considered instead the structure of a heron's wing and the smell of whispering grass.

There were few people milling about as heavy clouds darkened the far horizon so the atmosphere was relatively quiet. Occasionally, loud laughter would echo across the water but, as the minutes ticked by, the crowd lessened until Sakura sat totally alone.

The isolation was soothing but she found herself trapped within her thoughts once more.

Ryoma wasn't dead but he had come close. Too close.

It had taken Hinoka's forceful hand to get her to leave his side. She had kept vigil over him since they returned, watching with heavy eyes and bloody hands.

"Sakura?"

She turned and saw Elise emerging from the tree line behind her. Her face was puffy and her eyes were red but she didn't look sad exactly. Sakura couldn't place the emotion.

As Elise drew closer, Sakura asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't."

"Oh."

Elise flopped down beside her and Sakura saw that she held a familiar notebook in her right hand. It was the one they had gifted to Kana. Elise put the notebook in the grass and hurriedly removed her shoes before dipping her feet into the water. With a grumpy frown, Elise put her elbows on her knees and leaned over them, glaring out at the water.

Sakura knew Elise well enough that she didn't ask what was wrong. Elise would share her troubles when she was ready. Instead Sakura asked, "Why do you have Kana's notebook?"

"I found it," Elise responded sullenly.

"Oh okay."

Elise appraised Sakura from the corner of her eye and then sighed.

"I'm sorry for being cold," Elise apologized. "I'm just really annoyed."

She grabbed the notebook and opened it. She shoved it into Sakura's hands and watched expectantly as she read. Sakura only got through the first sentence, _Siegbert yelled at me today because I asked when I could talk to mama,_ before Elise slammed her hand down on the page and shouted, "See!?"

Sakura shook her head and Elise frowned. She pointed at the finely printed _Siegbert_ and huffed.

"I still don't understand, Elise," Sakura said. Elise threw her hands up and announced, "They lied to us!"

In the craziness of the past week, Sakura had completely forgotten about the lie Siegbert and the others had told her and Elise about Kana. That lie had been covered by the truth the moment she learned it. Sakura glanced at Kana's intricate writing again and asked, "How does this prove they lied?"

"Siegbert!" Elise shouted like the name would illuminate everything. Sakura only stared blankly. At her blank expression, Elise deflated. She wrapped her arms around herself and explained, "When I was really little, my brother gave me a porcelain baby doll for my birthday."

The wind gusted and turned the notebook to the next page. As Elise continued, Sakura stared at the picture Kana had doodled in the margins. There was a little boy that was clearly Kana and two adults, one of which was clearly Corrin. Sakura couldn't place the other but she assumed it was Kana's father.

"I didn't know what to name it so I asked Xander and he said 'Well if I have a kid I would them Katerina for my mom or Siegbert for my grandpa.'"

When Sakura didn't comment, Elise added, "And Kana's brother's name is Siegbert."

"That doesn't prove-"

Elise jabbed her finger at the doodle father and announced, "That's Xander!"

Sakura's stomach dropped and she stammered, "N-no way."

Now that she looked at it, the doodle _did_ resemble Elise's older brother. But did that mean Elise had recognized Corrin in the doodle?

 _And what am I supposed to do with this information?_ Sakura wondered. She was already holding so many secrets for Corrin, now she had to keep one from her?

"I think Xander has a secret wife or something," Elise announced. Sakura kept her mouth closed. Elise clenched her fists and declared, "I'm going to confront him about this! How can he hide this from us!?"

Sakura's eyes widened and her hand shot out to stop Elise from standing. Elise glared at her and demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Y-you can't t-tell Xander," Sakura stammered as her blood pressure skyrocketed. Elise glowered, "Why not!?"

And Sakura told her everything she knew. She told her about the children and how they'd been sent from the future and how Corrin knew that Siegbert and Kana were hers but not who their father was and how she had only just found out herself and how it had to be kept a secret.

It came spilling out before she could stop and once it was out, a weight was gone from her chest.

Surprisingly, Elise accepted everything with ease. She bent over herself and let loose a huge sigh saying, "Oh thank goodness. That's much better than Xander living a double life."

Then, she scrunched up her little button nose and said, "I feel like I should have seen this coming."

Sakura laughed and agreed, saying, "They sure are around each other a lot."

Elise dipped her finger into the water and made small swirling motions before saying, "Yeah, they've always been like that but before they didn't seem to hate each other. _"_

Then Elise jerked back from the water and shouted, "Oh gods, I'm a terrible friend!"

Before Sakura could ask what she meant, Elise asked, "Is your brother alright?"

And just like that, Sakura's good mood vanished. Images of her brother, deathly still and bleeding profusely from his nearly severed arm assaulted her thoughts and she bit her tongue to make them stop.

"H-he's okay now," she managed to say and Elise looked at her with eyes that were so sympathetic that Sakura had to turn away. Elise reached for her but Sakura pulled away. It hurt too much. Yes, Ryoma was alright but he almost hadn't been. If she had been a moment late, she would have watched her brother die.

"I think I hate Corrin," Sakura whispered. The secret passed between her lips and onto the billowing night air with ease.

"What do you mean?" Elise asked and Sakura didn't look at her. She stared off at the horizon and watched the trees grow in and out of the darkness cast by passing rain clouds.

"If my family dies, it will be for her," Sakura said at last. Clouds sifted through the stars, brightening some while dimming others.

"If _I_ die it will be for her."

Sakura's fingers dug into the ground and dirt collected beneath her fingernails.

"When that _thing_ attacked, Ryoma almost lost his arm shoving her out of the way."

"If I wasn't there he would be dead."

Tears streamed from her eyes and turned her face silvery in the moonlight. A few slipped between her lips and she could taste the salt and anger on her tongue. Now that she had started, she couldn't stop.

"Why isn't she better?"

"Why do we have to keep saving her!?"

Silence followed. Sakura wished to hear anything other than the whisper of the wind and the ripples on the lake.

"She's _trying,"_ Elise said, timid and diminutive. Sakura's head snapped towards her friend's and her mouth fell open. She stuttered incoherently searching for the words to defend herself. Her voice failed her when she realized there was nothing she could say. She knew as soon as Elise had spoken that she'd been wrong, so wrong and so bitter.

With a sudden gasp, she broke into sobs. Her body trembled as she cried the poisonous thoughts free. Elise's wiry arms wrapped around her midsection and drew her closer.

Her hair grew wet and, for a moment, she thought it had begun to rain. Elise's arms trembled and Sakura realized then that Elise too knew exactly how heavy the burden of loving Corrin was.

* * *

 **So I broke up Anthony's chapter into two parts for clarity. Hope it makes more sense! :)**


	15. Anthony II

**Corrin handles the aftermath. Sakura and Elise make a discovery.**

* * *

They had left in the early morning, traversing the land in solemn silence. Corrin led them forward with Anthony glued to her side. He cowered in her shadow and trembled anytime someone spoke to him.

"He's scared to go back," she'd told them all before they set out. Silas was the only one that seemed to truly understand. The rest gave no response, only stared at the boy with hollow eyes.

It was slow going but they made it past the abandoned village by midday. From there, Anthony directed them onward. They passed ashen groves, black rivers and infertile lands. The wind was foreboding and her hair billowed out in a sprawling fan behind her.

They came upon a drop off and Corrin felt a chill cross her spine. Rickety bridges spanned into the foggy horizon and she could just make out what appeared to be an island floating in the nothingness.

"Stop here," Anthony said softly, squeezing her arm. She stopped and the group stopped with her.

Anthony pointed across the valley and Corrin asked, "We have to cross here?"

He nodded.

"That doesn't look safe," Leo commented, moving to stand beside her. She scowled and Anthony assured, "It's safe."

Corrin exchanged a wary glance with Leo before sighing, "We don't have any other choice."

They crossed in pairs, moving across as quickly as their feet could move. Corrin's stomach dropped as she moved across but she kept her eyes up, sure to never look down. When her feet touched solid ground, she nearly wept, but there was no time for celebrating.

The bridge collapsed behind them without any warning. It bowed from the center, snapping in two and plunging into the mist below. A scout fell with it; her screams vanished into the nothingness of the abyss.

Sakura was the first to move, the healer in her too strong to stay put. She flung her upper body over the edge and nearly plummeted into the emptiness. If not for Hana's steady hands, Sakura wouldn't have been able to balance herself. After a moment of fruitless staring, she pulled away and turned to them. Corrin's heart throbbed in her chest.

"I-I can't see anything," Sakura said with a trembling voice. Corrin curled her hands into fists and Kaze laid a hand on her shoulder. She let them go; there was no enemy to fight.

"Hey what gives?" Peri chirped, turning on Anthony, "You said the bridges were safe!"

"T-they are!" Anthony stammered. Then he balked under the doubting stares and corrected, "I thought they were."

The boy's lip shook and Corrin stepped forward to comfort him when no one else moved to. The others forgot that the boy was not accustomed to death and loss like they were. He was a child brought into their company by the slaughter and desecration of his village. He couldn't bear the weight of the scout's death. After all, it wasn't his fault the bridge collapsed.

* * *

They had barely made it twenty feet from the broken bridge before the Vallites sprung from the trees. It had been an ambush; swift and merciless. Their arrival had been anticipated.

She bent at the waist, leaning against her knees and panting heavily. Sweat adorned her brow in a nearly perfect line and her chest burned. A cut on her forearm bled heavily but she didn't fret. It would be healed soon enough.

On the ridge above, the fighting persisted as gruesome and bloody as ever. She rushed to rejoin them.

By the time she reached the ridge, there was nothing left for her to do. Ryoma's sparking Raijinto cleaved the last attacker in two and then there was silence. The boy ran to her side, expressing his relief that she was alright.

Heat flared across her arm and her ravaged skin knit back together beneath the soft glow of Sakura's healing. Somebody moved towards her and she turned, expecting to find Sakura but finding Xander instead, his expression dark and foreboding. Despite her better instincts, she smiled at him, glad to see he had escaped the battle unscathed. He didn't even glance her way.

Without a word, he drew Siegfried and centered the point of it between Anthony's eyes. The boy scrambled back, falling over himself, and rolling in the dirt. Nobody moved. Corrin's feet felt leaden.

"How did they know where we were?" Xander demanded, leveling the blade with Anthony's neck. Anthony's green eyes swung between Siegfried and its wielder with dizzying speed. His voice quivered in terror as he squeaked, "I don't know!"

Corrin turned to Ryoma, hoping for a voice of reason but seeing only grim acceptance. Others, such as Laslow and Hana, bore similar expressions while some shared her doubt. But nobody so much as twitched.

"You told them where to find us! How!?" Xander shouted and Anthony burst into pitiful, sniffling tears.

Corrin swung into motion, shielding Anthony's frail trembling body with her own. Xander's expression faltered but Siegfried hung between them, steady and true.

"Stand aside Corrin."

"He's a child!"

Her scream echoed but he didn't stand down. No one else made any moves, watching with guarded expressions and hooded eyes.

Will no one see reason? she thought, glaring out at all the others. The boy wrapped his hands around her arm. His little fingers dug crescents into her skin so deeply that it stung.

As she stared down Xander's blade, she couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to hurt her.

* * *

The boy led them to the castle. Sakura trailed warily, careful to keep herself between Hana and Subaki. She didn't trust the boy, especially after learning that the others didn't either. She felt vindicated in their shared doubt and now noted his every move.

Anthony kept too close to Corrin and never strayed from her side. He kept a constant watch on Xander and jumped every time the crown prince drew near to speak with Corrin. He made too many sudden movements and startled at every tiny noise.

Either he's a giant baby, Sakura considered, or he's a truly terrible actor.

As they nearer the entrance, he stopped in his tracks and gestured for Corrin's ear. She bent down to him and he whispered so that no one else could overhear.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Xander glower and tighten his grip on Siegfried. Even Ryoma was on edge with his fingers hovering just above Raijinto's hilt.

Corrin straightened and announced, "Anthony says we'll need to take a detour through nearby ruins to reach the back entrance of the castle."

"What difference will going through the back entrance make?" Ryoma inquired. His tone was even but Sakura saw the suspicion in his eyes.

"The front gate is locked from the inside. The only way in is through the back," Corrin answered. Corrin's face was hard as tempered steel. Sakura's heart didn't ache for her; Corrin had made the decision to trust the untrustable boy of her own volition. Sakura just hoped that Corrin would realize before it was too late.

"Can the boy not speak for himself?" Xander snapped. Corrin stepped forward in challenge and hissed, "He fears that if he speaks you might try to kill him again."

Sakura wished for them to stop, but knew they wouldn't. They argued back and forth until Ryoma mediated a ceasefire. Then they went to the ruins because none of them were able to convince Corrin otherwise.

They had traveled nearly halfway when a great fog began to encircle them. Before her vision diminished entirely, Sakura saw Anthony's eyes roll into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. Then the laughter started. It moved along the fog and was as ancient as the ruins surrounding her.

Hands groped for her, found purchase in either of her hands, and wrapped around her skin so that nails dug into her flesh. Both her retainers sighed in relief.

The fog muted the shouts from the others and Sakura could not tell from what direction they came from. They stumbled forward and ran into a stone wall. Subaki cried out and Hana cursed but Sakura could barely hear either.

A massive ripping noise sounded and the fog thinned around them. They turned to find Leo, the other Nohrian prince, and his retainers. Leo's skin was ghostly pale and his face was completely ashen; he looked more like a vampire than usual. The fog began to thicken again and Leo raised his arm.

A sudden gust of wind ripped through the wall of fog and the Nohrian stumbled. His retainers caught him and the one with the eye-patch shouted, "This way!"

They didn't make it far before the fog thickened again. Sakura could make out Leo's form enough to see him raise him arm and immediately swoon.

"He passed out!" the blonde one yelled to which the one with the eye-patch responded, "What the fuck!?"

"The fog is sapping his magic!" Sakura screamed though it came out like a whisper. Eye-patch cursed again and the world went deathly silent. Sakura kept her retainers in place. She had no idea what waited in the fog but she didn't want to find out. They stood still as her heart thundered in her ears.

Is this how I'm going to die? she wondered, gripping Subaki and Hana's hands tightly in her own.

There came a horrid scream and then the fog dissipated entirely. In front of her, Sakura could see the rest of the group and the twisted, mangled body that had once been Anthony's lying in a pool of black blood. The discolored blood gave her pause until, at the front, she saw her brother.

He knelt before the body but it was Corrin that kept him upright. His face was completely ashen and his eyes were devoid of any life. Blood spurted from his mouth and he keened forward, Corrin struggling to hold him.

Ryoma's entire right arm was nearly severed from his body, hanging only by a few strands of ligament.

The shriek that escaped her hurt her throat but she didn't stop. She tore free of her retainer's grasps and sprinted forward, skidding to a halt in front of collapsed brother thinking please let him be okay. please don't take him. please please please!

As her brother bled out in her hands, she didn't think anybody was listening.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the late update. Life got crazy fast! Hope everyone enjoyed this angst fest of a chapter! Updated September 13, 2017**

 **NinaIsObsessedWithYaoi: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Xander is Kana's father, not Silas. Sorry for the confusion!**

 **Cyberblast: I can't complain if you decide to continue habitually reviewing, I definitely appreciate and enjoy it! :)**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thank you for taking the time to review each chapter as you read it! It's great to hear your thoughts and reactions! To answer your question, I prefer female Corrin because I tend to play female characters more than male. Both definitely have their advantages though! I hope you continue to enjoy!**


	16. Cloudburst

**Elise learns about the weather. Soleil grapples with jealousy. Corrin gets caught in the rain.**

* * *

Elise had wasted seventeen million hours, five billion minutes and thirteen gazillion seconds waiting on the steps of the archives. This was a rough estimate but, needless to say, it was a very long to be sitting out in the hot sun. Thankfully, she had had good enough sense to grab a parasol that morning to shade herself from the blistering sun. Though, as she watched clouds roll over the distant mountains, she considered that maybe she should have brought a sturdier one.

"If I get wet waiting on him, I'm going to throw a fit," Elise mumbled, spinning her parasol in her hand. The sun shone through the thin material and cast colorful shadows on the stone. The faster she spun, the faster the colors swirled. Somehow, she had managed to entertain herself this way for the entirety of her wait.

The doors flew open and she leapt off the ground, spinning in place. In fact, she spun so fast that she lost her grip on her parasol and it flew out of her hand and wacked her brother across the face as the door closed behind him.

"Leo!" she squeaked as he rubbed at his reddening cheek. She bent to retrieve her parasol and he grumbled an irritated, "Elise."

She smiled sheepishly and looped her arm through his, announcing, "Let's go for a walk!"

"What? Why?" he sputtered, holding his ground even as she tugged at his arm with all her might. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion and she questioned defensively, "What? I can't want to spend time with you? I haven't seen you in _foreeever_!"

He crossed his arms and she threw her head back with an exasperated sigh.

"Alright _fiiine_ ," she conceded, "I need a favor."

Leo's expression darkened and he quickly announced, "I am not cursing another bully for you."

Then, under his breath, he mumbled, "Xander still won't stop lecturing me about that."

Elise grinned, remembering. Leo had placed such a powerful curse on the bully that he had been launched into the air at breakneck speed and slammed into a wall with the most satisfying crunch. Sakura had healed the bully's broken bones almost immediately. Sakura was a lot nicer than she was; Elise would have let him smart a bit longer.

"Xander knows that jerk had it coming," Elise responded. "Besides, it's nothing like that."

"Oh?" Leo said, raising an eyebrow. Elise nodded and explained, "I need you to let Niles off of kitchen duty."

Leo snorted, "No way."

"You don't even want to know why I-"

"Whatever Niles has promised you," Leo interrupted flippantly, "you won't get it. And he'll probably laugh at you for wasting your time."

Elise rolled her eyes.

"He hasn't promised me anything _yet,"_ she said, "I'm going to talk to him after you promise to relieve him from kitchen duty."

Leo's eyebrows furrowed and he questioned, "What could you possibly need from _Niles?"_

"I'll tell you _if_ you let him off kitchen duty," she chirped and he rubbed at his mouth in annoyance. A drop of rain fell onto his nose and Elise looked up at the sky to find that in the short time they had been speaking, ominous rain clouds had rolled in to block out the sun.

Leo wiped his nose clean only for several more drops to darken his white gold hair and wetten his brow. Elise smirked at him and raised her parasol over them both. She opened her mouth just as a massive gust of wind whisked her parasol from her hand and across the courtyard. Before she even had a chance to yell out in surprise, the heavens opened up and the rain turned into a monsoon.

"Get inside!" Leo yelled over the rushing wind. It took their combined strength to force the door open and, once they made it safely inside, it boomed shut.

"That was close," Leo sighed, shaking the water from his hair and removing his overcoat. Elise blinked rain from her eyes and looked around the archives in awe. Hundreds of dusty tomes lined cobwebbed shelves that stretched as far back as she could see. Due to the storm outside, the only light came from the faint glow of candles lining the walls. Shadows danced in the flickering light as thunder boomed outside.

"Have you read all of these?" Elise asked.

Leo glanced at the endless shelves and laughed good-naturedly.

"Someday I intend to," he said and she breathed, "Wow."

Thunder rumbled the foundation and Elise moved to the window, staring out at the downpour. Rain cascaded in heavy sheets from the sky and hit the ground with such force that the droplets split apart and went flying in every direction. Tiny rivers began to form in the grass and streamed out towards the forest. There seemed to be no end in sight.

Leo leaned his arm against the wall and Elise watched the lightning illuminate the finer details of his face. Out of all her siblings, she had always thought she and Leo looked the most similar but now she could see that was no longer the case. His baby fat had finally melted away, leaving behind a sharp jaw, hollow cheekbones and a sullen hunger across his brow.

No, they no longer looked similar. He looked too much like Xander and Camilla to bear any significant resemblance to her.

As the lightning flashed again, she found herself wondering if and when her face would shrink down to the bones and leave her looking so gaunt and sad. Leo's sudden transformation proved that it was only a matter of time for her. Soon, her body would slim and harden and everyone would forget that she had ever been young.

Absentmindedly, Elise poked at her still round cheeks and thought of her eldest siblings, tried to picture them at her age, finding that she couldn't. She could never picture Xander and Camilla as anything but serious and wise. Sometimes, their authority went away and they could smile and laugh but Elise had trouble remembering the last time. Xander was too busy keeping Corrin alive and Camilla was too busy mothering her.

 _"I think I hate Corrin_ , _"_ Sakura had said and Elise was heartbroken to completely understand what she meant. Two years ago, she never could have imagined having such a statement rend her heart in two but so much had changed. _Corrin_ had ripped their family apart and haphazardly tried to put it back together. _Corrin_ had thrown them into a war against an enemy that most of their army couldn't even comprehend. _Corrin_ had nearly gotten Sakura's brother killed and all Elise could think was, _That could have been Xander._

And though she knew these thoughts were unnecessarily cruel, she couldn't stop. Her conversation with Sakura had unleashed something bitter within her that she hated. She was supposed to be the happy, bubbly, carefree one in the family. How was she supposed to do that if she was weighed down by sorrow and vicious thoughts?

She blamed Sakura for the conflicting emotions and had avoided her since. It had been difficult and would only get more difficult as she usually spent entire days with Sakura from sunrise to sunset; playing with the others with Sakura, lounging in the hot springs with Sakura, eating every meal with Sakura, stargazing with Sakura. Still, avoiding Sakura was easier than dealing with her emotions and if Elise knew anything about her heritage it was that Nohrians were exceptional at two things; war and burying their emotions until they died.

"Are you alright, sister?" Leo inquired over the sound of the rain. Elise blinked and Leo stared at her.

"Your thoughts seem to be weighing heavily on you," he observed. She shook her head and forced her lips into a smile.

"I was just wondering how a storm like this even happens so suddenly," she lied. A shadow of doubt ghosted across his face but instead of pressing the subject, he turned to the pouring rain and said, "It's called a cloudburst. It happens when a cold, heavy column of air merges rapidly with a warm column of air and results in sudden condensation."

"It happens a lot in the mountainous part of Hoshido," Leo explained. Elise stared at him through wide eyes brimming with admiration.

"I wish I knew as much as you," she admitted and he laughed.

"I could lend you some books on the subject," he suggested and she scrunched her nose, shaking her head.

"Reading is your thing," she insisted and he intoned, "My thing?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, nodding, and continued, "Your thing is reading, Camilla's thing is mothering and Xander's thing is fighting!"

"What's your thing?"

"My thing is being the good looking one!" she joked and he laughed, jabbing her in the shoulder with his elbow.

They watched the rain fall in silence and she had felt truly at peace among the moldering books and Leo. Until he asked, "So what do you need Niles for?"

"You'll ruin it if I tell you," she pouted and he frowned.

"Am I involved in any way?"

"Nope," she said then, after a short pause, added, "Just Xander."

Leo considered for a moment before asking, "Will Niles' cooperation risk him being murdered by Xander in any way?"

"Nope," she answered with a toothy grin. Leo stroked his chin in deep thought but Elise knew that was just for show. Mentioning Xander had piqued his interest and there was no way Leo would deny her request now. His curiosity would get the best of him.

"Alright, I'll relieve him from kitchen duty on one condition," Leo said and Elise inhaled in anticipation.

"I want to be there when you have him do whatever it is you want him to do."

A grin alit Elise's face and she stuck her hand out saying, "You have yourself a deal big brother!"

Leo took her hand and announced, "I hope I don't regret this."

Elise smiled wickedly and said nothing else.

* * *

"Argh!" Soleil screamed, severing the head off a straw dummy. She moved to the next but found there was none. A cursory glance around the arena showed that she had decapitated all of them.

"Damn it!" she cursed, flinging her sword into the dirt with enough force that it landed ten feet away from her. Her face was hot and she swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. Rain continued to fall from the sky and she pretended that the moisture on her cheeks was from the clouds above and not her own eyes.

As the rain picked up, she was forced to seek refuge under the overhang of the arena walls. Red faced and soaking wet, she slid down the brick until she hit the ground and slumped over herself. She picked at a piece of straw stuck to her boot and tried very hard not to think about anything; especially not Shigure and _especially_ not her mother.

The strong wind blew sheets of rain into her face and she held her hands up over her eyes. She was totally alone in the arena; everyone else had scurried away as soon as it had begun to drizzle.

Soleil was thankful for the solitude. With nobody around, she didn't have to hide her hideous expression or mute her anger so as not to offend any passerby. Because _gods,_ was she absolutely _livid._

"Who the hell does he think he is!?" she shouted into the storm. No answer came but she found catharsis in screaming into the raging wind.

"We all _swore_ we wouldn't seek out our parents!" she screamed as her fingers curled against her face. Her nails dug carved perfect crescents into the thin flesh but she didn't care. She found herself without words as she tried to voice his transgression. It hurt too much, made her head pound with fury. Rain blew into her open mouth and it was cool on her tongue.

Truly, out of all of them, she should have known Shigure would be the one to break their pact. Part of her was surprised it had even taken him so long but perhaps he had been emboldened by Corrin's accidental discovery of Siegbert and Kana. But that had been an accident. She knew without a doubt that Shigure had sought their mother out himself.

Yes, she should have expected it but it still hurt. It twisted her insides up until they were a molten mess and all she could think was, _How could he?_

But she knew exactly how he could. Shigure's fascination with their mother had always been a core facet of his personality. He sought to emulate her alleged poise and incredible talent from birth and was always asking their father about her. Even now, Soleil could hear his incessant questions pressing against the front of her skull; _What was mom's favorite color? Did mom like the rain? How did mom react to finding out she was pregnant? Who was mom's best friend?_

Soleil had never understood. Their mother had left them and she was gone from their lives; forever. If this Azura was anything like her mother, she'd do exactly the same.

Tears rolled down her face, hot and slick, and gathered on the curved bases of her palm. She curled in on herself, bringing her knees to her chest and encircling them with her arms. She buried her head in her arms and shivered as a cold gust of wind broke across her.

 _How long has he kept this from me?_ Soleil wondered and that brought another wave of angry sobs. Shigure had never lied to her before and the only time she had lied to him was when she'd broken his favorite paintbrush and was too ashamed to tell him the truth. They told each other _everything._

 _What was the basis of their first meeting?_ she wondered bitterly. _Did he ask to sing for her?_

That had to be it. What other reason could he have come up with to spend time with her? And, judging by the way they'd been laughing and conversing when Soleil had stumbled upon them earlier, they had been spending a lot of time together.

She had run away before they had spotted her, too hurt to continue watching the sickening display.

Soleil wanted to punch Shigure, hit him hard in the face and bruise his jaw. It was the first time she had ever been so upset with him. They argued often, as brothers and sisters are apt to do, but never, _never,_ had she ever wanted to hurt him. Now, it was the only thing she could think of to make him understand how deeply he had hurt her.

More than anything, though, she wanted her father. She hadn't thought of him since her collision with his counterpart in this time because the thought was always accompanied by a twinge of disgust. She had always heard her father had been a bit of a womanizer in his youth but it was nauseating to witness it firsthand and on the girl she had been trying to pick up no less!

But that disgust was far away now for he had always been the one to dry her tears and assure her everything was okay.

 _C'mon, smile for me¸_ he'd say, _everything will be okay if you just smile._

And she would smile, even if she really didn't want too, and everything would turn out okay.

 _I didn't even say goodbye to him,_ she realized and her head hurt at the guilt the thought brought.

 _He must be worried sick,_ she thought and that brought on a whole new wave of tears. All Laslow had in the world was her and Shigure and they had vanished without a single word.

 _I'm an awful daughter,_ she bemoaned as she wept. _I hate my mother and I've broken my father's heart._

Soleil cried until she ran out of tears and then sat motionless. Lightning flashed behind her eyelids and she poked her head up to view the storm. The dirt in the arena had turned to mud and a river of rain streamed through the center. If the rain didn't end soon, she'd be at risk of being stranded in the mud.

Thoughts of her father continued to bother her and the beginnings of a plan began to form.

 _If Shigure wants to hang out with our mother, fine,_ she thought. _Two can play at that game._

Soleil sat through the rest of the storm in relative peace, resolution strengthened by the screeching wind.

* * *

When the storm began, Corrin was deep in the woods, desperately trying to remove her sword from the bark of a tree. It had been her doing, a misguided swing with too much power and her blade lodged itself deep into the tree's core. She was forced to abandon the sword when Xander, giving her no quarter, came at her again saying, "Our enemy will grant you no reprieve."

It had started soon after as he chased her over gnarled roots and thickets of thorns. The rain had begun as a gentle drizzle, dripping through the leaves overhead to dust her shoulders, and grown into a torrential downpour that even the thick canopy could not protect them from in a matter of seconds.

Clothes thoroughly soaked and hair so wet that her curls had gone straight, Corrin suggested trekking to a nearby cave for refuge rather than finding their way back in the pouring rain. Xander had agreed and they made their way to the earthen shelter just before the wind picked up and lightning began to strike trees.

As soon as she stepped inside, leaned back, and took in her surroundings, Corrin's blood pressure shot up. Surrounded by carvings professing eternal love, such as _Masha & Ramone 4ever_ and _R loves K_ , she felt very exposed. In her haste to escape the rain, she had completely overlooked the basis of her awareness of the cave. Some months ago, it had been reported that several soldiers were sneaking into the forest late at night. Concerns of mutiny had sent her and Kaze tracking them through the woods and discovering the cave. It hadn't taken them long to realize that the soldiers had no interest in rebellion but had _great_ interest in each other.

Her heart thundered in her chest as Xander eyed the graffiti and she prayed, _Gods, please don't let him get the wrong idea._

There was much left unspoken between them. She knew that he still questioned her relation to Kana, she had yet to apologize for the entire Anthony debacle _and_ there was still residual embarrassment from Niles' harassment. A misunderstanding like the one she feared could bring the breaking point between them.

Though he had overcome his discomfort with her leadership and she now seldom thought of all the times he had called her a traitor, their relationship had never reached an equilibrium. It seemed like everything in the world was happening just to push her and Xander apart. Each time she felt they were making headway towards a decent friendship, she found her thoughts complicated by secrets and conflicting emotions. It didn't help that she still had a mild attraction to him that was in a constant flux. Before Anthony, she had deluded herself into believing that maybe there was a shared interest, that maybe the awkwardness and uneasiness between them was not from dislike but a new feeling that neither of them could comprehend enough to voice. Now, she chided herself for reading too many romance novels and constantly reminded herself that she had no time for wishful daydreams. She longed for days past when her life was not so complicated and she knew exactly how she felt about someone and how they felt about her. Her relationship with Xander was certainly the most complex, but many old friendships were deteriorating around her. Though she was in a constant state of distress, she kept a smile on her face and permitted no one to know that each day a small part of her gave up hope.

Xander turned from the carvings and leaned against the wall opposite from her. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his eyes to the storm outside.

Wind ripped through the trees and sent leaves flying in every direction. Rain thundered on the canopy above and dripped steadily off the sides of leaves, forming shallow puddles on the forest floor. The noise of it was so surreal; both relaxing and mysterious.

Though monstrous and massive, the sound of the storm did little to weaken the booming silence within the cave itself.

"So, uh, how are you?" she asked, trying to break the silence. He glanced at her and responded, "I'm well."

"Good," she said quickly, eyes darting away. She willed the rain away so that the awkwardness might go with it. Xander shifted and cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" he asked slowly. Her blank stare prompted him to explain, "I fear you are internalizing the situation with Anthony."

The name drew a shudder of shame from her core but she kept her face even. She shrugged and announced, "Ryoma came to speak with me so I feel better about it."

His mouth tightened, though that didn't surprise her, and he nodded, saying, "Good. Leo and Camilla both said you were rather cross with them."

Corrin chuckled and said, "Yes, Camilla refused to stop hugging me and Leo thought discussing the implications of a traitor in camp was the best basis for conversation."

Xander smiled a little and Corrin continued, "It's odd though. I mean, Leo is _useless_ in a crisis, but Camilla has always been great at talking me down yet she barely spoke."

His fingers brushed against the outside of his arm and he explained, "Camilla has expressed concern with how much you've changed."

"Changed?" she asked, lips puckering. He didn't look at her when he clarified, "Grown up."

Thunder crashed and lightning brought a flash of white light and the storm gave no signs of stopping. The grass had been reduced to mud and Corrin began to dread the walk back to camp. One of the few cons of going barefoot meant that bathes took about ten extra minutes just to clean her feet and today, it was probably going to take about twenty minutes.

Corrin wiggled her bare toes and thought, _Grown up? I haven't grown up at all; I just fake it really well._

Corrin glanced at Xander and watched water drip steadily off the ends of his golden curls in the dim light. He felt the weight of her stare and turned to her. She blushed and admitted, "I still feel like a child in so many ways."

"That may be the case but you are not the same girl that we came to love," Xander said. His words carried no malice but they caught her heavily in the chest. They twisted inside her like a knife and she could not help but to lash out.

"You have made that abundantly clear," she drawled, voice low. He regarded her evenly and announced, "I meant no offense."

"But you can understand why I might take offense anyway?" she snapped.

"I can," he answered and the wind howled. She frowned and said, "I have no idea where I stand with you. One minute I think we're friends and the next you treat me with such disdain it makes my head spin."

"You don't believe I feel the same?" he responded heatedly. "You've avoided me outside of our sparring sessions for weeks! This is the first we've truly spoken since I left Nohr!"

"What effort have you made to spend any time with me?" she demanded and his jaw tightened.

"The last time I tried, I ended up tending to a boy that bears striking resemblance to you with the same draconic ability and-"

"Of course you bring up Kana!" she interrupted, fingers digging into her arms so hard that it would bear bruises.

"How could I not? How can you ask me to simply ignore his dubious existence and all the slanderous rumors circulating about his connection to you?" he questioned. Lightning illuminated his face and all the angles seemed more harsh than usual.

"Gods Corrin, they're saying you birthed him in Nohr and I truly can't repudiate that!"

 _"Gods,_ Kana is ten years old Xander!" she yelled. "The only one that could have fathered him is you!"

The anger drained from his face and he quickly asserted, "That's ridiculous."

"Just as ridiculous as you not trusting me enough to believe that I have no idea why he looks like me!

"I _do_ trust you," he insisted. "It's you that doesn't trust me!"

Through clenched teeth, she ground out, "I'm sorry that I couldn't allow you to murder a child in cold blood."

"A child that nearly killed the crown prince of Hoshido!"

 _"Gods,_ what do you want me to say?" she snapped. "I am truly sorry that I made the wrong decision! If you had possessed the decency to check on me then you would know that!"

"Who do you think sent Camilla and Leo to see you?"

"Why didn't you come yourself!?" she demanded. When he gave no response and refused to look at her, she felt her face beginning to heat up. Somehow, she had made it through the entire argument with a cold expression but now it was breaking. There was nothing she could do to stop her emotions from spilling out across her face and that only served to upset her more.

Xander still would not glance her way and, for a moment, she wanted to attack him; she wanted to grab his face in her hands and _make_ him look at her. But she didn't and the stifling anger passed, replaced by an emptiness so chilling that her voice burst out of her chest without conscious approval; "Gods I just miss you!"

Her voice broke and she covered her face with her hands, embarrassed of the tears gathering in her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was cry and she was very successful in not crying until he moved suddenly and engulfed her in a hug.

The feel of him was so sudden that she gasped and sobs broke through her heavy breathing. Around anyone else, she would have been able to reign in her misery but Xander was not anyone else.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly like he was testing the words for the first time and she curled against him, savoring the scent of him like she never had before. For a second, she could pretend they were back in her room in the Northern Fortress, totally alone and totally ignorant of the world around them. She had hated that godforsaken tower with every fiber of her being but now that her world had fallen apart, she found herself longing for the simplicity of it, of her life, of him.

The rain calmed outside and he released her, stepping away quickly. Her lungs no longer felt like they were made of concrete and her thoughts were not nearly as fuzzy as they had been. There was still residual toxicity pumping through her veins, but her head was clearer now. She swiped at her eyes as the tears subsided and exhaled loudly.

"Care to join me for lunch?" she asked over her shoulder as she turned and poked her head out into the open air. The rain had slowed to a drizzle and she could see patches of sunlight through the leaves.

"Of course," he answered. They stepped into the mud together and began the trek back. In silence, he pulled his circlet free from his head and wrung his hair dry with his empty hand. She didn't even realize she'd been staring until he caught her and furrowed his brow.

"You better not tell anybody I cried all over you," she said hastily, a blush creeping up her neck. He smiled and responded, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 **A/N: Probably one of my favorite chapters to write thus far because I really love the rain. I took inspiration for this chapter from Leo and Elise's C support in which he teaches her about sun showers.** **The final section with Corrin and Xander was initially going to be a fluff fest but I rewrote the entire thing last minute because Corrin really needed to air some grievances!** **I do apologize for the random updates. Between an ever changing work schedule and obligatory family time, I'm finding it difficult to maintain a consistent update time! Thanks to you all for putting up with it!**

 **NinaIsObsessedWithYaoi: As of chapter 21, Anthony is dead. He's present in the flashbacks but as far as the "current" part of the story goes, he's gone. As in, he is dead before Corrin frets about his betrayal and Sakura sits by the lake. Hope this clears things up! Sorry for the confusion! Thank you for the review, I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **Cyberblast: I'm sorry to hear that the italicized portions were difficult to understand. Do you mind telling me what was confusing about them? I want to do a full revamp of this story in the near future and I'd like to make those sections easier to get through if possible!**

 **Your comment about the previous chapter causing you to come up with all these theories is really one of the greatest compliments I've received. I put a lot of time into foreshadowing and trying to include as many little facets as possible and I'm so glad its paying off!**

 **I find all the Hoshidian's characterization in canon to be a bit wonky (especially Hinoka...) but I'm not sure if its truly bad or if I'm just that partial to the Nohrians. I'm glad that everyone is in character because that's definitely what I find myself struggling with the most!**

 **Thank you for your review! I hope you continue to enjoy! :)**


	17. Sake

**Leo enjoys a stiff drink and good conversation.**

* * *

When Elise told him to be in the tavern at nine o'clock sharp, he was there ten minutes early, unable to comprehend why he was so damn _excited_ for whatever Elise had devised.

Out of all his siblings, Elise was the most devious. While they all had a natural skill in subterfuge, aided by a shared childhood of dodging murderous concubines and a life at court, Elise had an uncanny ability to deceive and manipulate. Her machinations often went unnoticed, shielded by her chipper attitude and cherubic appearance. Even Leo found himself falling for her act from time to time, absolutely taken in by her radiant innocence and cheerful demeanor. She could twist words with ease and misdirect better than most members of court. It was not a skill she was particularly apt to utilize but when she did, there was always massive fallout.

However, Leo was guessing this time wouldn't be so devastating or large scale as all Elise had said on the subject was, _"I'm sick of watching Xander skirt around Corrin like a kicked puppy."_

Leo completely agreed with her but he could not, for the life of him, figure out how in the world involving Niles was going to get their brother to see reason, but that only made him more excited to see how it played out. He would never admit it but Elise was a genius in her own right.

He entered the tavern to find the usual crowd of drinkers and a few extras celebrating the day's victory, but nothing particularly strange or out of the ordinary. There was no sign of Niles anywhere.

"Lord Leo!" a shrill voice chirped and he turned to find Peri teetering on the edge of her chair and waving him over frantically. Surrounding Peri was Subaki, perched on a table with his gang of hooligans sitting on the chairs around him, Benny, Silas, and Xander. If he hadn't known Elise's scheme involved Xander in some way, he might have been surprised to see him there. His brother had never been one for social drinking nor large crowds; Leo could only assume Peri had brought him against his will.

"Hello Peri," Leo said, approaching cautiously. Peri had always given him the creeps and he often found himself wondering why Xander kept her around. Sure, she was a ruthless fighter and practically undefeated but she always had a wild glint in her eye that gave her an inclination for mischief. Leo hoped his brother wasn't attracted to the manic; he wouldn't be able to tolerate Peri as his sister-in-law. He could barely tolerate her now.

As she leaned over to Xander and whispered something behind her hand, Leo couldn't help but to think of every time he had overheard her reveling in a kill or fantasizing about her next. She was positively twisted and he gave her as wide a berth as he possibly could.

 _Then again, Niles is essentially public enemy number one,_ Leo considered and banished his concerns.

The others nodded their greetings while Xander eyed him warily. Leo tried to smile reassuringly at him, but anticipation twisted his lips. Xander's eyebrows furrowed and Leo caught a glimpse of himself in the window; he looked like he'd just swallowed a frog. He shook his head and took a seat beside Benny.

"What brings you here, Lord Leo?" Silas asked amicably, taking a sip from his flagon. Leo crossed his legs and lied, "I find myself wanting a stiff drink after today."

"We all could use one," Silas agreed and waved over the bartender. Leo's lie fell apart when he realized he had no idea what his options were as he had never come to the tavern to drink before. Fearing discovery, Leo announced, "Give me some of your strongest!"

The bartender nodded grumpily and shuffled back to the bar. Leo watched him assemble a series of bottles and mix them all together. Then his stomach dropped and he couldn't watch anymore.

When the bartender returned, he carried a flagon full of the most pungent alcohol Leo had ever had the misfortune of smelling. He muttered his thanks and, under the watchful eyes of the group, took a drink. It burned his throat and made his eyes water but he forced a smile onto his face and ground out, "Damn, that's good."

"I had no idea you were such a resolute drinker," Xander commented dryly. Before Leo could say a word, Subaki announced, unprovoked, "Of course he is! I would be too if I had to deal with that dreadful Niles everyday!"

As if summoned by the mere mention of his name, Niles burst through the tavern doors. All that was missing was a crack of thunder and hellish lightning to split the sky, announcing his arrival. Niles stalked inside while Subaki groaned loudly and Hinata began to chuckle. Subaki pushed the tip of his foot into Hinata's ribs and the samurai glowered at him. The entire tavern fell silent as Niles scanned across the tables, fearful of what terror he might unleash.

His eye alit on Subaki and he made a beeline for the pegasus knight, stopping suddenly in front of Leo.

"Ah, Lord Leo," Niles said slowly, "I didn't expect to find you here."

Leo made no comment, only nodded stiffly. Niles appraised him with a frown for a brief moment but then turned his attention back to Subaki.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Perfect. How are you, Subaki?" Niles inquired with faux sweetness. Subaki looked at him lazily as if just realizing he was there and drawled, "Oh, hi Niles. I'm splendid as ever. And dare I ask how you're doing?"

Leo watched with hooded eyes, fingers curled tightly around his mug. The others watched with mild interest, besides Peri who leaned so far forward that she nearly tipped out of her chair, eager at the potential for a fight. It was no secret that Subaki and Niles hated each other with a burning passion.

"Oh, terrific, terrific. Your face looks eminently punchable, as always."

Subaki threw back his head and laughed, "I'd like to see you try it! Actually, go ahead! I bet it won't even hurt!"

"Oh?" Niles chirped and Leo was hit with a wave of familiarity. He couldn't count how many times he had heard Niles use that tone of voice, saying _"Oh?"_ each time someone played right into his hands.

"Let's take that a step further," Niles announced. He grabbed a chair and swung it around so that the back faced away from him. He leaned down into the chair so that he straddled the back in an exceedingly lewd position and proposed, "How about a drinking contest? Winner gets to punch the other in the face."

Leo raised an eyebrow at the interaction and thought, _Is this part of it? Isn't he supposed to be going after Xander?_

Subaki glared and turned to his buddies for support; Hinata nodded frantically, Azama couldn't be bothered to pay attention, Oboro gave a dour thumbs up, and Kaden yawned loudly, scratching at his ear.

"Alright," Subaki agreed, "But don't cry when I punch you so hard you need another eye patch!"

Niles smirked and his tongue poked out between his lips to form a downright sinister expression. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Is that a promise?" he cooed. Subaki glowered and yelled, "Bartender!"

Benny muttered something to Silas and the knight grimaced. He leaned over to Leo and whispered, "Niles wouldn't poison Subaki, would he?"

 _He absolutely would,_ Leo thought but trusted in Elise enough to say instead, "Of course not!"

Having overheard, Niles gave him a cheesy wink which only made Leo groan and Silas and Benny exchanged a concerned glance. Absentmindedly, he took a sip of his drink and retched. The foul liquor dribbled out of his mouth and back into the cup as everyone stared at him. Niles laughed boisterously but his mirth withered when Leo directed a hateful glare his way.

Wordlessly, Xander pushed himself up from his chair to take his leave but before he could say his goodbyes, Peri tugged at his sleeve and whined, "You _promised."_

Xander sighed and sank back down, leaning back into his chair and propping his head on his knuckles. Leo raised an eyebrow, a bemused smile gracing his face. Xander scowled and waved his free hand at him. Leo over exaggerated an eye roll and turned his attention back to Niles.

The bartender had assembled twelve full shot glasses in front of each of them and left a full bottle on the table, in case they needed more. Leo hadn't seen it happen, but he heard that the reigning shot record went to Selena at seventeen shots. As the story went, she did all seventeen, even after her opponent had surrendered, out of sheer stubbornness. Of course, she had been admitted to the infirmary immediately afterwards but that part of the narrative was often left from the more popular renditions of the story.

Subaki took the first shot and managed to grimace only a tiny bit. Niles followed suit but his gulp was followed by a wet, hacking cough.

"What the hell is this?" Niles spat, staring at his now empty glass. Subaki smirked and haughtily announced, "Hoshidian sake; four times stronger than the strongest Nohrian rum."

Niles glowered and Subaki asked, "Ready to give up?"

With a scowl, Niles stuck up his middle finger and took two more shots in quick succession. Subaki blanched for a moment but soon collected himself and took three.

Watching the two take shots at lightning speed, spurred by the thought of hurting the other, Leo realized he had absolutely no idea when his life had gotten so ridiculous. It had definitely gotten worse when he joined Corrin's army but his life had been strange long before that.

He supposed he truly didn't know what a _normal_ life was like. After all, he'd been born with a monster instead of a mother and nine targets rather than siblings. Leo thanked the Dusk Dragon every day that she had died before he was old enough to hold a blade. Though, her death was a blessing and a curse. Unlike Camilla, he never had to endure the guilt of attempted murder but his mother's death only marked the beginning of years of isolation and misery. In fact, it wasn't even until Corrin was brought to the Northern Fortress that he began to open up, spurred by the fact that her life was certainly much worse than his.

 _"Who is she?" Leo cried. "And why do I have to call her sister?"_

 _"Father demands it," Xander said quietly, leading him down a hallway that was in need of a good cleaning; there were so many cobwebs that Leo feared a giant spider might rush out to gobble him whole._

 _They rounded a corner to find Camilla standing outside a thick door. She and Xander stared at each other and Leo wondered when he'd be able to speak the secret language that they could. All it took was one look and they had an entire conversation._

 _"Leo," Camilla cooed, kneeling in front of him. "She has just lost her father and it's our duty to take care of her."_

 _"Well, I don't want to," he responded stiffly, crossing his arms. All he wanted was to be left alone to his books. What was so difficult to understand about that?_

 _Xander and Camilla had another conversation with their eyes and Leo cried, "She's not blood! She's not family!"_

 _"Don't think of her as family then," Xander advised slowly. "Think of her as a friend."_

 _Leo stared at his older siblings and considered._

 _"Is that what you're doing?" he questioned and Xander nodded mutely while Camilla shook her head. They glanced at each other and Camilla snapped, "Father says she's our sister. So she's our sister."_

 _"Father also murdered her father and stole her," Xander hissed and Leo decided he wasn't supposed to hear that because both of their heads whipped towards him with wide eyes. Leo rubbed at his eyes and pretended to be unconcerned. Even at such a young age, he knew the importance of playing it cool._

 _"We'll speak later," Camilla intoned dangerously and Xander nodded solemnly. Then they both turned to him and forced him to knock._

 _It didn't take long after that for Leo to decide that Corrin was going to be his best friend._

"Punk bitch," Niles snapped with such venom that Leo was pulled right from his memory. Niles appeared totally unaffected but a mild slur drew the "I" longer than necessary and his eyelids fluttered. Subaki's fingers gripped an empty shot glass so tightly that Leo fully expected it to shatter. It didn't.

With a trembling grin, Subaki released the shot glass and pushed it towards Niles.

"That's twelve," Subaki said, holding up nine fingers. Niles scowled and reached for his final glass, tongue poking out between his lips. His brow furrowed in intense concentration and Leo frowned, thinking, _Gods, he's plastered._

Subaki slumped over his arms, watching Niles shakily lift his shot to his mouth with hazy eye. Niles downed the shot, grinned wolfishly and then immediately tumbled to the ground, totally unconscious.

"Shit!" Hinata yelped, shooting to his feet. Silas, too, leapt up with a shout while Benny's fingers dug into the armrests of his chair. Xander rubbed at his mouth as Peri giggled hysterically. Leo sighed and stood, dusting off his trousers. He moved to Niles and pressed his fingertips against his retainer's neck. A pulse thrummed steadily and Leo rolled his eyes.

"He's fine," he announced. "Just a lightweight."

Subaki snickered and said, "Guess I'll just have to punch him later."

Leo returned to his seat and sank low into it, drumming his fingers off the armrest.

 _This is exactly as I suspected,_ Leo thought angrily. _Niles would never do someone else a favor._

"Well," Silas began, glancing at Nile's limp form, "that was interesting."

"Very," Benny agreed. Subaki's gang began to chat loudly and Leo could see Subaki's movements become more exaggerated and his expressions overdrawn. On several occasions, Subaki was hushed fervidly when he spoke poorly of someone too loudly.

"So, Lord Leo, how'd you end up with such a card as your retainer?" Silas questioned and Leo had to resist the urge to sigh. It seemed everyday now that he was asked that question. He wished Niles would tone down his behavior if only for his own sanity.

As Leo rushed through the story of his and Niles' meeting, the doors swung open and a throng of people slipped through. The band got situated on the stage and began to strum through a few tunes. The noise level rose steadily and Leo grimaced.

 _This is why I prefer to be elsewhere,_ he thought over the rambunctious chatter and laughter. He lifted his glass and spun it between his hands, watching the crowd trail in. He recognized a few faces, but the only familiarity he found came at the back of the crowd. A shock of blue hair drifted past and Corrin trailed just behind. She didn't even notice them as she moved to the dance floor, dragging shy Azura along with her. The band began to play and Corrin disappeared into the swirling crowd of dancers.

Leo wasn't the only one who noticed.

Subaki stumbled from his chair and slipped towards them, leaning against the back of Silas' chair.

"I heard," Subaki slurred, leaning forward and directing his hand outward, "that Corrin has a secret lover."

Silas blushed furiously and attempted to hide it behind his hand. Subaki leered down at him and cooed, "Has Sir Knight not been so noble?"

Hinata snickered and Oboro elbowed him before announcing, "As much fun as this _hasn't_ been, I'll be leaving now."

Subaki sneered at her and rolled his eyes twice.

"There is nothing between Corrin and I," Silas announced. Subaki snorted and made his way to an empty chair beside Peri. She grinned at him and he scowled in unrestrained disgust. With a huff and a wounded expression, she stomped away. To Leo's complete surprise, Xander did not follow. His brother reclined coolly in his chair, staring blankly at the dance floor. His expression was nearly perfect but Leo noticed tension weighing down his eyes.

 _"Suuure_ ," Subaki drawled, "That's why the front of your pants sticks up like your hair anytime she's near."

 _"Gods!"_ Silas shouted, turning as red as a tomato.

"That's enough," Xander commanded firmly and Subaki held up his hands in false surrender. Leo breathed a sigh of relief. It unsettled his stomach to hear about Corrin's intimate life, especially her affect on Silas' nether regions.

"Fine, fine. That's _fine_ ," Subaki said slowly as his head bobbed up and down. Them, he thrust his hand forward and cried, "But I _neeeed_ to know, is the baby yours?"

"What?" Silas squawked and Subaki continued, "The dragon baby! Y'know, the baby that's a dragon!"

"Subaki," Xander warned and the drunken pegasus knight turned his entire body to face him. Leo hid a smirk behind his hand at the hilarity of the situation as Xander glowered.

"Oh please," Subaki slurred, "Wait your turn I'll get to you!"

"What-?" Xander began but Subaki cut him off by closing his hand and announcing, "Most everyone's torn between you and Silas."

"That's ridiculous," Xander scoffed and Subaki mimicked the noise back, adding, "Please, _eeeveryone_ sees how you look at her."

To Xander's credit, he remained completely nonplussed. For a moment, Leo was totally convinced in his brother's disinterest. Then Corrin came running and Leo saw for himself what Subaki meant.

While Silas perked up like a dog seeing its owner for the first time all day, Xander barely twitched. But Leo knew his brother too well; he saw the tension melt from his eyes and the curve of his mouth deepen and the tiniest rigidity in his shoulders like he was anxiously awaiting something.

Leo's mouth twitched and he thought, _Gods, everything makes so much sense now._

Then, he glanced at slumbering Niles and smirked.

 _Elise, you've outdone yourself._

"Hi guys!" Corrin chirped with a radiant smile. "What are you talking about?"

"Your sex life," Kaden announced, totally unawares of the taboo. Corrin's expression dropped and she turned immediately. Over the music, Leo could just barely hear her muttering, _"They're all perverts. Every damn one of them."_

Silas shot up from his chair and chased after her, calling her name in sheer desperation. Benny stood and sighed, "I pray someday he will regain his dignity."

His lumbering form disappeared into the crowd and then it was just Leo, Xander, Subaki and his friends.

"I think," Subaki stopped and glanced around the room. His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. Then, whispering as loud as humanly possible, Subaki announced, "I think that Jakob is the one that knocked her up."

"Jakob?" Hinata repeated, incredulous. Subaki nodded with wide eyes and began into a tirade.

"They're rarely together but when they are together-"

Subaki held up his hands and extended his fingers out, saying boom.

"-sparks fly!"

Xander stood without a word and left.

Leo watched but didn't follow. Instead, he listened to the rest of Subaki's drunken theories and conspiracies. Of the hundreds he heard, his favorites were:

 _"_ _Saizo doesn't have a mouth. That's why he wears a mask!"_

 _"Odin is actually from a different world and his weird talk is just his attempts to communicate!"_

 _"_ _Anankos is just Garon in a scary mask."_

 _"Corrin is three hundred million years old but bathes in dragon blood to stay young."_

and, his absolute favorite; _"A mage cursed Lord Takumi when he was a baby and that's why he always looks like he's sucking on a lemon."_

But eventually, Subaki passed out and was carried out by his friends. Leo left soon after, bored by the frivolities of the others.

It wasn't until later that night as Leo lay awake in bed that he realized they'd left Niles unconscious on the floor of the tavern. With a smirk, he rolled onto his side to stare out the window and entertained himself with thoughts of Niles' sheer confusion and abject shock.

Needless to say, Leo slept soundly; Niles deserved to suffer a little mayhem every once in awhile.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This chapter takes place the very next day after chapter 15 so Leo and Elise have no idea that Xander and Corrin have reconciled their relationship at all. Elise's goal in her scheming is to force Xander and Corrin together romantically so even if she had known they had fixed their friendship, she still would have enacted this scheme.**

 **Some of Niles and Subaki's dialogue comes from their in game supports. It's hilarious how much they hate each other.**  
 **Also, I know that sake is typically a low proof alcohol but the Hoshidians like it extra strong ;)**


	18. Insight

**Corrin plans a party. Shiro blows off steam. Tea time with Azura goes awry.**

* * *

Around midday, Corrin found herself nursing a glass of apple juice and desperately trying to stay awake. Camilla sat across from her, chatting amicably with Felicia and taking dainty sips from her glass. Besides the three of them, the tavern was mostly empty. A handful of older men occupied seats at the bar and a young mother swept the dirt from the floorboards while her child played quietly in the corner. The child lifted its ruffled, blonde head and stared blankly at Corrin until she had no choice but to avert her eyes and pretend she hadn't been watching him, wondering after Kana.

She hadn't seen the boy, or his brother, in at least a week. Unknowingly, she had grown accustomed to their unspoken presence in her life and now that their entire group seemed to have vanished, she felt unmistakably empty. If not for complaints of a giant Hoshidian teenager strong-arming his way to the front of the line on chicken night or the rumors of Laslow's new protégé (which made her inherently suspicious), she might have called for a state of emergency.

"How do you feel about taffeta?" Felicia asked of her and Corrin blanched.

"I don't," she said stiffly and Camilla tsked, rolling her eyes.

"Ignore her Felicia," Camilla advised. "Everyone loves taffeta."

"Good point," Felicia responded and her tongue poked between her lips as she underlined taffeta in her notes. Camilla nodded in approval and then turned her attention on Corrin saying, "The army's not going to fall to pieces because you've decided to take a day off, darling."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Corrin corrected, "I didn't _decide_ to take the day off. I was _forced."_

Camilla tsked and waved the words away with a flick of her wrist.

Though the idea of a day off was enticing, she never would have made the decision to take one. Her retainers, however, had given her little say. For weeks, they hounded her to relax and did everything in their power to get her to take a break. Her days had become a gauntlet of hiding from them or escaping quickly if she found herself caught. This maneuvering bought her weeks of freedom from their incessant scheming and misplaced concern but failed to create a long-term solution.

It wasn't until she became so embroiled in her duties and missed an entire day's meals that her retainers played their trump card; Camilla.

Corrin wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea of relaxing, just worried to the point of anxiety that her absence would cause major setbacks. This wouldn't prove to be the case but she worried nonetheless.

"Do you want a cake?" Camilla inquired, tapping a manicured nail off her pursed lips.

The question brought a smile to Corrin's face as she recalled the last time she'd had cake.

 _"CAMILLA!" Corrin screeched at the top of her lungs as she sped through the Northern Fortress. Leo ran beside her, batter dripping off the tip of his nose and matting his fine hair against his scalp. She had fared little better. Her entire face was covered in the same viscous, eggy batter and she could barely see through the muck. Both of their clothes would be ruined from the absorbed batter._

 _Camilla burst from her room as soon as they had rounded the corner and Leo collided with her strong legs. He fell onto his behind with a loud oof!_

 _"Gods! What happened to you two?" Camilla exclaimed, pulling Leo to his feet. A ring of batter left a perfect impression of his bottom on the tile._

 _"We wanted to make Elise a cake for her birthday," Leo began._

 _"And we were doing fine until Leo decided to use magic on the batter!" Corrin interrupted with a wail. Leo blushed furiously and hid his face, mumbling, "I didn't know it would explode."_

 _Camilla smiled and knelt before Corrin to gently wipe the batter from her eyes with the sleeve of her gown. Corrin smiled weakly before grabbing the older girl's hand and begging, "Please help us, Camilla. You always know what to do!"_

 _Pushing herself upright, Camilla extended her hands to them and announced, "Come along you too. Leave it to Camilla to make things right again!"_

"Corrin?" Camilla asked. Corrin blinked rapidly before coming to her senses and answering, "So long as Leo isn't allowed near it, yes."

"You always did have a sweet tooth," Camilla announced with a soft grin and the air was filled with the heavy _scratch-scratch_ of Felicia's pen.

Sunlight began to filter in through the windows as the young mother scraped the grime from the glass. Her child played in the rays, leaping from beam to beam.

Camilla clapped her hands together and said, "Now all we have left to do is to work out the minor details."

The next hour was spent discussing every possible aspect of a party from the music to the food to the guest list. When it became evident that Camilla was planning the party to end all parties, Corrin begged, "I don't want this to be a spectacle."

Camilla shook her head, saying, "There's no better way to boost morale than a party. And what better excuse for a party than your birthday?"

"Plus using your birthday as a means of boosting morale will also strengthen loyalty and resolve amongst the troops," Felicia added with a slight nod. Corrin groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can't I just celebrate with friends and family?" Corrin pleaded and the other two shook their heads. She deflated and propped her head against her hand without another word.

"Oh I can't believe you're going to be twenty-one," Camilla gushed, pressing her hand against her heart. "I remember when you were twelve years old and you woke me up in tears because you had given your stuffed horse to Elise and you couldn't sleep without him!"

"I remember that!" Felicia exclaimed. "What was his name again?"

"Sir Frederick!" Camilla answered, grinning.

"Please don't go around telling people that," Corrin groaned.

"And why not?" Camilla pouted. "It's such a cute story!"

"It's embarrassing!" Corrin protested and Camilla clicked her tongue, laughing, "Darling, a story is only good if it's embarrassing."

"Oh, remember when Lord Leo convinced her the Northern Fortress was haunted?" Felicia said suddenly and Camilla burst into laughter, continuing, "And she went around with a little pouch of salt she stole from the kitchen to ward off ghosts?"

"And Gunter came up behind her-?"

"And she threw salt all over him!" Camilla finished with a screech. The two laughed until their faces were bright red. All the while Corrin scowled and glared at them.

"Can we get back to planning?" she drawled when their giggles had died down. Camilla's expression fell and she sighed, "Oh _fine,_ spoilsport."

Corrin rolled her eyes and Felicia said, "All we have left is to determine a final menu."

"Oh thank gods," Corrin breathed.

With a bang that made her jump in her seat, the entrance to the tavern flew open and a group of archers filtered through. They chatted jovially amongst themselves and settled at the bar. More than a few kept their attention on Camilla's bust.

Scowling, Corrin turned her eyes back to Camilla and Felicia without a second thought. Then she noticed the odd glint in Camilla's eye and demanded, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Corrin, you _must_ bring a date," Camilla insisted and Felicia nodded hastily in agreement. Corrin scowled, saying, "What? No way!"

"Yes way!" Felicia squealed. "Oh Corrin, you have to have a date! It'll be so cute!"

"No," Corrin sputtered as her cheeks dusted pink.

"Do you-?" Felicia began but stopped and glanced around the room. She leaned closer and dropped her voice down low, repeating, "Do you already have someone in mind?"

A blush blossomed across her face as she thought of twisting blonde hair and warm hugs.

"Of course not!" Corrin exclaimed far too quickly. Camilla and Felicia shared a knowing glance and Camilla prodded, "Is it someone we know?"

"It's nobody!" Corrin shouted, feeling very much like the temperature in her face was steadily approaching the thousand degree mark.

"Fine, fine," Camilla said dejectedly, waving her hand. "Regardless of who it is, you should still bring a date to make them jealous."

"What?" Corrin laughed. "That's ridiculous!"

"Nonsense! Jealousy is a powerful motivator for love!"

"Does that- does it actually work?" Felicia inquired quietly and Corrin appraised her through squinted eyes.

 _Who does Felicia have a crush on?_ she wondered and, when she couldn't come up with an answer, thought, _What a terrible friend I am._

"Of course it does!" Camilla responded, affronted. "I would never dare to give faulty advice!"

"I never intended to offend Lady Camil-"

"No need to apologize darling," Camilla said before taking a drink from her glass. She sighed in contentment and set her glass back on the table, turning her attention to Corrin once more, suggesting, "If you can't think of anyone to bring, just pick from your pile of proposals."

"What proposals?" Corrin questioned, scrunching her face up in confusion.

Camilla laughed her tinkling bell laugh and repeated, _"What proposals?"_

"I'm serious," Corrin deadpanned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You mean Xander didn't-?"

"Xander didn't what?" Corrin demanded and Camilla sighed.

"Since he is the oldest, all requests of courtship and proposal are sent to him," Camilla explained. "I took control of my proposals years ago and suggested to him that you'd want to do the same."

"He's never said anything to me about it."

"Hmm," Camilla mused. "That's odd."

"People want to _marry_ me?" Corrin asked, dumbfounded by the implication.

"Oh _hundreds,"_ Camilla responded. "There are more people asking to court you than me and Xander _combined."_

Her mouth fell open as unease boiled in her belly.

 _People want… **me?**_

So much of her life had been spent feeling undesirable and unwanted that it was incomprehensible that _anyone_ would desire her. Silas seemed an outlier; one man in thousands willing to overlook her diminutive stature, outlandish ears, and draconic inclinations. His affections had been borne out of childhood fondness and she had always assumed that was the only way he could possibly like her. But there were _more?_ How was that possible?

The more the thought turned in her head, the more anger prickled her skin.

 _I've seen Xander every day for the past three weeks,_ she thought. _Why hasn't he said anything to me about this?_

 _Does he think I'm too immature?_ she wondered heatedly. _Or is he trying to marry me off?_

Every answer she came up with only upset her more.

"Ask him about it later, darling. We have a party to finish planning!" Camilla announced, interrupting her fuming.

"Of course," Corrin muttered as Camilla launched into a tirade about the benefits of fish over chicken.

"Fish is a much more refined meat when prepared correctly and especially when the scales are utilized," she declared. _"Chicken_ however is bland and boring. Any old barn maid can make chicken."

 _"Barn maid?"_ Felicia gasped, scandalized. "I'll have you know that chicken is not easy to prepare! And it's _much_ more filling and not _yucky_ like fish!"

The two continued to bicker, practically shouting at each other and nearly coming to blows in defense of their respective choices.

Corrin ignored them both, listening only to the growing fuzz of noise in her ears.

 _How long have these proposals been coming in?_ she wondered, rapping her fingers against the table. _The past few years? Forever?_

She couldn't help but to think of all the times she'd begged Camilla to show her the portraits of her suitors so she could swoon over their impassive stares and strong jaws. When she was young and foolish, she'd dreamt of them coming to take her away from the hell of the Northern Fortress. Sometimes, even as she grew older and lost hope, she still imagined knights flocking to save her to help her sleep at night. Sometimes, they all looked like Xander.

 _And now I don't have to steal Camilla's suitors,_ Corrin mused darkly, _I have my own lengthy list._

She glanced around the tavern, thinking over the past year and reflected, _Too bad I already saved myself._

"Corrin!" Camilla snapped. "What do you think?"

"I don't care," she responded flatly. "Steak."

With a cry of disbelief, Felicia threw up her hands and Camilla huffed. With an indignant sigh, she conceded, "Well you are the birthday girl."

"Steak it is," Felicia muttered, writing **STEAK** in dark, angry lines and adding a tiny frowning face drawn beside it.

"That takes care of everything, Lady Camilla," Felicia announced after reading over the sheet. Camilla grinned and clapped her hands together exclaiming, "See that wasn't so hard!"

Corrin frowned for good measure and Camilla tsked. Her mood immediately brightened a moment later when tavern doors opened and glum Beruka stalked through. She approached silently and her lips barely moved when she leaned down to whisper in Camilla's ear. Camilla giggled and clapped her hands together, cooing, "Oh splendid!"

Beruka made her leave without so much as a nod to Corrin, skulking back the way she came. Camilla stood suddenly and said to Felicia, "Please excuse us but Corrin and I have a spa date that we mustn't be missing!"

"Of course," Felicia responded, inclining her head. Camilla grabbed Corrin's wrist and yanked her, not so gently, from her chair.

"Come along darling, we haven't a moment to lose!" she announced, dragging Corrin along behind her.

It wasn't that Corrin would have disagreed to a spa day but she did wish Camilla would let go of her wrist. Her iron grip was sure to leave bruises.

* * *

Shiro was usually a pretty easygoing guy. Sure, he got into a couple of scuffles every once in awhile but that was just the street kid in him. If nobody was bothering him then he wasn't bothering them. But that wasn't always the case. Sometimes people just pushed his buttons and Shigure and Soleil had managed to push every single damn one.

He could practically _hear_ his own nasty bark of _"Damn it! Can you two shut the hell up!? Just appreciate that you get a chance to see your dead mom **and** that you have a living dad and stop **shitting** yourselves over it! Gods!"_

It hadn't been one of his finer moments but, _gods,_ he couldn't take it anymore! For weeks now those two had been arguing with each other about their mother and Soleil kept going _on and on_ about how _betrayed_ she felt and Shigure kept repeating _"I had every right! Every right!"_

It was _annoying._

But Shiro had endured their bickering, had sat quietly through their bouts of uncontrollable rage and had even leant a supportive ear when they came to him to vent. He was a good friend. _Was._

To be fair, he'd been having a pretty shitty day already. He'd woken up with a terrible case of bed head, his breakfast was cold, his lunch had a hair in it, his favorite spear had broken and he'd stepped in dog shit while wearing his _favorite pair of boots._

He'd returned to his bed with hopes of getting a moment of peace, one measly second in the whole godforsaken day where he could simply lay still and just be. But then Shigure and Soleil had come storming in, screaming at the top of their lungs. Siegbert tried to play referee but he only added to the noise. And Shiro had been able to tolerate all of it. _Almost._

Soleil just had to go and yell about how she wished the _"Damn Hoshidians"_ had killed their mother before she had the chance to run away and, well, that just touched a nerve.

So he blew up at them. But at least he had the good sense to leave immediately afterwards and spare himself from the awkward silence and gaping stares. And they hadn't followed him; _thank gods._

He found solace at the lake. It was rather busy but he had no trouble finding a spot by the shore. Everyone gave him a wide berth. Not that he cared. Years on the streets taught him not to give a shit about the way people treated him. And he'd gotten pretty good at ignoring the sideways stares they sent his way. Or at least, he'd gotten used to the way Hoshidians looked at him. The Nohrians were a different story.

The Nohrians always looked like they had a bug up their ass but they reserved a super _special_ holier-than-thou glare just for him. And he knew exactly why.

"Too damn Hoshidian," he muttered to himself, launching a rock across the surface of the lake. It skipped only once before sinking below the water. He grunted and bent to pick up another rock.

Glaring into the sun, he tossed it, only for it to sink immediately. Skipping rocks had never been an ability of his; he often sent them flying with so much force and so little finesse that he watched more rocks sink than skip. It didn't help that this only served to irritate him and soon he'd be pitching stones straight into the water out of frustration.

It took five more rocks and nearly hitting a nearby swimmer for him to calm down and accept that he needed to find another activity.

His stomach rumbled like rolling thunder and he raised a quizzical eyebrow. Rubbing his stomach with both hands, he glanced up into the sky.

"Shit," he cursed, noting that the sun hadn't even begun its descent to the west. "Gotta wait a few more hours."

Normally, he'd make his way to the mess hall and rummage through the rations until he found something yummy but he'd just been reprimanded for swiping some jerky before breakfast. The guard had been pissed but it wasn't _his_ fault that she sucked at keeping watch. He could be surprisingly sneaky for a guy of his built, _especially_ if there was food involved.

Leaving the lake, Shiro tried not to pay attention to the dozens of eyes glued to his back. He whistled to himself to drown out the muttering and found himself instantly in a better mood. Whistling a jaunty tune was always a surefire way to get his spirits up. It also helped that he'd recently learned that Siegbert couldn't whistle for _shit!_

As he continued along the path, he began to whistle boisterously, thinking to himself, _"Take that you highborn prick!"_

Gods, Siegbert got on his nerves. If he took the stick out of his ass and stopped being so damn concerned about being in charge, then maybe he could be a decent guy.

"Hell would have to freeze over first," Shiro snorted, kicking a pebble out of his way.

When he came to a fork in the path, he took the left one and headed away from camp. His stomach rumbled fiercely again and he mumbled, "Yeah, yeah I'm takin' care of it."

It wasn't often that he took the path less traveled but desperate times called for desperate measures. At the end of the route lay an orchard that was always brimming with apples of every shape and size. Technically, he wasn't supposed to go near it having been "banned for life." Allegedly, he had climbed one of the more bountiful trees to reach a particularly appealing apple and "broke" the tree. It wasn't his fault the tree couldn't bear his weight! How was he supposed to know it would snap in half!?

His ban was more ceremonial than enforceable because there was never a guard on duty at the orchard. They had more important things to do like patrol the border and keep ruffians out of the storage pantry. Still, he respected Corrin (even if her first born was a twerp) and so had refrained from entering the orchard per her orders.

But he was hungry now and therefore felt justified in disobeying the mandate.

Snagging an apple from a low branch, he brought it between his teeth and bit down with a loud _chomp!_ He sighed and juice dripped from his chin. Then he glanced down at his snack and his bliss shattered.

Embedded in the apple's soft flesh was a worm but not a whole worm, only **half** a worm.

With a shrill _aiyeeee,_ Shiro sent the offending fruit rocketing off into the forest as he spit chunks of half eaten apple onto the ground. He spat and blubbered and smashed the regurgitated apple into smithereens with the heel of his boot until a small voice called, "Shiro?"

Freezing, Shiro turned his head to find that the entire ordeal had been seen.

Straightening his posture and sobering his expression, Shiro spun in place and exclaimed, "Oh hey Kana. Didn't see ya there."

Squinting, Kana tilted his head and slowly asked, "Are you alright?"

"Alright? Yeah of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be alright?" Shiro blustered, heat rising in his face.

"I heard you shriek."

Forcing a cheesy grin and rubbing at the back of his neck, Shiro said, "Oh that? That was nothing. Just having a little fun!"

"But you were cursing like you were upset," Kana noted innocently. Shiro's smile slipped from his face and he conceded, "Alright fine. I ate a worm."

"Ewww!" Kana squealed, hands flying to cover his mouth. Shiro leaned down and twisted his face up so that he looked serious and whispered, "You better not tell anyone!"

Kana made a zipping motion over his mouth and grinned.

"Good! I can't have anyone knowing I'm a worm eater."

Kana giggled and announced, "Your secret's safe with me!"

"Knew I could count on you squirt," Shiro said with a crooked smile, mussing Kana's hair with his hand. Not for the first time, he found himself taken aback by the kid's new stark white hair. It had been over a month now but he just couldn't accept it. Frankly, it pissed him off. Kana's hair was now a permanent reminder of the immense power and responsibility he now bore. No kid deserved that.

"What're you doin' here Kana-roo?" Shiro asked.

"Well, I wanted to get apples for Soleil and Shigure because apples always make me feel better but I-"

Kana trailed off and stared down at his feet. Shiro knelt and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon, what happened?" Shiro prodded gently. Kana glanced up at Shiro quickly before averting his gaze and muttering, "I can't reach any of them."

Shiro laughed boisterously and, when Kana glared, said, "That's an easy fix squirt!"

Inclining his head, Shiro instructed, "Climb up!"

Kana only stared, eyebrows furrowed.

"I can't climb trees," Kana stated, confused. Shiro shook his head and laughed, "No, on my shoulders, kid!"

"Ooh," Kana cooed, clambering onto Shiro's shoulders. Shiro stood with a grunt and Kana wrapped his spindly legs around Shiro's neck, panicked. Frowning, Shiro pried the kid's legs from his trachea and grabbed his shins.

"Sorry."

"No worries," Shiro responded, wheezing. Kana laughed and Shiro moved underneath the tree.

"Wow! There's a lot here!" Kana cried. He stretched upwards and his head disappeared into the leaves. Branches shifted and leaves of every hue flitted to the ground, tickling Shiro's nose and landing in his hair. Exhaling loudly, Shiro shook his head, freeing the leaves but making Kana shriek in fright.

"I'm not gonna drop you!" Shiro assured and Kana's tiny voice drifted from the leaves saying, "I'm sorry. I'm just scared of heights."

"Why didn't you say so Kana-roo?" Shiro responded, tugging on Kana's leg.

"I'm not that scared," Kana answered bashfully. "Just a little bit."

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid! Being afraid is just part of being human!"

"You sound like my brother!"

"I do?" Shiro asked, dumbfounded. The branches rustled and a bird shot out through the foliage overhead.

"Yeah!" Kana replied. "He always tells me that being afraid is okay but he's not afraid of _anything!"_

"Oh c'mon, Siegbert's gotta be scared of something!"

The leaves bounced as Kana shook his head.

"Nope, not scared of anything!"

 _Calling bullshit on that one,_ Shiro thought but didn't dare voice. As much dislike that he harbored for Siegbert, he had twice that much affection for Kana. The little squirt was a bundle of energy and Shiro played with him any chance he got. So far, they'd played everything from hide and seek to stop the rampaging dragon (which they since had to stop playing because of recent developments).

Shiro loved spending time with the kid and enjoyed being around him more than the other teenagers in camp. Maybe that was a little because Kana was the kind of kid Shiro wished he had had the chance to be.

"Hey what's taking so long squirt?" Shiro called. His shoulders were starting to get sore from bearing Kana's weight.

"I'm trying to find the best ones!"

Rolling his neck to relieve some tension, Shiro said, "Don't worry about that! Any apple is a good apple!"

"Nuh uh!" Kana retorted childishly. "Yours had a worm in it."

Shiro didn't respond, unhappy at being reminded about his horrific experience.

A strong wind slammed against his chest and spread over his exposed arms and legs. Goosebumps prickled across his skin and the chill sank into his bones. Above, Kana shivered and shouted, "Here! I got them! Put me down!"

Shiro knelt and Kana leapt from his shoulders brandishing two perfectly formed, deep red apples. Handing one to Shiro, Kana remarked, "Aren't they beautiful?"

"They sure are but I bet they taste even better than they look!" Shiro said, taking a massive bite. The crunch was satisfying but the taste was even better. Never before had he had an apple that so perfectly coated his taste buds in a magnificent symphony of flavor. However, he was so ecstatic and moved by the flavor that he could only manage minimalist grunts to convey his euphoria.

Kana seemed to understand as he nodded and grinned each time Shiro attempted to communicate through his slobber.

When Shiro had finished his apple, only moments later, Kana tilted his head and asked innocently, "Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

Wiping drool off his chin with the back of his arm, Shiro frowned and answered, "Nah, my old man left before I was even born. Mom was too heartbroken to even think about popping out a lil' sibling for me."

"Oh," Kana said slowly, staring down at the dirt between his toes. Shiro shrugged, "It's not a big deal. Lived with it my whole life."

"Well," Kana chirped, good mood returning, "I think you would be a great big brother!"

 _Damn it, this kid's gonna make me cry!_ Shiro lamented.

"That means a lot comin' from you Kana-roo," Shiro said, tossing his apple core into the bushes. Kana beamed and polished off his own apple with one last juicy bite. Juice dribbling down his chin, Kana stood and launched the core into the brush, mimicking Shiro's windup pitch to a T.

With a burst of momentum and a gust of air, the core sailed out past Shiro's and disappeared into the distance.

The smile froze on Shiro's face and he thought, _Got to remember that this kid's strong as hell now._

Realizing Kana was staring at him expectantly, Shiro stammered, "Uh, nice throw."

"Thanks!" Kana chirped. The wind picked up again and Shiro suggested, "Let's get out of here."

With a grin, Kana nodded and fell into step beside him. They walked in relative quiet before Kana suddenly asked, "Are you scared of anything, Shiro?"

He thought of the bullies that used to hunt him down and beat him up when he was a little kid because he dared talk back to them. He thought of the creepy next-door neighbor that always looked at him too long when he passed and then how his mother always held his hand tighter when they passed by that house. He thought of the fires that burned through the city square when rebels dared to challenge the Nohrian rule. He thought of the scar he now bore on his forearms from where he'd jumped in front of a woman being brutalized by Nohrian soldiers and how they hadn't stopped even though he was only a scrawny twelve year old. He thought of the scars on his back from the public lashing he'd received for being out past curfew. He thought of his mother's face drawn thin and skeletal as she lay on her death bed minutes away from succumbing.

"I dunno ghosts?" he answered lamely. Kana only nodded sagely, agreeing, "Yeah, ghosts are pretty scary."

"They sure are Kana-roo," Shiro said as they continued back towards camp. "They sure are."

* * *

Six and a half hours later found Corrin sitting cross-legged on Azura's floor. It was a tradition Azura had picked up in Hoshido that she was unwilling to part with.

 _"There's just something so relaxing about sitting and drinking this way. More natural somehow,"_ Azura had explained once.

As much as Corrin wanted to connect to her homeland, she just couldn't bring herself to agree. It always left her with throbbing legs and an aching back. It also didn't help that her leg _still_ wasn't 100% so sitting correctly was an absolute chore. Thank gods they switched between meeting in Azura's bedroom or hers. Otherwise, she might have been forced to give up on their nightly talks.

It had been Azura's idea, as all good ideas were, to start meeting regularly. It was a more recent development, coming to fruition after Corrin's meltdown in the arena, but it had made a very real difference. Speaking with Azura always helped to clear her head and calm her spirits. They made time for each other at least once a day and spent it chatting and laughing. They spoke of everything from their respective childhoods to dinner the night before. Corrin had felt a connection to Azura from the day they met and these daily talks only strengthened it.

"So how are you holding up?" Corrin asked, bringing a steaming tea cup to her lips. She drank too fast and the hot tea burned her tongue. Her eyes bulged and she set the cup down quickly. Azura stared at her through hooded eyes and intoned, "Still hot?"

Corrin made a face and replied, "I'm worried about you. It can't be easy seeing your mother like that."

"It's not but I'm alright," Azura insisted. Corrin frowned.

"I don't want to keep pushing you but-"

"You say that as if you _haven't_ been asking me about this every day for the past week," Azura interrupted. Her expression was soft and a tiny smile was on her lips. Corrin's mouth tightened and she backtracked, saying, "I just know if I were in your position I'd be handling it with a lot less calm."

Azura sighed and a small smile graced her features.

"My mother was special to me. She was the one who showed me how to live. It is entirely thanks to her that we are here, fighting Anankos."

Corrin nodded. If not for Arete, they wouldn't have even considered there was a greater threat beyond Garon's warmongering.

"But she's gone. My mother died. And even if she looks the same, it isn't her. Just another of Anankos' puppets."

"I appreciate your concern Corrin. Your compassion truly means the world to me but you needn't worry, I've come to terms with it," she finished with great repose. Corrin only nodded, completely at a loss for words.

Only a week had passed since seeing Arete barking orders and leading Anankos' army against them yet Azura seemed at absolute peace with the situation as if seeing her mother's reanimated corpse was a totally normal and expected occurrence.

 _It probably helps that her face was intact,_ Corrin thought morbidly, recalling the plethora of walking corpses whose faces had rotted away leaving only yellowing bone and hollow eye sockets.

"So how was your day off?" Azura asked, discreetly changing the subject.

"It would have been better had I not been forced to plan a party and then endure a day confined to Camilla's care," Corrin admitted.

Azura smirked and remarked, "That's what you get for not taking care of yourself."

Corrin rolled her eyes as Azura took an experimental sip from her own cup. Her eyes slid closed and she pulled the cup from her lips asking, "Is there anything better than a good cup of tea?"

"Being able to taste it?" Corrin joked, bemoaning her burnt tongue. Azura laughed and took another drink.

Their conversation progressed naturally from there, each asking the other specifics of their day and sharing any interesting moments. Corrin tried her tea again but was distraught to discover that it was still scalding. To give her tongue a moment to rest, Azura spoke of the boy she'd taken under her wing.

"He's so wonderful," Azura said eyes aglow. "Everyday his voice grows stronger and he comes out of his shell a bit more."

"Today when we were practicing, a songbird came to rest in the branches above us and it chirped along with us! It was amazing!"

Azura truly came alive when she spoke of her protégé. Her eyes glowed, her face relaxed and she was always gesturing excitedly with her hands. Corrin had never seen anything quite like it. Usually, Azura was reserved in speech, preferring to remain diminutive and still. During their daily talks, she dropped a little of her stiffness and spoke more fluidly and actively but even that wasn't anything like when she talked about him. Corrin was almost jealous.

On several occasions Corrin had asked after his identity but Azura always said the same thing; _"He asked me to keep his name a secret. I don't think he wants his friends to know he's pursuing singing."_

It was an incredibly suspicious answer but Corrin couldn't bring herself to pursue the question further after seeing how happy the boy made her friend.

"I worry about him," Azura admitted. "I think he's having family trouble. He won't say as much but his eyes are downcast even when he's smiling."

"I'm sure he'll be alright," Corrin said. "He has you."

Azura smiled sheepishly and cast her eyes to the floor.

"That's kind of you to say but I must admit my intentions in training him are not so selfless."

Corrin's eyes widened and she said, "How old is he?"

Azura choked on her tea and sputtered, hurriedly putting the cup down and waving her arm saying, "Not like that. Gods, not at all like that."

Corrin released a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

"No, no. He reminds me of my father."

It was Corrin's turn to choke. In her surprise, she sucked in too much air and found herself coughing and hacking to get it back out. Azura was quick to defend herself.

"I know it's bizarre! I know it's so strange and odd and I keep asking myself 'How do you get yourself into these situations?' and I just don't know! I just attract weird and-"

"Azura, I turn into a dragon."

For a moment, Azura stared blankly, mouth agape. Then she burst into laughter. Her mirthful giggles were infectious and Corrin began to laugh as well. Their laughs soon turned to cackles and Corrin bent in half, gripping her stomach to keep herself from falling apart. Azura's face turned red as she struggled to breathe between each snicker.

Eventually, their chuckles subsided and Corrin wiped tears from her eyes. Azura straightened her posture and exhaled loudly. They each reached for their respective cups and took long drinks.

"Soo," Corrin began, unable to hold off any longer. "Do you have any proposals?"

Azura arched an eyebrow.

"Marriage proposals?"

"Yeah or proposals of courtship?" she clarified. Azura's nose twisted and she answered, "A few. But those were from before the war."

Then her eyes widened and she leaned forward asking, "Why? Did someone propose to you?"

"No," Corrin said hurriedly. Then, "Wait. Yes?"

"I didn't even know you were seeing someone!" Azura shouted with a manic grin. Corrin frowned.

"It's not like that. There's apparently a stack of proposals with my name on them," she explained. Azura deflated with a quiet, "Oh."

"Camilla mentioned them like I should have them but I don't."

"Why not?" Azura asked. "I was given my proposals when I turned sixteen."

"That's the weird part. Xander has them."

Azura's expression twisted and she asked, "He does?"

"Yeah and he's never mentioned them to me," Corrin added. "I didn't even know I had any proposals until Camilla said something."

"That's odd," Azura said slowly like she was choosing her words carefully.

"What? Why did you say it like that?"

Azura sighed, wrapping both hands around her cup.

"Frankly, I can't think of any good reason he would keep them from you-"

"Right!?" Corrin interjected. "I keep thinking he's trying to marry me off or-"

"He's jealous?"

"W-what?" Corrin sputtered, slack jawed. With a wry smile, Azura took a small sip of tea and clarified, "Maybe he can't stand the thought of you being courted."

"That's ridiculous," Corrin scoffed, turning her head dramatically so Azura couldn't see her cheeks reddening. "Why would he care?"

"Why _wouldn't_ he?" Azura responded. "You're a catch."

"Sure," Corrin said, forcing her expression to sour. "Because _that's_ what I want."

It wasn't the first time Azura had teased about Xander but it was the first time she'd been so open about it. Usually she only made little comments or hinted at a crush but never outright said so. And Corrin had certainly never made any comment of the sort. It was rather embarrassing.

"I'm not as blind as you think I am," Azura commented, sipping from her tea again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Corrin replied as dully as she could. Azura smirked.

"Are you sure, _little princess?"_

Corrin glared and rolled her eyes.

"I never should have told you that," she mumbled. "That was years ago."

"And I bet you're just _dying_ to hear it again," Azura teased. Corrin scowled but her blush refused to die down.

"I'm telling you, he's just trying to marry me off or something," Corrin insisted despite the twinge of pain in chest as she did so. Azura sighed.

"Why don't you think he likes you back?" she questioned. "Gods why wouldn't he-?"

"There's only one way to know for sure," Corrin interrupted, standing suddenly, "If he doesn't have them, then you're right. If he does, then I'm right."

"W-what?" Azura stammered.

"Let's go," Corrin commanded, tugging on Azura's arm. She stood and brushed herself off with a frown. Corrin strode through the door and Azura followed tentatively.

"Where are we going?" she asked, locking the door beside them.

"Xander's," Corrin answered over her shoulder. Azura stopped in her tracks.

"What!? No way!" she cried. Corrin continued walking down the hall.

"He won't be there. He's training with Laslow."

"Oh? So you know exactly where he is?" Azura cooed, jogging to catch up. Corrin's blush flared again and she snapped, "Shut up."

"Corrin you're adorable but you're no good at hiding it. Just _tell_ him!"

Corrin ignored her and came to a stop. Gesturing to the door, she announced, "This is it."

Azura stepped forward and tried the handle.

"It's locked guess we'll have to-"

Corrin bent and felt the bricks around the doorframe, counting two up and three over.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Her fingers wrapped around the loose brick and pulled it free, revealing a small key. She took it and inserted it into the lock.

"He told you where he keeps his spare key?"

"Man of habit," Corrin responded, tucking the key and brick back into place. "He hid his spare in the same place back in the Northern Fortress."

Azura said nothing as Corrin opened the door and walked through. Azura followed silently, closing the door behind her.

Corrin hadn't been in Xander's room here but wasn't surprised to see that it was practically a carbon copy of his room in the Northern Fortress. His bed was meticulously made with the sheets pulled even and the pillows perfectly symmetrical. His shoes lined the foot of the bed and his battle armor dressed a mannequin in the corner, polished and glimmering darkly. His desk was rigidly organized with not a pen out of place.

It was to the desk that she went and began to leaf through the papers on top.

"Gods does he even live here?" Azura mumbled, running her hand along the perfectly pressed sheets.

"Nothing but reports and requisitions," Corrin mumbled, turning her attention to the desk drawers. She yanked them open to find stacks of envelopes. The first one she picked up was opened, in haste judging from the ravaged seam, and was marked only with a floral "C" on the front.

 _C for Corrin?_ Corrin wondered pulling the letter free. Very quickly, she realized it was not for her.

 _Crown Prince of My Heart,_ it began. _Why don't you write back? Don't you want to know who your secret admirer is? Does anonymity not excite you? It excites me. Just thinking about it gets me wet._

 _Thinking about you,_ the "you" was underlined and heavily written, _gets me wet. Is that a crime? Can the Crown Prince not fuck whomever he chooses?_

"Find something?" Azura questioned coming to stand beside her. Corrin pinched the bridge of her nose and thrust the letter in Azura's face. With a scowl and a pointed glare, Azura took it and read it. Within a few seconds, she gasped.

Scandalized, she put the letter down and drawled, "This sounds like that smut you read."

Corrin scowled and snatched the letter back from her, stuffing it unceremoniously back into the envelope.

"Well he's obviously not responding to it," Azura noted.

"He read it," Corrin responded dryly. She tossed the letter back into the drawer and slammed it shut.

"Maybe he's just trying to find out who wrote it," Azura suggested as Corrin tugged on the next drawer. It didn't open.

"Sure," Corrin said, pulling on the drawer again. It barely budged. Propping her foot against the edge of the desk, she threw all her weight into pulling it. It burst open and she stumbled backwards, landing hard on the ground.

Snickering, Azura extended her hand. Pushing herself to her feet and pointedly ignoring Azura's outstretched hand, Corrin moved to the now open drawer. Azura's snickers stopped.

The drawer was so overfilled with letters that they had caught in the edges, tearing apart when she had forced it open. She took the first envelope from the pile and turned it in her hands.

"In regards to Lady Corrin," she read aloud from its labeling. She pulled another from the pile and it said the same. And the next. And the next.

"So he still has them," Azura began, "it doesn't mean I was wrong."

Corrin stuffed all the letters back into the drawer and pushed it closed with both hands.

"He didn't open them!" Azura continued while maneuvering so that Corrin had no choice but to look at her. "So that means he's not trying to marry you off!"

Shrugging past her, Corrin reached for the handle only to freeze in place as the unmistakable clicking of a key in a lock sounded. Whipping around, she found an expression of pure terror molded onto Azura's face.

 _"Shit!"_ Corrin breathed, eyes nearly bulging from her skull. She scanned the room frantically, looking for any space that might hide them.

"Under the bed!" Corrin whispered, ducking to crawl underneath.

"What!?" Azura hissed as Corrin scrambled to hide. Incensed, Corrin grabbed her ankle and pulled. Azura stumbled but shot into motion, making it underneath the bed skirt just as the door opened.

There wasn't enough room to be comfortable but there was enough to conceal both of them. For once, Corrin was thankful for her short stature as she fit beneath the bed without having to curl up or bend in ways that shouldn't have been possible. Azura was not quite so lucky.

 _"I thought you said he was training!"_ Azura half-whispered, half-mouthed. Bewildered by the recent development, Corrin mouthed back, _"I thought he was!"_

Footsteps sounded and a smooth voice said, "Keeping things in is not good for the soul, my lord."

 _"Who the hell is that!?"_ Corrin whisper-yelled to Azura. Azura shushed her and mouthed, _"Laslow."_

Corrin was too hysteric to ask how Azura knew so quickly.

"Nothing good will come of it," Xander answered. He sat in the desk chair and Corrin could see up to his ankles. He picked one up and slid his foot free from his boots.

"You don't know that for sure," Laslow responded.

"No, I don't," Xander agreed while removing his other shoe. "But I am unwilling to risk what I have now."

 _"What are they talking about?"_ Azura mouthed and Corrin shrugged.

Xander stood and moved across the room towards the bed; his heavy footfalls bringing their doom. Corrin's heartbeat was erratic and, judging from the sweat dotting her brow, Azura wasn't holding up too well either.

With a thunderous crash, Xander dropped his boots at the foot of the bed and moved away again. Azura sighed loudly. Then her eyes bugged wide and Corrin's mouth fell open. Spastically, Corrin threw her hands over her friend's mouth only for Azura's hands to clap over hers. Corrin's heartbeat thundered in her ears.

Neither of the men in the room seemed to notice.

"You're miserable, Xander," Laslow insisted. Pulling her hands off of Azura's mouth, Corrin exchanged a sideways glance with Azura over the lapse in formality.

When Xander didn't respond, Laslow sighed loudly.

"Well, I do apologize again for cutting out sparring short," he said. "I promised Soleil I'd meet with her before nightfall."

The door opened and Laslow's footsteps retreated only for Xander to call out, "Hold a moment, Laslow."

"Yes, Lord Xander?"

"Regarding Soleil, I hope that you do not intend to-"

"Gods no!" Laslow interrupted quickly. "Soleil is a kindred spirit, yes, but she is more like a sister to me, my lord."

Corrin found relief in that revelation; she had become rather protective of Siegbert and Kana's friends.

"Good," Xander said. Then added, "She's very young."

"You're making me sick," Laslow groaned and Xander laughed.

 _"What if we're stuck here all night!?"_ Azura mouthed frantically. Corrin's expression fell and Azura added, _"I have to pee!"_

In any other instance, Corrin might have laughed.

One of the men shifted their weight and then there was a sudden dropping sound.

A pen rolled underneath the bed skirt, coming to a stop beside Azura's forearm. Azura's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both hands. Corrin was fairly certain her heart was frozen in her chest.

"I'll get it," Laslow announced and the tips of his boots came to stand inches from Azura's face.

 _"Push it!"_ Corrin mouthed, waving her hands rapidly before her in an attempt to convey her spoken words. Azura's head bobbed up and down and she pushed the pen away from her.

It made no difference.

The bed skirt lifted and Laslow's tan face swam into view. His mouth fell open and he jerked upwards, knocking his head against the bottom of the bed.

"Everything alright, Laslow?" Xander asked, sounding bemused.

Expression dire, Azura slammed her index over her mouth repeatedly and Corrin followed suit, eyes pleading with him to keep quiet. He glanced wildly between the two before settling on Azura. She clasped her hands and shook them, mouthing, _"Please!"_

His expression evened and he nodded, face firm. Corrin reached across Azura and handed him the pen, lips moving in a silent, _"Thank you."_

"Of course, Lord Xander," he answered withdrawing from underneath the bed. Corrin felt lightheaded.

There was a small sound of the pen hitting the desk and footsteps moved towards the hallway. The door squeaked slightly as it was pulled shut and it closed quietly. The desk chair creaked as Xander lowered himself into it. One of the desk drawers opened and Xander muttered, "What in the-?"

Then the door slammed open with a loud crack. Azura and Corrin both jumped, Corrin knocking her head off the underside of the bed, and they blindly grabbed each other's hands.

"Laslow?" Xander intoned.

"I apologize, my lord, but I just recalled that Peri was asking for you earlier."

"Peri?" Xander repeated.

"She said it was urgent," Laslow explained and the door closed once more.

Xander sighed loudly and the chair scraped against the floorboards as he stood and grabbed for his boots. His fingers came dangerously close to grazing Corrin's leg and Azura nearly broke her hand squeezing it.

He didn't sit again to put on his shoes, only slipped his feet into them, and then he was gone, door slamming behind him. A key scratched in the lock and then there was nothing. The silence was deafening.

For a moment, neither of them moved, staying hunkered beneath the bed, incapable of movement. Then Corrin whispered, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

They scrambled out, hitting each other as they did, and flew out the door, not bothering to lock it behind them.

When her heart beat returned to normal and she could breathe easily again, Corrin breathed, "That was ten times scarier than fighting an undead horde."

Azura laughed breathlessly and nodded in agreement.

They continued down the hall, passing Azura's room without stopping and trying not to look as though they were in a hurry. Then, because it was bothering her, Corrin asked, "Why did Laslow look at you like that?"

"Like what?" Azura responded keeping her gaze on the way ahead of them. Corrin stared pointedly and Azura glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"Oh alright," she huffed. "We've been spending some time together."

"You've been spending time. With Laslow."

"No, we're not-" Azura explained quickly. "We just hang out."

"Laslow doesn't _hang out,"_ Corrin responded, expression skeptical. Azura frowned and in a small voice said, "He does with me."

"What do you even do?" Corrin asked huffily. The idea of spending quality time with Laslow seemed ludicrous. He was far too concerned with chasing skirts to make interesting conversation and was always trying to ask her to tea. Honestly, Corrin didn't even know what Xander saw in him.

"I help him convey sincerity."

Corrin snorted and Azura rounded on her, glaring.

"What? He holds back when he dances in front of people and I'm helping him to dance in front of them like he does with me!"

"Oh, he dances special for you?" Corrin asked coyly. The intensity in Azura's face vanished and she drawled, "Ha ha, very funny."

"So you can tease me but I can't tease you?"

"Exactly!"

Coming to a stop at the end of the hall, Corrin rolled her eyes and remarked, "You're a trip."

"So are you," Azura responded. They both laughed and Corrin looped her arm through the other girl's.

"I'd be a lot worse off without you," Corrin announced candidly. Azura huffed.

"You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Maybe but I'm stronger with your friendship."

"You're a sap," Azura scoffed but her voice was soft. Corrin grinned and they enjoyed the moment for awhile longer.

* * *

 **A** **/N:** **I'm back and with a really long chapter to make up for my absence!** **How'd I do with Azura? She's a character I feel really got jipped in the game because she was so pigeonholed into carrying the plot I really lost a lot of her personality.** **Story will be updated more frequently! Thank you to everyone who has stuck through with this fic and put up with my irregular updates! I hope you continue to enjoy! Love to all!**

 **Amaerasu: Hi :) I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and are continuing to enjoy the story! Here's hoping I don't disappoint! Thank you for being such a loyal reader! 3**

 **Cyberblast: No worries about not reviewing! So long as you continue to enjoy, I'm happy! Thank you so much for your criticism! It's hard for me to judge what does and doesn't make sense in writing this and I definitely took a risk with the Anthony chapter by doing it primarily in flashback! I'll go back and revise it when I get the chance but I really appreciate the feedback! Thank you again and I hope you continue to enjoy! 3**


	19. 20 Questions

**The choosing of the suitors commences!**

* * *

 **Three Days Before Corrin's Birthday**

"This is _ridiculous,"_ Corrin said emphatically. Of course, nobody paid her any attention. They were too busy moving chairs, scrambling to put number placards on tables and bumping into each other to even notice that she had spoken.

Her retainers were the only other people there as they'd been drafted into setting things up. Despite the noisiness of their movements, there was a relative ease in the air like the calm before the storm. It was just a matter of time before the tavern was swarming with suitors.

 _And then I will die of embarrassment,_ Corrin thought moodily, poking the tip of her foot at an uneven floorboard. She had done everything short of running away to avoid this impending disaster but Camilla would have none of it. This was the older girl's glorious brainchild, the result of days of planning and her unquenchable, raging desire to meddle in Corrin's love life.

It had begun only a day after they'd planned the party. Corrin had hoped against hope that Camilla had forgotten about her suggestion of finding a date. Of course, she hadn't.

 _Corrin sat in the mess hall, surrounded by the Nohrians and her retainers. Camilla, usually the chatterbox of the group, had been oddly quiet throughout the entirety of the meal. In fact, she barely seemed to be paying attention to the conversation. Questions directed towards her were met with mute nods or muttered responses._

 _Her silence frightened Corrin as the only thing worse than an angry Camilla was a quiet Camilla. It meant she was plotting something._

 _The others didn't seem to mind her silence. They spoke around her as if she weren't there at all. Corrin couldn't manage to do the same; too often Camilla's schemes involved her._

 _Elise recounted her adventures with Arthur the day before as he'd somehow managed to get pinned beneath a fallen pine. They all laughed as she described how he had screamed when Effie lifted the tree off of him._

 _"He was positive she was going to drop it!" Elise giggled._

 _"How that man has made it so far in life confounds me," Leo admitted, shaking his head. It was the wrong thing to say. Elise was fiercely protective of her retainers after she discovered that Arthur had become a laughing stock among the troops._

 _Frowning, Elise retorted frigidly, "At least he's not getting himself thrown in jail every other day."_

 _Corrin cringed. Since his public humiliation at Subaki's hands, Niles had gone off the rails. He harassed anybody that looked his way and stole from anybody that didn't. He'd been labeled a public menace and had begun to make the corner cell of the jail his home. Almost every day, Leo could be seen making the trek to release him._

 _It was a sore subject with Leo as his retainer's antics had begun to reflect poorly on him. He was doing everything in his power to keep Niles in check but if Niles didn't want to behave then nothing in the world could make him._

 _"Maybe he's trying to make himself look like a badass," Corrin had suggested one day. "Maybe he wants Subaki to be so leery of him that he won't cash in their punch bet."_

 _Leo had rolled his eyes and responded, "No, he's just an asshole."_

 _Now in the mess hall, Leo glared at Elise, shoveling beef stew into his mouth with great intensity. She ignored him entirely and exclaimed, "Corrin I'm so excited for your party! It's going to be so much fun!"_

 _"Hopefully," Corrin said stiffly, eyeing Camilla._

 ** _Whatever she's planning,_** _Corrin thought, **it has to do with this party.**_

 _"When is it again?" Silas asked from beside her._

 _"Next Friday," Felicia answered in a peculiar, even-toned voice._

 _Silas nodded as his cheeks reddened and he took a desperate gulp from his glass. He exhaled deeply once and then turned to Corrin suddenly with an intense expression. Everyone looked on with deep interest, eyes wide and faces excited. Leo and Elise exchanged a quick glance, which Corrin made a note to ask them about later, and Kaze and Felicia bumped their fists together. When Corrin's attention fell on them, they became incredibly interested in their lunches._

 _Camilla continued to stare blankly ahead, not at all interested in this sudden development. Corrin didn't glance at Xander, fearful of finding approval written on his face._

 _Silas inhaled and a great silence fell. Her mouth tightened and she thought hastily, **Please don't do what I think you're going to do.**_

 _He opened his mouth and-_

 _"Xander, can I talk to you for a moment?"_

 _Everyone's attention whipped towards Camilla. She stared intently at her brother, lips pursed, expression cold._

 _Silas visibly deflated. With everyone's attention off of her, Corrin released a small sigh of relief._

 _Xander, bewildered, answered, "Sure?"_

 _When he didn't move Camilla intoned, "Alone?"_

 _Xander's eyebrows furrowed but he stood. Camilla followed suit and she pushed him towards the wall, away from prying eyes and ears._

 _Silas, red from ear to ear, had returned to his food, eating slowly. His hand shook as he brought the spoon to his mouth. Felicia elbowed him in the ribs and threw her hands out in front of her as if to say, "What gives?"_

 _Silas glared at her and continued to eat, saying nothing._

 _Corrin watched Camilla and Xander with great interest. She couldn't hear them but could see Camilla's blatant irritation and Xander's uncomfortable posture. He crossed his arms and stood stiffly as she accosted him over something. Corrin could only fear what it was._

 _"Are you excited to be twenty-one?" Elise asked, completely unconcerned with her siblings._

 _"I guess," Corrin responded lamely, taking a bite of bread, reluctantly tearing her eyes from Camilla and Xander. Elise scowled._

 _"You guess? You're going to be twenty-one that's like officially an adult."_

 _Corrin raised an eyebrow and responded, "I've been an adult for a long time."_

 _"Yeah but now it's official," Elise insisted, gesturing with her hands._

 _"Elise is right," Leo said slowly, "Twenty-one is a momentous age in Nohr. It marks the end of childhood and the separation between parent and child."_

 _Corrin hummed to show she was listening but she didn't appreciate the etiquette lesson. Across the hall, Xander led Camilla out the door. The gleeful expression on her face made Corrin scowl._

 _Leo continued, unperturbed._

 _"Traditionally, twenty-one is the age in which engagements are settled-"_

 _Corrin stared blankly at Leo across the table, lowering her piece of bread to the table._

 _"-and marriages arranged."_

 _Slamming her hand across her forehead, Corrin groaned, "Not you too."_

 _"Me too?" Leo repeated. Elise's eyes darted to them but she quickly directed her gaze elsewhere when Corrin took notice. Corrin glared at her and Elise stared intently at the wall._

 _"Lady Camilla wants Lady Corrin to find a date for the party," Felicia piped up, not so subtly elbowing Silas again. He glared at her again and she huffed._

 _"Ooh," Elise cooed, leaning closer, "Do you have anyone in mind Corrin?"_

 _"No," Corrin said quickly, astutely aware of Silas' sudden piqued interest._

 _"Nobody?" Elise asked. "Nobody at all?"_

 _"Nobody," Corrin repeated. Elise pursed her lips, looking far too much like her older sister, and commented, "It's just weird that you're almost twenty-one and you've never even like dated anyone."_

 _"Xander's twenty-six, Camilla's twenty-five," Corrin said, "I never hear you hounding them about dating and getting married."_

 _"Have you ever tried talking to Xander about relationships and intimacy?" Leo asked drily and, when Corrin's mouth tightened, said, "Well I did. It ruined my life."_

 _Elise giggled and loudly whispered, "Father made him give Leo the sex talk."_

 _Corrin snickered, imaging just how awful that must have been until Felicia announced, "We had to give Lady Corrin the sex talk. Do you remember that Jakob?"_

 _Jakob, who, up until that very moment, had been eating in silence and presumably judging them, slammed his hand on the table and shouted, "Yes! She tried to undress me!"_

 _"What!?" Elise shrieked, grinning madly. Corrin shot to her feet and pointed her fork aggressively at Jakob._

 _"Don't you dare!" she yelled. He leaned back from the threatening fork and smirked._

 _"Please Jakob," Elise begged, batting her eyelashes, "I'll heal you if she stabs you."_

 _"Oh can I tell it?" Felicia asked. "I love telling it!"_

 _Corrin rounded on her, practically leaping over Silas to slam her hand over the maid's mouth._

 _"Why does everything interesting happen when I'm gone?" Camilla's chipper voice rang out. She made her way to the table, arms overflowing with letters. Some fell from her grasp and flittered to the floor._

 _When she reached them, she dumped the bounty of envelopes onto the table. Some landed in their food; others missed the table completely and went flying in every direction._

 _"What the hell!?" Leo cursed, pulling a soggy letter from his soup._

 _"Isn't it wonderful?" Camilla chirped. "These are all of Corrin's potential dates!"_

 _Corrin picked up the nearest one, reading the ridiculously loopy scrawl of **'Regarding Lady Corrin.'** She put it back on the table and looked over Camilla's shoulder._

 _Xander hadn't returned with her._

It had taken Camilla only eight days to round up all the suitors she could, some of the letters were from as far back as Corrin's sixteenth birthday so some of them were still back in Nohr, and get them to agree to come to the tavern to compete for Corrin's hand.

 _"It'll be like speed dating!"_ Camilla had explained to which Corrin asked, _"What in the world is speed dating?"_

Apparently, it involved going on several dates all in one day. This was made possible by talking to someone for five minutes and then switching to the next in line. According to Camilla, it was all the rage in Nestra.

To Corrin, it was absurd made even more so by the fact that she wouldn't even be talking to the suitors herself. Camilla had handpicked a team of yes-men to "date" and interview the men first so that only the best of them would get one-on-one time with Corrin.

Essentially, Corrin was there to look pretty and do very little else.

Shattering glass distracted her momentarily from her rage. While moving a chair, Felicia had bumped the liquor cabinet and three bottles had fallen out, bursting on the dusty floor. As Felicia sputtered, Corrin leapt from the stage, snagging a rag off the bar, and came to a stop at the edge of the puddle.

"No!" Felicia shouted as Corrin dropped her knees and began to pick up pieces of glass, "I'll do it Lady Corrin!"

Corrin shook her head, insisting, "You have to set up, I'll do this."

Felicia glanced at the others and sighed.

"Thank you," she said and moved away. Corrin nodded mutely, happy to have the distraction. The whole godsforsaken situation had been making her sick.

Carefully, she collected all the broken glass into a pile by the bar and set to sopping up the puddle with the rag. She worked in small circles certain to get every single drop of liquid. The rag dark liquor had already seeped through the rag, staining it a light brown, and proved it to be useless in sopping up anymore. She stood and moved to grab another rag from the cabinet. She worked thoughtlessly, totally focused on the task at hand. It was because of this that she failed to notice the arrival of Camilla and her horde.

"There she is, the almost-birthday girl!" Camilla exclaimed.

The shout startled her and Corrin lost her traction on the puddle. She went down, hard, disappearing behind the bar as a unanimous gasp rang out.

Her retainers were on her in an instant but they too fell victim to the slick floor. Jakob was the first to go down hitting the puddle at breakneck speed. His feet flew out from underneath him and he landed flat on his back with an _'oof'_ as all the air rushed from his lungs.

Felicia and Silas went down simultaneously, tripping over Jakob's prone form. They landed softer than anyone else as Jakob was there to break their fall. They both landed on top of him, flattening him further into the ground.

Kaze didn't trip at all but was pulled down by Jakob as the disgraced butler tried to hoist himself back up. Kaze came down on top of Silas and the knight yelped.

From there it became a mad scramble among the four to regain their footing. Each time one made it halfway to their feet, the others dragged them back down.

Corrin scooted away quickly, fearful that they might drag her into the struggle. She stood easily from there, wondering whether she should offer to help or not. There was a decent chance that she would find herself back on the floor.

Because of the entire ordeal and moral dilemma it now presented her with, Corrin didn't notice Camilla approaching before it was too late.

"I thought I told you to stay on the stage?" Camilla intoned with false cheer when she drew closer. Corrin scowled.

"And I thought I told you that I want no part of this?"

Camilla rolled her eyes and said, "Someday you'll appreciate me."

Corrin's retainers had finally managed to stand up and now flocked her.

"Are you okay?" they asked in unison. Corrin nodded and shrugged out of their reach asking, "Are _you_ okay?"

Before they could answer, Camilla announced, "The suitors will be arriving any moment and the tables still need arranging."

"Of course Lady Camilla!" Felicia squeaked and she darted off to grab more chairs. Jakob moved begrudgingly after Camilla directed a wrathful glare his way and Kaze followed suit looking none too pleased himself.

Silas hesitated and Corrin assured, "I'm fine, Silas, really."

He nodded, turning to leave with a tiny smile, and she found herself wondering why he was here; wasn't it torture for him to be setting up for such an event?

Camilla seemed to have similar thoughts.

"Poor bastard," she mused once he was out of earshot. Corrin raised an eyebrow and Camilla explained, "I thought maybe he'd enter himself into the dating pool but he volunteered to help instead."

"He was going to ask me once already," Corrin said, "You shattered his confidence."

"I did?" Camilla asked, mouth twisting in confusion. Corrin nodded but Camilla didn't want an explanation.

"Well you're welcome for that," she said. "It would have been dreadful for you to turn him down."

And with that, Camilla sauntered away leaving Corrin to wonder how in the world she knew with such certainity that she had no interest in Silas. Even her retainers had yet to pick up on it and kept trying to force him onto her. Maybe in another world, where she could remember their childhood fondness, she and Silas would have worked out. Silas was a wonderful friend and an even more wonderful person but he just wasn't-

"Xander!?" Corrin shouted and half the room turned to look at her. Face reddening, Corrin moved towards him, trying very hard to seem as if she weren't in a hurry.

Since it had become known to her, Corrin's only way of reconciling Camilla's harebrained scheme was that Xander would not, in any way, be involved. When asked, Camilla assured her that Xander had opted out claiming that he had not the time or energy to pursue it and leaving her in charge of Corrin's suitors.

Yet here he was, standing between Leo and Elise.

They all looked at her strangely as she approached and she forced herself to smile in greeting.

"Sorry for shouting," Corrin laughed shakily. "I was just surprised to see you here! Camilla told me you wouldn't be."

Xander shifted and said, "She gave me little choice in the matter."

"Yeah she said that Azura backed out suddenly!" Elise added.

"Did she say why?" Corrin asked, struggling keep the edge out of her voice. Elise shrugged and suggested, "Maybe she got sick?"

"She was fine this morning," Corrin said. Elise shrugged again.

"I dunno then but Xander's here now so everything will be okay!"

Corrin laughed but it was unsteady. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you alright?" Xander questioned.

"Yes," Corrin answered hastily. His eyebrows furrowed and she exhaled adding, "Just nervous."

Elise crept away silently, moving to Leo's side and nudging him with her elbow. Corrin glared at both of them, wondering if they had something to do with Azura's unexpected absence, until Xander spoke again.

"Of course," he said with a slight nod. "Camilla has overdone it again."

"She certainly has," Corrin agreed and then admitted, "I don't even _want_ a date! I just want to enjoy my birthday with you."

His eyebrows furrowed and she realized she'd misspoken. Hurriedly, she added, "And Elise, Leo, everybody!"

He stared at her with a blank expression and she feared her could hear how her heart was racing.

 _I'm such an idiot!_ she lamented as color rushed into her face. His gaze broke and he averted his eyes, crossing his arms as he did so. He opened his mouth but was prevented from speaking by the doors flying open behind him.

"They're here!" Camilla screeched. "Places everyone! Places!"

"I'll talk to you later," Corrin said as the suitors streamed through the doors. Turning on her heel, she retreated back to the bar only to be directed up onto the stage by Camilla.

"Introduce yourself," Camilla instructed.

"Don't they already know how I am?" Corrin responded and Camilla elbowed her gently in response. Sighing heavily, Corrin took a step forward to the edge of the stage and announced, "I'm Corrin."

Then she stepped back and Camilla groaned, "Riveting."

Camilla stepped forward and launched into a lengthy explanation of how the process worked. Corrin tuned her out, choosing instead to stare out at the massive crowd and feeling instant and horrible dread settle in her stomach.

 _Gods, let this be over quick,_ Corrin prayed, hoping that she could find a way out without embarrassing herself further.

Of the four hundred that had written asking for Corrin's courtship, nearly two hundred of them had come for her that day. Most of them stood aimlessly, chatting amongst themselves and betting on who would win the coveted date. In groups of ten they were called forward to be judged by the team Camilla has assembled.

Camilla's team consisted of herself, Leo, Elise, Azura, Hinoka, Sakura, Jakob, Kaze, Felicia, and Silas; all people considered to know Corrin best. When Azura backed out unexpectedly, she was replaced by Xander, who was coerced under hostile circumstances. Despite having been asked, Ryoma and Takumi were absent; Takumi by choice, Ryoma by prior obligation.

They had all been given cards with sets of questions written on them that they were to ask of each suitor. If their answers were acceptable, they were sent to talk to Corrin herself, who would make the ultimate decision at the end of the day. If their answers weren't acceptable, they were dismissed.

It was a rather simple process, one that Camilla believed it be foolproof. It wasn't.

 **Table 1: Camilla**

Camilla deviated from her own questions within seconds of meeting the first suitor. He was a tall, decent looking with a shaved head and a well maintained beard. He carried himself well and spoke with the balanced tambour of a man well accustomed to speaking in civil circles. At first appearances, he seemed a respectable man. But his ring finger bore a distinctive tan.

"Ever been married?" Camilla asked slowly, fixating the man with an intense stare. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And divorced. Twice," he said sheepishly.

"How old are you?" Camilla blurted, eyes narrowing.

"Thirty-nine."

It took Camilla exactly three seconds to stand, knock her chair to the floor, and shout, "Get the hell out, old man!"

The man blinked twice and said, "Excuse me?"

"Get out!" she shouted. "You're far too old for my Corrin! Out!"

The man scrambled backwards out of his seat, sprinting for the door. She leaned across the table and called to the others, "Anyone else over the age of thirty?"

About twenty men nodded and Camilla yelled at them until they left as well. When they were gone, Camilla sat back down and called for the next suitor.

This one lasted about as long as the first as he denoted that he found children repugnant.

The one after him was rejected for mistakenly calling Corrin "Karen" and the one after _him_ made it rather far until he didn't say _"bless you"_ when Camilla sneezed.

"Corrin deserves a man with manners!" she shouted as he fled. "If you can't say bless you to me I cannot even begin to imagine the disrespect you will show her!"

In the end, Camilla sent none through to Corrin.

 **Table 2: Hinoka**

Though she thought the questions were asinine and the process insincere, Hinoka did exactly as she was asked. She believed in Camilla's ability, not yet knowing her well enough to harbor reasonable doubt like the rest.

Her experience in interviewing the suitors was uneventful. They answered quickly and shortly, which she appreciated never having been one to mince words, but they were all incredibly sweaty and shifty eyed. Anytime she responded curtly, they jumped in their seat and their eyes twitched.

There were only two that did not do this and those were the two she sent to Corrin.

It wasn't until far later that she considered the possibility that the men were intimidated by her.

 **Table 3: Elise**

If Camilla had any inkling of Elise's intentions in participating in her process, she would never have let her anywhere near the tavern that day. But Elise was very good at being sneaky and assured Camilla that all she wanted was for Corrin to be happy. And that was true but Corrin had to go through some hell first.

Elise had come into this with intentions to only send through the bad ones but she had no idea just _how_ bad they'd be. One man was rather emphatic about Corrin severing all ties to Hoshido if they were to court, which made Elise question why he was even here in the first place, and this man she sent through immediately. When she heard the door slam only moments later, she couldn't help but to smirk.

It was necessary for Corrin to be pushed to the breaking point with these suitors and the entire process as she would come out of it having stronger feelings for Xander and, hopefully, have the strength to tell him.

Having him here only helped that and Elise was glad for Azura's understanding in the situation. It hadn't taken much prodding at all to get the singer to drop out once she heard of their intentions. Leo had done all the talking, of course; Elise didn't need anyone knowing she was the mastermind.

Maybe this would even force _Xander_ to confess to Corrin but that was a long shot.

 _He'd sooner die than compromise himself,_ Elise thought, glancing over at him. He was incredibly stiff and it was a wonder that his spine didn't snap from the tension. She sighed and directed her attention to the next suitor.

"So you said you hate dancing?" she clarified and the man nodded announcing, "I think it's the pastime of idiots and knaves."

Elise grinned and gushed, "Oh you're perfect, please go to Corrin _immediately."_

The suitors sent by Elise would prove to be the worst of the day.

 **Table 4: Sakura**

Initially, the idea of interviewing potential dates for Corrin seemed like a fun idea. She could work on her talking skills and help her sister find love.

However, her impression changed as soon as the first interview started to go badly.

When she asked, _"What's your favorite food?"_ and he answered, _"Celery,"_ she knew she was in trouble.

Corrin hated celery, hated it so much that she couldn't even stand to be around someone eating celery because of the smell. Sending a man through who loved celery, claimed it as his favorite food even, was an obvious no-no. Sakura knew that. But Sakura was also fearful of how the man might react when she told him to leave. Would he get angry? Would he yell at her or humiliate her in front of all these people?

So Sakura sent him through thinking, _Corrin will be able to tell for herself that he's no good. She's much better at dealing with mean people than I am._

She was hopeful for the next suitor, a young blonde man from the streets of Cheve. He seemed to be a perfect match, witty, funny and gentle until he said that dogs were gross. Corrin loved all animals indiscriminately but she had a soft spot for dogs! She would never tolerate someone that said something so negative about dogs!

But again, Sakura found herself at a crossroads.

 _Do I send him home and risk being yelled at?_

She turned over her shoulder and saw that Corrin had already dispatched the suitor from before.

 _She can handle letting down another one,_ Sakura decided and sent him through.

The next four were decent and she sent them through without deliberation. The next three weren't but she sent them through. The worst of them was a man with thinning hair that smelled particularly ripe. When he approached Corrin, she turned to Sakura and mouthed, _"He smells like eggs!"_

Sakura felt a little bad but continued with the next interview all the same.

In the end, she would be the only one that sent everyone through.

 **Table 5: Felicia**

Felicia had always been clumsy. Even as a baby she would trip over herself and knock glasses from shelves that she was not even tall enough to reach. This clumsiness had gained her a bit of a reputation and she was not ashamed to admit that sometimes she played up her own clumsy nature to her advantage.

Years of spills and broken plates had taught her that the best way to see a person's true nature was to make a mess. Mean, spiteful people were prone to yelling and being nasty even if it was a small mistake. Kind people would get angry too but only for a moment; their irritation would remain but they would offer to help and assure her that it wasn't her fault, that they weren't upset with her.

This made it easy for her to differentiate between the assholes and the sweethearts. Halfway through asking the questions Camilla had written, Felicia would reach for her glass and knock it with her elbow. It would spill all over the suitor and if they were nasty, she dismissed them. The nice ones she sent through after helping them clean up.

After all was said and done, her method proved to be the most effective as Corrin dismissed none of the men she sent.

 **Table 6: Kaze**

Kaze had come prepared. In the nights before, he had stayed up late into the early morning, compiling, learning, and watching. Before today, he had made certain that he knew everything there was to know about everyone in attendance down to their time of birth.

He greeted each by name and would ask a single question. This question was always incredibly personal in nature and often hinted at previous unsavory behavior from their past leaving many of the men completely befuddled and a little scared.

If they answered honestly, he would send them through saying, _"If Corrin chooses you, just remember that I know everything there is to know. Lie once and it will be the end of you."_

Some of these did not go up onto the stage but instead turned and walked through the doors never so much as glancing Corrin's way again.

The suitors from his table were the only ones to leave of their own volition.

 **Table 7: Xander**

Xander was miserable. His chair was uncomfortable and the questions he had to ask were awkward. It didn't seem appropriate to ask things like _'What do you do on days off?'_ and _'What do you want in a wife?'_ These men were his soldiers!

He tried deviating from the questions but that only made the conversations worse, more personal somehow. He didn't want to know what they thought of Corrin or why they were pursuing her. And she'd said herself that she didn't even want a date so why was he here being subjected to this torment?

Following a passing thought, he turned to glance up at where Corrin sat. She propped her arm on the table in front of her, leaning her head against it and staring out over the room with a blank expression, obviously bored. She smiled when she saw him looking and he turned hastily back around, painfully aware of his beating heart.

The suitor in front of him cleared his throat and Xander furrowed his eyebrows, waiting for him to speak. Nothing could have prepared him for what the man said next.

"So, uh, is Corrin a virgin?"

"What!?" Xander demanded, eyes widening and lips pressing together in sudden shock.

"Well, obviously there are a lot of rumors going around about her having a kid and her sleeping with that Silas guy and it's clearly a concern of mine so," the man trailed off, warded from speaking by Xander's thunderous expression.

His anger was not explosive but deathly calm and as still as an assassin's stiletto. In that moment, the suitor stared death in the face.

"If you do not leave immediately, I will cut both of your hands off and use them to strangle you."

The man was a blur as he fled from the room, legs pumping so fast that it appeared to the naked eye that he was gliding. The doors slammed behind him with incredible force.

Another suitor approached cautiously but Xander had had enough. He stood and his chair made a terrible scraping noise as it shot out from underneath him. Then he turned and left.

He was the only one to do so.

 **Table 8: Silas**

 _"So are you and Corrin officially over?"_

 _"Is she a good kisser?"_

 _"Does she like to cuddle?"_

 _"How long were you two together again?"_

These were the sort of questions asked of Silas. Each suitor he met with was under the incorrect assumption that he and Corrin had been an item. Even when he told them that had never been the case, they snorted. Some even winked at him and whispered, _"It's okay. We won't tell."_

These were the ones he liked the least and did not send through. The rest he did because he did not want to seem like he was disrupting the process with his own feelings, confused as they were.

For awhile, he'd thought maybe Corrin felt the same for him but was poor at showing it. Recently, he had begun to believe otherwise. Corrin simply didn't act like she was in love with him or that she had any romantic inclinations whatsoever. His fellow retainers kept telling him otherwise, pushing him towards her again and again but deep down, he knew it was over.

His attempt to ask to escort her to her birthday party had been a last ditch effort and he hadn't even been able to voice it.

He'd always care for her but he was okay with doing it from afar, letting the stronger feelings wither with time. It hurt, and maybe it always would, but he'd overcome. Her friendship was far more important to him than anything else in the world.

 **Table 9: Jakob**

"You call _that_ an appropriate outfit?" Jakob sneered at the first suitor that approached him.

"I decided on going casual," the man answered with a breezy laugh. Jakob's lips curled and he muttered, "Obviously."

He stared at the man for a moment longer and then announced, "Leave."

The man, so shocked by the butler's cold demeanor, stood and left wordlessly.

"As if _shorts_ are good enough for Lady Corrin," Jakob muttered as the next approached. The man wore an anxious smile and he sat hastily, thrumming the table with his fingers.

"I'm Robert," the man said when Jakob did not speak. The butler only stared, nostrils flaring.

"Hello?"

When still, Jakob did not speak, the suitor leaned forward, eyes scrunching in confusion. Jakob leaned towards him slowly, getting within inches of the other man before shouting, "Good gods man! You smell worse than a manure filled stable in the summer! Did you ever learn how to bathe yourself!?"

The man left immediately, too insulted to argue.

The other suitors faced similar harassment, Jakob even going so far as to call one of them an "egregiously ugly individual with the common sense of a rock." That man left in a hurry, barely able to contain his tears before getting through the door.

It was not that Jakob reveled in being cruel but these men were not even trying! How could they possibly think they were good enough for Corrin when they bore massive pit stains or did not even properly comb their hair?

Some of the men protested that Jakob was being incredibly insulting but he was the victim! There was no way other than rage that he could react to these foolish, pathetic men! They dressed and bathed like heathens but expected to win Corrin's heart?

 _Absolutely ridiculous!_ Jakob thought to himself. _These men are all idiots!_

Jakob sent nobody through; none could surpass his ridiculously high standards.

 **Table 10: Leo (Plus Niles and Odin)**

Leo was halfway through the accursed questions Camilla had come up with when the doors opened.

"Is Lord Leo here!?" an all too familiar voice shouted.

Fingers pointed his way and soon Niles and Odin were pulling up chairs on either side of him.

"So Odin and I have a question," Niles said.

"I've communed with the darkness and it tells me that only you can answer it!" Odin announced with a flourish of his hand.

"Uh, I'm sort of busy right now," Leo said lamely, gesturing at the potential suitor across from him with the question cards. The man waved sheepishly.

Odin and Niles both stared blankly at the man before returning their attention to Leo. He sighed, "What is it?"

"As the sun rose in the east and banished the infernal wraiths back into their slumber," Odin began, "I ventured far to quell my pangs of hunger finding sustenance in the peel of a great warped fruit-"

"He means banana," Leo supplemented for the obviously confused suitor. The man nodded but he seemed no more elucidated than before.

"And as I devour the damned fruit, Niles says-"

"Wow! You've been practicing!" Niles interrupted with a snicker. Leo frowned and Niles explained, "He shoved the whole banana in his mouth without chewing it!"

Leo groaned and rubbed his temples.

"It was the most efficient way!" Odin shouted but Niles only snickered. With a tumultuous expression, Odin whined, "He should know better than to interrupt me as I replenish my stamina to continue my journey to conquer the dark forces!"

"And I'm saying you should have known better than to eat a banana like that in the first place!" Niles shouted.

"Maybe so, but bananas are a great source of potassium and my blood cannot properly ache without a good dose of potassium!" Odin argued, adding, "Plus you really embarrassed me."

"Oh please, _that_ embarrassed you? It's been over five years; surely I've said something worse?"

"Never," Odin said, deathly serious.

"So what was the question?" Leo interrupted, wringing his hands through his hair.

Odin and Niles stared at each other and shrugged simultaneously.

"Roving demons must have stolen it from my mind!" Odin announced. Niles rolled his eye, plucking the cards from Leo's fingers.

"Give those back!" Leo shouted, taking a swipe at the archer. Niles pulled them out of reach.

 _"What's your favorite hobby? Describe your favorite childhood memory?"_ he read aloud, doing his best to imitate Camilla's trilling speech. Revolted, he stuck out his tongue and made a retching noise in the back of his throat. Odin too, twisted his face in disgust.

"These questions are terrible!" Niles announced, tossing them over his shoulder. They scattered across the floor, fanning out in every direction. Odin nodded in agreement.

Leaning forward with a truly lecherous grin, Niles asked, "What're you packing?"

"Excuse me!?" the suitor shouted, affronted. Leo slammed his hands over his eyes and groaned.

"Oh c'mon, you know what I mean; length, girth, all the important details!" Niles responded. His tongue poked between his lips and Leo had half a mind to rip it out.

"I-I won't answer that!" the suitor stammered and Niles tsked.

"That'll really put you at a disadvantage," he said and the man's eyes bulged.

"Are the others-?" His voice dropped down to a whisper. "Are the others giving their l-length?"

"Of course!" Niles answered. "It's an important question! After all, why would we keep you when that guy over there has a twelve-incher?"

"T-twelve inches?" the man sputtered.

Leo was moments away from slamming his head off the table. Leave it to Niles to make an awkward situation worse. Of course, as it always was with them, Odin would not be outdone.

"Silence!" Odin demanded, standing suddenly from his chair. His right hand over the bridge of his nose while he extended the other out in front of him, fingers splayed.

"W-what's he doing?" the suitor asked. Niles shrugged, "He does this a lot."

Leo only shook his head and hung his head between his hands.

"Ah!"

Odin flung his torso back, putting himself into an incredibly uncomfortable looking backwards lean. He stayed there for a moment, limbs shaking, eyes squeezed close before rocketing forward, slamming his hands hard against the surface of the table. His antics drew a few sideways glances but most had encountered his strange behavior before. The suitor across from them seemed to be the only man in camp who had never experienced anything of the sort; it was obvious in his expression of abject terror.

"You!" Odin shouted, using his left hand to cover his face with splayed fingers and his right to point at the suitor.

"M-me?" the suitor squeaked.

"Yes! You! From you, the darkness calls to me! There must be a reason for this!"

Odin came around the table, shifting his pose so that his fingertips touched and his elbows jutted in opposite directions, and demanded, "There is a sin from your past! I must know! You must tell me!"

The man cowered, scooting backwards in his chair to put a measurable amount of distance between him and Odin. Relentless, Odin pursued, following him around the table.

"Any fetishes?" Niles asked suddenly, shocking the man so much that he stopped moving. Odin was on him in an instant, staring into his eyes and poking at his ears.

"I bet you have a foot fetish," Niles assessed casually as Odin continued his search despite the man's pleas. Leo groaned and buried his face in his arms.

He never made it past the first suitor.

* * *

At the end of the day, Corrin was exhausted. She'd spoken to over a hundred men and they were mostly awful. She'd sent so many home that she couldn't even remember the ones that _weren't_ terrible. Though she hadn't sent them all home, Corrin picked no suitor that day. Instead, she told each that she'd let them know. She had no intention of ever doing so.

Her retainers scrambled around the tavern, cleaning up with sluggish speed. Corrin wasn't shocked to see that they were as exhausted as she was.

Camilla climbed the stage and came to sit beside Corrin, throwing her body down onto the edge of the stage in the same slumped manner as Corrin. When Corrin opened her mouth, Camilla hastily shook her head and said, "Not a word!"

Corrin laughed and hugged the older girl saying, "Next time leave the dating to me, okay?"

Camilla sighed but nodded.

"Promise?" Corrin prodded and Camilla sighed, "Promise."

Corrin smiled even though she didn't believe her for a second.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 18 and 19 were initially supposed to be one full chapter but because of how long the suitor nonsense took, I had to break them into two separate ones. Oh well, writing it longer let me take a lot of liberties with it. It was refreshing to be able to write from different characters' perspectives too even for such a short amount of time. I hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Almost

**Corrin takes a walk. Sakura enjoys dinner with her siblings. Siegbert endures the cold with an unlikely companion.**

* * *

 **Two Days Before Corrin's Birthday**

What had once been something like fall was rapidly turning into winter. A landscape bursting with every shade and hue was lightening, fading gradually until white absolution was achieved in the chilling wind. The trees bore little foliage, their naked limbs bared to the world, and the grass had begun to wither. Wildflowers that had bloomed in summer and held strong through fall were dying in droves, graying in the morning frost and disappearing before evening fell.

An encroaching winter meant hardship and they had already faced setbacks at its hands. Their crops had been decimated in a single day when an unexpected cold snap brought freezing rain and froze the lake. Sickness spread through the army, ranging from the sniffles to the flu, and cut their forces by nearly a third. Outposts they'd managed to establish were severely undermanned and unprepared and had become easy fodder in the cold. With each drop in degree, they lost another foothold in enemy territory.

Just yesterday, an entire scouting party had been slaughtered in broad daylight. There were no bodies to be found but the amount of blood soaking the landscape gave little reason to hope for the best. This was the fourth full group to go missing and put the body count at twenty-one.

Corrin knew it had to be a coincidence but she couldn't ignore the feeling that someone was walking over her grave.

"Are you cold?" Xander asked.

Corrin shook her head, "I was just thinking."

They had just finished sparring and were nearly back to her room. The air was crisp and the leaves crunched underfoot but Corrin could not enjoy these simple pleasures. Her entire body throbbed in quiet agony. It was a familiar ache but was made worse by the cold air that permeated her armor, sinking into her bones and icing the marrow. The sensation was simultaneously invigorating and exhausting making her want to run laps while sleeping.

"About?"

She left his question unanswered, tongue like lead in her mouth, and crossed her arms over her chest. Her tree house was crawling into view with each step they took.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked and she almost told him exactly what was on her mind. He had that way about him, an aura of comfort that made her want to tell him everything. But she had no desire to trouble him. He had just as many responsibilities as her and his own concerns to deal with.

So she lied.

"I'm still frustrated about yesterday. I told Camilla it was foolish but she didn't believe me and wasted everyone's time."

"Ah," Xander said simply. She eyed him suspiciously and noted the dusting of pink of his cheekbones.

"Which reminds me, why did you leave in the middle of it?"

He stared at the ground as he cleared his throat and ground out, "My patience was tried."

"By what?" Corrin asked, bringing her foot down on an especially frail leaf. It made no noise and she scowled.

"One of the men asked after your virginity."

Her eyes flew opened and she snapped her head towards him. He quickly averted his eyes and stared at the ground impassively.

"What did you tell him!?"

"That I would cut off his hands and strangle him with them."

She couldn't help the laugh that burst from her lips.

"Well thank you for chasing him away," she said.

"Of course," he responded stiffly and when she looked at him, he seemed like he wanted to say more. He didn't.

Sometimes she really didn't understand him.

Xander was a man of unflinching will and ironclad resolve. In discussions of strategy and war, his voice carried over the others and never led them astray. He inspired as much as he intimidated and exuded confidence and authority. The soldiers were terrified of him but they respected him to no end and would die if he commanded them to. He had the makings of a great king and an even greater man.

Despite this, he had a tendency for self doubt and restraint borne from a lifetime of living under Garon's thumb.

 _"Father used to hit him," Camilla said as she was brushing Corrin's hair one day._

 _"Hit who?"_

 _"Xander."_

 _Corrin thought that was ridiculous. She couldn't imagine Xander ever being hurt. He was too strong._

 _"Father has never hit the rest of us," Camilla continued bitterly. "He didn't care enough."_

 _"We weren't his heir; his one true born. It was always Xander."_

 _Corrin didn't disagree with the logic. Of all them, Xander visited the least because he was always too busy elsewhere. Father sent him everywhere and had him do everything so it was never hard to guess who the favorite was._

 _"He's different now than he used to be," Camilla said. "He used to be a person. Now he's just the crown prince."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?" Corrin demanded, feeling on the verge of tears. The conversation had come out of nowhere. Camilla sighed and set the hairbrush aside._

 _"Xander will never speak out of line. He will never allow himself to act improperly or in any way that negatively reflects Nohr; even around me, Leo and Elise."_

 _"But he's not like that around you. I just want you to appreciate how special that is."_

Camilla had never spoken of it again and Corrin never had the courage to ask Xander about it herself but the conversation had always stuck with her. She looked for signs of this other Xander, the crown prince, but he never surfaced. As the years drew on, she began to notice how different he was around the others, much shorter and restrained, but she never experienced it herself. He was always just Xander with her.

But that had changed the moment she had forsaken Nohr. For months, she fought against the Crown Prince and experienced firsthand how cold and unforgiving he could be. On the battlefield he was ruthless, brutal and heartless and she could finally understand why Garon favored him so heavily.

Fighting against him had been terrifying and heartbreaking. She couldn't stand to see the damage of her betrayal etched into his face but she had to; it was her burden.

When he and Leo joined them, his mask held. It chipped slowly, guided by her own hand but it took months. Even now, he could be so abrupt and cold with her despite all her efforts. Yet he could be so gentle and kind that she could see the Xander she had known in her youth breaking through.

They were reaching equilibrium and his behavior was slowly leveling out but he still managed to confuse her. The things he said and the things he didn't say pestered her day in and out. It didn't help that her confusion was confounded by a constant aching desire.

Corrin had never been in love before and she wasn't quite in love with Xander now but she could be. It was a resolute feeling, a steadfast realization that put a stutter in her heartbeat and kept her awake at night. There was just something about him that had always been there and had grown stronger after everything that had happened in the past year.

It didn't make any sense and she had spent too much time trying to understand it. He had been so cruel to her but that only made the want stronger. And now that they spent so much time together, the tension was becoming too much. Sometimes, her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest.

It was entirely possible that she was imagining a spark, wanting so bad to feel something that she had fooled herself into believing that there _was_ something.

Azura had been so steadfast in her belief that Corrin's feelings weren't unreciprocated but how would she know? Xander never did or said anything that indicated there was any sort of connection. There was no surefire way for her to know, besides flat out admitting her feelings to him and she couldn't make herself say a word.

If there was nothing, then she didn't want to shatter the illusion. Talking to him made her blood thrum and her thoughts race in such a potent, addicting way. Rejection would mean the end of that sensation and, with everything on her shoulders, was not something she could risk. The skip in her step and her occasional daydreams were some of few things that were keeping her from panic and debilitating stress. Anything more or less would seriously affect her leadership and that was not something she could afford. But even the minimal pining that she allowed herself was cutting into her cognition and ability.

 _I'm playing with fire. If I'm not careful I'm going to slip up and ruin everything,_ she thought. Slowly, she realized they had arrived at her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and she nodded, embarrassed that she had been so enticed in her own thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings.

 _This is exactly what I'm talking about,_ Corrin scolded herself. She climbed the first step and _tomorrow_ rang in her ears.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, turning suddenly on the step to face him again.

"I won't be able to spar tomorrow. I'm having dinner with-"

She almost said "my siblings" but thought better of it, saying instead, "Ryoma and the others."

He nodded and asked, "Is that all?"

It was but she couldn't say yes or even make herself nod. Her tongue was twisted into knots and her muscles were glued together in awe; she had completely forgotten of all her contemplations of the past ten minutes.

In the midday sun, Xander's hair was molten gold and his eyes smoldering violet. He had always been handsome but now he seemed ethereal and otherworldly, too beautiful to even be real.

The wind blew and her vision was suddenly minimized, covered by her own thick waves. Her fingers twitched but the stillness did not leave, encasing them both in some silent cage.

His gauntleted hand moved towards her and brushed a stray hair behind her ear, hovering just beside it. The cool kiss of metal on her skin sent a shiver down her spine but only heightened her concentration. His presence was suddenly overwhelming and it was almost too much.

His expression softened and she found herself inching towards him, pulled by some unspoken attraction, unable to think or even breathe. A breath might ruin everything and then she would forget the glow in his eyes or the peculiar expression on his lips.

Her heart pounded against her ribs and all she could think about was if she leaned just a little closer she could kiss him. His eyes darted down, away from hers, and feverishly, she wondered, _"Is he thinking the same thing?"_

She wasn't destined to find out. At that exact moment, a woman screeched "GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE!" and Shiro went tearing past, holding a full rotisserie chicken in each hand and screaming, "Finders keepers!"

Whatever had transpired in that moment was shattered and her chest collapsed with silent disappointment. She curved her body away from him.

"I should handle that," Corrin said, eyes pointed at the horizon. He agreed staring straight ahead, jaw tight.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit,_ she thought on loop as she chased after Shiro. She spent the rest of the day wondering if it had meant anything at all or if she had been spared from making the biggest mistake of her young life.

 **One Day Before Corrin's Birthday**

"Sakura, is everything alright between you and Elise?" Corrin asked. "I haven't seen you two together in awhile."

She didn't know the answer. Her friendship with Elise had vanished as quickly as it had come. She missed the other girl deeply but couldn't bring herself to confront the other girl. When they passed in public, Elise averted her gaze and Sakura pretended like she hadn't seen her in the first place. She no longer played with the other kids, choosing instead to spend her time reading or working in the infirmary. Her siblings worried but she assured them that it was her choice.

 _"I want to be alone,"_ she'd say as the lie buried itself in her chest and crushed her windpipe. It was almost poetic how much it hurt. But mainly it was pathetic.

"I don't think we're friends anymore," Sakura said carefully and Corrin's face fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

Because she thought Sakura wouldn't notice, Hinoka elbowed their sister in the ribs and quickly shook her head. Sakura did notice but didn't mind. Hinoka's warning caused Corrin to backtrack and kept Sakura from having to think of an answer.

"I'm so glad we were able to do this," Hinoka announced. "It's been forever since we've eaten as a family!"

From Sakura's elbow, Takumi drawled, "It's only been a month."

 _"Forever,"_ Hinoka repeated, grinning facetiously at him. He rolled his eyes and took another bite of his sandwich.

"We should do this more often thought," Corrin pointed out, "not just for birthdays."

"Well it wouldn't be an issue if you all weren't so busy," Hinoka said. She brought her hand to her mouth and coughed, _"Ryoma."_

Their eldest brother leaned across the table and argued, "I'm not busy! You're the busy one!"

"Oh really? Then why couldn't we do lunch tomorrow on her actual birthday rather than dinner tonight?" Hinoka questioned and Ryoma's mouth twisted.

"Was it that you were _busy?"_ she prodded and he glared. With a quick glance around the room, he flashed his middle finger at her and she gasped in false shock. Corrin burst into laughter and even Takumi snickered. Sakura forced herself to laugh too.

"I'm going to tell the council! We can't have a king with no manners!" Hinoka joked and Ryoma laughed.

"Are you saying you want to be queen, Hinoka?" Takumi asked with a smirk. She scoffed, "If it came to it. We all know I'd be a better ruler than Ryoma!"

"You know that you can't keep your pegasus in the throne room right?" Ryoma said. Hinoka sighed and announced, "Okay Takumi you're king."

Takumi grinned and rapped his first against the table, shouting, "As king I'd like to pass the law that all schools be forbidden from teaching Nohrian!"

"Gods Takumi, just because _you_ can't speak it doesn't mean you should ban it for everyone!" Hinoka shouted.

"You can't speak Nohrian?" Corrin questioned.

"Why would I want to learn such an awful language?" Takumi spouted, glaring moodily into his drink.

"The only awful thing about Nohrian is how badly you butcher it!" Hinoka retorted.

"Takumi struggled to learn Nohrian and he gave up early on," Ryoma explained to the confused Corrin, "much to father's chagrin."

"I could learn it if I wanted to!" Takumi shouted. "It's just dumb!"

"Oh I understand now," Corrin said in impeccable Nohrian. Sakura found a smile weave its way onto her face when Hinoka responded in heavily accented Nohrian, "It's foolish of him."

"He thinks I won't send him as an emissary because of it," Ryoma added. His Nohrian was almost as good as Corrin's.

Takumi's stormy expression wavered and he demanded, "Either speak Hoshidian or Common!"

"I think he's getting mad," Sakura observed quietly and the other three laughed while Takumi groaned, "Not you too Sakura!"

"It's his own fault," Hinoka said wryly. "If he had learned as a kid instead of being stupid-"

"Hey!" Takumi interrupted. "I know that word! You called me stupid!"

Hinoka glanced at him and continued, "then he wouldn't be having this problem now."

Takumi slammed his hands against the table and stood.

"If you keep talking in Nohrian then I'm leaving!" he announced. They exchanged tense glances and Sakura thought, _Stop teasing him. He's had enough._

Corrin seemed to have the same idea.

"We're done," Corrin said, switching back into Common. Sakura grabbed onto the hem of his shirt and pulled him back down.

"That's more like it," he huffed and aggressively took a bite from his sandwich. They ate in relative silence. Sakura just watched them eat, having already finished. Then Ryoma spoke.

"I never asked, how did finding a suitor go, Corrin?"

"Bad," she spat with a scowl.

"How so?" Ryoma questioned even as Sakura repeatedly elbowed him under the table. He glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Not only are all the men here _awful,_ but they also smelled bad-"

A pointed glare was directed at Sakura.

"-and are far too concerned with my virginity."

"Not this again," Takumi groaned, dropping his sandwich to his plate. Corrin scowled at him and Hinoka said, "She didn't find anyone."

"That's a shame. A party without a date is no party at all."

That struck her as oddly poetic for Ryoma and she wondered where he'd heard it. Deciding to ask him about it later, Sakura pursued another line of questioning.

"Are you bringing Kagero?"

"I-what?" Ryoma sputtered. "Why would I-?"

They all fixed him with deadpan stares. Even Takumi had stopped, mid bite, to shame his brother.

Ryoma exhaled loudly and admitted, "I might be."

"I wish you would just make it official, brother," Hinoka said, picking a stray piece of lettuce off her finger. "It might be taboo but at least you would be happy."

"Perhaps," Ryoma responded cryptically. Takumi rolled his eyes.

"Nobody cares if you marry your retainer," he drawled.

 _"You_ don't care if I marry Kagero," Ryoma retorted. Takumi huffed.

"Would people really be that upset?" Corrin asked and Sakura responded, "Yes."

"Why? I know that Kagero's not royal but-"

"It has little to do with that and more to do with her position," Hinoka interrupted. Ryoma said nothing, poking at his sandwich.

"Hoshido has a long history of royals marrying their retainers but the position of retainer in Hoshido is for life," Hinoka explained. "Many heirs have been lost because the retainer died protecting their liege."

"It's been outlawed," Ryoma said lamely.

"You're the king!" Corrin exclaimed. "Can't you change it?"

"Hoshido isn't like Nohr. I have authority but I cannot overturn laws without the approval of the council and it was the council that enacted the law to begin with," Ryoma drawled. Corrin scowled.

"Isn't it worth trying?" Corrin demanded and Hinoka said, "We've already tried, Corrin. He's stubborn."

Corrin ignored her suggestion and prodded, "What if you have children, Ryoma? They'll be branded as bastards!"

Sakura sighed. Hinoka wasn't kidding when she said they'd already tried. For the past few months, since they learned he was _finally_ seeing Kagero, they did everything to try and convince him to pursue changing the law but to no avail. Sakura didn't know why he was so resigned to being unhappy.

Corrin and Ryoma argued back and forth for awhile longer until Corrin gave up and turned her attention back to her dinner. She ate in solemn bites and Sakura wondered why she had been irate over their brother potentially having a bastard child.

 _Is it because of the Nohrians?_ she thought. Elise had told her that Xander was the only true born of them. The rest had all been borne to concubines.

But that couldn't be it. The circumstances of the Nohrians mothers' did not impact their status at all and they were considered to be every bit as noble as their eldest brother.

 _Did she find out?_ Sakura wondered, staring at her sister through wide eyes. She didn't know how that would be possible as they had all agreed not to tell her.

 _"What's the point in reminding her of her sullied lineage?" Ryoma had asked of them. "Father married Mikoto so she's not even considered a bastard any longer."_

 _"I second not telling her," Hinoka said. "It used to bother her so much when she was little. She shouldn't have to live with that knowledge."_

 _Sakura had been the only dissenting voice in the group but it was four to one. Even Azura had agreed not to tell Corrin the truth._

Several times, Sakura had to stop herself from accidentally revealing the truth to Corrin. It was amazing how many opportunities she was presented with in which Sakura could say, _"You were born from father's affair with Mikoto. She's not our birth mother."_

But Ryoma had made a good point. They may not be full blooded siblings but Mikoto raised them as her own and she was as much a mother to them as Ikona; even more so to she and Takumi because neither could remember their true mother.

So Sakura appraised Corrin carefully, debating whether her sister had uncovered the truth.

"Lady Corrin!" a voice shouted and they all turned to find a man walking towards them. Sakura recognized him as one of Lord Xander's retainers, though she couldn't remember his name.

"Laslow?" Corrin responded, and Sakura thought, _Oh right. Laslow._

The man grinned but it didn't reach his eyes and asked, "Might I have a moment?"

"I-er, sure?" she said, standing from the table and following the retainer away from them. Immediately, their table launched into hushed discussion.

"I thought you said he was going to ask her later?" Ryoma whispered and Hinoka shook her head. "Camilla never told me an exact time. That's why she asked me to keep Corrin here for as long as possible."

"What are you guys talking about?" Takumi asked loudly and they both turned to glare at him and continued to whisper, each sending darting glances towards Corrin and Laslow.

"Do you know what's going on?" Takumi asked her and Sakura shook her head.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Ryoma whispered and Hinoka shrugged.

"I don't know but I hope she does. He's a really charming guy and I think he'd treat her well."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that and leaned between them asking, "What?"

"Laslow's asking to be Corrin's date for the party," Ryoma explained in a half whisper.

"And you're all giddy why?" Takumi asked loudly and both Ryoma and Hinoka shushed him. Some heads turned their way and stared but her siblings didn't seem to care.

"Because-"

"She's coming back!" Hinoka whispered harshly, "Everybody look natural."

Corrin sat silently, sliding into place beside Hinoka and stared at them. When they said nothing, she asked, "Did you know that was going to happen?"

"Of course not," Ryoma said at the same time Hinoka said, "Nope."

"They did," Takumi announced through the last of his sandwich. Corrin exhaled loudly and rubbed at her temples. Hinoka glared at Takumi while Ryoma asked, "So what did you say?"

Corrin stared down at her hands and replied, "I said yes."

"You did!?" Hinoka shouted, latching onto Corrin's arm and shaking it in her excitement. Ryoma grinned.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed. Takumi spun his index finger in a tiny circle and sarcastically said, "Whoop-dee-doo."

Sakura stared at Corrin with empty eyes, mind working to process the situation. It made no sense for Corrin to agree to date Laslow. If he wanted to date her, why didn't he attempt to win her hand with the suitors earlier that week? Plus she had never heard her sister even say the man's name and his approach had darkened her gaze.

 _What did he say to convince her?_ Sakura wondered.

"Why?" Sakura asked aloud and the excitement froze on Hinoka's face. Corrin met her gaze and answered, "Bringing him as a date will keep Camilla from breathing down my neck."

 _That's not it._

"Oh boo Corrin," Hinoka said, "That's a bad reason to bring a date."

Corrin said nothing, holding Sakura's gaze intensely and for a brief second, Sakura could swear her sister was reading her thoughts.

 _What about Xander?_

The thought had crossed her mind the day before last as well. Briefly, she had questioned Elise's assertion that Xander must be the father of Corrin's children because of Siegbert's name. It wasn't a dead giveaway; it was just a name.

Sakura didn't disagree that there was a connection between the two but she wasn't willing to agree with Elise just yet. Besides, interviewing the suitors may not have been Corrin's idea but she was still there, right?

Her sister's impassive expression darkened and Sakura quickly averted her gaze, catching sight of Elise across the hall watching them with smug eyes.

 _What did you do?_ Sakura wondered at the other girl. Her face gave no answer but Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that she had a hand in the situation.

Elise met Sakura's stare and her eyes narrowed. Sakura lowered her gaze to her lap and felt loneliness gnaw at her chest.

Outside, the winter wind howled.

* * *

Siegbert walked alone through the forest, winding through the trees as twilight coalesced overhead. His legs moved without any forethought, traversing gnarled roots and misshapen land unconsciously but sloppily. His foot snagged a branch and his stomach flipped but he did not fall.

Soleil and Shigure had been screaming at each other again. Normally he interfered, jumping between them to moderate the harsher words, but he hadn't tonight. He had left them to it, leaving without a single clue as to where he was heading.

In all honesty, Siegbert didn't even know where he was going. He walked until his legs hurt and his feet ached and then he kept walking. Branches and leaves crunched underfoot but he took no pleasure in the noise.

His thoughts were a whirlwind of frustration blanketed in a storm of annoyance. Everything was wrong and nothing made any sense.

Corrin had not allied herself with Nohr, choosing instead to fight independently and stumbling upon an ancient, hidden evil. This was not news but the more he became accustomed to it, the more he worried about his home. If Anankos wreaked havoc in this time, then Anankos did the same in his. Was his family at risk?

Shamefully, his fears had consumed him the night before and he had tried to return home to warn them using the orb they'd stolen from Soleil's father. Of course, it hadn't worked but he felt guilty for even trying.

Soleil and Shigure were still feuding. They had gone weeks without speaking but had fallen into screaming at each other. His most reliable friends were no longer there to support him. The only time they spoke to him was when they wanted to complain but he couldn't fault them. He had always been their rock, why would it be any different now?

Kana was truly the only person he talked to anymore. Sometimes he spoke with Shiro but their conversations were nothing of note. Siegbert had long since stopped hating the other boy but Shiro resented him for the circumstances of his birth. He would never be able to see beyond the title of Crown Prince.

Their mission had been forfeit the moment they had accepted it. They should have known better. _He_ should have known better because it had been off from the beginning but he was too desperate to prove himself, to be half the man his father was.

 _"Are you scared?" Soleil had asked him, quietly so that her brother couldn't her. They stood in the castle courtyard; waiting like they were supposed to but it had been nearly an hour now. He smiled, shy but confident in that way of his and admitted, "I'm nervous, not scared."_

 _She elbowed him playfully, "I forgot that the crown prince can't be afraid of anything."_

 _"That's right," he agreed with a laugh, "I'd lose my title."_

 _Soleil smiled a little but it faded quickly._

 _"Why you?"_

 _The question caught him in the chest. It was one he had debated at great length himself since the man had appeared to him the day before telling him he could save the world._

 _"Ask Soleil why the orb doesn't work," the man had instructed. "Then meet me in the courtyard at midnight. Bring the orb."_

 _It had been so ridiculous that Siegbert felt compelled to ask Soleil just to ease his growing paranoia. And she had thrown him up against a wall and stuck her elbow in his windpipe demanding, "How the hell do you know about that!?"_

 _After moments of inarticulate sputtering, Soleil finally removed her elbow and he explained his encounter to her._

 _"What did he look like?" she had asked, releasing him. Siegbert rolled his wrist, trying hard not to appear embarrassed that she had so easily overpowered him, and said, "He was short, had blue hair and spoke with a foreign accent that wasn't Hoshidian."_

 _Soleil had sat down, bringing her head into her hands and muttering, "Shit."_

 _From there she had explained her father's past, how he came from another world to fight a great evil but had failed and was doomed to never return home._

 _"Why would he tell you that?" Siegbert had asked, struggling to comprehend the implications of everything._

 _"He was drunk," she said simply, moving to the mantle and stretching onto her toes to reach a box. She opened it and pulled a clear, crystal orb free announcing, "Well let's go tell Shigure, shall we?"_

 _It was history from there. They agreed to meet the man in the courtyard but to arm themselves, in case things went awry._

 _"Why anyone?" Siegbert responded with a shrug. Soleil shook her head, "That's not what I meant. What if it's a trap?"_

 _He'd considered that too._

 _"You really think I'd let anything happen to you?" Siegbert asked. Soleil rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows I'm the one looking after you. Not the other way around."_

 _"Point taken," Siegbert chuckled. Shigure eyed them but said nothing, letting them talk without interrupting._

 _"I don't know how to explain it," Siegbert said, "But I just know it's not a trap. I feel it in my bones."_

 _"In your bones?" Soleil repeated, smirking, "That's very poetic of you."_

 _Siegbert frowned and admitted, "It sounded better in my head."_

 _The witty retort she must have had died on her lips as the space in front of them twisted and two figures appeared. One was familiar and expected. The other was not._

 _"I apologize for the delay," the hooded man said, "I encountered difficulties."_

 _He fell forward and they cried out in alarm. The boy he'd brought with him yanked him up by his elbows and he gasped, "I am sorry but there is no time to explain."_

 _The air began to crackle and rip. As he realized what was happening, Siegbert tried to move but found his limbs so heavy that he could not lift them. Terror gripped his heart as he thought, What have I done?_

 _Around them, the air continued to fizzle and then there was a sensation of being squeezed around the chest._

 _Deep down, Siegbert knew it was supposed to go fast, but it didn't. The man groaned and strained and the air grew thicker and thicker but it was not instantaneous._

 _With a thunderous crack, the courtyard doors flew open and a small figure darted through shrieking, "Siegbert!"_

 _The air kept thickening and pressing into their skin as Kana came bounding down the steps in a dead sprint towards them. Behind him, his father and Laslow sprinted to catch him, each baring expressions of utter distress._

 _But they were just a split second too far behind._

 _Siegbert watched his father's fingers graze Kana's shirt and saw his face break when he couldn't manage to latch on. Kana slammed into Siegbert just as they were whisked into thin air. Laslow's scream of despair permeated the endless void. The pressure threatened to pop his eardrums._

 _In the nothingness,_ Soleil screamed. _She wasn't the only one._

The memory broke and he remembered the nausea and the loss of his senses. He remembered vomiting onto the ground, retching until his throat bled; he'd always been plagued by terrible motion sickness.

The first thing the man said to them was, _"You must be Laslow's children."_

Then he had announced, _"I'm dying."_ and it got exponentially worse from there.

But Siegbert didn't want to think of the months spent stranded in the wilderness or the nights they spent awake, planning how to defeat a great evil and how to get home. He definitely didn't want to think about all the time wasted arguing with Shiro and how much hate he felt towards the older boy in those days because he was an interloper.

The moon overhead was giving way to heavy clouds, plunging the forest into complete darkness. In the blackness, it seemed colder and his teeth began to chatter. He had forgotten his jacket. His mother would have his head if she knew.

He laughed to himself, imaging his mother's reaction to his stupid mistake and then he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Sometimes when they were alone, he could catch glimpses of who his mother used to be. She would speak with such fervor that the ashes of her past would stretch themselves along the planes of her face and she would change into a grandiose vision of strength and grace. This was Corrin the warrior; Corrin the champion of Nohr and savior of men.

But the moment always passed, her eyes would become stiller and her expression leaner. Her mouth would tilt, the bend becoming sharper and better suited for lopsided smirks and frowns than real honest-to-gods smiles. The warmth would wane from her flesh leaving only harsh angles and bitter cold.

It was this coldness that allowed her to blend effortlessly with the Nohrian elites. Her hunger passed as apathy and she was well liked among the nobles, even more so than his father who had been born and raised in court. She had a way about her, an honesty that never diminished, that people, high born and low born alike, were drawn to.

Unlike her fire, her beauty never faded, fostered in the cold and dark of Nohr. If anything, her emptiness made her features sharper, more pronounced.

The women of the court envied her, buying vials of alleged dragon blood to keep themselves youthful while denouncing her as their queen.

 _"She's half monster,"_ they'd whisper to each other in their cackling droves. They called her friend to her face but feral when her back was turned.

When he was a child, there was a popular joke that went, _"What do you get when a samurai fucks a wyvern? The queen of Nohr!"_

They lusted for his father, praying that they might fall pregnant and give Siegbert a bastard sibling. Some were legitimately infatuated with his father, others yearned for the chaos of the concubine wars of Garon's rule, but most just wanted to hurt his mother, cripple her in a way that she could never recover from.

They hated her, hated that she had accomplished more than they ever would, hated that she wasn't Nohrian, hated that she had been chosen over them, hated that they owed her their lives and their freedom, hated that she had two children by the king, hated that her blood was forever tied to the throne.

But his mother was not stupid; she knew everything they said about her, everything they did and each day she accompanied his father in court with her head held high, posture regal and expression unflinching.

 _This Corrin would be slaughtered at court,_ Siegbert thought. _They would rip her in two before she even opened her mouth._

This Corrin was flighty and naïve, spending as much time strategizing and training as she did with friends and siblings. She hardly knew what she was doing and seemed to be progressing on sheer luck alone. Her ability to inspire was astounding but it was the only feature that impressed him. This Corrin was too youthful, too nearsighted.

But this Corrin had the fire that simmered in his mother's eyes. It was in her every step, every word, and every blink of her eye. It was a raging, monstrous fire that grew larger with each battle won but exploded with fury with every soldier or scout lost.

Yes, this Corrin was immature but she was so much more alive than he'd ever seen his mother. She crackled with potential and ability, capable of anything she set her mind to, but it was wasted on her guilt, on her fears, on her insecurities. But mostly, it was wasted on his father.

For the first few months after his father had joined them, they had been at each other's throats, actively trying to undermine the other's authority. The pissing contest was odd but the aggression and tension were trademarks of his childhood so they were not unfamiliar.

But suddenly the dynamic changed and they had become inseparable. Corrin's face lit up in a way he'd never seen and she was always smiling. The other day, he'd heard Xander laugh and had felt like the rug had been pulled out from underneath him. It was equally bewildering and astonishing but mostly it just hurt.

He hated that he would never see anything but resolve and shadows on his father's face. Ruling Nohr monopolized all of his father's time and so Siegbert saw little of him. He had always revered his father, regarded him as a god among men but, in that moment, he hated him. He hated both of them. He hated his father for choosing the throne over his mother and he hated his mother for choosing their marriage over her freedom. He hated them both for giving up on their happiness.

Sometimes he wondered if Soleil and Shigure had gotten off easy. Because their mother left them, they were spared the torture of watching their family tear in two, watching the rift grow between their parents, not knowing what to do, only wanting things to be better, for love to be enough.

But it wasn't. It was never enough.

The blistering wind ripped through the trees and stole the moisture from his eyes. It roared in his ears and everything was suddenly too strong, the stars too bright. He stood still, not even so much as flinching. The wind brought snow and the wet flakes graced his eyelashes, melted, and dripped off. The flesh on his lips became cracked and blood welled in the cold.

There was a tiny noise behind him, nearly silenced in the falling snow but he heard it. This was the second time and now he was certain of its meaning.

"If you're going to follow me, you could at least show your face," Siegbert said coldly over his shoulder.

A figure stepped from behind a tree and into the little starlight that filtered through the canopy above. Siegbert had seen the man's face so seldom and only in the dull paint of a fading mural that it took a moment of staring to place him. His blood stilled as recognition sank in; it was surreal to be face to face with a dead man.

"I'm impressed kid," Takumi grunted. "Not many people would be able to tell I'm following them."

Despite his gruff words, Takumi's face was stretched long. Bags darkened the underneath of his eyes and his expression was drawn thin. He had the face of a cursed man, living every day in dread and distrust.

"Why are you following me?" Siegbert asked, acutely aware of his increasing unease.

"Normally I wouldn't involve myself but you've been walking the wrong direction for the past forty minutes," Takumi announced, leaning against the nearest tree. "I thought you were a spy but then I saw your face."

"What's wrong with my face?" Siegbert demanded hotly. Takumi's face softened and he said, "You're crying."

Siegbert's fingers flew to his face, swiping under his wide eyes. Sure enough, they came away glistening and wet. He cursed under his breath and rubbed underneath his eyes with the back of his arm. Silently, he was thankful that it wasn't quite freezing yet. He didn't know how he'd handle having tears frozen to his face.

"Whatever's going on with you must be pretty bad if you're running through the forest at night in the middle of a snow storm."

"Family troubles," Siegbert responded lamely.

"Well your family is going to have more trouble if you freeze to death out here."

"I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

Then Takumi turned and melted into the dark.

Siegbert was glad to be alone again but the relief was transient. He couldn't shake his uncle's face. His shadowed eyes and gaunt expression were all too familiar; Siegbert had seen it on his mother's face every day.

"Wait!" Siegbert heard himself yell and he ran to catch up. Takumi continued forward without pause, calling over his shoulder, "Good to see you're not as big an idiot as I thought."

Siegbert ignored the biting comment and shouted, "You have nightmares, don't you?"

Takumi halted and Siegbert swerved to avoid him. The archer's fists clenched and unclenched as his shaky breaths thickened in the air around him.

"How did you know?"

Siegbert didn't know how to tell him that his persistent sweaty sheen was a dead giveaway or that his glassy stare indicated that he'd endured a particularly terrible one. Siegbert couldn't say that he recognized the signs so easily because his mother always had the same expression when she came into his room in the middle of the night to make sure he was still alive. He definitely couldn't say that he already associated Takumi with nightmares because too many nights he'd been awakened by the sound of his mother weeping for her dead brother.

"My mother has them," Siegbert said. "You look just like her right now."

For one fleeting moment, Takumi's eyes wavered and Siegbert thought some emotion might seep through but then he said, "Let's go back to camp."

Siegbert didn't protest. Since coming to this time and joining Corrin's army, he had been careful to avoid any contact with the Hoshidian side of his family. The pain they had caused his mother was far too great for him to stomach going anywhere near them.

When they came to the gates, Takumi asked, "Your mother's nightmares, does she still have them?"

"They've only gotten worse," Siegbert said.

The wind screeched but the world remained still. Snow continued to fall, coating the earth in sheets of white. Siegbert turned to the trees and saw the empty branches taking on the gentle sheen of fresh fallen snow.

"Unless you've got a death wish, don't go back out," Takumi said. Then he was gone into the empty night.

Talking to Takumi had only justified his avoidance; Siegbert couldn't shake the unrest in his chest even after they parted ways.

When he got back to the hut he shared with the others, he ignored Shiro's sleep addled question of "The hell were you?" and crawled underneath his blankets thankful that the roaring wind was loud enough to drown out the chaos in his head.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter has been the bane of my existence. It has been through several rewrites and I actually scrapped several pages of writing more than once. I hope my frustration doesn't show in the writing but boy, did this chapter really challenge and irritate me.** **I cannot tell you how long I spent trying to figure out scenarios in which Xander and Corrin were almost the same height. I have always head-cannoned Corrin as being super short but I never realized what a pain the in butt that is when Xander in canonically one of the tallest characters, if not the tallest.** **I have always felt the Hoshidians are a more relatable family than the Nohrians. Unlike the Nohrians, they had rather normal upbringings and weren't separated by concubines and an asshole father. I really feel like they always have a good time when they're all together.** **So Siegbert's section is... long. It was going to just be a bit of backstory and an interaction with his uncle but writing about Xander and Corrin's rough marriage in Siegbert's time is way too addicting. Don't get me wrong, I love writing their budding relationship in this timeline but I can't stop wanting to write about it all going wrong and their struggle to stay together. I've always been a fan of the thought "What if love isn't enough?" and I am unabashedly exploring it in their marriage. But I'll get off my soapbox now.** **The next update will potentially be delayed due to prior obligations this week but the next two chapters will be released in quick succession when they are posted. It should be no more than a week late. Thanks to every reader! It's you guys that keep this story going! :)**

 **Amaerasu: I have to admit this story has challenged me in ways I never expected but reading your review really just made my day and made me want to continue. Thank you so much for saying so. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter as well and that the characters were never OOC. It really means so so so much to me. I hope you continue to read and enjoy! :)**


	21. 21

**A night to remember.**

* * *

 **Corrin's Birthday**

The last rays of daylight dimmed outside as Corrin sat in her room surrounded by HInoka, Sakura, Elise, and Camilla. In the past four hours she'd endured a dress fitting that left her covered in stab wounds and a hair styling that they were woefully unprepared for as they had severely underestimated the rigidity of her curls. They had been ready for hours now and their composure was slowly chipping away as the minutes ticked by.

Now, as she sat through Camilla and Elise painting her eyelids and darkening her cheekbones, her exhaustion was settling in her bones. Even as Elise applied eye shadow with a skillful hand, her eyes were feeling so heavy and maybe if she closed them for a second she could just-

"Gods Corrin!" Camilla cursed, throwing her palette down in frustration. Elise only sighed and licked her thumb before swiping it across the colorful streak that had blossomed over her temple, rubbing it into nothingness.

"Did you sleep at all Corrin?" Hinoka asked with a bemused glint in her eye. Her head hung off the edge of Corrin's bed, red hair hanging in tiny spikes around the crown of her scalp. Sakura sat on the floor before her, staring listlessly out the window. Every once in awhile, her honey eyes would flicker towards them, hovering but never staying.

"No," Corrin answered and that was the truth. She had been twenty-one for exactly three hours and twenty minutes when she was roused from her slumber to the news that Arete was dead. Hopefully for good this time.

Her group of the undead had attacked an outpost under the cover of night and probably would have razed it to the ground had Arete not been killed first. When she was out of commission, the corpses fell apart into a mess of bone and rot.

It was Kaze who delivered the report and so it was him that she had asked, _"Who managed to kill Arete?"_

 _"No one. She disemboweled herself."_

Moonlight cast awkward angles over his face, twisting the stoic expression into something monstrous. Corrin hadn't been able to get back to sleep.

Camilla had regained her composure and now moved closer to line Corrin's eyes with black. As she steadied her hand, she announced, "Once we get to the party, your adrenaline will kick in and you won't be so sleepy anymore."

Corrin didn't answer. Her sleep addled mind fixated on the black rings Camilla etched across her eyelid. She couldn't tear her attention from the way it swallowed the smoky brown they'd dusted her eyes with. The color was absolute and left nothing behind.

 _"Oh, there was one other thing,"_ Kaze had said before leaving her for the night. _"When they found Arete, she had written 'run' with her blood. It was black."_

Even now, Corrin could picture the scene in her mind's eye; gaunt Arete in a pool of ebony blood, run written in a shaky hand the 'n' pitched down as the life was rent from her fingers. Then the blood shifting, swirling into the monster she'd seen in the abandoned village, rearing out of the ground to devour her whole.

When Anthony died, he had bled black too. There was a deeper connection but she didn't know what it was. Azura would know but she was staying cooped up in her room for the time being. Corrin didn't blame her.

"Well, what do you think?" Camilla asked. She had lowered her hand moments ago but Corrin had been too entrapped within her thoughts to notice. She didn't recognize the person staring back at her.

They'd covered her face with powder that hid the circles under her eyes and done something to strengthen her round jaw. Her cheekbones were no longer hidden beneath chubby cheeks and her lips had been lined with brown and filled in with red so that they were more defined, more befitting of a woman.

She'd never worn makeup beyond lipstick before. There had never been a need during her upbringing in the Northern Fortress and there was never time now.

It was thick on her face, weighing down her eyelashes and making her face five pounds heavier, and it was hot but these were minor annoyances. For the first time in years, she felt beautiful.

The extravagant makeup coupled with the elegant updo they'd managed to wrestle her hair into made her look like a heroine princess from a storybook not the scraggly, sleep deprived freshly twenty-one year old that she was.

She stumbled over words and iterations of "I" and "um" spilled from her mouth until Camilla interrupted, "A simple 'thank you' is enough."

"Thank you?" Corrin responded, mesmerized. Her fingers (which had Camilla had insisted upon coloring a dazzling silver earlier) crept towards her face and Elise swatted them away.

"Don't touch it! You'll end up rubbing it off!" she chided and Corrin let her hand drop.

"You look great Corrin," Hinoka chimed in from the corner. She ran a hairbrush through Sakura's strawberry hair and clipped her bangs back with an ornate pin. Sakura's face was impassive but she nodded her agreement.

Elise stood and Sakura's eyes shot away, burrowing into the floor. Corrin frowned. There was clearly bad blood between the two but neither wanted to talk about it. She was worried; Sakura had always been soft spoken but now it required a significant amount of prodding to get the girl to say _anything_.

Quiet sniffling pulled Corrin's attention elsewhere and she turned to find Camilla with tears streaming down her face. Her mascara ran with the tears and squiggly black lines hung like spiders' legs beneath her eyes.

Before Corrin could say anything, Camilla threw her arms around her and dragged her into a bone crushing hug. The air burst from her lungs and Camilla squeezed tighter, nearly smothering Corrin with her bust.

"I can't believe you're twenty-one!" she gushed, rocking Corrin from side to side. "It seems like just yesterday that I was holding you for the first time!"

Her grip loosened and Corrin wedged herself free. She stumbled backwards and Elise steadied her before she could run into anything.

Corrin nodded her thanks and Elise returned the nod. Then they both turned to see that Camilla was staring at them with glowing, wet eyes.

"Oh you've both gotten so big!" Camilla wailed and she came towards them with outstretched arms. Elise and Corrin both moved at the same time but in conflicting direction so that they slammed into each other. Stunned, they were too slow to maneuver out of Camilla's reach.

She encased them in an iron hug and squeezed until Corrin was certain she heard bones snap. Elise sputtered for freedom and Corrin could only sputter for air; Elise's elbow was firmly anchored in her ribs. Finally, Camilla let them go and Corrin heard Hinoka mutter, "See Sakura? I could be worse."

Camilla didn't notice the jab as she cooed at the other crown princess, "Don't you feel so old, Hinoka?"

"Only when I go to bed at eight," Hinoka drawled and Camilla pursed her lips in annoyance. She glanced over them all and Corrin readied herself to run if she came looking for another hug. Instead, Camilla only dabbed at her eyes and sniffed, "Oh but enough of my blubbering! Let's get you dressed! Laslow will be here any moment!"

"I'd prefer another hug," Corrin muttered as Camilla dragged her towards her dress and her doom.

 **Hours Later**

The strumming off beats from the bass struck up a discordant rhythm in her blood. As she forced herself to dance and laugh and turn, she kept a constant eye on the crowd.

 _Why is he avoiding me?_

It was a bitter question, positioned at the forefront of her mind and dripping venom into her thoughts. Xander had been around her long enough to wish her happy birthday like everyone else but had disappeared since.

Laslow dipped her in time with the music and asked, "Do you want to take a break?"

"No, I'm fine," she responded hastily as he drew her back up.

"You seem awfully interested in something _other_ than the dance floor," he commented as they spun and she scowled at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Laslow was only a few inches taller than she but in her heels they stood at eye level so she felt the full force of his ensuing eye roll.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he responded, "And he's currently glaring at me."

"No he's not," she answered too quickly. Laslow fixed her with a pointed stare and she groaned.

"Okay fine but I'm not talking about it," she snapped. Laslow grinned.

"Of course, I shan't speak another word about it."

"Good, especially since I'm doing you a huge favor," she responded. He pulled an affronted face and gasped, "You mean to say you're not doing this solely out of the goodness of your heart?"

"I was," she drawled, "but not anymore."

He smirked and whipped her around so fast that her head spun.

"Well I appreciate you tolerating me to keep Lady Camilla from sullying my reputation and driving Lady Azura away," he said and she frowned.

"Speaking of Azura-"

The song ended and they moved apart to clap in respect. When the musicians started up again with a slower piece, they drew back together and she continued, "When are you going to tell her how you feel?"

Laslow had been rather open with his feelings towards her friend from the moment he'd approached her the day before.

 _"I am in love with Azura,"_ he'd said. Immediately following it up with, _"Will you allow me to by escort you to your party tomorrow?"_

"I was hoping to tonight but obviously that's changed."

He shot a glare to Camilla and she curled her fingers at him with a sly smile. Corrin still had yet to find out what Camilla's angle was in forcing Laslow to be her date. Nothing was going to come of it but Camilla had threatened to ruin his relationship with Azura to ensure that he'd attend the party with Corrin. It was bizarre.

"Yeah, Camilla's like that," she said simply. His hands pressed firmly into the curve of her back, keeping her in rhythm with him. Though he wasn't her favorite person, she supposed she could have been stuck with a worse date; at least he was an excellent dancer.

They moved in silence for several measures until Laslow asked, "When are you going to tell Lord Xander how you feel?"

"I said I wasn't going to speak of that," she answered aridly, allowing him to lead her through a more complex series of steps. She stepped on his toes but he didn't seem to mind. He hummed low in his throat and said, "Best do it sooner rather than later before he convinces himself fully that he's not allowed to be happy."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. He frowned and explained, "You're like me, Lady Corrin. All we want is to love and be loved. That's not to say that nothing else is important but, in the end, love is all that matters."

She said nothing only waited for him to continue. He spoke slowly, searching for the right words, "Xander's not like us. He thinks his emotions are nothing more than a distraction. He's not giving, he's not kind. All that matters to him is Nohr."

"You act as though he's the coldest man on earth," she commented drily. Laslow's expression was tempered steel.

"He is. But not with you."

Her fingers tensed on his shoulders and she asked, "Is this supposed to inspire me to make some great confession of love? You've just told me he's not capable of love."

"You mistake me, Lady Corrin. I never said he was incapable," Laslow stated, "He finds himself undeserving of love. He is not heartless."

"I suppose," she mused, staring over Laslow's shoulder at the tables where her combined family and their retainers sat. Everyone but Elise and Ryoma (Corrin had spied him sneaking through the back door with Kagero earlier) were present and, with their huge numbers, they took up nearly all the tables along the back wall. Hinoka said something and they all laughed. It warmed her heart to see them getting along so well that she forgot to conceal her stare.

"Do you want to speak to him?" Laslow inquired as her blush threatened to melt her skin.

"No."

* * *

Kana knew full well that he wasn't allowed to be at the party. He had explicitly been told by Siegbert that under no circumstances was he to go.

 _"People don't know what to think of you,"_ he'd said, _"going would be dangerous."_

But something was very wrong and it needed to be fixed.

It wasn't that Kana didn't like Soleil and Shigure's dad but it was that Kana did like his papa. He liked his papa so much that he didn't want a different one and was very upset by the news that mama was going on a date with someone else.

Didn't she know she was supposed to be with papa!? What was she doing dating Soleil and Shigure's dad!?

Even _Siegbert_ was upset and that was how Kana knew things were really bad! If Siegbert wasn't worried than Kana wouldn't be worried either. But Siegbert _was_ worried so Kana was worried too; really worried.

He was even _more_ worried because Siegbert and Soleil had gotten into a really big fight about it and Siegbert was more worried because of their fight and that made Kana even more worried too.

 _They were walking back from the mess hall and Soleil asked, "So how are you handling our parents hooking up?"_

 _This was the first Kana had heard of this so he yelled, "Huh?" and stared wide eyed at her. He had a weak grasp on what "hooking up" meant but he knew it was only what people that loved each other did._

 _Soleil said, "Your mom and my dad are dating."_

 _"Shut up Soleil," Siegbert had snapped and Kana grabbed his brother's hand instinctively. He hadn't done such a thing since he was littler than he was now. Anytime he was overwhelmed or scared, he'd hold Siegbert's hand because his big brother always made sure everything turned out okay._

 _"What about papa?" Kana cried and Siegbert told him, "Don't worry. Everything's okay."_

 _But his eyes were hidden and his jaw was tight so Kana knew his brother was lying. Still, Kana knew his brother wanted him to be strong so Kana bit his lip and pretended like he wasn't about to cry. If Siegbert wasn't scared then Kana could pretend he wasn't either!_

 _"You and Kana would be better brothers than the shithead I'm stuck with," Soleil announced, walking ahead of them. Siegbert scowled and called, "You aren't the least bit concerned that our parents are dating?"_

 _"Why would I be concerned? My dad deserves better than my mom and your mom deserves-"_

 _"No!" Kana cried as his lip trembled. Siegbert squeezed his hand and Kana tried to steady himself. He wouldn't cry! At least, not right now._

 _Soleil ignored Kana and continued, "I'm going to tell dad that I think it's wonderful he's seeing Corrin. After all, she's much better than my mom and-"_

 _"Shut up!" Siegbert exploded. "Just because your family's falling apart doesn't mean you get to fuck up mine!"_

 _Kana had never heard his brother curse and he had never heard him yell at Soleil but he had also never heard Soleil say such mean things before._

 _Soleil's mouth trembled and then she turned on her heel shouting, "Fuck you Siegbert!"_

 _Kana felt bad for thinking that she deserved to cry._

But Kana had come to the party to make sure that everything would be alright and that nobody would have to cry anymore.

It was easy to get into the party because he was small enough to sneak past the man keeping watch in the doorway and once he was inside, he disappeared easily into the massive crowd. He stood at most people's elbows and so they paid him little attention, slipping by in noisy groups towards the bar or the dance floor.

For a moment, he stared in wide mouthed awe at the swirling mass on the dance floor. People in everything from rags to ball gowns spun and danced in time to the music. He'd never seen anything quite like it.

The only parties he'd ever been to were fancy, high class events and everyone wore their most expensive outfits and danced like they couldn't move their arms very much. Only mama danced like she had any sort of life in her but that was only when she danced with him. She used to dance the same with Siegbert but that had stopped awhile ago. Kana didn't really know why.

He wandered aimlessly through the crowd, looking for hair silver enough to match his. Everyone else seemed really sad about his new hair but he liked it! He looked like mama and why wouldn't he like something that made him look more like mama?

"Wow! Watch out little man!" a slow voice shouted as a man barely avoided running into him. Kana swerved and squeaked, "Sorry!"

He headed for the back of the room, hoping to get out of the crowd to avoid being trampled and have a chance to think. He bumped into a couple more people but they didn't seem to mind.

None of their faces were familiar and he felt heart beating rapidly. The crowd becoming overwhelming and he wished Siegbert were there. Or Shiro. Shiro had become like a second big brother to him and he really liked to spend time with him. He was fun in a way that Siegbert wasn't and taught him how to do all sorts of cool things like spear fishing and rock climbing.

He didn't have a preference for either one right now, only wished that one of them was here to stop people from running into him and keep him from being scared by all the strangers.

 _I have to do this by myself,_ Kana thought and he pressed forward, stiffening his upper lip and holding his head high even though his heart continued to thunder in his chest.

The back of the tavern wasn't any less crowded but his instincts were good to send him that away. The crowd at the back of the room brought him relief. Across the entirety of the back wall, his family stretched across ten tables.

He didn't recognize everybody but he knew they must be his Hoshidian family's retainers and friends. Still, they didn't make him nervous because he knew that they must be good people.

He bounced towards them and made a beeline towards Aunt Camilla's table. She sat with Uncle Leo, Aunt Hinoka, Nina's dad, and Sakura. He didn't think of her as Aunt Sakura because she was his friend but maybe he should? He didn't really know but he hoped she wouldn't mind if he left off the honorific.

As he drew closer, he realized that he didn't see mama or papa anywhere! They weren't with the rest of his family and he couldn't see them anywhere else. Did that mean they were together?

He hoped so. Then he wouldn't have to worry about getting rid of Laslow and could just enjoy spending time with his family.

"Hi Sakura!" Kana chirped when he was close enough. He knew Sakura would be his way in; she was the only one that knew who he was. He'd been forbidden from approaching the rest.

"Kana? What are you doing here?" she responded. Her voice sounded sleepy.

"I was playing with Elise and the others but they started playing a game that I didn't understand so I came in here!"

He winced when he said it because it was kind of a lie. He had been playing with the others but he _loved_ the game they were playing when he left. Ophelia's dad had taught it to them and it was so much fun! But he couldn't stick around to finish it. He had a job to do!

Sakura frowned while the rest stared at him. He knew they were summing him up but he didn't really mind; it was just nice to be around them!

"It's so loud in here!" Kana announced and he hopped up into the empty chair beside Uncle Leo. His uncle looked at him sideways but didn't make him leave.

Kana swung his legs and stared out at the dance floor, smiling a little as he watched everybody spin around and have a good time.

"So pipsqueak," Nina's dad said, leaning over Uncle Leo, "You Corrin's kid?"

"No," Kana answered with a shake of his head. Nina's dad tsked and announced, "She probably told him to say that."

"Shut up Niles," Uncle Leo sighed but he didn't seem that cross.

"Oh I can understand why everyone thinks he's Corrin's, he's so cute!" Aunt Camilla gushed suddenly to Aunt Hinoka. She tried to keep her voice low but Kana heard her anyway. She wasn't very good at being quiet.

Kana grinned at her but he was missing one of his canines so his smile was rather lopsided. She didn't seem to mind.

She brought her hand to her heart and cooed, "Too cute!"

"Gods Camilla," Uncle Leo groaned, rubbing at his temples. Kana smiled at him too and he didn't really smile back but he didn't scowl either.

They started to talk about something he didn't really care about so he swung his feet and watched the dance floor. From his perch he could see an angry woman throw a man into a table and saw her scream something so hard that spittle flew from her mouth but he couldn't hear her. He wondered why she was so upset.

"Should you be here, Kana?" Sakura asked him quietly and he turned to her. She jutted her head towards the others and he grinned, "My brother told me not to but I have to be here!"

"You have to?" she repeated. Kana nodded and his silver waves bounced on his head. He didn't want her to ask any more questions because he didn't want to lie anymore so he questioned, "Why don't you play with us anymore? I miss you!"

Sakura's eyes darkened.

"Elise and I aren't friends anymore," she said quietly.

"What!?" Kana shouted, slamming his hands on the table. The others stared for a moment but Kana didn't care. Sakura did; she turned as red as her hair!

"What happened!?" Kana demanded and Sakura wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I don't really know," she admitted and he frowned. Sakura and Elise were the perfect friends! If they weren't friends anymore then every other friendship was doomed! He was determined to get to the bottom of this but he was distracted before he could ask anything more.

"Just toss him off!" Nina's dad shouted, "Assert your dominance!"

"I'm not going to do that," a familiar deep voice responded. It had been so long since he'd heard it but he'd never forget it! It was the voice that read him bedtimes stories when he couldn't sleep and every time said, _"You're getting too old for bedtime stories"_ but would still read them anyway and it was the same voice that called him Kana, not Kana-bean or Kannie or any other nickname, and made him feel really grown up.

 _Papa!_ Kana thought fervidly as his head whipped around. Sure enough, Xander stood beside him, hovering just out of reach.

He turned to Kana and it was only then that he realized how wildly he must have been staring. He hastily turned away and his thoughts began to race.

 _If mama's not with him then she must be with Soleil's dad and that means she's probably on the dance floor and that means I have to find her, get rid of Soleil's dad, keep Soleil's dad away, get mama and papa to stay together-_

The chatter increased around him and he found his plan disintegrating in his thoughts. He felt like yelling for quiet but knew better than to cause a scene.

"You must have said something that really pissed Charlotte off," Uncle Leo drawled, holding his head up with his right hand. Papa frowned and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Uncle Leo lazily extended his index finger towards the bar and they all looked to see the angry blonde woman yelling at the bartender. Kana couldn't see her face but her name sounded familiar. He was sure it was one of his friends' mothers but he couldn't remember whether she was Sophie's or Ignatius' mother.

 _It's not important!_ Kana thought. _Focus on mama!_

He turned his head and scanned the dance floor, looking for a hint of silver or a pointed ear. He studied each passing dancer, waiting for mama to break through the crowd.

He was so focused on the crowd that he leapt into the air in shock when she said from behind him, "What's going on here?"

His heart shot into his throat and he spun in place on his chair so that his knees propped him up and his hands clung to the back. He grinned excitedly at her and he could almost hear Siegbert saying _"Control yourself Kana! Gods!"_

He didn't act any different than he did back home but it was different here. His excitedness could cause trouble and usually he was pretty good about behaving but not always! Especially now!

She looked like she'd fallen off of a shooting star. Her hair was wrapped on top of her head, a few curls tickling her face, and her eyes glittered. She wore a red dress which he found only a little odd because mama hated the color red but maybe she hadn't learned to hate it yet.

She cocked her head when she stared at him and the shadows that moved across her face made her look like a painting. He had always thought his mama was beautiful but she seemed even more so now. Maybe it was because she was so young.

"You look so pretty!" Kana chirped. Her eyes darted quickly away but they returned just as quick.

"Thank you, Kana," she said. Her words were unsure but he knew it was because she wasn't expecting to see him. He beamed at her and she returned the smile hesitantly.

"I'll get us some drinks," Soleil's dad said and Kana's eyes narrowed. He hadn't even noticed he was there. Corrin nodded and Laslow headed into the crowd. Without a word, Kana leapt from his chair and trailed after him. He knew the others were probably staring but he'd deal with that later.

Soleil's dad leaned against the bar and held up his fingers in a v. The bartender nodded and retreated to make the drinks, warily eyeing Charlotte at the end of the bar. She was talking loudly to someone but Kana didn't pay attention. Instead, he walked up behind Soleil's dad and tugged on his shirt.

The man turned and peered down at Kana.

"I can't get you a drink," he said and Kana shook his head so fast his features blurred.

"A pretty lady with blue hair was looking for Laslow," Kana fibbed, not really feeling bad about this one. "That's you, right?"

Soleil's dad nodded with a blank expression. Behind him, the bartender placed the drinks he'd ordered on the bar.

"What did she want?"

Kana shrugged and said, "I dunno but she sounded really upset."

Soleil's dad's eyes shot wide open and he shoved past Kana with an unceremonious shout of "Oh no!"

Kana grinned but sobered quickly. He couldn't celebrate just yet.

He clambered onto a nearby stool and swiped the drinks off the bar. Darting away back into the crowd, he ignored the angry shout from the bartender and made a beeline for Corrin. In his hurry, he spilled most of the drinks but he couldn't worry about that.

"Kana?" Corrin asked in surprise as he set the two nearly empty glasses on the table. "Where's Laslow?"

"He had to go talk to somebody," Kana announced and Corrin frowned.

He glanced around the table and saw that papa was gone again. That really messed with his plans but thank gods he was a fast thinker!

"Do you want to dance?" he asked Corrin and she stared at him. The table, mainly Aunt Camilla and Aunt Hinoka, erupted in a chorus of aww and Nina's dad spat, "I am disgusted."

"Sure Kana," Corrin agreed, clearly pressured by her sisters' blatant approval.

"Do you know how to dance Kana?" she asked, leading him by the hand to the dance floor. She didn't take him onto it and stayed on the edges. He grinned and announced, "My mama taught me!"

Corrin smirked and she said, "That doesn't surprise me."

Kana beamed and they shuffled in time to the music until she hesitantly asked, "Did you do something to Laslow?"

"A little," he admitted with a wince, "But I just wanted to spend time with you!"

She smiled sadly and Kana's heart twanged with how familiar that smile seemed.

"Kana, I'm not your mother," she said softly.

"Not yet," Kana responded cheerily. She sighed but didn't argue with him.

They danced for awhile and Kana pretended that he was back home. He wondered if it was mama's birthday today too. Would they celebrate without him? He hoped not!

The song finished and Kana knew it was time to make his move.

"I'm tired," he yawned, stretching as tall as his arms would allow. Before Corrin could say anything, he grabbed her hand and dragged her from the dance floor. The next part of his plan was a little shaky but he received a huge blessing when they returned to the table. Everybody but Aunt Camilla and papa were gone. They spoke to each other in harsh whispers and both their faces were very stormy.

"Oh look!" Aunt Camilla exclaimed, cutting off whatever Xander was about to say. "Corrin's back!"

Kana forced another yawn and Aunt Camilla cooed, "Oh, it looks like its past his bedtime."

"I'm going to take him home," Corrin said, putting her hands on his shoulders. With a shout of protest, Kana whirled away.

"You can't leave your party!" he yelped. She frowned and came towards him.

"Kana, it's alright," she assured. "Besides, this party isn't any fun if I don't have someone to dance with."

Kana wondered if she knew what he was up to because there wasn't anything she could have said that would have played more perfectly into his hands.

Darting forward, Kana tugged on Xander's hand while announcing, "He'll dance with you."

They both stared at him in shock but he kept pulling on his hand, hoping he'd take the hint to stand up. It was tiring work!

"Kana," Corrin said slowly, "I'm sure Xander has better things to do than to dance with me."

"He doesn't!" Kana shouted and, when Xander said nothing, he kicked his foot a little. When that did nothing, he kicked a little harder. Xander stared blankly at him and Kana gestured wildly towards Corrin, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Er, I don't," Xander announced awkwardly, standing. Kana dropped his grip and wiped at his brow with a sigh.

"You don't?" Corrin asked, blinking rapidly.

"I don't," he confirmed and Kana slumped in the now empty chair.

"O-okay," Corrin stammered, heading back onto the dance floor. She completely forgot about Kana but he wasn't hurt by it, just glad it was over.

 _I wonder if mama and papa were this awkward_ , he thought, watching them disappear.

"Good job," Aunt Camilla cooed and Kana furrowed his brows as he turned to her. She smiled a close-eyed smile and said, "I've been trying to get them together all night."

"Laslow was meant to force my brother's hand but I should have known better," she explained and the tension left Kana's face as he said, "Ohhhh."

"I don't know how you fit in here," she continued, "But I like you, darling."

She ruffled his hair and he smiled. Surprisingly, he found himself wishing for one of her bone crushing hugs; he kind of missed them.

"Come now, let's get you home."

She extended her hand to him and he took it, letting her lead him towards the exit. On the dance floor, he could just make out the top of papa's head.

They were halfway to the door when a hand locked itself around his forearm with a bewildered shout of "Kana!?"

He yelped in surprise and came to a sudden halt. Aunt Camilla scowled, turning to see what the problem was.

Siegbert had appeared out of nowhere, reaching out from the crowd to grab his arm and scare the daylights out of him.

"I thought that was you!" he announced, glaring at him. Kana's eyes were wide with fear.

"Young man, what is the issue here?" Aunt Camilla inquired; her grip on Kana's hand was ironclad.

"This is my brother," Siegbert said. "He's not supposed to be here."

Aunt Camilla leaned down and whispered, "Is this your brother, Kana?"

Kana nodded mutely, too terrified to speak or to even think _Why is Siegbert here?_

Aunt Camilla released his hand and turned to Siegbert.

"Keep an eye on him," Aunt Camilla announced as she took her leave, "Your brother is devilishly adorable."

"Will do," Siegbert said drily, fixing Kana with an evil eye. Kana blushed and, as soon as Aunt Camilla was gone, Siegbert yanked him closer.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded and Kana stared at the floor, gathering the courage to speak.

"I wanted to make sure mama and papa are together."

Siegbert released him with a groan.

"What did you do Kana?"

"Nothing bad!" Kana insisted. Siegbert pinched the bridge of his nose and announced, "Tell me in a minute. We need to go to the bar."

"The bar?" Kana repeated but Siegbert gave no other response. He only grabbed Kana's hand and tugged him along through the crowd.

"Ay, Kana-roo! Now it's a party for sure!" Shiro slurred sarcastically. He gestured wildly with his hand and Kana saw that it was wrapped in filthy, bloody bandages. He could do nothing but stare in open mouthed horror.

"He's had a rough night," Siegbert drawled, eyeing the older boy warily.

"What happened?" Kana asked. Siegbert frowned.

"I'll tell you after you explain what you're doing here."

So Kana told him the whole story from the moment he walked through the door to right now. When he was finished, Siegbert's face was tense.

"I told you not to worry about that, Kana," he said and Kana scowled.

"Just because you said not to doesn't mean I won't!" he retorted. Siegbert sighed. He opened his mouth but Shiro interrupted him.

"Y'know, the other kids used to call me a royal bastard," Shiro exclaimed suddenly. There was a certain sadness beneath the humor and Kana worried about what had happened to his friend.

Siegbert rolled his eyes.

"I don't doubt that."

"Now tell me what happened to Shiro!" Kana demanded. Siegbert frowned.

"He ran into his parents."

"Uh oh."

 _Uh oh,_ was an understatement. Shiro hardly ever said anything about his dad but Kana knew that his dad had left them; Shiro hated him.

Before Siegbert could finish explaining, Soleil's dad stumbled out of the crowd and fell against the bar. He babbled incoherently to the man beside him until the man rolled his eyes and left.

"Did you do this?" Siegbert questioned, watching the train wreck with wide eyes. Kana shook his head wildly. Shiro was completely oblivious, staring darkly into his empty glass.

The bartender refused to serve Soleil's dad and he chased after him, bumping into Charlotte at the other end of the bar. She screamed at him and would have attacked him had Sophie's dad not intercepted her.

Siegbert and Kana exchanged a surprised glance as Sophie's dad dragged Charlotte away and Soleil's dad stumbled forward slurring, "This is my song!"

It was the same song that had been playing for the past five minutes but that didn't faze him.

He wobbled away from the bar but didn't make it far because mama and papa came to the rescue!

Xander caught Soleil's dad by the arm and hauled him backwards, forcing him down onto a stool. Corrin hovered by his side, arms crossed and expression heavy.

Siegbert visibly shrank beside him and Kana thought that was silly.

"This is your fault Corrin! Azura _hates_ me now!" Soleil's dad spat and Siegbert muttered, "You sure this wasn't your doing?"

Kana glared at his brother and returned his attention to their parents.

"I didn't even see him start drinking," Xander sighed.

"Leo said he was going around finishing off cups that people left sitting around," Corrin explained.

"Gods."

Soleil's dad sat up and he waved his hands wildly in Corrin's face, shouting "Helloooo!"

Kana snickered and Siegbert shook his head.

"Laslow, I'm going to take you to your room now."

"No!" he protested, drawing out the o. "How can I protect you from my room?"

Xander sighed and turned to Corrin.

"Are you coming?"

She shook her head and her hair was like liquid silver in the dim light.

"Doesn't she look so pretty?" Kana whispered to Siegbert and his brother sighed again. When Kana glared at him, he begrudgingly admitted, "I guess."

"I'll go talk to Azura," Corrin muttered. Soleil's dad gasped and tipped towards her shouting, "Azura? I love Azura!"

Xander pulled him from the chair with a grunt of "Come on" and then they were gone.

As Corrin turned to leave, Shiro piped up with an announcement of "Azura stormed out ten minutes ago" then he slumped back over his glass.

Corrin cursed loudly and threw up her hands. It was then that Kana noticed the small box she held in her hand. He wondered what it was but didn't want to be nosy. Instead, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"No," she answered, "This party has gone to hell."

Kana wondered if something else had happened to upset her or if Soleil's dad getting drunk was enough.

 _Is papa not coming back?_ Kana wondered. _Is that why she's so mad?_

She rounded on Siegbert suddenly and Kana really didn't know if it was because she was angry about the party or because she was actually angry at him.

"What are you doing letting your little brother stay out this late and your friend drink himself silly?" she snapped at Siegbert. His brother's eyes widened and Kana shot to his rescue.

"Siegbert didn't know I was here!" Kana insisted and Corrin fixed him with a withering stare. He backed down.

When Siegbert didn't answer her, she demanded, "Well?"

"You're not my mother," he spat and her entire body stiffened. Her mouth flattened and her jaw tightened and, for a moment, Kana thought she was really going to let his brother have it.

But she deflated instead conceding, "You're right."

"I think I'm ready for bed," she said, directing a heavy gaze their way. Kana nodded; he was feeling pretty tired too.

The doors opened and Xander came back through. Her eyes locked onto him and then she was wandering away.

"Goodnight boys," she said absentmindedly to them. Shiro waved his hand at her and Siegbert didn't even flinch.

"Happy birthday!" Kana shouted after her and she smiled at him over her shoulder.

Then she was gone.

"Do you think they're going to hook up?" Kana asked innocently as he watched them leave together. Siegbert pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Gods Kana, don't say that," Siegbert groaned and Shiro began to laugh madly.

"What? What'd I say wrong?" Kana demanded but neither one would tell him. He spent the rest of the night pestering them about it until they made him go to bed.

* * *

The walk back to her room was rather uneventful in that she couldn't follow the conversation because of the thunderous pounding in her ears.

Her thoughts ricocheted between Laslow's sudden drunken episode to Kana's appearance and meddling to Siegbert's disobedience to the skipping pitter-patter of her heart each time she stole a glance at Xander.

 _Was Laslow lying to me?_ she thought, unable to keep the doubt from filtering into her thoughts. As much as she wanted to believe him, it was too easy to accept that he was lying. It was easier that way; she wouldn't find herself jumping at the bit and making a fool of herself.

Her feet were in agony. The heels pinched her toes together and the padding of her feet was surely torn to smithereens. Her eyes itched and she caught herself on several occasions trying to rub at them. It was so tempting but she'd end up with raccoon eyes and glitter all over her fingers. Part of her anxiously awaited the return to her room so that she might free herself of her strangulating party attire. Part of her couldn't bear being left alone by him.

So when they came to her room she found herself saying, "Could you help me get these heels off? I still can't bend my leg well enough to do it myself."

It was a half truth. She could bend her leg but it ached terribly and would make for an arduous process. But it wasn't impossible. She wanted him to think it was.

"Of course," he said and she smiled demurely, hiding her face and flying up the steps as fast she could in the hellish heels. She threw open the door and hoisted herself onto her desk, placing the present box she'd been holding beside her and listening to his heavy footfalls on the steps.

When he came into view, she blushed and announced, "Sorry, I'm just ready to be out of these things."

She shook her feet to emphasis her point and he smiled gently.

"You're in a better mood," she commented as he pulled her right shoe off.

"Am I?" he responded, nonchalant, and removed her other shoe. Finally free, she wiggled toes and sighed in relief.

"You are!" she insisted, "You seemed so miserable when you first got to the party."

He shrugged and changed the subject, asking, "Is it doing better?"

She frowned.

"Is what doing better?"

"Your leg?"

"Oh."

She hoisted the skirt of her dress up to the base of her hip, concealing her underclothes but displaying the entirety of her leg. The scar was an ugly thing, twisting up to the right side of her thigh from the left side of her kneecap with a ropey consistency that contrasted terribly with her toned cream legs. It had long stopped hurting to touch but there was a constant ache, low and full along the length of it that never left. It brought stiffness and affected her coordination but with proper stretching, she could achieve almost the same level of mobility that she had before. Her flexibility was the only thing that truly suffered.

She tensed as she came to realize that Jakob was probably keeling over from a heart attack due to her breach of etiquette. As blasé as she could, she lowered her skirt, pretending like she had never lifted it above her thigh in the first place.

"It's better," she said as her face warmed and she was thankful for the pounds of makeup hiding the horrid blush.

"Good," Xander responded hastily. His voice was tight and her blush sank into her teeth.

 _Gods, I can't believe I did that._

She rubbed at her forearm and her mind raced for anything to draw attention away from her flub.

"Why did you keep all those proposals from me?" she asked, the words spilling over her tongue and between her teeth before she could stop them.

"I didn't want to trouble you with them," he said, "I mistakenly believed you had no interest in them."

"I don't," she said hastily and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean, I did but I don't now," she explained. "Camilla kind of ruined it."

"Ah," he said and all the tension slid from his face, only to hide in the corners of his eyes.

"But it's okay now," she continued quickly, "Because I think I've found someone."

 _What am I doing?_ she thought but she knew exactly what she was doing. She was barreling headfirst towards an answer and potential heartbreak.

"Laslow?" he responded and she scowled.

"Did you forget when he was sobbing because he thought Azura hated him?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Point taken," he said and she added, "Besides, he's too short."

"He's taller than you."

"By two inches!" she protested.

"That's still taller," he insisted, a smile threatening to spread across his face.

"Everybody's taller than me," she pouted.

Then he did smile at her and she averted her eyes, feeling a blush radiate through the cracks in her makeup.

There was a minute silence that followed and she feared he might announce his departure. Instead he cleared his throat and asked, "So who is it?"

"Who is what?" she responded, feigning ignorance.

"This person you've found."

She didn't know whether to take that response as evidence of his legitimate interest or friendly conversation.

"Guess."

She hated herself a little bit for saying it.

 _You're only prolonging the inevitable disappointment,_ she chided.

"I'm not going to do that," he said and she frowned, petulantly asking, "Why not?"

His eyes shifted to the corner and he explained, "I'm terrible at guessing."

"Okay, I'll give you hints then."

When he only stared, she prompted, "Okay?"

He sighed and said, "Fine."

"He's tall."

"That's not much of a hint when everyone's taller than you," Xander drawled.

"Oh, shut up," she said, rolling her eyes. She was in too good a humor to put more effort into her sass. Her heart fluttered against her ribcage.

"He's older than me."

"Again, not much of a hint."

"Xander, I swear, if you keep criticizing my hints then I won't give anymore."

He gestured for her to continue with exasperation.

"I've known him for years."

As she drew closer and closer to actually saying it, actually _admitting_ it, she found herself feeling a little lightheaded. So she nearly lost her breath when he said, "Gunter?"

Her face contorted into disgust so quickly that she was worried she must have pulled something.

"Are you trying to make me uncomfortable?" she groaned.

He held her gaze briefly and responded, "Is it working?"

She scoffed and his eyes darted away again.

 _Is he nervous?_ she thought. _He's barely looking at me._

"He's handsome," she said and he made a small humming noise.

"Good with a sword?"

This came out more like a question because she was steadily losing steam. It had seemed like such a great idea to begin with but she couldn't keep it up for long. Eventually, she would end the game and tell him. Or she would backtrack into a non answer and make things so awkward she would catch fire.

"Is that in contention?" he asked and his voice buzzed with nervous energy. She stared at him for too long and then it came blurting out, slipping out faster than she could even think it.

"Gods, it's you Xander."

Emboldened by the fleetingness of the moment and Laslow's emphatic assurances, she couldn't hold her tongue. She felt giddy and dangerous, putting everything on the line like this. But mostly her thoughts consisted of a steady stream of frenzied screaming that sounded something like _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ injected with quaint shouts of _"SHIT SHIT SHIT!"_

"Corrin," he said. And then she knew for sure. And then she kissed him.

It wasn't an easy maneuver by any means as she had to hoist herself up far enough to reach him but by the sheer grace of the gods, she managed. For a moment, he did nothing besides stand stiff and rigid against her sudden advance and she had to force her eyes to stay shut fearing, _Oh gods, I misread everything. Everything's ruined._

But she hadn't and it wasn't because when he finally kissed her back, it was worth the wait. No amount of fantasizing could have ever prepared her.

His mouth was soft on hers and he kissed like he meant it.

She meant it too, of course, but it was just that he was so much _better_ than she was. She had read about kisses that could liquefy bone and boil blood but she'd always thought that was nothing more than compelling storytelling. Now she knew it was real.

His hand buried itself in her hair and the ribbon holding the intricate styling together came loose. His pinky finger pulled it free and her silver tresses spilled out over her shoulders and across her back.

Xander made a noise low in his throat and she kissed him deeper. He didn't object and shifted his hand to roam the curve of her back.

Corrin's entire body was aflame. She'd never kissed anyone like this, had never really wanted to, but now she never wanted to do anything else. It was too good, too raw and pure. It was everything she always dreamed of and more.

Still, she was woefully under prepared and she was terrified of letting it show. Was it obvious that she'd only ever kissed before and not even in a way that was close to this?

She knew he had more experience than her in these matters and she tried not to let that daunt her. She wanted to learn everything he could teach her.

Her nervous energy manifested into frenzied movements and she began to feel like this wasn't enough. There had to be more.

As if reading her thoughts, his fingers brushed the bare skin on her back and it was a struggle to keep her spine from rocketing straight. She wanted to moan aloud but didn't know that she should. The result was a strangled moaning in the back of her throat that reverberated in her teeth.

He didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed to entice him further.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her up and she bent her legs beneath her so that she now knelt on the desk and they no longer had to bend awkwardly anymore. He did this without breaking the kiss once and it took her breath away.

Not that her breath wasn't already gone but now she was practically hyperventilating to keep up with him.

The palm of his hand dug into her hip and pulled her forward so that her body was flush against his. This time she did allow herself to moan and his fingers threatened to rip her dress to shreds.

Without warning, or maybe there had been a warning and she'd been too preoccupied to notice it, the door flew open with a bang and Felicia burst through with a shout of, "Lady Corrin? Are you in here?"

Xander shot backwards like he'd been burned, stumbling over the rug and just barely managing to right himself on the discarded chair. Corrin flinched so severely that she slammed her head off the wall behind her.

To her credit, Felicia picked up on the situation immediately and flew back out the door without another word. Her fleeing footfalls thundered on the steps and Corrin shook her head in bewilderment.

"Of course," she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her hair tickled her nose and she groaned, realizing she had gone from the height of fashion to looking like she had just crawled out of bed.

She twisted her head and swept her hair into one hand, grabbing the discard ribbon with the other. Chewing on her bottom lip in concentration, she worked on twisting her curls tight enough to wrap with the ribbon. She glanced up and caught sight of Xander staring at her.

"What?" she demanded, freezing in her motions, and he came towards her.

He kissed her again, less soft this time, and electricity crackled in her veins. She dropped her hair, bringing her hands to loop around his neck. She craned upwards to lessen his strain and his hand came to cup her face. Her tongue twitched in anticipation and she tasted blood.

"Er, wait," she said, breaking away, "When I hit my head I kind of bit my tongue."

"Oh."

He leaned back and his eyes darted away.

Corrin wanted to ask _What does this mean?_ but couldn't find the courage to. That question seemed harder than even admitting she had feelings. To define and quantify what they meant, that was where things got tricky. For now, she was exhilarated just knowing they were reciprocated.

Xander shifted and he seemed on the verge of saying something until there was a distinctive thump against the door. They shared a glance and he moved to the door.

He pulled the handle and Felicia, Jakob and Kaze fell through. They landed on top of each other in a tangled heap.

"Can't I have a moment of privacy!?" she shouted, leaping down from her desk, tugging the hem of her skirt down so that she maintained some semblance of decency. They had the good graces to look ashamed as she accosted them. As they set to untangling themselves, Xander turned to her.

"I should go."

"You could stay," she said hastily.

 _Gods, two kisses and I'm addicted,_ she thought as her face grew hot.

He seemed to seriously consider it until Jakob uttered a cry of pain from being stabbed in the gut by Felicia's elbow. Xander eyed them warily.

"Goodnight Corrin," he said, touching her arm gently. He left the room but before he could get too far away she chased after him shouting, "Wait!"

He stopped, turning, and she flung her arms around him. A small oof escaped him but he hugged her back despite the initial surprise.

 _Kiss me again,_ she wished but he didn't.

"I hope you had a good birthday," he said in lieu of goodbye and she nodded, finding his hand and squeezing his hand.

"I did."

A small smile graced his features and she pulled her hand free. She stood at the top of the steps even after he was gone. She would enjoy the moment for a bit longer.

Then she would kill her retainers. But only after her heart quieted first.

* * *

 **A/N: PHEW. Well, I don't know how I did it but I managed to pull it off. Sorry for the middle of the night update, but I genuinely would not be able to post it at any other time. It's a long story. I'll spare you the details  
So Corrin's party has been the bane of my existence since I conceived it because I knew I would have to go big or go home in this chapter. So I did my best to go big and for having written this chapter in under 36 hours, I think I did a pretty doggone a-okay job lol  
So um yeah. This is my first attempt at writing actual physical romance and it was significantly harder than I thought. Any constructive criticism is appreciated!  
ALSO the curse of the height difference strikes again and I was dying figuring out the logistics for certain scenes.  
I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

 **Guest: It's great to hear that! I hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks for the review!**

 **MadameHyde: Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying!**

 **I realize that my note in the past chapter made my opinion on the subject seem a little shallow and nothing more than mere interest but it comes from a pretty personal place. I've had a long term relationship fall apart for the same thing so it's coming from a place of sincerity.**

 **They finally do :)**


	22. Others

**Shiro makes a discovery. Odin Dark joins a play date. Charlotte schmoozes. Laslow has a bad day. Gunter gives a gift.**

* * *

With every fiber of his being, Shiro strove to be humble and kind. Above all else, his mother had impressed these two traits upon him and he wanted nothing more than to make her proud. But she had died when he was ten and he hadn't been the same since. Living on the streets made him hotheaded and foolhardy, winning fight after fight had made him headstrong, being declared the "Best Spear Fighter in Hoshido" in the fighting rings had made him overconfident, and many long years alone had made him bitter and emotionally reclusive.

But he wasn't alone anymore. For the first time, he could say that he had friends and it was a revelation that had surprised him.

But his new friends were not without their faults and, recently, they'd been driving him absolutely crazy.

Soleil and Shigure were no longer speaking to each other. They spent time with their respective parents, ignored each other through the entirety of shared activities, and went to bed in separate locations as Soleil had effectively traded her brother for Siegbert's.

It wasn't hard for Shiro to admit that he missed the little guy especially when his replacement was so annoying. Not only did Shigure complain about sister every hour of every day but he seemed to think the only connection between he and Shiro was that they were both lacking moms. He would wax poetic about a faint memory of his mother from when he was in the womb and then say something like, "You know?" which Shiro absolutely did not know and wished Shigure would find someone else to bounce his edgy poetry off of. The guy needed to chill and to appreciate that at least he still had one parent.

Soleil was somehow worse because she _never_ stopped talking now. She would talk a million miles a minute about anything other than her brother and wouldn't stop until she had to leave. The situation was obviously weighing heavily on her but damn it! She was really annoying him! He just wanted some peace and quiet every once in awhile!

Siegbert had woken him up in the middle of the night last night and interrupted his much needed beauty sleep. So that was why he was pissed off at Siegbert.

Needless to say when Shiro heard that there was a gigantic party being thrown to celebrate Corrin's birthday, he was ecstatic. He loved parties. It was a chance to meet new people and to take the edge off. But his friends were intent on ruining his chance at having a good time.

 _"We should use the party as an opportunity to investigate,"_ Siegbert had said to them last night before he'd fucked off to gods knows where. Shiro protested with all of his might but he was ultimately overruled. And he was pissed. So while the others took their time snooping around, he rushed through his assigned sector of the camp and headed to the party.

By the time he got there, the party had been in full swing for hours and still going strong. Walking to the entrance, he cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. The joints released and he grinned.

However, he was stopped at the front. A broad shouldered man with a nasty scar on his lip slid out of the entryway and blocked his way, shouting, "Wait a second, I know you!"

"Uh, I don't know you," Shiro responded, trying to edge past the man.

"You're the kid that beat up my Johnny!" the man insisted, moving back and forth to prevent Shiro from slipping by.

"No idea who your Johnny is," Shiro said becoming irritated. Twice he pushed forward and twice the man bumped him back.

"My Johnny's walking along, making conversation with a lovely young girl and then you come outta nowhere and sucker punch him!"

"Your Johnny got a birthmark on his chin?"

The man only glared.

"Yeah your Johnny's a pervert, kept groping my friend."

The man shouted, "Not my Johnny!" and pushed Shiro from the door frame.

"What the _fuck!?"_ Shiro cursed, stumbling backwards. Then he marched forward, jabbing his finger in the man's face and hissed, "Listen bud, you're gonna let me in or things are gonna get ugly!"

The man pushed Shiro's finger aside and announced, "Touch me and I'll make sure you spend the next month behind bars."

Shiro considered his options. He could _definitely_ take the guy in a fight. Hell, he could take _anyone_ in a fight! However, sleeping in a cell wasn't ideal. And sure, the guy _could_ be bluffing, but it wasn't worth the risk. Shiro knew he would go ballistic if he had to hear Siegbert's smug voice telling the others, _"See guys? I told you he's no good."_

Shiro forced a smile and told the man, "I did your Johnny a favor. Soleil would've killed him if I wasn't there."

He turned on his heel and made a beeline for the back. He wasn't super familiar with this tavern, but he knew there was a back entrance. Every tavern had a back entrance.

So he rounded the corner to the back and instantly found himself wishing he had fought the bouncer instead. There were two people pressed against the back wall, intimately entangled.

 _Gods, get a room,_ he thought to himself as he drew closer. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a wayward branch and moved to stomp it. His foot came down hard and the branch broke in two with a massive CRACK! The lovers flew apart and Shiro couldn't help but to snicker.

Then recognition sank in and he shrieked like a newborn baby. It was either a wordless shriek or screaming MOM at the top of his lungs and thankfully he went for former.

Kagero may have been a master ninja but even she couldn't hide the bright red blush that spread across her entire face. Shiro was frozen in place, his muscles glued together by insurmountable horror. His mind refused to stray from the fact that he'd just stumbled upon his mother _making out with someone. **GODS!**_

 _What the HELL is she thinking!?_ he screamed silently to himself. The woman who had raised him would never do something so foolish and exhibitionist.

The man moved out from the shadows and Shiro got a clear look at his face, fists ready to pummel the dude macking all over his mom. If it was some random dude taking advantage of his beautiful mother, cool, and if it was his deadbeat dead? Even better!

 _I'll beat him within an inch of his life for what he did to us,_ Shiro thought.

But with mounting horror, Shiro recognized him. Though he had never seen the man before, only his likeness graffitti'd across broken down buildings with the word **RESIST** written beneath it, but he knew who it was. His lower lip trembled as he tried to form a sentence and he held up a shaking finger as his eyes darted wildly back and forth between the two.

Then his feet exploded from the ground and he sped away as fast as he possibly could. He'd taken off so fast, he nearly sent himself sprawling onto his face but pure adrenaline kept him upright. He sprinted to his hut and opened the door with enough force to send it flying from its hinges. He threw himself down into the corner of the room and brought his knees to his chest. As tears burned his eyes, he thought of the first time he'd heard his mother talk about his father.

 _"I will only ever love one man," she announced. He was young but he couldn't remember how young. He still put everything in his mouth and he couldn't reach the sink so he couldn't have been older than four._

 _He toddled closer to her and reached up for her with pudgy hands. She picked him up and he curled himself against her. She was very warm and he suddenly found his eyelids heavy as her hair tickled his nose._

 _"Oh Kagero, you can't forsake men entirely! You said the same thing after Saizo and look what happened!" the other woman cried. She had purple hair and Shiro thought that was pretty funny. He'd never seen anyone with purple hair before._

 _"No," his mother said firmly. Shiro looked up to her and he was very sad. She looked like she had the time when he'd ruined the wall by drawing on it. She'd scolded at him and he'd run to his bed and hid underneath the fraying sheets. Then her face softened and she sighed, "How can I love another when Shiro looks so much like him? It wouldn't be love. It would be betrayal."_

This was one of the rare instances from his childhood that Kagero spoke of his father. And in fact, when she _did_ talk about him, she only ever lamented her broken heart so Shiro got the impression that his old man was a deadbeat that'd left them before he was born. He'd grown up hating his faceless father, had despised that he supposedly looked like him and that his blood ran in his veins. Why would he want to claim any relation to a scumbag that had left his mother when she'd been pregnant? But now Shiro knew that wasn't the case at all.

Everyone in Hoshido knew Lord Ryoma, the supposed-to-be king that had died too young. He was a hero and a martyr. His name was a battle cry among those that strove for Hoshidian independence from Nohr and his memory kept relations between the two countries tense. And his mother was hooking up with him! No, not just hooking up with him, in _love with him!_

And he couldn't even make himself doubt it because it just made too much sense. Lord Ryoma's face was just too damn similar to the one Shiro saw in the mirror everything morning.

Shiro wanted to scream.

 _Why didn't she tell me?_ Shiro thought, _Didn't I deserve to know?_

His father was the fuckin' stuff of legends, the Big Cheese of Hoshido! Did that make him the Little Cheese? Was it his duty to carry on his father's legacy?

A weight grew in his chest as his thoughts swirled into deeper confusion and he found himself short of breath. Shiro scrambled to his feet and began to pace. The monotony gave him brief reprieve from his racing mind. He ran his fingers through his hair several times until it stuck out in every direction.

 _Is this how Siegbert feels?_ Shiro wondered absently. He'd never considered what it was like to have a hero dad before. Now he didn't have a choice.

His eye caught on a painting he'd tacked up on the wall and he moved to it. It was a hellish piece of work, all angles and dark colors, but it was the most valuable thing in the world to him. It depicted the street outside of his childhood hovel in harsh brushstrokes. It was the last thing his mother had painted before she died.

His fingers traced the familiar shapes and then the faint signature at the bottom. Delicately, he removed it from the wall and sat on his bed. He stared down at the painting, transfixed. He could hear the clamor of the merchants hocking their wares and the booming as carriages rolled over potholes in street. A tear rolled from his nose and landed dead center on the painting. He laid it on the bed beside him and stood calmly. Then with a tremendous roar, he slammed his fist against the wall with all his might. His fingers burst through the wood and the night air kissed the raw skin.

Shiro pulled his hand free and flopped down onto the bed. Nothing made sense anymore.

His mother had always been his most steadfast supporter. She worked His mother had been proud of her former royal retainer status and shared all her adventures with him. But she'd lied to him. She'd lied so much.

His father had been royalty, why did he grow up in poverty? Sure, he was a bastard but wouldn't they have loved him the same? Couldn't his mother have stayed then? For him?

She'd said they had to leave because she was blamed for Ryoma's death. She'd said Queen Hinoka had personally sent her away. She'd said that she'd tried to stay to attend the funeral but had been attacked by bloodthirsty mobs, calling for her death.

 _"A retainer is to die with their liege,"_ she'd said but was that even true or was it just more lies? And if it was true, shouldn't there have been an exception for retainers that were pregnant with their liege's fucking lineage!?

Blood dripped steadily from his knuckles and he smeared it across his bed sheets, staining them crimson.

Siegbert walked in then. Well, first he stopped and stared at the broken door muttering, "What the fuck?"

And Shiro, in his infinite wit, had responded, "Corrin would kick your ass if she heard you cussing like that."

 _Then_ Siegbert had walked in asking, "Shiro what are you do-"

But he saw the hole in the wall, the glittering tracks on Shiro's face and the bloody bed sheets and had instead asked, "Are you alright?"

"Not really," Shiro answered. "Turns out we're related."

Siegbert's face tightened and Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Try to hide your disgust a bit more."

"I'm not-" Siegbert stopped and backtracked, "That's pretty impossible."

"Yeah, I thought so too until I saw my mom suckin' face with the future king of Hoshido."

Siegbert made a face and pointed out, "That doesn't mean that Ryoma is necessarily your father."

Shiro shot to his feet and balled the front of the other boy's shirt in his bleeding hand, making a fist with the other.

"Are you callin' my mom a whore?" he shouted.

"Of course not! Gods!" Siegbert yelled, shoving him away. Shiro stumbled back, mildly surprised by the other boy's strength, and mumbled, "Good."

He flopped back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands. Blood trickled through his fingers and onto his face.

"Are you sure he's your father?" Siegbert asked softly.

"If I wasn't sure would I have punched a hole in the wall?" Shiro snapped.

"Point taken," Siegbert sighed.

Shiro sat up and wiped his face clean with his sheets. He cradled his now blood-free head in his hands and announced, "I thought my dad was a deadbeat. I didn't know he fuckin' martyred himself for Hoshido."

Siegbert said nothing. There were quiet footsteps as he moved to the wall and gentle tapping as he tacked a blanket over the hole.

"I hated him. I told myself, 'If I ever see him, I'm gonna kill him for leavin' me and mom," Shiro continued. "I blamed him for everything. My mom died of the flu and I was out on the street before my tenth birthday and it was all his fault."

"But now I think it might have been her fault."

Shiro's voice trailed off and he murmured, "She didn't have to leave Shirasagi but she did."

Without turning around and with resounding calm, Siegbert responded, "They would have killed her."

"A retainer is to die with their liege," Shiro quoted bitterly and Siegbert nodded solemnly.

"Don't blame your mother. She did what she had to," the other boy said, turning around.

His gaze landed on Shiro's injured fist and announced, "Come on, you need to get that hand healed."

Shiro stood but his head was fuzzy. It was overwhelming to think but he knew he didn't want to go to the infirmary. His hand hurt and the hurt made him feel better.

"I'm not going to the damn infirmary!" Shiro shouted, suddenly bursting past Siegbert.

"You're dripping blood!" he responded, quickening his pace to keep up.

"I'll be fine," Shiro insisted. "I have unfinished business at the tavern!"

"What-?"

"Don't try to stop me Siegbert!" Shiro shouted. Siegbert said nothing but he could hear soft footsteps following behind.

* * *

Odin Dark was in a rather _dark_ mood. Up until a few minutes ago, he'd been enjoying the celebration immensely. He sat with Lord Leo and his siblings and their retainers and what fun they had! They laughed and danced and sang off key when the musicians played the occasional Nohrian drinking song. Even Lord Leo joined in! It warmed Odin's dark heart to see his liege so happy and carefree. In Nohr, he had counted the days between each of Lord Leo's smiles. When the days became weeks, he had to sacrifice some of his own dignity to get Lord Leo to crack a smile. It never lasted long but those fleeting smiles were better than none at all.

He was happy for his liege; Odin knew all too well the turmoil of being separated from family for too long.

There was not a moment that passed that he did not think of his mother. He thought of her intense smile and sincere eyes that she had passed down to him. Each time he looked in a mirror, he saw his mother staring back at him. Was she worried? Did his disappearance keep her up at night? How long had it been since he'd left? Did she already replace him with a new son? Did she even miss him?

Though these thoughts upset him and made him feel very separated from the others, they alone did not cause his bad humor. At the behest of Niles, which should have been his first clue that things would go badly, he'd approached an attractive woman that he'd been directing his mysterious gaze towards all night. He'd even used his very best pick up line which was _"Fair maiden, you must be shrouded in a terrible darkness for my blood boils as I draw nearer!"_

And to his absolute mortification, Selena had been right behind him! She'd laughed in his face, grating and shrill, and sneered, "Aren't you a little old to be talking like that?"

Oh how her words stung! The woman he'd hoped to share a drink with shared the sentiment and Selena had laughed her horrid, bitter laugh again. His face turned as red as Lord Leo's favorite delicacy and he'd fled. What shame!

Outside the tavern, the night air was crisp and goosebumps rose over his skin. He crossed his arms over his exposed chest (yes, even his casual clothing had the chest cut out) and sighed. Selena had been relentless these past few days. In fact, since they'd been reunited a few weeks ago, she never strayed far from his side. At first, it had been nice to have her as a steadfast companion and harkened back to their childhood days, but one wrong word on his part and she turned into a harpy! Gods, why wouldn't she leave him alone!?

"Okay Elise, count to twenty and we'll hide!"

The high pitched voice carried over the sound of the celebration inside and he glanced around to try and pinpoint it. He didn't recognize the voice itself, but they'd said Elise. He liked Lady Elise. In some weird way, she reminded him of his mother.

He rounded the corner and found the door to the mess hall propped open. He peeked inside and found them doing their best to hide in the limited space while Lady Elise counted as loud as she possibly could. He watched as her wide eyes popped open and she sped around finding and catching each of her friends in a few short minutes. There were about twelve of them in all but the only one he recognized was the silver haired kid that may or may not have been the product of Lady Corrin's womb.

She spun as soon as he began to approach and cried, "Odin!"

Then she ran to hug him and he didn't mind because her hugs were warm and reminded him of a better time. Even though they were not close, Lady Elise put all her energy into their hug. She hugged everyone and each hug was as special as the last; it was simply who she was. He hoped that she didn't mind that sometimes he pretended that it was his mother hugging him instead.

"Do you want to play with us?" she asked with bright eyes. The others gathered cautiously, unsure of how to interact with an _adult._

"Fair princess of twilight, the evils that stalk are relentless and I must be diligent in-" he began but she interrupted, "Is that a yes?"

He glowered and pouted, "I wasn't finished."

"Yay!" she shouted and pulled him forward by his wrist. The kids looked up at him in awe and he could not help but to pull his most tortured expression. They leaned closer, intrigued by the torment in his eyes.

"Everyone this is my friend Odin!" Lady Elise announced, "He's gonna play with us!"

"He can't play hide and seek," a scruffy looking kid with a scrunched nose objected, "He's too old!"

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that," Lady Elise admitted. The others nodded with her. It was obvious who the leader of the group was. As they contemplated his fate, he touched the tip of his finger to his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment of this, he covered his face with his hand and released an anguished cry.

"What's he doing?" one of the kids asked and Lady Elise shushed them saying, "Shh! He's about to say something really cool!"

He nearly smiled at her absolute faith in him but did not. A smile in this moment would have ruined his entire reputation.

"The spirits of darkness have just communed with me in my never ending vigil and they have bade me to ask this dire question-"

The children stared with rapt attention, mouths hanging open and eyes huge. Lady Corrin's shadow, the silver haired kid with the pudgy cheeks, was the most invested. He leaned forward on his arms, almost to the point of falling flat on his face, and seemed to be on the verge of shouting in excitement.

Once he was absolutely certain that he had their attention, Odin Dark opened his eyes and flung his hand upwards with his fingers splayed in their signature fashion.

"Have you ever heard of the Justice Cabal?"

* * *

Charlotte was an expert when it came to wooing men. A well-timed bat of her eye could make the steeliest knight swoon and the right amount of pout to her lips could get her anything she desired. It was an art form really, requiring just as much expertise and practice as composing or painting, and Charlotte was the undeniable master.

Or so she'd thought. The friggin' nobility was giving her a bit of trouble.

When she'd first joined Corrin's army, Charlotte had found herself a bit overwhelmed. Everywhere she turned there were men of every shape, size, denomination, creed and persuasion. It wouldn't be easy to charm them all but it wasn't long before she found herself up to the challenge. One after the other, they fell for her act but then she set her sights on Prince Takumi. He unnerved her with his sharp eyes and calm repose. It was like he saw to her very core. She knew she had to work fast if she wanted to get his approval.

She'd never seduced a Hoshidian before, much less Hoshidian royalty, so she knew she'd have to play the part even better than usual. But that failed as soon as she opened her mouth and the prince pretended he didn't speak Nohrian. She had nearly blown her lid right then and there by screaming horrible things at him for embarrassing her. But she managed to keep her cool and left instead. There was little else she could do. Being raised in poverty meant she never learned to even speak proper Nohrian, and only knew common, the shared language between Hoshido and Nohr, much less full blown Hoshidian. All she knew in Hoshidian was _Where's the bathroom?_ and _Nohrian scum!_ The latter she'd picked up from her days as a border guard.

So Charlotte turned her attention to the Nohrians and the Hoshidians that weren't absolute assholes and could speak Nohrian. It was tough work getting the men to like her, but it was well worth it when they offered to sharpen her sword for her and brought her thoughtful gifts and talked about how wonderful she was. There were some that saw through the facade (or came too close to her in battle) but they were far and few between. Many of the women disliked her and, though it upset her, it couldn't be helped. It was either pretend to be a helpless, delicate lady or have _everyone_ hate her.

After barely managing to survive the battle at the Bottomless Canyon, she spent two weeks in the infirmary recuperating from a fractured skull and arguing with Benny.

 _"Your act nearly got you killed," he told her, "If you had let yourself be a little unladylike and brawl-"_

 _"That's enough, Benny," she interrupted with a frown. Benny was sweet and a wonderful friend, her best friend in fact, but he didn't understand. He never would._

Naturally, Benny wasn't pleased that immediately upon her discharge from the infirmary she revealed to him her new target; Lord Xander.

Lord Xander was the most eligible bachelor in the entire army and she was determined to get him under her thumb or, at the very least, make him like her. There was no telling of the prestige that came from being a friend or lover of the crown prince. Dreams of untold riches motivated Charlotte more than anything in the past ever had. Since the outbreak of war, her family's troubles had only grown worse; they needed all the help she could give them.

On principle, Charlotte preferred to remain detached from the men she pursued. The few times she found herself genuinely interested, she got her heart broken. In the end, they were all scared away by her true personality.

However, it was easy to maintain her disinterest when the men, on average, were dirty, ugly, and uncivilized. Most men, she found, were great loafing brutes that only cared about women so long as they believed they had a chance of getting lucky. This type of man was the easiest to gain approval from. All it took on her part was a revealing blouse and a flirtatious hello.

The Nohrian prince was nothing like that and it made her skin tingle and her blood hot. Not only was he an incredibly charming, confident individual, Lord Xander was a chiseled Adonis, a pinnacle of male beauty. Charlotte couldn't stare at him for too long; she feared she might melt.

Day after day, Charlotte planned her seduction and toiled to resist his physical charms. By the time she finished her scheming, she had it down to a science. Her every move was calculated and her smile was rehearsed. She waited for the perfect opportunity because she couldn't risk anything not being perfect. It came in the form of Corrin's birthday celebration.

The party was a spur of the moment idea. One minute there was no word of it and the next it was all anyone could talk about. After all, it was all they had to look forward to besides their impending doom. Charlotte was one of the first to learn about it thanks to a few of the men in Corrin's inner circle. They came to her as soon as they received the news themselves. In their haste, they were practically tripping over each other to get to her first. It was satisfying to behold.

The days came and went and the entire camp was abuzz with preparing for the party. The laymen worked tirelessly to expand the tavern to hold a bigger crowd and the few seamstresses available stitched until their fingers went numb. For Corrin's army, this party was the celebration of the century.

When the day of Corrin's birth came, the tavern was packed before the celebration even started. As for Charlotte, she waited for the celebration to be well under way before making an appearance. In her slinky, sheer garment she turned heads and felt a grin spread across her face. It was a good feeling knowing that everyone was watching her.

Finding Lord Xander was simple. He was easily the tallest and exuded such an air of righteousness that it was impossible not to find him. Even as her heart threatened to burst and her blood thrummed, Charlotte cut through the crowd and angled herself directly in his path. He'd have no choice but to talk to her. He spent a great deal of time conversing with a wildly colored girl whose name Charlotte believed to be Pelly and she did her best to appear nonchalant and unassuming. A few errant men approached but she sent them away with a cross expression. When he turned, she leaned forward, pursed her lips and, in the sultriest voice she could muster, began the speech she'd spent weeks practicing, "I've been-"

"You must be Charlotte."

Her eye twitched and her thoughts exploded into dark fury.

 ** _DAMNNIT! WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS INTERRUPTING MY PERFECT ROUTINE LIKE THAT!?_**

"Are you alright?" he asked and she paused in her mental rant. Realizing the horrid expression on her face, she contorted it into a demure smile and said, "I apologize. I was merely a bit shocked that you know my name, Lord Xander."

He arched an eyebrow and she thought, _Shit, this isn't good._

"I have received many less than flattering reports about you," he told her. She nearly short-circuited.

 ** _WHO THE FUCK HAS SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT ME!?_**

"Less than flattering?" she questioned doing her best to radiate innocence. The prince nodded. His lips were tight and his eyebrows furrowed, but his eyes did not leave her face.

 _I can fix this. I can fix this,_ she thought and, leaning forward, she pursed her lips to say, "I can't imagine what terrible things have been said about me but please allow me the chance to clear my name."

"That won't be necessary," he answered, "I've heard enough to know that silver tongue of yours is dangerously sharp."

Charlotte stammered wordlessly, groping desperately for anything but she came up short. More than once, she'd encountered someone that could see through her routine but none had figured her out before she'd even spoken. Something was _seriously off._

"I admire your confidence," Lord Xander continued, "but it belongs on the battlefield, not in ill thought romantic pursuits."

Then the Crown Prince of Nohr turned on his heel and began to sink into the crowd. As the space between them grew, he turned to face her for the last time and added, "Also, please stop sending those crude letters. Enjoy the party!"

To her credit, Charlotte did not fly into an uncontrollable rage immediately. Her face darkened and her manicured nails carved crescents into the palms of her hands. She glared at Lord Xander's retreating form until he was gone from sight. It was then that a man approached her. He was far older than her with yellowing teeth and a potbelly and he laid a filthy hand flat against her shoulder. He said something to her but she couldn't hear him over the thunder in her ears.

She stepped free of his grasp but he followed.

"Hey little lady, I may be no prince but I can make you feel like royalty," the man cooed, attempting to lay his hands on her once more. Charlotte inhaled deeply and squeezed her eyes shut.

When she opened them and exhaled, the man was sprawled on his back on top of a broken table. He groaned aloud as he tried to lift himself up but fell back, unconscious.

The area around her fell silent and the shocked stares burrowed into her skin. Curling her fists she shouted, "What're you looking at!?"

Their eyes darted away from her and conversation resumed. With a reddening face and curled fists, Charlotte's glare was murderous. She dared anyone to look her way so that she might release more aggression. It helped with the nauseating shame; it was easy to ignore her intense embarrassment if she was beating the tar out of someone.

Nobody snuck a glance but she didn't budge. Somebody would slip soon. Eyes glued to the area around her; she replayed the past five minutes in her head.

She had no idea what the hell Xander had meant by "crude letters." During her days as a border guard, she'd degraded herself when times got especially hard by sending sexy letters to men. It was something she was unsurprisingly _very_ good at considering she spent most of her time seducing men but she didn't have the time and the men didn't have the money for her to continue that practice here. Even if she had continued, she _never_ would have sent such a letter to Xander. It was just impolite!

 _Somebody is trying to ruin my good name,_ she thought with a murderous glint in her eye. _Whoever they are, they're fucking dead!_

She was so focused on her frothing thoughts that she didn't even realize that someone had snuck up behind her.

"Uh, Charlotte?"

She spun with her fists raised, ready to pounce. To her surprise, it was Silas. He had been one of the first she'd pursued and perhaps the easiest to fool.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She thought about striking him but decided against it. The moment had passed.

She deflated and drawled, "Get me a drink and I'll tell you."

Then she sauntered towards the bar, knowing full well that he would follow.

* * *

Laslow was having a bad day, a super bad day, the worst bad day, the bad day to end all bad days. He had suspected, of course, that today would be a bad day but had hoped it would turn out otherwise.

It hadn't.

The music was far too loud and the bass chords embedded themselves into his skull. Laslow's body felt as if it were sinking into the floor and he lurched onto the bar, arms coming up just in time to keep his face from bloodying the wood. His right elbow landed in a puddle of split booze and it dampened his skin.

"I shoulda just listened," Laslow moaned to the man beside him. The man eyed him warily and drank from his beer.

"Lady Elise told me, she said, 'Laslow you have to take Corrin to the party and-"

He trailed off as a tiny hiccup burst from his mouth. He blinked as if he wasn't sure the noise had come from his own mouth and then continued.

"I said 'no way!' and she said 'well you have to' and I said 'I can't take Corrin because I-"

He surveyed the room quickly and dipped his head low to keep from being seen. His voice became a harsh whisper.

"I _really_ like Azura but Lady Elise said 'Do it or I'll get Camilla' and I said 'I'm not scared of her' and then she-"

The man had long since rolled his eyes and left but Laslow delivered his tale like he had an audience of thousands. With an anguished moan, he cried, "She went and got Camilla! I had no choice but to do what they wanted."

"But Camilla went and slandered my good name anyway!" Laslow wailed. "Azura said I'm just like everyone said I ammmm!"

He trailed off with an exaggerated scream and slumped against the bar. After a moment of utter silence, he jerked upright, glancing at the now empty seat beside him, and shouted for the bartender.

"I need to mend a broken heart," he moaned bitterly, putting his head into his hands.

The bartender crossed his arms, asking, "How much have you had buddy?"

"Not much sir!" Laslow said, dropping his hands and craning his neck to look up at the man. The bartender raised an eyebrow and Laslow's head bobbed rapidly.

"Not much a bunch of times!"

"Well that's too much," the bartender said and walked to serve another patron further down the bar.

"Have sympathy sir!" Laslow exclaimed, sliding along the bar after him. He knocked into a scantily clad woman and she stumbled away while he toppled over, landing hard on the floor. He stared up at her through swimming vision and thought, _Wow! She looks mad!_

"Watch it asshole!" she seethed, knocking the tip of her shoe into his ribs. He yelped and scrambled backwards, knocking his head off the leg of a bar stool.

"He didn't mean to Charlotte," a familiar voice said and a hand blurred into his vision. He reached for it, missing twice, and allowed the man to pull him to his feet. He wavered and clumsily caught himself on the edge of the bar.

"Thanks Cyrus," Laslow slurred, clapping his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"My name's Silas," Cyrus said, exchanging a glance with the angry woman, but Laslow's attention had already shifted. He stared at the woman's bare shoulders and the shortness of her skirt. His face felt hot though he was too drunk to process why and his head drooped towards her nearly exposed chest.

"Aren't you cold?" he questioned, eyes wide with concern.

"Pervert!" the woman screeched and shot forward to attack him. Laslow's expression slackened but he was rather unaware of the trouble befalling him. If not for Cyrus, the gentleman that he was, launching himself between them and holding the frothing woman back, Laslow would have been shredded to ribbons by the woman's hot pink talons. Cyrus grabbed her wrists and hauled her away kicking and screaming.

Laslow waved solemnly after them feeling rather abandoned by their sudden departure. The musicians played his favorite waltz and he spun drunkenly in place announcing, "This is my song!"

He didn't make it to the dance floor.

Someone caught him by the elbow and hauled him back to the bar. His head lulled as he was forced down onto a stool. Two figures came into view. He recognized them immediately and felt both anger and fear. The anger came first.

Tipping towards her, he slurred, "This is your fault Corrin! Azura _hates_ me now!"

Corrin's face twisted and the glitter on her eyelids sparkled in the light. Laslow thought that was pretty funny; _Corrin in makeup!_

He snorted and they exchanged a wary glance.

"I didn't even see him start drinking," Xander sighed.

"Leo said he was going around finishing off cups that people left sitting around" Corrin explained.

"Gods."

It pissed him off that Corrin ignored him so he waved his hand in her face and called, "Helloooo!"

But it wasn't Corrin that spoke.

"Laslow, I'm going to take you to your room now."

"No!" he protested, drawing out the o. "How can I protect you from my room?"

Xander sighed and turned to Corrin.

"Are you coming?"

She shook her head and Laslow mimicked the movement, wondering if his hair moved the same way when he did.

"I'll go talk to Azura," Corrin muttered. As she left, Laslow gasped and tipped towards her shouting, "Azura? I love Azura!"

"Come on," Xander grunted, helping Laslow off the stool. He stumbled and grabbed onto Xander's shoulder. The crown prince kept a vice like grip on his arm as he led him through the crowd.

At the back of the room, he thought he saw a splash of blue hair and his feet moved towards it but his torso stayed in place. He tried again and Xander yanked him back. How was he supposed to find Azura if Xander didn't let go?

He pried at the steel hand with his fingers but it didn't flinch.

"Let _gooo!"_ Laslow wailed but Xander didn't. He opened the door and Laslow was hit with a burst of air so cold it was like a slap in the face. He dug his heels into the floor.

"I don't want to go out there!" he whined. "It's cold."

"You'll be warm enough soon," Xander said, pulling him towards the blistering cold and certain death.

"No!" Laslow cried and he grabbed onto the door handle as tightly as his boozy joints would allow. Surprisingly, his boozy joints allowed a lot. Xander tugged on his arm but Laslow lost no ground; he was firmly cemented in the doorframe. Though he did sway severely the longer he stayed still.

Xander sighed nosily and released his grip on Laslow's arm. Before Laslow had time to react, Xander hoisted him up into the air and flung him over his shoulder. Laslow's chin slammed off of Xander's shoulder blade and it would leave him with a peculiar bruise in the morning but, at the moment, he was too plastered to care.

"This degrades both of us," Xander muttered as the doors slammed shut behind them. His grip on Laslow was even stronger than before and his fingers dug deep into Laslow's skin. Later, Laslow would be grateful for this. On his own twenty-first birthday, he'd been so drunk that he had needed to be carried in a similar manner and Xander had dropped him. Onto a solid stone pathway.

Laslow squirmed but he didn't really try to escape; he had already resigned himself to his fate. Xander said nothing though he was very blatantly embarrassed at having to carry his retainer in such a way. He walked swiftly and it was not long before they reached Laslow's room. The door was locked but Laslow managed to produce the key from his pocket.

Xander unlocked the door and set Laslow down, immediately closing the door behind him to prevent any escapes.

Laslow attempted to remove his shirt but only got so far as getting it stuck around his head. Xander stepped in to help but Laslow stumbled away shouting, "I can do it myself!"

He couldn't of course and it took five minutes of him struggling to realize this. With a huff, he pulled his shirt back down and slurred, "I'm leaving it on."

Then he dropped to his knees and vomited. Xander emitted a shout of disgust as Laslow continued to throw up wetly and nosily. Laslow threw up the entire contents of his stomach until there was nothing left but stomach bile. He retched for a few minutes more and then he toppled over. Xander threw a spare blanket over the sick as Laslow's head hit the ground with a tiny thud.

"I'm dying," he moaned. Xander grabbed his hand, gently pulling him to his feet and directed him to his bed. The sheets were soft but the bed was cold. He didn't want to lie down but he knew Xander would try to make him. So he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "I'm sorry I dated Corrin."

"It's okay," Xander said, "Lie down."

"I'm _really_ sorry though," Laslow insisted. "Like _really super_ sorry."

"It's fine," Xander sighed. Laslow pushed against the mattress, intending to stand, but Xander pushed him back down. As Xander continued, in vain, to force Laslow to lie down, he said, "I didn't _want_ to date her."

"I know," Xander responded, shoving Laslow down against the pillow. Quickly, Xander threw the blankets over him and took a step back as relief crossed his face. Then Laslow shot back upright and Xander threw his hands up and sighed in exasperation.

"I still have my shoes on!" Laslow exclaimed, reaching for his feet. He fumbled to undo the knot and, after only seconds of trying, he managed to get his fingers entwined in the laces. Xander stepped in to help and Laslow leaned back, content to let him do all the work.

"She didn't want to date me either," Laslow announced when his thoughts bounced back to the previous conversation. Xander's fingers froze over the knots and Laslow exclaimed, "I know! Guess she likes you after all."

Xander removed his shoes and tossed them away. Laslow wiggled his toes and flopped down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Roll onto your side," Xander commanded and Laslow did but only because that was how he normally slept anyway.

"I'm going to leave now."

"Good," Laslow huffed. "You're so annoying."

"I'll remember that you said that," Xander drawled but Laslow ignored him, snuggling into his covers.

He was just so relieved his bad day was over that he was asleep within seconds of Xander closing the door.

* * *

Gunter had never been one for parties but he could not resist making an appearance. He found himself chuckling at the abundance of youth and the fools that everyone seemed to be making of themselves. Though he found himself missing his younger days often, he never wished to return to them. He was not a strong enough man to relive the murder of his family.

It was astonishing that Corrin was turning twenty-one. It seemed only yesterday that she'd been eight years old and brought into his care for the first time. She'd been so tiny then and so very scared. It had taken months to earn her trust and even more to befriend her. Now, it seemed inconceivable that there had ever been a time that she did not rely on him. Anytime there was trouble, Corrin came to him and it would be a lie to say that he did not enjoy her presence immensely. Though his heart was old, it was still capable of love. Witnessing her grow into a steadfast and capable leader fortified his weary bones with overwhelming pride but, as much as it pained him, he strove to lessen their time together. The more independent she became, the better a leader she would become.

This decision was not one he had made lightly but after that horrid battle at the Bottomless Canyon, he feared he had little time left to foster Corrin's independence. His memory was growing spottier; he was beginning to lose entire days. His nights were sleepless and sometimes, he could swear he was hearing voices. Soon, his weathered body would give out on him. He did not want Corrin to be lost without him.

"Gunter, you cad!"

Jakob approached and smirked.

"I did not picture you as one that enjoyed parties," he remarked. Gunter frowned and said, "I'm not."

"Then why are you here?" the snide butler snickered. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes brighter than usual. Gunter smacked the boy's cheek lightly with the back of his hand and questioned, "Have you been drinking?"

"Perhaps I have," Jakob responded haughtily, rubbing at his cheek. "Felicia's watching after Corrin."

Gunter glowered but before he could say anything Jakob cried, "Oh go suck an egg old man!"

Then he was gone.

Gunter only shook his head. Jakob was more trouble than he was worth but he his unflinching loyalty to Corrin was redeeming. Dedication like that deserved a break every once in awhile. Though if anyone asked, Gunter would only add this indiscretion to Jakob's lengthy list.

He began to move through the crowd once more, keeping his eyes peeled for silvery curls. It was as he was searching that he had another episode.

For a moment, the strumming of the band and the exuberant chit chat of the party-goers overwhelmed him and his head spun. As he grabbed for a chair to steady himself, his thoughts disembodied into a garbled question of, **_"WhERe'S cORrIn?"_**

The box in his hand grew oddly heavy and he feared he might pass out. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the feeling was gone.

He sighed and scratched at his head. He'd gone to the infirmary on multiple occasions but nobody had been able to give him any answers.

 _"It's part of getting old,"_ they told him. Like they knew from experience and were seventy instead of twenty-five.

Nearby, a hearty, snorting laugh sounded and he turned to find Lady Camilla grasping her stomach with tears streaming from her eyes. Lord Leo leaned back in his chair, a grin exaggerating his high cheekbones. The cause of Lady Camilla's laugher seemed to be something the Hoshidian princess, Hinoka, had said as her eyes were mischievous and her smile appropriately wicked. In the past few days, she and Lady Camilla had struck up quite a friendship and one could not be found without the other.

Lady Camilla's hooting laugh drew attention but that only made her laugh harder and more ardently. Soon, even Lord Leo and Lady Hinoka were laughing with her until all of their faces were red.

A gentle smile crossed Gunter's face. After the suffering they'd been through, it was pleasant to see them enjoying themselves. For a moment, Gunter found himself wondering why Lord Xander was missing from the group. Though he'd grown into a charming young man, Gunter knew that Xander was still a shy boy at heart. He rarely strayed far from his siblings or his retainers unless he had to.

So that meant he was with Corrin.

As Gunter understood it, the relationship between the two had been on uneasy footing for a great deal of time but it was slowly changing for the better. Corrin told him that they'd begun to train together and that she felt Lord Xander was finally beginning to trust in her ability as a result of their increased time together.

 _"There's still a considerable bit of doubt,"_ she'd explained, _"but at least now I'm pretty certain that he doesn't hate me."_

But that had been a few days ago and Gunter hadn't spoken to her since. He hoped things were still on the incline; Lord Xander's cold treatment had made her absolutely miserable.

Gunter turned his attention to the dance floor and, sure enough, he was able to pick out Lord Xander towering above the others. When he spun, Gunter could make out the tiny form of Corrin with him. Even at a distance, he could see that she was beaming.

Even in their youth, those two had a special kind of bond. While it had masqueraded in the guise of friendly affection for years, anyone could see that it was becoming more than that. Gunter knew that Corrin certainly didn't regard any of the Nohrians as her brethren anymore. The honorifics of brother and sister, though in short supply before, were completely absent. She loved them, but nothing could salvage the betrayal that permeated her childhood with them.

Gunter knew a great many things about Corrin that he doubted anyone else did. In return, she knew more about him then he had ever permitted anyone else to. He had shared everything except the true fate of his family. She had healed his bitter heart but not even she could heal that wound; nothing could.

"Gunter!"

Corrin tore through the dancers and rushed at him. Arms outstretched, she caught him in a massive hug. She smelled heavily of perfume and, when she pulled away, he saw that her eyelids were coated in glittering shadow and her lips were dark red. Her hair had been delicately styled out of its traditional wavy mess and she wore a dress that he knew was not hers. Someone, Lady Camilla most likely, had even managed to shove her consistently bare feet into a pair of towering heels. She looked so much older than twenty-one.

"What do you think?" she asked with a spin. "Camilla and Felicia insisted I dress up for the event."

"You have grown up far too fast," he told her and she grinned. Stiffly, he held out the box to her.

"Gunter! You didn't have to!" she exclaimed but she took the box from him all the same. Carefully, she tugged the ribbon free and removed the lid. She took the gift from inside and held it. She said nothing and, though he desperately wanted to know if she liked it, he did not want to press her, especially if she was going to call him foolish for giving her a worthless piece of sentiment.

She tried to speak but couldn't seem to make a noise. Instead, she threw her arms around him again and squeezed. She sniffed loudly.

"This is the most wonderful gift!" she announced at last when she leaned away. Her dark eyes watered and she blinked away tears.

"I can't believe you kept this," she said in astonishment. She turned the ball over and over in her hand, staring at the frayed stitching in amazement.

"Did I ever tell you the story behind it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Garon was in an especially foul mood one day. He summoned me and handed me a whip. 'You must teach Corrin to behave!' he said, almost yelling."

Corrin laughed, "Was I truly that problematic?"

"Not in the least," Gunter answered, "But you were very closed off and that displeased Garon greatly. So I took the whip as I was instructed and I made my way to your room."

Corrin listened with rapt attention. She passed the ball gently between her two hands, sliding her fingers across the old leather.

"Forgive me Corrin, but I truly thought I could strike you. All it took was one look at your face and I turned right around, returned to my room, and broke that whip down into leather. That's what this ball is made from."

"Oh Gunter," Corrin gushed between sniffs, "You old bleeding heart."

"Happy birthday," he told her and she hugged him again.

Gunter didn't mind in the least. Maybe he really was a bleeding heart.

It was this thought that plagued him as he left the tavern. He had barely gotten through the doors when another dizzy spell hit him. He stumbled against the side of the building and somebody called, "Hey! Are you alright?"

He waved them off in annoyance and they left him alone. He held his head between tense fingers and thought, " **alMosT TimE tO oPEn thE GaTeS."**

The dizziness didn't fade and he stumbled forwards, navigating blindly with outstretched arms.

"Damn, I want to be as far gone as that guy!" somebody shouted, following it with a hee-hawing sort of laugh.

By some divine luck, he managed to find the way back to his room. The last thing he thought before succumbing to a buzzing darkness was _I hope Corrin had a good birthday._

* * *

 **A/N: So I went from saying I was going to be a week late with the new update and then I go and post two chapters in that same week haha. I know, I'm confused too.**

 **This chapter was already pretty much written (just needed a few tweaks & edits) but it reads concurrent to the previous chapter so I decided to post it early instead of waiting. It's also been my favorite chapter to write thus far. It's been edited a thousand times and it's probably as old as the first chapter of this fic (literally this was the chapter that sparked this whole story somehow omg). I pretty much just picked my favorite Nohrians (sans Shiro) and my fingers did the rest.**  
 **So Shiro... I almost felt bad writing his section because the poor guy's been through enough already...**  
 **Of the 3 from Awakening, Odin is 100% my favorite and I have been anxiously awaiting the chance to write him. He's so adorkable and I love him.**  
 **Charlotte is one of my top three Conquest faves so I really hope I did her justice.**  
 **Okay, I've always headcannoned Laslow as a lithe, small dude (he takes after Olivia lol) and I mention in the last chapter that he's only a few inches taller than Corrin so as I was writing Laslow's section I was like a) he's a lightweight and b) he's the perfect size to be manhandled and that's how I went from him lamenting his broken heart to being slung over Xander's shoulder like a pouting child. I love it too much to not include it.**  
 **Also, random question, but who do you guys pair Olivia with in Awakening? I've always been a fan of her and Henry but honestly I don't think she has any particularly bad supports. I'm just curious lol**  
 **This has been my favorite chapter to write thus far. It's been edited a thousand times and it's probably as old as the first chapter of this fic (literally this was the chapter that sparked this whole story somehow omg). I pretty much just picked my favorite Nohrians (sans Shiro) and my fingers did the rest.**

 **MadameHyde: Thanks for the review and the tip about romance scenes. I'll definitely keep that in mind for the next one :)**


	23. Invasion

**Corrin receives a vision and things take a turn for the worse.**

* * *

In the early dark of morning, only two hours after the party had ended and she'd gone to bed, Corrin awoke into nothingness, unsure of everything but her own existence. She curled her fingers outwards but only scraped at stale air. Shifting her legs, she found her body to be on cold stone instead of the soft cushion of her mattress. Though she searched her memories, she could not remember how she had come to be here.

There was no light and the stifling scent of dust and cobwebs was overpowering but not unpleasant.

 _It smells like the cathedral in the Northern Fortress,_ she thought and her fingers curled.

Religion had never been imposed upon her during her youth in Nohr, one of the few things she was given a choice on, so she was not a frequent occupant of the ornate cathedral housed within the Northern Fortress but, in her later years, she visited more and more in the company of a newly acquired handmaiden.

Lilith was the only one that ever made a point of praying in the cathedral. If not for her loving care, the Dusk Dragon idol would still be buried beneath years of dust, pathetic and unloved. Gunter was too jaded, Jakob too cynical, Felicia and Flora prescribed to a different faith and she was simply too daunted by the ebony dragon head that stared at her to brave the cathedral by herself.

But Lilith went every day, sometimes twice a day, and would kneel before the garish statue and pray until her eyes drooped with sleep. Corrin was certain she slept in the cathedral some nights.

But Lilith was gone and, though Corrin's hand may not have dealt the fatal blow, it was her fault.

"And this is my punishment," Corrin said in a voice that was half thought, half spoken. She moved her feet in the dark, trying to swing them underneath her, but to no avail. The darkness was so absolute there was nothing she could do to make sense of where her legs were at the given moment. All she could do was shift and turn and scramble, hoping for some sort of miracle, some form of elucidation.

It came in the form of a single candle that burned suddenly in front of her. She blinked away tears and moved away, repelled by the sudden light. The candle blurred and then there were two, four, eight, twelve candles burning in a semi circle before her.

The area was one that was numbly familiar to her in a way that Hoshido had been; recognizable but too painful to remember. Two steps before her raised into a round dais and the ceiling above her vaulted into nothingness, reminiscent of the soaring ceilings of Nohrian persuasion but more streamlined and weightless. A massive black veil encompassed the wall behind the dais; its folds so rigid that the whole thing seemed to be fashioned of stone rather than fabric. All manner of flora burst through cracks in the tile and blossomed from the eyes of ancient statues standing erect throughout the area but that didn't make sense. The place should not have been as overgrown as it was.

But Corrin couldn't say why.

It was not until a figure appeared in the center of the dais that realization struck. Her chest heaved as her breath quickened and her pulse raced.

 _She's here,_ Corrin thought feverishly, _in her temple._

In the flickering light, Lilith was much larger than Corrin could remember. The edges of her scales seemed razor sharp and her mouth hooked downwards so she was sterner as well. Her form wavered between solid and gaseous, sometimes melding with the space behind her.

"Lilith!" Corrin shouted, lurching forward on hand and knee towards the base of the dais.

"Hush," the little dragon murmured and she did.

There was a sudden ease in her mind, weighing her fervid questions and insisting that the intricacies of how she had come to be there had already been explained, that she understood everything. She didn't but she couldn't make herself demand an explanation or express shock at Lilith's presence. All she could do was stare and wait.

"I can't protect you anymore Corrin. When you leave this place, I can't protect you," the little dragon said and her voice was so resonate and beautiful that Corrin was certain she had misremembered everything about the little dragon.

When Lilith had finished speaking, it was as if a weight was lifted from Corrin's tongue. But still, she could not bring herself to question the place or Lilith's presence. Instead, she blurted, "What?"

"Haven't you noticed that you haven't had any nightmares?"

And she hadn't but now that Lilith had said it, Corrin knew that she had not had a nightmare since the night before the battle at the Bottomless Canyon.

"I guess I hadn't. I was so focused with-"

She trailed off and stared at the grass growing between the floor tiles. It was noble really, striving for life with such ardent desire that it broke stone and stretched ever upwards to the ceiling. Maybe someday it would crack the ceiling and reach the open air. Maybe but probably not.

"Xander is rather handsome," Lilith chimed and there was a cheerful lilt to her voice that sounded so much like the Lilith that Corrin knew.

But guilt twisted her stomach and flattened her lips so she did not think of the familiarity but rather her foolishness at pursuing romance instead of the enemy.

"Everything changes now, Corrin. You must not succumb or everyone you love dies."

"Lilith, what are you saying? Why are you here? How are you here?" Corrin asked, bringing herself to her knees as her tongue loosened enough for her to demand answers.

The little dragon's tail twitched ever so slightly.

"I am the eternal protector of this place, I will always be here. It is the price I must pay for desecrating holy ground with my sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? You mean when you gave your life for mine?"

Corrin's leg throbbed suddenly and it felt like it was being sliced in two. The pain spilled over her tongue so potent that it tasted of blood and she rubbed at the raised scar, willing the phantom pain to stop.

Lilith watched with hidden eyes.

"Yes. Suicide is blasphemous when committed on holy ground," Lilith explained softly, "I'm lucky the astral dragons even accepted my plea after taking such desperate measures."

The air around her seemed to waver and Corrin wondered why that was.

"Holy ground? I don't understand."

"This temple was once used to commune with a god," the little dragon stated simply.

"Lilith, you're not making any sense. What is this place?"

"You're asking the wrong question," she said with a tiny laugh that had no mirth. "It's not what _is_ this place but what _was."_

She flipped in place, swirling through the air in a perfect spiral, and the candle flames shot upwards. They caught on the fringe of the massive veil covering the far wall. Flames licked across the entirety of it and it burned with great light. Though the fire roared and scorched the veil to cinders, there was no heat. If anything, it stole the little heat there was and the air grew bitter and empty.

Rising unsteadily, Corrin took three shaky steps forward, coming to a stop on the edge of the dais, staring up at the hissing flames. The fire ate through the remainder of the fabric and she could just make out the edges of mosaic inlaid in the stone.

As the smoke cleared, she could make out the outline of a monster, stark against the graying tile.

"Anankos," she breathed, staring up at the pattern in shock.

The veil had long since disappeared but the fire continued to burn, racing across the fractures in the tile and sinking into the grouting. It shimmered and faded across the mosaic, animating the beast and making its presence known.

"Have you not wondered why it was so simple to travel from this place to Valla or how you could speak the name of Anankos here and not be devoured by his curse?"

Lilith's eyes were empty shadows as the fire raged behind her. She only stared forward, staring at Corrin but looking through her, seeing more. There was an ancient wisdom in the planes of her draconic face. Corrin couldn't say whether or not it had always been there.

"This place _is_ Valla."

"That's impossible," Corrin said as her eyes darted between the writhing mosaic and the grim expression on Lilith's scaly face.

"There is so much that you do not know and only so much I can tell you," Lilith said, "But you must believe me when I say that this place it Valla."

"The lake Azura took you through is the very one that lies beyond the southern gates and the floating isles are just west of here."

Corrin wanted to protest and to insist that it was impossible but it hit her too deeply for it to be a lie.

"How has this place survived?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"Azura's father, the last king of Valla, gave his life so that the divine dragons would protect it and his people. But people can only survive for so long within closed walls. They had to leave eventually."

"But why this place? What's so special about it?"

"This was Castle Cadro, the capital of Valla, and now it is the last bastion of hope against Anankos' evil."

"But Gyges-"

"Gyges was once the capital but now it is only a castle in name alone. Its true nature is imprisonment. When Anankos began to delve into madness, the Vallites lured him into slumber and trapped him within its walls," Lilith interrupted, her form suddenly more corporal than it had been.

"It's a prison."

Corrin pictured the sketch lying on her desk, the one drawn by a missing scout, of the castle and felt a twinge of sadness that such a beautiful structure had been desecrated by the monster within it.

"Yes, Anankos cannot leave but he has little need to. His powers extend beyond the physical."

There was nothing but the slow crackle of the embers and the flickering whispers of the candles. Corrin did not process the information; it settled within her and weighed on her heart.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have stayed if I told you?"

Corrin eyed the smoldering mosaic behind Lilith and knew that she would not have.

"Why tell me now?"

"The enemy is within the walls," Lilith stated, "This place matters not anymore."

"What?" Corrin shouted. "We're being invaded?"

"Someone has let them in," Lilith said. "There's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Someone let them-?"

She trailed off and in the silence she thought she heard screaming.

"There's a traitor amongst you," Lilith said and Corrin knew for certain that she could hear screaming.

"Who?" Corrin demanded, climbing the dais. The smoldering likeness of Anankos exploded into a burning inferno once more and Corrin threw her arm over her eyes.

"There's no time!" Lilith answered and a massive pounding sounded from all around them, reverberating in Corrin's skull and making her teeth ache. The candles flickered and their flames grew shorter. Lilith's small form thinned and Corrin shouted, "Wait! None of this makes sense!"

 _"I'm sorry Corrin,"_ Lilith said and her voice came from within Corrin's own thoughts. _"I can't tell you any more. It's time to wake up."_

With a gasping breath, Corrin awoke on the dais, utterly alone and completely in the dark. Even without seeing, she knew the veil was gone and that Anankos looked at her through inlaid ruby eyes.

* * *

As Corrin truly awakened in the temple, an undead army breached the walls. They had come through the gates first but the hoard was so massive that they took to climbing the walls and pouring out over the top of them.

They razed everything they touched and left nothing but gore and fire in their wake. In the winter air, the stink of their rotting flesh was more potent, more unholy.

Their leader strode among them, menacing in an ornate headpiece and wielding twin blades. Once, he had been a handsome man with a lithe, enticing build and bright eyes but he had been dead a very long time. Parts of his face had withered away and his entire right hand was only yellowing bone but he swung his dual blades as accurately as he had in his living days.

Those that recognized him were mowed down in their shock and those that did not were slaughtered in their terror.

The horde made short work of the huts spanning the courtyard and the people within them were either too hung over from the party or too weak to fend them off. With the little people put down, the horde turned to the fortress itself and tore through the rest of the camp to get there.

As the cacophony of screams quieted one by one, Anankos' horde continued onward to the fortress in an unstoppable undead tide.

* * *

Yato was not at her bedside like it should have been. In fact, it wasn't anywhere to be found in her bedroom. She had turned the entire room upside down looking for it and it simply wasn't there.

Before her sleepwalk to the temple, which was the only explanation she could conjure to explain how she'd gotten there, her unconscious mind had enough sense to dress in her battle armor but not enough to grab Yato on the way out.

In the end, she had to give up the search and pray that she hadn't left Yato in the temple in her haste to leave. She'd managed to dodge the horde on her way back but had seen the devastation it had wrought. Bodies burned and the place she had called home lay in ashes but she forced herself forward, towards the fortress.

As the screams were replaced by guttural silence, her feet moved faster, barreling to the imposing stone walls. The night air burned at her skin and would develop frostbite with continued exposure. It was the least of her concerns.

The horde had yet to reach the place where her family dwelled but that was only because it took its time slaughtering the rest that had been sitting ducks.

 _How many dead?_ she thought, _I should have known._

But she hadn't and now there were insurmountable casualties. Perhaps months ago she would have hoped that they found escape or fought off the undead but she had been at war too long to entertain notions such as that. Hundreds were dead; there was no hoping for better.

A shriek sounded and ended in the span of a second and she whirled in place to stare at the burning wasteland behind her. She could make out shambling shapes of twisted corpses drawing nearer and hoped they could not spot her. The only way to outrun the horde would be in dragon form and she didn't think she could handle the smell of it again.

As she continued forward, she fingered the smooth stone hanging from her neck. She rolled it between thumb and forefinger, speeding across frozen grass, and hoping she didn't have to use it.

 _I hope Kana won't either,_ she thought and then she came to a dead halt.

 _Kana._

She whirled in place again, staring at the desolation, heart in her throat. Her heart willed her forward, begging her feet to move towards certain death to confirm the safety of the boy and his brother. But she couldn't, no matter how much her entire being screamed at her to.

Corrin turned and ran to the fortress again, faster this time with each step punctuated by fear for children that were not hers.

* * *

As it turned out, the children had made it safely into the fortress, suffering only mild physical injuries but extensive mental ones. Only Shiro had seen extensive violence but even he had never experienced such savagery and brutality as possessed by the undead horde.

They stood huddled together in the back of the grand foyer, weapons drawn and each wracked with invisible terror. There was no enemy to fight yet but the horde was fast approaching and none of them intended to be caught unawares.

A barricade had been erected in haste by the others when it became clear that there would be no more survivors of the initial attack. There were maybe a hundred, maybe less but definitely not more, huddled in the foyer brandishing weapons and dressed in full battle armor. Many of them, like Shiro, were fending off both residual drunkenness and impending hangovers. They were in dire straits.

As far as Siegbert could tell, everyone of import was present and the thought upset him more than it should have.

 _How is it that only the important ones survive?_ he thought bitterly and felt both guilt and resolution. The important ones were his family but did they deserve to live any more than all the ones that had been slaughtered simply for not having the luxury of staying within the fortress?

"Where's mama?" Kana whispered in a tiny, fear-stricken voice, interrupting Siegbert's inner monologue. Siegbert's eyes burned through the crowd, searching but not finding.

Xander conversed with Prince Ryoma and Siegbert had just assumed that Corrin would be with him but hadn't bothered to look. Now that he had looked there and everywhere else, he realized that Corrin was nowhere to be seen.

As his fear heightened, he could hear himself snapping _"You're not my mother"_ and remembering how good it had felt to tell her that, even if a part of him felt like it was lying. But now, he felt only mute horror that those might be his last words to her.

The only ones seemingly aware of Corrin's absence were her retainers who squabbled loudly in the corner. One of them, Kaze, held Yato in a white knuckle grip. All of their eyes were on the door, hoping and waiting.

There was a definitive still about the place that unnerved Siegbert and he knew it was because nobody knew whether Corrin was alive or dead. At his side, Kana reached this same conclusion and began to weep.

Shiro grimaced at the high pitched cries and had to dismiss himself to sit on the steps, hands over his ears and spear leaned against his shoulder. Siegbert offered his hand to his brother and Kana took it. His grip was weak.

From beyond the barricade, the sound of shuffling and creaking grew louder and Siegbert's stomach clenched.

Images of death that he would never truly process flooded the forefront of his thoughts and he could hear his father saying, _"You're not ready for war."_

Siegbert gripped the hilt of his sword tight in his dominant hand and squeezed Kana's hand hard with his right.

"We can't wait for her any longer," Ryoma announced, loud enough so that Siegbert heard, and moved to the grand staircase. Shiro scampered away when he drew close and returned to the group.

With an extended finger, Ryoma traced something into the banister and there was a sudden scraping noise.

And just as the stairs settled and the tunnel lay totally exposed, Corrin appeared at the top of the stairs. The left side of her was full of glass shards and she trailed blood as she flew down the steps, having to jump to the shifted steps.

Siegbert released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Without warning, the group exploded with sudden sound.

"Corrin!"

"What happened to you?"

"Are you alright?"

The entire foyer crowded around her suddenly and they had to fight their way through the crowd to the front. Her retainers plucked glass from her skin and Elise and Sakura healed the wounds simultaneously. They spoke at the same time asking, "What happened to you?"

"Swung down from a parapet, broke through the window in one of the bedrooms," Corrin huffed, picking the last pieces of glass from her forearm. Once she was healed and no longer riddled with glass, Kana could no longer contain himself. Ripping free of Siegbert's grasp, he threw himself against her.

Corrin stumbled but did not push him away, only hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he heard her murmur to his brother and averted his eyes quickly when she turned her attention to him.

"You climbed up to the parapets?" Jakob demanded and Corrin nodded, eyes flat. The butler scoffed but there was warmth to his disdain.

"So nice of you to join us," Leo drawled, emerging from the crowd to scowl at Corrin. The rest of his family appeared as well, making their way to stand beside her.

Siegbert was glad to see a smile creep its way onto her face when she saw his father.

"As nice as this reunion is," Takumi drawled, moving to her side with his brothers and sisters, "we need to get the hell out of here."

Corrin nodded and her expression hardened.

"We need to blow the tunnel behind us," Leo announced, "so that they can't follow."

The others nodded and Siegbert found himself breaking forward and blurting, "What about the survivors?"

"There are no survivors," Gunter said and Siegbert was taken aback by the certainity in the old man's voice. Everyone else nodded with grim acceptance, eyeing the trembling barricade.

Soleil pulled him back, gripping his hand so hard that the bones were close to splintering.

"I'll stay behind to collapse it," Leo continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. At his sides, Niles and Odin said nothing. They had no qualms about staying behind.

"And I'll provide cover," Takumi announced. In their exchange, Siegbert found himself thinking of Shiro.

Leo stared at the other prince sideways but did not object.

"I'll stay too!" Elise chirped, moving to stand at Leo's side. "You always need a healer with you!"

Takumi glanced to his sister and Sakura came forward as well, indicating the same.

"Not all of you need to stay," Hinoka said, eyes fixed on her brother and sister.

"Well I must," Leo announced haughtily, "I'm the only one with enough magical expertise to collapse the tunnel."

"And I'll keep you alive long enough to," Takumi retorted and Siegbert scowled. Soleil was staring at him and he met her eye, wondering if his and Shiro's arguments sounded just as frail.

"There's no time to argue," Gunter interrupted and, as if on cue, the barricade quivered with sudden force. Their talking had covered up the sounds of the encroaching horde.

It didn't have to be said twice. What remained of Corrin's army ran for the tunnel, unconcerned with who was or wasn't staying.

Siegbert wanted to run with them but stayed for his brother, who was still glued to Corrin's side.

He couldn't hear what she said to her brothers and sisters but it ended in tense expressions all around. Then she moved to the tunnel, Kana at her side.

As they entered the tunnel, Siegbert turned to look back at the shuddering barricade and to rush his friends forward. In his backwards glance, he saw Takumi send his retainers away and he found sudden fear well in his chest.

 _If someone died in my history,_ Siegbert thought, _do they always have to?_

He buried the thought with every other buried thing in his head and calmed himself by thinking, _Fate is not so cruel._

* * *

 _"Hold out for as long as you can,"_ Corrin had said only ten minutes prior but Leo didn't think that it would be much longer. The undead horde was making short work of their barricade and it would only be a few short moments before they tore through.

"Come on Leo!" Elise shouted from the mouth of the tunnel, "We don't have much time!"

Leo grimaced but ordered the retreat. A smirk came to his face at the Hoshidian prince's obvious annoyance with his authority. Though he fell into step beside him, Takumi scowled and opened his mouth to make a response when his body locked into place and his head lulled forward.

Startled, Leo skid to a halt. Niles came up beside him but Leo threw his arm up to stop the archer's movement. Behind them, the undead horde continued to dismantle their barricade.

The air around the other boy thickened and condescended into a veil of smoke. Before Leo could blink, Takumi shot upright and drew the Fujin Yumi at breakneck speed, aiming its arrow between Leo's eyes.

"What's wrong with him!?" Sakura wailed from the mouth of the tunnel with Subaki at her side. Niles swung his hand outwards and Subaki lifted her under the arms and drug her away as fast as he could.

Black tendrils of smoke billowed around Takumi, coming from his eyes and his mouth and Leo was too familiar with possession to be surprised by it. But he was surprised that Takumi had fallen prey. The other boy had shown absolutely no signs of possession and the onset was so sudden that Leo would have said it was impossible if he weren't witness to it. Brynhildr came to life in his grasp and he spoke the words to strike Takumi down before he killed them.

"Do it!" Niles screamed, firing arrow after arrow through the openings the encroaching horde had made in their barricade. Leo hesitated.

Though the Fujin Yumi blazed with light and power, Takumi did not shoot. His hands shook and the arrow wavered and his eyes were wet with tears. Leo had never seen anything quite like it. Takumi was in the grip of a full possession and yet he was still able to fight it. By all means, he should have been nothing more than an empty husk at that point, devoured by his own rage, but he wasn't.

The Hoshidian prince's lips moved in silence but Leo knew what he was begging, he'd never been surer of anything in his life.

 _"Leave me."_

In that moment, Leo found a budding respect for the other prince. Takumi was much stronger than he had given him credit for, stronger than he could ever be.

Leo closed Brynhildr.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Niles screamed and Leo ignored him, commanding instead, "Full retreat!"

They fled into the tunnel and the barricade burst apart just as Leo crossed the threshold.

"We've got to bring it down!" Leo shouted and Odin nodded, laying his hand flat against the stone.

"No!" Sakura wailed. "Takumi's still out there!"

Subaki held her in place though she struggled against him. Elise stood beside them, eyes narrow and jaw set with an expression she must have picked up from their older brother. He nodded to her, silently asking if she understood the situation. She nodded in return, staring outwards in solemn reflection.

The leader of the horde strode through the remnants of the barricade and Leo recoiled in shock. He had never met the man that the Hoshidians called father but had seen his likeness enough to recognize him, even with bits of his face rotted away.

The dead king of Hoshido moved towards his son with lurching footfalls. His movements were not as nimble as Arete's had been and his body in much worse condition. He was a bit more refined than the faceless corpses and the moldering skeletons but only just.

Takumi shuddered more violently and his face contorted as he fought his possession. Leo feared for him but there was nothing to be done.

 **"whAt a WasTe,"** Sumeragi hissed but the voice was not his. It was too archaic, too eldritch.

With blinding speed, Sumeragi plunged his sword through Takumi's back, piercing the archer's heart. Takumi dropped to his knees and fell forward, Fujin Yumi clattering from his grasp. Sakura's screamed but it was muffled by Subaki forcing his hand over her mouth.

"Now Odin!" Leo commanded and Odin nodded, sending a burst of magic into the silent stone. Leo was drawn from doing the same as Sakura managed to free herself from Subaki's grasp and launched forward, heading for her fallen brother. Leo snatched her with his free arm and failed to send his half of the magic into the stone. The roof of the tunnel shuttered but it did not fall.

The next moments he would remember in shunted memories, fuzzy and unclear, because everything happened too fast.

As he brought Sakura into his grasp, Elise rushed past, flying out of the tunnel. Effie reached for Elise with a scream but she darted out of reach, twin pigtails disappearing from sight. The tunnel came down after she crossed through as if it had been waiting for her passage. The rocks fell with crushing finality and after they stood still, Leo could hear nothing but the discord in his blood.

Before he even realized that he had moved his fingers dug into the rock so desperately that the skin split apart and blood ran across the jagged surfaces, leaving tiny crimson trails like some tasteless work of abstract art. Leo's lips formed his sister's name in punctuated shrieks.

Arms wrapped across his chest and flung him backwards. He spun and hit the wall hard but neither the jolt from the impact nor the crunching bone in his wrist righted his mind. The ringing in his ears persisted as he drew himself upright, spitting blood from his mouth, and lurching back towards the collapse.

Niles grabbed his wrists and shouted wordlessly at him. His mouth moved in angry shapes, spittle flying, and Leo ignored him, fighting against his grip. Niles refused to let go, and Leo swung wildly from side to side. Incensed, Niles slammed Leo against the rock wall and screamed in his ear, "She's gone!"

Instantly, the fuzz in his ears faded and he could hear with crystalline clarity Effie's howling sobs, Arthur's heartbroken moans, and Sakura's whimpering sniffles. The Hoshidian princess bore a wide cut along the side of her face and Leo knew it must have been his doing; he'd thrown her aside in haste. A smear of blood stained the rock, indicating the arc of her fall.

Leo's wrists went limp and Niles released him none too gently. He slumped against the wall, feeling his eyes prick with tears. Odin came to his side, resting a hand on his shoulder and Leo was too numb to shake it free.

"We need to regroup with the others," Leo said and his throat was so dry it hurt to speak.

"Lord Leo," Odin said and Leo finally found the strength to shake his hand free. He moved forward and knelt before Sakura. Extending his hand, inwardly cringing at the sliced and bleeding fingers, he said, "We have to let the others know."

She said nothing and rejected his hand, standing without his aide. Her retainers came to her aid immediately, each taking one of her trembling hands, and she let them fawn over her. Leo turned away.

He opened his mouth to command them to move when the cavern shuttered and bits of rock fell from the ceiling. His spine stiffened as a resounding groan rang out through the chamber and the ground trembled.

Screaming inarticulately, he lurched into motion as his feet moved of their own accord, propelling him forward and away from the others.

"The whole damn thing's coming down!" Niles shouted as they questioned Leo's garbled warning.

Leo could not hear their footsteps, could only hope they followed behind, as the rock moaned and shifted around him. He sprinted far faster than he ever had in his life and briefly regretted the years he'd spent on horseback rather than foot. When the tunnel began to cave in behind him, these regrets were overshadowed by a wild urging to run faster, to survive.

Sakura and her retainers overtook him and he trailed in their dust. Later, he would envy their lightweight armor and the ease with which it permitted them to move. Now he could only pump his legs as fast his heavy battle armor would permit and pray that it was fast enough to outrun the cave in.

Effie and Arthur passed him and his lungs sucked in the debris and dirt that the falling rock behind him had kicked into the air. Odin and Niles ran in tandem with him, staying in perfect step. He wanted to scream at them to leave him but he could not find his voice.

When finally he saw starlight breaching the gloom, he found reserved energy in his feet and burst forward, feeling the thunder of cascading rock within the rhythm of his blood.

In the nick of time, Leo and his retainers sped from the tunnel just as it collapsed entirely, sealing off the route back. In the bitter night air, his sweat froze to his brow and he suddenly felt ill.

Dropping to his knees, he expelled the hors d'oeuvres he'd eaten at the party and his retching intensified when he heard Camilla's horrid gasp of "Where's Elise?"

Somebody must have told her because she screamed in sudden agony.

Leo wiped at his mouth and turned to see his sister collapse forward onto her knees, mouth agape and face tear coated. As her retainers rushed to her side, his helped him to his feet. His vision spun a little but he held himself steady, staring out at the others as stiffly as a human being could. He searched for the rest of his family, hoping childishly for comfort in familiar faces.

He found Xander first, standing at the front of the crowd, having burst through at Camilla's sudden wailing. Somebody must have relayed the news to him because no man that didn't just learn of the imminent demise of his youngest sister had any business looking the way he did.

Even in the looming darkness, his face was drawn entirely in shadow and his lips pressed together so tightly and intensely that Leo could barely distinguish where his mouth began and ended.

At his side, his fingers curled and uncurled into fists several times over, something Leo knew Xander hadn't done in years. It had been a trick his brother had used to center himself and calm his nerves in his younger years when public speaking and large crowds still terrified him. Now, Leo recognized it as the only thing keeping Xander sane. Leo turned his eyes away.

Corrin stood beside him, hair shining brighter than a beacon in the infinite starlight. Both of her hands curved around her mouth and she stood more still than he had ever seen her. Her eyes were wide with horror but they were bone dry. The dragon-boy, Kana, clung to her waist and cried enough for the both of them.

Sudden movement caught his eye and he watched the youngest Hoshidian royal flinging herself at her older sister. It seemed the news of Takumi had finally reached them. Sakura wrapped herself around her older sister and Ryoma held his hand on Hinoka's shoulder, distant but present.

At the sight of such familial solidarity and love, he felt jealousy bubble underneath the abyss of loss in his chest. He wanted to find similar comfort from his family but knew he would not.

Solitude was the curse of their blood, not hatred or adultery like they all feared but empty, meaningless solitude. As they had with Corrin, they were destined to suffer and grieve Elise alone. They were to be driven apart until the pain scarred and the name of their youngest sister became only a whisper.

His sister strove to prove that very thought.

Camilla pried herself from her retainers and jabbed her finger in Leo's face screaming words of blame and accusation. Unable to comprehend the anger in her voice, he backed away in fright, raising his hands in defense. She batted them away and shouted, "You were supposed to protect her!"

Leo mumbled the names of Arthur and Effie in a cowardly attempt to shift the onus of blame onto them but he was drowned out by his sister's angry screams and the deafening silence of a crowd in mourning.

Odin and Niles were slow to act but they did, forcing themselves between Leo and his sister and keeping her at bay. Camilla took no notice, continuing her tirade with renewed vigor and incensed anger.

It was Corrin of all people who came forward to put an end to Camilla's verbal abuse. She came forward from the faceless crowd, Kana moving with her, and tugged gently on Camilla's arm saying, "It's not his fault, Camilla."

She deflated immediately, turning from Corrin to Leo, and backing away, head hung low and shame etched into eyes.

Angry at his own humanity and angry with the hollow thud in his chest, he lashed out at Corrin hissing, "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't disappeared."

It provided minimal satisfaction and the shattering of her stoic expression only made the emptiness within in him grow. But he didn't regret it.

"Lord Leo brings up a good point," Gunter announced, coming to the forefront of the crowd. "Where were you Lady Corrin?"

"The arena," she said quickly. Gunter's weathered face upturned and he questioned, "Without your sword?"

All the toxicity burning a hole in his throat, begging to be dispelled, angled his thoughts darker and wrathful and all Leo wanted to do was get it _out._

"Of course she didn't bring it because she _doesn't_ think," Leo spat, vocalizing his hurt and directing it at her, hoping she would hurt just as much as he did, maybe more. Corrin's head whipped towards him so fast that her hair flew around in a near perfect corona of metallic strands.

"She didn't _think_ when turned against Nohr," Leo continued, pushing past Odin and Niles to stand nearly toe to toe with her. He towered over her and she looked up at him, eyes wide and poignant. The child at her side dug his fingers into the plating of her armor, glaring up at Leo.

"She didn't _think_ when she amassed an army against an invisible enemy."

He had taken Camilla's rage from her and filled his entire being with it. Every finger and every toe was itching to burn it off, to inflict pain as ardently as possible.

"She didn't _think_ when she let Anthony into camp."

Corrin didn't say a single word in defense, only let him berate her without protest as if she wanted him to say it, as if she believed his vitriol wholeheartedly.

"She didn't _think_ when she-"

"That's enough, Leo," Xander interrupted, breaking from the crowd. His voice was low and threatening but Leo could hear the exhaustion underneath the grander.

Leo's gaze darted around and saw all the salacious eyes staring back at him, watching the family drama unfold with earnest. He hated them then, hated them for using the fractures in his family as a means of distraction from the tragedy not since passed. How much time had they wasted standing here screaming at each other?

He didn't know. He didn't care; he was too hurt and angry and conflicted for rationality.

"Of course you defend her!" Leo exploded and bitter tears dripped into his open mouth. Decades of resentment welled up in a single moment and he yelled, "She's always been your favorite while we, your _family,_ gets shoved under the rug! We could die in our sleep and you wouldn't bat an eye so long as Corrin was alright!"

Niles grabbed at his arm but Leo pulled it free snarling, "Don't touch me!"

"Have we ever mattered to you?" Leo demanded, "Or are you just as cold and broken as everyone says?"

His stomach rolled with sick satisfaction as he watched his brother's meticulous expression break from the inside out. He wanted Xander to shout back, to fuel anger with anger, maybe even hit him.

"Maybe if you loved us Elise wouldn't be dead!" Leo screamed and the word hurt to say. It rattled in his teeth and bit into his tongue and he spat it out like it burned; _dead._ It didn't even make sense to say but it was just too easy to string words together into poison and let them hang.

He saw the Hoshidians staring at him and, for a moment, he was overcome with crippling fear.

 _They've turned against me too,_ he thought feverishly, _Sakura told them I left Takumi to die._

Suddenly, Odin flicked his ear and Leo jumped, slamming his hand over his ear and whirling on his retainer shouting, "What the-"

He fell silent at the sight of the dark mage's wet eyes and broken expression. In his retainer's face Leo saw pain so succinct that he found himself faltering, grasping for what to say or to even think. He didn't understand why Odin should be so hurt but it didn't matter because Odin's pain had given him pause.

"Shut up Lord Leo," Odin said in a voice that was little more than a murmur.

Leo did. He didn't speak another word for the rest of the night, only listened and watched, refusing to open his mouth, knowing that only hate would spill out.

 _I've got too much bad blood,_ Leo thought, running his fingers across the scabs that had formed on the undersides of his palms, _I'm just like father._

* * *

"We need to move, put as much space between us and the mob as we can," Ryoma said after the tension had withered. He moved from his sisters, leaving them wrapped around each other in their grief. The other's nodded their agreement and they began to move.

Only Corrin stood behind, shaking her head slightly and announcing, "They won't come after us again tonight. Anankos has made his point."

Corrin rested her hand on Kana's head and craned her neck up into the sky, staring up at the crescent moon. The boy untangled himself from her waist and took her hand in his. She turned to him and he squeezed her hand, willing her to speak.

And she said the words that nobody wanted to admit.

"Nowhere is safe now."

* * *

 **A/N: And so the final arc of this story begins. I might bump the rating up to M on account of forthcoming violence but I haven't decided yet.  
I blame the delay of this chapter on my screw up in a revelations play through that resulted in me failing to recruit Shiro. Just kidding, that happened immediately after I posted the last chapter but I'm still not over it lol.  
The real reason behind this delay is that I experienced technical difficulties and the original draft of this chapter got deleted as I was editing it to post. So yeah, pretty demoralizing but here it is finally! I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Guest: Thank you for your comment! Reading it really put into hindsight how much time I've spent on developing all these side plots so it was satisfying to know that it was worth it. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Amaerasu: Both are good supports! I always kept Lon'Qu for Robin though, I liked him too much lol.**

 **Thanks for saying so! The dynamic between Laslow and Xander has always been interesting to me because I feel like it swings both ways in that sometimes ones in the father role and the other is in the sons's role.**

 **Out of the three, I always thought Odin would have the most trouble adapting. Laslow has his skirt chasing and dancing to distract and Selena has a rather begrudging relationship with her mother anyways but Odin only has his fancy talk and weapon naming and that can't distract him forever :(**

 **Charlotte really gets lumped into being a heartless gold digger too often and that really removes a huge part of her character! Like yeah, she is a gold digger but she's not doing it for selfless reason. For her, its a necessity and a survival instinct. Like you said, she's cunning but loving!**

 **I like to think that Hinoka and Camilla start out trying to prove who loves Corrin more but in the end put aside their differences to love Corrin together lol**

 **Kana and Siegbert definitely had completely separate experiences growing up in Nohr. Corrin sheltered Kana because she couldn't coddle Siegbert and Siegbert sheltered Kana because he didn't want his brother to carry the same burdens he does. Siegbert had a rough childhood and it got a little better when Kana was born which is why he's so protective. He and Shiro have a lot more in common then eitehr is willing to admit.**

 **It's like you know what's going to happen in the next chapter... :o**

 **Thank you for saying so! Reading this entire comment really made my day but this part especially! It's really good to hear that I'm getting the characters right and writing them convincingly. In writing this, I feel like the characters have really taken on a life of their own and I can't stop coming up with all these extra little headcannons and things. It's silly but they've somehow become like my own characters haha**

 **I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the corriander! It was the hardest scene I've written this far but the one with the best payoff.**

 **I'm just grinning while typing this response. I've so enjoyed every comment you've left on this fic and this one is no different. Thank you so much for leaving such a nice review and brightening my day immensely! It means so much to me that you take the time and effort to comment. I hope you continue to enjoy :D**


	24. Ill Tidings

**Soleil goes hunting. Sakura encounters an ancient evil.**

* * *

What remained of their army traversed miles of forest and thicket, over roots and through streams until coming to make camp in a dense brush when their exhaustion proved too much. Corrin had been right; their enemy gave no sign of pursuit.

Nighttime had fallen yet again and the ease in the air fostered paranoia, many fearful of being lulled into a false sense of security. Some slept, uneasily, but many simply lay still, hoping for sleep to claim them. The sense of defeat was overwhelming.

But Soleil hadn't returned to camp in nearly an hour so they could be dancing a jig for all she knew.

Crouching behind a tree trunk, Soleil appraised the situation before her. In the clearing just ahead, three deer grazed peacefully, completely unaware of the danger. Not that Soleil was any danger, she could hunt about as well as she could sing, but the Hoshidian behemoth beside her was deadly. He could throw a spear faster than the eye could follow and she had yet to see him miss. A branch cracked somewhere nearby and the deer startled, scattering in every direction.

From beside her, Shiro grunted, exerting all his energy into the toss of his weapon, and his spear went flying. There was the smallest of squelches and then an explosion of hooves and fur came barreling past, nearly knocking her over. It ran a few more feet, spurting blood as it did, and then fell over, dead.

Whistling low, Soleil sauntered to examine the carcass as Shiro wrenched his spear free. The buck was an eight point and should have been a good catch. But it, like the four Shiro had killed before it, was afflicted by some terrible wasting sickness. Its fur was patchy and grey, mottled skin shone through the bald spots, its eyes were obscured by festering, blistering sores on its snout, and the smell coming off of it was vomit inducing. If she'd eaten in the past day, she definitely would have thrown up.

"How are we supposed to eat if every damn animal is plagued?" Soleil cursed, kicking the blighted animal. Its skin sloughed off on her boot and she leapt away with a shriek, ripping her foot through the dirt to get the gore off.

With a grimace, Shiro drug his spear through the grass, leaving a bloody trail, and said, "We don't."

She sighed and sheathed her sword which, unlike Shiro's spear, was so clean that it shone in the moonlight. Hunting had never been a talent of hers and tonight proved no different.

They weren't the only ones to fail, all the regular hunters had been unsuccessful before them, returning to camp with empty hands and rumbling bellies.

Soleil rubbed at hers and tried to ignore the sickly odor in the air.

 _A few more days like this and we won't be able to be picky,_ she thought, staring down at her bloody boot.

"Maybe we could collect some berries or something before heading back?" she suggested. Shiro leaned against a tree.

"Do you know which ones are poisonous?" he asked and, after a moment of trying to think back to every survival lecture she'd ignored, she shook her head.

"Me neither."

The winter wind whipped the leaves from the trees and howled as it did. She shivered and brought her arms around her chest.

"We should go," Shiro said. She nearly protested but eyed the infected carcass, biting her tongue instead.

 _We need food,_ she thought, _but I don't think I could handle seeing another of these creepy things._

Shiro lead the way and she followed behind, trying to ignore the eerie stillness the wind had left behind. Since the invasion, her mind had been sluggish trying to piece together what she'd seen. Every second of silence brought remembrance and fear.

 _This is what you signed up for,_ she reminded herself. _You can't wimp out now._

The wind screeched through her hair and she stiffened, swearing she could hear screaming in the gust. Shiro stopped in front of her, listening. After a moment, Soleil muttered, "It's nothing."

They moved forward, Soleil walking faster to keep up with Shiro's massive strides, until he stopped suddenly again. She almost slammed into his back but managed to careen away at the last second all while cursing under her breath.

"What the hell?" she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him intently. His wide eyed expression gave her pause and a chill ran down her spine. He continued to stare and her senses kicked into overdrive, trying to determine what he had seen or heard.

When he turned to her, she was fully expecting him to scream run. Instead, he announced, "You should talk to Shigure."

The tension in her back snapped and she slouched as her fear deflated. With a chuckle she admitted, "Damn, I thought you were going to tell me there was a monster behind me."

"What? No," he responded then, "Why would I say that?"

"Your face," she said, gesturing towards his now confused expression, "I've never seen you so scared."

"Yeah well I didn't want to get sucker punched for mentioning your brother."

He rubbed at the back of his neck, directing his gaze upwards, refusing to meet her eye. She rolled her eyes and continued forward, hoping he would let it go. He didn't.

"Hey! I'm serious!" he called after her but she didn't stop. He jogged after her saying, "Look, normally I wouldn't say anything but you're both too damn proud to apologize on your own!"

"If we're _both_ too proud then why didn't you talk to Shigure?" she asked with a scowl.

"Because if one of you is wrong, it's you. And I think you know that."

Despite her thunderous expression and hastened walking speed, he continued, "I mean, damn Soleil, he just wanted time with your mom and you crucified him for it."

"He _lied_ to me!" Soleil cried coming to an immediate halt. "We've never kept secrets from each other but he did!"

"Yeah but it's no surprise considering all the shit you say about her," Shiro said without missing a beat.

"She _left_ us, Shiro!" Soleil shouted. "She didn't die tragically. She just decided she hated us and disappeared in the middle of the night!"

"She doesn't deserve my time and she definitely doesn't deserve Shigure's!"

Shiro had the good grace to stay quiet and to look ashamed.

"Do you know what it's like to know that your mom abandoned you? How awful it is to hear everyone talking about how wonderful and awesome their moms are when yours is a piece of shit?"

"I don't know what that's like at all," Shiro admitted, "But I know what it's like to regret stuff. There's so much I wish I had said to my mom but I didn't. And just, with all the shit that's happening, I don't want to see that happen to you and Shigure."

They had stopped just at the edge of the makeshift camp. The firelight cast endless shadows across the ground. Soleil watched the shadows dance, trying to think of anything other than the guilt settling in her stomach, but they only reminded her of her father.

Laslow had ingrained familial trust so deeply into her skull that her brother's betrayal had rocked her entire worldview. It had been more than just a betrayal of her, but a betrayal of their father.

 _But I miss him._

It wasn't enough.

Soleil glanced up at Shiro and observed his attempts to conceal his wounded expression like it had hurt to admit that he had any emotion other than masculine pride and anger.

"It's not happening," she blustered, digging the tip of her boot into the hard earth, "I'm not ready to forgive him."

Shiro rubbed at his neck again and sighed, "Well, can't blame me for trying,"

"Don't worry about us," she said. "Neither of us is going to die pissed at the other."

His hand dropped from his neck and he stared through her, seeing something that she couldn't. He shook his head.

"I hope you're right."

Then he walked into camp, leaving her alone at the fringe. Sighing loudly, she leaned against the nearest tree and tried to find the stars through the barren branches.

The wind howled once more and the world shifted around her. A branch scratched against her forehead and she slapped at it blindly. It ricocheted back and whipped across her cheek, drawing blood. As the wound oozed slowly, warm in the blistering cold, she had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep from screaming.

It only muffled it a little bit.

* * *

In the time of the Dawn Dragon, there was tradition that demanded silence to fall like a shroud over the entire kingdom following the death of a king. People were not to speak for three days if the king died naturally, an entire week if the king died in battle or by an assassin's knife.

Takumi had been no king and the tradition had long been out of practice but, sitting amongst the slumbering, shell shocked army, Sakura thought it might have been unconsciously enacted. After all, they'd been dealt quite a blow; two royals dead in one fell swoop.

A man rose up and beckoned her closer with shaking fingers. She moved, trailing one foot behind the other, and knelt before him. Raising her hand, her thumb pressed gently against one eye, her pinky over the other, and she extended her center finger towards his hair line. Index and ring finger nestled against the sides of his nose and the base of her palm covered his mouth. Sakura willed sleep and drove it through her fingers, imbuing the man with it until he tumbled backwards, mouth gaping and breathing even.

It was an ancient Hoshidian technique and one of the first things aspiring priestesses were taught. Though many were capable, Sakura was one of few that had mastered it, inducing sleep in seconds while others required several minutes of intense concentration. It came in handy at times such as this. Everyone was too haunted by the savagery of the horde to find sleep on their own.

Corrin had been the first to request her aide and had been the hardest to will to sleep. Her mind resisted and her body tightened until Sakura had been forced to draw support from her staff, driving the extra energy deep into her sister's skull. Only then did her tension break and sleep overcome her. Those that had followed had been easier, requiring minimal effort and fell into sleep in seconds.

It burned her to help the others for Corrin had sapped what little energy she had. But she would not stop. She had not been strong when she needed to be but she would be now.

 _"Never again,"_ she had vowed when she could stand on her own again and her tears had long run dry. _"Never again."_

Wiping her hand on her skirt, Sakura stood and directed her gaze out over the rest of the sleeping mass, searching for others that required her.

Other than her, few others were still awake and those that were would never ask for her assistance.

Hinoka milled about, rearranging things that didn't need arranged and sharpening her naginata nearly a hundred times. Setsuna followed at a distance, carefully avoiding every obstacle in her path: she never ran into trouble when her focus was on Hinoka.

Nearby, Oboro and Hinata sat too close to the raging fire, any closer and they'd be set on fire themselves. Orochi hovered behind, ensuring that they didn't do anything stupid. Her purple hair twisted in the flickering shadows and her eyes were infinite.

 _Did she foresee his death?_ Sakura wondered but buried the thought as soon as it emerged. Even if she had, there was nothing that could have been done. Running from prophecy always ended up worse.

 _But did she tell him?_

Sakura stared at the diviner and saw guilt in the lines on her face and the slump of her back.

 _Did she tell him and he ran and is that how he came to be-?_

She couldn't even make herself think the word, the wound was too fresh and the implications too terrible. She had seen the evil aura with her own eyes and watched her brother's body go limp and his head roll like a puppet's. She didn't understand what had happened to her brother and still didn't but she had seen it all and knew within her heart that there was nothing to be done. But it was easier to pass fault onto another, to believe that there was something to be done.

Orochi shifted and Sakura's gaze snapped away, pointing straight into the dirt. After a moment, Sakura glanced up again and saw that Orochi was staring into the fire again. She sighed and directed her gaze elsewhere.

There were Nohrians everywhere she looked and she tried not to look at them. Xander and Camilla looked just as conflicted as she felt and she couldn't bear to see it. They sat at the far edges of the group neither sleeping nor speaking.

It was their younger brother that held her attention and she watched him with hooded eyes. His lips moved silently as he strengthened the heat enchantment he'd cast over the group to keep out the cold but they soon fell still. He sat outside the circumference of his enchantment, out in the blistering cold, and she thought maybe he was trying to punish himself.

 _Good._

He had left Takumi to die. And if he had helped Takumi then Elise wouldn't have run out. They were both dead because of him. She hoped he knew that.

 _I hope he freezes._

Sakura thought she hated him but there was no way to be sure. And it didn't matter if she did anyway. Hate had gotten her brother killed and hate wouldn't bring him back.

When Sakura returned to her spot beside the fire, Hana was there waiting for her. She never strayed far now. Subaki had tried the same but he had to be sent away; he didn't appreciate the beauty of silence.

Sakura sat and Hana scooted closer.

Her youthful physique was waning and the bags under her eyes belonged to an old woman, not a fifteen year old girl. The luster in her delicate curls was gone and her lips sagged in her exhaustion.

But she refused to sleep. No matter how many times Sakura attempted to send Hana away, she would not leave.

"You need sleep too," Hana whispered, resting her hand on top of Sakura's. Sakura gave no response. She couldn't. Her vocal cords had withered the moment her father's sword cleaved Takumi's heart in two.

 _The girl that never used her voice has lost it,_ she quipped.

Briefly, she wished for her journal. It was the only way to calm the tornado of emotions running amok in her head. She could write down every single feeling and errant thought and walk away feeling lighter and new.

 _You'll never see that journal again,_ she thought, rubbing at her wrist. It was sore from overuse, the tendons pulled taunt and the veins thinned by distributing healing nonstop. She could feel Hana's concerned stare but elected to ignore it. There was nothing to be done.

Sakura stared up into the stars and made shapes out of them, passing the time by imaging being anywhere but here. Her eyelids began to grow heavy and her head lulled forward. For a moment, it seemed that she might actually fall asleep sitting upright.

Then the screaming started.

She was on her feet in an instant, head spinning and senses alert. A cursory glance located the source of the screaming and Sakura was at her sister's side seconds later.

Corrin flailed and thrashed, fighting off attackers that only she could sense, and soon Sakura was joined by nearly everyone that had already been awake. Only Leo stayed away and Sakura was glad for that.

"Wake her up!" Ryoma instructed and Kaze, the closet to her, nodded, reaching his hand towards her shoulder. Suddenly, a foot descended and kicked his arm aside as the owner cried, "You can't!"

Azura stood in their mist now, and Sakura was mildly impressed because Azura had been asleep only seconds earlier. Kaze rubbed at his arm. She knelt at Corrin's side, as close as the other girl's thrashing would permit, and stared with mounting concern as Corrin continued to thrash.

"She's going to wake everyone up!" Hinoka hissed and Azura stood saying, "She already has!"

Sakura glanced around them and confirmed that that was the case. Every way she turned, people were awakening in fear and attempting to discern the source of their alarm.

"She's having a nightmare," Azura announced, "and it's dangerous to wake people up when they're having nightmares."

She looked to Sakura for support. Sakura knew there was no danger in rousing people from nightmares but she also knew this was no ordinary nightmare. Before Corrin had suffered her leg injury, she'd had similar nightmares. None had been to such a great extent but Sakura had been witness to several and had woken Corrin up every time she'd been called.

But she nodded anyways.

Ryoma eyed her warily, wincing when Corrin began to wail again, but didn't argue. Xander rubbed at his mouth and then suggested, "She needs to be moved."

"How?" Hinoka hissed. "She'll tear you to shreds if you touch her."

"Can you put her farther under?" Azura asked. Sakura nodded and struggled to say, "It won't last long though."

The others looked at her with concern but she refused to blush or hide her gaze like she might have days before. She wouldn't hide anymore.

"Xander, hold her down," Azura instructed and Hinoka protested, "Why him?"

 _You're blaming the wrong Nohrian,_ Sakura thought, noticing the glare Hinoka was leveling the opposing Crown Prince with. But Sakura understood the line of thought because it was one she'd pursued herself. The deaths in the royal families would, and already had begun to, tear apart the tentative respect and friendship that had formed over the past few months.

In the blink of an eye, Corrin had become property rather than a person and the tug of war over her had begun anew.

"It's what Corrin would want," Azura answered evenly, holding Hinoka's heated gaze.

"I think she'd want her _real_ family," Hinoka argued, not balking in the slightest.

Sakura appraised Azura, wondering absentmindedly how she felt about Corrin's status. She too had been stolen between kingdoms but she was so often forgotten, unwanted. Sakura knew all too well what both felt like.

On the ground, Corrin continued to thrash and had gouged out a pretty decent chunk of her palm on a jagged rock that stuck out of the ground about an inch away from where she'd been sleeping. It didn't bleed profusely but the grass was covered in a fine smearing. It wouldn't be long before she hurt herself more. They didn't have time to argue.

"Does it matter?" Sakura said as loud as her aching vocal chords would permit. "Just hold her down."

It came out sounding harsh and very unlike her but she kind of liked it. It was good to be the one barking orders for once.

When they only gaped at her, she crossed her arms and pointed to the crimson staining Corrin's hand.

"She'll only hurt herself again," she announced. There was a collective sigh and Azura nudged Xander. Hinoka scowled as the eldest Nohrian came forward to restrain their sister.

At his touch, Corrin's flailing lessened and she drew still. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths but her limbs were docile and motionless.

It didn't last long. Within seconds, she was turning and thrashing again, legs kicking every which way. Despite Corrin's regained stamina, Sakura didn't move; her fascination at Corrin's momentary calm kept her rooted in place.

"Sakura?" Xander prompted through gritted teeth. Though Sakura moved instantly, Ryoma nudged her for good measure, pushing against her shoulder and causing her to stumble slightly. Her face reddened and she came to realize that old habits were hard to break.

Dropping to her knees, Sakura shoved Xander back to get a better angle at Corrin. She shaped her hand and pressed it against Corrin's rocking face as steadily as she could. Sakura willed sleep but it didn't take. Even in her unconsciousness state, her sister was resisting her.

"Is it working?" Ryoma asked and Sakura hissed, "She's so stubborn!"

She grabbed for her staff and curled her fingers around it, drawing upon its strength and power. Immediately, Sakura felt the resistance lessen and she imbued slumber. But something beneath Corrin's own resistance was pushing back, something foul and twisted. As soon as she became aware of it, it attacked.

It shattered her will and threw its taint into her blood, traveling through her veins and leaving her mouth tasting like ash. Her head snapped back and the force of it nearly threw her backwards but she held her ground, cementing her hold by leaning forward so severely that the slightest breeze and she could collapse overtop her sister and break Xander's hold on her wrists.

 **"awAy,"** an unknown, terrifying voice screeched inside her skull and she ground her teeth together to make it go away.

The others flocked around her, voicing concern and reaching their hands down towards her, nearly touching her.

"Stay back!" she warned, throat burning. Tears streamed from her eyes and into her gaping mouth, tasting like blood.

The voice spoke to her again but she couldn't decipher it as anything other than white noise. It hammered against her eardrums and made her tongue leaden. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She was locked into immobility, powerless to do anything against it.

 _Is this the thing that got Takumi?_ she thought fearfully as the stares above extinguished one by one.

 **"yeS,"** the thing answered, **"aND i'Ll kiLL You tOo."**

It was the wrong thing to say.

Though it was agony, she thought of her brother and pushed against the invading presence, throwing it out of her thoughts and concentrated it into her arm, holding the power there like she would regenerative magic on a patient. It worked well enough but the thing had teeth and it sunk them into her arm. From her elbow to her fingertips, the skin began to blister and burn like it was on fire. It was excruciating, the worst pain she'd ever experienced, but her brother gave her strength. She thought of him and fought it, shoving it inch by inch out of her flesh and back into Corrin's unconsciousness.

When it retreated to lick its wounds, Sakura imbued her sister with enough sleep to incapacitate a pegasus.

And it was over as quickly as it had begun.

Her vision cleared and the pain vanished from her head leaving exhaustion in its wake. Sakura fell backwards but did not lose consciousness. Pain emitted from her arm and she turned her head to find her entire right arm a mess of spider webbing burns and necrotic flesh.

"Azama!" Hinoka hollered, kneeling and taking Sakura's uninjured hand in her own. Ryoma knelt on her other side, demanding "Are you alright?"

"Get Corrin out of here," Sakura rasped instead of answering.

As if on cue, Corrin began to mumble incoherently and shifted her arms. Ryoma fixed Sakura with a stare dripping with worry but turned to Corrin anyway. He collected her into his arms and her body lay limp in his arms.

"I'll assist you," Xander said and then the two disappeared into the trees without even a darting glance back.

A crowd had formed around them, murmuring quietly to themselves. Hinoka turned on them, shooting to her feet and harping, "Go back to sleep! There's nothing to see!"

They dispersed only when she started towards them, brandishing her fists and shouting at them to find their entertainment elsewhere. When she returned, the bags under her eyes were more pronounced.

Sakura had always admired her sister's bravado but now it was unmistakably hollow; Hinoka was yelling to yell. There was no underlying strength, only the ravings of a heartbroken sister.

Azama came to her aide, dousing her arm thoroughly with healing and magicking away the necrotic flesh. It hurt just as much as the burning had, Azama had never been gentle, and when it was over, her arm was a patchwork of horrific scarring.

"Gods," Hinoka breathed as Sakura lifted her arm to examine it in the moonlight. Banishing Azama, Hinoka brought her into a bone crushing hug and Sakura felt her hair dampen.

"I thought I was going to lose you too," she muttered into Sakura's head and Sakura gripped her sister's arms with all her strength. It was all the reassurance she could give.

Azura took Azama's empty space and, before she could speak, Hinoka shouted, "Did you know that would happen?"

"No!" Azura answered. "I had no idea! I don't even know what-"

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw your face! You knew exactly what it was!" Hinoka yelled and Sakura wished she would stop. Her head hurt enough as it was.

Azura's expression turned as cold as ice and she snapped, "You're mistaken."

Then she was gone.

It would take far too long to convince Hinoka that she was okay and even longer than that to get Hana and Subaki to leave her alone. When finally, they gave her a moment's peace, Sakura closed her eyes and found herself asleep in an instant, unaware of everything but the residual throbbing in her hand.

* * *

 **A/N: This may** **be premature to ask, considering there are still about seven or eight chapters left, but is there any interest in a sequel to this? I have ideas to expand the story beyond the end of Revelations and to delve into the timelines of Conquest and Birthright but I don't want to embark on writing a sequel if there's no interest. It's something that's been weighing on my mind as I try to cement the ending of this story so I would appreciate any feedback on the subject.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Numinous-Alqua: Thank you for your review! I hope you continue to enjoy and that the romance doesn't disappoint! :)**


	25. Brothers and Sisters

**Corrin has nightmares and awakens to the aftermath.**

* * *

 _To avoid being shot, Corrin hit the floor hard, leaving scrape marks in her wake from the angles of her armor._

 _The arrow embedded itself in the peak of the throne and exploded, sending bits of metal and debris everywhere. From the site of the explosion, a black haze began to spread with the smoke, extinguishing every candle it passed over and filling the room with an eerie hum._

 _While the others watched in horror, Corrin clambered to her knees and shouted, "Takumi! The war is over! There's no reason to fight anymore!"_

 _His head lulled backwards so that he stared at her from an angle. His eyes burned an inhuman red and when he spoke, purple flames punctuated his words and encircled his body in an aura of black magic._

 _"I…am… **betrayal!"**_

 _Twisted by malice and aggression, it was his voice but it wasn't. There was something plucking his vocal chords, making him talk but warping the sound of it._

 _"What's wrong with him!?" Corrin shouted. He drew the Fujin Yumi again with limp arms and leaned backwards far too much for the shot to ever be accurate. When he loosed the arrow, it flew past her and hit the wall._

 _Instantly, the ground began to rumble and hairline fractures raced across the floor. As the tremors grew more violent, she knelt and laid her palm flat against the ground, feeling the churning in her bones._

 _All across the throne room, the fractures split open into gaping chasms and ghostly figures began to rise. Corrin could only watch with horror as they filled the enclosed space of the throne room, outnumbering their tiny group three to one._

 _They attacked as soon as their forms began to harden and the edges began to form, launching at the five that had come with her. Already exhausted from besting the monster that had once been their father, Corrin knew it wouldn't be a long fight._

 _Curiously, the risen attackers did not so much as even glance her way. They kept their focus on the others while Takumi nocked an arrow with unstable hands._

 _"I…kill…I'll kill you!" her brother roared and his voice was so terrible that it turned her stomach and brought tears to her eyes. Choking back a sob, she cried out, "Brother!" while Takumi loosed another arrow at her._

 _"That's not your brother anymore!" Leo yelled as Brynhildr broke through the ground and ensnared one of the ghostly attackers._

 _Xander and Elise fought beside him, doing just enough to keep their attackers at bay. Camilla had no concerns of defending herself and simply fought to break through and reach Corrin but there were simply too many of them for her to be successful._

 _A loud grinding sound overhead tore Corrin's attention away from their plight and she looked up to see the stone cracking. She rolled and barely avoided being crushed by the falling rock._

 _"The same thing that attached to King Garon has him!" Azura shouted, "It's too late to save him!"_

 _"No! There must be something I can-"_

 _"Listen to Azura!" Leo screamed."Look at him Corrin!"_

 _And she did. She saw the gifted archer, saw the brash prince whose mouth was too smart for his own good, saw the little boy that had cried when he'd accidentally crushed a butterfly between his fingers, saw the anger that pulled his back out of line and tainted his face, saw the consequences of her betrayal, saw that the doubts she'd always had weren't as frivolous as she'd made herself believe, and saw she'd made the wrong choice._

 _"Hoshido is dead! Everything I loved…gone!" Takumi howled and the distortion in his voice covered her in a cold sweat. "All…your…fault!"_

 _His words were fragmented and stunted like each required great exertion to voice. His head bobbed forward and he drew the Fujin Yumi again._

 _The blood on her hands was suddenly too much to bear and she stood, dragging them slowly down the outsides of her thighs. It made no difference._

 _She was broken beyond repair; rotten._

 _Around her, the fighting had come to an end. As she had feared, the group simply did not have the energy to fend off the attackers. But she knew how to set them free, to set everyone free._

 _"I've failed you Takumi," she said, taking a bold step forward. "If killing me will put your soul at peace…"_

 _She trailed off, looking at the others and attempting in a second to impress each of their faces into her memory. Elise's face was drenched in tears, Leo's the picture of disbelief as his mouth hung open completely and his eyes were as wide as they could possibly be, Azura's the stark opposite of Leo's, hers was one of complete belief but utter horror, Camilla's blazed red and sweat covered her brow as she continued to rage against her captors, and Xander's, well, Corrin saw what she wanted to see in his stricken expression; concern, warmth, love. Corrin tore her eyes away before they could meet his and bowed her head, asking for their strength and for their forgiveness._

 _She threw the Yato aside._

 _Its clang echoed in the din and Elise shrieked._

 _"Corrin don't!" Azura screamed, surging against her captors to no avail. The others said nothing._

 _Corrin exhaled, raising her arms to both her sides and finishing her thought._

 _"So be it."_

 _Takumi wasted no time in loosing the arrow and its path did not waver. She would have suspected nothing less. As the arrow shot towards her, at the last second, her survival instinct kicked in and she threw up her hand as if to deflect the projectile. It made no difference, the arrow punched through her palm and straight into her heart. The force of it knocked her off her feet and sent her flying backwards._

 _Her body slammed off of the tile and she saw stars. Then she didn't see anything. There was panic first, pain later but both were overwhelmed by an incredible sense of stasis and the realization that she was dead._

 _For a time, there was no telling whether it was long or short, she felt calm and peace but it did not last._ _In the emptiness of death, she was not alone. There was something with her, creeping in the darkness and brushing up against her. She could feel it twisting its fingers around her spine and rising into her throat._

 _It whispered to her in her brother's voice, pleading for admittance and salvation._

 _"Please," it begged, "I can't survive on my own. Not like this. Not after what you did to me."_

 _And she wanted to ask what she had done to him or how it had come to be like this but she could not. Her lips would not move though she willed them too and her limbs were stiff and frozen against her sides._

 _"Let me in," it cooed, "It will be better. It won't hurt anymore"_

 _It **did** hurt, the longer she denied it, the more its presence grew. She could feel it digging into her skin, slipping into the bone and locking her in place. _

_"Sister, I need you."_

 ** _Sister._**

 _The word burst apart in her minds' eye and she saw the strands holding it together, the love and respect that went into a word like sister. And Takumi had neither for her._

 _Suddenly there was light where there had been none. It strobed in hues of purple and red, illuminating the void and the monster hiding within it._

 _Anankos was horror beyond words. Nothing could have prepared her to encounter him in his entirety._

 _His eyes swirling within his gaping maw, trapping her within his maddened gaze, he spoke to her in a voice older than humanity itself._

 ** _"suBmIt Or pErISh!"_**

 _Corrin screamed and thrashed in the monster's grip, wanting to close her eyes but knowing she couldn't because she wasn't **seeing** Anankos but **experiencing** him.Hispresence had invaded hers, forcing against her consciousness and breaking her from the inside. _

_Now that she could see him, she could struggle against him but it made little difference. The vision of Takumi's possession had weakened her and bled her of her strength. She had fallen for it but it wouldn't be the end._

 ** _I can't give up,_ **_she thought and then he was gone. The blackness returned and the pain vanished. She opened her eyes._

* * *

 _Yato fell from her grip and clattered to the floor, the metallic clang from its contact ringing incessantly in the frozen air._

 _The youngest Nohrian lay on the floor where she'd landed and stained the dusty stones red. Her blouse had been shorn open and the skin beneath was mangled and unrecognizable._

 _Elise had always been the most fragile, the most susceptible to danger. Somehow it made sense to see her this way._

 _As Corrin watched her struggle for breath she thought that perhaps the worst thing about it was not that it had happened but that she had been helpless to stop it. Elise had come from nowhere and thrown herself onto the blade that was meant for her._

 _When it had happened, Jakob had grabbed her arms, restraining her with all his might and now she fought against him, slamming the heel of her boot down across the top of his foot. He stumbled and she broke free, covering the distance between her and Elise in a second. She hit the ground so hard that she skid into place at Elise's side, cupping her face in both hands._

 _Xander had gotten to her first and so knelt at her side, propping her up with his arm so that she hovered just above the ground. His other hand gripped hers, burying it beneath black steel. His brow was furrowed and his teeth clenched and it would have been heartbreaking if it hadn't been his fault._

 _Looking at him made her white hot so Corrin didn't look. She focused on Elise, stroking her soft cheek with her thumb while feeling too many things to feel anything._

 _"Please stop fighting," Elise struggled to say, coughing up blood after she finally managed to. Corrin tried to wipe it off with her bare hand but only smeared it across Elise's ivory skin._

 _"Just hold on," she said, brushing back a stray hair on Elise's face. "You're gonna be okay."_

 _Even as the words hung among them, Corrin knew they were a lie; Elise was never going to be okay again._

 _Elise coughed again and a fountain of blood spilled between her lips, dripping off her chin and covering Corrin's palms. Xander's grip shook and Corrin struggled to hold her hand steady so Elise's image wouldn't blur. To not see her clearly would be the greatest injustice of them all. Her youth and her innocence would be forever etched into Corrin's thoughts and the horror of it would never fade._

 _With what little strength she still had, Elise took Xander's trembling hand and pressed it against the back of Corrin's. It burned her to touch him but Corrin couldn't bring herself to remove her hand. Not when Elise had used the last of her strength to bring them together._

 _"Do you remember when Leo cut off my hair and I wouldn't stop hitting him?" Corrin asked and continued without a waiting for a response. "Not even Camilla could get me to stop but you did."_

 _Elise strained to smile and her lips were crimson against the deathly pallor of her skin. Corrin held her face tighter, trying to retain the warmth within her youthful complexion._

 _"You were eight," she said with a sighing laugh, realizing she was talking to fill the silence, talking just to talk. "The great mediator, Elise, that's what you are. You found peace even when I was ready to rip Leo's throat out and-"_

 _A strangled, choking sort of noise cut her off and it took her far too long to realize it was coming from Xander. It was an ugly noise, full of remorse, and accompanied by thin, silvery tears. She'd only seen him cry once before and that had been years ago, when they had the luxury to call themselves children. Now, they played in things that tainted souls and corrupted minds, destined never to behave like children again._

 _Elise wrapped her tiny fingers around the back of his hand, curling them against his palm and Corrin could see the muscles pull taunt as Elise tried to impart love through the unflinching metal. She pressed her cheek into Corrin's hand and, by extension, his._

 _"Try to be at peace," she said. A weak stream of air followed, barely tickling Corrin's palm. Xander's fingers twitched and the metal was hard against Corrin's knuckles._

 _Without a word, he lowered his sister to the ground and stood. When he moved away, he left a trail of bloody footprints behind. At his departure, tears swelled in Elise's lavender eyes and raced down the curve of her cheekbones, mingling with the blood she'd coughed up._

 _"I'm sorry Corrin," Elise rasped, her voice little more than a whisper, and Corrin wanted to object and tell her how there was nothing to be sorry for, that she had been so brave, that she loved her. Instead, she said nothing and Elise died thinking she had failed._

 _Elise's last words were, "I tried."_

 _Then she was gone._

 _Corrin cradled her head against her chest, ignoring the blood that soaked into her clothes and stained her hands. Everything was red and it was so cruel. Elise hated the color red._

 _"It's an angry color," she maintained, "And I don't like angry."_

 _How could one little girl bleed so much? There was so much blood. It covered everything and it drenched both of their hands. It was still warm._

 _Corrin screamed but she didn't think anyone heard._

 _From nothingness, smoky hands burst forth, grabbing at her throat, arms, hair, anything they could latch onto and yanked her forward over her dead sister, pulling her into that same nothingness. There was no pain in the sensation but it was torture to be ripped away from Elise when her body hadn't even gone cold yet._

 _The pressure of the hands remained on her flesh but it had spread to cover her entirety, forcing her down in the blackness that had replaced her surroundings._

 _As they held her down, shifting to cover her mouth as if to stifle the unbroken scream that emitted from it, her mind muddled and swirled, focusing on nothing but her terror and agony._

 _The hands, the thousands of hands, forced themselves through her skin, pushing into blood and muscle and bone; it was nothing short of agony. Her scream did not end with the sudden invasion but intensified, echoing and reverberating in the ether._

 _It felt like falling and it was unending. She could taste her own fear and knew that there would be nothing else._

 _There was no way to know how long it continued for, only that it nearly broke her. Just when she was certain it would overtake her, there was the briefest whisper of sleep and the faint scent of sakura blossoms._

 _Her consciousness slipped into slumber once again._

* * *

Corrin's eyes shot open and she was nearly blinded by the brightness of a campfire. It raged directly in front of her but not close enough so that she could feel its heat. The hard ground beneath her was like ice and goosebumps rose across her flesh as she shivered.

She could remember everything but could not process it. Behind closed eyelids, her mind regurgitated fractured images of her nightmares, blending them together into an incoherent jumble of misery.

Opening her eyes again and avoiding looking directly at the fire, she discovered she was not in the same place she had fallen asleep. Instead of the open meadow the army had settled in, she was surrounded by trees that cast wicked figures in the firelight.

Without shifting her body, she could make out two figures standing across the fire from each other. They were easy to distinguish, even in the dim light, but she didn't know why it was only the two of them. She intended to stretch and let them know that she was awake but then one of them spoke.

"If I suggested that there might be a traitor in our ranks-?"

It was Ryoma's voice that trailed off into the crackling fire. The wind screeched and Corrin decided against alerting them to her presence.

"You're looking for suspects?" Xander questioned. Of the two of them, Corrin had a better view of Ryoma. She could see Xander enough to identify him but did not have a decent angle of his face.

"Confirmation," Ryoma clarified. "If your suspicions line up with mine then I'll have reason to be concerned."

Xander took his time in offering any conversation but, when he did, he started off on bad footing.

"Your brother-"

"You bring up my _dead_ brother?" Ryoma exploded. "Is this a joke to you?"

"Not at all," Xander said. "But he was held by compromised forces-"

 _"Your_ forces," Ryoma corrected. Xander continued without pause but Corrin saw the way his footing shifted back and his arms crossed. He hated to be interrupted.

"And was compromised himself-"

"You think Takumi initiated the invasion?" Ryoma interrupted, stamping his toes against the ground incessantly. If Corrin hadn't seen it for herself, she never would have suspected her brother had a nervous tick. Or that Xander made him nervous.

Between the two, Corrin found Ryoma far more intimidating but that could have been because she'd never gotten to the point of total comfort with him, every interaction was calculated on her part and she dreaded misspeaking and suffering his disproval. Or maybe it was that his sword spit lightning.

"It's a possibility," Xander answered and he shifted again, bringing his face out of the shadows.

"True," Ryoma admitted begrudgingly, "But I have other suspicions."

"Which are?" Xander prompted and he rubbed at his mouth.

"Gunter."

A chill ran down her spine and, for a moment, it all seemed too much. Who could she trust if not the man that raised her, that defied the king to bring her happiness? Without Gunter, she would be nothing. Then Xander scoffed and her fears vanished with the howling wind.

"Gunter raised Corrin. If he intended to betray her, he would have done so by now."

Ryoma sighed.

"Takumi never intended to betray us," Ryoma said and it hurt him to do so; it was etched across his face.

Unable to bear the strain of the awkward angle at which her head was twisted, Corrin shifted as quietly as possible to relieve the pressure. They heard of course and she snapped her eyes shut as soon as their heads turned. There was no way to know if they had seen her and she was fearful of the consequences of her eavesdropping.

Xander spoke and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"If Takumi was susceptible to possession then the entire army is."

It was an obvious fact; there was little need to state it out loud. Ryoma seemed to think the same as he voiced, "Yes, that is a concern."

 _"Corrin_ is susceptible," Xander emphasized.

 _Oh,_ she thought and she could feel Anankos' grip on her once more, squeezing her into nothingness. His face was unknown to her once more, reduced to two-dimensional recreations and faint memories. She was thankful for that for even if she couldn't recall the specifics, the terror was etched into her soul.

"If it comes to that," Ryoma said, "There will be no army left to lead."

A heavy silence followed. A second longer and she would have faked an awakening if only to break the tension. Then Ryoma spoke again.

"I need to check on Sakura."

"Of course," Xander said, giving himself the last word.

As Ryoma's footsteps faded, Corrin pondered the best way to announce her return to the world of the waking. She had never paid any attention to the manner in which she woke up and now found herself concerned with doing it properly. One little mistake and Xander would know she had been eavesdropping.

"How long do you intend to lay there?"

 _Shit._

Corrin cracked an eye and saw him staring at her. His eyes were tired but his lips quirked as she sat up.

"You knew I wasn't asleep?"

He splayed his fingers, turning his hands slightly, and admitted, "I had suspicions."

"I'm surprised Ryoma didn't notice," she said with a sigh, running her fingers through her sweat soaked hair. In the blistering cold, the moisture froze and bound the strands together, leaving her hair wilder than usual.

"He doesn't know you as well as I do," Xander said before breathing hot air against his hands. A wry smile twisted her lips and she drawled, "Don't let him hear you say that."

"I suppose that is a sore subject," he responded, eyeing her over his closed hands. She smirked and, for a moment, it was like nothing bad had ever happened. Then the wind ripped through the trees, testing the will of the fire, and she could hear an echo of Takumi's warped voice in her skull and could feel warm blood on her palms. Events had not unfolded in the way of her nightmares but they were both dead and that made it all the more horrifying.

With shaking legs, she stood and moved to the fire, holding her hands over it. The warmth crept across her skin until only her extremities ached from the cold. She began to rotate, intending to warm every inch of her body, but found him to be staring at her and stopped.

"Are you alright?" she asked and he flexed the fingers of his right hand, retorting, "Are you?"

"I asked you first," she said, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't screaming in my sleep."

She groaned and rubbed at her face. The change of location suddenly made sense.

"How bad?"

And she knew the answer before he gave it, hearing her own bloodcurdling shrieks looping endlessly inside her skull.

"Bad enough."

She cursed under her breath and turned to face the fire fully again.

"Did you carry me here?" she asked, discreetly changing the subject. Xander crossed his arms and announced, "That honor went to Ryoma."

"Good," she teased nervously, desperate to derail the intensity in the air, and his eyebrows immediately drew together, the jest completely lost on him.

"I'm kidding Xander."

The tension drained from his face but he put on a front and rolled his eyes saying, "I knew that."

Corrin scoffed and buried her hands underneath her armpits, shifting from foot to foot. The cold had penetrated the heat of the fire and worked its way through her clothes to burrow deep into her marrow. Soon, she was shivering again.

"I have to ask, how long were you awake?"

She laughed in a single puff of air and answered, "Long enough to hear that you're worried about me."

"Nothing before that?" he asked slowly.

"No, were you two talking about me or something?"

He didn't answer, averting his gaze instead and staring intensely into the fire. A small frown twisted her lips and she inquired, "Slandering my good name?"

"Naturally," he drawled and she rolled her eyes, slightly relieved.

The wind shifted and blew her damp hair across her face, blocking out the fire and nearly suffocating her. When it lessened, she undid the ribbon on her wrist and drew her hair back, looping the ribbon around the curls and cinching them into place. The air was bracing on her freshly exposed neck and her arms were soon covered in gooseflesh but it was an improvement over choking on the sweaty hair.

The movement put a spin in her head and blurred her surroundings. She took a step back to steady herself and realized her mouth was dry.

"Do you have water?" she asked him, drawing her arms around herself once more, as the dizziness passed.

Xander nodded and produced a canteen hanging from his belt, extending it to her. Moving to his side, she took it between fingers stiff with cold and brought it to her lips, drinking greedily. It burned as it went down and she didn't know if that was from the invading hands in her nightmare or from her screaming. Regardless of the reason, the sensation brought tears to her eyes and she handed the canteen back to him, swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Before he could question, she announced, "Just really thirsty."

For a moment, he said nothing, hooking the canteen back onto his belt in silence. Then he commanded, "Let me see your hand."

Corrin stared blankly at him, not understanding what one had to do with the other. He held his hand out, palm up, and curled his fingers, asking for hers.

Hesitantly, she gave it to him, pressing her palm flat against his, believing he wanted to hold her hand. Instead, he turned her hand over so that the palm faced the stars and revealed a shallow gash radiating from the base of her pinky. The blood had long since dried but not before it had slipped down to her wrist and disappeared into the folds of her clothing.

"I didn't even know that was there," she admitted and he prodded at the wound with his other hand. The cold had numbed any pain and she said as much, announcing, "It doesn't hurt. I can barely feel it."

"It'll need to be healed," he said and released his grip on her hand. With his fingers gone from around her wrist, she could make out faint bruises beneath the cracked blood. She brought it to her face and scraped at the blood to reveal that the purple marks nearly encircled her wrist. A cursory glance of her other wrist revealed the same.

Bile rising steadily in her throat, she exhaled and found herself at a loss of air. In her waking state, she could feel Anankos' talons wrapped around her chest, squeezing her into dust and she could feel fingers in her veins, scratching and digging their way to her heart. Xander spoke but she didn't pay any attention, the terror of her nightmare leaving physical marks on her flesh overwhelming her outward senses.

Staring at the bruises, she could only hear her brother's stolen voice crooning, _"Please, I can't survive on my own"_ and knew if she closed her eyes she'd see Elise's corpse, bathed in blood and encased by black smoke.

One of Xander's hands wrapped around her shoulder and the other came to touch her face, pointing her chin towards him and shifting her view from her wrists to his concerned expression. The world spun beneath her feet and she might have collapsed from sheer horror if not for the crackle of the fire and his presence.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered, raising her hand to pull his from her face. Even in the blistering cold, her face was hot, incredibly aware of her pathetic behavior.

"No, you're not," he insisted but he removed his hand from her face and released her shoulder.

"How can I be?" she responded and drew her hands back across her forehead, tugging her hair flat against her scalp. "I can't sleep, Leo hates me, our stronghold is gone, most of the army is lost, and Elsie and Takumi are-"

The word stuck at the back of her throat and she couldn't force it out no matter how it smoldered. She gnawed her bottom lip and drew her arms around herself, turning from his worried gaze.

"I don't want your pity," Corrin continued, "You have just as much to be devastated for as me."

Xander had no reply and she was thankful for the silence, not wanting prolonged conversation. She didn't want to talk about the setbacks they faced or the misery of the departed. It hurt too much and she couldn't stomach it at the moment; she was too exhausted and emotionally depleted.

Staring into the coals of the fire, she found herself lost in the flames, the simplicity of their movements captivating her fractured mind. She began to shiver despite the heat of the fire and nearly suggested they return to the main camp. Before she could, he asked, "Are you cold?"

"Is it that obvious?" she answered with a dry laugh, looking over her shoulder back at him. His eyes darted away and he shifted back, saying, "Do you want to-" and he held out his arm, silently gesturing her closer. She moved without much thought, seeking warmth. His arm wrapped around her, hesitantly, and brought her against his chest.

It was unexpected but appreciated. She relaxed into him, and felt him relax as well. In any other instance, the proximity would have set her on fire but now she felt little beyond the physical touch.

Though it lurked, she couldn't think of the night of her party or the circulating questions of what their relationship had become. The night was too raw and the cold had numbed her to everything, even him.

She closed her eyes and tried to push everything from her mind, attempting to simply exist but it was futile. The silence set her teeth on edge and she wanted to fill the air with incessant talking to break it but she could think of nothing harmless to say. Everything would hurt.

Suddenly, the brush shuddered and his arm tightened around her, clinging to her and holding her tighter against his chest.

"Oh good," Camilla sighed, emerging opposite them, "I wasn't sure if I would be able to find you."

Swinging her hair over one shoulder, she came closer and Corrin felt Xander's arm unwind from around her.

"Don't move on my account," Camilla said but it made no difference. Xander's body language was painstakingly evident so Corrin moved away, kicking at an errant stick with her foot as she did.

"Are you alright Corrin?" Camilla intoned, stopping just before the fire. Her purple waves were iridescent by the light of the fire and her face was weary, lined heavily with stress and heartbreak. Corrin shrugged.

"I don't remember anything," she lied and Camilla's lips tightened. She teased her fingers through her hair and said, "That's probably a good thing. You had the rest of us terrified."

"Was I that bad?" Corrin asked, drawing her arms around herself. Xander shifted beside her and she focused her attention on Camilla, not the mixed signals he was putting off.

"You screamed yourself silly and flailed like a madwoman," Camilla said, laying her hand across her chest and propping her elbow up with her other arm. Corrin frowned and announced, "It's so odd. I've never had such a severe nightmare before."

It was only half a lie. This had proven to be the worst nightmare she'd had to date, but only just.

"You had one once before," Camilla objected and Corrin's breath hitched as Camilla explained, "The night before your eighteenth birthday you managed to kick yourself out of bed, screaming at the top of your lungs and ripping your sheets to shreds, and you broke your wrist; it snapped right out of your skin."

Corrin could only stare at her, mouth agape, and stammer, "I-I don't remember."

"Even when you woke up, you kept screaming about some thousand-eyed monster in your blood and tried to claw it out."

The crackling flames were sinister reflected in Camilla's violet eyes and Corrin could feel that phantom pressure gripping her throat once more.

"It was gruesome. We had no choice but to sedate you and block the memory," Camilla concluded, rubbing at her collarbone.

"We?" Corrin asked in a small voice that was unbecoming of her.

"Elise and I," Camilla commented and then the weight of what she uttered hit her and she collapsed in on herself, dropping her head to her chest and bursting into tears.

In seconds, Corrin was at the older girl's side, holding her upright and rubbing her back in small circles. Xander did not move but watched with guarded concern.

 _"Did you know about that?"_ she mouthed as Camilla continued to weep and Xander shook his head, crossing his arms. Corrin scowled and reminded herself to ask Felicia about it later, needing to focus on Camilla.

"I'm sorry," Camilla wept, "I just- I can't accept she's gone."

"Don't apologize," Corrin soothed, mildly bemused by the role reversal, "You've done nothing wrong."

"Oh Corrin," Camilla wailed, "I sang her to sleep and changed her diapers and taught her how to read and I-I-"

She broke into sobs again and Corrin wrapped her arms around her, offering what little comfort she could.

There was a stomping in the brush and Peri emerged, hair hanging out of her characteristic pigtails and face drawn long. She said, "Lord Xander, Gunter's being all crotchety and was being a real big meanie until I said I'd come get you."

Xander scowled and turned to Corrin, eyebrows furrowing as he considered the new dilemma.

 _"Go,"_ Corrin mouthed as Camilla continued to weep. He left with a curt nod, giving one final glance to his sister before joining Peri. As they disappeared into the tree line, Corrin could hear Peri whining about her unfair treatment at the hands of the veteran knight. She was thankful when they were out of earshot.

As Camilla's sobs lessened into sniffles, Corrin suggested, "Why don't we sit?" and guided the older girl to the ground. Once seated, Camilla folded in on herself, drawing her knees to her chest and leaning over top so that her arms encircled them, resting her head on top. Corrin crossed her legs and drew her ponytail across her shoulder, fingering the weaving strands.

"Are you two together now?" Camilla asked suddenly between sniffles. Taken aback, Corrin bit her lip and twisted the end of her hair around the tips of her fingers, admitting, "I, uh, don't really know what's going on."

"What do you mean, darling?"

Camilla really was trying to pull herself together but her voice broke far too easily to be believable. The subject was merely a distraction from her sadness and Corrin knew it wasn't working. She intended to say as much but Camilla probed, "What happened after your party?" and her eyes burned so that Corrin felt she must indulge her.

"He walked me back to my room and we, uh-"

She trailed off as her cheeks turned scarlet. In all the pandemonium and terror of the past day and a half, Corrin hadn't really _thought_ about what had happened between them. It had always been there, stowed away in the back of her mind, but she hadn't gotten the chance to replay and review it yet. Now it was incredibly raw and exposed.

Camilla picked up on her embarrassment and supplied an answer for her.

"Slept together?"

Her tear laden voice made it sound like a tragedy.

"What!?" Corrin blurted and her blush darkened even more. She brought her hands to either side of her face and corrected, "No! We just kissed!"

"Hmm," Camilla hummed though there was no mirth. "That is surprising. My brother has never been reserved in his sexual advances."

"Oh gods," Corrin sighed, rubbing at her temples and suddenly feeling very warm in the bitter cold.

"You don't know?" Camilla asked, her voice gaining a bit of bounce and her shoulders lifting at the prospect of untold gossip.

 _If this is what it takes to distract her from her grief,_ Corrin thought with resignation and a mild sense of whiplash after going from comforting a grieving sister to Camilla's understanding of Xander's sex life. And, though she was concerned by Camilla's mood swing, the older girl didn't seem to be manic and she was no longer sobbing so Corrin could only regard it as a step in the right direction.

"No I don't know about his-" Corrin trailed off again, embarrassed by the idea of it and embarrassed because she was embarrassed by it.

"Sexual advances," Camilla filled in. Corrin's face flushed again and she dropped her head into her hands.

 _You are twenty-one years old!_ she scolded. _Smut is your favorite genre! Grow up and stop blushing at the word sex!_

But the pink wouldn't leave her cheeks.

"Wait…"

Camilla let the silence hang and fixed Corrin with an intense stare. The dried tears on her face didn't lessen the terror that struck Corrin's heart as the older girl's eyes squinted and she tiled her head. Camilla's deductions always led to embarrassing declarations that were almost always wrong.

 _Is she going to shout that I have some weird fetish?_ Corrin fretted. _Or suggest compulsive masturbation-?_

"You're a virgin," Camilla announced, interrupting Corrin's fears.

 _Oh thank gods,_ Corrin thought with a sigh of relief as the tension dropped from her shoulders.

"Yes."

"Oh, darling," Camilla said with a belittling tone, unraveling from herself. The comment was biting and Corrin became defensive, retorting, "And what's wrong with that? Was I expected to lose it locked away in the Northern Fortress or perhaps as I lead an army against you and my family?"

"I meant no offense, darling, I'm simply surprised, considering the amount of dirty literature you consume."

Corrin deflated and hid her reddening face by covering her mouth with her hands, blowing warm air through them. Camilla continued, not dissuaded at all by Corrin's obvious hesitancy to discuss the subject.

"In fact, there's absolutely nothing wrong with retaining your maidenhead," she announced and Corrin sighed, rubbing at her forehead with the base of her palm.

"Many men find it incredibly alluring," Camilla added, the tiniest of smiles tugging at her lips. Corrin groaned and elbowed Camilla's arm as nervous energy bundled in her chest.

"I'm sure Xander will-"

"Okay, alright!" Corrin interrupted hastily and Camilla pursed her lips asking, "What's wrong?"

"Isn't it, I dunno, weird for you to talk about your brother's sex life?" Corrin sighed, floundering with her arms, antsy beyond repair. Camilla laughed her lilting laugh and answered, "I have been hearing tales of his sexual exploits since I was fourteen years old. I've simply grown accustomed to it."

"Well I haven't so-"

"Of course not! Xander has been helplessly in love with you for years, do you really believe he'd speak to you of this or that he'd allow you to hear of it?"

"Years?" Corrin asked, balking beneath the implication. The rest of Camilla's words had gone over her head. Camilla scoffed and pulled her fingers through her hair. They caught on a snag and she tugged them free, saying, "Yes but I was under the impression that it was not mutual so you were never made aware."

She gestured with her hand and announced, "Obviously, I was wrong."

Camilla began to laugh and Corrin looked at her with concern. Eventually, she stopped and explained, "Elise was the one to convince me otherwise. She told me she had been scheming for months and had concocted this wild plan to force you together."

"So blackmailing Laslow-?" Corrin asked, eyes widening.

"Her idea entirely. It was devious but she truly just wanted to see the two of you happy," Camilla said, beginning to choke on her words. Tears followed, gushing from her eyes and dripping into the dirt.

Corrin found her own eyes wet. She hadn't permitted herself to think of Elise's fate, choosing instead to stow it away and review it at a later date. Now faced with nothing but the girl's tragic end, she could think of nothing else but her resounding love for her and everything that went unsaid.

The thought of Elise was accompanied by the thought of Takumi, intertwined in both death and memory, and it colored her sorrow and hardened it, made it real when it she had strived to keep it otherwise.

For every missing admittance of love and admiration meant for Elise, there were at least twice meant for Takumi. Corrin had never captured his trust nor his love and it would forever haunt her. All she had were the nightly walks they had shared to fend off their nightmares and even those were tainted by the knowledge of his possession. The signs had been so obvious, why hadn't she seen them?

Seeing that she was not the only one crying, Camilla drew Corrin into a bear hug and they wept together; Camilla unable to do anything else and Corrin wanting to do anything but.

 _So much has been lost,_ Corrin thought as her tears scorched her dry, wind burnt face. As Camilla's tears mingled with hers, Corrin stared deep into the base of the fire, searching for strength, resilience, tenacity, _something,_ in the unyielding flames.

 _We have to end it,_ she thought as the heat and light burned her eyes, _For both of them._

The wind gusted and blew Camilla's hair into her face. Corrin batted it away and turned her face to the stars. Even through the rolling clouds, they shined bright, illuminating the expanse around them. They filled her with determination.

 _For Takumi._

 _For Elise._

* * *

 **A/N:** **So because I included the Elise death scene, I just want to say how its one of my least favorite animations because I think there was a lot of potential for a very intense scene which is ruined by the avatar not interacting at all? Like at least with Ryoma's death, there's a sense of involvement with the avatar because you can see their hands move into frame at the end. I just don't buy that Corrin does nothing after watching Xander straight up murder Elise.**

 **But I digress.**

 **Rating's been bumped to M just to be safe.**  
 **I hope you find this chapter enjoyable! It's been one of my favorites to write! :)**

 **Guest: Thank you for your kind review! I've always found the relative absence of Anankos' meddling in Fates as rather odd myself so its something I wanted to focus on in this. Like you said, having that element would go against the tone of recent entries but I find myself wishing it was there all the same.**

 **Thank you for saying so! I really want to write a sequel but find myself discouraged by numerous reasons so this came as nice motivation. I enjoy writing this immensely and I'm glad that you enjoy it as well! I hope you continue to enjoy!**


	26. Windfall

**Kana critiques art. Corrin enjoys the beach.**

* * *

The days had been long, the nights hard, and Kana knew this but he also knew that survival was awfully boring. He had never really had to entertain himself before, there was always someone to play with or something to be done, but everyone had been so disheartened that the thought of playing was absurd to them. He hated it.

When, earlier that day, they'd come across the mansion, sitting empty and forgotten on the seashore, he hadn't been the only one that cried but his were tears of joy at the prospect of everyone overcoming their sourness and playing with him again.

There were reserves in the cellar that tasted like dust and he hated them but everyone else was so happy about the dry food that they cried even more. Kana didn't cry with them this time; he thought they were being silly. After all, how could a tin of old bread be so wonderful it made you cry? Just silly!

So, as everyone dined and went to bed in their newfound haven, Kana explored. The mansion, he discovered, was a hyperactive ten year old's paradise. Not only were there dozens of rooms to be explored and hundreds of things to touch but the floors made different noises depending on how you walked on it and the banister of the grand staircase was perfect for sliding down on. So while everyone caught up on their sleep, he tore through the dust, leaving fingerprints on everything within reach and poking his head into every nook and cranny possible.

As he threw open the door to another room, this one turned out to be a bedroom, Kana's grin stretched from ear to ear. He was just having too much fun!

Practically skipping, he crossed into the room and took in his surroundings in one quick glance. Then, he did a double take. In the room was a large bed and across from the bed was a massive, marble fireplace. Above the fireplace, hung a painting, stretching as wide as the mantle and as tall as the ceiling. It was beautiful and the people in it dressed in black and white with a red line tying them together at the wrist and he'd nearly mistaken it for a painting that hung in the sitting room back home.

Squinting at the faces, he quickly realized that, of course, this wasn't the painting from home. As he stared, he thought the man looked a bit like Soleil in the eyes. But that was silly so he shook his head and stared at the red line tying them together. It was this that had fooled his eye into believing he'd seen it once before.

Just like in the painting at home, he'd initially thought the red line had been blood but knew it was not. When he'd inquired about it in years past, he'd been told it was tradition, not blood. This disappointed him greatly because he was freshly seven years old and was just beginning to think that blood was pretty cool.

Of course, the painting back home was of mama and papa, not the blue haired people in the painting. In it, mama and papa stood side by side just like the people in this painting. He wore all black and she wore a dress that was iridescent. Iridescent was a word he'd recently learned and he really liked it. He had been accused of describing everything he saw as "iridescent" over the past few days.

Mama's hair was high on her head but there was a lot of it so it still curled around her ears and down her back. Kana had always thought it was really pretty and often told her so but she only laughed, telling him that it had taken hours to do and there was no reason to do it again. Kana disagreed but he could never convince mama otherwise. She was really stubborn!

His parents smiled in the painting and Kana really liked that. It was so rare that they could both be caught smiling at the same time. They were rarely together and, when they were, it wasn't usually happy. Their hands were interlaced and a red line flowed from her wrist over his, looping around each several times and binding their hands together. When he'd asked about it, mama had told him, _"When a couple gets married, they are bound together with red lace. It's supposed to be a symbol of the couple's bond and their promise to love each other forever," mama had told him when he'd asked about it._

 _"But why?" he'd asked. She had sighed and picked him up, he was still little enough for her to do so, and she held him so that he could reach out his pudgy fingers and touch them to the canvas. His pointer finger brushed over the texture of mama's dress and then traced the red line, over and over._

 _"Well, it's just something that's always been done and I thought it was lovely so I wanted it commemorated," she'd answered, holding him steady as he continued to run his finger along the raised red line. Commemorated was a big word that he had yet to learn but he liked it. It was fun to say. Sticking into his memory, Kana moved passed it and asked, "But why?"_

 _He had developed the habit of pestering "Why?" It infuriated most but she took it in stride, eager to answer the questions of her perpetually curious child. Only, this time, she hesitated. She put him down and his question immediately faded from his mind. He toddled to the chair and hoisted himself up onto it. They had been reading together when he'd interrupted her to ask about the painting. Now, he wanted to return to his story, interest with the painting completely passed._

 _But mama stayed in front of it, staring. Her own fingers rose to touch the canvas like he had but she didn't feel the texture of the dress or trace the red line. She pressed gently against the rendition of his papa and he watched her do so. He didn't know the word wistful yet but later, that's how he would describe it. Her face was sad._

Now, Kana climbed onto the bed and sat criss cross on the quilt, staring up at the painting that was completely foreign yet oddly familiar. Unlike his parents, the people in this painting were not smiling and he wondered if this meant that they didn't love each other. If they didn't love each other, then why did they get married?

Kana was old enough to know that sometimes people who didn't love each other got married for other reasons. Maybe their parents made them or maybe they were having a baby? He didn't know but they looked awfully sad. It made him a little sad so he focused on the red thread instead.

But that only made him homesick and he found himself recalling the last time he'd paid any attention to the similar painting in his home. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

 _He would never be sure how he'd managed to convince his no-fun-allowed brother to venture into the South Wing but he had. Now, he wished he hadn't._

 _The South Wing had always been off limits to them for reasons unknown to both. As his mother had been the one to impart the rule, Kana had never even considered breaking it. But he was eight years old and steadily working his way through all the rules and restrictions imposed on him. Already, he'd been caught stealing sweets from the kitchen, sneaking around the halls far past his bedtime, skipping lessons to play in the fields and ripping pages from ancient tomes because he found the pictures pretty. The word "hellion" had replaced his name in the mouths' of his elders and, even though he didn't know what it meant, he liked that he had made a name for himself and that it pulled him out of his brother's shadow. He loved his brother but knew even then that he would never be able to measure up._

 _So, when all other forms of entertainment had vanished on a rainy day in the middle of March, before the life returned with the spring and after the hope for snow had faded, its forbidden hallways beckoned, offering adventure and another rule to be broken. Along the way, his brother had joined him, claiming it was his job to keep him in line. But Kana knew Siegbert was just as curious as he to discover what lay behind the closed doors of the South Wing, though he tried to hide it, and so they'd ventured into forbidden territory together before they'd thought of all the reasons why they shouldn't._

 _And they'd discovered something terrible and Kana had caused a scandal and greatly upset their mother for the South Wing wasn't a wing at all but a dungeon. And he'd slipped on something slick and landed in a stinking and wet puddle of blood that scared him so badly that he wasted no time in running away. He'd run shrieking with Siegbert hot on his heels until they'd located mama in the great hall. Siegbert realized too late that their parents were receiving Hoshidian diplomats and Kana had slammed against her, sobbing and shrieking and covered in blood. It caused quite an uproar._

 _Everyone panicked and ran and yelled and that only made Kana cry more because he didn't understand what was happening. As papa attempted to calm the situation, mama scooped Kana into her arms and led them from the great hall and into their quarters, stopping in the sitting room and setting Kana down beside his brother. He had managed to sober himself enough to know that he had done something very bad._

 _As she paced in front of the painting, she didn't look much like the painting or much like herself at all. She frowned so much that her eyes were dark and her shoulders were tense and stiff. Kana wanted to give her a hug and tell her it was okay but knew it wouldn't make anything better. He was still scared from his encounter in the dungeon but now, he was more scared of what he'd done to mama and, though he was eight and had been told numerous times that he was too old for it, he grabbed his brother's hand, holding it tightly so that his knuckles were bright white. He'd never upset mama like this before._

 _"What were you two-?"_

 _She stopped and stared at both of them. Kana's eyes darted down and Siegbert's did the same, ashamed beyond words. They'd embarrassed mama. There was nothing worse. Then she tried speaking again but managed even less._

 _"How could-?"_

 _Her hair was wrapped tight around her skull and tucked beneath the dark metal of her crown. In one angry motion, she took the crown from her head and tossed it onto the nearby end table. It landed with a loud clang and Siegbert cringed. Mama sighed and tore her hair loose from its rigid styling. Her silver curls sprung out and fell down her back and Kana wondered why she wore it up so often. He thought it was prettier down._

 _Mama's grey dress was streaked with dark red from where he'd clung to her and there were handprints on her wrists from where he'd pulled. He felt bad for ruining her pretty dress and making her all icky._

 _Now, she drew her fingers back through her hair, pulling it from her face and stretching her skin tight. Kana stole a look and he thought mama didn't really look angry, more upset than anything. Then she glared at them again and his thoughts withered._

 _"Mother, please, let me explain!" Siegbert said, pulling his hand from Kana's death grip and stepping forward. Mama quit pacing. She crossed her arms and stared at him, waiting._

 _"Kana was dead set on going into the South Wing and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him, you know how he is-"_

 _That made Kana scowl. He didn't know how he was but he knew it wasn't a good thing and he didn't appreciate his brother saying so._

 _"So I went with him but I didn't know that the South Wing was a dungeon! Why would you keep that from us!?"_

 _Mama chewed on her lower lip and announced, "I didn't want to scare you."_

 _"But-!"_

 _Siegbert's protest fell silent as the door slammed open behind them. They turned to watch papa stalk through and Kana grabbed for his brother's hand again. Never before had Kana seen papa so angry. He loved his papa but had always been the slightest bit intimidated by him and was certain to never be caught acting up when he was around. Mama would never yell at him or punish him; papa would._

 _"Is everything alright?" mama asked as he came to stand beside her. Kana grabbed for Siegbert's hand again but his brother stole his hand away._

 _"No but, for the moment, it's under control," papa said and mama nodded, crossing her arms and announcing, "They went into the dungeon."_

 _"How did they-?" he blustered but became too frustrated and stopped. Mama picked up where he left off._

 _"How did you two get in?" she asked, rubbing at her face again. Kana wanted to cry but he knew that that would be best saved for later._

 _"Kana picked the lock," Siegbert said and Kana turned to him with a glare, shouting, "Hey!"_

 _His brother wouldn't look at him, only stared straight ahead at their parents and Kana wondered,_ _ **Has he ever been in trouble before?**_

 _"Where did you learn to do that?" mama questioned and Kana held his tongue, knowing better than to drag others into his trouble. Siegbert sighed and announced, "Nina taught him."_

 _"Siegbert!" Kana wailed but his brother still wouldn't look at him. "You're only gonna make it worse!"_

 _Siegbert's jaw stiffened but he didn't flinch. In that moment, Kana was more aware of how different his brother was than he ever had been before._

 _"Kana, telling the truth doesn't make anything worse," mama scolded and his face burned in shame. He couldn't believe how many times he'd disappointed her in only a few minutes._

 _"I'm sorry mama," he said, staring at the floor. Mama sighed._

 _"It's alright-"_

 _"It certainly is not!" papa interrupted and Kana shrank inside himself even more. Usually, all it took was an apology on his part and mama would let him off the hook. He had known papa would prove an issue but he had hoped he was wrong. Now it was clear that it was going to be worse than he thought._

 _"You two broke into the dungeon, embarrassed me and your mother, and caused a crisis!"_

 _"The Hoshidian delegation is furious and it's going to take weeks to repair the state of negotiations!"_

 _Kana shifted under his anger, terribly anxious and fearful of their punishment. Siegbert was so still he looked like a statue._

 _"What do you have to say for yourselves?" papa demanded and Kana found himself completely incapable of speech, terrified that he would speak incorrectly and receive eternal punishment._

 _"It was a foolish mistake," Siegbert said evenly and Kana's feelings towards him flip-flopped once again. He was glad Siegbert was there._

 _"Kana was eager to cause trouble-"_

 _"I was not!" Kana interjected but Siegbert ignored him and Kana found himself annoyed yet again._

 _"And I thought I could prevent him from doing any harm. Obviously, I was wrong and my indiscretion caused a scandal. There is no worse outcome than that and I am immensely sorry."_

 _"You didn't think to alert someone of your brother's intentions?" papa asked and Kana knew it was a trap. But Siegbert didn't._

 _"I did but I didn't want to trouble anyone," Siegbert answered honestly and Kana deflated. It was really starting to hit him that he had caused a huge mess._

 _"Instead, you take the matter upon yourself and trouble hundreds," papa responded and it scared Kana how cold he could be. Rarely, Kana encountered this side of his papa but Siegbert's stance suggested that he was used to it. Kana didn't understand._

 _"Xander," mama said, her voice sounding like a warning. Papa turned her way, rubbing at his mouth, but whatever she was going to say was stolen by Siegbert._

 _"Father, I'm immensely regretful but I don't know what more you want me to say. I made the wrong decision," Siegbert admitted and his voice wavered on uncertainty for the first time. Papa crossed his arms and turned from mama to Siegbert, fixing his brother with an empty stare._

 _Kana realized that his presence had been completely forgotten. It was like Siegbert had been the only one to behave inappropriately and the sentence papa passed down reflected that greatly._

 _"You're confined to your room and allowed nothing but your coursework until you've proven to be capable otherwise._

 _"What!? Why is it that I am punished so severely for something I was barely involved in!?" Siegbert protested. "It was a mistake!"_

 _"You can afford no mistakes," papa argued, "You have to know better!"_

 _"Well I don't!" Siegbert exploded, "I'm not perfect! I'm not you!"_

 _For the first time in his life, Kana saw his father shocked into silence. Kana didn't know what it was specifically that had done it but papa said nothing, only stared at Siegbert with wide eyes and a tight mouth. Mama watched with hard eyes and Kana wanted her to tell him what she was thinking. Then maybe he'd be able to understand what was happening because it ran so much deeper than he could comprehend._

 _Incensed, Siegbert turned on their mother. His face was splotchy with red and his eyes were wet but he didn't cry. The tears just stayed in the corners of his eyes, too stubborn to fall._

 _"Why don't you say anything!?" he shouted at mama. "You always let him do this!"_

 _"Siegbert," she said, coming forward and reaching for him. His brother ducked away and then did something Kana believed him incapable of doing. He ran._

 _Evidently, the shock was mutual by all involved as his parents bore similar expressions of disbelief. Then that changed. Mama's face tightened and she clasped her hands together so that the bones strained against the skin. Kana thought she was going to yell at him but instead, all she said was, "Go to your room Kana."_

 _Her tone was even but her voice was angry. But if she was really mad at him, she wouldn't just send him to his room. She'd scold him and tell him how disappointed she was, but she didn't do that. So why was she mad? He was so confused._

 _When Kana tried to protest, tears stinging his eyes, she snapped, "Now!"_

 _Like his brother had before him, Kana ran from the room, tearing down the hallway, doing his best to ignore the shouting that started behind him._

After that day, Kana wouldn't look at the painting of his parents the same way ever again. He couldn't look at the painted smiles without hearing them yell at each other or remembering how Siegbert had fled the room to escape them. It wasn't the first time that Kana thought something might be wrong but it was the last time that he would believe things were going to get better on their own. He made a promise to himself to start being better. He would-

The door creaked and Kana's head whipped towards it, staring with wide eyes. There was no one there; it must have been pushed by the wind. But it was enough to give him goosebumps and the painting that had so entranced him was suddenly sinister, looming down at with. He leapt from the bed and tore through the door, feet pounding against the hardwood.

As he sprinted down the hallway and rounded the corner, his heart raced so severely that when a figure suddenly sprung into view, Kana screamed. Skidding to a halt and only barely managing to not topple over, Kana stared up at the man with wide eyes, fear working its way through his heart. Even when he recognized him, he was no less afraid.

Jakob had never liked Kana. He was always rude and bossing him around but always made sure to do it behind mama's back. Mama would be angry if she knew how mean her butler was to him. But mama didn't know. Jakob was really good at hiding his hatred for him. Kana could never understand why mama kept him around. He was such a jerk!

Even in this time, Jakob was out to get him. As Kana had sprinted around the corner, Jakob stood in the center of the hallway, blocking his path; he had been waiting.

"Young man, cease your obnoxious behavior or I will be forced to punish you," Jakob announced in that snooty way of his. Kana hated snootiness and normally would have said as much but he was too frantic and startled. Instead, he said, "Okay."

Then he turned and ran in the other direction, fearful that the butler would give chase. He didn't but Kana ran like he did. He wove through hallways and up and down stairs until his feet heart and his chest ached.

Slowing, he realized that, yet again, he wasn't alone. At the end of the hall, someone stood before the window, staring out into the dark night. Frightened but also mildly curious, Kana crept closer.

As he drew nearer, he could make out the person's outline and soon relaxed. There was only one person he knew that had a silhouette so broad.

Kana tugged at Shiro's arm and the older boy jumped out of his skin. He shrieked and had to steady himself against the window.

"Damn," he panted, "I didn't hear you come up."

His big hand was spread over his heart, long fingers spread wide as he tried to calm himself. Kana grinned up at him, saying, "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Kana stood up on his tiptoes and peered through the window. There was nothing but rocks and sand and dark water. He thought it was an ugly view. His window back home looked out over the garden and in the springtime he could watch the birds build their nests!

"I've never seen a beach before," Shiro admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I've seen it dozens of times!" Kana chirped, lowering himself back onto flat feet. "When I was little mama used to take me and Siegbert to the beach and we'd build sandcastles and pick up seashells and-"

Kana trailed off, realizing that he was making his friend sad.

"I mean, it's not that great," Kana said quickly, wiggling his toes and staring down at the floor. Shiro laughed and crossed his arms.

"It's alright," he said. "I'm seeing it now, right?"

"Right!" Kana agreed and he nestled in close to Shiro's side, fully expecting to be pushed away. Instead, Shiro commented, "You don't know about personal space do you?" and he didn't push him away.

So Kana stood on his tiptoes and stared out the window again, trying to see what Shiro thought was so beautiful about the gray landscape. It was a better pastime than trying to piece together his confusing home life.

* * *

It was a hazy sort of night. Thin clouds blew in to blur the stars and darken the moonlight. There was no furious wind like the nights before but a frigid breeze came in with the tide, jostling her curls.

It was cold but Corrin had planned for it and kept herself covered in a quilt she'd stolen off the bed designated as hers inside. It was thick and large enough to wrap around her twice and she burrowed within it so that only her face braced the wind. Her only downfall was that, in her haste to escape into the night air, she had failed to change into anything more than sleeveless undershirt she wore beneath her armor so the blanket was her only source of warmth and cover.

They had come across the mansion early that morning and, as far as they could tell, it wasn't a trap set by Anankos, just one of the thousand dwellings abandoned when his madness had been unleashed. Judging by the thick layer of dust, it had lain abandoned for years.

Despite its uninhabited state, there was almost no decay beyond the hardy coating of dust and so they did not have to contend with rodents or other critters. It was the first bit of luck they'd had since the invasion.

But that had been hours ago. Now, the night was in full force and, as the others readied themselves for bed or for watch, Corrin sat on the shore, staring out at the midnight waves.

It was a hypnotizing phenomenon. The waters would creep onto the shore until they spread themselves too thin and then would retreat, regrouping and reforming only to fail in the very same way. Waves broke and it was in this subtle violence that she truly reveled. To watch the tides muster all their strength and burst forth in a commotion of sound and fury, only to be reduced to a bitter crawl was exhilarating in a way she could not describe. There was something compelling in their eternal struggle, something to be admired.

Though she had spent the better part of the last few months religiously studying Vallite geography, she couldn't remember the name of the body of water in front of her. With everything that had happened, it had been shoved from her memory along with optimal troop formations and memorizations of strategic diagrams. She would have liked to believe that this loss was a recent occurrence, brought on by the portrait and the shock, but that wasn't the case. It had been a long and drawn out slippage beginning the moment her leg had been split open and worsening as the days grew harder and her personal life more complicated. Worst of all, she had no idea whether she was losing details to stress or to Anankos. But she intended to find out.

Inhaling deeply, she drew the blanket down around her shoulders, letting the sea breeze blow the sour thoughts from her mind. It caught her curls and she pulled her fingers through them, dragging the tips of her fingers until there was nothing but air between them. As the breeze died, she stretched upwards, releasing the slouch in her spine with a series of pops, and exhaling. She closed her eyes and saw nothing but her mother's face, rendered in oils and pigments.

Kaze had been the one to show her the painting. It hung in the sitting room on the ground floor of the mansion and was nearly indiscernible through the dust and the grime but Corrin would recognize her mother anywhere.

In the painting, Mikoto must have been no older than sixteen for her face was round and her eyes had a youthful glow. She wore a brown dress that made her skin shine like porcelain and her black hair even blacker. She was gorgeous and the all too familiar feeling of loss settled in the pit of Corrin's stomach.

So enamored by the sudden appearance of her mother's likeness, she didn't even bother to look at the rest of the painting until Kaze instructed her to do so. And she'd seen the girl sitting beside her mother and she'd shouted in surprise. Even if she'd only ever seen her undead corpse, Corrin knew the girl could be no other than Arete.

 _Once the shock had passed, Corrin called for her siblings and they came running, believing her to be in danger. When she had calmed them and instructed them to look as Kaze had instructed her, they shared her surprise._

 _"I never suspected," Ryoma said, "but this makes sense somehow. We never were sure where Mikoto traced her lineage."_

 _Hinoka nodded and added, "And now that I see them side by side, there's no denying the resemblance."_

 _Sakura only stared with hollow eyes and Corrin couldn't help but to notice the disfigurement of her arm. Every day it drew her attention and every day it broke her heart._

 _"No wonder she was so secretive about her past," Hinoka commented, "She was a Vallite princess!"_

 _"Wow," Corrin had breathed. "We're doubly royal."_

 _Ryoma shared a glance with Hinoka and so much passed between them that Corrin missed most of it. But she couldn't miss the reluctance. There was something they weren't telling her._

 _"What? What is it?" she asked and they looked at each other again. Sakura had yet to take her eyes from the painting. Ryoma sighed._

 _"Corrin, there's something we've kept from you."_

Corrin huffed and the air condensed in front of her, turning bone white before dissipating as quickly as it had come. She bit her lip and tried to distract herself once more with the steady rhythm of breaking waves. For a moment, it worked and she could feel the tension drip off her shoulders and the sting dull in her heart but it did not last. With the encroaching surf came a growing buzz of hurt and anger that became too large to ignore. Soon, there was nothing but knotted threads of disbelief and self-loathing and exasperation and misery and rage but, mostly, it just hurt. She was nothing but raw edges.

 _"Mikoto was not our birth mother,"_ Ryoma had said. _"You were born from father's affair with her."_

Though she felt like crying, her eyes would only water from the saline air and burn her dry skin if they happened to overflow. But it was not the same as crying. There was no sense of relief or expulsion, no cathartic release.

It seemed hopeless. Every time she was beaten down, she clawed to get back up, fighting tooth and nail to overcome, and every time, every damn time, the cycle would repeat just when it looked like she might recover. From turning her back on Nohr and Hoshido to her near death experience to Anthony to the invasion to the loss of her siblings, she would just reach the precipice of recovery but would never climb the peak. It had been months since she had known peace.

Corrin wanted to be stronger. She wanted to break and feel nothing, to fall apart and put herself back together. She wanted to be like the heroes in the books she read and like those amongst her that she so admired. Each of them, she summed up in one word that captured the whole of their essence and it was these qualities she envied, wanting to be more than she already was.

Footsteps sounded behind her, hard on the rocky slope and then soft, nearly inaudible, on the sand. She drew the quilt tighter around herself like a second skin, willing herself to disappear within it. All she needed was five more minutes more and then she'd have everything worked out. That's all she needed. Five minutes.

"Corrin."

She sighed and responded in kind, saying his name with the same ease that he said hers. It came out dull and stunted like a malformed question rather than an announcement. When he hovered, she asked, "Did Camilla send you?"

It was a biting question, though she had not intended it to be so. The inflection impressed itself onto the words and crafted them into an accusation rather than a general inquiry.

"No."

Shifting her torso, she curled her legs closer and crossed them beneath her, drawing in on herself. Her grip on the blanket faltered and she grabbed at it lazily, flirting with the idea of letting the frigid night air kiss her warmed skin. Maybe that would be the key to clearing out the dust in her head.

"My sister is too busy attempting to convince me to bed you."

The statement was so absurd and unexpected that a laugh escaped her in the form of harsh jettison of air. It wasn't a full laugh or even a truly genuine one but there was a lot to be said for even a laugh as small as that. It straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin and maybe that had been his intention. Or maybe he had just gotten lucky. Either way, he took her laugh as a welcome to join her on the sand. His legs lay long on the beach and he leaned back, propped up by his outstretched arms. It was the first time in days she had seen him out of his armor, though that was true for nearly everyone, and he seemed lighter somehow, unencumbered.

"Camilla's morals have always been misguided," Corrin said, shifting her legs yet again so that they stretched out like his. She kept her arms tight around her, retaining all the warmth she could.

"She's well intentioned," Xander responded and she didn't understand how he could keep from shivering, just looking at him made her colder.

"You believe she has a point?" she questioned, drawing her legs back and tucking them under the folds of the quilt. The subject was sordid but harmless, a distraction from things she'd rather leave unsaid. Besides, whatever heat that had transpired between them was passed, swallowed by grief. There was only gentleness now and she could not push past it. A search for deeper feelings ran the risk of finding none beyond a mutual lust and that would hurt more than anything to know that her body was desired but little else. So she settled for their newfound ease, feeling as though their relationship had regressed to that kindred friendship they had maintained during her days in Nohr.

"I believe she thinks it is what's best," he answered and she laughed bitterly, "Spoken like a true prince."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied, sarcasm seeping through his voice. Biting her lip, she chose not to respond. Her sharp thoughts were liable to start a fight and that was the last thing she wanted. She no longer possessed the energy to do so.

Corrin had not slept in over a week. The healers kept her body rejuvenated but her mind was tired. Now, sitting beside him and staring out at the rolling waves, she wished for the calm of sleep to lessen her burden and untangle her confusion but knew she could not allow herself to sleep until the monster invading it was slain.

"Why are you out here?" he asked and she wondered what she should tell him. A lie would only push him away and the truth would entice him to stay. Now that he was here and his presence so absolute, she wasn't sure which was better. She knew what she wanted but was not in the mood for doing herself any favors.

"I couldn't sleep," she fibbed, watching thin clouds cross over the moon. They were barely existent and she feared that the slightest wind might scatter them. If she had been looking at Xander, she would have witnessed the dark expression that crossed his face before he announced, "You haven't been sleeping at all."

With an exasperated sigh, her eyes slid closed and she questioned, "Who told you?"

"Nobody," he answered, "though I seem to be the only one who wasn't told."

 _There's a reason for that,_ she thought, stealing a glance at him. His expression was neutral but his eyes were dark; he was displeased, potentially even upset that she had kept it from him but he was incorrect in saying that he was the only one that hadn't been told. Corrin had been careful to keep Camilla from learning as well, fearful that the older girl would scold her into slumber. She had also intended for Ryoma and Hinoka to stay in the dark as well but Sakura had told them almost immediately.

"I didn't want to worry you," she said and it wasn't wholly a lie, more a half-truth than a full-lie.

"I _am_ worried. You need to sleep," he said and she could feel his gaze burning her. But she was fearful of what she might say if she looked at him so she brought her hands out of the confines of the blanket and studied her fingers, noting the curve of her nails and the reddening fingertips.

"I don't desire a repeat of the last time," she responded evenly.

The quilt slipped from her shoulders, pooling at her waist, and the night air adhered to her exposed flesh. Immediately, it was bitter but then it crept into her blood and aired her thoughts, redeeming itself.

"Gods, aren't you cold?" Xander asked, balking at her bare arms. She laughed and said, "Immensely."

Taking it upon himself to solve her problem when it became evident that she would do nothing on her own, he reached over and secured the quilt over her shoulders. As he did so, the outsides of his thumbs brushed against her forearm and it was the kind of casual, unintentional touch that might have conjured gooseflesh if her body wasn't already covered in it.

She thanked him because it seemed the right thing to do and he nodded, drawing back to his original spot in the sand. Seconds ticked away and waves broke in the distance and they sat together, saying nothing, only staring out ahead. This ability to sit in silence without a word but still exist together, rather than separately, was something Corrin had always appreciated about their relationship because it seemed so rare between others that she associated with.

When he spoke, it was after several minutes of silence had passed.

"Corrin, the other night by the fire, when I asked how much you'd overheard-"

She arched an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. A breeze shifted his hair and she realized that his circlet was gone. She wondered why he'd taken it off, why it had taken her so long to notice.

"Your brother asked after my intentions with you," he announced finally and she stiffened.

"He did?" she asked slowly, fumbling with the hem of the blanket. It was significantly frayed and it was impossible to know if it was from use or disuse.

"Yes, he was rather concerned by it. He even went so far as to suggest that I was taking advantage of you."

This admittance relayed that his own concerns aligned with Ryoma's, that he was fearful of unintended coercion. The notion was ridiculous.

"You didn't take advantage of me," she assured, mildly annoyed by her brother's meddling and Xander's uncertainty. "How did he even find out? I never said a word to him about it."

"I'm not sure," Xander said. "Ryoma did not name an informant."

Corrin sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. The breeze had died all but for a few occasional gusts so her hair laid flat against the back her neck, annoying her with its presence. She grabbed at it and made as if she were to tie it up before realizing that she had no ribbon with which to secure it. Throwing her fingers open, she let it fall back against her neck, seeing no other option. As it fell so did the quilt once more and she groaned aloud, pulling it back into place.

After she had done so and he still hadn't spoken, she asked, "So? What are your intentions with me?"

"I don't have a decent answer for you," he admitted and his eyebrows furrowed instantly as if he were reconsidering what he said even as he said it. She tore her eyes away as her heart sank and turned her attention to the sand that accumulated on the edge of the blanket. Despite her shifting and turning, the sand persisted, clinging to loose fibers and the hem of it. As a breeze blew in from the sea, the buildup grew. Irritated, she shook it and watched the particles shoot off and whisk away on the breeze.

"It's complicated," he announced and she nodded, biting her lip. Instead of In the dry winter air, her bottom lip was horribly raw so much so that it stung each time she chewed it. Xander continued, "And your family has obvious objections to it that cannot be ignored-"

"It?" she interrupted and he corrected, "Us."

It was surprisingly easy to mask her disappointment and she knew how the rest would play out. He would posture for a bit longer, giving reasons why they could never be together, probably citing her ties to Hoshido and definitely citing his duties to Nohr, and then he would let her down easy, saying, _"It was a mistake."_

He sighed and she prepared herself to take it.

"Our positions do not make this easy. There are permissions to ask, letters to write, councils to appeal to and this is all without the actual steps necessary to officiate it."

Xander spoke of things she had never even considered. She had always believed that if there was to be a romance between them that it would have to be short lived and unofficial, a war-time passion rather than a lifelong commitment. This was not because of a lack of adoration or desire to spend the rest of her time with him but because she had never imagined her life after the war. Her fantasies never stretched beyond a final confrontation with Anankos and she simply found herself believing that there would be nothing after it. Even with the existence of children that claimed her as their mother, she never thought of her own versions of them, ones that belonged solely to her in this dimension, not any other. Siegbert and Kana were hers, she didn't deny it but they weren't of her; their mother was someone else, a completely different Corrin with a completely different life.

Ignorant of her inner turmoil, Xander continued, "I know we have yet to discuss that night but every time I think of it, I find myself at a loss for words. It feels like we're running out of time and I-"

He trailed off and she hoped he would continue, wanting to hear the end of it just so that it could be over with. He only stared at her in the moonlight and she didn't know how to coax him to finish so she stared back at him, hoping he would finish. He didn't.

Instead, he kissed her and it was the kind of brash, impulsive thing she had always believed him incapable of It was tentative, a question more than anything, asking if there was still interest, if she still wanted him. And she did, desperately, but it had surprised her and she gasped aloud instead of returning his affection. He drew away, face reddening, and she was quick to shout, "You surprised me! I didn't think you..."

As she trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed, prompting her to finish the thought, though it embarrassed her greatly.

"I didn't think you liked me."

"What?" he said and he laughed as he said it. "Did I imagine us-?"

"You never said anything about it again!" she interjected, defending herself from his sarcasm as color crept up into her cheeks, signifying her embarrassment. He laughed again, arguing, "You didn't either! I honestly believed it went without saying!"

"Well I didn't!" she groaned, burying her head in her hands. She felt stupid but more than that, she felt a weightless happiness that she wouldn't have believed possible moments before.

"I can't believe you thought I didn't care for you," he admitted, "I have been told it's rather obvious."

Snapping her head up, she glared at him and announced, "You're not obvious in _anything_ you do."

"I can work on that," he joked and she rolled her eyes. Her face still burned and she wished she could make it stop. A constant, uncontrollable blush ruined what could have been a romantic moment.

"Starting now," he said and, before she could even ask what he was talking about, he kissed her again. She didn't complain.

It wasn't a kiss of ravenous desire like their first had been but one of intense longing. His touch was gentle, his kiss even more so. As her pulse hastened and nervous excitement flitted in her veins, she shifted to be closer to him, dragging her legs through the sand and twisting to lessen his strain. Still clinging to the blanket, she wrapped her arms around his neck, draping the quilt around both of them.

Since their last encounter, her flesh burned with the phantom pressure of his hands on her and now, as they encircled her waist, an electric chill ran along her spine and she moved her hand to grip his face, feeling the curve of his jaw beneath her palm. It was intimate in a way she hadn't anticipated and she found herself thankful for the years she'd spent devouring smutty literature; it gave her a lot of inspiration.

Kissing him was like falling apart and coming back together all at once. It didn't solve her problems but it certainly distracted her from them. They kissed for a long time, far too long a time to be kissing out in the cold until his freezing fingers moved for the hem of her shirt and brushed against her abdomen.

Hissing, she shot back and glared at him, affronted by the sensation. Sheepishly, he drew away, discreetly tucking his hands under his arms.

"Should we venture inside?" he asked, breathless. Corrin, tightly wrapped in the blanket once more, gave no immediate answer though her blood thrummed at all the implications in his question. Instead, she turned to the endless sea, its thunderous waves begging her to stay, and she knew that she should stay there, rooted in place by the frigid air and the dark sea, facing her demons.

 _I can only run from my problems for so long,_ she thought and her mind was made up but then she turned to Xander and her heart ached. If she stayed, she would only ever think of him, lost in romantic fantasies and lovesick day dreams.

 _He wants to be with me._

Corrin felt feverish, experiencing so many things all at once but really, all that mattered was him. Finally, she knew for sure. Finally, there would be no more guessing and it was so good to be free of suspicion, to know without the shadow of a doubt that he felt the same.

Overwhelmed, she threw her arms around his neck intending to hug him and impart every ounce of affection and adoration she felt for him but, instead, exerted too much force and sent them tumbling over into the heatless sand.

As he shifted to free his arm from underneath him and onto his back, she scrambled out of his way, embarrassed beyond words. In her hurry, she ended up on top of him and he misread her intent.

"Gods Corrin," Xander breathed, "Could you at least wait until we get inside?"

Though she was mortified, laughter burst from her and she found herself unable to stop. Her laughter was contagious and before long, she had gotten Xander laughing too. It became so severe that she had to clutch at her stomach to ease the pain that emanated from her unstoppable giggles. Eventually, when they had both sobered, Corrin realized just how intimately she had entangled herself with him. Her legs straddled his waist and, when the laughter had begun, she had collapsed against his chest. With her head turned to the side, she could hear his heartbeat, strong and quick.

Sitting up, she intended to explain herself and suggest they go inside, the night air sinking into her exposed arms. However, he had propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her with such yearning that the words caught. He really was handsome.

Emboldened, she touched his face, dragging her thumb along the curve of his parted lips. He said nothing, only stared with burning eyes. After she had sated her curiosity and felt a little foolish, she pulled back, sitting upright once more.

As she moved to get off him, he pushed himself up quickly, so that they were face to face. For a moment, he only looked at her and the crashing waves seemed a thousand miles away. Though she was freezing, there was an overwhelming heat radiating within her and it was new and wonderful. Unable to resist, Corrin leaned in and kissed him. He reciprocated, curling into her and burying his hand in her hair.

It amazed her how easy it was to do, to become so lost in someone else and to forget about everything else. Her worries nagged at her but they were easy to submerge beneath her rising desire and roaming hands.

 _Is it this effortless for everyone? Is it this easy to sink into?_ she wondered, shivering as Xander deepened the kiss. She wanted it to be special, wanted it to indicate something stronger, more profound.

Exhilarated, she broke the kiss and began trailing kisses across his jaw line, noting the little noise of surprise he made. He didn't stop her, though she feared he might, and she continued, hesitant but dedicated, down to his neck. Each time she applied pressure, his fingers went tight in her hair and he hummed low in his throat, the vibrations from it urging her forward.

"Corrin."

Freezing, her lips hovered just above the juncture between his neck and shoulder and, when she exhaled in surprise, she felt him shudder. When she raised her head, he brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers were like ice but the action sent a wave a warmth down her spine.

"Let's go inside," he said, voice thick. Breathing heavily, she nodded, moving off him and snatching the blanket from the ground. Both sides were covered in sand but she wrapped it around her shoulders anyway. Without their mingled body heat, she found herself cold again.

Xander stood and tousled his hair, sending sand flying everywhere. Blushing, she muttered an apology but he only chuckled, "It's alright."

All of a sudden, she was self conscious and pulled the blanket tight around her, hiding herself from his sight. His brow furrowed and she blushed, loosening it. Clearing her throat and struggling to avoid averting her gaze, she asked, "Ready?"

He nodded and she took off, barely waiting for him. Her body was sparking with residual nervous energy and she was anxious to burn it off. She felt awkward but that was probably because she was in unfamiliar territory. She had no idea what to expect or what was expected of her.

When he caught up, she nearly said so but thought better of it. Instead, she reached for his hand, interlacing his fingers between her own. It was instinctual, a desire for something familiar, but she never expected to feel so calmed by it.

Glancing at him, she wasn't surprised by his reaction. Though he didn't pull his hand free, his expression suggested he was tempted to and she knew why; it was taboo to be so openly affectionate especially without an acknowledged courtship. And, of course, he would be concerned with such things.

"Let's hope Ryoma's not around," she mused as they drew nearer. Xander paled and his hand shot free of hers. She laughed, enamored with how simple things were and how, even amidst such misery, there was happiness to be found.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This is late because the idea for an AU hit me and I haven't been able to think of anything but Xander on a motorcycle and Takumi in Gucci sweats. It's hell really.**

 **So this chapter really deviated from what I had originally intended it to be. The intended things will be in the next chapter because this just ended up being too damn long to include all of it in this one.**  
 **Also I've made some changes and edits to the structure of this. I was reading back over it and I wasn't digging some of the prose or other choices I've made. No huge differences or anything just a forewarning if you go back for whatever reason and go "wtf is this."**

 **Amaerasu: Don't worry about it! I appreciate any review, regardless of time!**

 **Thank you for saying so! Writing Leo's breakdown was really my favorite part of that chapter because it really challenged me to think about how somebody so rational reacts to heartbreak.**

 **Haha, I definitely wanted Takumi and Elise to be a surprise. And you're definitely right about the grief being for those left behind. It's hard to overcome the death of a loved one, especially when they're taken so suddenly and violently.**

 **I love Game of Thrones so I'm just really thrilled that that scene reminded you of it. Your reviews are always so generous!**

 **Odin really associates Elise with his mother but it's also that she was also a beacon of hope and light for everyone.**

 **Thank you so much for the review! I really enjoy reading your reviews and they help to know what I'm doing right and what I can improve on! I hope you continue to enjoy :)**


	27. Bad Blood

**A dragon is born. A dark truth is uncovered. Accusations are made that cannot be mended.**

* * *

 _Kana was born in the middle of a storm. Siegbert remembered because it was a terrible storm, so awful that it led to rumors that the winds were cursed and would bring a great darkness that would swallow the whole kingdom. At six, he still retained a spark of childish imagination and so could only imagine his home being eaten up by an evil giant with a sinister smile as it chewed up everyone's bones and ground them to dust._

 _Siegbert was an easily excitable child, as his younger brother would also prove to be, though he grew out of it. Anytime he heard something that interested him, he would run to his mother, to his aunts, to anyone that would listen and tell them about it, wanting his knowledge to be their knowledge. He loved learning new things and was apt to be found tucked away in a dusty corner with a book, garnering many jokes about his similarities to his Uncle Leo, than out running and being rambunctious like the other children. He loved to listen to others read as well and could often be found stalking in his mother's shadow, begging her to read him just one more page._

 _Though he possessed a gentle disposition, he was outspoken and had been marked a know-it-all by the few friends he had. It wasn't that he needed to prove his intelligence but that he simply couldn't understand how someone didn't know the same things that he did. He excelled in math and could read better than some of the older children. There were whispers that he was a genius but his mother resented the designation._

 _"You're as smart as you want to be," she said, "You don't need a name for it."_

 _When he was older, he would be grateful for her opposition because, without it, his daily existence would have been held to higher expectations, worse than those he already knew. It would have been a life of waking misery and unrelenting pressure._

 _When Kana was born, Siegbert was sequestered to his room, ignoring the booming thunder and forked lightning outside his window in the company of his cousin, Forrest. Of all the other children, Forrest was the one that Siegbert got along with the best. The two of them shared a similar passion for drawing, though Forrest was leagues ahead of him, and enjoyed coloring quietly until it came time to share their creations. When they weren't coloring, they discussed pleasant, easy things. Siegbert didn't like to be around the other boys because they liked to shove and spit and he couldn't imagine anything worse. Forrest was never like that. Forrest was soft and would never shove or spit. Siegbert was glad they were cousins._

 _"Do you like this?" Forrest asked, holding up a scribbling of a shirt done in shades of pink and purple. Siegbert nodded enthusiastically and rushed to put the finishing touches on his own. His was a rendition of a horse, his father's horse to be exact, answering the eternal questions: What if a horse had a tiny face and three broken legs?_

 _"That's scary," Forrest announced, when asked for his opinion, and Siegbert glared at him. But when he looked at his horse again, he thought maybe Forrest had a point. He wouldn't want to go near a horse that looked like the one he'd created. Folding it, he hid his shame and started anew, attempting a cat this time._

 _A knock sounded at the door and Siegbert, engrossed in drawing the perfect cat, didn't notice. Forrest too paid no attention, concentrating on adding a massive ribbon to his masterpiece. Without a second knock, the door swung open and Forrest's father came in._

 _"Hi Uncle Leo," Siegbert said, barely glancing from his scribbling; the paws were really giving him trouble. Forrest elected to merely hum an acknowledgement of his father's entrance._

 _"It's past your bedtime Forrest," Uncle Leo announced and Forrest grumbled under his breath._

 _"What was that?" Uncle Leo demanded and Siegbert pretended like he wasn't listening. He didn't want to get involved; he'd heard Forrest could have a bit of an attitude._

 _"Five more minutes," Forrest asserted, continuing in his drawing without a single pause. Uncle Leo crossed his arms and said, "No."_

 _"But papa-" Forrest argued, finally looking at his father, and Uncle Leo commanded, "Now Forrest."_

 _The younger boy grumbled again but began to collect his things, stuffing them into the little knapsack he'd brought with him. When he was done, he stood in a huff and announced, "I'm not happy."_

 _Uncle Leo sighed and mumbled, "Of course you're not."_

 _Siegbert wondered if he knew he'd said it out loud because it didn't seem the kind of thing that_ _ **should**_ _be said out loud. As Forrest stood and crossed the room to stand beside his father, Uncle Leo announced, "Siegbert, come with us. Your parents want to see you."_

 _"They do?" Siegbert cried, abandoning his art to leap to his feet and rush to his uncle's side. He didn't know his sibling had been brought into the world yet, only that he'd attempted to see his mother and been sent to his room by Felicia, who had been standing outside her door. Siegbert was given no explanation, only the assurance that his parents would get him when they were ready. He was anxious to know why he'd been forbidden from her side._

 _Walking down the hallway to his parent's room was nerve wracking. He had no idea what to expect and Uncle Leo wasn't keen to answer any of his questions. When they drew closer and Siegbert could see his Aunt Elise hovering outside his parent's door, Uncle Leo was visibly relieved._

 _"Thanks for getting him," Aunt Elise said to Uncle Leo and he nodded. Before he and Forrest left, Uncle Leo nudged his son and asked, "What do you say to your cousin?"_

 _Forrest only crossed his arms, staring angrily at the floor._

 _"Forrest?" Uncle Leo prompted and Forrest pouted, "Goodbye Siegbert."_

 _"Was that so hard?" Uncle Leo sighed as Siegbert responded, "Goodbye Forrest."_

 _Before they had even turned to leave, Aunt Elise had pulled Siegbert into a bone crushing hug, not as debilitating as her older sister's but a close second, and chirped, "Oh Siegbert, aren't you excited?"_

 _Though it was difficult to do so, Siegbert cocked his head and asked, "Why?"_

 _"You're a big brother!" she exclaimed and Siegbert blinked in bewilderment._

 _"I am?"_

 _He knew his mother had a baby in her belly and that the baby was going to be his sibling but he didn't know how it had happened or when his sibling would arrive. In fact, it was the one subject he had asked the most questions about and received the least answers so he chose to ignore it, ashamed of his ignorance._

 _"Yes!" Aunt Elise cried, "Oh, it's so wonderful! You're mother's so happy!"_

 _"Can I see it?" he asked, furrowing his little brows. Mistakenly, he believed that Aunt Elise had his sibling in her position and that was why she insisted on talking to him about it._

 _"Of course!" she answered. Then, she knelt to his level and said, "But you have to be very quiet."_

 _"Okay," Siegbert said, fully expecting her to produce a baby from behind her back. She didn't. Instead, she opened the door. He stared at her in confusion until she gestured him forward. Frowning, he crossed the threshold, thoroughly fed up with the uncertainty surrounding his new brother or sister. Aunt Elise closed the door behind him and he huffed._

 _Walking through the antechamber, his annoyance vanished and he began to wonder after his sibling and everything surrounding its existence. Would it look like him? He hoped not. Everyone always said how much he looked like his father; he didn't want to hear how much he looked someone else too._

 _The door leading into his parent's bedroom was already open and Siegbert paused to stare at it. He'd never seen it opened, only closed. It irritated him. Already, his sibling was enacting changes._

 _"Siegbert?" called his father's voice and Siegbert darted into the room, fearful of being reprimanded for dawdling as he had been so many times before. It wasn't that he was slow, just that everything interested him._

 _"Father!" he responded, skidding to a halt at the foot of their bed. Outside, lightning split the sky and brightened the room for a brief second. Then, there was only the dim glow of candle light._

 _As his father hushed him, Siegbert recognized his mother's prone form beneath the sheets, her chest rising and falling with each slow breath. At the sound of his voice, she had stirred, turning onto her side and curling in on herself. She seemed very frail and Siegbert was concerned._

 _"Is mother alright?" he asked, standing on his tip-toes to lean onto the edge of the bed. His father sat on the other side, his back to Siegbert._

 _"Yes," his father answered, turning to look at him. As Siegbert crept closer to ensure that she was truly alright, his father sighed, "Leave her be, Siegbert."_

 _Freezing, Siegbert turned to his father, expecting the same stern expression that he had come to expect over the past few months. Instead, he saw exhaustion and relief. Then, he saw the tiny bundle in his father's arms._

 _Siegbert had seen babies before but he didn't like them. They were fragile and he knew they died easily. Death wasn't wholly unfamiliar to him and he knew enough to know it was very bad. When Gunter, the man he had regarded as a grandfather, had died the year before, his mother had been inconsolable. Siegbert spent the whole day at her side, scared that she might vanish like Gunter had. If he had been permitted to follow his father in the same way, he would have._

 _It was a very sad time made worse by Aunt Camilla's baby dying a few days later. Infant death was not uncommon and Siegbert often heard whispers of babies "passing on." That was what everyone called it, passing on, but he knew it mean dying. Or at least, he did when his cousin died. Aunt Camilla had been so sad she'd tried to do something really bad. He didn't know what she had tried to do, only that it had scared his father and, therefore, must have been truly bad; his father had never been scared before._

 _When he'd gotten the news that his parent's were having a baby, he wasn't happy like they were. He was scared. He didn't want the baby to die and for his mother to do something very bad like Aunt Camilla. He didn't want his life to change but it already had._

 _Careful not to disturb his mother, Siegbert clambered onto the bed and to his father's side, curiosity momentarily overriding his fear. Swaddled in blankets, Siegbert could only see its face, pink and puckered._

 _"Do you want to hold him?" his father asked and Siegbert nodded fervently, reaching greedily for the baby. His father laughed and said, "Hold on, you have to hold him right."_

 _"Okay!" Siegbert chirped, willing to say anything to get a closer look at the shriveled thing he was supposed to call family. His father instructed him how to hold out his arms and Siegbert did exactly as he was told. His brother was so little, how could he be so little?_

 _"Support his head!" his father commanded and Siegbert did, shifting his elbow to secure the baby in his arms. As he did, the baby opened its tiny mouth and yawned._

 _"Why doesn't it open its eyes?" Siegbert asked, bringing the baby closer to his face for inspection._

 _"He's tired Siegbert," his father said, "Being born is hard."_

 _"Did I open my eyes?" Siegbert asked, lowering the infant, and staring expectantly at his father. At such a young age, Siegbert thought little of his father's hesitation but it held a sad truth; his father had been absent at his birth._

 _The baby mewled and Siegbert's attention was drawn immediately to it, no longer awaiting an answer from his father. His brother shifted and squirmed in Siegbert's arms._

 _"He looks like a bean," Siegbert observed, scrunching his nose in distaste. In her sleep, his mother mumbled incoherently and shifted in the sheets. Siegbert hoped she would feel better._

 _"I suppose he does," his father said with a laugh and Siegbert stared down at his baby brother, wanting to know what was so special about him. Then, the baby did an amazing thing. He opened his eyes and, within a split second of seeing his older brother, smiled a tiny baby smile. In a moment, Siegbert's entire disposition towards his brother changed. He would do anything to keep this baby safe and alive because he loved him._

 _"His name's Kana."_

 _The thunder cracked outside but Siegbert wasn't scared. The storm was a celebration for this wonderful new thing that was his baby brother._

* * *

Siegbert hadn't intended to eavesdrop. It merely happened that he had gone into the woods to gain a moment's peace from his brother and they were there, tucked behind a copse of trees and speaking in low tones, barely above a whisper. He wouldn't have stayed if Corrin hadn't been there but she was.

It was a bright light that drew his attention to them in the first place; a flash of white illuminating her silver hair like a beacon followed by a hushed, _"No! Don't touch her! Don't you remember what happened when I touched her!?"_

Though he was only vaguely familiar with the voice, he was fairly certain it had been Sakura that had shouted. However, the missing stutter shook his confidence.

"Please, my brother has been touching her for the past week," drawled Leo and Siegbert sneered, disgusted by the cavalier insinuation. "I'll be alright."

"You know what I mean!" Sakura yelled. "Don't be foolish!"

From what he could see, there were only four of them, Corrin, Azura, Sakura and Leo, gathered in the moonlight. Azura and Sakura stood on either side of Corrin, Leo across from them. The absence of his father from Corrin's side only heightened Siegbert's curiosity. For the past two days, the two had been inseparable, fueling cries of indecency and filling Kana's joy to capacity. His brother's excitement was grating and incessant, if only because Siegbert wished he could feel the same.

The wind picked up and he lost much of what they said. It wasn't until the wind stopped that he was able to hear once more.

"There are wards I could have produced but it's too late," Leo said, crossing his arms, "You're on borrowed time."

 _Borrowed time?_ Siegbert wondered, creeping closer to peer between two sturdy oaks. If they glanced his way, he would be caught but what would the consequence be? This Corrin did not have the stomach to punish him.

"So what can be done?" Azura asked as she took a step towards Leo, obscuring Siegbert's view of Corrin. Azura's eyes were wide and her face waxen.

"Short of killing the attacker-?"

Leo trailed off and turned his eyes to his hands. In the darkness, sparks danced and winked across his palms. There was no need for it; a pointless show of talent and a manifestation of nervous energy. In a second, he flipped his hands over and curled his fingers over the sparks, mercilessly extinguishing them.

"There's nothing then," Corrin said and her voice was brittle. Siegbert wished Azura would move so he could see her. Maybe then he could understand what they discussed.

Silence overcame them and Siegbert wondered what he had missed, what had brought the four of them together. As far as he knew, Leo and Corrin had not spoken since the invasion. In fact, he didn't think Leo had spoken to _anyone_ since Elise had died.

Though his aunt's death cast a dark cloud over his heart, Siegbert took solace in the fact that the Elise he knew still breathed. It was superficial, but it numbed the loss and was the sole reason for his increased worth amongst the army. While the others grieved, he attended to the things they could not bring themselves to.

"Then we march for Gyges tomorrow," Azura blustered, breaking the silence in a thunderous way. "This cause is nothing without Corrin."

"And if I succumb in battle?" Corrin asked, voice like glass, and Siegbert's thoughts stunted.

It hit him all at once, sucking the air from his lungs and stealing the strength from his legs. His fingers dug into the bark of the nearest tree and he felt the wood split his flesh. Blood trickled from his fingertips, dripping onto the bark and staining the brown wood black.

 _Possession,_ Siegbert thought feverishly. _She's possessed._

As his breathing thinned and his pulse echoed hollow in his chest, he thought of the terrible nightmares his mother endured, the memories she lost and the memories she made up, the bouts of intense depression she suffered, and the constant question of, _"Do you hear that?"_

 _They never stopped Anankos. They don't even know he exists._

It was hard to stand. Siegbert's body trembled and he wanted it to stop. He was fearful of drawing their attention but even more afraid of being left alone. What did it matter if he helped to kill Anankos in this time? It wouldn't save his mother.

He didn't hear the conclusion to their discussion and only barely realized that the others moved on until he heard his name.

"Siegbert?" Corrin called. "Is that you?"

She came to him for he could not make himself move and she stood in front of him. Tears glistened in her eyes and she swiped them away with the ball of her thumb.

"How much did you overhear?" she asked, observing him with unease. They had never quite figured out how to interact with one another and it was evident now as it had ever been. Siegbert said, "My mother's possessed too."

And then hot, viscous tears burned his eyes and fell at an alarming rate, streaming down his face and off the edge of his chin. It hurt to cry but it hurt not to. He didn't want to cry, especially not in front of her, but it quickly escaped his control. His tongue burned and he wanted to run away but he knew that would exacerbate the situation.

"Oh Siegbert," Corrin said, low and heartbroken, and she hugged him just like his mother would have. Somehow, that made it worse.

At sixteen, he stood taller than she ever would and so her hug could only envelop the lower part of his chest but it was still too much. He wanted her to let go and to stop being so similar to his mother. He wanted to stop sobbing like a baby and be the strong crown prince his father had raised him to be.

Instead, he sank against the jagged bark of the tree and his cries intensified. He could do nothing but let it run its course for it was more than just one terrible revelation. It was the struggle of his birth, it was the pressure of keeping his brother free of the same troubles he faced, it was the anguish of knowing that something was irrevocably broken in his family and being powerless to fix it, it was being in a time that he did not know with friends that were falling apart, it was fighting an enemy he could not understand and knowing that he would have to fight it again; it was everything.

When finally, it stopped and he could breathe again, Corrin let him go and the wind let him know that she had been the only thing keeping him warm. Her eyes were puffy and he wondered his looked the same. He'd never had his mother's eyes but maybe this was one similarity they could share.

Siegbert didn't know what to say. Corrin didn't either. They stood, staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak, until he finally had the strength to say, "I'm going to bed."

As he turned to leave, Corrin bid him to halt and he did, staring at her intently, mildly irritated that she had waited for him to leave to speak her mind. She rubbed at her arms and turned her eyes to the stares, watching them twinkle for a moment above the thin clouds.

"Is Xander your father?"

"Yes."

The answer didn't surprise her; she only nodded and returned her eyes to the stars. He didn't know what he expected. He wondered what she was thinking but knew it was a fruitless curiosity. His mother wouldn't have told him and neither would she.

* * *

 _A joyless day in June found Siegbert and his brother rummaging through their mother's things. They searched for her most prized possession, Kana's need for it insatiable. He rummaged to make a point, Siegbert rummaged to prove him wrong._

 _After her dresser had been torn apart and put back together, upon Siegbert's insistence that they would only find themselves in trouble if they left behind such a mess, they moved to her nightstand and found it amongst its contents. "It," as it happened, was a massive, threadbare book nearly four inches thick and filled cover to cover with everything pertaining to them that their mother could fit between its pages; old drawings, pressed flowers, seashell fragments, health records, birthday congratulations, bundles of their baby hair, their first attempts at writing, meaningless scribbles, anything she could get her hands on. Uncle Leo had taught her a bit of enchantment that allowed her to adhere anything to the pages and she had taken the knowledge in stride._

 _Often, Siegbert and his brother would peruse the covered pages, interested in one bit of her collection or another, and often as she commented about the meaning of any given piece. However, today they were alone and interested only in the flowers she had pressed into its pages. Kana had made a rather lofty claim about them and Siegbert fully intended to shatter his ego. Soon though, as they sat on the bed, flipping through page after page, Siegbert discovered that it was his ego at risk._

 _"See!?" Kana chirped in triumph. "I told you I've brought mama every flower in Nohr!"_

 _"This is impossible!" Siegbert cried. "Some of these can only be found in the most remote regions along the peaks of the Windbreak Mountains!"_

 _"You owe me an entire day of brotherly bonding!" Kana exclaimed with a giggle, slamming the book shut and tossing it onto the bed. His forceful zeal gave the book a bit more momentum then he intended and it bounced off the bed and onto the floor with a sickening splintering sound. Siegbert and Kana exchanged shocked glances and then leapt off the bed to survey the damage._

 _The book had landed on its side and therefore was spared. There were superficial damages but none that destroyed it beyond use. As Siegbert scooped it up and put it back onto the bed, he sighed, "That could have been bad."_

 _Kana nodded and then his eyes lit up. He pointed to the weathered edges and Siegbert saw that the fall had caused some of the binding to break and reveal a letter hidden within. Gently, Siegbert tugged it loose and unfolded it. As he began to read, he was instantly filled with dread and nausea._

 _This is what the letter said:_

 ** _When this letter finds you, know that I will be gone further than you can ever find. I will be the wind and the rain but I will be with you no more. I cannot love you when my heart is torn. I cannot stay by your side when I have known another. Even as I write this, he beckons and I cannot deny him any longer. Please know, I never intended for this but the war has broken me beyond the shape of your hands and molded me to his. The life we lead cannot remain with the specter of my infidelity always overhead. The children we've borne deserve a better mother than the one they've been given. Take this as a confession, a condemnation, a liberation but love me no longer. I can never be yours again._**

 _"What does it say, Siegbert?" Kana wailed, grabbing for the letter with pudgy fingers. Siegbert held it out of reach and said, "It's nothing. Just scribbles."_

 _His voice cracked and, for a moment, he was very afraid that he might cry. He had been trained to handle any situation that evolved with grace and reason but how could he remain nonplussed after what he'd just read? How was he to think rationally when he'd just discovered his mother's intentions to leave them, her confessions of infidelity?_

 _Distracted, he was unable to prevent Kana from snatching the letter from his hands. Siegbert leapt at his brother but Kana darted out of reach._

 _"Don't read that!" Siegbert shouted, lunging for Kana once more. Nimbly, his brother avoided his grasp and flung himself off the bed, heading immediately for the door. Siegbert chased after him but by then it was too late. Kana lowered the letter from his face. His lips were puckered and his eyebrows scrunched but he wasn't crying._

 _"Why would she have this?" he questioned, glaring down at the offending script. Siegbert stepped towards his brother, thoughts speeding at a mile a minute as he tried to determine the best way to work through this. How was he supposed to calm his brother when he couldn't even calm himself? He felt on the verge of breaking._

 _"Kana," he started, soft and gentle. Kana glanced at him but the letter still held his attention._

 _"It's so sad!" he cried and Siegbert prepared himself to catch his brother in a hug. "And it's not even her handwriting!"_

 _Siegbert's face displayed twenty conflicting emotions in rapid succession and then he tore the letter from his brother's grip. A cursory examination determined that the script didn't even resemble their mother's. Hers was a spiked, cramped scrawl while this was an elegant formation of letters that simply flowed across the page. It was a closer match to his father's handwriting then his mother's. So then why had he been so willing to accept that it was her penmanship?_

 _Kana posed a similar question._

 _"Wait, why did you think mama wrote it?" he demanded. Siegbert sputtered wordlessly, unable to admit the answer even to himself._

 _A figure appeared in the doorway, as if to save him from himself and Siegbert's chest heaved in relief. Then, Kana flung himself into her arms screeching, "Mama!" and Siegbert's momentary reprieve vanished._

 _"Goodness Kana," she huffed as he squeezed her as tight as he possibly could. When he was done, he buried his face against her stomach and intoned, "You'd never leave us, right mama?"_

 _"What?" she responded in confusion. Her eyes landed on Siegbert, the worn letter in his hand and the admission of guilt written across his face, and then on the book lying on the bed with its broken binding. Her face tightened for the briefest moment and then she knelt in front of Kana, hugging him and saying, "Of course not. I could never leave you."_

 _"Good!" Kana cried. "I'd be so sad without you!"_

 _Their mother straightened and smoothed the folds in her dress, disrupted by Kana's intense hugging, before announcing, "Kana, you're Aunt Elise has been looking for you. She says you're to accompany her into the city?"_

 _"Oh yeah!" Kana exclaimed, "How could I have forgotten!?"_

 _He ran towards the door before skidding to a hasty halt to hug his mother and brother goodbye. As he ran out the door, he shouted, "Love you!"_

 _Neither responded but Kana was too far gone to have heard a response anyway. Under his mother's emotionless gaze, Siegbert shrank, ashamed of his internal accusation. Somehow she knew what he had believed and just how easily he had believed it._

 _His mother turned from him, moving to her dresser, and removed the obsidian crown from her head, setting it delicately on the wood. Unlike his father, she would never wear her crown when she could help it. If she was out of the public eye, it collected dust on her dresser._

 _"Siegbert, do you have concerns?" she asked without turning to face him. Her fingers hovered above the spikes of the crown as if she intended to impale them upon it._

 _"Concerns, mother?" he responded, painfully aware of the tremor in his voice. With the gentlest of touches, his mother touched the tips of her crown before drawing back. She turned to him._

 _"Concerns about our family?" she clarified. Her eyes burned but they were not threatening. All the same, Siegbert felt his blood become glue in his veins._

 _"Of course not," he answered stiffly. The letter burned a hole in his hand, smoldering the delicate flesh of his palm with its deceitful prose. She sighed._

 _"That letter was written by Azura."_

 _The name needed no further association. Siegbert knew the name Azura like he knew his own name. Azura was the ghost in the room, the unspoken taboo. She haunted Soleil and Shigure and she haunted his mother. They were never free from her memory._

 _"It was meant for her husband," his mother explained, coming to his side. She pried the letter from his fingers and sat on the bed, smoothing it across her lap. There was silence as she read over it, fingertips pressing into the faint indentations left by the pen._

 _"Why do you have it?" Siegbert asked. He did not sit beside her. He was scared to touch her for the fear of his treacherous thoughts being transferred to her upon contact._

 _"She gave it to me to pass on to him," she sighed, setting the letter aside. Her attention turned to the book and she traced the tattered binding absentmindedly._

 _"Why didn't you?" Siegbert questioned. If he filled the air with enough conversation, then surely she would forget his indiscretion and he could as well. His mother glanced at the letter again and she said, "She thought it would ease his pain to believe a confession of sordid guilt and severed love rather than to know the truth."_

 _"What is the truth?"_

 _The question was timid, his voice more so. Even fifteen years later, Azura's disappearance tormented those she had left behind. No one knew the reason why she had left or what had become of her. Laslow had followed her trail for years but it had gone cold long before that. The answer had been missing for years._

 _"She died, Siegbert," his mother said with infinite sadness. Though it burned him, Siegbert could not ask for further clarification. It wasn't his place._

 _"I couldn't give Laslow this," his mother continued without prompting. "The man suffered enough heartbreak. He didn't need this to break him more."_

 _She took the letter into her grasp once more and crumpled it between her fingers. It crunched with age and it was the kind of noise that typically brought instant release. This only made Siegbert tighter; he clenched his teeth so tightly he risked reducing them to pulp._

 _"I kept it because it is the only thing I have left of her," she announced and it sounded less like an explanation and more like a defense, as if she had struggled with its existence for years._

 _"I hid it because I am ashamed that I cannot let go of her, even after all these years," she said and Siegbert wanted to burrow beneath his covers and his out in his bedroom all day like he used to as a child._

 _"Not because I entertain thoughts of abandoning my family or committing adultery."_

 _Her voice was so sharp that it cut into him, reducing him to nothing. He was sick with guilt. His mother was the only thing that held them together, how could believe she would willingly hurt them so?_

 _"I withstand similar accusations at court every single day," she said and her words were claws, gouging out chunks of his flesh. She took the letter and book into hand and stood, moving to her nightstand. She put them both inside and withdrew another book, this one significantly less worn and less thick._

 _"I don't need them from my son," she stated, shoving the slim book against his chest with a dull thud. Because she wanted him to, he sat on the edge of the bed and flipped the pages, deciphering its meaning without actually examining it. Each page held scraps of paper, some torn, some whole, with short conversations scrawled on the bottoms or sides._

 _"What is this?" he questioned, turning back to the first page. His mother crossed her arms and announced, "Notes between your father and I during war and high council meetings."_

 _The answer did not help._

 _"Why show me this?" Siegbert tried again and she said, "I've always known my marriage would come into question. I never suspected that the accusation would come from you."_

 _Her words had teeth but they did not bite. There was only vague aggression, hovering in the air between them. Siegbert turned his attention to the notes, unable to bear the tension any longer. He hated so much that he had upset her._

 _The first conversation was torn from a missive detailing Hoshidian forces. Siegbert could only assume it dated back to the war. His suspicions were only confirmed when he saw the name Iago scrawled near the bottom in his mother's hand._

 ** _Did Iago just call me a dog?_**

 ** _(There is a doodle of Corrin's dragon likeness with a collar on its neck. The caption reads: Nohr's Mighty Attack Dog. The caption is in his father's script.)_**

 ** _I'll bite you. (accompanied by hastily drawn fangs)_**

 ** _Down, girl._**

 _Many conversations he skipped because they seemed asinine and he couldn't bring himself to read lilting jokes and warm affections that he had never witnessed. It all seemed a lie. The next that he read went like this:_

 ** _Baby names: Leliana, Artemis, Miki -an homage to my mother, without being too overwhelmingly Hoshidian?_**

 ** _Boy's names?_**

 ** _Xander Jr?_**

 ** _No._**

 ** _Okay I'm out of ideas._**

 ** _Siegbert? (There are stars drawn around it in red ink, presumably done by Corrin at a later time)_**

 ** _And raise him to deal with his name's similarity to your sword?_**

 ** _It was my grandfather's name._**

 ** _I know but the similarity persists._**

 _There was no more and he was glad for it. He had always known his name had been chosen because it was convenient and harkened back to his long and noble lineage. His father had been the one to pick it, after all. It twisted him inside to know that if he had been born a girl, there would have been loving thought put behind his name, that it would have meant something personal rather than just an off-handed suggestion._

 _Siegbert could read no more. He pretended to read these spur-of-the-moment conversations under his mother's reproachful eye, he wondered why she had these so meticulously prepared and maintained, the door opened._

 _"Lady Corrin, your presence is requested at court," Jakob announced, entering the room without being invited to. His mother sighed and moved to her dresser. Hastily, she affixed the crown on her head and it fanned her skull like a black sunset. Jakob came to her side and adjusted a snag in the skirt of her dress and then stepped back to examine her form in full. Approving, he rushed her from the room without a backwards glance to Siegbert._

 _Not knowing what else to do, Siegbert returned the book back to the nightstand and left the room. He wasn't sure what his mother's intentions had been or what exactly she had been trying to prove in showing him the collection of notes but he didn't feel better knowing that his parent's affection was present only in scribbled words and hidden responses. In fact, he hated it and maybe, a little bit, he hated them._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was going to be a short chapter but since you guys really seem to get a kick out of Siegbert & Kana's life in Nohr, I decided to add two thick sections to pad this chapter out a bit and remain true to my usual long ass chapters lol.**  
 **So I really debated whether or not Siegbert should cry but at the end of the day, he's a sixteen year old boy in way over his head. Basically, boys need to cry too**  
 **Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Numinous-Alqua: I'm glad you enjoyed! I love writing future Corrin/Xander so I've expanded upon it in this chapter because I couldn't resist! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy! :)**


	28. Gyges

**Corrin prepares to enter the monster's den. Kana learns what war is really like.**

* * *

It was no small feat convincing the army to march on Gyges in the early hours of the next morning. In fact, many had protested, seeing no good reason to hasten their deaths but there was no good reason to give; the truth would cause dissent and fear. Only five knew and it would stay that way until she could keep it secret no longer, when it came time to kill the mad king or become his vessel. If it came to that, Corrin had made arrangements to ensure her death and secure the safety of those she loved.

In the course of one night, she had endured a rebirth and emerged stronger, full of steel but infinitely colder. After the doom she'd been handed, there was nothing else she could be; there was no warmth left. There was hope but it was a bitter, sour hope; the hope that she might die before she would lose her autonomy. It came with the realization that some part of her had always known. From the moment her dragon blood had transformed her into a monster, she had known something was amiss. She didn't have all the answers, maybe she never would, but she knew it could only lead to sorrow. And she'd been right.

"Lady Corrin."

She turned and stared hazily, only half retrieved from her reverie. Gunter spoke to her but she did not listen. Instead, she stared at the man beside him, her thoughts shifting at breakneck speed from resignation to enchantment, enthralled by the way the winter wind whipped through his hair. It wasn't fair how easily he distracted her. It just made everything harder.

Xander only fumbled with a loose strap on his vambraces, completely unaware of her attention. In the midday sun, he was arresting. His evident frustration did little to detract from his natural beauty and she could not help but to feel suddenly blessed with his affection. She wondered if she loved him. She thought maybe she did, he was easy to love but the poison in her thoughts kept a confession at bay.

"Lady Corrin?" Gunter repeated and they were all staring at her. She blinked, once, twice, and, without knowing the question, replied, "Yes."

"Yes, we will take a moment of reprieve or yes, we will continue onward?" Gunter asked, fixing her with a quizzical expression. She scowled and faulted her short attention span. Days without sleep ensured that few things held her interest for long. It also didn't help that she was actively looking for distractions to keep her thoughts from the ever looming monster inside.

Leo had been dismal in his predictions but had admitted that Anankos was probably lying in wait to strike. He wouldn't show his hand before he had to. Still, she was on edge.

"We cannot rest until we are upon Gyges. Right now, we simply do not have the luxury," she said, continuing in her stride and turning her back on the veteran knight. The group followed with a belabored sigh.

"Why the sudden urgency?" Gunter demanded loudly, falling into place beside her. "Yesterday, you were content to rest until you could no longer and now you charge into the monster's den. What has changed?"

"All that has changed is my drive to end this," she answered evenly, knowing that everyone intently listened for her response.

"It has nothing to do with your vehement refusal to sleep?" Gunter questioned. His tone was low but it was harsh and it carried across the group. It seemed unintentional but Corrin was suspicious.

"If you have concerns, voice them openly," she commanded, bringing the entire party to a grinding halt.

"I have none," he said. "I only fear for your health."

Corrin stared at the old man, feeling unease at being at odds with him, and there was a flicker of something unfamiliar in his eyes. Before she could make an identification, he turned and called out, "If Lady Corrin says we march then we march!"

As they pushed forward once more, Xander hastened to her side. Fearing his concern, she made for Ryoma, knowing Xander would not follow. Whatever tentative friendship the two had had was gone now and she needed a moment of recharging before she could face his interrogation of; _Where did you go? Why didn't you come back? What's going on with you?_

"Corrin," Ryoma said. "In regards to our earlier conversation-"

"Mmm?" she hummed, watching Xander sink back into the faceless mob. Though, it was less of a mob and more of a disgruntled crowd.

"I hope there are no hard feelings."

"Why would there be hard feelings?" she asked before she saw exactly why there would be hard feelings. Kana darted out from the masses to wave at her before being obscured once more behind his brother. Siegbert turned to regard her coolly, seeming to look straight through her.

 _"We can fight," Siegbert insisted and she turned on him. She could see his resolve blazing in his eyes and his disobedience written across the curve of his mouth. It was almost like looking in a mirror._

 _"I said no!" she exploded. "I won't have this turned into a children's crusade!"_

 _Her words found no purchase, bouncing off his iron expression and fading around him. His face was far too hard for his age and she wondered what had happened to the boy that had sobbed for his mother. Had the dark revelation consumed him too?_

 _She edged towards him, incensed by his stubbornness and irritated by his persistence, and might have yelled at him again had there been no intervention. A firm hand came to rest on her shoulder and she stiffened._

 _"Takumi was only seventeen," Ryoma said quietly, "Elise even younger than that."_

 _"If they can fight, we don't have the numbers to turn them away."_

 _Tears burned at her eyes but she refused to let them fall._

 _"Haven't we let enough children die?" she spat. Ryoma flinched like she'd struck him and she left him there, too angry to argue._

But the others had been in agreement with him and now here they were. Every so often, Kana would prance to her side and strike up a discussion about all the neat plants he'd seen along the way, unusually bubbly compared to the somber expressions of the rest of the group. They had been walking for hours and now, finally, there was an end in sight.

Dour and foreboding, Gyges loomed ahead and her brother loomed beside her.

"Shouldn't I be the one ensuring there are no hard feelings?" she questioned and he shook his head.

"We are both at fault. I should have told you about Mikoto," he said and her jaw clenched. They hadn't spoken of Mikoto since the truth had come out. She hadn't suspected him to have a backwards thought about it. He'd kept his conscience well hidden.

Absentmindedly, her hand gingerly touched the cold metal curved over her breast. Beneath the armor and against her skin, nestled above her heart, laid the canvas she'd uncovered the night before.

 _Corrin hadn't intended to wander into her mother's bedroom. No, she had merely been looking for a place where Xander would not think to look for her. She feared she had lost the ability to mask her thoughts from him and could not bear the possibility of him knowing. Their relationship was too new, too raw. She made a conscious decision to keep from ruining it._

 _Mikoto's former bedroom lay at the end of the hall, far removed from the other bedrooms the army had settled into. It had been discovered and identified as Mikoto's soon after the portrait of her and Arete had been uncovered but Corrin had refused to set foot in it. After her true heritage had been revealed, she was fearful to uncover any other family secrets and so had avoided the vestige of her mother._

 _Recent revelations had changed her mind and hardened her heart. While she could not look for solace in her family or friends, she could look for it within her memories and so she found herself at the threshold of her mother's bedroom mere moments after bidding Siegbert goodbye._

 _It was an unconscious, churning mind that brought Corrin to her mother's room but it was a craving for familiarity and comfort that kept her there. Upon entering, she knew that a number of people had gone through the room, the most notable being her siblings and Orochi, but the layer of dust coating everything suggested otherwise._

 _Her thoughts touched everything that her fingers could not and she tried to imagine her mother interacting with the space around her. Did she get out of bed from the left or the right side? Did she throw back the shades and welcome the morning sun or keep them closed until she'd rubbed the sleep from her eyes?_

 _Corrin lifted an aging quill from the desk shoved into the corner and wondered after the correspondence her mother wrote. Who did she write to? What did she have to say?_

 _Footsteps outside the door startled her and the quill fell from her fingers in her anxiety. It swooped beneath the dusty mattress and disappeared from sight. When the footsteps had passed, Corrin chided herself for being so uneasy. With a sigh, she dropped to her knees and shoved her hand under the bed, floundering for the quill._

 _There was nothing special about it, only that it had once been her mother's. Instead of the downy soft of the quill's feather, Corrin's fingers brushed against rolled canvas. Intrigued, she pulled it free from the dark confines of the underside of the bed. When she held it upright, a second, smaller rolled canvas slipped from it and bounced across the floor. For the time being, she ignored the smaller one, focusing on the larger._

 _Unrolling it proved a challenge as age had rendered it stiff. After several minutes of struggling, she managed to stretch it flat across the quilted comforter and weigh it down with various trinkets from across the room._

 _Mikoto's youthful face stared at up at her, still and somber. Her eyes, rendered in faded ink, were as striking as they had been in life. She wore a simple dress with a neckline that stretched to the start of her chin, shielding her slender throat from prying eyes, and had her hair pinned away from her face. In contrast, Arete dazzled in an exuberant gown with a plunging neckline and wore her hair in an intricate styling that drew attention to the ornate tiara decorating her brow. Corrin had never seen the like before but could only assume it was Vallite in origin. Its styling was distinctly dissimilar to the black iron crown Garon wore and the ornamental headdress Sumeragi wore._

 _The kings flanked the two women, Garon uncomfortably close to Arete despite Katarina hovering at his elbow and Sumeragi awkwardly distant from Mikoto. Ikona, the mother of her half siblings, was absent but Corrin was not suspicious; Ryoma had said his mother had been chronically ill and rarely traveled outside Shirasagi._

 _The familiarity of the image induced Corrin into a stupor. She had seen a painting akin to it before and, as far as she knew, it still hung in her mother's bedroom in Shirasagi. However, that rendering was missing both her mother and Arete, leaving only a festering emptiness between the two kings that Corrin had always taken as a subtle artistic commentary. Now, she knew the curse had wiped her mother and aunt's depictions from existence._

 _"Peace summit" was scrawled onto the back in hasty letters and the date little more than a scribble below it. The ink was smeared so discerning its creation proved difficult. Queen Katarina's presence hinted it an age of at least seventeen years but it could have been even older than that. Mikoto was without her wedding band so her suspicions were only confirmed further._

 _Corrin stared awhile longer, imaging her mother in her youth and trying to forgive her mother for bringing her into the world a bastard. It had become easier to come to terms with. Being with Xander helped her to understand how her mother could have done such a thing to bear a child out of wedlock, but understanding did not equate forgiveness. It was a hard thing._

 _Troubled, Corrin turned her attention to the smaller roll and retrieved it from the floor. She laid it flat over the other but only made it about halfway through the process of unrolling it before she actually looked at its revealed contents. When she did, she drew her hand back sharply and stepped back in surprise. The canvas snapped closed the moment the pressure disappeared but the image was burned into her skull. Her face had stared back at her._

 _Hastily, she worked to keep the canvas open and realized that it wasn't the face of a twenty-one year old but the face of a toddler, round and plentiful but unmistakably hers that had stared at her. The similarity to her current self was evident but it was the jagged ears that had fostered the realization._

 _The depiction of her child self so captivated her that she completely failed to observe the rest of the drawing for far too long and, when she finally did, it was just as shocking._

 _Her memory failed her before the age of nine and so she only knew the Nohrians as she had known them then, her siblings as she knew them now. She had never seen depictions of any of them in their early youth, barring Elise, and had never thought to question after the subject._

 _Now, she would never have to._

 _Her toddler self sat in the center of the drawing with Azura hovering beside. Though she couldn't have been any older than three, Azura looked just as regal as her mother. In comparison, Corrin looked like she'd eaten a bug._

 _Beside her toddler self, Hinoka sat, legs crossed beneath her. Her hair was so long that Corrin might not have recognized her if not for her fiery expression. Ryoma was behind their sister, arms crossed and looking very annoyed. Corrin wondered how long they'd been made to sit there, staying still and silent to please the whims of the adults._

 _It was not her siblings that held her attention, though Hinoka's long locks did give her pause, for they looked the same as they did now, just older and tougher, but the sole Nohrian. Xander was beside Ryoma, behind Azura, and had clearly yet to lose his baby fat. Judging by her own age and her siblings', he had to be at least six or seven yet he had the face of a four year old. Stifling a laugh, Corrin understood for the first time how a person as soft looking as Elise could claim siblings so lean and sharp. And, as she continued to stare at young Xander, she vaguely remembered Leo being a similar kind of round and soft._

 _After a moment, Corrin began to wonder why Camilla had been excluded while she'd been included. How was one bastard good enough for a portrait but not another? And, for that matter, why had Corrin been brought at all? Wouldn't her existence be a sore spot with Hoshido?_

 _Outside, the sky began to lighten and Corrin knew her time left in reverie was waning. There were still things to be done and her time was wasted staring at old drawings. Still, she could not bear to part with them, especially the visage of her mother. So, she took the canvases with her to her room and cut the larger canvas until her mother and father were free of it. With deft hands, she tucked the altered canvas into her shirt and against her breast, over her heart. Silently, she asked them to give her strength and then she adorned her armor, steeling herself for the coming morning._

The canvas burned at her flesh, begging to be admired and seen again but there wasn't the time.

Ryoma stared expectantly at her. She lowered her hand.

"I should have suspected the narrative you wove," she announced. "After all, none of you look even remotely similar to Mikoto."

Ryoma hummed low, nodding slightly, before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" she sounded, taken aback by the sudden question.

"You speak stiffly when you're upset," he supplied and her mouth twitched, knowing he was right. Often, her thoughts moved too quickly to be wrestled into eloquent prose and refined inflection. Only when her mood was so poor that her thoughts slowed did she speak the way her position demanded. Jakob used to say she only passed for royalty when she was feeling down. It was why he persisted in tormenting her every chance he got.

"I'm not upset," she asserted and his expression was dubious. The lie fell from her lips quickly, partly because it was true and partly because she was panicked.

"Xander believes I should make more attempts at formality," she announced. Her brother's expression darkened, though he was fast to mask it behind disinterest.

"Ah, I see," he said lamely. The comment had cut his tongue and she was content to leave the conversation where it lay. Ryoma apparently had other intentions.

Before she could sink back into her ruminations he voiced, "Corrin, do not rush into something you will regret."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Her voice mimicked the edge in his and she ground her teeth, suddenly annoyed by the similarity. Their similarities had once been a source of pride and reassurance to her that he was her true blood but now that she knew they were only half-blooded siblings, they only stung.

Ryoma was careful in choosing his words.

"I fear you may not have fully considered the ramifications of your decision," he said and she scowled.

"And what are the ramifications?" she questioned, intoning interest. Ryoma sighed in exasperation and crossed his arms, announcing, "I don't wish to see you forgotten."

"Forgotten?" she demanded and she hated herself for prolonging the conversation rather than shutting it and her brother down.

"It happens frequently when betrothals haven't been arranged," he explained, speaking animatedly with his hands. "Better proposals come along-"

Ryoma trailed off and Corrin had to prompt him to continue.

"Or one party becomes reined into a marriage by their family," he finished and Corrin tensed, realization dawning. Garon would never allow for a prolonged relationship between her and Xander. In fact, he would actively work against it. Even if they managed to end Anankos, they would still be subject to Garon's whims.

Corrin felt like retching but she didn't know if it was from the conversation or from everything else. All she could manage to say in response was, "Ah."

"Have you-?" Ryoma began but stopped, scratching at his head. "Have you talked about it? With him?"

"Do you really think this is the best time to bring this up?" she answered, refusing to look at him for the fear that her face would give her away. Ryoma's expression dropped and he muttered, "Er, I guess not."

Perhaps it was the lack of rest or perhaps it was her own dark humor but there was a dual consciousness within her, two halves that would never be whole. She was resigned to her fate, expectant of death and toyed with its implications, but imagined a life beyond it, a sort of afterlife in which everything unfolded in perfect little lines and everyone was happy.

Ryoma's concerns certainly threw a kink in her blissful daydream and, as their conversation skirted into pungent silence, Corrin could feel its weight on the back of her neck and with each step it grew. As Gyges grew before her, she knew there could be no joyous afterlife. She either killed an ethereal, all powerful monster, she died, or she suffered a fate worse than death.

Up ahead, the trees thinned completely and the grim façade of Anankos' prison wavered in the bitter cold. She felt faint.

"Signal the hold," she mumbled to her brother and he did. They all fell into motionlessness at a signal command. As she darted deeper into the tree line, Ryoma shouted, "Prepare yourselves for when next we march, we march into hell!"

Corrin didn't go far, only distant enough so that the faces of her companions were blurred. She leaned against the nearest tree and sank to her feet. The dirt was cold but it grounded her thoughts. She needed a moment keep them from ripping apart into hysteria. So far, rampant cynicism coupled with unbridled optimism had kept her balanced but the cynicism was morphing into despair.

"Corrin, I swear you're going to be the death of me."

She'd heard his footsteps but had held out hope that he might have diverted to a different path. She sighed and rubbed at her face, eyeing his outstretched hand warily.

"If I had known you'd never give me a moment's peace, I would have never agreed to be with you," she drawled but allowed Xander to pull her to her feet.

"If you didn't want to cause concern, then you should have been more relaxed in running off," he said and she frowned, brushing at her legs and refusing to look at him.

"I suppose that was ill devised," she responded, "but I just needed a moment alone."

His gauntleted hand touched the curve of her jaw, gently angling her face upwards, and she knew then that she loved him. The realization brought a horrible, throbbing pang in her chest but she ignored it for the sake of feeling simple and pure love.

She wondered if he'd disobey his father for her. She feared she knew the answer but he'd already forsaken his father once. Would he do it again? Would he do it for her? Had he already done it for her?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked and heat rose into her face, spilling across her cheeks. She hid her gaze and felt her emotions threat to burst past her lips.

Overhead, a cloud coasted in front of the bright winter sun and briefly plunged them into mired monochrome. The moment passed.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Corrin said, resting her hand over his. Xander's eyebrows furrowed and he responded, "Of course" like it was the most ridiculous request he'd ever received. Xander? Stupid? Impossible.

"I'm serious Xander," she insisted, yanking his hand from her face and holding it between both of hers. Even through the metal plating, he seemed to radiate warmth.

"No hero antics, no ardent sacrifices. Nothing," she commanded fervently. "Nohr needs you alive."

"Corrin, you-"

"HEY!" Camilla cried and Corrin nearly jumped out of her skin. The older girl came crashing through the brush and announced, "Brother, you're not the only one that needs quality time with Corrin! We're about to go fight a dragon god and I need hugs! You two can swap I-love-you's later!"

"Gods Camilla," Xander groaned as Camilla stole Corrin into a bone crushing hug. Corrin sputtered but knew better than to fight it. Camilla would only end the hug when she was good and ready. Nothing could convince her otherwise.

"Sister!" a new voice chirped and Hinoka came forward, face hard and eyes dangerous. Camilla squeezed Corrin tighter and whipped around to face the Hoshidian.

"What do you want?" Camilla asked, voice low. Corrin had never wandered what a piece of fresh kill felt like, but she was starting to get an idea.

"I would speak with my sister," Hinoka stated, crossing her arms. Corrin wrested herself from Camilla's iron grip and inhaled massively.

"Yes sister?" Corrin inquired, voice sharper than usual. Hinoka eyed the Nohrians coldly and suggested, "Might we talk somewhere else?"

"Er, sure," Corrin conceded, shooting a backwards glance at Camilla and Xander.

In the wake of Elise and Takumi's deaths, the struggle to (take all of) Corrin's time had been renewed with vigor between Camilla and Hinoka. If Corrin made no active decision to be with one over the other, she was snatched up, forced into the company of whichever one got to her the quickest.

Hinoka led her deeper into the forest, only stopping once the Nohrians were completely obscured and out of sight. Corrin's thoughts wandered to Hinoka's intentions and if she actually had something to discuss or merely wanted to steal her away from the Nohrians. At the moment, the latter seemed more likely.

"How are you doing?" Hinoka asked and Corrin shifted, taken aback by the sudden small talk.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

Hinoka hummed a response and nodded. Then she pulled the collar of her top and reached her other hand inside it. Corrin took a wobbling step back in surprise at her sister's brazen motion. Hinoka rolled her eyes and produced a wooden ring hanging off a thin silver chain. The ring was crudely made but its rough edges had been worn down into uneven ridges. It was so small that it could only have been worn by a child.

"Takumi made this," she said, voice thick with memory, pulling the chain over her head. "He gave it to me as a birthday present years ago."

Hinoka trailed off, turning the ring between her fingers for a moment, saying nothing, and then she grabbed Corrin's prone hand and shoved the ring into it. Before Corrin could protest, Hinoka curled her fingers into a fist around it. The silver chain hung down between Corrin's ring and index finger, swinging gently in the soft breeze. Hinoka kept her hand wrapped around Corrin's for a moment, then she stepped away, saying, "I want you to have it."

"Hinoka, I-"

"Don't," her sister interrupted gruffly. "You need something to keep you grounded through this. Just know that I will be wanting it back so refrain from doing anything reckless."

Unfurling her palm, Corrin stared at the tiny ring, poking at its weathered surface and wondering how many times Hinoka had twisted it between two fingers or pulled it back and forth along the chain. She wasn't surprised she'd never seen it before; her sister wasn't one to be openly sentimental. She doubted Takumi had even known that she had kept it.

"Thank you," she said and Hinoka nodded solemnly, kicking at the dirt with her toe, and admitting, "I don't want to lose you too. Just the way you've been acting-"

Corrin's fingers furled and unfurled around the wooden ring, knuckles turning white from the pressure, wondering, _Does she know?_

"I don't want to think -"

Hinoka didn't finish her thought choosing instead to lapse into stony silence. As the moment lessened, instead of placating her sister's fears, Corrin said, "Let's go back."

As they walked, Corrin looped the chain around her neck and turned the ring on its side forcing it between the miniscule space between her flesh and her armor. It came to rest in the center of her chest, beside the scrap of canvas she'd tucked there and pressed against her ribcage just enough to serve as a constant reminder that it was there, that her siblings had a steel grip on her heart.

"Are you ready?" Ryoma asked her when they returned to the group, giving a slight nod to their sister as he did. As Corrin stopped, Hinoka kept walking, moving towards her retainers. Setsuna seemed to have gotten her leg caught beneath a log while Azama sat on top of the log, keeping her pinned.

"Are you?" Corrin retorted, gnawing on her lip. Everyone stared at her and she hoped they didn't expect her to give some rousing speech. She just didn't have it in her.

Ryoma shook his head and sighed, "There's no use in prolonging the inevitable."

Looking out at the gaunt faces and tense expressions, Corrin's stomach hardened.

 _They're here because of me,_ she thought, not for the first time, and rested her hand on her breastplate, attempting to leach strength from the objects stored beneath. She wished for something of Elise's, a trinket to bind her resolve.

"There's no use in it," Corrin suggested, "but maybe we prolong a bit longer."

Ryoma turned his gaze in the same way that she had turned hers and gave a small nod, agreeing, "Perhaps a bit longer."

When it became obvious that neither of them would be addressing the crowd, the stares died down and the group returned to milling about in quiet reflection or making peace with their gods or each other. Though she had expected to see many, there were no tears and she realized that there was a shared numbness among them, an inability or perhaps even an outright refusal to accept what was to come.

Rapid movement at the rear of the group caught her eye and she saw Kana darting between and around people in an attempt to escape his brother. As the boy drew closer, Corrin saw that he brandished a sword in his outstretched hand.

As she took a step to intervene, Ryoma halted her with a word, saying "sister" and laying his palm atop her shoulder. Though her heart raced at the thought of Kana impaling himself, or somebody else, with the sword, her brother's tone gave her pause and she turned to face him.

"Know that I'm proud of you," he told her and she knew then that Sakura must have breathed some word to their siblings. Before she could properly react, a four and a half foot menace slammed into the back of her legs and sent her sprawling onto the hard ground face first, landing on top of her and forcing all the air out of her lungs. The sword he'd held just missed taking off her ear.

"Kana!" Siegbert scolded, yanking his brother off of her by grabbing him beneath his arms. Head swimming, she rolled onto her back and blinked up at them in an attempt to refocus her vision. Without asking for one, she got two explanations at lightning speed. Both were utter nonsense.

The brothers shouted over each other to the point that neither could be understood until one said something that really angered the other and resulted in Kana roughly elbowing his older brother and Siegbert shoving him in return. Before a full out fist fight could develop and since the gathering crowd seemed content to let them squabble, from the ground she shouted, "Alright, alright! Enough!"

Immediately, they both fell silent and still, glaring ruefully at each other. Siegbert crossed his arms and huffed while Kana retrieved his sword from the ground, dusting it off across his thigh.

Xander, having arrived with the rest of the crowd, helped her to feet for the second time that day, edging out her brother who had also lent his hand down to her. The slight, though completely unintended on her part, did not go unnoticed.

Corrin dusted herself off, wincing at the sharp pain in her arm, and crossed her arms, glaring at the two. Their height difference made it difficult to fix them both with a glare so she had to switch between them to achieve the intended effect.

"I'm going to take a guess at what's happening here and you're going to tell me if I'm right, okay?" she sighed, incredibly aware of the audience they had acquired. Her proximity to the boys made her nervous. People had backed off of her resemblance to Kana and the rumors that she had mothered him but she feared any interaction she shared with him, and Siegbert, would lead to them resuming it in full force. And now would be the worst time to recast doubt on her honesty.

"Kana, you want to be able to fight should need be?"

Kana's silvery head bobbed up and down, eyes determined. His grip on the sword's hilt was ironclad.

"And Siegbert, you don't want him to have a sword because you're worried he'll run off and try and fight on his own?"

Siegbert refused to meet her eye and glared off into the distance, shifting in irritation. Corrin rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to scoff at his moody teenaged antics. His constant hot-then-cold behavior towards her was truly driving her crazy but she had begun to believe that he didn't even intend to do it, he just had a lot of tough emotions. Still, it was annoying.

"And then you started fighting and Kana ran to me to make the decision," Corrin sighed. The crowd had begun to murmur and served to irritate her further her. Pinching the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger, Corrin exhaled in exasperation and questioned, "Kana, have you been trained?"

"Yeah!" he chirped. "Papa's been training with me since I was six!"

Kana's mention of his father gave Corrin painstaking awareness of the man at her side. Of all the things she'd discovered the night before, the identity of the boys' father was the one she'd dwelled on the least, perhaps because she'd already suspected, or hoped, for some time.

"Good, you can keep the sword then," Corrin announced and Kana punched his fist into the air in triumph shouting, "Woohoo!"

"But-!" Siegbert protested and Corrin snapped, "Well, Siegbert you wanted to be here and I'll be damned if your brother gets hurts because of it!"

Siegbert's eyes blazed like liquid hatred but before he could spout off a retort, Camilla swooped between all of them, taking Kana's hand in hers and cooing, "C'mere angel, let's see if we can't find you a scabbard for that sword."

Kana gave no protest, grinning from ear to ear and allowing himself to be whisked away by his aunt, swinging his sword errantly and humming as he went.

Camilla's intervention stayed Siegbert's tongue but Corrin couldn't tame the glare she fixated him with. If he didn't back down, she was liable to eviscerate him.

Seemingly sensing the impending storm, Xander grabbed her arm and squeezed, silently advising her to calm down. Her retainers had edged their way in front of her, completely ready to attack a teenage boy should the need arise. At the same time, Shiro came up behind Siegbert and wrapped his massive arm around the other boy's chest. With a grunt, he dragged Siegbert backwards announcing, "Sorry! He's cranky today!"

Siegbert clawed and fought the other boy but Shiro was resilient and managed to drag him nearly ten feet before Siegbert freed himself. Thankfully, the boy had the dignity not to return. As he stalked away, Jakob made a show of throwing a hand over his heart and lamenting, "The day I have always feared has come at last! I've found someone more ill tempered than Lady Corrin!"

Corrin glowered at him but the butler was too busy living a waking nightmare. Felicia fanned him saying, "Oh Jakob, don't work yourself up again!"

Silas had put himself on crowd control and set to dispersing the mob, waving them away and shouting, "Show's over!"

"Lady Corrin, please do us all a favor and don't have children anytime soon," Kaze quipped and Corrin swung at him. The ninja slunk out of reach and smirked at her.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Kaze, sister," Ryoma announced and Corrin groaned. Though, she was thankful for the teasing, it meant their suspicions hadn't been raised but Xander had yet to speak. It made her nervous and she reminded herself that he was often silent, it didn't necessarily mean that he'd managed to piece together that Siegbert and Kana were there shared children from another time and there was no way-

"That boy's name was Siegbert?"

 _Shit,_ Corrin thought, wincing unconsciously, and then, _SHIT! How could I have been so stupid to have called him by his name!?_

"Yeah," she answered, trying (and failing) to keep the unease out of her voice, and turned to him. Xander's face was impassive and his brows furrowed and all she knew was dread.

"My grandfather's name was Siegbert," Xander said and Corrin feigned ignorance.

"Was it? Huh, I completely forgot about that," she lied. Her hands became jittery and she buried them within her armpits.

"Are you alright?" he questioned and she nodded aggressively. He wasn't convinced but Ryoma saved her from an inquisition.

"Xander, there's something I wish to discuss," Ryoma announced and, when Xander turned to face him, fixed her with a knowing look that said, _You're welcome._

The release of tension left her lightheaded and she darted away before Xander could draw her back. However, before her heart could recover, she was approached.

"Did you tell them?" Leo questioned, coming to stand beside her. Corrin drew her arms around herself.

 _Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away,_ she thought wistfully, watching her brother and Xander argue formations rather than respond to him.

"Corrin."

She rubbed the palms of her hands over the curvature of her covered arms and tried to determine how she had failed in avoiding him. Soon, she came to the realization that it didn't matter how hard she tried to avoid him. It was inevitable that he would find her from the moment he had demanded she reveal the truth to his siblings and she'd refused.

"No."

"I should have suspected," Leo drawled, shoving past her with enough force to cause her to stumble. "It's just like you to leave me to pick up the pieces."

And, just like that, her mood was in the gutter again.

* * *

Unlike everyone else, Kana was looking forward to the coming battle. He had never seen his parents in battle before had only ever seen papa spar and had never seen mama so much as glance at a weapon. But he'd grown up hearing the stories of how papa had fought twelve samurai at once and emerged without a single scratch or how mama had climbed the Great Wall of Suzanoh under fire from twenty snipers and ended a week long siege. The thought of seeing them in action was exhilarating and Kana could barely contain his excitement.

But Kana soon realized that the stories he had always heard were the kind of stories inflated and engorged to inspire and to awe, not a true reflection of war and hardship. Truly, Kana hadn't realized that things could go _wrong._

It didn't happen immediately because, at first, there was nothing. They had crossed the threshold and nothing came to meet them. The adults around him muttered of a missing ambush and Kana peaked around legs, hoping to catch a glimpse of mama.

It was a fruitless endeavor, mama was the vanguard and Kana was stuck in the dead center of the group, tightly enclosed by his brother and his friends with no chance of escape. Kana attempted to dart between Shiro and Soleil but nearly had his arm wrenched off by Siegbert. Hanging his head in resignation, Kana sighed. It was hopeless; Siegbert would never let him out of sight and he wouldn't be able to see mama be a hero!

As the group continued forward through the labyrinthine corridors, awaiting attack, Kana turned his attention upwards and marveled at the massive colored windowpanes on the ceiling, casting them all in vibrant whites and blues. Each time a cloud blocked out the sun, they were plunged into bleak gray. The changing colors and lights set everyone else on edge but Kana thought it was mesmerizing. He'd never been anywhere that was pretty in the light and the dark.

While Kana continued to stare up at the ceiling, the group crossed into what had once served as the great hall. The furnishings were grimy with age and the massive table in the center of the room was broken in half. Tapestries hanging on the wall were unreadable because of the state of the room and Kana wished they weren't. He had always loved looking at the Nohrian tapestries back home, they were so pretty!

Up ahead, mama brought the group to a halt with a flash of her hand. Kana, however, failed to notice. Distracted by his musings, he slammed into Shiro's back and bounced off of it and into his brother behind him. Siegbert helped him regain his balance and then shushed him when mama spoke ahead.

"Do you hear that?" mama called out. Everyone exchanged sideways glances and shook their heads; they couldn't hear it. But Kana could.

It rumbled low in his throat and in the backs of his teeth and made his legs tingly and stingy. It was a scary sound that caused an even scarier feeling. It made him feel like the walls were going to collapse on top of him.

Murmurs arose and Corrin shushed them harshly, listening intently to the rumble and taking steps forward to discern its origin. Kana wanted it to stop and had to grind his teeth together to keep it from travelling into his skull. He turned to his brother for support but only found him to be in as much discomfort as he was.

 _Why can't anyone else hear it!?_ Kana bemoaned, slamming his hands over his ears as the sound continued to grow.

"Kana, are you alright?" Soleil asked, resting her hand against his back but he couldn't answer. If he opened his mouth then the sound might echo in his mouth and get worse! Soleil repeated her question and Kana shook his head, keeping his hands tight over his ears. Concerned, Soleil shook Siegbert's shoulder to get his attention, saying, "There's something wrong with Kana!"

At the sound of her voice, Siegbert winced and shoved past her, traveling forward through the ranks. Soleil called after him in frustration but he didn't turn, just kept going forward, towards mama. Eventually she gave up with a curse and returned to rubbing Kana's back, attempting to coax an explanation out of him. When that failed, Shiro knelt in front of him asking the same questions Soleil had. Kana did his best to ignore them. The longer the noise, and Kana was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't so much a noise as a _feeling,_ persisted, the more he began to feel like he had experienced it once before.

Just when he was on the cusp of remembering, his brother came tearing back towards them screaming, "Run!"

For a moment, nobody moved except mama, taking tentative steps backwards and staring wide eyed at the wall directly in front of them. Then the ground began to shake wildly, knocking some off their feet and others into each other. Still, they did not run.

Then everything began to happen too fast for Kana to process. Shiro fell over from the tremors, allowing Siegbert to leap over him and pick up Kana. He held Kana against his chest, giving his younger brother a good vantage point on the chaos that followed in his wake. Kana shifted in his brother's grip but soon fell still as he saw what he was being saved from.

The wall across from them split apart. A massive chasm grew within it and spread to the floor, cracking the stone clean in two and racing towards them. Finally, the group moved. In a flurry of panicked motion, they surged around Kana and his brother, enveloping them in hysteria.

As they all tried to outrun the pursuing disaster, mama brought up the rear. The gaping maw licked at her heels and Kana had to bite on his fist to keep from screaming aloud. He was terrified of her falling victim but even more terrified of being the distraction the caused her to lose momentum.

Fear slowed time and Kana couldn't imagine an end. They would run forever and forever be at risk of falling into the nothingness chasing them. He wrapped his arms tighter around Siegbert's neck and squeezed all his energy into his brother, begging him to keep going.

Soon, they were nearing the threshold of Gyges and a cold wind blew in from the opened doors. Just as Kana and his brother were crossing back outside, the chasm had caught up to mama.

Kana screamed himself into a delirium as he watched her disappear from view. Once it had taken mama, the fissure stopped coming towards them. Some continued to run and some ran completely out of sight. Others stopped and took time to breathe. Few realized what had happened and fewer still realized and went back to see if there was anything to be done. Kana, having thrown himself from his brother's arms was one of those. He sprinted back into the castle and skid to the edge of the chasm, dropping to his knees and leaning over the lip. There was nothing but blackness beneath him.

No tears would come but he could feel his chest contracting in on itself in despair. His breaths came so fast that his face turned red almost instantly and his vision swam. Just as he opened his mouth to begin wailing anew, he heard, "Hi Kana."

Jerking his head to the side, he saw mama dangling from the jagged edge of the ledge above the abyss. Her fingers quivered with the weight of keeping herself aloft. Then, her fingers slipped and she would have fallen into the nothing had a hand not gripped her wrist.

Gunter's grizzled form leaned over the ledge beside Kana, straining with the effort of keeping her aloft. Mama's expression became one of momentary relief as Gunter's hand came around the other and she grabbed at his forearm. Her feet swayed and Kana was terrified Gunter would lose his grip.

Gunter grunted, slowly drawing mama up as clanging metal sounded around them. Kana recognized the noise of battle but was too stricken to move or to even glance around. His heart raced faster than any ten year old boy's heart should.

Watching the tense rescue, Kana's anxiety refused to leave him. He was convinced mama was going to fall and there would be nothing he could do but watch her go. Just when it seemed like his fears would be proven wrong, something latched onto mama's foot.

Kana didn't know what it was but he could make out its blurry edges gripping her toes. It looked like a snake. Before his eyes, it crept up her leg and tightened, molding her armor to its form and pulling her down. Its grip snapped the metal and the edge dug into her calf, drawing blood. She cried out in pain and it pulled.

"Let me go!" she shrieked at Gunter. "It's got me! It's got me!"

When Gunter didn't release her, she began to flail, trying to shake it off. It snaked up inside the gap in her armor, digging into her flesh as went. Kana could see the blood gushing down her calf and off her foot. If Siegbert hadn't yanked him away, he would have thrown up and passed out, possibly at the same time.

His brother had grabbed him around the collarbone and thrown him backwards onto his back so that he stared up at the colored glass ceiling. As Siegbert skewered an undead attacker that had nearly gotten his younger brother, Kana rolled onto all fours just in time to see mama and Gunter go tumbling into the abyss with a stifled scream. Kana's heart stopped.

Having incapacitated his attacker, Siegbert threw Kana backwards again and screamed, "Damn it Kana get up! You have to get up!"

Beside them, Jakob came running from out of nowhere and launched himself into the chasm, swan diving into the emptiness after mama. Kana tried to follow him, scrambling on all fours again. Siegbert wouldn't have it. Using the toe of his boot, he jabbed Kana in the ribs and completely knocked the wind out of him. Kana collapsed, more hurt that his brother had kicked him than by the kick itself.

Suddenly, the doors leading out into Valla slammed shut and the ancient torches lining the walls blazed, filling the room with a thick smoke. When the smoke cleared, the attackers had vanished and their group had been cut in half. Most resided outside the sealed doors but some lay dead at their feet.

There was silence as everyone processed recent events. Siegbert knelt at Kana's side and apologized profusely.

"I'm sorry I kicked you. I didn't mean to. I didn't want you to jump. I was scared," he babbled but Kana wasn't ready to forgive him. He'd stopped him from going after mama; that was unforgiveable.

A quiet shuffling drew Kana's eye and he watched Sakura approach the edge. She came to a stop beside papa who stared down expressionlessly into emptiness.

Closing her eyes, she extended her hand out and inhaled deeply. Her eyelids fluttered and her mouth twisted and for a long time, she stood like that. Then, she opened her eyes.

"They're alive," Sakura announced and a collective sigh of relief sounded. Kana's mouth was dry from the emotional ups and downs.

"We need to get to Corrin," Uncle Ryoma commanded, moving to papa's side.

"But what's most important is that we stick together," papa announced as he nodded in agreement.

Then, a black tendril wrapped around his throat and yanked him backwards at breakneck speed. Across from him, Uncle Ryoma had fallen prey to the same enemy. It gripped his arm and ripped him through the air, practically ripping his arm clean off. Kana didn't even have time to breathe before they were gone, disappearing into separate corridors to the sound of terrified shouts all around.

Kagero and Saizo took off immediately, following in the path Uncle Ryoma had gone, screaming after their lord. Laslow and Peri followed their example and sprinted after papa. From there, the group split into two, half moving after Uncle Ryoma and the other half after papa.

Kana's group fractured with the rest as Shiro exploded into a dead sprint to catch up with his mother while Siegbert, Soleil, and Shigure went after their parents. Kana drew his sword and ran after them but Siegbert strong-armed him backwards and shouted, "Stay back!"

Kana cried out in disbelief but his brother didn't offer anything else, just pressed forward, leaving Kana behind. Suddenly alone, Kana turned to the chasm in the floor and knew what he would do.

 _If Siegbert won't let me go with him to save papa,_ Kana thought, giving himself enough space to get a good jump, _Then I'll save mama!_

And Kana jumped into the abyss.

* * *

Needless to say, when Corrin awakened to the stinging sensation of being slapped in the face, she was rather pissed off. Her anger only grew when Jakob's pale face swam into view. She did not immediately remember being dragged into a lightless pit by a bloodthirsty monster and merely assumed he had rudely awakened her from a peaceful slumber. When she reared up to attack him and saw that they were in a dusty, unfamiliar corridor accented by cobwebs and ancient torches, the memory returned. Despite this, she still maintained every intention to attack him. However, her intended mauling was intercepted as a hug by the youngest member amongst them and quelled her murderous thoughts.

Kana's wiry arms threatened to snap her in two and she wheezed, "Kana, can't breathe."

The young dragon released her and rolled onto his behind, clapping his hands together as he did. Grinning ecstatically, he chirped, "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"You and me both," she muttered, rolling her neck. Her leg ached and a cursory glance revealed that the armor below her thigh on her right leg was simply gone. It lay in a mangled heap nearby, presumably discarded in their haste to heal her leg. Twisting up her leg from the base of her foot to the inside of her thigh was a solid line of bruising.

"You are lucky I dove after you when I did," Jakob announced haughtily. "A moment longer and you would have developed crush syndrome."

Ignoring him, Corrin winced and prodded at the purple line. It ached but she'd endured worse; the thick scar running adjacent to the bruising served as testimony to her ability to overcome.

"Where's the thing that drug me down here?" Corrin asked, flexing her foot and grimacing. Jakob shrugged. Kana hugged her again and there were tears streaming down his face.

"Allow her to breathe!" Jakob scolded, peeling the boy off of her and depositing him by what had once served to protect her leg. Corrin glared at him but he only huffed.

With a grunt of exertion, Corrin got to her feet and was proud at the minimal effort the feat required. Experimentally, she put her full weight on her injured leg and it just barely held.

"We need to get back to the others," she announced and Jakob responded, "That would be wise. This little snot-"

"Hey!" Kana protested. Jakob leveled him with a withering glare and continued, "This _young man_ informed me that both Lords Ryoma and Xander were accosted by the same beast that attempted to tear off your leg."

"What!?"

"Yes, apparently it had Lord Xander by the throat last Kana saw," Jakob announced, examining his nails with disinterest.

"We need to get back _now!"_ Corrin shouted and Jakob rolled his eyes.

"I'm confident Prince Charming will be perfectly alright," he drawled and his tone was so blasé that Corrin had trouble remembering why she kept him around. Then, with astounding speed, he shoved himself in front of her and slid several daggers between his fingers, posed to strike as a figure approached in the gloom and she was suddenly able to recall his worth.

"Stand down Jakob," Gunter commanded, coming into the light. The butler relaxed his posture but did not do away with the daggers. He kept them at the ready, eyeing the veteran knight coldly.

"I presume that was the wrong way?" Jakob intoned, shifting his weight so that, when Gunter moved closer, he completely blocked the knight's access Corrin.

"Dead end." Gunter answered curtly. "And I don't appreciate your tone."

He continued past them, moving into the gloom once more. Jakob stood down and waved Corrin forward, encouraging her to follow. She arched a brow at him but he gave no answer. Still, he did not sheathe his daggers.

Corrin waved Kana to his side, the poor boy completely lost on the odd exchange, and they moved forward.

Following Gunter became a solemn procession. They did not speak, only followed. Every so often, a scream would filter down from the fissure above them but it would be too distorted to determine whose it had been. The longer they walked, the tighter Corrin's chest became and the more her mind raced. She feared for Ryoma and Xander in a way she never had before and she couldn't discern Anankos' intentions.

It was a stroke of brilliance to separate them in the way that he had but why not finish her off? Surely he had the chance to. Why drag her down here?

As she contemplated voicing her concerns to the others, there came a shambling noise from further on ahead. She tensed and rested her hand on Yato's hilt. Kana shivered and gripped her free hand, squeezing until her bones shifted together. Jakob positioned himself in front of her again and Gunter raised his fists, his axe lay abandoned on the floor above.

Then, a horde emerged farther on in the darkness, shuffling towards them with a speed that the undead should not have possessed. Corrin and Jakob surged forward to face them head on but Gunter cried, "No! There's too many of them!"

"What do you suggest we do? Run?" Jakob scoffed, attempting to shove past the knight. Gunter slammed his elbow into the butler's chest and retorted, "Of course not! I'm suggesting you survive!"

"Gunter-" Corrin began but he cut her off by wrenching open the nearest door and shouting, "Quick! In here! Safeguard your lives while I distract them!"

"Gunter, there must be some other way," she protested but he would have none of it. Without a word of goodbye, he shoved them all through the doorway and slammed it.

"Foolish old cad," Jakob muttered, shaking his head. In the corridor, Corrin could hear the encroaching horde and Gunter's attempts to entice them. When they were nearly outside the door, Gunter took off down the corridor screaming, "After me you bloated corpses!"

Corrin was too stunned to fully process his sacrifice. Hands trembling, she brought them to her mouth, recalling all the lessons he'd taught her and the bond they shared. Tears would not come and for that she was thankful. There was no time to grieve.

"Holy shit!" Kana shouted and Corrin's mouth fell open. With bulging eyes, she spun to scold him but the reprimand died on her lips. Her strength abandoned her and she fell to her knees, mouth agape. Jakob had developed a similar state of shock, though he managed to stay upright. Kana only stared at her, wanting to mimic whatever reaction she had.

The room they stood in had at one time served as an arcanium, evident by the glyphs drawn on the walls and floor, but that interested her little. Instead, what capitalized her attention were the two prone forms, suspended against the back wall. They floated in some sort of silvery ether that coalesced and seperated in a hypnotic, undulating wave. Their flesh was bloodless and there were ghastly wounds visible on both their bodies but, as far as she could tell, they were both very much _alive._

From out of the shadows, a figure appeared and bowed demurely in greeting to them.

"Hello sweetheart," Mikoto cooed, straightening her posture. Her face glowed with gentle warmth and she moved with delicate grace. With a smile, she extended her arm to Takumi and Elise's prone forms and announced, "I've been keeping them safe for you."

* * *

 **A/N: So... a month... I don't really have any good reasons. I've just been finding my confidence lacking each time I try to write this story and just kept finding myself further and further behind the deadlines I've set for myself. It's a draining process to create and it becomes even more draining when you come to the realization that some aspects of your work aren't super great or haven't gone the way you've wanted. Regardless of my personal setbacks, I am determined to finish this. After this one, there are only four more chapters so bear with me! I hope to have this completed before the end of the year!**


	29. Revival

**Two rescues occur simultaneously.**

* * *

Leo wasn't ready to lose his brother.

Already, he had lost his sister to a miserable death. Soon, he would lose his oldest friend. There was little left to keep him going besides a promise to keep and a desperate struggle to abide his own shameful, grieving heart.

It was his hubris that had killed Elise, that allowed her to slip through his fingers. It was his negligence that had written Corrin's epitaph and his hand that would rend her throat. His guilt had become a prison, trapping him within his own thoughts and sharpening his tongue to draw blood. Every day, a new flaw befell him. Every day, he felt his father's blood within him stirring.

Without his brother, there would be nothing to quell it. Xander was the only good thing left in his life.

Odin and Niles would never be able to control him and, though he loved her, Camilla wasn't good. His older sister made up for the half of their father that he couldn't, the lustful and explosive half. Her desires knew no adversity because she crushed anyone and anything in the way. She would kill for those she valued and she called it love but it wasn't. It was jealousy, envy, greed, but it wasn't love. It was possession and she was just as weak as he was.

Xander would haunt them both and Nohr would burn.

As the others rushed after their future king, Leo fell still. The monstrous extremity that gripped his brother's throat might as well have encircled his own. Impending doom permeated his will and wrestled with the spirit there. In the hysteria, he found calm but it was only the passing eye within a hurricane of mania. Still, it fooled him. He believed he had found clarity and he acted upon it, unhinged and dangerous.

 _I won't lose Xander._

His left hand drew Brynhildr. It fell open with a hiss. He closed his eyes.

 _I can't._

His lips mouthed the incantation. His fingers directed its might. Its bloodlust surged within him.

 _I need him._

To a chorus of horrified shouts, the roots of Brynhildr emerged. They tore into flesh, human and beast alike. The ground shook. The monster shrieked. Leo opened his eyes.

The evil tendril was gone but it left a trail of viscous black blood behind. He couldn't see his brother through the mass of people crowded around him. He moved forward on unsteady feet. Each step closer was in echo in his heart. Each inch closer brought the thought, _Did I kill him?_

Unspeakable guilt drew his face long and his eyes wide. He imagined his brother's body as little more than strips of flesh and crushed bone. He imagined his sister's face with accusing eyes and snarling mouth. He imagined Corrin's shock, her raw anger. He imagined her clawing out his heart to replace the one he'd murdered.

His thoughts raced and he couldn't shake his memories. With muddled clarity, his mind offered snippets of his brother and he thought of every sacrifice his brother had made for him; all the nights spent awake, all the failed potions he'd endured, all the days he'd forgone with Corrin, all the times he'd suffered their father's ire. Leo's eyes stung.

 _Xander turned from Nohr for me,_ Leo thought, _And I've murdered him for it._

His thoughts slipped into frenzied memory.

 _"Leo."_

 _"Ah, Xander. I was wondering when you were going to return from Cyrkensia. Did you stop off in Nestra again? It must be-"_

 _Leo finally turned and his ramblings fell short. Xander stood just inside the doorway, flanked by two of the King's guardsmen. His face was dour; his eyes solemn._

 _Leo scowled._

 _"Brother, what is the meaning of this?"_

 _Xander's answer was curt and his tone barren._

 _"Father has ordered your execution."_

 _The words caught Leo in the chest and he took a step backwards, banging his hip against the corner of his desk. Disbelief wracked his body and he struggled to speak over it. When he managed to speak, it was a booming demand for an explanation, much more boisterous than he felt._

 _"On what grounds!?"_

 _The King's guardsmen moved in unison at his outburst and drew their weapons with great speed. Xander calmed them with the flat of his hand, signaling for ease._

 _"He knows about Izumo."_

 _Xander waited for a moment of clarity but Leo gave him none. He could only stare with mounting horror. Xander continued when Leo gave no response._

 _"You let Corrin go. He's commanded me to bring you before him."_

 _Leo did not ask how his father had discovered his transgression nor did he ask how Xander knew. Instead, he raised his right hand as if he intended to ward them off. It was more pathetic than it was intimidating. His fingers shook._

 _"Brother, this is madness."_

 _Leo had never been frightened by his brother before. Xander had always been a pillar of strength, a shoulder to lean on, a valued friend and an even better brother. But Nohr had always captured Xander's heart above all else._

 _Leo was painfully aware of the proximity of his brother's fingers to Siegfried and he thought manically, **Does he intend to strike me down himself?**_

 _"Don't make this harder than it has to be."_

 _Leo took off. He sped into the next room and knew that his only escape would come from jumping out the window. But he never made it past the threshold._

 _Xander caught him in an instant, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him so that he couldn't even wiggle his fingers. Leo cried out in shock but refused to give. He twisted and turned, intending to give his brother hell, until his brother's deep voice was rumbling in his ear quietly begging, "Trust in me."_

 _And Leo did. But beyond that, he wanted to believe in his brother. He wanted Xander to prove everything he'd ever believed about him to be wrong. He wanted to believe that blood came before country. So Leo submitted._

 _With little warmth, Xander dragged Leo from his quarters and into the corridor. The King's guardsmen followed close behind, ready to spring should Leo have attempted an escape. As time dragged on and they drew closer and closer to the throne room, Leo feared deceit._

 ** _He's tricked me,_** _Leo fretted, **He truly is lost.**_

 _Then, an arrow whizzed past his head and the air wavered from a sudden burst of flames and both guards lay dead. Odin and Niles rounded the corner. Leo had never been so happy to see them._

 _Xander released him and Leo drew his arm before him, rubbing ruefully at the sore skin. Before Leo could make any sort of quip about his rough treatment, Xander commanded, "Leave. Now. Father won't hesitate to send the guards after you."_

 _Odin and Niles began down the corridor but Leo stayed put._

 _"You're staying?"_

 _Xander nodded and announced, "Not for long. I'll join you soon enough."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Go!"_

Leo's vision was hazy. His thoughts were a monotonous confession of guilt. The soul crushing fear of having served as the catalyst for the end of the world crushed his windpipe and stunted his motion.

 _I've murdered my brother._

Did Camilla watch him die?

 _I've murdered my brother._

Would they turn on him?

 _I've murdered my brother._

Could they keep Corrin from discovering?

 _I've murdered my brother._

Leo's legs wobbled and his hands came up to his face, both dragging through his hair and stretching the skin thin and taunt. His vision spun. He was going to be sick.

 _I've murdered my brother._

Then, the glorious refrain broke through; "He's alive!"

Leo fell into a dead sprint. His eager hands knocked aside countless onlookers until he had broken through.

A quick glimpse of his brother was all he managed. All at once, he was accosted by three separate parties. Peri yelled at him for attacking Xander. Odin and Niles feared for his health, demanding Felicia to turn her attention to him next.

When he attempted to brush past them, Peri wrenched him aside. She screamed threats of murder and left scratches on his armor.

Leo was numb. He understood why she was angry but he couldn't bring himself to care. Everyone stared, judging him insane with hooded eyes. His hands shook.

"Leo."

Peri's presence seemed to melt. One second she was shaking him to bits and the next, he stood facing his brother.

His armor had lost much of its luster to Brynhildr and faint lines marred his flesh but he was still very much Xander. And he was very much alive.

With a heaving sigh, Xander said, "Please don't ever do that again."

* * *

"Your uncle's lost his damned mind," Soleil muttered, nudging Siegbert in the ribs as Prince Leo launched himself at King, no, Prince Xander. They hugged awkwardly and, when Prince Leo turned his head her way, Soleil recoiled and gasped, "He looks terrible!"

Siegbert was silent, practically catatonic from witnessing his future father narrowly survive evisceration.

 _Kana's probably losing his damn mind over this,_ Soleil thought as Princess Camilla joined and enveloped her brothers in a weepy hug. Tearing her eyes from the royal sob fest, Soleil expected to find Kana's wide grin lighting up the air beside Siegbert. Instead, she found nothing.

"Shit!" she hissed, spinning in search of the boy. Judging by Siegbert's panicked expression, he was doing the same.

Before either could alert the group, a nasally laugh rang out through the corridor. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and her hand immediately went to her sword.

The flames sputtered around them and plunged them into darkness. Screams rang out and fell short, falling into sudden and disturbing silence.

Soleil's hand tightened around her sword and she fought to steady her breathing. She listened. She waited.

From the center of the group, just to her left a ball of flame ignited and soared upwards. The fire rushed across the ceiling, burrowing into the cracked stone and illuminating the corridor in murky firelight.

The first thing Soleil saw was Siegbert on her left and Shigure on her right. There came relief from seeing them both standing, even if Shigure still made her simmering mad, but then she noticed the body of a young soldier at her feet. His mouth was stretched wide, his eyes bulged, and his chest was crushed flat in a sickly mess of blood and flesh. Soleil stumbled back, too stunned to speak.

Her feet slipped on slick floor and she teetered, managing to catch herself on Siegbert's rigid arm. When she had steadied herself, she saw the growing puddle of blood that had nearly sent her onto her behind. Then, she saw the squished head that it stemmed from.

While she retched at the gore, the ground began to shake and down she went. A shriek tore her throat as the warm, sticky blood soaked through her boots, matted her hair, and coated her hands. Above her, Shigure and Siegbert had used each other to keep themselves upright and, in the moment, she truly could have killed them.

They were saved by figures rising from the ground and flickering into view. Their gruesome faces were wreathed in purple flame and Soleil thought, _Why can't we ever fight anything normal?_

The ghostly warriors wasted no time in attacking and Soleil found herself having to roll and slide along the bloody floor to escape several blows that came sailing her way. When she finally managed to clamber to her feet, Siegbert had run off in one direction and Shigure the other.

"Typical!" she growled as they both disappeared into the fight. A spectral lancer swung at her and she spun out of the way and into the broad chest of an ally.

"Soleil!" Laslow shouted as she lurched away from him and slashed her sword through the lancer's leg. The severed leg stood erect while its body fell away. Laslow stabbed it through the head.

"Laslow," she greeted awkwardly. At this point, she must have said her father's name a thousand times but it never got any less weird. A thousand times she'd called him Laslow and a thousand times she'd wished to tell him the truth and call him dad. It was pure stubbornness that kept her from saying dad. She'd be damned if she was the one to blow the secret!

The air beside them crackled and a burst of dark energy encased the soldier standing nearby. Before the woman could even cry out, she fell to the floor with a flattened chest cavity.

"Ginnugagap!" Prince Leo screeched over the battle.

"Gesundheit!" Soleil called back, unable to resist. Laslow snorted as engaged an axman and Soleil cheerily thought, _I am my father's daughter!_

"It's Ginnugagap!" Prince Leo screamed again. "He's back!"

Though Prince Leo was nearly ten feet away, Brynhildr erupted from the ground, wildly off target and nearly taking off Soleil's foot.

"Somebody take that from him please!" Soleil shouted after she had launched herself out of range to safety.

A sword whizzed past her head, missing her ear by millimeters. She slashed at the wielder but the spectral warrior swung out of the way with inhuman speed. Before she could even shift her footing, it came at her again.

With great dexterity, she flipped out of range and, while the spectral warrior regained its stance, she hefted her sword at it, aiming the edge at its face.

Her sword ripped the swordsman's face in two and it stumbled back, clawing at the steel embedded in its skull. Rushing forward, she tore the sword from its head with a wet _thwack_ and lobbed its head off in a single swing.

As its headless body toppled to the floor, a shock of blonde hair came into view and Soleil was unsurprised to see that it was not unaccompanied. In the heat of battle, Siegbert had sought out his would-be father and now fought alongside him, practically a shadow of the future king. Their technique was one in the same and they moved in near perfect sync. Soleil found herself rolling her eyes at the display.

 _At least I didn't **try** to find my father, _she thought but knew that Siegbert probably hadn't either. The only one of them that had actively sought out their parent was her brother who had rushed to Azura's side the moment the attack had commenced.

Beside her, Laslow had fallen into open-mouthed awe at the sight and muttered, "Am I losing my mind or are there two Xanders?"

The lapse cost him. An arrow burst from his shoulder and he stumbled backwards with a shout of surprise. Losing her composure, Soleil shrieked, "Dad!" before realizing she misjudged the severity of the situation.

The arrow was embedded between the slates in the plating on his armor but had gone no deeper than that. With ease, Laslow wrenched the arrow free and looked at her sideways.

"Did you call me dad?" he questioned before attacking another ghost warrior. Fending off her own attacked, Soleil yelped, "Nope! I said, uh, rad! Because you didn't die!"

Whether he lost interest or was too busy fighting, he didn't persist in questioning her and her chest heaved in relief. Then, the air around her began to simmer.

Instinctively, she ran forward, familiar enough with magic to know that burbling air was never a good sign. The mounting pressure followed. Falling into a dead sprint, she darted around the battlefield with the threatening magic chasing after her. A constant mantra of "Please don't get me. Please don't get me" echoed in her head and her stomach boiled.

After what felt like an eternity of cat and mouse, a sniveling voice shrieked, "Damnit! Stop running! Stand still!"

Before she could even reject the rude request, the atmosphere over the entire battlefield darkened and every hair on her body stood up as a chill traced down her spine. Then a corona of red-violet inferno arced over her head and nearly melted the flesh from her bone. It blew away a section of the wall beside her and slammed into the chest of the man hidden behind it.

From the numerous war stories told by her father, she knew that Siegfried's power was tremendous and absolute. He'd recounted tales of men so thoroughly obliterated by Siegfried's miasma that not even ashes remained and entire structures leveled by its terrible might.

 _So why then is the worm behind the wall not dead!?_ Soleil thought as the man stood and dusted himself off.

Soleil didn't recognize him but she had never been a history buff and, even if she had paid attention in her history lessons, the man that stood before her now was so emaciated and decayed that it was doubtful she would have made the connection on her own.

The only distinguishing feature about him was a garish golden mask that covered the right half of his face but it was enough. Laslow, who had followed her across the battlefield, gasped aloud while cries of recognition erupted from across the group. The man cackled wildly.

Before he could deliver the evil speech that he surely had prepared, a second blast from Siegfried vaporized him. Almost immediately, the same sniveling voice that had screamed at her to be still spoke above the din of battle.

"How many times are you going to fall for that, Crown Prince?"

"The dread sorcerer Iago!" a man beside Soleil shouted in alarm. When she turned to face him, he lay dead on the floor, abdomen flattened.

"Reveal yourself worm!" Prince Xander commanded. At his side, Siegbert sank low, readying himself for an attack as the battle came to a grinding halt.

A man had come to stand at the end of the corridor and his garish mask was liquid gold in the firelight. He raised his hand and every warrior suddenly bore his image. When he spoke again, his clones spoke with him.

"Anankos has granted me vast and unstoppable power! With it, I will crush you all like ants underfoot!"

As the Iago clones began the attack anew, Soleil found herself rolling her eyes as she dodged a axe intended to split her skull apart.

 _He had such an opportunity to say something really badass and that's what he went with?_ she thought, whirling to lodge her blade into a lancer's throat. _I guess good villains are hard to come by._

Suddenly, a massive howling noise sounded, filling the entire chamber. Screams rang out and, back against the unfolding events, Soleil could only assume Iago had unleashed some sort of hellish torment upon them. But, even when the noise vanished, the screams persisted. In fact, they only intensified and Soleil found herself questioning whether they had been screams of terror at all.

"What's all the hubbub?" Soleil shouted aloud and received no response. She exhaled loudly and hurried to dispatch her attacker. When she had managed to drive the axe wielding Iago clone into range of her father and after he had lobbed off its head, she spun in place and saw the hubbub.

A petite blonde girl and a gaunt man with a white ponytail stood where the once undead and now dead again Iago had been. His corpse lay in a broken pile against the nearby wall beneath a single black, bloody streak. Within seconds, his body had disintegrated into ash. The illusion he had cast vanished and the ghostly warriors bore their own ugly mugs once more.

The white-haired man had rapped her across the knuckles far too many times for her to mistake him for anyone else. Even half a decade younger, Jakob still looked like a prick. The girl however was too far away for Soleil to recognize. The only thing that struck her about the girl was her eyes. They burned a bright inhuman blue.

Princess Camilla shouted, "Elise!" and before Soleil could even remember Elise was supposed to be dead, the tome in the blonde girl's hand burst open, its pages rippling in rapid, constant motion and her long blonde tresses billowed around her head like she were standing in a windstorm.

Later, Soleil would recall things as happening very fast but, in the moment, they happened slowly.

There came the same howling noise as before and a torrent of churning, twisting energy emerged from the blonde girl and ripped down the corridor. It displaced everything in its path. Friend and foe alike were sent flying into the walls or ceiling and the force of the blow knocked many unconscious.

Soleil was one of the lucky ones, having been thrown in such a way that only her elbow banged against the hard stone. It hurt like a bitch and she cursed like a sailor but, upon seeing Shigure's hand hanging limply at the wrist, she felt a little better about it.

"She attacked us!" someone screamed and panic ran rampant. Archers drew their bows, mages opened their tomes, and soldiers readied their weapons. The focus was entirely on Elise when it should have been on the attacking ghosts.

The enemy recovered quickly and wasted no time in attacking their scattered, distracted party. Their blows hit harder while their victims struggled to redirect their attention.

Even as the spectral attackers cut through them, many charged Elise. Their fear had completely overtaken their bodies.

"She can't control it!" Jakob screeched, unexpectedly close, and Soleil spun wildly to locate the man that had ceaselessly tormented her as a child. He was just ahead of her, beside Siegbert and his father, leaning against the wall. His leg appeared to be broken and she couldn't help but to think, _That's what you get, dastard!_

A dark smirk spread across her face when she found a similar sense of justice written on Siegbert's face. His expression soon sobered when a blade came ripping towards him. He knocked it away and Jakob sunk five daggers into the attacker's abdomen.

"What do you mean she can't control it?" Siegbert questioned at the same time his father demanded, "Elise is alive?"

Jakob ignored Siegbert entirely, hobbling past him to speak to Prince Xander directly.

"So long as we take that tome from her," Jakob said and another torrent of unstable gravity burst from Elise. This wave coursed along the left wall, the one opposite of the wall Soleil had been thrown against, and launched bodies every which way.

"We need to stop her!" Jakob insisted, limping towards Elise. Prince Xander charged past him with Siegbert in hot pursuit. Others followed their lead and Soleil joined them.

The spectral warriors continued to rain down blows and pick them off one by one, but the priority had shifted to stopping Elise rather than fending off the attackers.

Elise's tome began to ripple again and the enemy was closing fast on every side.

Soleil knew she couldn't fight and run at the same time so she slowed to a halt amidst a group of soldiers that had remained stagnant while the others began their charge. A swordsman attacked her and she began the familiar routine of dodging and slashing until he had been bested.

It was as she spun to attack the closest enemy that her boots lost traction in a puddle of blood and she slipped. As she careened forward, she saw a tragedy in the making. The seconds slowed.

A woman's back was turned to a fast descending lance. There was no earthly way that she could dodge or deflect the blow. The arc of the weapon would bury it deep between her shoulder blades and sever any number of vital organs. Soleil flung her body at the woman. They toppled over. The lancer's strike struck true in a new target. Soleil's side erupted in sudden, acute agony. Soleil landed hard on the floor beside the woman. Her vision darkened and spotted. She brought her opposite hand to her burning side. Her fingers came away sticking and warm.

The woman's face swam into view and her long, silken locks tickled Soleil's nose.

 _Mother._

Soleil wanted to cry. And vomit. And pass out. All at once.'

Everything hurt and it hurt worse for her to be there. She hadn't been there for anything else but here she was for this.

Azura's expression twisted. Then she left but at least that was familiar.

Shigure replaced her and Soleil would have wept had she not already been crying from the pain.

"You saved her," he said and she wanted to protest, to tell him that she hadn't intended to. She wanted to clarify that there had been no surge of great heroism that inspired her to impale herself upon the incoming spear nor had there been a moment of resounding clarity and love that had moved her to block the blow meant for her mother. Rather, Soleil had been in the right place at the right time to save a defenseless ally that just so happened to be her mother.

But she didn't.

As Shigure lifted her head from the ground, she found it funny that it had happened this way because of course it would. Of course she would be stabbed defending a woman that had never cared for her. Of course she would do so unintentionally. Of course.

She could feel her life draining out of her through the jagged hole in her abdomen. It hurt to breathe. In fact, it hurt to do anything.

 _I'm going to die._

"Soleil, don't die on me!"

Her brother hovered above, pale and sweaty.

 _Somehow, he looks worse than I feel._

"Gods, even bleeding out doesn't stop you from being an asshole."

 _Oh, I must have said that out loud._

"Soleil, you're saying everything out loud."

 _Shit._

Shigure ignored her and swiped the back of his hand across his eyes.

"I'm sorry Shigure," she rasped, fully intending to speak aloud this time. She grit her teeth to continue but her brother shushed her.

"You can apologize later," he said, "when you aren't bleeding so much and-"

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves."_

Azura's melody swelled. Shigure's eyes widened. Soleil raised a weak finger and pressed it into Shigure's chest. He got the message.

He left and she knew he would have even if she had done nothing. It was so empty without him. Her ravaged side radiated agony throughout her body. Shigure's voice joined their mother's and she was glad for him, even if it hurt her. As the battle stilled and their song intensified, if she squinted, she could see the notes drifting past but they meant nothing to her.

 _This blows,_ she thought and their song lulled her into the emptiness that loomed.

* * *

As a healer and a priestess, Sakura had been required to take an oath devoting herself to the discipline. The exact wording was lost to her now but she knew the key facet was, "Do no harm."

Chasing after the monster that held her brother hostage, she wondered if that creed applied to eldritch beings hell-bent on destroying the world. Sakura didn't have the faintest idea what the thing baiting them with Ryoma was, whether it was an extension of Anankos or something else entirely, but she had every intention to rip it apart with her bare hands; solemn oath be damned. She had never really been able to keep a level head when it came to her siblings.

Though she had been one of the first to move, Sakura brought up the rear of the group chasing after her brother. It frustrated her to no end but she just didn't possess the speed to surpass the others. Her lungs burned and her feet ached but she couldn't stop. Stopping meant losing her brother.

The monster ripped around corners, disappearing into the dark and nearly evading their chase on several occasions. Sometimes, it wove serpentine through the corridors and dangled a nearly unconscious Ryoma towards them before yanking him back and speeding away. It traced the pattern they'd previously taken towards the great hall before veering off into an adjacent room. And they followed blindly like lambs to the slaughter.

Unexpectedly, the room shot down nearly a hundred steps before settling on solid ground. Sakura, at the back of the group, was saved from a nasty tumble but the rest of them, save for a fortunate handful, were not so lucky. They plummeted down the steps and lay in a mangled, moaning heap at the base.

Beyond the stairs, Ryoma had been discarded in the center of room, lying bent at the waist with his injured arm outstretched above his head. She shrieked and then she flew down the steps, racing to reach him.

Feet moving faster than her head, she processed her surroundings slowly, realizing with mounting revulsion that the monster had brought them into a holy place, a temple. When she began to notice the black smears on the walls and the moldering skeletons tucked into the corners, her revulsion turned to rage. The desecration was horrific.

Beyond the evident defilement there was a heavy malevolence in the air, clinging to her skin and raising the hairs on the back of her neck. There was something there with them; something that should not have been.

Sakura's boots slammed against solid tile and leapt over the curled soldier in her way, doing her best not to cave to their whimpers. A twinge of shame twisted her throat but she placated herself in knowing that she would offer aide after she had reached Ryoma.

Those that had not tripped down the steps followed behind her, rushing forward in a wall of steel to aid their prince. The evil stirred in the air, watching them charge with hidden eyes, waiting to strike.

It was as Sakura fell to her knees before her brother and laid her hand upon him that the trap was sprung.

From behind the altar at the back of the room, an immeasurable darkness surged forward, honing in on the rosy glow of Sakura's healing. It moved far too fast for her to see but she could feel it; she could sense it rushing to kill her.

It was a shadow brought to life, cloaked entirely in black smoke, and dual blades seemed to unfold from within itself, stretching beyond its form to rend her in two. It was this sudden reveal, the sudden protruding metal that allowed her to locate it and to prepare.

As the swords began their deadly descent towards her skull, Sakura thrust her palm outwards, ring and pinky finger pointing down to her wrist. As she did so, the air around her blazed with violent light. Her eyes became two beacons of solid gold in the brightness.

When the flash faded, their enemy stood revealed to them, cloaked in the dark no longer. Hinoka bit back a sob at their father's unholy form, hollowed from death and twisted by an ancient hate. Though Sakura had witnessed him once before, it was not something that grew easier with time. Unlike her siblings, she did not have fond memories she could return to when the reality of her undead father became too much. It hurt to see him.

The protective blast Sakura had raised had sent Sumeragi stumbling back, giving her precious moments to heal her brother. As the others struggled to overcome the reality they were faced with, Sakura thrust her hands flat against Ryoma's chest and summoned all her strength to imbue him with everything she had left.

Still, her speed was no match for that of a master swordsman and her father's blades came ripping towards her again before she had even begun to mend Ryoma's broken arm. This time, she did not prepare to deflect him. Steel sliced through the air with an eerie hiss and Sakura sent rolling fire into her brother's arm, straightening bone and knitting shredded muscle back together. Her resolve had hardened into an absolute; she would die to save Ryoma. She closed her eyes.

Clanging metal resounded and then the tile at her side was reduced to dust. Ryoma stirred and Sakura opened her eyes.

Subaki stood beside her, breathing heavily, naginata angled before him, forcing Sumeragi's blades against the ground. The risen king of Hoshido appraised the sky knight with empty eyes rather than regaining his stance. Before either of them moved, Hana rushed Sumeragi, slashing at his exposed side and roaring, "You won't hurt her!"

With blinding speed, Sumeragi tore free of Subaki's block and whirled to engage Hana, deflecting her incoming attack with ease. Before any more blows could be traded, the ground began to shake and Sakura's heart leapt into her throat as she continued to coax Ryoma up and out of his malaise. He blinked unconsciousness from his eyes as the rumbling abruptly ceased.

The turbulence had thrown Hana to the ground and she scrambled to regain her composure. As she pushed herself to her feet, Hinoka crossed before her, preventing her from resuming her attack. Her fiery hair hung low over her eyes, wild and untamed like the expression on her face. With a stiff arm, she shoved Hana away and announced, "This isn't your fight."

Hana set her lower lip, ready to argue, but the smoldering determination in the princess' eyes gave her pause; she backed down.

Hinoka readied her naginata for his attack, baiting, "Come at me! Prove to me that my father is truly dead!"

Throughout the entire ordeal, Sumeragi had stood still, coiled to strike but staying his hand. His slack expression pointed directly at his daughter but there was no hint of recognition or remorse.

 _Is there nothing left of him?_ Sakura thought as she helped Ryoma to sit up. Her brother's eyes grew narrow at the sight of their father but he said nothing. His expression was tight and the fear on his face didn't seem to be for their sister.

"Hinoka," Sumeragi rasped and Sakura's skin crawled. His voice was graying cobwebs and dry, chattering bones in a single sound.

"Don't speak my name monster!" Hinoka howled and launched herself at him, composure completely lost. Her attack went wide and Sumeragi side stepped it, delivering a merciless counterattack. Hinoka leapt away, narrowly escaping being run clean through.

"She'll be dead within seconds," Ryoma said quietly, climbing to his feet. Sakura tugged at his knee, silently begging him to wait, to fully regain his strength.

Stepping clear of her pleading touch, Ryoma drew Raijinto in a slow, foreboding pull. The air wavered around him. For the briefest of moments, her skin began to tingle and her teeth tasted like copper. Then, her hair stood on end as the room drowned in radiant, blinding light.

The lightning struck its mark, driving tongues of white hot electricity through their father's chest. Still upright, Sumeragi's decaying body convulsed and flesh dripped from his bone like candle wax.

The sight was gruesome but Sakura's stomach could not be lost to physical horrors. Her retainers, however, did not share her iron constitution. Behind her, Subaki was suddenly and violently ill from the smell of burning flesh and Hana had to shield her eyes lest she suffer the same fate.

When it was over and Sumeragi's blackened bones lay in a discordant pile, Ryoma sheathed Raijinto and extended his hand to Hinoka who had thrown herself onto the ground far from their father's remains. Rejecting his help, she uneasily climbed to her feet and stumbled towards them and Sakura's heart lurched in fear of her sister being rendered blind by the blast. However, Hinoka had merely tripped over Sumeragi's femur.

"It can't be that easy, can it?" Kagero pondered aloud as her and Saizo came to stand beside them.

 _It never is,_ Sakura thought but she held her tongue.

"Perhaps it can be," Ryoma said, tearing his gaze from Sumeragi's smoldering bones. His ochre eyes slid closed and he appraised the situation in wordless reflection.

Sakura turned from him, moving to the wounded adorning the floor and bottom few stairs. Hana and Subaki were her shadows, moving with silence and smooth grace. A thanks bubbled to her lips but Subaki beat her to it, saying, "Don't thank us. You've saved us more times than I can count."

Hana nodded and commented, "Though you've never rescued us with a ward before."

"It's forbidden to use wards in combat, Hana," Subaki chided and, for once, Sakura was thankful for it. She did not want to voice aloud her transgression and acknowledge that she'd blasphemed. Wards were direct blessings from the gods summoned by the only the most devout and skilled. They were meant for sanctuary, not aggression. She would surely be stripped of her position. Her stomach turned.

"Sakura you-!?" Hana blurted but Sakura hushed her with action, kneeling beside the nearest fallen Hoshidian.

The man had his head turned from her but when she began to heal him, he shifted and she saw that he was no man at all. Despite the broken nose and black eye he'd endured, Sakura recognized him. His eyes, hazy from regaining consciousness mere seconds earlier, bore through her.

"Is my mother alright?" Shiro asked blearily and, without him having to say her name, Sakura knew of who he spoke. His fixation on Kagero could allow no other conclusion. Staring down at him, Sakura could see little resemblance but knew his heart aligned with the soft-spoken ninja.

Shiro's hand rose to grip hers, yanking her from her realization, and demanded, "Tell me!"

His eyes blazed and another realization jettisoned all the air from her lungs. His fire was achingly familiar for she saw it every day on the face of her brother. Staring down at him, she thought, _Nephew?_

"If you're going to play mute then the least you can do is heal me so I can see for myself," Shiro snapped and Hana and Subaki edged forwards, ready to silence his impetuous mouth. Sakura bade them to back down and said to Shiro, "Your mother's fine."

The tension melted from his face and his grip on her hand vanished.

"Good," he said and lapsed into silence while she set to healing him, unable to shake the knowledge that they shared blood and berating herself for not considering it sooner. If the Nohrian's children could come to them from the future, why couldn't her kin?

However, all questions of his lineage soon vanished as the silence around her thickened to the point of acute pressure before suddenly giving way in a hiss of ill intent.

There came a scraping, grating noise from behind her and she turned to see her father's bones crawl across the ground. With astonishing precision, the bones realigned and fused back together in a growing haze of black smoke. Once reassembled, a thin smattering of flesh stretched across Sumeragi's skeleton, thickening with each passing second.

Attempting to stay one step ahead, Saizo threw a shuriken towards the undulating flesh but an invisible boundary threw it back with twice the force. When the shuriken shredded his muscle and buried deep into his chest, the masked ninja didn't make a single sound as he collapsed in sudden agony.

Revenge crossed every face beside him and Kagero was the first to flinch towards attack, shurikens at the ready between her adept fingers. If Ryoma had not thrown up his hand to halt her, she surely would have suffered a similar fate as her fellow retainer.

Gradually, a tittering laugh grew to mask the low squelching of reforming flesh. It echoed through the gaps in the stone and the dust in the air.

At the sound, every able soldier sunk into a defensive stance. The unable soldiers curled into fetal positions, unable to defend themselves in any other way. The only soldier in-between, Shiro, roughly shoved Sakura's hands from his chest and sat up, reaching for his displaced spear.

As the laughter burrowed into their skulls, the smoke enveloping Sumeragi's body began to solidify and spread, encasing the entire area in a dark haze and completely obscuring Sumeragi from view. Hulking figures began to take shape in the curling smoke and low growls resonated within the gloom. Then he spoke.

 **"tO thInk YOu wOuLd stRiKE wITh yoUr SiSTer iN raNge…YOu hAve imPreSSed mE tOdAy.."**

At the words, Sakura's eyes alit on Hinoka's shifting hand and the fern burn emblazoned upon her exposed throat beneath it. Her horrified attention shifted to Ryoma's heavy head and she knew that it had been no mistake. Her blood was ice.

 **"NeVEr tHe leSS… YOu DIE hErE HoShIdIAN."**

The smoke before Ryoma and the others rippled as two blades cleaved it apart. Sumeragi stood before them once more, reformed and reanimated.

"My children," he rasped at them, beckoning them closer with a withered finger and an empty smile.

"I'll kill you!" Hinoka roared and she lunged towards him, bringing her spear rocketing towards his face. Ryoma took a different approach, launching himself upwards and spiraling down towards Sumeragi, Raijinto at the ready to send the abomination back to hell.

The resounding clang was monstrous and a collective shout rang out at its cause. Sumeragi had deftly blocked both attacks and forced Ryoma and Hinoka onto the defensive. As he swung at them, his mouth twisted into an insidious grin.

While they fought, the once formless blobs in the smoke emerged as necrotic behemoths and formed a barrier between her siblings and the rest of their forces. The summoned horde of Faceless wasted no time in tearing into any unlucky enough to stand close by. It was a massacre.

Shiro had left her long before, charging headfirst into the amassed Faceless and Sakura's attention now lay divided between the injured she healed and the plight of her siblings. As she took the time to heal each that needed her, she watched Hinoka and Ryoma battle Sumeragi with bated breath. Watching slowed her healing speed and dulled the result but she struggled to keep her head straight.

It wasn't until the Faceless began to prey upon the injured Hoshidians that she could no longer afford a split attention. While Subaki and Hana beat back the monsters, she hastened her speed, healing one after the other and driving the enraged screams of her siblings from her thoughts until she met with the last of the living.

While she healed the soldier, a Faceless swooped down to devour the bleeding woman. Hana drove her katana through its head. As the monster vanished, the freshly healed woman did not even thank Sakura before rushing off into battle. Sakura couldn't blame her.

Before locating her next target, Sakura spared a glance at her siblings.

Ryoma twisted and spun around their father but never farther than a few inches from the glinting tips of Sumeragi's hagakure blades. From what Sakura could see, he had managed to avoid damage thus far. Hinoka was not so lucky. Her white pants were soaked with blood from a fresh gash across her thigh. As it continued to bleed, her spear work grew sloppy. She fought two battles; one against their father and another against unconsciousness.

"Where's Azama!?" Sakura questioned aloud. Hana grunted, decapitated a charging Faceless, and pointed to a strip of white against the decaying flesh. Simply put, Azama was stuck. He couldn't break through the Faceless on his own nor could he fight them so he hovered beside Kagero, keeping her upright so she could keep the monsters at bay.

"I have to reach Hinoka," Sakura announced, taking a headstrong step forward. Before she could proceed any further, Subaki wrenched her arm back and shouted, "Engaging the Faceless would be certain death!"

"I can't lose my sister too!" Sakura screamed and struggled against his grip. He refused to give and his fingernails carved divots into her flesh. Beside them, Hana said nothing but her silence screamed of compliance.

Sakura yelled aloud in mingled frustration and terror as Sumeragi lifted his dual katanas above his head, preparing to strike Hinoka down. Ryoma intercepted the attack but it was only seconds before Sumeragi was coming for Hinoka again. He was unrelenting, merciless.

It was as Sumeragi batted Ryoma away and prepared to finish off her sister that an arrow bloomed from his forehead, dead center between his eyes. It was sudden enough to stagger Sumeragi and allow Hinoka a moment more of life, but not strong enough to kill him. In a single harsh motion, Sumeragi reached up and ripped the arrow from his skull, leaving a cavernous wound behind.

"Takumi!?" Hinoka screeched, voice hysterical and mouth agape. Her eyes pointed behind them, wide and incredulous.

Subaki's grip slackened and Sakura whirled in place, bringing the world out of and into focus so intensely that she made herself dizzy. Her heart beat so erratically that the din of battle faded and she could hear nothing else but that steady beating rhythm of hope.

Corrin was the first thing she saw. In the billowing smoke, her sister stood proud with her chin held high. With blazing eyes, she appraised the battle below her with the same grit as veteran commanders. She looked every bit like the heroes of yore that adorned the walls of the throne room in Castle Shirasagi. Sakura had no doubt that her sister would join their ranks one day. Provided she didn't become possessed and burn the world to cinders.

Dozens of Faceless charged up the steps, clambering over themselves at the prospect of new meat. When they drew nearer, Corrin lashed out faster than a snakebite with the Yato and reduced the two nearest Faceless to ash. As she began to move down the stairs, decimating Faceless as she went, a figure followed, previously hidden from view.

He looked no different than Sakura had known him her whole life but there was a calm about him that was totally unfamiliar. Perhaps it was that the curve of his stance which had once always been so rigid now had flexibility to it, an ease with the situation at hand. Or maybe it was simply the unfamiliar black formfitting garments he wore that were so unlike the traditional sniper armor that he normally chose.

Either way, she was in a state of disbelief. He was everything she had prayed for since he'd departed but she could not accept him.

Surely, there was a mistake. She had watched him fall with their father's sword in his back. Her mind began to race with maybes to explain away his reappearance because, unlike their father, he wasn't a walking corpse.

 _If Corrin wouldn't bring us an illusion, would she?_ Sakura questioned fervidly.

Before her watering eyes, Takumi loosed three arrows in quick succession, felling the Faceless that charged up towards him, and drew another. For a moment, he met her eye and gave her the smallest of smiles as if to say, _"I'm okay. I'm real."_

Blinking tears from her eyes, Sakura tore her attention away and focused on her other siblings facing more immediate danger. While she had been distracted by Takumi, Sumeragi had kicked Hinoka across the room. She lay flat on her back and struggled to get back on her feet. From her shaking form, Sakura could only assume he'd broken her ribs. Thankfully, he'd kicked Hinoka into range of Azama and the sardonic monk hastened to heal his liege.

Ryoma was holding his own against Sumeragi but the Faceless were fast encroaching. His retainers and the others did their best to keep them at bay but, as more continued to rise, their efforts were becoming fruitless.

A flash of light burst from the top of the steps and when Sakura turned to observe its source, Corrin's dragon form loomed above the attacking Faceless. Monsters that drew too close were swatted away by her fearsome talons or her heavy swishing tail but she did not attack with aggression. Her strikes were timid and weak, serving to stun rather than destroy. Only when the enemy line nearest to Sakura broke, did she realize her mistake.

With a squelch, the Yato emerged through the back of a Faceless and Corrin took its place as it turned to ash. Her eyes met Sakura's for a split second and then she tore into the oncoming Faceless, twisting behind a wall of rotting flesh and disappearing from sight once more.

The dragon roared and Sakura could now hear the minute difference in tone and inflection. These were not roars of aggression and domination but of warning and hesitation. These were the roars of a ten year old boy wildly out of his depth in the body of a monster.

Before her heart could fret for him, Sakura was nearly knocked from her feet as Oboro and Hinata flew by. They were whirlwind of spear and sword against the Faceless until they reached Takumi. Overcome with joy, Hinata wrapped his arms around Takumi and crushed him in a massive hug. Takumi protested and shook free of his retainer's hug only to suffer the same attack from Oboro. Her hug lifted him off the ground and she only put him back down once the Faceless were breathing down their necks once more.

Somehow, Corrin had managed to reach their siblings and had joined the fight against their undead father. Between her, Ryoma, and a freshly healed Hinoka, Sumeragi was forced onto the defensive but ,even at such a disadvantage, his blades swung true and while theirs missed the mark.

When her strike flew wide, Sumeragi dodged Corrin's swipe and one of his blades managed to carve a groove into Corrin's cheek. She grunted but didn't falter, even as blood streamed down her jaw.

From the stairs, a thunderous roar rang out followed by an even more thunderous thud. Infuriated, Kana attacked with renewed vigor and trampled dozens of Faceless beneath his talons. With another roar, Kana sped down the steps and was soon engulfed by a mass of Faceless.

"Kana!" Corrin shouted at the sight. For the briefest of moments, her stance wavered and Sumeragi capitalized on her mistake.

The risen king gripped Corrin by the throat and launched her backwards. Soaring through the air, her body began to shift and her limbs elongated and hardened. Mid-transformation, she slammed into the wall and broke through it in a flash of light and with resounding fury.

Kana's draconic screeching sounded from behind. It echoed ceaselessly and seemed only to deafen and madden everyone within earshot.

When no movement came from the rubble, Sakura made a break for her, dodging Faceless every step of the way.

As she weaved between the mindless monsters, her thoughts were solely on the wellbeing of her sister.

 _How many more hits can she take before she goes down for good?_ Sakura fretted, leaping over a downed Faceless and losing her retainers in the process. They were cut off by a new wave of summoned Faceless that sprung from the fallen like the insidious heads of a hydra. Without Subaki and Hana to beat away the pursuing atrocities, one caught her by the shoulder. As it ripped her towards it, her staff fell from her grip and she felt excruciating heat radiate down her back.

Though she had been trained to dull pain, this was a step above the scrapes and bruises she was used to and had been so sudden she didn't have the chance to steel herself for it. In the Faceless' grasp, her bone was crushed to dust.

Her attempts to fight back were abysmal. She swung wildly at it but she never made contact with its grotesque form. Even if she had managed to hit it, she did not possess the strength to cripple or even stun it. As her thoughts began to numb beneath the intense haze of her decimated shoulder, another Faceless, or perhaps it was the same one, captured her head in its grasp. She would have opened her mouth to scream if the stench of it, unholy and rank, had not been so sinister and revolting. She feared it might suffocate her.

Its fingers dug into her skull and it began to twist like her head were the lid to a jar. Her teeth ground together and the force of it could have stripped the enamel from the bone. It would only take one sharp twist to snap her neck and turn her as limp and lifeless as a ragdoll.

Thoughts racing dangerously fast towards a singularity of all consuming terror, Sakura acted on pure instinct and habit, groping blindly for purchase upon its rotting flesh, hoping to conjure a ward of the same strength and power that she'd summoned earlier. Through sheer luck alone, she managed to touch it. And her instincts failed her.

Instead of repelling it, Sakura healed it.

Instantly, it dropped her and the jolt from hitting the hard ground thrust her briefly into the emptiness of unconsciousness. When, seconds later, she came to, she was assaulted by the worst sound she had ever heard, or would ever hear, in her life.

The Faceless was screaming. It gripped at its head and clawed out chunks of it, flinging rancid flesh everywhere. As it continued its own self destruction, Sakura crept away from it, gripping her ruined shoulder with trembling fingers.

When a glob of rotting flesh landed in her lap, horrid realization overcame her. She hadn't healed its body for it was beyond repair; she had healed its mind. Beneath the knowledge of its own infernal existence, it began to deteriorate.

After it had torn itself to shreds, Azama took its place, grinning down at her.

"Does that hurt?" he asked, pointing to her shattered shoulder. Through gritted teeth, she spat, "Yes."

Stiff heat crept along her chest and up into her shoulder, prodding at the crushed mess. In an instant, the bone was reformed and the muscle restrung. With a twinge of envy at his speed, Sakura rolled her shoulder and nodded to him in thanks.

"Don't expect my help again," he said and she scowled.

When he left, Sakura had a clear view of the hole her sister had formed in the wall but no view of her sister. She could only assume Corrin had been knocked unconscious by the collision.

As Sakura rushed to her sister's aide, another Faceless reached for her. This time, Sakura ducked out of reach and darted past it, praying it would lose interest. When it didn't and swung at her again, she brought her fingers against its flesh and healed its fragmented mind. Ignoring its blood curdling shrieks as it ripped itself to pieces, Sakura turned to the smoking hole in the wall. As she stepped through it, she nearly screamed aloud when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her against the back of the wall.

Sakura's heart calmed at the sight of her sister but her breathing refused to steady. Corrin looked like death.

Blood caked her entire face and hair, turning the silver roots crimson, and the parts of her that weren't drenched in red were ashen gray from the dust kicked up by the collision. Debris poked out of every inch of visible skin. Her expression through the grime was one of utter mania.

Sakura offered her palms, saying, "Let me heal you."

Corrin did not respond. Her eyes burned and her grip tightened around Sakura's wrist. The battle continued to rage behind them but Corrin didn't seem to notice or to care. In the dim light, her gaze seemed to waver between malevolence and terror.

 _Is it happening?_ Sakura thought, too frightened to cry out.

As if to answer, Corrin's grip left Sakura and moved to the Yato's hilt, drawing it in a single fluid pull. Sakura stumbled away, raising her hands as if they would be any use in stopping an attack.

Corrin's brow furrowed in mingled confusion and betrayal and Sakura's tension dispelled immediately. Her hands fell heavily to her sides and shame reddened her face.

Without a word, Corrin turned away and an expression of withering cold slid over her face. She brought a hand to her chest and wheezed instead of deeply inhaling.

Sakura moved to her without her request and knit her bones back together in silence. Neither acknowledged what had happened.

When Sakura had finished, Corrin rasped her thanks and moved for the battlefield once more. It was as she stepped through that the battle ended all at once.

Two voices unified in sweet harmony whispered above the din of battle. They burrowed into the Faceless, reducing them to mush, and stayed Sumeragi's hand. His hesitation allowed for his quick defeat and Sakura was surprised to learn that she felt _something_ in witnessing it.

It was Hinoka that struck the final blow, piercing their father clean through the chest in the same fashion with which he'd felled Takumi. Sumeragi fell without a sound, dropping first to his knees and then collapsing completely.

Corrin took off, clearing the distance to their siblings in a matter of seconds. Trailing in her dust, Sakura questioned, _Has she always been so fast?_

As Sakura reached the others, Hinoka ripped her spear free of their father's chest cavity. The tip of it was inky black. Disgusted, she wiped it against her leg, turning the cream fabric into midnight.

Takumi reached them moments later and was immediately ensnared into a massive group hug. In the huddle, Sakura was squeezed between her two brothers and thanked the gods that Takumi wore no armor. Otherwise, she surely would have been squished.

Amidst their tearful reunion, a voice called to them. It was unfamiliar to her but a long-missed sound to her siblings.

"My children," Sumeragi said and his voice was his own, no longer warped by Anankos. It was gruff and reedy but warm, fatherly. Hot tears collected in Sakura's eyes but she blinked them away. She would let nothing mask the sight of her father.

A shared idea led them all to kneel at his side, all five of them, and they huddled together, silently asking, _Has our father returned to us?_

At their gathering, a smile split Sumeragi's withered face and he said, "Look how you've all grown."

A flurry of movement and Hinoka slid her hands beneath his head and angled it towards them so he could see them properly. He smiled and Sakura felt a warmth she had never known; the pride of her father.

"Sakura heal him!" Ryoma commanded frantically and she found herself trying to, even though she knew nothing would come of it. His body was already dead; her ability was useless. All she could do was mend his wounds so that his face was no longer disfigured by gore.

"Please, save your strength Sakura," her father said as she failed. "The song has given me clarity but I am not much longer for this world."

She nodded lamely, folding her numb hands in her lap. Beside her, Takumi laid his hand against her shoulder and she collapsed into him, questioning how she had ever gotten by without him. His presence was relief and euphoria; it allowed her to forget the terrible plight they all suffered for a brief moment. Then their father laughed, a pitiful wheezing laugh, and she was brought back to reality far too soon.

"To think that it would take thirteen years for me to find my way back to you," he said and Sakura found a laugh burbling through her lips. Similar, pathetic laughs emerged from her siblings and their father smiled again.

"My darling children, there is so much I wish to say to each of you but there isn't the time. Even now, I feel my soul escaping."

"Father," Hinoka sobbed, tears streaming freely down her face. Sumeragi turned his eyes to her and said, "Hinoka, when you were a child I used to say that the world trembles in your wake. I'm so proud to see that it still does."

Hinoka squeezed her eyes tightly closed. Lines of quicksilver tears raced to the curve of her jaw and trailed down her throat, dampening the top of her shitagi.

Sumeragi's gaze moved to Takumi and, under it, her brother snapped upright like a soldier coming to attention. His lips tightened into a white line and his brow was iron. As their father began to speak, his posture wavered and his expression elongated.

"The injustice I have caused you is unforgiveable but I hope that you will remember me as I was, not as I am."

Takumi nodded and his affirmation was thick. Sumeragi smiled weakily and continued.

"Your mother always said that you had an archer's hands. She'd be so joyous to know that you've overcome her every expectation."

Head hung low, Takumi no longer looked upon their father. He curled in on himself and a reoccurring thought flitted through Sakura's mind.

 _How has he come back to us?_

Seeming to sense her inner turmoil, Takumi glanced towards her and, for a split second, Sakura saw something stirring in his eyes. But then their father was speaking again and Takumi turned from her.

 _You're seeing things,_ she chided. Refusing to dwell on it further, she listened to her father.

"Ryoma, my eldest son." I always knew you would surpass me and I'm so honored to have borne witness to it."

"Father," Ryoma responded stiffly. Like Takumi, Ryoma's posture was rigid as Sumeragi addressed him. Unlike Takumi, it didn't falter as their father continued.

"I always knew you would grow to surpass me. I'm so honored to have borne witness to your strength. Raijinto could have no better wielder."

When Sumeragi had finished, Ryoma stared down into his hands. Slowly, he opened and closed them, seemingly transfixed by the empty space there. His expression never broke.

By the time Sakura realized that their father was addressing them individually, it was her turn.

"My little Sakura, it is my greatest regret that I was not there to watch you blossom."

There was a weight freed from her chest and she wondered what it had been. Until it had left her, she hadn't even known it was there. Her vision was hot and her cheeks grew wet but she wouldn't avert her eyes like her siblings before her.

She would burn her father's face into her memory and etch his heavy gaze into her very soul. 3

The air was tense from the gaze of nosy onlookers and Sakura wished they would leave them be.

 _Give us a moment's peace,_ she prayed, _just one moment out of the public eye._

Her prayers went unanswered. Royalty was never to know privacy.

"Corrin," Sumeragi crooned, head lolling in Hinoka's hands, "We never should have gone to Cheve."

Corrin laughed a tittering laugh and there were tears in her eyes. Sumeragi reached for her with a feeble hand and touched her face. A twinge of envy pinched Sakura's stomach at the sight but when her father spoke for the last time, her blood ran cold.

"How I wish you had been mine," he said and then he passed.

Sakura thought maybe she saw a wisp of smoke racing towards the ceiling and childishly hoped it was his soul finally escaping to the heavens.

As the life left his body, Sumeragi's hand fell away from Corrin's face and she pushed her fingers against where it had been like she'd been slapped. Beneath the grime, the color had drained from her face.

Ryoma was the first to speak.

"Corrin-"

"Did you know?" she demanded and her voice was ice.

"No."

Corrin looked at each of them, staring hard and angry into their faces. When she came to Sakura, her flinty expression broke. Then she stood and left them.

None of them went after her. After thirteen years, they finally had a father to lay to rest.

* * *

 **A/N: So it's the new year and this story is still without an ending. In my defense, my computer died on me and it wasn't until this past week that I've been able to replace it. :(**

 **This chapter holds the record for the longest as of yet and it just sort of... happened lol. Hopefully, it proves to be an enjoyable return to this fic.**  
 **I'll make this A/N short since I've made you read so much already and just say that unhinged Leo is a monster to write lol**

 **Numinous-Alqua: Glad to hear it! Creepy was definitely what I was going for!**

 **Darkwolf259: I hope you enjoy it on your reread!**


	30. Ichor

**Bloodlines are revealed and tempers are tested.**

* * *

In her darkest hour, it seemed all the world had left to offer was heartbreak and cruel truth.

Gunter's sacrifice had left her with a heavy heart. They were at war; causalities were to be expected but her sadness refused to settle. At least with Elise and Takumi, there had been space to grieve, time to come to terms with the loss, and a shared sense of communal hurt. With Gunter gone, there was nothing and none of them seemed to care except for her.

But what did her grief matter? She was nobody now.

Sumeragi's dying words would not leave her. They looped a sour melody in her head. If she weren't so numb, she might have felt sick.

 _A mentor and a father gone in a single hour._

Since the truth had been revealed, her siblings, if she could even call them that anymore, hadn't spoken to her. As their group walked the somber halls of Gyges, they trailed behind her in utter silence barring an errant question from Sakura about Elise's whereabouts.

 _"We got separated,"_ Corrin had replied brusquely. Though Sakura's tawny eyes pried for more information, _any_ information, Corrin didn't share of how Elise had awoke in a fit of unrelenting terror, shaking uncontrollably and refusing to speak, or how she had vehemently refused to join the fray against Sumeragi, begging Corrin to forsake the Hoshidians and running off in search of her siblings when Corrin had stood her ground. She had disappeared into the mire of Gyges, armed only with an unknown tome entitled _Tempest_ found in the arcanium and a surly butler that resented being sent alongside her.

Sakura hadn't pressed and her siblings hadn't taken up the line on inquiry in her stead.

Now, they only stared. Their heavy gazes burned.

 _They act like victims,_ she thought, _but they've lost nothing new._

The other Hoshidians followed the royals' lead and gave her a wide berth, ensuring that no one person drew closer than another. Her only companions were a ten-year-old prince and a teenaged spearmaster. Moving forward, they formed a peculiar vanguard with Kana squished in the middle.

They had yet to encounter another enemy force and Corrin had her suspicions. The others, she knew, presumed that the onslaught had ended from Azura's song but Corrin was not so optimistic. In the flashes of darkness between blinks, she pictured the glowing yellow eyes of a wolf, lying in wait.

Kana held fast to her hand. His little fingers intertwined with hers and squeezed tight every so often. Whether his fluctuating grip was for his sake or hers, she didn't know.

The boy had been a nervous wreck after the battle, jumping at every noise and keeping his free fingers clenched tightly around his secondhand dragonstone. The sword he had once so desperately wanted lay forgotten at his hip.

 _"Instincts always prevail,"_ somebody had once offered when she'd come upon a difficult decision in her youth. She didn't remember what that decision had been or who had counseled her on it but their words had proven true then and they proved true now. Kana may have been trained in swordplay but it didn't matter; his instincts had chosen dragon over sword.

Her thoughts shifted to his brother and to the Nohrians he fought alongside. For Azura to sing, and to sing so strongly that it resonated throughout all of Gyges, they must have faced a dire enemy. Or they hadn't been able to save Xander.

Corrin's ears twitched as footsteps echoed ahead. She tore her hand from Kana's and edged in front of him while her fingers hovered over Yato's hilt. The boy shoved at her side but she stood firm. The Hoshidians had halted behind them, drawing their weapons and falling silent with baited breath.

As the footsteps neared, Shiro took several tentative steps forward and Corrin, for the first time, found herself questioning his presence.

 _Why isn't he with Siegbert and the others?_

Before she could ponder further, figures emerged from the gloom. They were all familiar, none of them absent, and the sight of their faces permitted her to breathe smoother.

But then Corrin saw the harrowing details of their time away from her and the weight settled in her chest once more. She saw the sinister scrapes marring Xander's armor, the snaking, colorless lines stretching towards Elise's elbows, the hard jut of Siegbert's jaw, the tears dampening Shigure's collar, the deathly pallor shared on Azura's face, the limp body in Effie's arms.

Her eyes met Xander's and she took a tentative step to lessen the distance between them but the question of _"What happened?"_ died on her lips as a resounding, ringing, _"Corrrrrrrrin!"_ came out of the gloom.

She had half a mind to turn tail and run but escaping would have required trampling Kana and she simply didn't have it in her heart to do so.

Thundering out of the dark, Camilla was upon her in an instant. She caught Corrin around the torso, pinning her arms to her sides, and lifting her into the air in a single motion. As Corrin sputtered for breath, Kana shot past her dangling bare feet towards the emerging Nohrians. Incapable of following, she kicked at where she remembered Shiro standing.

If Shiro hadn't already begun after Kana, she would have caught him in the ribs or the arm, but he had moved. So, instead of the chest, she kicked him across the face. He spouted a stream of furious curses but he continued after Kana, stunned yet determined.

Corrin began to see stars and she wriggled in the older girl's grasp for air. After a sharp squeeze, Camilla none-too-gently set her down. Corrin stumbled, rubbing at her head and muttering, "It's good to see you too, Camilla."

Camilla laughed but it was misshapen and ugly, a far cry from her usual glittering, airy laugh. Corrin's brow furrowed but before she could say a word, a rush of gold charged from the Nohrian ranks.

Elise shrieked her name and Corrin caught the giggling girl with ease as a smile twisted onto her face for _this_ was the Elise she knew, not the distraught, trembling thing that had awoke in her place. She savored her hug a moment longer before pulling away and grabbing hold of Elise's discolored forearms.

"Was this from-?"

"It was way too powerful," Elise interrupted, pulling her vowels long and nodding fervently. Corrin dragged her finger along the most prominent of the lines and grimaced; the colorless skin was cold to the touch. Elise snatched her arm away and scolded, "Stop looking like that!" but Corrin ignored her, focusing all her attention on Jakob who had followed behind Elise.

"I told you not to let her use that tome!" Corrin snapped, "She could have died!"

Jakob glowered and though his response was calm, his words were barbed.

"My lady, nothing on earth can stop her from doing what she desires; a flaw which you should be well accustomed."

The glare she sent his way brimmed with irritation and anger but she didn't give the satisfaction of a response. Instead, she turned back to Elise and announced, "Well, I'm just glad you're okay!"

"And I'm glad _you're_ okay!" Elise responded, nestling against Camilla. The older girl smiled and rested her hand on Elise's head, curling her fingers into the unkempt strands. Elise whined but didn't pull away, letting her sister have her way.

Corrin's eyes darted from the display of sisterly affection to the gathered Nohrians. They drifted from face to face, alighting briefly on Arthur's unblinking gaze burning a hole into Elise and then on her own encroaching retainers that were surely seconds from rushing her after they were certain Elise's turn was through before finding Kana. The boy had wrapped himself around his brother and his body shook. His muffled sobs seemed like thunder to her ears. Her heart lurched.

"Corrin, it would be wise to announce a hold."

Suddenly at her side, Ryoma's voice was different somehow, more resonate and full than it had ever been before. Perhaps it was losing a father and a sister in one fell swoop or perhaps that was merely wishful thinking.

 _You were never one of them,_ echoed within her skull and though she wished to blame it on an invading entity, the thought was all her own.

Nodding curtly, she took his advice without looking his way and addressed them all.

"Azura's song has given us a moment of peace! Spend it wisely! The hard part is still ahead of us!"

A delicate ease washed over the amassed crowd and a twinge of fear crawled down her spine.

 _What if he wants us to let our guard down?_

Ryoma cleared his throat and sent her darting away in fear of a forced heart-to-heart. Either he would apologize for upholding a lie he'd had no knowledge of or he'd admit everything to her. She didn't want to hear either; they'd only hurt her more.

The moment she stepped free of him and the others, her retainers surrounded her within seconds. There were hugs and admittances of relief and then they resigned to fretting over her. Silas asked after her feelings while Kaze pondered how to fix her armor without the necessary plating and Felicia attempted to scrub the blood from her face with a ratty handkerchief. Jakob, not one to be left out, soon joined the chorus of voices by berating Felicia for her shoddy attempts at cleaning. Moments later, he had stolen the handkerchief from her and attacked the flecks of blood clinging to Corrin's hairline.

"It's less of a back and forth motion and more of a swirling motion, you see?" Jakob advised as he practically flayed her forehead. Felicia nodded in mute wonder before demanding to be given a try. When they began to squabble, Corrin stepped back and announced, "We're at war, not at court."

Scowling, Jakob flung the handkerchief at Felicia, hitting her square in the chest, but it didn't argue. The maid only huffed while Kaze and Silas watched in wordless amusement.

Looking at them all, Corrin found herself overcome with emotion. They had always been there for her, even if she didn't want them to be, and she'd never appreciated it until now. She stumbled for words but found them too thick to articulate. Instead, she choked out a hoarse, "Thank you."

"For what?" Silas questioned, dumbfounded.

Clicking his tongue, Jakob rolled his eyes and sighed laboriously. Silas turned on him demanding, "What?"

 _"For what?"_ Jakob mimicked in a shrill falsetto that bore no resemblance to Silas' voice in the slightest. Then his eyelids drooped into a frigid stare and his upper lip quirked as he sneered, "Lady Corrin was obviously extending her gratitude to us for faithfully serving her. Though why she ever granted that honor to you is beyond me, it clearly wasn't for your vast intellect."

Felicia hid a giggle behind her hand and Kaze sighed loudly. Silas glared at the butler, a blush dusting across his face, and commanded, "Shut up Jakob!"

"I will not!" Jakob shot back. "Your yokel intelligence has been a bane upon my waking existence and I will tolerate it no longer!"

"Yeah? Well I put up with your piss-poor attitude everyday and you never hear me complain!" Silas retorted. With a sneer, Jakob chuckled, _"Piss-poor?_ It must have been that eloquent language that won over Lady Corrin. Oh wait-!"

"Would you let that go already!?" Silas shouted furiously. "Between you and Charlotte, I'll never live that down!"

As Jakob tore into Silas once more, this time envisioning the web of lies he must have spun to entice Charlotte, Corrin raised an eyebrow and mouthed _"Charlotte?"_ to Kaze. The ninja shrugged and responded, _"He was hiding it but Jakob stumbled upon them."_

Corrin nodded and offered a quiet prayer for her friend's sanity breathing, _"Gods help Silas."_

Kaze smirked just as Silas reared back to hit Jakob. The ninja shot between them, holding the two parties at bay while they did everything in their power to get around him. The situation was an all too familiar one and it had never come to blows before so Corrin felt safe in taking her leave of them.

She backed away slowly then turned from them completely. Though they surely noticed her absence, they let her walk away without a word of protest, continuing to squabble.

It was Leo that held her attention next as he sat huddled against the wall, hazy eyes pouring over the faded script of the Tempest tome that had nearly taken his sister from them again. She moved towards him without thinking, too concerned with the sickly sheen to his skin to remember the frigid animosity he had treated her with earlier.

Corrin blinked and he was staring at her. In his gaze, she was ten years old again, chasing him through the halls of the Northern Fortress, laughing her head off as he hurried to put his shoes on the right feet, writing him notes in their secret language that they had been so certain nobody else could decipher, weathering his temper simply to see him smile once more. When the fog of memory had cleared, he still stared at her with those simmering burgundy eyes that were so like those of his brother. She thought maybe he hated her.

 _How have we fallen into such disrepair?_

"Corrin," Xander said and Leo's eyes fell from hers, back into the musings of the long dead.

The eldest Nohrian had sought her out and now stood by her side. Up close, the gouges in his armor were not as detrimental as they had seemed. Whatever had dented the metal hadn't managed to damage it enough to expose skin or limit his movement. The only casualty was the tarnished grandeur of molded black steel that no longer gleamed like the eclipsed sun.

No, his armor was no longer a concern but the dark line traversing around the center of his throat was. Though the color and intensity was not quite as alarming as her own serpentine bruises, it looked painful. He didn't show it.

Wordlessly, she embraced him, doing her best to ignore the stares that burrowed into her back at the motion. Overcoming his discomfort, he returned her affection and she was grateful for the safety his arms brought. For one fleeting moment, she pushed everything from her mind and knew nothing but him.

Then, it all came back tenfold crushing her windpipe and weighing heavily on her spine as he leaned away.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he questioned, eyes roving across her entirety. She shook her head and then she wanted to tell him everything that had happened to her. But she didn't.

Instead, she rolled up onto her toes to kiss him like she should have already.

It didn't last long, no more than a few seconds, but it was enough. Warmth crackled across her skin and she wondered if there would always be yearning heat or if it would fade. She wondered about it as if her future was guaranteed.

"What happened to you?" she asked after it was over and she had stepped free of him, not daring to err on the side of impropriety any longer. Xander's mouth pulled long and Corrin braced herself for whatever gory tale he was prepared to tell. And then they were interrupted.

A whirlwind of blonde and purple rocketed towards them and suddenly Elise was between them and Camilla beside them. Though Camilla bore only a wry smile, Elise was beaming from ear to ear and she was quick to let them know why as she grabbed their hands and began bouncing up and down.

"Camilla told me I had to wait until you were done but I'm so happy! It finally happened!" she babbled. With her hair down and an unabashed grin on her face, Elise was the epitome of youth and innocence and Corrin was so very glad to have her back.

"Leo look!" Elise called, waving her arms and, by extension, their arms wildly. "We did it! It worked!"

Leo raised a single thumb in unenthusiastic acknowledgement and then dropped his hand back into his lap. Elise began to cheer again and, when he must have thought no one was looking, Leo glanced up at them, a wistful gleam in his eye. Then, almost instantly, his head snapped back down and it was like he had never moved to begin with.

Beside her, Camilla's eyes were sharp and fixated on her younger brother, almost daring him to look at them once more. Casually, so casually that Corrin would not have noticed had she not been paying attention, Camilla slipped between them and Leo, completely blocking the young prince from view. Corrin scowled.

"What do you mean it worked?" Xander questioned of Elise and the girl's smile faltered. Her fingers moved to her hair and she began to weave the loose strands together, avoiding his eye.

"Elise masterminded an entire plot to ensure your relationship," Camilla explained, a glint of pride flashing in her eye.

"What!?" Xander exclaimed, eyes darting back and forth between Camilla and Elise.

"Jeez Camilla, you make it sound so evil!" Elise complained, scowling at her older sister and then turning to address Xander. "I barely did anything! _She's_ the one that blackmailed Laslow!"

 _"Elise!"_ Camilla chided, clearly affronted. Xander whirled on her and Camilla crossed her arms with a shake of her head.

"Blackmail is such a severe word. It was more along the lines of negative reinforcement and it was _entirely_ Elise's idea," she explained and Xander rubbed at his mouth.

"You were the one that did it!" Elise argued to which Camilla shot back, "Only because you failed to!"

Before they could go back and forth another time, Xander interjected, "You shouldn't have done anything to begin with! I'm perfectly capable of-!"

He fell silent under their reproachful expressions and turned to Corrin for support. She only shook her head and announced, "Don't look at me. _I_ was the one that made the first move!"

Xander glared at her as his sisters began to laugh and the whole conversation seemed so silly to be having at a time like this that she couldn't help but to join in with them. All that was missing was Leo but, when Corrin glanced his way, he wasn't there.

She searched for him in the surrounding crowd but there was no sign of him; he was gone. Her laughter faded and she excused herself before they could start up a new conversation.

As she disappeared into the crowd, she heard Camilla tease, "Brother, your expression is positively stricken. Surely you'll be alright without her at your side for a moment?" to which Elise cooed, "Aww, Xander's in love!"

Corrin was too far out of range to hear Xander's response and, for that, she was mildly relieved. He hadn't told her anything of the sort yet and she would rather hear it unprompted if it were true, not from batting off his sisters.

Her search for Leo quickly detoured when her searching eyes alit upon Azura sitting alone against the far wall. Her back was slumped and she held her head in her hands. There was a fragile rigidity to her posture as if she might explode into motion at any moment.

The path to Azura brought Corrin closer to Kana and his brother than she would have preferred. The boy continued to weep helplessly though his cries had long since fallen silent and a dark cloud settled around her heart at the sight. Siegbert held a still hand to Kana's back but gave no more comfort than that. His other hand extended before him, resting on the limp figure in Effie's arms.

As Corrin passed and she got a clear view of the figure's face, her heart sank. The girl was pallid as bone and Corrin would not have recognized her if not for the wild mane of blue hair that spilled over Effie's elbow.

Corrin's interactions with Soleil had been far and few between, but she'd always admired the girl's spunk. It was jarring to see her so lifeless.

Siegbert watched her go by with heavy eyes but she couldn't make herself stop; anything she said would only make the situation worse.

"Where's Gunter?" Azura questioned drawing her head up from her hands when Corrin came within earshot. She clenched her fists and her gaze dropped to the floor as she struggled to force down the wave of despair that arose at the question.

"Do the others know?" Azura pressed when Corrin failed to muster her strength. Exhaling shakily, Corrin answered, "They haven't asked but they must know."

"I'm sorry," Azura offered weakly, dropping her gaze to her hands once more. Corrin bit her lip and slid down the wall to sit beside her. Her muscles sang in relief and she crossed her legs beneath her.

"The Hoshidians are whispering of encountering Sumeragi, is it true?" Azura asked after a few beats of silence had passed. Corrin nodded and supplied, "He's gone for good."

The other girl made a noise of acknowledgment but didn't raise her head again. Corrin tugged at the ends of her hair and then admitted to Azura what she couldn't manage to tell the others.

"I'm not his daughter."

It twisted her gut into knots and made her stomach drop but it had to be said.

Azura's head rose slowly but her eyes weren't wide with shock nor her jaw dropped in astonishment. She stared straight ahead, nonplussed and uncaring.

Corrin gnawed on her lip and flexed her fingers sharply, trying her best not hasten to anger.

 _Something is wrong with her,_ Corrin thought, breathing her annoyance out in hot bursts of air and trying not to think about how the biggest reveal of her entire life seemed to be boring her friend.

Beside her, Azura's hand came to glide through her flowing watery locks and she announced, "Leo attacked Xander with Brynhildr."

Previous thoughts of annoyance vanishing in a single instant, the air practically leapt form Corrin's lungs. She struggled to even choke out, "What!?"

Azura ignored the outburst and continued on in monotone.

"And then we were attacked by Iago and the Vallite warriors. Elise killed Iago with that wretched tome but lost control of it and I sang to subdue the Vallites so that we could save Elise."

Corrin studied her friend, and the only blood family she had left, with concern. Azura had no vested interest in the Nohrians, save perhaps Laslow, so surely their troubles couldn't have been upsetting her so. There had to be more.

"Is that everything?" Corrin intoned and the other girl shook her head. When no answer came, Corrin didn't push and her thoughts devolved into burning concern for her companions. She looked through the sea of legs before her for a sliver of white-gold but found nothing.

Chewing her lip, her blood thrummed and she shivered as she recalled the deep slashes in Xander's armor and she thought, _Why would Leo attack him? Why are we letting him roam free?_

"That girl leapt onto a spear for me," Azura said quietly, nodding in Soleil's direction. "It tore through her chest cavity and shattered four of her ribs."

 _Will she be alright?_ Corrin nearly asked but thought better of it. If Soleil was to make a recovery, Azura wouldn't be the one to know.

Corrin followed her gaze but she didn't look at Soleil. Her stare fixated on Siegbert and the twitching muscle in his jaw and on Kana's small form, made even smaller beside his towering brother. Fear chilled her blood at the thought of either of them meeting a similar fate and then she felt sick for so easily sidelining Soleil.

"Shigure, the boy, he sang with me. I didn't teach him that. He said he's my son. That girl too; mine."

Corrin's eyes widened and Azura said, "He told me I left them when the girl was only a couple months old but I wouldn't have. I-"

As Azura trailed off, there was nothing Corrin could say. She folded her fingers across each other and digested the new information, trying to reconcile a woman that would leave her family with the woman sitting beside her. Surprisingly, the news that Shigure and Soleil were Azura's was easy to accept; they did have blue hair after all.

"Corrin."

She turned and Azura was staring at her. The singer's face was slick with sweat and her eyes were bright with hysteria.

"I think I'm dead."

Azura continued before the question of _how_ could even form on Corrin's tongue, her fingers ironclad around the amulet hanging from her neck.

"The song, my power, it's fatal if used to its full capacity outside of Valla and I must have… I will have…"

She lapsed into silence and Corrin reached for her, hoping to impart some sort of comfort. Azura flinched away from her touch and rendered Corrin still in her frantic golden stare.

"Corrin, the dragon boy and his brother, Shigure said they're yours."

When disbelief failed to emerge in Corrin's expression, Azura's eyes tightened. Before Corrin could utter a defense, a loud shouting emerged and both their attentions shifted.

With a sidelong glance at one another and an unspoken promise for later explanation, they clambered to their feet and reached for their weapons, ready for battle.

But there was no battle; there was only Camilla.

Though she was only a few feet away, it was a challenge to see the princess through the crowd that had quickly amassed but Corrin could hear her shouts of rage all too well. Something was terribly wrong.

Corrin surged forward through the crowd, shoving aside any in her way with little courtesy or warning, and emerged just a few inches from the commotion.

Camilla took swings at her brother while screaming accusations and curses. Xander dodged her blows while pleading for a cessation of aggression. Elise tugged at her sister's whirling arms, doing little to keep them still.

"What's going on?" Corrin demanded as Xander managed to grab Camilla's wrists and hold her at bay. Quickly, Camilla wrenched herself free and wailed, "He has a child!"

Corrin's throat closed and she blinked in sudden and acute horror. She searched the crowd and she found two pairs of maroon eyes staring back, just as confused and surprised as she was.

Camilla continued with a shout of, "You swore you wouldn't be like this!"

When Xander protested, she came after him again, swinging madly and demanding, "How could you keep this from me?"

"Camilla, you're not thinking straight!" Xander shouted as Peri came to his rescue, forcing herself between the two. Elise locked her arms around Camilla's waist and went limp shouting, "Stop it Camilla! You're gonna hurt him!"

At her sister's pleading, Camilla fell still. Her chest heaved and her eyes were wild, savage. Xander had retreated to the far end of the crowd. His stance was tense, just in case she came after him again.

The crowd began to mumble, mulling over the new information and the scene before them. Rumbles of Camilla's stability emerged and the princess' eyes darkened.

"Where's Siegbert?" Camilla demanded, breaking Elise's grip on her waist. The younger girl stumbled back, stunned that her sister could be so rough to her.

"Camilla," Corrin began, stepping forward to dissuade her but the crowd had already turned on Siegbert and Camilla's attention could not be swayed.

Kana stared out of the crowd with wet eyes, helpless to keep his brother at his side. Shiro kept his hand on the boy's shoulder in case he got any notions of joining Siegbert in the spotlight. Corrin met his eye and the Hoshidian inclined his head to her, a silent promise to safeguard the boy no matter what unfolded.

"Look at him!" Camilla wailed, digging her fingers into Siegbert's shoulders so sharply that his armor shifted. The teenager struggled against her grip but she was simply too strong and too emotional, a deadly combination. Siegbert glared at Corrin like it was her fault.

With a wordless cry, Camilla thrust Siegbert beside Xander and a unison gasp erupted from the crowd; the similarity was overwhelming. There would be no claims of ignorance like there had been with Kana, not after the scene Camilla had made. There would have to be an explanation but what explanation could be given beyond the truth?

 _And how do I tell the truth without implicating myself?_ Corrin thought, shooting a panicked glance Azura's way. Her friend gave no indication of assistance, only watched alongside the others.

"Well Xander?" Camilla pressed as Siegbert twisted free of her grip and bristled.

"You can't be serious! Look how tall he is! He has to be at least fifteen!" Xander shouted. Camilla blinked, taken aback, and then asserted, "Not true! You were always tall for your age!"

"I'm sixteen," Siegbert said lamely and Xander gestured at the boy with an open palm and narrowed eyes, silently asking, _See!?_

She didn't.

They went back and forth, Xander providing logic and Camilla refusing to back down, no matter how ridiculous she must have felt. At this point, Corrin was positive she persisted only to save face after her meltdown.

The crowd began to disperse, uninterested by the lack of scandal beyond a boy with striking similarity to the crown prince. Corrin breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed at her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

"How did this even come about?" Corrin questioned of Elise. The girl exhaled loudly and said, "We were talking about the battle and Camilla brought up Siegbert fighting alongside Xander and Xander said-"

Here, she lowered her voice into a low rumble in what was actually an impressive imitation her brother, "'He's very well trained for not being nobility. Well composed too,' and then Camilla said-"

And now she drew her vowels long and let the ends of words drip in a less decent impersonation of Camilla, "'Yes but I do wish he'd stop scowling all the time because he'd been a fine young man otherwise,' and I said-"

Elise did an impression of herself by kicking her voice into an airy, high chime that sounded nothing like her typical voice, "'Yeah, he'd be handsome if he didn't look so much like Xander,' and then Camilla just… went ballistic."

Corrin wanted to question why Elise would have made such a comment in the first place or _how_ she had said it that could have possibly made Camilla react so drastically. But she didn't get the chance.

Siegbert slunk towards her, emasculated and rage-filled from being so easily manhandled by Camilla, and Kana suctioned to his side, clinging to the older boy's waist. Elise turned to him like they were well acquainted, her expression hinting at a shared history and deep connection. Siegbert barely glanced her way.

"I'm sorry that happened, Siegbert," she said and then her voice dropped into a stage whisper and she cupped a hand around her mouth like she was a child about to share a naughty word at playtime.

"I really thought they knew you were his and Corrin's."

It didn't make sense; Elise shouldn't have known. Corrin's thoughts became a buzz of confusion and commotion, everything collided together and a thousand questions brimmed but she was not as impulsive as she had once been. She didn't demand an explanation or conjure a defense on the spot. She only let her jaw clench and her spine tighten and waited for a reaction.

But she should have spoken. Maybe then, her involvement wouldn't have seemed so sinister and deceitful; she could have mitigated the damage before it tore a hole in her credibility.

As Camilla came forward with a demand for an explanation falling from her lips, Kana spoke over her. It was Kana with a solitary question that initiated Corrin's fall from grace, unraveling the secret faster than she could cover it up. He peeked out around his brother's elbow, mouth agape and expression slack with wonder and intoned, "How'd you know?"

Then, Kana looked at Corrin with a tilted head and furrowed brow and dealt the blow that shattered her beyond salvation, "Did you tell her?"

The crowd that had drifted away moments before was back in full force, murmurs of discontent and witchcraft spreading like wildfire. What once had been mild amusement and intrigue on their faces was now a collective dark stare. But she could ignore them.

She couldn't ignore Camilla as she took a step back in shock, splayed fingers flying up to cover her heart or Xander's slack expression and the concerted effort he made to keep it that way. But worse than both their reactions was Azura's heavy stare steeped in mingled disappointment and resentment.

"Oops," Kana said lamely and he balled his fists and he forced them over his eyes. He didn't cry but he tried. Siegbert's hand was a claw on the boy's shoulder.

"Oh gods," Elise breathed. Her hands snapped over her mouth and she shook her head. Tears brimmed in her eyes when Subaki shouted, "What is the truth Corrin!?"

Corrin found the irate retainer in the crowd and then lost him when he doubled over, clutching his side. Sakura had driven her elbow into it and glared at him, daring him to shout out again.

She couldn't think of how to respond to him so she searched the crowd instead, looking for someone who had the answer. She skimmed the faces of her retainers, taking in Kaze's bewilderment, Felicia's astonishment, Jakob's outrage, Silas' fear, the strained expression on Sakura's face like she might combust from her understanding, the pinched, squinted eye stares of her siblings trying to decipher exactly what was being revealed, and then she finally found him.

In the back of the crowd, Leo hovered, close enough to be seen but distant enough so that he could not be included in the mass. Despite the accusations being levelled at her, she looked at him and she thought, _How could you?_

Leo only stared and her stomach twisted. His sallow, haunted expression was everything she had refused to express. It was the fear of death and of dying and the unending paranoia that there was always something ahead. He had no hope but, unlike her, it had consumed him entirely and pushed him past the point of breaking. In some way, he had taken on the madness that was meant for her.

When another call came for an explanation, Leo's lips moved, nearly imperceptible, to form a single, silent _"No"_ and she trusted him because, in that moment, she forgave him and she forgave him because she understood him.

Corrin said nothing. She curled her fingers and readied herself to bark an order of motion when Shiro piped up.

"Isn't there some evil dragon we're here to fight?" Shiro shouted. "Who gives a shit if Corrin's got future kids?"

And _that_ led to even greater concern and stronger cries of deceit and treachery. Apparently, it was less upsetting that she be twenty-one and have a sixteen-year-old than there be the possibility of time travel.

"Oh, come on!" Shiro cried, bursting through to stand beside Siegbert so that he could properly rage at the crowd. "You can accept that some ancient god is wreaking havoc from an unknown kingdom at the bottom of a canyon but you can't handle five kids from the future!? Bunch of idiots!"

Corrin couldn't help but to smile. The boy's abrasive attitude probably upset those to which he spoke, but she was grateful to him. And a little amused.

The assembled crowd at least had the dignity to look mildly embarrassed and it seemed the perfect time to put the whole mess aside for the moment. But Siegbert just had to scoff, just had to assert his superiority, and Corrin learned very quickly that the two were not good friends like she'd thought.

Shiro whirled on him, demanding, "Oh shut up! You're the reason we're in this fucking mess!"

"Me!?" Siegbert shouted and, though it was clear he wasn't finished, Shiro blustered, "You're the one that decided it had to be a secret!"

"To keep us _safe!_ " Siegbert argued, expression frigid and eyes flashing.

Shiro threw his head back and laughed, hard and loud. Corrin, who before was rearing up to intervene and ease the tension with a soothing, _"Whoa there,"_ stopped dead in her tracks.

With his head tilted, the firelight hardened Shiro's face and stripped away the softness there. Cackling and menacing in the dim light, he looked like Ryoma did wielding the sparkling, cracking Raijinto.

Her wide eyes shot across the group to her brother as she struggled with the newfound similarity between the two. The one thing she knew about Shiro's past was that his mother had died and his father had left them but Ryoma wouldn't do that, would he?

To Ryoma's right, Kagero's eyes rapidly darted between her liege and lover and the boy capturing everyone's attention. Then, her gaze fell still, resting solely upon Corrin. There was great intensity in her stare, reducing Corrin to mush.

"Safe? _Safe!?"_ Shiro sneered after his peals of condescending laughter had faded. "Well what a great job you've done at that!"

Gesturing to the crowd around them, Shiro shouted, "We're on the verge of being torn apart by an angry mob!"

Pointing to Kana, Shiro shouted, "Kana's so traumatized he's _shaking!"_

Throwing his arm to Soleil's still, ghastly form, Shiro shouted, "Soleil has a massive hole where her chest is supposed to be and, oh yeah, she might _die_ but great fucking job Siegbert!"

Every charge levelled against Siegbert felt like a charge levelled against her own heart. She knew all too well the feeling of being responsible for the lives of others and was well accustomed to failing them. And maybe that's why she let it continue because, for once, she hadn't been the one to fail.

It was a dark realization and a floodgate of guilt opened inside her, drowning her within it. Darkness grew in the base of her skull, pressing against her thoughts and her sanity.

"You've really kept us safe! You're gonna make an even better king than your daddy when we get back!" Shiro sneered. Every example Shiro had flung at him had garnered little reaction beyond a flinch, but at this, this offhand quip about his father and his future, the ice cracked. And, beneath it, Siegbert was _mad._ Spitting mad. Irrationally mad. _Blindingly_ mad.

"At least I have something to go back to! All you can do is crawl back into the gutter!"

And Siegbert's eyes widened and his lips parted like he couldn't believe he'd given voice to such a vile statement but it didn't matter. Shiro laughed in a single burst of disbelief and then he punched Siegbert in the face.

His fist ripped across the blonde's mouth and over his right cheek, drawing blood and a cry of pain. Siegbert staggered back and then hunched over, bringing his hands to cover his mouth. Kana shrieked, Corrin shrieked, half the crowd shrieked.

With a grim smirk, Shiro flexed his bloody knuckles and rubbed at his wrist, warning, "Talk down to me again and I'll break your face."

Elise hurried to Siegbert's side, reaching up for his face to heal him, but he shoved her aside. Corrin took a step between them, hands raised, crying, "You both need to calm down!"

Siegbert pushed past her, willfully ignoring her. Wiping blood from his split lip with the back of his hand, he glared at the Hoshidian and spat, "Bastard."

"You prick!" Shiro screeched and sent his fist flying towards Siegbert once more.

As Shiro lashed out, Siegbert stepped clear of his attack and swung, bare fist catching the Hoshidian across the jaw. Shiro's head rocked back, spit spewing, and he stumbled into the crowd, stunned. They shrieked as Siegbert followed after, landing another punch on the same side of Shiro's face.

Corrin threw her arms around Siegbert's chest and pulled, digging her heels in, but he tossed her off, sidestepping a punch Shiro threw his way in the process. He brought his fists up to his chin and sank back into a stance that Corrin was far too familiar with, she'd spent most of her life sparring against a man that had perfected it after all, and she knew it would serve him no good in a fistfight.

 _But he's fast,_ Corrin thought, _That has to count for something, right?_

As Shiro's fist caught Siegbert in the shoulder and sent the Nohrian spinning, Corrin cringed, _Apparently not._

Regaining her balance, she grabbed for Siegbert again but he just shook her loose. She fell away but not before his elbow smashed into her nose as he hauled back to attack Shiro again. Her world flashed black and then she was on the floor, staring up at the towering teenagers with blood gushing down her face.

Siegbert offered no apology. She doubted he even realized it had happened.

Bringing her hands to her nose, she cursed aloud and blinked stars from her vision. Fingers curled into her hair and then fire danced across the bridge of her nose as the cartilage knit back together. Craning her neck upwards, she saw Elise's crying face above her, dripping tears onto the top of her skull.

Before Corrin could utter her thanks, steel encased fingers dug into her armpits from behind and lifted her to her feet with little ceremony or gentleness. Wincing and rolling her shoulders, she turned for an explanation of the rough treatment but all she got was a muttered, _"Sorry"_ and an empty stare. Gone was the warmth and affection that he had grown to regard her with; Xander looked at her the way he had all those months ago and _"Traitor"_ clawed its way up her spine.

Shiro roared and surged forward, catching Siegbert across the chest and throwing him to the ground with a sickening crack. Then he came down overtop of him, raining down blow after blow after blow and Siegbert was helpless to stop it.

"Do something!" she shrieked at Xander but he had already moved. Unable to do anything but stand and watch, she felt useless. There was a gnawing, nagging bristling in her chest and she rested her hand over it, hoping for calm.

Xander wrapped his hand underneath Shiro's right arm and snaked it up to hold his head as his other hand pulled Shiro's left arm behind his back, forcing the boy into immobility. The teenager yelled out in frustration but there was little he could do as Xander yanked him up onto his feet and dragged him off of Siegbert.

"You're lucky your daddy was here to save you!" Shiro fumed, wriggling in Xander's hold. Siegbert groaned aloud but didn't move. Corrin wasn't even sure if he _could_ move.

Shiro had resigned himself to cursing at Xander until the Nohrian grew tired of his abuse and twisted the boy's arm further behind his back. Shiro growled but he fell silent.

As Elise knelt above Siegbert's head and slid her fingers into his golden hair, Kana attached himself to her hip, grabbing for her hand. His trembling form shook her too.

Ryoma came forward from the crowd, flanked by their siblings, and his eyes rested uneasily on the restrained Hoshidian. Shiro jut his bottom lip and averted his gaze, staring down at the floor.

When Sakura moved to heal his wounds, he protested, "Don't bother. He barely got me."

But that wasn't true. Shiro's jaw bore a distinctive purple bruise and his left eye was surrounded by puffy, blackening skin.

"Don't be stupid," Sakura chided and laid her fingers against the boy's face. The bruising and blood vanished within seconds and Shiro bit out a bitter, "Thanks."

Sakura nodded and then stretched up onto her tippy toes, leaning against the boy and whispering into his ear. Whatever she said, Xander must have heard it too because his eyes darted to the Hoshidian high prince and then he released Shiro. The boy teetered forward but regained his balance before he toppled over. He rolled his shoulders and glared at the tip of his boot, digging it into the tile.

"Corrin," Ryoma said gently and Corrin wished she could burn the pandering enunciation that he impressed upon her name.

On the ground, Elise had finished reconstructing Siegbert's face and he pushed himself up onto his elbows. He stared at Corrin but his gaze was unfocused and hazy. Kana flashed to his brother's side and knocked the older boy back onto the floor with his hug. When he was finished, Kana reared back and smacked his brother across the face. It wasn't a hard hit at all, but it was enough to make a noise.

"You were such a jerk! Don't _ever_ do that again!" Kana shouted and threw his arms around his brother's neck again.

Siegbert made no promises but he looped his arm around Kana's back, pulling the boy closer to him.

"These children could be weapons," Ryoma suggested, "Agents of Anankos' will meant to weaken our resolve and betray our trust."

Corrin looked at the display of brotherly affection between Kana and Siegbert and grit her teeth.

"They're _not_ ," Corrin asserted. Ryoma held her gaze and said, "We had a right to know."

"I had a right to know I wasn't your sister!" she snapped and took sick satisfaction as the resolve was wiped clean from his face. Then the murmurs soared to new volumes, questioning her legitimacy, her leadership, her cause.

"Father never told us," Hinoka said, taking up for her brother. "We never had any clue you weren't his."

Corrin had a thousand nasty remarks prepared but she didn't say them. They would only draw more questions.

"I can attest to the children's character," Azura announced suddenly and every head turned to her. She walked into the center and said, "Two of them are-"

Her breath hitched and she exhaled uneasily. When she inhaled, slowly, she finished, "Mine."

Attention shifted to Shigure, who wavered at his sister's side, holding her colorless hand between his own and then back to Azura, scrutinizing her bald expression.

"Who's the father?" Subaki demanded, no longer in danger of Sakura's sharp elbows. Azura blew out a long breath and shifted her bangs to the other side of her face. Then she admitted, "Laslow."

"What!?" Laslow yelped. He had stood opposite Shigure, holding Soleil's other hand, but shot backwards at the revelation, staring with massive eyes at the teenaged siblings.

Nearby, Selena snorted, "I'm surprised these are the first ones."

"I need to sit down," Laslow muttered, color draining from his face. With a groan, he leaned against Effie. The knight sighed and shifted to accommodate him.

"Questions of origin and lineage aside," Azura began, "These children have proven themselves trustworthy. They've been within our ranks for month and have yet to sabotage us."

Corrin found courage in Azura's insistence and took up her own defense, "They've been nothing but helpful even-"

Here, she struggled to admit the magnitude of her involvement but forced it out in a single burst of defeated sound.

"Even before I learned the truth."

They all stared at her and she feared they would pelt her with questions of a timeline but they didn't.

"So, this is just another secret that only the two of you knew about?" Xander pressed, distrust dripping off every word. Corrin met his stare and she couldn't stop the hurt that glistened in her eyes.

"Hey what the heck!? Are you forgetting about me!?" Elise chimed, glaring at her eldest brother. The pointed stare he sent her way in return broke her thunderous expression.

"I-I knew too," Sakura piped up and her knuckles turned white around her staff when they all turned to look at her.

"Sakura," Hinoka said quietly but the healer wouldn't be shamed; she held her head up high.

Ryoma sighed and directed his gaze to the ceiling, losing himself momentarily in the masonry, before announcing, "I trust in Sakura. If she didn't think it pressing enough to share then I cannot fault her..."

He trailed off for a moment, studying Corrin's face, and then added, '"I trust in Corrin as well. I _must_ trust in her."

Sakura's face reddened and she turned to her eldest brother with massive relief. Hinoka seconded his feelings and Takumi added his approval.

No such admissions came from Xander and that hurt more than anything.

Corrin tried to keep it from gnawing at her heart. She failed. The acidity of it burnt her nerves.

 _Did everything between us mean nothing?_ Corrin thought, keeping her eyes pointedly focused on Ryoma rather than him. But a few seconds ticked by and she found her gaze shifting to him anyway. There was nothing in his expression to reassure her. Her heart thudded in her chest, suddenly hollow, and she prayed that his frigidity stemmed from a place of confusion and strife, not buried hatred and resentment.

There came a sudden shouting and the crowd split apart to reveal Odin. He raced forward, hand covering half of his face, and cried, "Ah! There is great darkness here! The cosmos have aligned to their true, terrible potential!"

Corrin sighed and rubbed at her eyes. Normally, she found Odin's theatrics entertaining but now they were tiresome and incredibly ill-timed.

"I bid you all warning! Be wary of the-!"

"Speak plainly," Xander barked and the sorcerer blanched. Corrin's mouth twisted in bemusement but fell when Ryoma arched a brow at her misplaced amused.

"I'm just… Look, all I'm saying is, aren't there _bigger_ concerns at hand?" Odin stated, throwing his hands out in front of him with stiff fingers.

"Odin's right!" Selena shouted over the incessant muttering crowd. "We should be worried about Anankos, not who's going to sleep with who in the future."

"Besides, aren't they a good sign that at least some of us survive?" Odin added hurriedly, looking around the assembled group. There were some nods and even vocal agreements but nobody moved to do anything.

"Oh, I admit it is all confusing and rather _indecent_ ," Camilla said, breaking the silence, and she strode forward to join them in the center. Then, without warning, she swooped down and snatched up Kana, cradling him against her hip.

"But look how cute he is brother!" she gushed, shoving the silver haired boy in Xander's face. "He's two of my favorite people in one!"

Kana smiled sheepishly, face reddening and Xander eyed the boy warily.

Camilla scoffed and pulled the boy back, cooing, "Ignore him, I'm sure your daddy will come around eventually."

Though she meant well, Camilla only served to exacerbate Xander's frustration of which Corrin seemed to be the sole recipient. He didn't say anything but she could feel it rolling off of him. At his sides, his fingers clenched and unclenched.

 _You have to trust me,_ she wanted to say, _I need you to trust me._

But she didn't. To say it would put herself at risk for open dissent and then where would they be? Certainly no better off.

So instead, she pushed shot down all the existing questions and lingering confusion in a single brisk order.

"We need to move," she stated. "We've wasted enough time already."

There were rumbles of dissent but they moved. She was still in charge. For the time being.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was like super cathartic for me to write because so many things I've been itching to write happened!**

 **So the big reveal has finally arrived! Who did you think would be the one to blow it? I'm betting anybody but Elise :p**  
 **So the whole thing with the Tempest tome & everything is based off my own personal headcanon about how magic weapons work. I've already touched on this with Brynhildr in chapter 6 but it kind of works the same for any magic weapon. Like the legendary weapons require massive strength to wield but that strength is gifted to the user I.E. no life drain!**  
 **Phew, if everything stays on plan with my outline (which I have often strayed from in the past), there's only three more chapters left! Yayy! Or I guess even Nayyy depending on your reaction haha.**

 **Numinous-Alqua: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Sakura doesn't get enough love imho so I always love writing her! Thank you for your comment! I always enjoy reading them! :)**


	31. Eventide

**Accusations fly and trust is broken.**

* * *

 _We never should have come here,_ Siegbert thought. _It's only made everything worse._

Absentmindedly, his left hand, the hand that Kana did not have a death-grip on, rose to roam his face, searching to banish the phantom pain that lurked beneath it. Elise had mended everything that the rampaging Hoshidian had broken, but nothing could mend the memory of it.

He had never known such intense pain nor such excruciating embarrassment. At the time, he hadn't known which had been worse. Now, all he felt was a burbling shame that twisted his stomach and darkened his stare.

His fingers rounded the curve of his nose and the hollow beneath his brow and Shigure said, "Stop that. There's nothing wrong with your face."

Siegbert's prodding fingers froze and his eyes darted to the other boy's face. All he found were hard eyes and a downturned mouth. Shigure didn't return his gaze.

Siegbert's hand fell away, resting at his side once again and feeling so very empty. His blade hung heavy at his side and dread clenched his jaw at the thought of having to unsheathe it again. He didn't know if he still had the strength.

Up ahead, an ornate doorway loomed and the throne room just beyond it.

 _"We can regroup there,"_ Corrin had barked only moments before. Her expression was fierce and her voice intense but they were empty thunder; all bluster and no conviction. She was losing steam and their trust.

When she wasn't addressing the group, she argued with his father. They walked side by side and their hushed voices mingled with the shuffle of heavy feet and the clanking of armor so that Siegbert could hear nothing more than the angry tambour of their voices and the occasional mention of his name.

 _Even in this world I'm the source of their strife,_ Siegbert thought as he watched them lapse into stony silence over something Corrin had spat. Even this was reminiscent of home; his mother was always sure to have the last word too.

His father drew back, falling into step with Ryoma who stood at her shoulder, and left Corrin to take point.

Though not a word was spoken between the future kings, Siegbert knew they both watched for Corrin to falter. If she stumbled, they would swoop in take command without a second thought and the army would crumble beneath the weight of bound loyalties.

"Siegbert?"

He looked down and his brother stared up at him, face stony. Kana hadn't said a word since they'd set out again, focusing on twitching his nose and squinting his eyes to keep his tears from swelling.

"Do you think Soleil's gonna be okay?" Kana asked and his nose scrunched up so tightly that the rest of his face crinkled around it.

Siegbert forced himself to look at her, really look at her, and he could hear Shigure's voice crying, _"Please, you have to do something!"_

 _"Everything's torn up inside," the healer said and her voice was like rain in the springtime, not the death knell it should have been. But she was a battlefield medic, she knew how to soften the blow of a death sentence._

 _Siegbert couldn't tear his attention away from Soleil's sallow flesh and the rampant booming in his head._

 ** _You've always been the best of us Siegbert._**

 _Hadn't she said that to him? It seemed so long ago, a time when he'd been able to fool himself into believing it._

 _"So mend it!" Shigure shouted and there came an explanation of why it couldn't be mended and of how the damage was so much more than a few broken bones, of how her entire right side had been ripped out, of how leaving her to die was simple triage, of how Soleil had died a hero._

 _They were all words to Siegbert; meaningless, empty words. He didn't need to hear them to know that time was not on their side._

 _"I can't lose her! Please! She's my baby sister!"_

 _The healer sighed and it was the loudest noise in the world. The shape of her frown was familiar to Siegbert, a precursor to doom._

 _Drawn by Shigure's cries, or maybe his misery, Elise came near and shooed the other healer with a confident, "Let a_ _ **real**_ _healer take a look at this."_

 _She knelt at Soleil's side and laid her palms against Soleil's side. The strikes on her arm were white as death, creeping along the bones in her hands and off her fingers. Then, Elise stood and beckoned someone close but Siegbert couldn't move his eyes from Soleil, from his best friend._

 _A mountain of steel bent and tucked Soleil into its arms. Her head lulled off a plated elbow and Elise stretched up and turned her head so that Soleil's closed eyes pointed up at the hidden sky._

 _"I think-" and Elise stuck out her tongue between her pert lips, considering her words a moment longer before continuing, "I think she'll live. But I don't know if she'll be the same. She's lost a lot of blood and oxygen to her brain. She might not be able to walk or even speak."_

 _His thoughts broke and split and dissolved into nothing._

"Never mind," Kana said quietly, pulling Siegbert from the dour memory. "I don't want to know."

Siegbert ground his teeth together and a figment of pain danced across his jaw and traced up his brow. He kept his hand at his side, unwillingly to chase the pangs away.

 _I deserve it,_ Siegbert thought, unable to keep his eyes away from Soleil's ashen body.

"Siegbert?"

When he gave no response, Kana tugged on his hand until he managed a hum of acknowledgment. In front, Corrin had drawn to a halt, stopping just before the closed doors, and they fell still behind her.

"I think Soleil would be mad at you for acting like this," Kana said, stealing his attention again.

"You too Shigure," Kana added and the other boy's face contorted out of its shallow mask. His grip on his sister's hand became white-knuckled.

"I-I think she'd tell us to smile," Kana finished. His expression blazed and Siegbert's throat clenched. He didn't say anything; there was nothing to say. All he could think was, _Thank gods he wasn't there to see it. Thank gods he ran after Corrin instead._

At the front of the group, Corrin had turned to address them and shouted, "There's no telling what lies ahead!"

Beside her, Xander and Ryoma each took a door and pushed. The massive doors opened smoothly and she turned and her warning of _"We must be prepared for anything_ " trailed off into silence as her eyes grew wide and her mouth long. She took a shambling step forward, landing heavily on her right leg and a sea of hands shot up, reaching for her.

Though nowhere near enough to touch her, Siegbert's own hand extended towards her, grasping at empty air. At his side, Kana began to tremble.

The throne room was only loosely that. It was a room and it had a throne but whatever luster and opulence it had once boasted was gone beyond scraps of colored tile and broken columns with hints of gold. Even the throne was broken and decayed, serving only as a relic to the vanished Vallite empire. But nothing could captivate their attention, not when there was a broken man lying prone on the jagged tile.

He lay on his back, listless eyes staring up at the ceiling. One arm hung over a gaping wound in his stomach and the other stretched perpendicular to him. The grizzled fingers were lax and pulled flat on the ground, forsaking whatever had drawn them out.

There was spreading blood all around him, a trail of it curving out from underneath him and disappearing behind a line of columns to the left. The dusty floor was stained crimson in an ever-growing pool.

 _How can so much blood come from a single man?_ Siegbert questioned and it didn't even occur to him that the dying, if not dead, man had been the one to break his back and knot his fingers with endless chores as his mind dropped into hazy recollection of venerable hands looping around his legs and hauling him up onto a pair of shoulders sloped with age so that he might see the whole world.

Beyond this blurry memory, there was little of note. There were sounds, colors, even sensations of a warm hand or a gruff voice, but nothing meaningful. He couldn't remember falling asleep in the sun on the old man's chest as a baby or nibbling on sugary treats the veteran knight snuck him when his mother's back was turned but he must have heard the stories hundreds of times.

And though he couldn't remember the old man, Siegbert would never forget the look on his mother's face when the news came that he had died, the way her expression had broken and her legs had wavered beneath her, trembling with the threat of collapse.

 _"There's nobody left that understands,"_ she had said when he asked why she was crying and it was the first time that he began to consider that his mother's smiles were not real.

But there was no grace or decorum that draped this Corrin's face as the realization sank in. She did not settle into reserved depression and quiet agony. Whatever willpower that had been holding back her mania was gone and they all knew it, even if they didn't all know the reason why, and they all reached for her to pull her back from it.

Siegbert could only watch as Jakob, who was the closet and the fastest, grabbed her by the arm, yanking her with enough force to make her cry out. In any other scenario, it might have been enough but Siegbert knew the sight of Gunter had made her frantic. She slammed her elbow into his stomach and her heel onto his foot and she bolted the second his grip wavered with a choked shriek of _"Gunter!"_

Corrin didn't make it an inch before Xander snatched her about the waist and held her aloft so that her feet dangled just off the ground.

"It could be a trap!" he hissed, loud enough for the sound to travel back to Siegert, as she twisted and flailed, clawing at his arms to be let free. From the ground, there came a sickening burbling as Gunter aspirated blood.

Corrin screamed, wild and frustrated, and then her body was alight in a corona of blazing light. As her limbs began to elongate, Xander's arms buckled, unable to contain her rapidly growing form, and she broke free.

The moment her feet hit the ground, the scales shrank from her exposed flesh, her appendages reverted to their human default, and she fell into a dead sprint, charging headfirst into the unknown. Without hesitation, Xander followed her, drawing Siegfried as he crossed the threshold.

Corrin reached the body in seconds and collapsed to her knees. The sea of blood rippled and her armor glinted red. Hands trembling, she took Gunter's scarlet face between them and lifted it towards her. Xander's hand reached down towards her as if to pull her away but fell short, clenching into a fist and dropping to his side. Out in the open, Siegfried pulsated, casting long shadows behind its user.

There came a chittering, slinking vibration from deep within the ground and Siegbert surged forward with Kana in tow, panicked association exploding within him and giving him the momentum to move. He shoved through the mass to the front of the group, inches from crossing into the throne room, but fell short when a fist thudded against his chest, holding him back and knocking the wind out of him. When he turned, the High Prince of Hoshido stared down at him. Suspicion blazed in his eyes but he only said, "It's dangerous."

Gunter began to choke with wet, hacking coughs and Corrin cried for his aunt in shrill, discordant shrieks of _"Sakura!"_ that twisted the first syllable into an intelligible screech.

The girl came running, shoving Siegbert aside with little decorum, but Elise was faster, ducking underneath Ryoma's outstretched arm and flying to Corrin's side before Sakura had even crossed the threshold.

As Elise laid her hands flat against Gunter's chest, the rumbling beneath the earth strengthened and Siegbert ground his teeth together with enough force to wear away the enamel. Kana threw his hands over his ears and twisted his face into a myriad of pained wrinkles.

Ahead, Sakura dropped to her knees beside Elise, scoping the damage. Next to the healers, Corrin's hunched form went rigid, her head swinging from side to side, sizing up the empty space around her, and Siegbert knew she could hear it too.

But no one else could. And she didn't warn them. And he didn't know why.

Impulsiveness surged and Siegbert angled his elbow into Ryoma's side, catching his uncle off guard. The high prince's arm bent and Siegbert shoved past. Kana tore ahead of him, rushing to Corrin's side and sinking low, fingers curled around his dragonstone. Siegbert hastened to join him and drew his sword, pointedly ignoring the distaste his father directed his way.

As the army rushed in and the ground began to tremble underfoot, Sakura launched backwards with a shriek and she fell onto her side, barely catching herself from slamming into floor.

"Something's wrong! Something's-!"

But Sakura's warning was cut short as a black tendril shot out of the floor beneath her and wrapped around her throat until the entire length of it was black, pinning her down and dashing her head against the ancient tile. Her eyes rolled, her body went limp, and she collapsed.

There came a chorus of screams and a flurry of motion and Siegbert threw himself at Kana as Kana threw himself at Sakura and, in the midst of it all, Gunter awoke with a horrid rasp as the ground burst apart to usher in the return of the undead.

* * *

 _The leaves rustled in the breeze, casting jittering shadows across the soft grass, before settling into reserved, silent splendor. A solemn cloud passed over the sun and there came a moment of cold as the land sank into monochrome. Then the cloud moved along and the sun reemerged, vibrant and full and warm. The breeze blew again, stronger this time, sending strands of hair across her mouth. Before her, waves unfurled across the grass to chase the gusts. With the wind came the smell of spring and the taste of rain and the familiarity stirred in Sakura's blood._

 _It seemed a lifetime had passed since she'd known the grace of home. She trailed her fingers through the soft grass and enjoyed its tickling kiss. She inhaled the fragrance of the budding sakura petals overhead and exhaled the weight on her shoulders._

 ** _I've missed home,_** _she mused and thoughts of the dark present melted from her chest. The fertile ground drank her sorrows and devoured her fears. Soon, she felt nothing but the crisp spring air._

 _Sakura turned her face to the sun and its rays spread across her face, seeping through her skull and into the stagnant thoughts beneath. She closed her eyes and let the light smooth the stress from her flesh._

 _As she sat in the sunlight, legs curled beneath her and hands laid flat in her lap, the warm, puffing breeze lessened on her back and another cloud drifted over the sun, the peach colored world behind her eyelids dipping into shallow gray. Lingering unease prodded at the forefront of her cognition and there came a creeping still that tensed her lax posture. Her breath came out in a thin burst, barely a breath at all, and she could hear motion within the emptiness. Something moved beyond her eyelids but she couldn't open her eyes. They refused to look, to give form to the inky slash reveling in her sightlessness._

 _Just as she became certain that the shapeless thing would touch her, the sun was freed of its barrier and warmed the air once more. The breeze picked up anew, lifting goosebumps from her arms, and she found her eyelids pliable and obedient once more._

 _Sakura's eyes opened to the same scene of springtime that they had closed on but she was no longer alone. Her mother sat across from her, smiling gently and looking every bit like the fading memories in the back of Sakura's skull._

 ** _It's all been a terrible dream,_** _she thought as relief curled her spine,_ _ **Mother is still alive. I never left Shirasagi.**_

 _Mikoto spoke and her voice was the scratch of a pen, the crackle of a hearth, the rustle of a hug. Sakura found herself lost in her voice, in the gentle lilt of it, until Mikoto's words settled in her understanding._

 ** _"Sakura, do you miss your sister?"_** _Mikoto had questioned and now she stared expectantly at Sakura. Her russet eyes were flecked with gold from the burning sun overhead and they demanded an answer that Sakura hadn't had years ago and hadn't had the time to find in the years past. A pressure settled on her chest, constricting her ribs until breathing became agony; it felt like guilt._

 _Mikoto's question came again, incessant and forceful, and thoughts of her sister, thoughts that she didn't have the first time Mikoto had asked her this question beneath the clear blue Hoshidian sky, filtered through her consciousness. She thought of how her sister had cried as she begged for her trust at Fort Jinya, how her sister had needed somebody to believe in her before she could believe in herself. She thought of how her sister had ripped their family apart and made room for herself in the jagged space and how that still hadn't been enough. She thought of how her sister need to be loved and how sad an existence that must be, how sad it must be to constantly question the affection of those around her. She thought of how her siblings, her friends, everyone she knew loved her sister so ardently, how they bent to her every whim and demand in the end. She thought of how her sister was a super nova, how she incinerated everything and everyone she touched._

 _She thought of every flaw, every quirk, every little thing she despised about her sister but it wasn't enough. Her sister was more than the sum of her failings, more than anyone could ever hope to be. Sakura thought she hated her sister for it but it was too close to love to be hate._

 _When her mother asked for a third time, Sakura had an answer._

 _"Yes," and the pressure on her chest crawled up into her throat until blood burbled from her lips, dripping down her chin. Sakura gasped for breath but drowned in blood and it hurt and it hurt and it hurt._

 _Her mother spoke again but Sakura couldn't hear over the sound of the blood in her lungs, in her mouth, in her hair, in her fingers. She couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but sit and choke._

 _Mikoto's form wavered and her simple white gown was suddenly the ornate kimono she'd worn as queen consort; the gown she'd been buried in. Her face thinned and thinned until there was only a gaunt striping of flesh over aging bone and her eyes withered away._

 _Sakura's vision blurred as panic shriveled her rationality and the edges of Mikoto's soft form blurred until she was only a smudge of color. Then, she was nothing at all._

 _Everything changed with her departure. The sun died, the grass withered, the breeze fell, and all that remained was a deathly still, an empty world. The same vacancy that had flashed behind her closed eyes, that had frightened her into immobility._

 _Shadows stood on the blighted ground, far from one another but seemingly thousands in number. Their hollow eyes craned up to the empty sky, staring at nothing. She watched them in their scattered mass until her vision narrowed to the point of total blackness. And then they looked at her. Their faces were familiar._

* * *

Leo was entranced by Vallite architecture. It was sturdy, built of marbled stone, and dark like the pillars and walls of Nohr he'd grown up between, yet so open and effortless; a testament to the opulence of Valla. Nohrian architecture, he'd always thought, aspired too ardently for regality and ruined good masonry with unnecessary flourishes and underwhelming designs.

Often, he had to hold his tongue whilst strolling the royal corridor in Castle Krakenburg lest he smother his companions in groans of _"It's no wonder the Hoshidians say we're cultureless,"_ or _"We build nothing that isn't dismal and mundane."_

He wasn't sure what had fostered his dislike, whether it had been the nights alone as a child with nothing better to do than roam the halls and stare at the artless carvings etched into every inch of plaster or the days alone as an adult spent abhorring the lack of Nohrian ingenuity around him; too many nations had fallen to Nohrian aggression for the capital to be so visually uninspired.

As he stood surrounded by faded filigree and superb tilework, Leo swallowed the urge to direct the attention of those that had always boasted the magnificence of dark, imposing design, namely his brother, to the genius of color and shapes other than hard angles. If his rescue attempt hadn't been construed as a cold-blooded attack on his brother, he wouldn't have been able to resist the chance to prove him wrong. But things were tense and embarrassing Xander wouldn't be the best way to assert his sanity.

Leo kept his distance, studying the tiled pillars, rather than invoke his siblings,' specifically Camilla's, ire. The other two were too fixated on Corrin to give a damn about him but his eldest sister glanced his way every so often, warning him to draw nearer.

So, just as he had stood back and stayed silent during the revelation of the children from the future, now he stood back and stayed silent as the battle with the Vallites came to an end. It had been a brief fight with only a few exchanged blows before the spectral warriors had sunk back into the earth, disappearing from the room as quickly as they'd come.

From what he could surmise from the rear of the group, there had been no causalities, only a princess knocked comatose and a smattering on injuries across the ranks. The Hoshidians flocked around Sakura, awaiting any signs of life, while his siblings crowded Corrin.

During the fighting, it appeared she'd taken a blast from a Vallite mage that had stripped her of the plating over her right arm and shoulder. The exposed skin was raw but Elise saw to that in a matter of seconds. As Corrin nursed her injury, she at the mercy of four overbearing retainers, two princesses, one crown prince, and one very emotional dragon boy.

While he watched them fret over her and vie for her attention, Niles approached and questioned, "How long do you intend to cower like you've been caught in the nude?"

Rolling his eyes, Leo nodded towards Camilla, muttering, "Until she stops trying to murder me with her stare."

 _And until I convince myself I'm sane,_ Leo added silently, an ashamed shiver creeping along his spine at the thought.

"But Lord Leo," Odin chimed, "If you'd explain to them that intentions of fratricide do not sully your blood-!"

"If they're too stupid to realize it was a rescue," Niles interrupted. "Then they're too stupid to listen to an explanation."

Odin shot back with a mouthful of masterful nonsense to which Niles surely had a clever response and Leo let his ears fall silent to them, turning back to study the architecture. A pillar, or rather an arrow protruding from it, caught his eye and he moved towards it without feeling himself move.

The arrow was of unfamiliar make, slender in a way that arrows of Nohrian persuasion were not, and embedded deep into the stone. Around it, the tiling had fractured, lines of gray cleaving through the dulling blue and warning of the invading force.

Leo reached out and snapped the shaft in half, taking a step back to assess the damage. Even with the obscuration gone, it was impossible to restore the pillar to its long past splendor; it was irrevocably damaged. With a curse, Leo let the broken piece fall from his hand.

As the arrow slapped against the floor, Leo turned his head up, filling his eyes with the gray gloom filtering in from the dusty skylights above.

The ceiling, was a marvel of a thing, vaulting higher than he'd ever known a ceiling to go and the design was brilliant. Interlaced with massive panes of glass, the throne would always be illuminated by sun or starlight. The stone between the panes was adorned with some sort of crystalline surface that reflected the floor below. If he looked hard enough, he could surely see his own face staring back at him. It had been the first thing to strike him upon entering the room and it would be the thing that would never leave him. Provided he made it out alive.

"Lord Leo?" Odin questioned.

Leo kept his sight pointed to the heavens. It was raining, soft at first and then harder. Peals of rain crashed and fled from the glass, illuminated by a backdrop of tumultuous clouds. As they clung and fell from the sloped panes, waves of veiled light rippled across the tile below.

There came a shriek, shrill and short and sounding very much like his younger sister, and then a grumbling command of "Don't come any closer!"

Shouts rang out but they blurred into a single angry, incomprehensible sound. When the shouting did not subside, Leo turned to them because he knew he had to. If there was to be strife, then the least he could do was acknowledge it; he couldn't hide forever. Overhead, the rain intensified into a downpour.

In the center of the crowd, Corrin stood erect and colorless beyond the dried blood on her exposed forearm. Xander stood just behind her shoulder, one hand wrapped around Siegfried and the other hovered, fingers splayed, in front of the dragon boy, Kana who stood between he and Corrin. Camilla and Elise stood off to the side, staring with wide eyes. Corrin's retainers fanned out behind them, expressions varying from surprise to outrage, and, like her, they were motionless. Across from them was a haggard, trembling Gunter whose arm was raised in a weak posture of self-defense.

 _Has she succumbed?_ Leo wondered before brusquely banishing the thought and all its implications to the deep recesses of his mind. Surely, all hell would have broken loose had Corrin lashed out in sudden betrayal.

"The old man struck her," Niles explained quietly, drawing near, and Leo's face grew tight.

"Why?"

Niles shrugged and responded, "She tried to touch him and then he went crazy. Maybe the nearly kicking it fried his brain."

Leo shook his head but didn't vocally disagree; his thoughts turned too quickly for him to formulate a response.

In the center of the room, Elise had rushed to Gunter's aside and attempted to calm him but she was shoved aside into the nearby Hoshidians, nearly trampling the comatose Sakura. Ryoma helped her regain her balance and demanded of Gunter, "What is the meaning of this?"

The knight stared at the high prince before his eyes turned to the rest of army. Then, he turned his gaze to his hands, opening and closing them like he'd just gained the capability. He said nothing to break the tension, only stared at his wrinkled hands. Finally, he lifted his head and announced, "I killed Scarlet."

Raijinto was drawn and pointed at Gunter's neck within seconds. Ryoma's face was drawn in cold fury as he commanded, "Explain yourself!"

Corrin had taken a step away from Gunter's confession, bumping into Xander as she did so. Leo watched as his brother angled himself in front of her and she didn't resist.

"I died at the Bottomless Canyon," Gunter began, starting off strong, "My head cleaved in two by a broadsword. Anankos raised from the dead, gave me a second life, I was a slave to his whims. He took control whenever he pleased. So it was I that killed Scarlet but it was not my hand. It was his."

It took time for the words to sink in. For a moment, there was only the crashing rain and heavy breaths. Gunter pressed on.

"Anankos possessed me, intended for me to betray you all but I fought him and I bled out his foul, black ichor! But I still remember! I still know the truth!"

His voice had crept into a shout and color darkened his throat. Leo had a hard time listening to the confession, feeling an overwhelming sense of shame with every word. He was the resident expert in all magics evil and unholy yet he'd never noticed, never suspected. The gnawing acidity he'd felt upon discovering Takumi's possession returned, clawing its way into his throat.

"Corrin is possessed. Her will is no longer her own! She died at the Bottomless Canyon and was replaced by Anankos. He's bided his time to draw you here, to kill you all and use your bodies to bring ruin to the world!"

Shock slapped across Leo's face as gasps erupted from the group. Only two minutes ago, he would have sworn up and down that Corrin had yet to be possessed but after such an ardent confession, he found himself shuffling doubts.

"That's impossible!" Azura shouted, coming from the crowd to stand beside Corrin. "You have no proof!"

"Was it not she that brought Anthony into our midst?" Gunter demanded. "Did she not go missing the night of the invasion? Did she not know the exact location of the Princess Elise-?"

"Hey! Don't bring me into your crazy rant!" Elise interrupted furiously. "Corrin saved me and Takumi! She's not possessed! I mean, look at her!"

And they all did. Leo saw a woman with a hazy stare, a rigid mouth, and too many secrets. It wasn't a convincing argument on Elise's part.

"We would have noticed if she was possessed," Xander asserted, aiming Siegfried at Gunter and continuing, "But we have no way to know if you're speaking true."

Leo was surprised to hear him take Corrin's side so quickly, especially after the messy business that had come of the future children. Corrin also seemed taken aback, her face briefly straying from its grim mask of shock to something more akin to confused fondness.

"None of you noticed my corruption and none of you would have noticed hers! Least of all you, Lord Xander."

As his brother's face dusted red, Leo watched as Gunter flung his hand out, pointing to the drying blood spatter on the ground.

"Possession is a corruption of the blood," Gunter cried. "And my blood runs red as any free man!"

Murmurs arose, competing against the rain to be heard, and there arose a question, repeated throughout; what color was Corrin's blood?

As the cry for her blood grew into a roar, Leo dove into the uncertain waters of memory, searching for the geyser of blood that had streamed from Corrin's nose after it had collided with her son's elbow. The crunch that had sounded as her cartilage flattened roared in his skull alongside a phantom sensation of his stomach dropping and vivid recollections of the look of horror on his brother's face as her eyes rolled back, the squawk Elise had emitted when Corrin hit the ground, and the overwhelming smell of sweat that had swatted him across the face, grounding him into the moment forever. He could remember everything; everything but the color of her blood.

"Gods, what is it with you people and your bullshit drama!?" came a groan from the crowd. They turned and out stomped the Hoshidian with the anger issue. Leo was pretty certain his name was Shiro but it could have just as easily been Shirley.

"Listen, this is really simple, if Corrin were possessed she would have gone psycho and killed us by now so we're good," Shiro explained, dusting his hands off with confidence befitting a king.

"Yeah!" the dragon boy agreed, peeking out from behind Corrin. "Mama would never hurt anyone!"

Murmurs of agreement and dissent rumbled until the blonde boy that would someday be his nephew came forward. Despite the chaos, Leo nearly groaned at the thought of another grudge match. Couldn't they hate each other in silence like normal people?

Instead, Siegbert only said, "Shiro's right."

"Wow! I must've hit you harder than I thought!" Shiro exclaimed and Siegbert muttered something under his breath, gaining a laugh from Shiro in response. Kana ran to his brother's side and crushed him in a hug. Leo's eyes nearly rolled out of his head.

"A charming display," Gunter commented drily, "But the opinions of two boys do not serve as proof."

Then, he unsheathed a dagger from his belt. Those nearest to him drew their own weapons, fearing attack, but the veteran knight raised his empty hand in mock surrender. A flick of his wrist and then the dagger was at Corrin's feet. Its clean blade grinned up at her, thirsty for her blood.

"I beg you to prove me wrong," Gunter said

Corrin bent to retrieve it and then brought it to her palm. There was a great still as her hesitant fingers held the trembling blade against her skin and Leo wondered, _Has Anankos stolen her will to speak? Or is it her own doubt keeping her silent?_

There was an utterance of a question, Leo wasn't sure from who, and then Corrin slashed the blade across her palm, sawing through the sinewy flesh. When the deed was done, the dagger fell from her grasp and hit the floor with a hollow clatter.

For reasons he didn't know, either instinctive or protective, her fingers curled around the injury, barring prying eyes from the truth. Then, they folded away, one by one, displaying the wound in the open air.

At first, because of the angle he stood and the angle she held her hand, Leo could not see her palm nor the blood that dripped off it. But he could see the reactions around her.

Elise shrieked, Camilla's hands flew up to cover her mouth, Kaze slung his arm defensively over his face, Silas' eyes flitted opened and closed, unbelieving, Felicia swooned, Jakob's mouth fell open, Kana began to tremble, Siegbert's brow darkened to rival the storm clouds overhead, Shiro mouthed a curse but couldn't give it voice, Azura's hand flew to her amulet, and Xander, unflinching, unflappable Xander, stumbled back.

"You see!? This proves it!" Gunter shouted.

Leo's heart thudded in a hollow chest and visions of that night in the woods, a night which seemed decades ago, when he'd handed down Corrin's death sentence flooded his eyes. Her stricken face, moonlight glowing between the fractures in her expression, and her lips moving in near silence, _Promise me you'll be the one to do it. Promise me you'll be the one to end it._

And he shouldn't have promised anything, should have kept his damn mouth shut, because it wouldn't be that simple, because it wouldn't be some noble sacrifice like she believed, because now, she turned to face him, saying nothing, and held her hand up for him to see, a silent admission of irredeemable sin.

Blood covered her palm and streaked down her wrist. It was a murky sort of color, red on its way to becoming black but not quite black yet. When his mind processed the significance, his chest heaved. It didn't prove she was possessed, only that Anankos was in her bloodstream. It didn't prove anything new but she didn't know that, _they_ didn't know that.

"She's not possessed," Leo muttered but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear besides Odin and Niles.

"Strike her down before she can kill us all!"

Nobody moved. Least of all Leo. He could only stare at Corrin, trying to find the words to restore the spirit she'd relinquished, and she stared back at him, waiting for him to take her life.

"If none of you will do the deed then I have no other choice!" Gunter cried, wrenching an axe from the nearest soldier. He swung it at Corrin with such force that the air rippled and the edge of it became a gleaming blur, arcing towards the center of Corrin's spine. The others moved but their actions were slurred with doubt; they were too slow.

The incantation came without thought, Brynhildr falling open to unconsciousness whims, and he raised his hand, index and middle finger flexed. Whether she realized Gunter had swung at her or not, Corrin didn't move. She only closed her eyes.

Brynhildr erupted, arcing out of the ground to obliterate the head of the axe with startling precision. It struck so quickly that Gunter carried through with the attack, twisting his body in such a way that would have cleaved Corrin's chest apart had he not been so unexpectedly disarmed.

When his swing fell through and his hands laid unbloodied, Gunter's expression twisted and his head jerked towards the crowd, towards Leo. The mass followed his stare and soon Leo was met with dozens of blinking eyes. Under the pressure of so much attention, he slipped into the only personality that he'd even been comfortable donning; haughty condescension.

"Oh please, you all cannot truly be this dense," he drawled and they glared. He came forward, retainers in tow, and the crowd parted around him. At the sight of the wary expressions, Odin trilled, "The darkness is strong in you once again Lord Leo!"

"Yes, it's amazing what clarity witnessing an attempted murder brings," Leo drawled. Though he wore a bold expression, he knew his body gave him away. His skin was coated in a sheen of sweat and the undersides of his eyes were heavy with exhaustion.

As he came to her side, Corrin swooned, mentally exhausted from accepting death so readily and not receiving it. He steadied her and she grabbed at his hand with her bloody one. When she took it back, even through he wore gauntlets, his fingers felt viscous.

"That was a cruel trick to play, old man," Leo said as the knight's face ran white with rage.

"Insolent brat!" Gunter shouted, throwing the remains of the axe aside. "You've doomed us all to a miserable death!"

"I've saved us from a miserable death!" Leo scoffed and he heard rumblings of, _"What the hell is going on?"_

Leo's mouth pulled to the side and he turned to the gathered masses. Immediately, he found Camilla's eyes boring through him but they were lacking malice. Regardless, he chose to focus past her, lest the sight of her face make him lose his nerve.

"Corrin's not possessed! If she were, her blood would be completely black!" Leo explained. A question of _why_ sprung from Hinoka and Leo faltered. Azura took up for him.

"Anankos tried to possess Corrin, but he didn't succeed," she lied and Leo supposed it was only a half-lie.

"So Corrin's fine, right?" Elise asked, face scrunched in great consternation. Azura nodded and Leo said, "She's fine. Right, Corrin?"

Her silver head bounced once in confirmation but her stare was eons removed from them. The color still had yet to return to her face.

"So then why did Gunter say all that mean stuff?" Elise questioned.

"Well Gunter, why did you?"

The veteran knight looked at Leo with such disgust that it pinched his face inordinately tight and displayed unrestrained venom.

"You believe this child over the proof I've given to you!?" Gunter shouted to the group. "Her blood is corrupted! Whether fully or not is only a matter of time! Anankos _will_ take her and she _will_ kill us!"

"No," Corrin said. Her voice was tiny, enveloped by the expanse above and hushed by the pouring rain. Leo stared at her, debating whether he should ask her to speak up or not, when she bellowed, "NO!"

"Anankos _won't_ take me because I've fought him too damned hard to be his puppet!" she insisted. "I'll kill myself before I kill any of you!"

"We cannot lose trust in each other!" she cried, fingers curling at her sides. Turbid blood dripped off her curled fist, keeping in rhythm with the storm above them.

But even this vehement speech did little to sway them past their doubts.

 _She's kept too many secrets,_ Leo thought, noticing the bristling of _"We don't trust_ _ **you**_ _"_ all around her.

Leo looked to his brother, expecting a furrowed brow and an inscrutable expression, and saw a man on the verge of losing control. The hand that didn't hold Siegfried flexed open and shut.

"How can you trust this woman?" Gunter shouted, surging forward and yanking Corrin towards him.

As Gunter twisted Corrin's arm and forced open her fingers to display the discolored wound once more, a shiver broke across Leo's spine. In his unprecedented cruelty, Gunter resembled his father.

Corrin pulled free of his grip and retreated to Xander's side, stinging Leo's pride.

When no soldier lashed out at Corrin, Gunter cried, "Do you not see the taint as I do!?"

Niles snickered. It infuriated Gunter. His face morphed into pure, unadulterated rage and then Leo was certain.

As Elise healed Corrin's palm, Leo called to Gunter, "For a man so concerned with blood, you haven't shown us yours."

"What are you talking about?" Gunter demanded, glaring.

"I'd like to add a new theory into this chaos," Leo drawled. "You, Gunter, are the one who is possessed and all these asinine accusations are to turn us on each other."

"But all the blood?" Xander questioned.

"Easy," Leo responded. "It's not his."

Gunter growled and Leo turned to him, finger tapping an unsteady rhythm against his cheek, and he hummed, "Tell me, am I on to something?"

When Gunter only glowered, Leo sighed and rounded on his sister.

"Elise, when you healed him, did you notice anything strange?" Leo questioned.

Elise's lip trembled and she wailed, "No! I was too busy trying to fix him!"

"But Sakura did," Takumi said, stepping out from the assembled Hoshidians. "Sakura tried to warn us but she was attacked!"

This, it seemed, was enough proof for Kana. The dragon boy screamed, and his form began to blur and swell but Corrin swung at him. As her hand disappeared in the corona of searing energy, the boy shouted in alarm and ceased his transformation. When the light had died away, Corrin had a firm grip on the dragonstone hanging from his neck. Her knuckles strained against the top of her skin, threatening to burst through.

Following the boy's lead and ignoring Corrin's opposition, Xander drew Siegfried and levelled it against Gunter's throat. Leo's hair shifted from the malice radiating off the divine blade.

"Stand down!" Corrin screamed, "This doesn't prove anything!"

"Corrin, you're far too trusting," Xander snapped and she whirled on him, yelling, "You can't just execute him!"

While Corrin grappled with his brother, Leo could not help but to feel a rush of fondness at her fury. Even though she was being absolutely ridiculous and acting out of an inability to accept the truth, she was so very alive in her rage that she hadn't been moments before.

 _There's the Corrin I would die for,_ he thought, feeling more than a little sentimental, and then, _Gods, I really am crazy._

In his grasp, Brynhildr began to burn, smoldering his skin through inches of steel plating. As it grew hotter, a deep purple shimmer spread across its binding, illuminating his face in incandescent light, and it was invigorating. Before it could blind him, he looked out, momentarily terrified by the sudden rush of power, and saw Corrin brandishing Yato before her. It blazed in a halo of gold light.

The heat crept off the pages of Brynhildr into his flesh and discharged along his spine, blossoming across his body and drawing a heavy sweat from his brow. It wasn't a painful burn, far from it, but it was immense, overtaking every aspect of his being. As his own thoughts were devoured by the fire, a voice outside his own called his name. It was a question at first and then a hum of acknowledgment, acceptance. When he felt that he could take no more, the heat left him.

Then, the sound of the rain, the heaving of his chest, the smell of death and ruin, the cracked leather of Brynhildr, rushed his senses and grounded him in the present.

The tips of his fingers crackled, newfound energy coursing through his blood. He grinned, unable to contain the rush within. His head lolled and he caught sight of Corrin running her fingers across the flat of Yato, eyes wide. Before he could notice why, Camilla caught him by surprise, grabbing him by the front of the collar and demanding, "What did you do to Corrin!?"

"I didn't do anything!" Leo spat, the euphoria vanishing as his sister's irate face bobbed in his view.

"First Xander, now Corrin!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" she shrieked, jostling him. He jerked back and broke Camilla's grip. He staggered back, raising an arm in self-defense, and Camilla snarled at him, wrath simmering on her quirked lips.

His sister came at him again but Corrin leapt in her path, shouting, "Gods Camilla! I'm fine!"

"But y-you were on fire!"

Leo scoffed and rolled his eyes. Camilla started at him again and Corrin held out her arm, strong arming his sister into staying put.

"The Rainbow Sage spoke of a connection between the divine weapons," Corrin hurriedly explained between grunts as Camilla surged against her. "He told me that Yato can draw upon the power of each to defeat Anankos."

Camilla had calmed and Corrin brought out Yato. Leo's memory on the make of the blade was lacking but he knew the edge hadn't been colored purple. The hilt too, looked different, but he wasn't certain.

It seemed a sibling of Xander's Siegfried which had been removed from Gunter's neck in favor of two lances poking into his chest. His brother now lingered beside Corrin but his stare was on Gunter.

Corrin caught Leo's eye and announced, "Its called the Grim Yato."

Leo nodded and averted his gaze, feeling exposed. Corrin sheathed the Grim Yato. Niles snorted.

"Congrats, it's a sword!"

Leo tried to sigh his blush away but it wouldn't leave. Niles began to laugh, high and full, and then he wasn't the only one laughing. A new voice, low and guttural, sounded, devouring Niles' mirth.

In a burst of motion, Gunter stole the lance of one solider and used it to stab the other, laughing the whole time. Despite the dire implications, Leo felt a rush of satisfaction at having been right.

Gunter turned and walked to the throne, draping himself across it. They let him, too uncertain to do much else. Lounging there, Gunter's form began to burn with sinister magic. Purple flames licked his arms and deepened the creases in his face.

"Last I counted, there are three divine weapons in this room," Gunter said, lazily brandishing four fingers. "Yet only one reacted with the Yato."

Leo opened his mouth to curse his brother's failings but Shiro beat him to it, lamenting, "Gods, we're all gonna die because of your fuckin' trust issues!?"

"It's quite sad really," Gunter sighed, flattening his hand level with the ground. A tendril shout from the ground beneath it with blinding speed and Leo could only watch as it caught Corrin around the waist. From the corner of his eye, he saw his brother lunge for her but she lurched out of reach. Then she was sailing across the room, coming to a sudden, ungraceful stop. The tendril retracted back into the floor, depositing her at Gunter's feet on crumpled hand and knee.

Leo rushed forward, accompanied by the full might of the army, but skidded to a halt as the ground before him caved in, creating a gaping chasm. It stretched nearly five feet wide and across the length of the room, completely cutting off any attempts to reach Corrin.

"Dastard!" Ryoma shouted above a swell of indignation.

Lightning forked the sky and the room flashed scalding white. When it had passed, Gunter stood, towering above Corrin as she struggled to breathe, and readied his lance. The army looked to Xander and Ryoma for guidance but they had none to give.

It was Hinoka that shouted for the archers to take aim and the mages to fire but it made little difference. Even Leo's frantic incantation wasn't fast enough to stop the horror.

Before the arrows could loose their arrows, before the mages could ready their tomes, before Leo could summon Brynhildr, Gunter drove the lance into Corrin's back.

* * *

Corrin's world was spiraling and she was drowning in the maelstrom.

Her thoughts were a swell of pain, disembodied by the metal punched through her skin. She could hardly register the screams of her companions. They were hushed by the racking anguish inside her skull. Her hands, loose, bobbing things, turned to her chest, prodding weakly at the staff protruding through it.

 _Fuck,_ she thought in a fever of spotted black. Blood spurted from her mouth, expelled from punctured lungs. It was bitter.

Gunter's gruff voice boomed around her. She couldn't make sense of the words. They didn't seem real.

The lance came out. It hurt even more than going in. There was nothing to stop the blood and guts from spilling out. There was just an empty hole.

The floor charged her and it won. Her head bounced against the tile. More black spots. More blood. Solid black.

"Corrin!"

She opened her eyes. There was nothing to see.

"Corrin!"

Inferno blazed inside her. She wanted to scream. Couldn't. Too much blood in her throat. It tasted awful. Everything hurt.

Then breath. Sight.

Her fingers ached. That was the first thing she noticed. Her fingers ached.

The ache spread, up her arm and into her chest where it became a bundle of raw pangs. She breathed again, liking the feel of it.

 _Where am I?_

There was a horrible noise. It came from beside her. It filled her with dread. The sound didn't stop and she didn't want to look at it. Her memories, foggy as they were, confirmed that she'd never heard the sound continue for so long. Brynhildr was doing something horrible.

 _Brynhildr._ Then with Brynhildr came Leo and with Leo came the Grim Yato and with the Grim Yato came Gunter.

Gunter.

He had stabbed her. It had hurt.

 _Am I dead?_

No. Death would be a luxury.

"Corrin, get up!"

Her hands found the ground without the aide of her eyes. They pushed up. She stared at far off figures. Their faces were blurry.

"Get up!"

She wasn't sure how but her body made the best of it. When she stood, she pitched forward, too dizzy to balance on two feet, but stumbled rather than falling over.

Brynhildr stopped and there came a shout of "Shit!"

She spun and there he was. There were deep gouges across his body and his face but they healed, knit back together by unholy magic. They stared at each other for a moment, her wavering to keep steady and him waiting to regain his full strength, and everything came rushing back.

She liked it better without her thoughts.

Gunter pointed his lance at her and her fingers pulled the Grim Yato from its scabbard. She held it before her, its purple coloring foreign to her yet oddly comforting, and hoped it would be enough to keep him at bay.

Even though he had very nearly killed her, even though he had betrayed her, even though he wasn't him anymore, she hesitated. Battling Sumeragi had been a physical challenge for she had watched him die once already; it was no great feat to do it again.

But Gunter was her protector, her rock. He had been the first to care for her and had been the first to defy Garon for her.

 _I can't raise my blade against the man that raised me,_ she thought.

And then he raked his lance across her shoulder.

In a stupor, her free hand crossed her chest and dipped her fingers into the pooling blood, checking to confirm if reality was truly unfolding the way it was. From the other side of the gap, Kana roared and it was shrilly distorted, a hammer to her eardrums.

 _How can this be happening?_ she thought, weakly deflecting a blow intended for her other shoulder. Gunter's weathered face twisted into a sadistic grin as she stumbled back, barely raising the Grim Yato fast enough to keep his spear from twisting into her chest.

 _Please,_ she begged, doubling back to put a fair amount of distance between them, _Please don't make me do this._

"Damn it Corrin!" Leo shouted from across the gap. "You're going to get killed!"

That scared her. Blood still coated her teeth from her last brush with death. She was in no rush to grapple with it again.

Gunter came at her. Corrin darted back and then darted forward as he staggered. She swung the Grim Yato with all the frightened strength coiled in her body.

The strike caught him high in the chest and, for a second, his armor kept it there. But his armor was a wreak. His armor was useless. And Corrin didn't recoil. The pressure gave way.

The Grim Yato shattered his armor and tore through Gunter's chest. It broke bone. It severed artery. It scored flesh. Its razor edge sliced him from collarbone to hip. Its unforgiving blade emblazoned a weeping slash across his chest. Across his stomach. Across his heart.

It was the cleanest kill Corrin had ever made.

Gunter was dead before he hit the ground. He died the moment the Grim Yato pierced his body. The holy blade purged the infestation within him instantaneously, sent the silent dragon running. The dragon screeched as its essence was torn free. His scream burst the thick windows above and panes of glass poured down with the sheets of rain. It fell around her, on her, but it didn't hurt. The sting of it couldn't overcome the numb filling her being.

Gunter was dead and his body crumpled without Anankos to guide it. His legs twisted beneath him. His lance fell, rolled away. His arms swung, untethered, towards the split in his chest. His head lolled back, away from her. He convulsed. Once in midair. Once on the ground. Then never again.

Gunter was dead and then he was ash. Then his ash was spreading like ink on the rain-slick floor. It spread and spread and then it was too separate to be together. Corrin watched him disappear. Her body was tense with unspent energy. Then it wasn't.

Gunter was dead and there was no goodbye. She could not thank him for caring for her. She could not tell him she loved him. She could not beg for his forgiveness. She could not know his dying wishes. She could not know if he blamed her. She could do nothing. Nothing.

Gunter was dead and Corrin was broke. Her legs buckled and then gave up. She fell to her knees in the wet. She retched, bile scorching her throat, and the Grim Yato clattered from her grasp, practically soundless in her agony. She brought her hands to her mouth but couldn't touch her fingers to her lips. Black blood coated her hands, her face, her heart.

Gunter was dead but no tears came. Her face grew wet from the rain pouring in from the broken skylights. It pressed her hair flat, pressed it heavy against her skull. She wanted to tie it up, pull it back, cut it off. She wanted it free from her face but it clung.

Gunter was. Dead.

The rain seeped into the open wound on her shoulder, reminding her that she was still alive. And being alive meant she had to get up. Had to move forward. The world kept moving, no matter who lay dead at its feet.

There came a rumbling from underground and it stabbed at her ears. Nobody else could hear it, she knew. Nobody except the children that weren't hers.

The wall before her fell in a flurry of plaster and stone. It lay in a massive pile at her feet, revealing a dark passageway. It was far from inviting.

"Corrin!"

She didn't want to turn to them but knew she must. Stiff fingers plucked the Grim Yato from the ground and brandished it with little ceremony. Her feet brought her to the edge of the chasm but her eyes refused to move from the plummeting depths.

"Corrin?"

She knelt at the edge, unable to stand any longer, and looked up at them, wondering, _What do I look like to them?_

She imagined herself from their eyes, silver hair streaked with blood and plaster pressed flat against her face, her mouth sallow, her skin grotesque.

She'd been told she was beautiful but she'd never believed it. Her pointed ears and odd coloration made her an interesting sight but beneath that, what was she? What did she have?

She was not the idealistic girl that had set out but she wasn't the jaded woman she'd become either. She was something different now. She felt different.

"There's a network of subterranean tunnels far beneath Gyges," she said to them. Her shoulder hurt and she brought her hand over it to block the stinging air.

"Go into the hall and follow the corridor left. You'll find your way."

Her words were for them all but her stare was for Siegbert. He was the easiest to look at. He seemed to have the least expectations for her.

She couldn't look to Xander at all. He had too many questions. They went unanswered.

There were many things she wanted to say but she kept it short, knowing there was no point in prolonging the inevitable.

"I love you," she said and it hurt to say it. To him. To any of them. To all of them.

But it wasn't goodbye. She'd see them again. Anankos wasn't through with her, with any of them, yet.

She turned and felt their shouts on her back but didn't turn to face them again.

There would be no going back. Not over the gap and not after this.

Forward, she had to move forward.

So move forward she did.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack and boy has this chapter been kicking my ass. What you read was draft #9 because I simply could not get this damn thing working the way I wanted. But hey, I figured it out! And I'm pretty proud of it! Hope it makes the wait worthwhile!  
So Gunter, huh? I wanted his betrayal to be at least a little emotional compared to in-game where the reveal is not a surprise at all (I mean, you can't even support him in Revelation so wtf?) and where Corrin just goes "But I believe in you!" and everything works out fine and they all hold hands and sing happy songs and defeat Anankos through the power of love! Don't get me wrong, I love cheesy. I love happy. I love feel good. But that was just a bit too much, ya know?  
Also, I hate that freaking mask thing and I could not make myself write it, especially when it had nothing to do with the direction I've taken this piece.  
I cannot believe I have been working on this story for a full year. It somehow feels like I just started writing it yesterday and that I've been writing it forever. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined the wonderful reception it has received and all the twists and turns it has taken me on. Thank you to all you beautiful people for taking the time to read this! Y'all mean the world to me!**

 **GimmeTehMudkipz: Thank you! I've tried to create something as realistic (as realistic as Fire Emblem can be) and wholly emotional so it is very uplifting to hear that I've been successful!**

 **Thank you! One of my complaints with the series and the fanfiction it has spawned is the lack of inter-connectivity among the characters that isn't plot based. The Nohrians & the Hoshidians adore Corrin instantaneously and absolutely but I don't think we ever get a really good reason (especially for the Hoshidians) why, beyond the convenience to the plot. I just really wanted to contribute something to fill that gap. **

**I hope I don't disappoint! Thank you so much for your review! It really made my day and made me think why I want to see this through!**

 **Numinous-Alqua: Haha, I should really just rename this fic Fire Emblem Family Feud. I'm so glad you enjoyed! The crowd loves any drama, especially drama that draws blood lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Darkwolf259: Xander needs several chill pills. So does Siegbert. And everyone. Everyone just needs a chill pill lol**

 **Basically, yeah. She thought he had one and wasn't happy both because she thought he had one and because she thought he lied to her about it.**

 **It wasn't soon but I did update! I hope you enjoyed!**


	32. Anankos

**The beginning of the end.**

* * *

It was dark and it was cold and there was someone holding his dragonstone. He could see pale fingers holding it aloft and wrapping tight around its smooth surface but they weren't his. His legs moved methodically beneath him. Right after left. Faster and faster. He could see himself running, could watch the ground blurring beneath him, could feel the dusty floor thrum underfoot, but it wasn't him. He was floating somewhere above, watching but not comprehending. Sounds flitted past his head but they were underwater sounds, goopy and long and unrecognizable. He could only pick out the deep, harsh sounds of his brother's voice. He wasn't sure what he was saying. He wasn't sure of anything.

His feet slowed. Then, his arm, limp and formless, was tugged forward, pulled by unforeseen hands. He stumbled, careening towards the wall, and then Kana was back, sprinting alongside his brother in the dark.

Flashes of memory shot through his brain but they were hazy and sticky like dreams he had when he got really sick. He got enough from them to know that they were deep underground, running aimlessly—

But no. Not aimlessly.

 _Mama…_

There was something he was forgetting to think, something hidden behind a wall of hurt and confusion.

"Keep up!" Siegbert shouted, wide fingers digging into Kana's forearm. Kana did his best but his chest stung and his head pounded.

 _I want to go home,_ he thought but the thought caught in his throat and burned.

The tunnel smelled like the crypt buried deep beneath his home, a dry scent of dust and old blood. A cracked skull caught his eye and it became a scary, grinning blur as he flew past. His sweat was ice on his skin.

Up ahead, papa began to yell. Kana listened but couldn't make out the words. Papa's voice turned rumbly and then Kana was slipping again.

He could see himself, silver haired and snot coated, struggling to run, to stay beside Siegbert, and he could see everybody else too, running and running and running. There were fewer of them than he thought there should be.

 _Split in two,_ his subconscious supplied and the thought was hot and heavy. It weighed down his toes. It slowed his stride. Breathing hurt.

He snapped back, staring through his own eyes once more, and then he was stopping. His legs wouldn't move. His hands were weightless. His tongue was heavy. His head rolled. His knees buckled. He hit the ground.

Freed from the pressure of keeping his body moving, Kana's mind wandered. It conjured a dream and played it on the backs of his eyelids.

He was home and the birds were making nests outside his window. He could hear the beating of their wings. He pressed his hands against the glass and stared out over the garden but the trees were empty and the leaves were pale. He turned away.

Then he found himself sitting cross-legged at the foot of papa's throne, staring intently at papa's knees. The dark light gleaming off papa's greaves captivated him. He tried to find his reflection within them but there were only shadows where his face should have been.

There came a shrill giggle from behind him and a chill embedded itself in his spine. He didn't want to see, didn't want to look, but his head turned anyway. All the way at the bottom of the steps, Soleil twirled and spun across the dark tile. Her arms were outstretched before her, wrists dangling and shifting in constant motion. Her hair was a flowing tail off the back of her head, bouncing each time she jerked her chin in a new direction.

When she caught him staring, she stopped, letting her arms fall to her sides and her feet come to rest. With slow grace, she stuck her tongue out and wiggled her fingers at him. There were two black holes where her eyes should have been.

Kana scrambled back, lunging for the safety of papa's presence, but his back hit solid stone. He turned and found the throne empty.

Then he was teetering on the edge of Siegbert's bed, admiring the drop to the ground; he was so high up. Had Siegbert's bed always been so tall? The room around him was dark and in the darkness his brother paced, the only source of light in the darkness.

As he went back and forth, from one end of the darkness to the other, Siegbert mumbled the names of all the major Nohrian holdings in alphabetical order. Then, in reverse alphabetical order. After he'd finished those, he listed every sovereign, ticking them off on his fingers as he went, starting with papa and then all the way back to the beginning. Hundreds of names dropped from his lips until they became a hum of solid noise, a single, endless recitation.

Leaning forwards, Kana could no longer see the floor. It vaulted down into blackness and he was scared to jump. He curled his legs beneath him, safe atop Siegbert's bed, but he looked down and saw that he wasn't on Siegbert's bed at all. The quilt beneath him was no longer the dark brown of Siegbert's blankets but the color of spilt wine.

When he turned his head, Kana saw not Siegbert but papa patrolling the darkness, muttering names and dates. His delivery was faster than Siegbert's had been, no uncertainty in who came after King Leon IX or what town lay to the north of Mount Garou, but the sound of it was emptier, less passionate.

Papa's words came faster and faster until they tore at Kana's eardrums with sharp teeth. He forced his hands over his ears, squeezing his skull to the point of cracking, and then papa was gone. A hollow silence consumed the space where he had stood, swallowing the air and darkening the void.

And then it began to rain.

It rained silver and the droplets were flashing gems in the darkness. None of them touched Kana, falling everywhere that he was not, and for that he was glad. He was wet already, wet and cold.

Bitter sweat stung at his nose and the smell coaxed him out of the haze of his dream world. As the walls of his fantasy melted away, Kana came to slowly, aware of very little and then more. As consciousness spread, his body began to throb in slow, agonizing pulses.

He bounced, up and down, and his immediate thought was that he had found his way to sea. When there came no tang of salt air to sting his nose, he dismissed the thought and opened his eyes.

Blurry at first, his sight gradually restored itself to present him with a grainy view of his knees. It took him a moment to identify them as his own, unaccustomed to seeing them encased in leather armor, but, when he managed, his brain grew hot. He couldn't quite determine the orientation of his body. He was bent in half, he knew, but, overheated and overworked, the only other thing it managed to tell him that he was held aloft. A moment of contemplation and then he could feel arms digging into the backs of his knees and against the curve of his back. When he tried to lift his head, he found it was being held flat by heavy prongs, forcing the side of his face into a hard, unrelenting surface.

Trying to crane his head upwards resulted in his head forced harder into the surface, casting black across his vision. Thoroughly trapped, terror exploded in Kana's chest and bound his mouth wordless.

 _I'll never be home again,_ Kana thought, _I'll never see Siegbert again or mama—_

Hidden memories spilled into his thoughts, filling him with fright beyond comprehension. They were sharp, pointed things that poked holes in his stomach and popped his lungs in a single swell of instantaneous recollection. To free himself of the torment, he willed his limbs to swing and his body to writhe but the crazed motions did nothing to dislodge the image of mama, impaled and soundless, from his mind. It stayed there until it fractured and pressed against the underside of his skin, white hot and begging to be expelled and forgotten. The dragonstone around his neck blazed and he lost himself within it.

There was little thought as his body dissolved and none at all when it reformed. There was only the visceral sensation of being unmade. Then came the splitting pain as his senses burst apart. Frantic heartbeats surrounding him broke the sound of his instincts. Sweat, blood, and acrid fear thickened his blood. Heavy, ancient air suffocated him. He was nothing but he was everything else.

In that everything, he sensed something beyond him, beyond them, twisted dark and foul. It lay in wait and Kana knew it waited for them, for him, to gobble them whole.

He recoiled from it and dashed his head against the ceiling. A downpour of dirt and grime loosed around him. The heartbeats were muffled by shrieks. Panic jerked his legs. He slammed into one wall. Then the other. The world shook around him. He didn't understand and he was terrified of the thing ahead.

 _"Kana!"_

Kana. His name.

 _"You have to calm down!"_

Siegbert. His brother.

Kana searched for him, found him beneath the scent of covenant and pride. Siegbert came closer. The steady sound of his footsteps dug into the forefront of Kana's mind. Hands pressed against the base of his chest but they didn't scare him.

 _"You're safe Kana."_

Siegbert lied. But it was okay. Kana was numb to everything once more.

He drew the dragon into himself and then he was on bended knee, staring up at his brother through wide eyes. Siegbert extended his hand with a weak smile. Kana took it and stood to a silence of baited breath.

"Are you alright?" Siegbert asked. Kana's head swung from side to side emotionlessly; he was anything but alright.

Then, he was soaring up, hoisted aloft by the undersides of his arms, to a coo of, "Oh goodness, you poor thing!"

As Kana found himself forcefully nestled against studded armor, Auntie Camilla shouted, "Brother, I _told_ you not to hold him like that! You scared him out of his wits!"

Siegbert came to her side and reached his hand up for Kana to take. When he had, Siegbert asked, "Can you walk?"

Before he could answer, Auntie Camilla whirled on his brother, tearing their hands apart. Kana's vision spun as she did and he pressed his forehead against the edge of her armored shoulder.

"Even if he can, he's not!" she cried. "Shame on you for even asking!"

Siegbert said nothing in protest, only came to hover beside Kana without looking at him. Kana wished he would. Then he could show him that it wasn't his fault.

"If the boy's fine then we need to press on," papa announced. He was close by but Kana couldn't see him. He could only see the back of the group and papa wouldn't be anywhere but the front.

As they began to move, Auntie Camilla whispered, "You should have seen his face when you started to transform in his arms. It was priceless!"

Kana couldn't understand what she was talking about, his memory had fallen to ruin, but he saw Siegbert smile a liitle at her words and that made him smile too. He reached for his brother, then thought better of it and allowed himself to be coddled by Auntie Camilla.

Shifting so that he clung to her side, he looped his arms around her neck and dug his face against her armored shoulder. She moved her arms so that they better supported his weight and rested her hand against his back. The feel of it soothed his ravaged nerves.

He tried to speak, tried to tell her about the thing in the dark but he couldn't. All he could do was curl tighter against her until he had molded himself into a perfect inverse of her form. She shifted, bringing her arms higher around him, and whispered into his ear, "Everything will be alright darling."

But it wouldn't be.

* * *

Wandering the lightless, subterranean tunnels of Gyges, Corrin's eyes made imaginings of the blurry surroundings. A disfigured shadow ahead took the form of snarling wolf, a protuberance from the ground was a gnarled hand poised to drag her to hell, a curling plume of dust became a manifestation of evil waiting to suffocate her in hate and blood.

But what felt like forever had passed and there had been nothing to attack her, only dirt and dust and roots.

As she trudged forward, there was only the harsh, slithering glow from the Grim Yato to light her path. It pulsed in metered bursts, dimming in the moments she needed her sight the most and burning too bright when she needed her wits about her.

Her cognition had returned and it was everything but a blessing. It was easier not to know, not to understand. Tight fingers held fast to her ruined shoulder but the blood had since run cold.

She didn't understand but she knew that Anankos wanted, no, _needed_ her. He thrived in tormenting her, in using her emotions as a play thing, but their connection ran deeper than predator and prey. Since Gunter, and _oh,_ how the memory of Gunter made her blood thick and her legs quake, but since Gunter, since she had shorn him free of Gunter, Anankos' presence had intensified in her. When she closed her eyes, she could hear dark mutterings from the black of her mind. They were evil, wriggling things that spoke a language of hate and ruin, a language founded by horrible wrongs and miserable anguish, and Corrin understood them.

In the moments when the Grim Yato's glow dimmed into nothingness, she thought of plunging its subdued blade between the slants in her armor, but, when the air around her simmered with a purple glow once more, ideations of death were banished to the edges of her being.

Except this time.

As the Grim Yato began to luminesce, the divine blade found its way to the hollow of her throat, leveraged against the exposed flesh by a shaking hand. A modicum of pressure and a twisted wrist would rupture her jugular and coat the walls with murky blood.

 _"Suicide is not a luxury you can afford."_

Corrin's spine rocketed straight and her arm bolted out, brandishing the Grim Yato before her. Her eyes swept the tunnel and found nothing out of place but her skin continued to crawl beneath an unseen gaze. Her sword arm began to shake and the shadows stretched and crumbled around her.

"Show yourself!" she demanded as her free hand wrapped around her dragonstone, brandishing it in similar manner to the Grim Yato. It surged with power in her grasp and light spilled from the spaces between her fingers.

Before she could shout again, a white light blossomed from the ground not five feet ahead of her. She fell back while the loose dirt beneath her began to jump and vibrate. The light intensified into a blinding, strobing burst and then it faded.

Mikoto stood before her but it wasn't Mikoto. It was the spirit from the chamber that wore her mother's face.

 _"There's less of you now,"_ the Mikoto-thing said. It spoke within her head as it had the first time but its voice was no longer a copy of her mother's. It was someone, some _thing_ else entirely. It always had been but she was no longer naïve enough to ignore the danger. Gunter had burned that out of her.

"Show me your true form," Corrin commanded. "I won't talk to a shade."

 _"I'm not a shade,"_ it said but its form began to shiver until it wore a new face. This one was spry with wide set eyes and a hearty smattering of freckles. Its petulant lips twisted into a gentle smile and Corrin stumbled away. The name wouldn't come but the visage was familiar; another ghost that plagued her conscience.

 _"We have both been played for fools,"_ the thing said and Corrin's pulse quieted. Its voice was the same as it had been, lacking the distinctive Chevois twang that the form required. It had only put on another mask. Her fingers grew bloodless as her grip on the Grim Yato turned to stone.

"What are you!?" Corrin shouted, "Another of Anankos' tricks?"

It reached out to her with a sun-worn hand and then she could feel it plying at her thoughts, imparting gentleness and ease. It had calmed her once before, when she'd been too shocked by her mother's face to resist, but now she threw it out, locking her mind behind a miasma of distrust and ill intent.

As it stumbled back from the force of her rejection, there came a seething, twisting anger that burst throughout her chest and stole her breath. There was the briefest of whispers from the back of her skull, mutterings that weren't hers, and then it was gone.

 _"We're running out of time,"_ the thing said, staring at her through false eyes. Then it began to change again.

Its broad Chevois features sharpened, its tufted hair grew long, and its eyes turned hard. Vague recognition tightened Corrin's stomach as the thing stood cloaked in its new form and the name, taboo and illicit, came to her in a hush of expelled air, crawling across her skin and hollowing out her bones.

 _It's a cursed name because she died in a cursed way,_ Leo had whispered once in their youth before refusing to elaborate further. It was the only thing he'd ever kept from her and the only thing she'd never had the strength to learn; she didn't want to know how Xander's mother had died.

 _"I don't mean to frighten you,"_ the thing said, bringing its now immaculate hands to prod at the hard angles forming Katerina's face, _"but I can't control it anymore."_

"Control what?" Corrin questioned, dull nausea clenching her stomach at the

 _"I'm being drawn back. The strain of resisting is breaking my composure."_

Its labyrinthine response, twisting its way around an answer, bred irritation in her skull and then acute anger flashed across her being, twisting a snarl of "Speak plainly!" from her mouth. It passed, just as it had before, but it left a bitter taste on her tongue and a tremor in her fingers.

 _"Forgive me,"_ it said as its form began to unhinge once more, _"My thoughts are not my own any longer. I must be careful in what I reveal."_

Katerina's face began to narrow, drawing slimmer and paler, but before its transformation could be fully realized, hairline cracks began to spread throughout the smooth features, radiating from its nose and out beneath its straw-colored hair. Before her eyes, the flesh between the cracks began to dissolve into a frothy, dripping mess of skin and hair. Its hands flew up to hide the horror but they were victim to the same rot. Fingernails sloughed down the curve of its wrists atop a wave of melting flesh as chunks of hair fell from its malformed head.

Corrin's stomach churned but she didn't look away. Once, when the war had been in its prepubescent stages, she had happened upon a molting snake in the woods and this was something of the same. Except the end result wasn't a snake in a new coat; it was eldritch horror in the shape of a man. And she had seen it once before.

 _"I am sorry you had to bear witness to that,"_ it said but she could barely piece the words together. She was lost in a sunny day nearly two years passed, watching the events unfold as they always did. Her mother. The square. The crowd. The hooded man. The explosion. The crowd, the square, her mother; all dead. The hooded man standing free of it all. The hood falling back to reveal a face with no features, a face that rippled and writhed and pulsed with unspeakable dark magic. The face that stared at her now.

 _You killed my mother!_ threw itself against her tight jaw but the accusation would not form on her lips. All she could manage was a repeated, "You-! You-!"

It answered with a worse truth.

 _"I am Anankos."_

Uncoiled, unbridled hatred curved the Grim Yato through the air but a barrier of solid force kept it from cleaving its target apart. The impact shattered her grip on the divine sword and set her sprawling back, knocking her head against the wall. Her vision spun and there came a sudden screeching at the base of her skull, drowning her thoughts in blazing hot torment. Agonized, she slammed the heels of her hands against her temples, willing the sound to cease. When it had softened to a gnawing murmur, her mind hastened to reorganize her cognition but her thoughts were leaden, uncertain things, torn asunder by the sudden invasion.

 _"Child, please,"_ Anankos begged, translucent chest heaving. _"I don't have the strength to battle both of you."_

She didn't answer as she steadied herself against the tunnel wall. The world before her undulated and turned in her unsteady gaze. Against her skull, the palms of her hands were slick with sweat.

 _"I am Anankos but not the one you're seeking to destroy. In that, we share a common goal."_

She breathed heavily through her nose, staring at it, at Anankos, through strands of sweaty, dripping hair.

 _"I am an extension of Anankos, a phantom limb of rationality and compassion that was severed when Anankos' stability began to fail."_

Corrin's blood stirred with retribution and her fingers ached around the Grim Yato. All she needed was a moment of distraction and then she would bury the divine blade in its skull.

In her bloodlust, she didn't take notice of its movements. It raised its hand, fingers splayed, and directed it towards her. A wave of distorted color burst from its palm and enveloped her before she could even blink. Her vision grew blurry with foreign symbols, each peeling away the wrath that clouded her sight. When it was through, her chest was lighter and her thoughts smoother.

 _"You feel his will within, can't you?"_ it asked as the intensity of its form wavered.

Her head nodded automatically, jerking up and down in quick succession, as her eyes grew hot. The tears came, streaking down her face and across her hard-pressed mouth, but they were no relief. They were biting and sharp, a punishment for admitting her fear aloud.

"What do you want from me?" she questioned and it sickened her to hear low and feeble her voice had become.

 _"There is nothing I could want of you—"_

"Then why appear to me now!?" she interrupted with a shout. "Why wear my mother's face and trick me and-!?"

The thing, _no,_ spirit, _Anankos' spirit,_ stared at her sightlessly and she fell silent, losing her momentum.

 _"Know that it was never my intention to betray you. I wore those false faces to keep Anankos from catching wind of my deception,"_ it said by way of apology. Corrin didn't care to hear it. Instead, voice thick, she questioned, "False faces?"

 _"Failed vessels. Anankos cannot bear to look upon them."_

Corrin only had a vague inkling of what a vessel was, let alone a failed one, but it was enough to dry her tears and stiffen her tongue. It was horror, or rather an inability to accept it, that curved Corrin's tongue to spit, "Bullshit! Anankos is the monster that killed them!"

 _"Even monsters feel guilt,"_ it said and it was the first thing she believed.

It waited for her to speak again but she had nothing to say. All she really wanted was to sleep.

 _"Anankos will take you, child,"_ it said.

"He won't," she protested but she didn't even manage to convince herself.

 _"He will and you won't fail him. Every pain, every trial you've endured has been by his hand. **Everything** has been to bring you closer to this fate."_

Corrin couldn't speak. Every word it said had caught her in the center of her chest, locking her throat and plugging her airflow. Finally, she had an answer, an explanation to the misery she'd been through, but there was no relief nor a great epiphany for escaping Anankos' web. All she could do was question, "Why me?"

Anankos' spirit made a motion with its shoulders and a deflated hissing sort of noise that was almost like sighing but more like a concession of defeat.

 _"Millennia of planning and scheming rests behind your conception, planning and scheming that went unknown to every soul but Anankos until now."_

Questions of how and why dissolved on her tongue. They didn't matter now, maybe they never really had. Anankos' hissings were back, pushing against the backs of her eyes, making her see through a haze of reds, but they were quieter now; he had made his point. A question, with the lilt of child, broke free of her clenched teeth and wobbled past her lips.

"Will it hurt?"

 _"Yes. It will shatter your will and eradicate your being. Pieces of you will be strewn throughout your body but you will never die. You will forever know the fate that befell you and forever feel the pain of its fruition. You will be trapped in an eternal state of death without sanity or comfort. If Anankos is purged from this world then you will be purged with him. Your soul will be forever his."_

A wet, headlong groan rumbled from the back of her throat as its words rang true within the dusk of her thoughts. Everything it said resonated in truth and ancient promise.

Throughout the duration of their interaction, Anankos' spirit had not moved from its position on the other side of the tunnel but now it moved, shifting through the air so that one moment it stood across from her and the next it stood directly in front of her. It raised its hands to her and, though she flinched away, touched them to her face.

At first, she could feel nothing but a phantom pressure against her cheeks. Then, a chill spread throughout her body, easing the coiled muscles and coaxing her blood to sing.

She couldn't recall the last time she'd felt so relaxed. The mansion by the beach seemed ages ago and the fortress even farther in the past than that.

 _When was the last time I slept the whole night through?_ she wondered but had no answer. Her body was too exhausted to ache. It only throbbed every once in awhile to remind her that it was still there.

 _"I can ease your suffering,"_ Anankos' spirit said. _"If you seal my power first, what little I have left, before Anankos draws me back then you can lock yourself away into an endless dream rather than an endless death."_

"Why are you doing this?"

 _"I offer myself to you as penance for my sins."_

Corrin didn't ask after its meaning. She didn't care about what guilt it harbored. Instead, she asked, "My family, the ones that came with me, what happens to them when Anankos takes me?"

Its hands left her face and what had once been cold now flared with intense heat. The sweat that had chilled on her skin liquified and ran across her lips, tasting of acrid fear. It didn't have to say anything; she knew Anankos would kill them, would use _her_ to kill them.

 _But why hasn't he already?_ She thought and then she demanded of Anankos' spirit, "He's waiting for something, isn't he? If it was truly hopeless then he would have taken me already but he hasn't. So what is it?" she demanded but the spirit would not answer. It only stared at her, through her, and she knew that she was right.

In her grip, the Grim Yato suddenly seemed more menacing, worthier of killing a god.

 _I just need the power of the other divine weapons,_ she thought, _I just need them to trust me._

"Lead me to the others," she commanded, standing free of the wall. Her feet were unsteady beneath her but she did not fall.

 _"Let it be away from prying eyes,"_ it said as she brushed past it. _"Don't subject yourself to an audience."_

There was a stirring, watery hope in her chest that caused her to ignore its bidding and led her farther into the dark. Amidst the turmoil of Anankos' influence, the beginnings of a plan began to knit together. When the spirit didn't move, she called to it with a false promise.

"Once I know that they're safe, I'll do whatever you want!"

 _"They'll never be safe,"_ it muttered in return, barely loud enough for her to hear.

But it drifted past and bid her to follow.

* * *

It was only a short time after Kana's bout of hysteria that they came across the lived-in-place.

The lived-in-place was first a small room off shooting from the tunnels they wandered and then every adjoining chamber after it. There was no formal furniture or décor of any sort and there wasn't a soul in sight. Threadbare blankets and scraps of food were strewn across the floor while unreadable, regimented lines adorned the walls and ceiling.

"It looks _lived_ in," Charlotte had scowled immediately upon entering and, from Camilla's hip, Kana had muttered, "Lived-in-place."

The name stuck simply because Leo could think of none better.

As they passed from room to room, farther and farther from the tunnels, the boy's voice, thin and trembling, murmuring _"Lived-in-place"_ churned fast between his ears alongside a thought of _A lived-in-place with no people to live in it._

In his youth, his mother had once sought to punish his insolence by casting him out into the midnight quarter of Windmire. The abandoned building he had passed the nights in was something like this place but it had sheltered transients and drifters that never stayed once the sun rose. This place couldn't boast the same; there was nowhere else to go.

Judging from the shared gloom on the others' faces, they were all thinking the same thing. None shared their concerns aloud, least of all Leo, and they continued forward through the lived-in-place.

For a long time, there was nothing but the echo of footsteps and the occasional blurb of nervous speech. Even Kana's fainting spell and subsequent bout of hysteria had been largely forgotten, consumed by the strange nature of the place. For Leo, his concerns lay with matters other than a traumatized boy with poor coping mechanisms and, in focusing on them, he was lulled into complacency.

Traveling through the lived-in-place, he put questions of the unpopulated area aside and instead processed Anankos' every move against them, finding stability only in striving to understand their enemy. Though he didn't get anywhere, especially not after questioning Siegbert about the death of the beast and getting the response, _"I'm not from your future"_ he was comforted by the effort he put into it. With so much thought dedicated to overcoming Anankos' evil and not to the gruesome sight he'd borne witness to, he was sure to stumble upon _something!_

The others, he knew, thought little of their plan of attack. They were too disoriented and panicked to muster intelligent thought, clearly evidenced when they all had agreed to separating from the Hoshidians after Corrin had—

He let his mouth fall open, hoping a lungful of stale air would be enough to douse the fetid memory, but then found it would not close. It stayed stubbornly open, gasping for air.

Sweat burned his eyes and stung his nose. His legs were two stone columns beneath him, barely making it off the ground with each stride. Beneath the weight of his battle armor, his shoulders slouched, bending him in half.

He stopped, fearing he would collapse otherwise, and hunched over his knees, wheezing miserably. With each hulking gasp, he lost ground to the solid metal encasing him. It threatened to topple him.

Arms hooked beneath his armpits and hoisted him upright, eliciting grunts from both his retainers as he did so, but he stumbled into them, unable to hold his own weight. They helped to reorient him and he huffed, "Sorcerers don't run."

Neither had a snarky response and this upset him more than if they had. He raised his head despite the strain in his neck to appraise them but found that the whole group had stopped ahead of them. Even in the dim magelight, he could see their pinched brows and deep frowns. His blush didn't show on his scarlet, air-starved face but it nearly gave him heat stroke.

"Keep going!" Leo rasped, "I'll be fine!"

There were murmurs among them as they debated doing as he said but then one voice spoke above them all, full and drawling.

"No," Camilla said. "We'll wait."

He couldn't make her out in the crowd of waxen figures before him, though he searched, so he only nodded and hung his head once more. He didn't question why she had spoken on his behalf; he'd known her long enough to understand that this was the only sort of apology he'd receive.

Sweat dripped from his brow and onto the floor while uneasy conversation sprung up around him. Every voice mingled together until they were all nothing and he could hear his wheezing exhales with stark clarity.

"Lord Leo? Are you alright?"

He swung his head towards the voice and found Felicia looking down at him. Concern colored her soft features and shimmered in her eyes.

For too long, he stared up at her, breathing heavily from his mouth in short, haggard puffs of air, unsure of why she had approached. She shifted under his scrutiny and her care withered into anxiety. Leo blinked and then, realizing his posture resembled something of a horrid goblin, straightened to his full height and stance. Now, staring down at her, he questioned, "What do you want?"

Her expression tightened and then she dropped her chin, breaking eye contact with him, to say, "I wanted to make sure you were alright because I—"

"I'm fine," Leo snapped as a blush warmed his face again. She nodded frantically and then scurried away to the ranks of Corrin's retainers. As he watched her disappear behind Silas' turned back, an arm wrapped around his shoulders with a squeeze and a sarcastic, "Good job, lady killer!"

Scowling, Leo shrugged free of Niles' grasp, making sure to dig the pointed edge of his shoulder into other's wrist. The archer's yelping curse made him smirk but it was short lived. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Azura, standing separate from the amassed crowd. She stood inches from the nearest wall with her fingers hovering just above the rigid marks painted across the stone.

At his approach, her hand fell away to her side. She did not look at him as he came to stand beside her. His gaze turned to the Vallite markings.

It seemed a lyrical language with twisting curves parsed by upright lines that nearly tricked his mind into finding Nohrian letters in the swoops. Truly though, it seemed more of Hoshidian persuasion almost as if Hoshidian kanji had been broken apart, then written side by side and jabbed through with a solid bar. The bar, or rather the breaks in in, denoted where each word stopped and started. Far away, the segments in the bar had been imperceptible but, up close, he could see hundreds of breaks and, consequently, words.

"Can you read this?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I was barely a toddler when Valla fell," she said, "So most of this seems like a jumbled mess to me but a few—"

She pointed to a short one with only two distinct curves and announced, "This one is _nimue_ , which means savior, and this one over here—"

She dragged her fingers along the line of text, stopping at a particularly long word and tracing the curvature fondly.

"This one, _kamui,_ means child."

Again, her finger took flight, drifting off towards recognition, but it fell still upon the proceeding word. It tapped in discordant rhythm as Azura muttered, "This one means god."

Then she withdrew her finger, leaving the word bare for him to see. He squinted at it but it was nothing more than organized scribbles.

"How is it said?" he questioned with a furrowed brow. She raised her finger to it again but then lay her entire hand flush against it, obscuring it completely. When she left his question unanswered, he prompted, "How is it said, Azura?"

Hesitating, her fingers slipped beneath the word, middle finger dissecting it into identical halves. Her head swiveled towards him. Her expression was bright with surprise and, briefly, Leo wondered if she had forgotten he was there. Then, her wild eyes narrowed and she said, "Anankos."

A shiver contorted his spine and he stared at the word. Its curved letters seemed sinister things now but it bore a great elegance to it, being one of few words that boasted any markings above the bar.

"Isn't it funny?" she asked and, at his incredulous expression, clarified, "How they made his name holy. How they worshipped him. How he slaughtered them in their reverence."

Leo had no response and she seemed to know that. Ducking her head, she turned from him and made towards the others. He brought his hand to his face and swiped it back through his hair. His fingers came away damp.

"We need to keep moving," his brother announced. With a groan of collective exhaustion, the group shuttered into motion out of the corridor and into the next.

As Odin and Niles bid him to move, Leo gave one final look to the rigid language, to the Vallite rendition of _Anankos,_ and then followed behind the others.

It wasn't long after that the breathing started.

A hefty, rattling inhale followed by a slow, rasping exhale that echoed in the empty air around him was all it took to knock down the crude wall he'd constructed between his sanity and his fear. Severe cold shot across his nervous system and he prayed for the suffocating heat of overexertion to return and unloose the terror crushing his chest.

The same sounded again, a labored inhale followed by a hissing exhale, and Leo knew that the others had to hear it as well. He saw several stutter-steps and gliding pauses following the first echoing exhale but none stopped.

Even he, very near the point of paralysis from fear, forged onwards. They had stalled long enough, Leo knew, and whatever was breathing in the dark ahead, would find them sooner or later, whether they came to it or it to them.

It was this resignation that carried Leo out of the lived-in-place and into the ossuary.

Ossuaries, Leo had believed, were a purely Nohrian phenomena, dating back to the days of pagan ritual and the dusk dragon. Resting beneath ancient fortress dotting the countryside, they were places shrouded in mysticism and superstition. Most of them lay forgotten and those that were known seldom entertained visitors. Iago was the only person who could stomach them, supposedly gaining wisdom from the moldering bones.

Leo had ventured into more than he carried to remember but they were meek, artless structures compared to the monstrosity of bone he entered now, ignorant to the fact that the rest of the group stood huddled at the entrance, unwilling to enter such a place.

As Leo crossed the threshold, his gut twisted in blunt bewilderment. It was a huge, open space with an impossibly high ceiling for being so far underground. Skeletonized human remains adorned the curved walls in interchanging rows of skulls and bones laid perpendicular so that only the ends were visible. The rows covered the full length of the walls until the ceiling began to curve overhead. From the sheer scope alone, Leo's mind could only supply fervid approximations of thousands upon millions.

There were four entrances, including the one he had entered from, and each was encircled by an arc of skulls. In the center of the ossuary, there was an tall, opulent stone altar that bore Anankos' name alongside scenes detailing the dragon's spoils and conquests.

At his feet, the head of the silent dragon was rendered in mosaic. The rest of its silver body curled around the altar to complete an unbroken circle. Its great bronze-hued maw lay open, devouring its own tail. Great care had been paid to its numerous, massive, ruby eyes which glistened with cleanliness in a way that the rest of it did not.

Leo spun to face the others, starting, "This place is—"

"Grotesque," Xander supplied and Leo scowled. Rather than finish his thought, Leo questioned, "What's the matter, brother? Scared of a few—"

The breathing, which had fallen silent the moment he'd crossed into the ossuary, sounded and Leo, startled, shot backwards, tripped over his own feet, and fell against the edge of the altar. The weight of his armor slamming onto the ancient stone resulted in a deafening crack and then the altar gave way to his weight, depositing him unceremoniously on the floor amid a slab of broken stone and lots of dust.

When the stars had cleared from his vision and the heat of his embarrassment had subsided, he stared into the faces of the twenty-or-so people that had witnessed the most embarrassing blunder of his entire life and desperately pondered how best to save face. Should he stand in a glorious gesture and announce, _Ta-da?_ Or should he begin to laugh raucously and pray that they joined in? Niles, it appeared, had already begun to laugh.

And then he wasn't.

Leo watched his retainer inhale deeply to support another bout of chortling and then deflate entirely. He watched Odin's mouth fall open and his eyes widen beyond believability. He watched Xander's bemused expression grow tight and his hand reach towards him. He watched Camilla nearly drop Kana from her side as she jerked backwards. He watched Felicia fall into a dead faint and, really, this should have been the strongest indicator that something was amiss but Leo didn't truly piece together the fright on his companions' faces until a hand gripped his shoulder and crooned, "Son?"

Leo did not hear himself shriek nor did he feel himself rocket to his feet and zip across the room to hide behind his brother in a single fluid motion but he did so in record time.

As everyone around him readied their weapons, the thing that had grabbed him peeked out from behind the altar. It was a misshapen, hideous thing and Leo felt lightheaded at the thought of it touching him.

"So you've come after all," it said before collapsing to the floor in a heap of skin and metal. Leo's eyes twitched. In his terror, he had failed to register the voice before but now, he was terrified by its familiarity. He wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Father?" Xander called, lowering Siegfried and stepping hesitantly into the ossuary.

"Ay," the thing answered as it struggled to lift itself from the ground and Leo saw that it wasn't truly a thing at all.

Leo had never thought of his father as a handsome man but now he was downright monstrous. Half of his face was dropping and deformed, giving him the look of half formed clay rather than all-powerful King of Nohr. The rest of his body was dwarfed by the grandeur of his armor, looking emaciated and sickly. The hands that poked out from the ends of his gauntlets were more bone than flesh, displaying once the thinnest covering of skin.

The Hoshidians, he knew, had been forced to fight their father but Sumeragi had been dead for years. They had already lost him once so Leo couldn't imagine that it was a challenging thing to do it again. But this; this was cruel.

His brother was in a state of disbelief. Xander stammered and stuttered his way through utterances of confusion before coming to tower above the twisted shell of their father and staring wordlessly down at him.

"How are you here?" Leo questioned in his brother's stead.

He had hoped for his voice to be rich and confident but it was touch more coherent than Xander's. His brother whirled on him, snapping his mouth closed, and then back to their father. At his side, his hand opened and closed at a maddening rate.

"Anankos brought me here," Garon wheezed after finally managing to orient himself upright against what remained of the altar.

"But why? And what has he done to you?" Leo asked.

His words came slow and unsure. His head swam.

 _I'm dreaming,_ he thought as he caught sight of a particularly eerie skull mounted on the wall. _Father's not here. I'm not here._

"He intended for me to prevent your advance," Garon wheezed, resting his deteriorated hands in his lap. "But he grew impatient as— Gods, _stop_ that!"

His ire was directed to Xander's disquiet curling and uncurling fingers, a trait he had openly despised.

"Half dead and you're still a dastard," Camilla observed, coming to stand beside Leo. Elise trailed behind her, steps lacking their usual pep. At their approach, Xander's hand fell still.

Garon regarded Camilla with disdain, which cemented for Leo that this truly was their father, and then his disdain vanished as a tremor racked his body. He groaned and, through grit teeth, spat, "He wants only the girl now."

"The girl—?" Leo began but Garon spoke over him, explaining, "Every second Anankos draws more of me into his being and I will not be much longer for this world so I beg this of you"— Garon's lone eye, the one not buried beneath folds of sagging flesh, blazed with Xander fixed in its gaze— "kill me."

Leo watched as Xander's hard expression contorted and his gaze slowly roved to Siegfried.

At his feet, Garon began to sputter and hack as another tremor racked his body.

"Do it!" he growled and Leo needed no further encouragement.

Years of pent up resentment and rage pulsed through his fingers as he snapped Brynhildr open and muttered the incantation.

When it was done, Camilla muttered, "He didn't deserve it that easy."

Leo found himself nodding, Brynhildr heavy in his grasp. Xander wouldn't look at them.

In the midst of his patricide, he hadn't noticed heavy footfalls drawing nearer.

* * *

Corrin had been traveling in the dark for so long that when she finally saw real, burning light, her first thought was _Shit, that's bright!_ followed by _Oh, thank gods!_

Her leaden strides lightened and soon she was running headlong towards it. If she hadn't been so emotionally fatigued, she might have cried.

Anankos' spirit had been silent throughout their journey, leading her through the various twists and turns and refusing to answer any questions she posed. She supposed it was cross with her but she couldn't bring herself to care. Being angry with her wouldn't have any impact on its allegiance; it was either on her side or it wasn't.

 _"I'm sorry, child,"_ it murmured as she crossed into the light but its remorse was quickly lost on her.

The light she crossed into was generated, coming from a bulb of magelight overhead and the room it illuminated was decorated with thousands of yellowing bones from floor to ceiling, a graveyard on display. In the center of the circling bones, there was big slab of cracked stone and a mangled body at its base. The Nohrian royals stood around it and stared at her with wide eyes. A huddled mass of others crowded an entryway across from her. Their faces were drawn in shadow but the whites of their eyes glinted. All she could think so say was, "Ew, who does the decorating around here?"

There came shouts of her name and a rush of bodies towards her but, before all they could reach her, the Grim Yato began to smolder in her grip.

Before its aura could envelop her, she looked across the room and saw Xander brandishing Siegfried and staring incredulously at the divine blade. Then, he and the world around him disappeared into a corona of swirling light.

Power coursed through her veins, building and growing within her core and it was soon far too much. It plied at her tense muscles and scraped at her weary bones. Accepting Brynhildr's power had been an intense surge but it hadn't hurt like this did. This slashed and tore and pummeled her into mush. With Leo there had been a taste of dirt to ground her but with Xander there were only nebulous notions of pride and victory, nothing of substance that she could latch onto to; she was helpless to the whims of Siegfried. She could only clench her teeth and pray that it would end soon.

When the Shadow Yato finally whispered its name to her, she could barely stand. She lurched forward, managing to catch herself against the broken stone before her with her elbows. In doing so, she slammed the point of her bare elbow against it and her entire arm went numb. Cursing aloud, she rubbed at the tender spot before being accosted by fretful retainers.

Their inquiries about her health began to fall in unison and stoked the acrimonious rustlings in her mind. Before Anankos' wrath could become hers, she batted her retainers away, insisting, "I'm _fine._ "

"Fine?" Jakob sniffed. "You've been impaled, forced to kill the old man, alone in the dark, and through whatever in gods' names _that_ was and you say you're _fine?"_

"Yep," she ground out, dizzied by the surging malice within her. She turned from her retainers, searching for the calming aide of Anankos' spirit, but it was nowhere to be found.

 _Has Anankos taken it?_ She thought as the air around her became stifling. _If it's gone, then does that mean I'm—_

"Gods Corrin, thirty minutes on your own and—"

Rubbing at her temples and grinding her teeth, she shoved free of them without a response, moving to the stationary Nohrians. None of them had moved, standing around Jakob huffed in her wake and she very nearly shrieked at him. It was only the synchronized pulsating of the Shadow Yato and Siegfried, a reminder that the nightmare could end, that permitted her to bite her tongue.

As she drew into their company, Xander and Elise wouldn't look at her while Leo and Camilla wouldn't look away.

"Are you alright, darling?" Camilla asked softly, gaze raking her exposed limbs and the jagged hole in her chest.

Corrin ignored her concern. She jerked her head to the body and questioned, "Who is that?"

"Our father," Camilla supplied and Corrin's eyes widened.

Before she could question the circumstance, Camilla said, "It's a long story."

Corrin nodded, sparing a glance to the decimated body and then the amassing crowd around them, and questioned, "Where are Ryoma and the others?"

"We thought we'd find you faster if we split up," Silas announced as he and the rest of her retainers came to stand beside her.

Anger scalded the back of her throat and darkened her expression with a scorching thought of _Idiots!_

Her hand curled into a fist and Anankos' will heaved beneath hers, coaxing her to violence. Just as it began to subside, Leo announced, "We need to get Corrin out of here."

His stare saw through her face to the restless, swirling mess beneath. He knew.

 _Garon told him,_ she thought but it didn't come organically. It pushed its way to the forefront of her mind, pressuring and crowding it, only fading once she'd acknowledged and thought it.

"Corrin, everything I told you was _wrong,"_ Leo said, regarding her with unease. "Anankos doesn't want you as a pawn. He wants a vessel. He wants _you_."

"Leo, maybe you should—" Camilla began but Leo didn't let her finish, shouting, "I'm not crazy Camilla! Why would Anankos take back his power from father!? He's already shown he doesn't need much power to possess but he'll need all of it to transfer his consciousness and stamp out hers! When the high dragons took vessels, they had to retract all their blessings and protections and their vessels had to be specially trained to diminish their souls and resist the pain of being undone! But—"

"Leo, you're rambling," Corrin interrupted, wincing at the volume of her own voice. Anankos had gone dormant but his presence still weighed across her whole body. "And I can't turn back now not when we're so close!"

She held out the Shadow Yato to him as proof. Leo's face danced through disbelief through cold fury and into despair. Then, he was whirling on Xander and crying, "Brother, please! Talk her out of it! She'll listen to you!"

Xander stared at her and she knew he would say nothing. There was too much unsaid between them for him to convince her of anything. Her heartbeat was sallow and melancholy in her chest.

 _When this is over, we'll be nothing,_ she thought as the Shadow Yato's luminescing fell out of time with Siegfried's.

A rush of footsteps sounded and then the Hoshidians joined their ranks. Disgust permeated all their expression as their eyes alit on the human remains encircling them. As the greetings came, Corrin lost sight of them.

The taste of copper overwhelmed her tongue and electricity ignited across her flesh. With it, came the sensation of singeing and melting. She felt nothing but the intensity of the flare. She could not even pray for it to end.

Then, it was over.

The divine blade in her hand conveyed its new iteration to her through the crackling sparks that danced around its edge; the Shrouded Yato.

Despite the appalling sensation, Corrin grinned, hefting the blade higher so they could all see. The Shrouded Yato no longer pulsated but glowed continuously with soft, orange light. A knuckle had formed overtop her hand and rapped her fingers against it, intrigued by its existence.

"Must that always be so horrific?" Camilla bemoaned as Ryoma brushed past her.

"Are you alright sister?" he asked and Corrin grinned.

"It's almost over," she said, turning to find her younger brother in the crowd. "All that's left is—"

The Shrouded Yato was cold in her grasp and the chill spread into her arm and across her chest as she asked, "Takumi, where's the Fujin Yumi?"

He only stared at her, wooden bow clenched between his fingers. Her question came again, shriller, and she could feel it splinter inside her, stabbing at all the places Anankos had yet to touch. It reached deep within her and wrapped around the squirming minnow of hope she'd clung to and wrung the life out of it.

Her legs gave out and she stumbled back against what remained of the altar. It caught her around the thigh and brought her to sit upon it.

"Corrin, what's—?"

"Can't you see?" she shrieked. "Can't you see what he's done?"

Leo explained, frantically but far more articulately than she could even think, and it sounded like shattering bone and gushing blood. Her eyes squeezed shut, fractures from the pressure of shutting them wrinkling her entire face.

 _I won't. I won't let him._

"Corrin."

Her eyes snapped open. Elise stood before her. It wasn't Elise. She could see that now. It had never been Elise. An Elise suit. A Takumi suit.

"Hah," she exhaled as Anankos revealed his gambit, wreathing his pawns in black flame and purple rancor.

There were too many. Elise. Takumi. Sakura. Soleil. More. More. More.

"I won't," she rasped, bringing her palms against her temples, driving them in. The Shrouded Yato fell away from her. Her resolve went with it.

Anankos threw his will against hers. It was drowning and immense and absolute. It drove her far down within herself until she could only pray that it wouldn't crush her. Tangential thoughts of love gave her the strength to fight against it. Exhaustion needled at her resolution and her will bent and disformed at its commands.

Then, Anankos was withdrawing, relinquishing her sight and touch as he did.

She lay on her back, staring up at the vaulted ceiling and the ring of skulls marking its ascent. They welcomed her back with empty eyes and forced grins. The world shook around her. She could not hear anything. Her muscles clenched in agony as she sat up and whirling pain punctured her bleary thought of, _Is it over?_

She twisted in search of the others. She saw Sakura, eyes black and body hunched, standing beneath an archway, a dagger pressed to the swell of her throat. Corrin's gaze shifted and she saw Takumi beneath another, leveling an arrow against his eye.

 _Not over, just beginning._

Hands seized her face, jerking her towards them, nearly twisting her in half, and then Leo was screaming soundlessly at her. His fingers squeezed the curve of her jaw and the jut of her cheekbones until her skin went numb to the sensation. Spittle flew from his mouth and the heat of his words dusted her face but she couldn't hear him. She tried to tell him, tried to find the words, but they wouldn't come and he wouldn't stop.

She brought her hands around his wrists and pulled, hard. Leo stumbled back, fear in his eyes, and his hands fell away from her face. Then, she could hear again and Anankos' called to her from deep in her skull.

 ** _"Submit."_**

"No, I won't," she heard herself moan, "I won't. I won't."

A tendril burst from the same black she'd entered from, shooting through the huddled bodies. It rose overhead, searching. The skulls grinned in approval. It lashed out. She knew who it ensnared before she saw him.

Kana. Ensnared around the waist, lifted high into the air. Dragged him away as he shrieked and wailed. Her body lurched into action. Kana disappeared down the corridor before she had even stood. She wasn't fast enough. His screams reverberated in the empty space torn open in her resolve. That was all it took.

Anankos wrenched her asunder. He turned her inside out, shattered her spinal cord, cracked her bones and devoured the marrow, incinerated her nervous system. She screamed. In fright. In fury. In failure. For Leo. For the spirit. It came to her and she groped for it. Black fire engulfed her vision. It caught in her throat, choked out her scream. It blistered her blood. It shredded her thoughts.

The pain of collapsing was nothing at all.

Corrin was no more.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Soooooo, hi. We've reached the climax lol.**

 **Listen, the absolute funniest thing in Revelations is when Anankos outta nowhere screams "GARON!" and that crazy bastard just APPEARS and then immediately gets gobbled up in front of all his children and they're all looking like ":o" and it's just 10/10 on all accounts.**

 **Also, because I just finished the endgame again for research purposes, I think it is BULLSHIT that we never get to meet the avatar's ACTUAL father in Revelations. Yes, I know Anankos is the daddy but that truth is hidden behind a paywall (or a google search but STILL). It is ridiculous that an integral part of Corrin's story is just... not answered in the main game or at least, there's not even really good solid nods to Anankos being her father besides that they're both dragons which is like not enough imo. But I digress.**

 **One more chapter and we're through!**

 **Darkwolf259: I'm glad you do! Thank you for your comment! I hope you continue to enjoy :)**


	33. An Update

Hi all,

To any of you reading this and expecting a conclusion to this story, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm going to finish this story. The bad news is that the end is a long way off. Here's the thing, I set out after the last update to edit some previous chapters to reflect the story that I'd developed. This resulted in my complete rewriting of the story in its entirety. The arc is relatively the same, but I lost a lot of what I wanted to focus on in trying to push out fast updates and have corrected this in the rewrite. I'll just be posting a completely new version chapter by chapter because, though this version is not without glaring flaws, I'm rather fond of it, the comments on it have really kept me going in writing the updated version, and I've also considered the possibility that some might legitimately enjoy this version better. I've learned a lot in the past few months, and I feel that the last few chapters of this work, "Ichor," "Eventide," and most of "Anankos" (though lets be honest, the pacing in that chapter was a wreak because I was really trying to conclude the whole story in the following, unpublished chapter) really reflect that growth. I'm sorry if this comes as a disappointment or if I've lost any followers in the hiatus, but I hope that those that are eager for a conclusion will wait just a little bit longer and follow me through the journey of the rewrite because I really do feel that it's genuinely better and reflects the best parts of this story but in a more mature and refined way. In posting the rewrite, I'll be more than willing to clarify the differences to anyone that has taken the time to read this piece and doesn't want to or frankly doesn't have the time to reread identical works as there are sections that are practically the same besides grammatical edits and a few additions to the narrative. Your support has meant so much to me. I really only started posting as a way to kill the drive in my head to write fanfiction. I fully expected to receive only silence, but your comments and kudos have fueled this entire work and given me the inspiration to share. It is your comments that have driven me to strive to do better and I want to deliver on that.

Lots of love,

CazBunny

The rewrite can be found under my account, I'm having trouble pasting the link. I apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
